Lupus
by LonlyAngel
Summary: Es sollte eigentlich ein gemütlicher Abend für Remus werden, doch dann stellt ein anderer Wolf sein neues Leben auf den Kopf. SSRL STORY COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy und andere erwähnte Charaktere die euch in den Büchern von J.K. Rowling begegnet sind gehören natürlich auch Selbiger. Ich hab sie mir nur für eine gewisse Zeit ausgeliehen.

Jack McLain das aufgeweckte Kerlchen aus Remus Freundeskreis gehört allerdings mir, aber keine Angst dies wird definitiv eine Remus/Severus Story.

**Lupus**

By LonlyAngel

Pairing: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape

**..ooOO Prolog – Der andere Wolf OOoo..**

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, der Sommerhimmel war wolkenverhangen und für diese Jahreszeit war es eine ungewöhnlich kühle Nacht. Alle Bewohner der kleinen englischen Stadt schliefen bereits. Nur in einem kleinen weißgetünchten und mit Ried gedeckten Cottage in der Little Hampton Street am Stadtrand sah man noch einen kleinen flackernden Lichtschein durch eines der hohen Fenster scheinen, der zweifellos von einem Kaminfeuer stammte.

Der Eigentümer dieses Hauses griff gerade nach der Tasse heißer Schokolade die neben ihm stand und blätterte ohne aufzublicken eine Seite des Buches um in welchem er gerade las. Genussvoll leerte er die Tasse und stellte sie wieder neben sich auf den Teppich.

Remus Lupin, so der Name des Hausherren, hatte sich vor ein paar Stunden mit seiner Lektüre vor den Kamin gelegt und inzwischen vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Das Buch war ihm von einem schottischen Muggel mit Namen Jack McLain empfohlen wurden. Remus kannte den jungen Mann seit geraumer Zeit und verstand sich prächtig mit ihm. Sie trafen sich oft zum Tanzen oder tranken dann und wann einen Kaffee miteinander. Jack arbeitete in einen kleinen Buchladen in der Innenstadt und lieh Remus hin und wieder ein Teil seiner Ware um dessen Meinungen und Kritiken darüber zu hören. Das Schreiben dieser Rezessionen stellte für den Werwolf einen kleinen netten Nebenverdienst dar.

Ansonsten hielt er sich mit gelegentlichen Aufträgen von Dumbledore und Nachhilfeunterricht finanziell über Wasser. Am meisten Spaß machte ihm allerdings der Unterricht, welcher sein Fachgebiet „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" umfasste. Gerade war wieder regelrechte Nachhilfe-Saison – die Sommerferien. Jedoch würden die in einem Monat zu Ende gehen und dann würde wieder Ruhe im Haus einkehren, mal abgesehen von den älteren Zauberern welche zu ihm kamen um ihr Wissen aufzufrischen. In den Ferien allerdings gab es immer viel für Remus zu tun, oft schickten die Eltern ihre Sprösslinge nach einem Blick auf die Noten zu ihm um dafür zu sorgen das sie das Schuljahr zufrieden stellend abschließen konnten oder um sicherzustellen das dass nächste Zeugnis besser ausfiel. Die Schüler die er betreute kamen großteils aus Hogwarts, denn dort herrschte nach wie vor ein Problem mit den Lehrern für sein Fachgebiet.

Mit der leeren Tasse in der Hand machte Remus sich auf in die Küche um sie sich erneut zu füllen. Das Buch hielt er weiterhin in der Hand und sein Blick hing geradezu an den Zeilen. Kaum hatte er sich die Tasse bis zum Rand gefüllt tapste er zurück zum Kamin und ließ sich wieder bäuchlings davor nieder.

Er hatte gerade die letzten Zeilen des Kapitels erreicht und wollte sich einen Schluck von dem göttlichen braunen Getränk gönnen als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

‚_Ein Wolf'_ … das war definitiv der Geruch eines anderen Wolfes. Langsam und hellwach erhob er sich, nahm die Witterung auf und ging vorsichtig auf Socken durch die Wohnstube. Der letzte Vollmond lag gerade mal zwei Nächte zurück und so hatten ihn die Sinne des Werwolfes noch nicht ganz verlassen. Nach dem Durchqueren des Zimmers war er sich sicher, der Geruch kam eindeutig von draußen. Neugierig schlich er den dunklen Flur entlang zur Haustür - öffnete sie leise und schaute hinaus.

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und blies ihm nun ziemlich kühl ins Gesicht. Die Straße lag verlassen da, am Himmel über der nahen Stadt konnte er erkennen dass ein Gewitter im Anmarsch warDie Bäume rauschten und neigten sich schon bedrohlich.

‚_Wo ist er?'_ Wachsam suchten seine Augen weiter die Gegend nach dem fremden Wolf ab. Und dann unter einer Laterne, keine 50 Meter vor ihm, sah er ihn stehen…

Verwirrt musterte Remus seinen nächtlichen Besucher, der noch immer reglos im Licht der Laterne stand. Der Fremde trug eine schwarze Robe sowie einen weiten, im Wind flatternden, schwarzen Umhang. Seine Haut war bleich und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen zeugten davon dass er die letzten zwei Tage nicht viel geschlafen haben konnte. Trotz allem stand er kerzengerade und voller Würde da und musterte Remus seinerseits mit schwarzen Augen.

Remus brach den Blickkontakt zu dem anderen ‚Wolf' erst ab als er das Schlagen zweier kleiner Flügel über sich vernahm. Ein kleiner Uhu näherte sich ihm und nahm schließlich auf seiner Schulter platz. Der etwa fußball-große und ebenso runde Vogel musterte ihn mit seinen orange-gelben Augen. An einem der kleinen und erstaunlich dünnen Beinchen hing eine blassgelbe Pergamentrolle.

Vorsichtig löste Remus die Nachricht bevor sich der kleine Braungefiederte wieder in den Nachthimmel erhob und bald nicht mehr zu sehen war. Mit einem erneuten Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen entrollte Remus das Schriftstück und las. Und was da stand war einfach ungeheuerlich. Mit jeder neuen Zeile weiteten sich seine goldbraunen Augen ein Stückchen mehr. Schließlich rollte er das Pergament wieder zusammen, warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen ungläubigen Blick zu und murmelte dann: „Ich glaube wir sollten uns drinnen weiter unterhalten, Severus."


	2. Neues Leben Alte Bekannte

Sorry das ihr solange warten musstest aber mein Rechner musste völlig platt gemacht werden. Zum Glück hat mein Techniker vorher alle Daten gesichert. Doch zum Trost für euch heute gleich zwei Kapitel… 

Eure LonlyAngel

Thanx to moondancer, Marla,merry-ann und Meta Capricorn! 

Und natürlich auch an Cyberrat meiner Beta! knuddel

**Lupus**

By LonlyAngel

Pairing: Severus Snape & Remus Lupin

**..ooOO 1. Kapitel – Neues Leben, alte Bekannte OOoo..**

Schweigend folgte Severus seinem alten Mitschüler und Kollegen in dessen Haus. Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn als er in den Flur trat und es dauerte ein wenig bis sich seine Augen an das dämmerige Licht im Flur gewöhnt hatten. Dann tat sich vor ihm ein recht schmaler Flur auf, von dem je eine Tür auf jeder Seite abging. Weiter hinten im Licht eines flackernden Feuers konnte Severus eine Treppe ausmachen, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. Das spärliche Licht selbst kam aus dem Raum links von ihm und musste wohl von einem Kamin stammen.

Remus stand vor der Türe zu seiner Rechten. „Du kannst deinen Mantel an der Garderobe aufhängen und dann in die Wohnstube gehen - ich mach dir einen heißen Tee." Dann verschwand er durch die Tür.

‚_Wohl die Küche'_ schlussfolgerte der Slytherin. Wortlos entledigte er sich seines Umhangs und hängte ihn in seiner feinsäuberlichen Art an die Garderobe, die neben der Küchentür angebracht war. Geschickt streifte er sich noch die schwarzen Schuhe von den Füßen und tapste auf Wollsocken der gleichen Farbe dem angenehmen Lichtschein entgegen, während aus der Küche das Klappern von Tassen zu vernehmen war.

Als er in die Wohnstube trat fand er sich einer großen Fensterfront gegenüber, welche sich fast über die ganze Seite zu ziehen schien. Während sich zu seiner Linken zwei riesige Bücherregale erstreckten sichtete Severus rechts einen großen Holztisch mit sechs Stühlen. An der Stirnseite des Wohnraumes war ein großer Kamin eingelassen worden, in welchem ein Feuer flackerte und den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchte.

Langsam steuerte Severus die schwarze Couch an, welche der ehemalige Gryffindor vor dem Kamin aufgebaut hatte und ließ sich mit einem leisen ziemlich müden Seufzen darauf nieder. Wohlig streckte er seine Füße dem Kamin entgegen als er mit den Zehen an etwas Hartes stieß. Verwundert wandte er seinen Blick gen Boden und er erkannte im Licht des Feuers ein Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden lag. _‚Typisch Lupin. Ordnung war noch nie seine Stärke.'_ Er zog seine Füße wieder zu sich heran und starrte in das Feuer.

Zwei ganze Tage war es nun her das er dem weißen Wolf begegnet war. 50 Stunden fast ohne Schlaf. Und in den wenigen Minuten in denen Morpheus ihn doch heimgesucht hatte war ihm kein erholsamer Schlaf vergönnt gewesen. So das er in einem Zustand war in dem er Dumbledore trotz heftigem Widerstand Folge leisten und in dieses Kaff am Ende der Welt apperieren musste. Ausgerechnet zu diesem Gryffindor. Wäre er unter den emsigen Fingern und strengen Blicken Madame Pomfreys nicht besser aufgehoben gewesen? Stattdessen saß er artig in der Wohnstube eines Kerls der ihn vor einer halben Ewigkeit in einer Vollmondnacht mit gefletschten Zähnen hatte anfallen wollen. Doch aufgeschoben war nicht aufgehoben. Pech gehabt jetzt hatte ein anderer Wolf den Job übernommen. War das die Strafe für die Fehler die er in seinem Leben begangen hatte?

Und jetzt wollte ihm der Wolf im Schafsfell auch noch Tee einflößen, als hätte das Dumbledore die letzten Tage nicht schon zur Genüge getan. Aber vielleicht war ein heißes Getränk doch nicht so schlecht und er bekam so etwas Leben in seine steife Glieder.

In der kleinen Küche des Cottage stand derweil ein ziemlich verwirrter Remus und wartete darauf dass das Teewasser in seinem kleinen Kessel zu kochen anfing. Hin und wieder glitt sein Blick hinüber zu der kleinen Pergamentrolle, die der Uhu ihn überbracht hatte und welche nun ganz unschuldig auf der Arbeitsfläche neben ihm lag.

Wäre die Nachricht nicht von Dumbledore gewesen hätte er das Ganze für einen recht verspäteten Aprilscherz gehalten und vielleicht sogar lachen können. Doch so? Wie um alles in der Welt hatte sich Severus so etwas eingebrockt? Und WARUM steckte Dumbledore diesen Griesgram jetzt zu ihm? Er war es nicht gewesen der seine Zähne vor zwei Tagen in die bleiche Haut des Tränkemeisters geschlagen hatte – es war also nicht seine Aufgabe sich nun um den Wolfs-Neuling zu kümmern.

Na ja vielleicht schadete es nicht ihn in ein paar Dingen zu unterweisen... aber das konnte er doch auch in Hogwarts machen. Es war also völlig unnötig den Slytherin hier bei ihm einzuquartieren. Er, Remus J. Lupin, wollte Severus nicht hier haben. Nicht jetzt oder irgendwann – diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

‚_Andererseits...'_ Er musste sich eingestehen das ein kleiner Teil von ihm die Idee begrüßte seinen alten Mitschüler bei sich zu haben.

Wie lange Severus ins Feuer gestarrt hatte konnte er nicht sagen, doch auf einmal schob sich eine Tasse in sein Blickfeld, nach der er fast apathisch griff. Sein Gastgeber musste sich mir einem geknurrten ‚Danke' zufrieden geben, während die Wärme des weißen Porzellangefäßes langsam seine bleichen Finger empor kroch und sie auftaute. Er hob die Tasse an seine Lippen und nippte, sein Gegenüber nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. Man sah Remus an das er von dieser ganzen Situation genauso wenig begeistert war wie er und doch war er nicht unhöflich, etwas das Severus nicht wirklich verstand.

Langsam begann der Tee zu wirken, die gleiche angenehme Wärme die zuvor seine Finger verwöhnt hatte zog sich nun auch seinen Hals hinab in den Magen und von da aus langsam durch den Körper. Etwas entspannter, soweit das in der Nähe eines Rumtreibers möglich war, lehnte er sich zurück. Mühsam zwang er sich seine Augen offen zuhalten, doch er spürte wie seine Lider langsam immer schwerer wurden und sich schließlich ganz schlossen. Von fern vernahm er noch die angenehme weiche Stimme von Remus.

„Du kannst die Nacht auf der Couch schlafen. Ich bringe dir noch ein Kissen und eine meiner Decken. Ab morgen hast du dein eigenes Bett. Dumbledore versicherte mir dass er ein paar von Hogwarts Hauselfen mit deinen Sachen vorbeischickt und meinen Dachboden zu einem Zimmer für dich ausbauen lässt. Ach ja ... Willkommen in der Little Hampton Street 15."

Severus erwiderte ihm darauf nichts. Wie auch? Er hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft seine Augen wieder aufzuzwängen, das wenige was er noch durch den Schleier seiner Wahrnehmung mitbekam war das Remus ihm die Tasse aus den Fingern wand und dann den Raum verließ.

Als Remus wieder in seine Wohnstube kam fand er den Slytherin schlafend auf der Couch vor. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken brachte er ihn in die Horizontale, dann hob er dessen Kopf leicht an um das mitgebrachte Kissen darunter zu zwängen. Als ihn das erfolgreich geglückt war, was wohl auch daran lag das Severus schlief wie ein Stein, deckte er ihn ebenso behutsam zu.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete er seinen späten Gast noch, ehe er sich umdrehte, sein Buch vom Boden aufhob und es auf dem Kaminsims legte. Anschließend drosselte er den Kamin, schnappte sich seine inzwischen kalte Schokolade um zu warten bis das Feuer herunter gebrannt war. Auf dem Sessel schräg gegenüber der Couch sitzend beobachtete er den Slytherin. Der Schwarzhaarige lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht und hielt die alte karierte Wolldecke krampfhaft umklammert. Scheinbar bereit jeden Moment aufzuspringen und den Zauberstab zu zücken. Remus seufzte. Wann hatte er den Anderen das letzte Mal richtig entspannt gesehen? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Damals als sie sich kennengelernt hatten war er ganz anders gewesen. Der geschmeidige Gang und die Eleganz waren Markenzeichen um die Remus ihn immer beneidet hatte. In gewisser Weise waren sie sich ähnlich gewesen, zwei schlanke unscheinbare Jungen ohne großen Freundeskreis. Beide isoliert von der Außenwelt – sei es durch die Werwolf-Gene oder durch das Elternhaus gewesen. Doch was war aus ihnen geworden, das Severus nun so verkrampft da lag und Remus am Liebsten so weit wie möglich von sich haben wollte? Dieser Gedanke versetzte dem Braunhaarigen einen Stich ins Herz. Es schmerzte ihn jedes Mal wenn Severus ihn verächtlich ansah oder ihn ignorierte, denn schon seit der Vierten Klasse mochte er den Slytherin mehr als gut für ihn war. Nicht das er es ihm jemals gesagt hätte. Zum Einen weil er nicht um die Gefühle des Schwarzhaarigen gewusst hatte und zum Anderen hatte ihn die Angst vor einer möglichen Zurückweisung zu lang davon abgehalten ihm seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Und dann war es mit einem Mal zu spät dafür gewesen...

So hatte er all die Jahre geschwiegen und sich damit abgefunden wie es gelaufen war. Und ausgerechnet jetzt nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war und er sich ein neues Leben mit neuen Freunden aufgebaut hatte, da stand Severus wieder vor seiner Tür. _‚Verdammt'_

Ein Donner riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, draußen entlud sich endlich das Gewitter welches sich seit der Ankunft des Zaubertränkelehrers angekündigt hatte. Remus lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Versonnen lauschte er dem einsetzenden Regen, der draußen mit einem angenehmen Rauschen hernieder ging. Und von irgendwoher hörte er ein leises Tropfen. Das Donnergrollen und das Brausen des Windes in den Bäumen ließ alles so friedlich erscheinen... langsam schlief er in seinem Sessel ein.

..ooOoo..

Als Remus seine Augen wieder aufschlug war es stockfinster. Im Kamin glomm die Asche noch ein wenig und das Unwetter war weiter gezogen. Einen Moment lang war Remus als hätte er alles nur geträumt, doch die dunkle Gestalt auf seinem Sofa belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

So leise wie irgend möglich erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel, griff nach den beiden Tassen und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Oben in seinem Bett konnte er definitiv besser schlafen. Und vielleicht sah morgen früh die Welt ja ganz anders aus und er freute sich den alten griesgrämigen Severus wiederzusehen. Nur eines musste er sich klar machen – er durfte sich nicht wieder Hals über Kopf in ihn verlieben.

Müde stampfte er, nachdem er die Tassen in der Küche abgestellt hatte, eine Etage höher in sein Zimmer. Die Tür ließ er zwar schon aus Gewohnheit immer auf, aber man konnte ja nie wissen ob Severus in der Nacht Hilfe benötigen würde. Schnell strampelte sich Remus seine abgetragene Jeans von den Beinen und warf sich auf sein Bett. Keine Fünf Minuten später schlief er wieder tief und fest.

..ooOoo..

Der neue Morgen kam für Remus eigentlich viel zu früh. Um den Sonnenstrahlen auszuweichen, die ihn im Gesicht kitzelten zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf. Plötzlich war sie wieder da... die Kenntnis vom Vortag. _‚Severus'_ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seine Decke an. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? _‚Nein ich mag nicht ...'_ murrend vergrub er sich noch tiefer in seinem Bett. _‚Nur noch ein halbes Stündchen schlafen und vergessen was unten auf mich wartet' _Demonstrativ schloss er seine Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Wärme seines Bettes und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Noch herzhaftes Gähnen, das ihn die Tränen in die Augen trieb, dann rollte er sich auf die Seite und es herrschte Stille im Raum. Keine Minute später raschelte das Bettzeug und Remus drehte sich auf die andere Seite, zupfte wieder alles zurecht... Ruhe. Dann wieder das Rascheln der Bettdecke...

‚_Verdammt'_ Wütend schlug er die Decke zur Seite und stand auf, an Schlaf war einfach nicht mehr zu denken. Seufzend strich er sich ein paar seiner verwuschelten Haare aus dem Gesicht, holte aus seinem Schrank ein frisches T-Shirt und Socken. Seine Jeans, die er am Vorabend achtlos abgestreift hatte, sammelte er schlussendlich in der Mitte seines Zimmers auf. So ausgerüstet trabte er ins Badezimmer.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche war er schließlich bereit dem Grauen in Form des Slytherins gegenüber zu treten. Dennoch machte er sich so leise wie möglich auf den Weg ins untere Stockwerk hin zum Wohnzimmer. Die Türe war noch wie am Abend zuvor angelehnt und keinerlei Geräusche kamen aus dem Inneren. Mit den Fingerspitzen schob der mutige Gryffindor die Tür auf und trat ein. Keine Spur von Severus nur der Wolfsgeruch hing in der Luft. Schlief er etwa noch? Neugierig pirschte er sich an die Couch heran und warf einen Blick über die Lehne. Tatsächlich der eigentlich personifizierte Frühaufsteher lag immer noch in der Decke vergraben vor ihm. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über Remus Gesicht. _‚Na ja ich lass ihn mal lieber schlafen'. _

Genauso leise wie er ihn betreten hatte verließ er den Wohnraum auch wieder und huschte in die Küche auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Doch Fehlanzeige bis auf ein paar Scheiben Käse und Butter schien sein Kühlschrank wie ausgestorben. Da blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als sich auf das Motorrad zu setzen und einkaufen zu fahren. Seufzend betrat Remus wieder den Flur und suchte sich einen Zettel, auf den er ein paar Worte schrieb und ihn gut sichtbar auf das Schränkchen neben der Garderobe ablegte.

Bewaffnet mit Lederjacke, Helm und Schlüssel trat er dann vor die Tür. Die nachtschwarze Kawasaki Ninja ZX10R, die in seiner Toreinfahrt auf ihn wartete war eines der wenigen Dinge die er noch von Sirius besaß. Padfood hatte sich die Maschine unbedingt zulegen müssen als sie zusammen in London auf Neuigkeiten von Dumbledore und den anderen Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens gewartet hatten. Schon immer hatten Motorräder aller Art seinen Freund fasziniert... fast so sehr wie die Frauen. Sirius Liebe zu diesem Feuerstuhl war es auch gewesen die Remus dazu gebracht hatte das Fahren auf Selbigem zu erlernen. Und eigentlich war er ganz froh darüber. So konnte er schnell in die Stadt brausen um Jack zu treffen oder wie heute einzukaufen.

Keine Viertelstunde später streifte der Werwolf auch schon durch die Regalreihen des örtlichen Supermarktes und inspizierte in Gedanken an seinen neuen Mitbewohner das Angebot. _‚Was isst Severus und was nicht? Gibt er eigentlich etwas zu den Unterhaltskosten dazu? Sicherlich! So wie ich ihn kenne lässt er sich nichts schenken. Na ja Hauptsache, ist das er meine Küche nicht zu seinem Labor umfunktioniert. Hmm ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht viel von ihm... Ist er Frühaufsteher oder eher Langschläfer, letzteres würde vielleicht die nun ja etwas angespannte Laune den Schülern gegenüber erklären. Wird er jetzt wenn er fernab den Hogwart'schen Kerkern ist einen etwas gesünderen Hautton bekommen? Werden wir abends gemeinsam vor dem Kamin sitzen und unsere Füße den Flammen entgegenstrecken oder wird er mir aus dem Weg gehen? Und vor allem: Was trägt er in seiner Freizeit eigentlich für Sachen? Ich hab ihn ja noch nie in etwas anderem als seiner Schuluniform oder der Lehrerkluft gesehen... doch einmal trug er etwas anderes. Das war bei unserem ersten Treffen, damals in der Winkelgasse...'_

..ooOO Flashback OOoo..

„Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier im ‚Tropfenden Kessel', komm nicht zu spät! Und vergiss nicht dir noch deinen Schulumhang zu kaufen!"

Mutter war immer besorgt um mich, gut ich war nicht unbedingt der kräftigste Junge und das sah man mir leider auch an, aber was sollte mir hier in der Winkelgasse schon passieren? Voller Vorfreude die kleine Straße endlich mal auf eigene Faust erkunden zu dürfen lief ich los - natürlich nicht ohne meiner Mutter vorher zu versichern dass ich garantiert pünktlich und MIT dem Umhang wieder im Tropfenden Kessel ankommen würde.

Am Vormittag, als wir meine Bücher, den Zauberstab und den Kessel gekauft hatten, hatte ich mich schon in der Gasse umgesehen und beschlossen das ich ein Geschäft unbedingt noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte - „Flourish & Blotts".

Und keine fünf Minuten später, hatte ich mich durch den regen Verkehr gezwängt und atmete tief den beruhigenden schweren Duft der Bücher ein. _‚Hier könnte ich ewig bleiben.'_

Einen Moment lang blieb ich neben der Tür stehen um diese wunderbare Atmosphäre zu genießen dann begann ich langsam, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt um die Titel auf den Buchrücken erkennen zu können, meine Runden zwischen den Regalen zu drehen. Hier und da blieb ich stehen, nahm mir eines der Bücher und blätterte es durch.

Ein in braunes Leder gebundener Band hatte es mir besonders angetan und nur zu gern hätte ich ihn mir gekauft, aber dafür war leider kein Geld mehr übrig. Mit einen leisem Seufzen stellte ich das Buch wieder zurück in das Regal und mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die silbernen Lettern „Werwölfe – die Geschöpfe der Nacht" schaute ich mich erneut im Geschäft um.

Gerade hatte ich mich entschlossen mir nun die Regale auf der rechten Ladenseite etwas genauer zu betrachten als ich IHN in einer der dunkleren Ecken im hinteren Teil des Verkaufsraumes sah. Er schien nicht viel älter als ich zu sein und blätterte ebenso interessiert in einem der Publikationen wie ich es eben noch getan hatte.

‚_Ob er wohl auch nach Hogwarts kommt?_' Vorsichtig um niemanden anzurempeln bahnte ich mir den Weg hinüber zu ihm. Der fremde Junge, dessen ganze Aufmerksamkeit einem Buch mit dem Titel „Höchstpotente Zaubertränke – die überarbeitete Fassung" gewidmet war, bemerkte nicht das ich mich neben ihn stellte und ihn verstohlen musterte. Der Fremde war etwas größer als ich, hatte schwarze lange Haare, die seidig im Licht glänzten das durch eines der kleinen Schaufenster, zu seiner Linken, einfiel. Durch seine Hakennase war er nicht unbedingt schön, aber die ungewöhnliche Ausstrahlung die ihn umgab zog mich sofort in seinen Bann. Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen ihn nun unverhohlen von oben bis unten zu mustern. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, welches lose über seine Hose hing und dessen letzten Knöpfe offen waren und so den Blick auf einen flachen bleichen Bauch und eine schlanke Taille preisgaben. Verwirrt lies ich meinen Blick weiter nach unten gleiten zu seinen schwarzen Hosen, welche seine langen Beine umschmeichelte. Trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt war er nicht etwa dürr oder übertrieben zierlich nein er war einfach _‚perfekt.'_

Plötzlich räusperte sich der Schwarzhaarige und als ich erschrocken aufsah merkte ich wie er mich über den Rand des Buches hinweg mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte. Seine Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht… _‚Unglaublich'_

„Ähm... tut... tut mir leid… ich… ich wollte dich nicht stören." War das Einzige was ich in diesem Moment über meine Lippen brachte und ich merkte wie meine Wangen anfingen zu glühen. _‚Peinlich'_ Hastig drehte ich mich um und wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Laden verschwinden - weg von diesen geheimnisvollen Jungen vor dem ich mich so lächerlich gemacht hatte.

„Du hast mich nicht gestört." Ertönte seine sanfte Stimme hinter mir. Als ich über meine Schulter zurückblickte sah ich gerade noch wie er sein Buch in dem Regal neben sich verstaute – dann wandte er sich mir wieder zu und lächelte. „Du kommst dieses Jahr neu nach Hogwarts, oder?"

Ganz verlegen nickte ich. War es so offensichtlich, das ich ein Neuer war? Hätte ich sonst vielleicht wissen müssen wer der Junge vor mir war? Wieder zierte ein Lächeln seine schmalen Lippen.

„Warum auf einmal so schüchtern, eben hat es dir doch auch nichts ausgemacht mich ausgiebig zu mustern. Ich bin übrigens Severus, auch einer der Neuen."

„Re... Remus. Remus Lupin freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht so mustern, aber ich kenne leider niemanden der mit mir nach Hogwarts kommt und als ich dich sah... nun ja ich war eben neugierig."

„Ah ja kaum ist die Schüchternheit überwunden sprudelst du los wie ein Wasserfall." Die Mundwinkel meines Gegenübers zuckten amüsiert und mir schoss gleich wieder eine verlegene Röte in die Wangen.

oO Flashback Ende Oo

Mit einem Schmunzeln wegen seiner damals doch recht unschuldigen Art schob der Werwolf seinen Einkaufswagen weiter durch die Reihen und frischte seine Vorräte mit Wasser, Gemüse, diversen Teig-, Back und Wurstwaren auf. Er musste sich immer etwas zusammenreißen wenn er hier einkaufen ging, zu verlockend waren die immer neuen Waren die auf den Markt kamen und die er nur zu gern getestet hätte, doch mit dem Gehalt eines Nachhilfelehrers konnte man leider keine großen Sprünge machen.

tbc.


	3. Erste Hilfe wider Willen

**Lupus**

By LonlyAngel

Pairing: Severus Snape & Remus Lupin

**..ooOO 02. Kapitel – Erste Hilfe wider Willen OOoo..**

Langsam öffnete der neue Bewohner in der Little Hampton Street 15 seine Augen und sah sich etwas verwirrt um. Wo war er hier? Er lag auf einer fremden Couch vor einem fremden Kamin, die Wände um ihn herum waren weiß getüncht und an seinem Kopfende erstreckte sich eine lange Fensterfront durch die das helle Licht des Morgens hereinschien. Geblendet schloss Severus Snape, gefürchteter Tränkemeister Hogwarts, einen Moment lang die Augen, dann traf ihn die Erinnerung an den letzten Tag mit einer Wucht als hätte ihn ein Troll mal eben herzhaft auf den Rücken geklopft.

Er war vor zwei Tagen von einem Werwolf gebissen und daraufhin von Dumbledore zu Lupin abgeschoben worden. Gestern Abend war er dann hier in einer kleinen Stadt angekommen, wo der gryffindorsche Werwolf wohnte. Und dann war er offenbar auf der Couch des Anderen eingeschlafen und das zu allem Übel noch vor dessen Augen. Das war ja ein guter Start in den Tag, stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf zurück in das gestreifte Kissen fallen. _‚Verflucht'_

Fünf Minuten lag er so, bis er sich von der warmen Decke freistrampelte, die ihn umgab und sich aufsetzte. Angewidert blickte er an sich herunter. Die ganze Nacht hatte er vollbekleidet hier gelegen und geschlafen und danach sah er auch aus. Zerknittert und verschwitzt. Eines stand somit fest: Er musste dringend duschen. Sein Wolfsgeruch vermischt mit Schweiß vertrieb ihn fast aus dem eigenen Körper. Weshalb er so schwitzte war ihm klar. Fieber. _‚Das musste ja kommen.'_ Er seufzte resigniert, erhob sich und begab sich dann aus der zweifelsohne gemütlichen Stube hinaus in den Flur.

Das Haus schien verlassen. Von Lupin war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Entweder er schlief noch oder er hatte das Haus bereits verlassen – etwas was Severus im Moment nicht wirklich interessierte. Erneut sah er sich um. Doch außer der Tür durch die er eben hinaus getreten war, der Eingangstür und der Tür die er am Vorabend als Küche identifiziert hatte war da nur noch die schmale Treppe ins Obergeschoss. Etwas ungelenk wegen der Schmerzen, welche der Biss in seiner linken Schulter ausstrahlte, und mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl machte er sich langsam auf den Weg in das ihm noch unbekannte obere Stockwerk.

Glücklicherweise bot sich ihm dort der recht übersichtliche Anblick zweier Türen, von denen die Rechte einen Spalt aufstand und sich durch schneeweiße Bodenfliesen als Bad outete. Schlurfend näherte sich der Tränkemeister eben jener Türe und zwängte sich hindurch ins Innere.

Einen Moment lang blinzelte er, wie schon unten in der Stube, gegen das helle Morgenlicht an bevor er sich in den neuen Räumlichkeiten umsah. Das Bad von Lupin war angenehm hell und um einiges geräumiger als sein eigenes in Hogwarts. Nicht das er sich an dessen Größe störte, aber die dunkle Kammer die er dort sein eigen nannte hatte seine Stimmung in den letzten zwei Tagen nach der verhängnisvollen Vollmondnacht auch nicht gerade aufgehellt.

Das Bad in welchem er sich nun wieder fand war bis auf Augenhöhe weiß gefliest und mit großen blauen Fußmatten ausgestattet. Rechts neben ihm an der Wand waren Ablagen für die Kleidung und sowie ein Regal mit frischen schneeweißen Handtüchern.

Das Licht das den Raum so angenehm erhellte kam von einem großen Dachfenster gegenüber der Tür. Unter selbigen waren zwei Waschbecken mit jeweils einem Bord für diverse Utensilien angebracht. _‚Mmh für zwei geplant'_

Links von sich entdeckte Severus eine Badewanne in deren Ecke verschiedene Duschbäder, Shampoos und Badezusätze standen. Eine Duschkabine befand sich zusätzlich noch in der linken Ecke neben dem Fenster.

An der Wand zu seiner Rechten stand außer dem Regal mit den Handtüchern noch eine Toilette und ein „Erste Hilfe"-Kasten welcher Severus gleich wieder die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern in Erinnerung rief.

Seufzend ließ er seinen Umhang von den Schultern gleiten. Kurz darauf folgten seine Robe, ein schwarzes Hemd und zuletzt ein Paar schwarzer Socken und eine ebenso schwarze Boxershorts.

Mit einem der Handtücher unterm Arm machte er sich auf den Weg zur Wanne und betrachtete sich die Duschbäder _‚Tropische Früchte? Shampoo mit Orangen-Duft – Mein Gott Lupin! Denkst du nur ans Essen! Gibt es denn nichts anderes?'_ Verwirrt las er die Etiketten der anderen Flaschen – Apfelduft, Melonenaroma, Orangenextrakt. Mit einem Seufzer ergab er sich schließlich seinem Schicksal und nahm eine Plastikflasche deren Etikett ihm versprach dass der Inhalt für Körper und Haar geeignet sei und ihn mit einem Duft von Rosen verwöhnen und entspannen würde. Auf dem Weg hinüber zur Duschkabine schüttelte Severus noch mehrmals den Kopf.

Er hörte wie unten die Haustür ins Schloss schnappte und die Hausschlüssel klappernd in eine Schale auf der Garderobe fielen. Remus war also wieder zurück. Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick auf die Plastikflasche in seiner Hand betrat er die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an - sämtliche andere Geräusche verschwanden nun in dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen des heißen Wassers.

Eine Weile stand er einfach nur mit zurückgelehntem Kopf unter dem Wasserstrahl und ließ sich die Tropfen auf das Gesicht und die Brust prasseln. Dann fing er mit dem vierten Seufzer an diesem Tag an sich einzuseifen…

..ooOoo..

Remus stellte seine Einkaufstüten auf dem Küchentisch ab und fischte sich aus einer der Tüten eine Wasserflasche. Auch wenn es noch nicht sehr spät war, konnte man jetzt schon erahnen dass ihnen ein heißer Tag bevor stand. Nachdem er sich so ausreichend erfrischt hatte lauschte er. _‚Wo steckt jetzt mein persönlicher Hausdrache Severus?'_

Das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Dusche zauberte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht und er begann damit seine Einkäufe in die Vorratskammer und im Kühlschrank zu verstauen. Alles erledigt, begab er sich schließlich nach oben auf sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen, die Jeans die er zum Einkaufen angezogen hatte waren ihm einfach zu warm.

Kaum hatte er die letzte Stufe der Treppe erreicht fiel ihm auf, das die Badezimmertür einen kleinen Spalt offen stand… Und eine seiner größten Schwächen ergriff ihn: Neugierde. So leise er konnte näherte er sich und spähte durch den Spalt ins Innere des Badezimmers und wirklich es lohnte sich. Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Spiegel und trocknete sich seine Haare mit einem der stets bereitliegenden Badetücher und während sein Kopf in weißem Frottee verschwunden war, gewährte er dem vorwitzigen Werwolf eine erstklassige Sicht auf seinen noch leicht feuchtglänzenden Körper.

Der Meister aller Tränke besaß noch immer die glatte champagnerfarbene Haut wie Remus sie von früheren Zeiten in Erinnerung hatte. Nur die dunkleren Brustwarzen hoben sich vom sehnigen Oberkörper ab. Remus beneidete ihn seit jeher um diesen Oberkörper, er selber war eher schmächtig und gezeichnet von Narben, die er sich als Wolf selber zugefügt hatte. Auch war er nicht ganz so unbehaart wie der Syltherin, eine kleine Linie dunkleren Haares zog sich vom Bauchnabel hinab in tiefe Regionen - früher hatte er sich deswegen öfter rasiert, aber seit einer seiner Liebhaber mal meinte das er dieses Detail an ihm erotisch fand ließ er die Finger davon. Ob es Severus stören würde? Eine gedankliche Kopfnuss rückte seine Gedanken wieder zurecht.

Der Blick aus den braunen Augen folgte nun dem Schlüsselbein des Schwarzhaarigen entlang hin zu den ebenfalls ziemlich sehnigen Armen. Arme die Remus bei Männern stets schwach werden ließ. Dieser Slytherin musste einfach verhext sein. Oder hatte er all die Jahre Männer bevorzugt die gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Severus hatten? Oh Gott, wie sollte er es schadlos überleben wenn er jetzt wieder mit dem Original unter einem Dach lebte? Einem recht sturköpfigen Original wie sich Remus selbst korrigierte, denn ohne die Miene zu verziehen wandte sich der Slytherin und Ex-Deatheater seinen Verletzungen zu um sie notdürftig zu versorgen.

Diese Behandlung bekam Remus nur nebenher mit, denn nachdem er sich mühsam von den starken Armen losgerissen hatte war sein Blick die gerade Wirbelsäule entlang hinab gestreift und hatte zwei anziehende Grübchen kurz über dem straffen Gesäß des Schwarzhaarigen ausgemacht. Wäre jetzt Vollmond und er über und über mit Fell bedeckt, hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich gehechelt. So seufzte er nur, verließ seinen Beobachtungsposten und schlich sich in sein Zimmer es war höchste Zeit sich ein wenig bequemer anzuziehen.

..ooOoo..

Etwas ratlos stand Severus im Bad. Mit dem Verbandsmaterial das er in dem „Erste-Hilfe-Schrank" gefunden hatte, hatte er seine Bisswunde wenigstens reinigen und notdürftig verbinden können. Ein Kunstwerk war es wahrlich nicht geworden, doch es würde für den Anfang reichen. Vielmehr stand er jetzt vor einem anderen Problem – was sollte er anziehen? Die Garderobe mit der er gestern hier eingetroffen war, war durchgeschwitzt und durch seine nässende Wunde ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Nur seine Hose und die Boxershorts konnte man noch als einigermaßen akzeptabel bezeichnen.

Na ja musste er eben oben ohne warten bis seine Sachen aus Hogwarts hier eintrafen. Und Lupin war ja schließlich auch ein Mann also kein Grund sich zu genieren… obwohl so weit er wusste stand Remus eher auf das eigene Geschlecht.

Leicht zögernd betrachtete er sein Bild im Glas des Spiegels ehe er mit den Kopf schüttelte. _‚Ich bin kein Mann für den er sich interessiert, ich bin einer seiner Erzfeinde also kein Grund sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.'_

Vorsichtig, um seine Wunde nicht allzu sehr zu beanspruchen, sammelte er seine Siebensachen vom Boden auf, trat hinaus in den Gang und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Jetzt etwas munterer betrachtete er sich sein neues Domizil genauer. Denn das dieses Haus seine Heimat für die nächste Zeit werden würde hatte ihm Albus Dumbledore in einer ziemlich hitzigen Diskussion mehr als deutlich gemacht. Und sein neues so genanntes ‚Zuhause' war nicht mal schlecht, das musste er schon zugeben. Von außen, so hatte er gestern im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaternen erkennen können, war es ein altes weißgetünchtes Landhaus mit einem Dach aus Ried. Innen jedoch war es wesentlich moderner eingerichtet. Sämtliches Mobiliar das er in den letzten Stunden und auch jetzt entdeckte bestand aus hellem Erlen- oder Buchenholz, die Räume waren lichtdurchflutet und generell war alles in sanften Naturtönen gehalten – schlicht und freundlich dem Wesen des Eigentümers entsprechend.

Ebenso schien Lupin eine Vorliebe für Grünpflanzen zu besitzen, die Severus ziemlich schnell als die pflegeleichtesten ihrer Art enttarnte und ein leichtes spöttisches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Gut er musste zugeben das auch er selber nicht mit dem grünen Daumen gesegnet war, aber in seinen Räumen auf Hogwarts fand man deswegen auch keine Pflanzen, mal ganz abgesehen von ungünstigen Lichtverhältnissen die dort herrschten.

Eine andere Frage beschäftigte ihn viel mehr. Wie konnte sich der Werwolf so ein Haus leisten, die Prämie die Ihnen der Phoenixorden nach dem Ende von „Du-weißt-schon-wem" bezahlt hatte reichte dafür auf keinen Fall aus.

Das Geräusch einer zuschnappenden Schublade verriet ihn dass der Gryffindor sich in der Küche aufhielt und dass es jetzt wohl Zeit war sich ihm zu stellen. Bevor er seinem Grauen jedoch gegenüber trat sammelte er im Flur einen kleinen Zettel auf, den der Wind offenbar auf den Boden hatte segeln lassen. „Bin mal eben einkaufen gefahren - Remus" stand darauf geschrieben. _‚Wie freundlich – nur habe ich ihn bis jetzt noch gar nicht vermisst.'_ Leicht säuerlich ob dieser irritierenden Freundlichkeit, die der Andere ihm nach all den Jahren noch entgegen brachte knüllte er die Notiz zusammen und betrat die Küche.

Remus, nun gekleidet in eine etwas zu große olivgrüne Leinenhose, die über der Taille mit einer Kordel festgezogen war und ein weißes T-Shirt, war gerade damit beschäftigt sich einen Apfel zu schälen als sein Besucher missmutig und mit noch leicht feuchten Haaren die Küche betrat und mit ihm ein dezenter Rosenduft. Innerlich grinste der Werwolf von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen, äußerlich blieb er jedoch völlig gelassen, denn würde er jetzt einen Ton diesbezüglich von sich geben so war er sich sicher das die weißen eleganten Finger des Zaubertränkemeisters um seinen Hals das letzte wären was er spüren würde. Und es wäre doch schade sein Leben jetzt zu verlieren da Severus ihm so appetitlich und halb entblößt gegenüber stand. Genüsslich biss er in seinen Apfel und lehnte sich an die Anrichte hinter sich. Ja Severus war definitiv noch immer ein Leckerbissen, doch das er sich hier so freizügig präsentierte…

Sein Blick fiel auf das feucht fleckige Hemd und den zerknitterten Umhang in der Hand des Schwarzhaarigen. „Wenn du magst kann ich dir eines von meinen Hemden geben." Bot er hilfsbereit an. _‚Deine Hose ist auch nicht mehr die Sauberste, am Besten ziehst du sie gleich mit... andere Gedanken Remus! Andere Gedanken! Manchmal ist der Jagdinstinkt so kurz nach dem Vollmond nicht wirklich dienlich.'_

„Nein danke! Meine Sachen müssten bald hier eintreffen, bis dahin würde ich, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände bereitet, meine Ruhe haben und noch etwas schlafen."

Gekonnt überhörte der Brünette den kühlen Ton der in Severus Worten stets mitschwang. „Gern leg dich ruhig wieder in die Wohnstube ich hab das Bettzeug noch nicht weggeräumt. Aber vielleicht solltest du mich vorher noch einmal einen Blick auf deine Wunde werfen lassen sie liegt doch recht unzugängig."

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht Lupin, ich brauch einzig und allein Ruhe." Und schon rauschte er davon und Remus blieb nichts anderes übrig als mit den Schultern zu zucken und abermals genüsslich in seinen Apfel zu beißen. So leicht gab er nicht auf...

..ooOoo..

Als Remus ungefähr eine Halbestunde später mit Verbandszeug, Desinfektionsmittel und Wundsalbe die Wohnstube betrat schlief Severus, wie vom Werwolf bereits vermutet, tief wie ein Stein. Der Tränkemeister lag auf die gesunde Seite gedreht auf der Couch mit dem Gesicht zur Rückwand, damit er unter keinen Umständen im Schlaf auf seine Verletzungen rutschen würde. Vorsichtig trat Remus an ihn heran und besah sich die schief sitzende Kompresse deren nasse Ecken sich bereits wieder lösten.

Vorsichtig warf er noch einmal einen Blick in das Gesicht des Schlafenden und stupste ihn probehalber an die schmerzende Schulter. Doch Severus zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, sein Körper hatte, um sich regenerieren zu können, einfach auf Tiefschlaf umgestellt. Ein Werwolfsbiss war manchmal besser als jeder Schlaftrunk, wenn auch nicht unbedingt diesem vorzuziehen.

„Du bist so ein Sturkopf." Remus ließ sich auf den Knien neben der Couch nieder und schnappte sich eine kleine Ölflasche damit er unbemerkt die Pflaster der Kompresse entfernen konnte. Leicht verteilte er die klare Substanz auf seinen Fingern und war irgendwie froh das sein Herz nicht wie vielleicht noch vor Jahren Saltos schlug, als er die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte – vielleicht war er ja über seine Leidenschaft zu dem Slytherin hinweg oder war die Sorge um ihn im Moment einfach größer? Wie auch immer.

Vorsichtig löste er das Pflaster und besah sich die Kompresse, die Wunde nässte ganz offensichtlich und schien sich, trotz Wundsalbe die der Andere aufgetragen hatte, zu entzünden. Remus verstaute die alte Kompresse in einem kleinen Müllbeutel und stand auf um sich aus der Küche etwas abgekochtes Wasser zu holen, die Wunde musste er noch einmal auswaschen ehe er seine Arbeit fortsetzte.

Als er den Biss schließlich aufs gründlichste ausgewaschen hatte nahm er die Verletzung etwas genauer in Augenschein. Der Biss in Severus Schulter verlief von der Halsbeuge über den Nacken bis zum linken Schulterblatt, was darauf schließen ließ das der Wolf ihn von hinten angegriffen haben musste. Er hatte viel Glück gehabt, das die Reißzähne des Wolfes nicht seine Hauptschlagader getroffen hatten, sonst hätte er die Attacke vielleicht ohne größere Verletzungen überstanden wäre aber verblutet.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen Biss war dieser hier sauber und richtig deutlich zu erkennen, der Wolf hatte Severus also nicht zerfleischen wollen und wohl auch nicht versucht ihn mit sich zuzerren. Vielmehr hatte er ihn einfach in die Halsbeuge gebissen und ihn festgehalten. Vorsichtig fuhr Remus am Rande des Bisses entlang. Offensichtlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige versucht aufzustehen, denn es war deutlich zu sehen das der Wolf ihm die Zähne nach dem ersten Biss noch einmal tiefer ins Fleisch getrieben hatte ohne jedoch erneut zu zubeißen.

‚_Was wäre passiert hätte James damals nicht eingegriffen? Hätte ich Severus getötet oder ihn, wie jetzt der andere Wolf, zu meinem Weggefährten gemacht? Doch was wäre dann gewesen? Wahrscheinlich wäre das alles für unser weiteres Leben egal gewesen. Du hättest mich so oder so gehasst.'_

Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper vor ihm, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen. Besorgt legte Remus seine Hand auf die Stirn seines Patienten. _‚Fieber. Das ist nach so einem Biss normal. Dennoch hätte ich gedacht das es dich stärker erwischt – immerhin musste ich damals unter ständiger Aufsicht 6 Wochen in Sankt Mungos verbringen. Du bist wirklich zäh. Liegt das an dem Leben das du bisher geführt hast? Die Ausbildung zum Deatheater und die ‚Zurechtweisungen' durch den Dunklen Lord? Andererseits hast du seit ich dich kenne niemals irgendeine Schwäche erkennen lassen. Was hat dich nur so hart werden lassen?'_ Traurig strich er Severus eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wand sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zu.

Mit einem Kosmetiktuch verteilte er Desinfektionsmittel auf der Wunde um sie dann noch einmal sorgfältig mit seiner spezialen Wundsalbe zu behandeln. Und wesentlich platzierter und haltbarer als vorher deckte er die Verletzung mit einer frischen Kompresse ab. Dann räumte er die um ihn verstreuten Utensilien wieder zusammen und erhob sich. _‚Und um dein Fieber in den Griff zu bekommen werd ich dir in der nächste Zeit wohl Holunderblütentee servieren müssen – egal ob du den mir vor die Füße spuckst oder nicht.'_

..ooOoo..

Seit fast drei Stunden versuchte Remus sich verzweifelt auf die Hausarbeiten seiner Nachhilfeschüler zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder wanderte sein sorgenvoller Blick zu dem Slytherin. Severus schlief weiterhin tief und fest, ab und an durchbrach ein leises Stöhnen die Stille. Das Fieber schien stärker zu werden und proportional dazu nahm auch Remus Unruhe zu. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, wusste nicht was er tun konnte und war schlicht und einfach der Verzweiflung nahe.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Terrassentür erlöste ihn schließlich. Ein silbrig leuchtender Bart mit dazugehörigem langem Haar zeigte Remus das sein alter Direktor und Freund draußen stand. Lächelnd nickte er ihm zu und entriegelte die Tür um ihn einzulassen.

„Schön dich zusehen Albus."

Die blauen Augen blitzen freundlich und so fiel auch die Umarmung aus, in die der Werwolf gezogen wurde, ehe der Direktor sprach. „Na wie macht sich unser Sorgenkind?"

„Es schläft." Schmunzelte Remus und blickte hinter sich. Als Sorgenkind konnte man Severus nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen eher als ausgewachsene Katastrophe – nun ja manchmal jedenfalls, im Moment sah er ausnahmsweise recht friedlich aus.

Ein leichtes Lächeln überzog bei diesem Anblick die Gesichter der beiden Männer als sie sich der Couch näherten.

„Albus… Severus hat ziemliches Fieber kannst du etwas für ihn tun?"

Der alte Direktor trat an den Schlafenden heran und flüsterte eine kleine Zauberformel, die den Körper des Mannes vor ihm in ein leichtes blau-grünes Licht hüllte. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Sein Körper ist noch von dem Biss geschwächt und wehrt sich heftig gegen das Werwolfsblut das nun durch seine Venen fließt." Dumbledore steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Falten seines Umhangs. „Er wird damit fertig werden, glaub mir er ist widerstandsfähig."

Nicht wirklich beruhigt nickte sein ehemaliger Schüler und sie ließen sich auf den Sesseln neben der Couch nieder. Bei einer von Dumbledore herbei gezauberten Tasse Kakao besprachen sie das weitere Vorgehen. Der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte einige seiner geschicktesten Hauselfen mitgebracht, die gleich damit anfingen das Dachgeschoss des kleinen Hauses auszubauen, damit der Hauslehrer der Slytherins dort untergebracht werden konnte. Des Weiteren erklärte Dumbledore ihm warum er Severus bei ihm untergebracht hatte. Er war der Meinung dass es Severus vielleicht etwas leichter hätte wenn er in der ersten Zeit einen erfahrenen Werwolf an seiner Seite hätte, der ihm alle nach und nach auftretenden Veränderungen erklären könnte und ihn auch in den Umgang mit seiner Umwelt unterweisen konnte. Besonders der erste Vollmond zerbrach den beiden Männern den Kopf, wie sollten sie den Schwarzhaarigen darauf vorbereiten?


	4. Die Werwolf WG

**Lupus**

By LonlyAngel

Pairing: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape

**..ooOO 03. Kapitel – Die Werwolf WG OOoo..**

„Ich gebe ihn in deine Hände Remus. Ich wüsste keinen der besser geeignet wäre. Pass gut auf ihn auf, denn er selbst kann es offensichtlich nicht. Und vielleicht schaffst du es ihn etwas umgänglicher zu machen. Ich weiß das er deine sanfte ruhige Art zu schätzen weiß." Mit einem belustigenden Zwinkern begab sich der Graubärtige zurück zur Terrassentür durch die er gute anderthalb Stunden zuvor eingetreten war. „Ich werde in ein paar Tagen noch einmal nach euch beiden sehen und dann mit Severus abklären wie wir den Unterrichtsbetrieb fortsetzen können. Ausfälle wie in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' können wir uns nicht leisten."

„Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt, doch um den Unterricht brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, eher würde sich unser ‚Sorgenkind' noch einmal von einem Werwolf beißen lassen als Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen – das ist sein Lebensinhalt." Versuchte der Werwolf Dumbledore zu beruhigen auch wenn ihn dieser Gedanke traurig stimmte.

„Ja leider, vielleicht tut ihn die kleine Auszeit hier auf dem Land ja etwas gut und er entdeckt wie schön es auch ohne Arbeit sein kann. Möglicherweise findet er ja auch jemanden an den er sein Herz verliert. Es wird langsam an der Zeit das dieser ewige Junggeselle endlich unter die Haube kommt." Dumbledore zog seinen Hut und verneigte sich leicht vor Remus ehe er apperierte.

Seufzend schloss Remus die Glastür und zog einen der Vorhänge davor. Sofort kehrte wieder Stille im Haus ein, wenn man von den Geräuschen der Hauselfen im obersten Stockwerk mal absah. Ein Blick auf den Slytherin auf der Couch stimmte ihn ein wenig glücklicher, endlich schlief dieser ruhig. So machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, der eine Apfel am Vormittag war nicht gerade genug um seinen Tagesbedarf an Nahrung zu decken.

..ooOoo..

„Hunger?"

Severus nickte nur und betrat die Küche nun endgültig. Der Hunger hatte ihn wenige Minuten zuvor geweckt und ihn in Richtung der Küche getrieben. Natürlich war es ihm nicht entgangen das der Verband auf seinem Schulterblatt besser saß als noch am Morgen. Ihm war klar dass der gryffindorsche Werwolf seine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben musste, doch ein Dankeschön sollte er dafür nicht von ihm verlangen schließlich hatte er ihn nicht darum gebeten.

Remus stand auf und begab sich zur Anrichte auf der die Brötchen lagen, die er am Morgen gekauft hatte. Flink zog er ein scharfes Messer aus dem Messerblock und halbierte zwei davon. Dann wanderte er zum Kühlschrank und suchte sich ein paar Zutaten zusammen, die er ordentlich neben seinem Schneidebrettchen aufreihte. Er bemerkte sehr wohl die kritischen Blicke in seinem Rücken, doch sie machten ihn seltsamerweise glücklich. _‚Wie habe ich diese Blicke vermisst. Früher habe ich sie des Öfteren auf mir gefühlt'_

Lächelnd fing er an die Brötchenhälften mit etwas Butter zu bestreichen und sie dann mit einem Salatblatt zu verzieren, gefolgt von einer Scheibe Schinken oder Käse, noch einem Salatblatt, Gurken- und Tomatenscheiben, sowie einen kleinen Klecks Salatsauce. Als er alles auf einen Teller angerichtet und den restlichen Belag wieder im Kühlschrank verstaut hatte, drehte er sich zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Gast um und stellte ihn den Teller vor die Nase.

„Lass es dir schmecken. Ich mach' uns derweil einen Tee." Er holte aus einem der Hängeschränke zwei bunte Tassen und Teebeutel. Noch immer konnte er die Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren, die jetzt wahrscheinlich weniger kritisch als verächtlich waren – doch er war nun mal ein Mensch der es sich gern einfach machte und deswegen Teebeutel bevorzugte. Er füllte einen kleinen blauen etwas eingedellten Wasserkessel, den er praktischerweise nie wegräumte, schnell noch mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Dann drehte er sich wieder seinem Gast zu und lehnte sich an die Arbeitsfläche um bereit zu stehen wenn der kleine Kessel mit Pfeifen anfangen sollte.

Die Zeit bis dahin nutzte er um sein Gegenüber genauer zu studieren. Trotz des Schlafes sah Severus immer noch unglaublich müde aus, die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen standen im entsetzlichen Kontrast zu seiner blassen fast pergamentfarbenen Haut. Die Augen, denen normalerweise immer ein gefährliches Blitzen innewohnte, waren stumpf wenn auch immer noch von einer gewissen Schärfe. Sie zeugten davon welcher Kampf sich im Inneren des Mannes abspielte. _‚Du bist zu dem geworden was du am meisten gefürchtet, verachtet und verabscheut hast – ein Werwolf. Ich hoffe das du mir nicht daran zerbrichst.'_

„Lupin hören Sie auf mich so mitleidig anzusehen. Das brauche ich nicht und am aller wenigsten von Ihnen." Kühl sah ihn der Tränkemeister in die Augen. Sie waren sich wirklich fremd geworden in all den Jahren und Remus vermutete das die Zeit hier zusammen vielleicht nicht die Schönste seines Lebens werden würde.

„Ich habe eher Mitleid mit dem Wolf der dich gebissen hat, ich hoffe er hat deinen bitteren Geschmack nicht noch immer auf der Zunge." Etwas zu heftig riss er den pfeifenden Kessel vom Herd und goss ihren Tee auf, ehe er die Tassen zum Tisch hinüber trug und sich dem Griesgram gegenübersetzte. Dann faltete er die Hände und sah den Anderen schon fast provokativ an. An seinen Anblick musste Severus sich schon gewöhnen wenn er hier wohnte.

Mit einem genervten Schnauben wandte sich der neue Untermieter in Spe seinem Essen zu. Während ihm von Remus die Sachlage in der er sich befand erläutert wurde.

„Nun Dumbledore hat dich nicht zu mir geschickt damit du etwas über Werwölfe lernst." Remus legte sein Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände. „Du kennst ihre Merkmale oder besser gesagt die Symptome. Auch der Transformationsverlauf bei Vollmond ist dir nicht gänzlich fremd." Remus hielt einen Moment lang inne als seine Gedanken für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurück zu jenem Vollmondabend kehrten als er und Severus noch Schüler gewesen waren und Severus schreckensbleich seine Verwandlung miterleben durfte. Dann räusperte er sich kurz. „Was das anbelangt muss ich dir also nichts erzählen. Doch du kennst Werwölfe nur aus einer Sicht und zwar aus der des ‚Arztes' ich soll dir helfen die andere Seite kennen zu lernen nämlich die Seite des ‚Patienten'. Du weißt nicht wie es ist wenn man spürt wie sich der Körper verändert und man merkt wie einem langsam die Kontrolle über sich entgleitet - wenn man sich an ein anderes animalisches Wesen verliert auf das man in den Zeiten ohne Wolfbanntrankes keinen Einfluss nehmen konnte. Das ist der Grund weswegen Dumbledore wollte das du für die nächste Zeit bei mir einziehst. Ein paar seiner Hauselfen gestalten gerade mein Dachgeschoss zu einem Zimmer für dich um und bringen deine Sachen her. Ich hoffe das wir einigermaßen gut miteinander auskommen, Severus." Vorwurfsvoll blickte er über den Rand seiner Tasse in zwei nachtschwarze Augen und beließ es vorläufig dabei.

„Und wann soll der ‚Unterricht' beginnen?" versuchte Severus so neutral wie möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er war noch zu geschafft für weitere Auseinandersetzungen, sein Körper schien mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein, als seinen sonst so scharfen Verstand mit Energie zu versorgen damit er den Gryffindor in seine Schranken verweisen konnte.

„Ich gebe keine Unterrichtsstunden, wenn Fragen auftreten fragst du einfach..." Hielt sich auch der vermeintliche Konkurrent zurück.

..ooOoo..

Die Geräusche von oben verstummten. Fast synchron sahen die beiden Schweigenden zur Decke. Remus war erleichtert über diese Unterbrechung ihres beharrlichen Schweigens – saßen sie doch nun schon seit einer, wie ihm schien, Ewigkeit bei einem Pott Tee, die Tassen und den leeren Teller wie eine Schutzmauer zwischen sich gestellt und sprachen kein Wort. Für Severus war das vielleicht normal, doch Remus machte solche Stille nervös. Schnell nahm er den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher, stand auf und stellte ihn auf die Anrichte.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen was die Elfen aus meinem Dachgeschoß gemacht haben." Neugierig verließ er die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Severus.

Schon als sie das erste Stockwerk erreichten entdeckten sie die Veränderungen. Die kleine Falltüre in der Decke zwischen Remus' Zimmer und dem Bad war einer kleinen Treppe gewichen die nun an derselben Stelle durch die Decke führte und schließlich auf einen kleinen Podest mit weinroten Läufer endete.

In einer Ecke stand eine alte Holztruhe, die, wie Remus sich erinnerte, einst zwischen dem ganzen anderen Gerümpel auf dem Dachboden gestanden hatte. Erhellt wurde der Podest durch eine kleine Dachluke unter der eine seltsam anmutende Grünpflanze mit dunkelblauen Blüten stand. Gleich neben dieser trennte eine Eichentüre den Vorsprung von dem dahinter liegenden neuen Wohnraum, der, wenn Remus seiner Orientierung glauben konnte, genau über seinem Schlafzimmer gelegen war. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück zu dem Slytherin Hauslehrer trat er ein.

Die ehemalige Dachkammer war ebenso wie sein Zimmer rechteckig jedoch um ein paar Quadratmeter größer. Ab der Raummitte hin zur linken Stirnseite war die Decke aufgrund des Daches abfallend. Und dort an der niedrigsten Stelle unter einer Dachluke befand sich ein Arbeitstisch auf dem eine kleine hölzerne Truhe mit Serverus' Zaubertrankutensilien stand. Im Moment war das Fenster offen und ein angenehm frischer Wind wehte in die ehemals stickige Dachkammer. Für dunklere Tag- und Nachtzeiten waren zwei Fackeln direkt neben dem Fenster angebracht worden und es fanden sich auch diverse Kerzenständer in den Räumlichkeiten.

Der Tür gegenüber stand ein riesiges Himmelbett mit weinroten Samtvorhängen hinter welchen Remus schwarze Satinbettwäsche mit grau-silbrigem Muster erkennen konnte. Der große Kleiderschrank der am Kopfende des Bettes bestand, sowie das andere Mobiliar, war aus dunklem Eichenholz. In der Raummitte stand auf einem weinroten Teppich, ähnlich dem auf dem Podest, ein kleiner kniehoher Tisch, flankiert von zwei schwarzen Sesseln von denen man einen wunderschönen Blick auf den Kamin rechts neben der Tür hatte, dessen Feuer aber wie der im Wohnzimmer zur Sommerzeit keine Wärme ausstrahlte.

An den Wänden zogen sich jede Menge Regale für Bücher und Zaubertrankutensilien entlang. Eine große beruhigend tickende Standuhr in der Ecke mit dem Familienwappen der Snape's, einen schwarzen Panther zu dessen Pfoten sich eine silberne Schlange wand, gab dem Raum eine behagliche Atmosphäre. Remus war beeindruckt auch wenn der eher rustikale Stil des Zimmers nicht unbedingt sein Geschmack war, so passte es vortrefflich zu Severus.

Alles in allem machte es einen doch wohnlichen Eindruck was aber wahrscheinlich daher rührte dass die beiden Eulen des Schwarzhaarigen bereits neugierig das neue Territorium erkundeten. Eine kleine Schwarz-graue, die Remus als die ihm bereits bekannte Zwergohreule „Sokrates" identifizierte, knabberte interessiert an Vorhängen des Himmelbettes während die Andere etwas größere ihren Rundflug auf Remus Schulter beendete und ihr Köpfchen an den braunen Haaren des Werwolfes rieb. Die ihm neue Eule klassifizierte Remus als Weißgesichtsohreule, deren gelbe Augen durch ihr weißes Gesicht richtig zu leuchten schienen, zum Abschluss war das Antlitz des schlauen Tieres durch zwei schwarze Brillenränder eingerahmt.

„Zwei schöne Tiere. Die kleine Grau-schwarze kenne ich, das ist doch Sokrates, du hattest sie schon damals. Aber warum hast du dir noch eine Zweite gekauft?"

„Aristoteles, ist ein Erbstück."

Liebevoll strich Remus durch das Gefieder der Eule auf seiner Schulter und sein Blick fiel auf den silbernen Reifen an deren Fuß. _‚Aristoteles - K.S.? Seltsam.'_ Denn wenn er sich recht erinnerte so trug Severus andere Eule einen ebensolchen Ring auf der aber ihr Name, Sokrates, und seine Initialen S.S. standen. „Wer ist K.S.?" rutschte ihm auch gleich die ziemlich persönliche Frage raus.

„Das geht Sie nichts an Lupin!" kam auch prompt die schroffe Antwort von einer Kleider-Truhe neben dem Kamin.

Seufzend wandte sich der Eigentümer des Hauses den in Reih und Glied stehenden Hauselfen vor dem Bett zu. Der Blick zu Severus hatte ihm gezeigt das dieser zufrieden zu sein schien, jedenfalls hatte er einen jener taxierenden Blicke aufgesetzt der den Schluss zuließ das er gerade überlegte wo er seine Flubberwürmer unterbrachte. Remus räusperte sich noch einmal kurz und meinte dann zu den getreuen Dienern von Hogwarts. „Ich denke das kann man gelten lassen ihr könnt wieder gehen." Was die Hauselfen mit einen „plopp" auch taten.

Remus selber begab sich ebenfalls mit den Worten „Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe auspacken." hinaus. Er hatte die Tür fast geschlossen als er noch einmal seinen Kopf durch den Spalt steckte. „Eine Bedingung habe ich noch: Keine Magie hier im Haus! Die Posteulen, der Wolfsbanntrank inklusive Werwolf, meine magische Literatur und die Nachhilfestunden die ich gebe sind definitiv genug Magie für so ein kleines Städtchen. Deine Zaubertränke fallen allerdings nicht unter dieses Verbot solange sie nicht explodieren." Damit verschwand Remus endgültig und ließ einen ungläubig dreinschauenden Severus zurück.

Lupin gab Nachhilfe? Er der Master of Poisons und explodierende Zaubertränke? Hatte der Gryffindor jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Und hier sollte er jetzt wohnen? Mal wieder unter einem Dach mit dem Werwolf?

Schweren Herzens begann Severus damit seine Sachen auszupacken, etwas was er Jahre schon nicht getan hatte. Hogwarts war praktisch sein Heim geworden seit er dort unterrichtete und wenn er es sich genau überlegte eigentlich schon früher. Er war immer glücklich in diesen schützenden Gemäuern gewesen, wenn man mal von den Augenblicken in denen er mit den Rumtreibern konfrontiert wurde absah. Na ja eigentlich hatte er ja nur Ärger mit Potter und Black gehabt, denn Lupin verhielt sich damals schon angenehmerweise zurück. Freundschaft würde er mit diesen Rumtreiber-Überbleibsel dennoch nicht schließen.

Ein gelangweiltes Schuschuen zog Severus Aufmerksamkeit auf die größere der beiden Eulen. „Schon gut, wir werden nicht lang hier bleiben, Aristoteles." Hinter ihnen war ein den Beiden nur allzu bekanntes Geräusch zu hören, so dass sich der Schwarzhaarigen gar nicht umzudrehen brauchte als er seine kleine Eule zurechtwies. „Sokrates hör endlich auf an den Bettvorhängen zu knabbern!" Er verdrehte die Augen als ihn der entschuldigende Blick des heran fliegenden Vogels traf und irgendwie kam er sich mal wieder albern vor das er mit diesem Federvieh sprach.

Düster platzierte er seine Sachen in dem Kleiderschrank als vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild von Remus als (Nachhilfe-) Lehrer auftauchte. Er sah den Braunhaarigen an einem Tisch sitzend wie er, in der für ihn so typischen ruhigen Art, einem dämlichen Schüler etwas erklärte während seine Augen diesen wundersam goldenen Schimmer besaßen, den sie immer annahmen wenn der Werwolf in einem mit offenen Feuer beleuchteten Raum war.

Severus seufzte. Still und heimlich bewunderte er Remus' freundliche und ruhige Art. Er war einfach der perfekte Lehrer und mit seiner geduldigen Art bestimmt noch ein viel besserer Nachhilfelehrer. Er strahlte eine innere Wärme aus die ihm, Severus, einfach fehlte. Einmal war es ihm sogar so vorgekommen als wäre die Temperatur in seinem Kerker um einige Grad angestiegen nur weil Remus ihn besucht hatte um seinen Wolfsbanntrank abzuholen.

Lucius besaß diese Gabe nicht. Energisch schüttelte Severus den Kopf, diese beiden Männer waren nicht zu vergleichen. Außerdem wieso kam ihm jetzt ausgerechnet Luc in den Sinn? _‚Wo er jetzt wohl ist?'_ Etwas sehnsüchtig sah der Schwarzhaarige zum Fenster hinaus. Seit Lucius vor 5 Monaten unter rätselhaften Umständen aus Askaban verschwand fehlte von ihm jede Spur. Einige Ministeriumsbeamte waren extra nach Hogwarts gekommen um ihn, den ehemaligen Schulfreund, Todesserkameraden und immer noch guten Bekannten mit Fragen zu löchern. Wahrscheinlich würde das Misstrauen gegen ihn nie aufhören. Nicht das es Severus störte, es nervte ihn nur das er, wenn es um Todesser ging, scheinbar immer der Erste war den man aus seiner trauten Ruhe rüttelte und verhörte.

Wütend schlug er den Deckel der alten Holztruhe zu. Na wenigstens hatte der Gedanke an diese Hohlköpfe ihn für fünf Minuten von Lupin abgelenkt. Augenrollend das er ausgerechnet jetzt wieder an ihn dachte schwang er den Zauberstab und schrumpfte seine Kleidertruhe um sie unter dem Bett verstauen zu können.

‚_Eine Bedingung habe ich noch: Keine Magie hier im Haus!' _

Schulterzuckend ob des ersten Regelverstoßes legte Severus seinen Zauberstab aus rotbraunem Mahagoniholz in die passende Schatulle, brachte beides in der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches unter und schob sie zu. Stumm stand er da und starrte auf die geschlossene Lade.

Nein das konnte er nicht machen. Seit er an seinem 11. Geburtstag den Zauberstab erhalten hatte, hatte er sich nie von ihm getrennt, wenn man mal von ein paar Entwaffnungszaubern absah. Und jetzt sollte er ihn in einer völlig unbekannten Umgebung und in unmittelbarer Gesellschaft eines Werwolfes wegschließen? Nein. Nein. Und nochmals NEIN. Geschwind öffnete er die Schublade wieder. Mochte Lupin noch so darauf bestehen, er würde den Zauberstab auch weiterhin in seiner Nähe behalten. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen was man(n) sich hier vom Leib halten musste.

tbc.


	5. Des Tränkemeisters neue Kleider

** Meta Capricorn**

Es freut mich dass du trotz der langen unfreiwilligen Unterbrechung noch an Bord der „Lupus" bist. Tja und das Dumbledore ihn unter die Haube bekommen will – hmm sagen wir mal so: Er will ihn an den Mann bringen ;D Okay das klingt jetzt als käme es aus dem Einzelhandel. seufz Schwer schwer. Ich hoffe das ich das mit den weitren Kapitel vergessen machen kann. Aber danke für den Hinweis. Pass weiter schön auf. Es schleichen sich immer wieder Fehler ein.

** Cyberrat**

Tss Tss das ist doch eine Verfälschung der Ergebnisse knuddel

**Lupus**

By LonlyAngel

Pairing: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape

**..ooOO 04. Kapitel – Des Tränkemeisters neue Kleider OOoo..**

Den Rest der ersten Woche und den größten Teil der darauf folgenden Woche bekam Remus den düsteren Werwolf nur noch zu den Essenzeiten zu Gesicht und das auch nicht regelmäßig. Severus Tagesbeschäftigung bestand vornehmlich aus Schlafen, Lesen und dem Brauen verschiedenster teils übelriechender Tränke, so dass er den ganzen Tag allein in seiner Dachkammer verbrachte und dem Braunhaarigen seine gelegentlich auftretenden Fieberschübe verheimlichte.

Bei ihren gemeinsamen eher schweigsamen Mahlzeiten entging dem aufmerksamen Werwolf-Mentor dennoch nicht das schwächliche Zittern, das dann und wann durch den Körper seines Zöglings zog. Wohl auch weil er den Verlauf der Krankheit nur zu gut kannte. Den Plan, dem Schwarzhaarigen Holunderblütentee zu servieren, behielt er somit streng bei, auch wenn er stets von Severus Augen erdolcht wurde. Hartnäckig bestand er auf der Ausrede, dass er momentan keinen anderen Tee im Hause hatte. Okay, das war von vorne bis hinten gelogen, aber der Zweck heiligt ja bekanntlich die Mittel und Severus brauchte etwas, das sein Fieber senkte. Nach den zweifelnden Blicken des Schwarzhaarigen zu urteilen, hatte er Remus zwar längst durchschaut, sagte aber nichts, sondern nahm sich immer ein Stück Zucker und versenkte es in seiner Tasse, um das Gesöff angenehmer zu gestalten.

Umso erstaunter sah Remus auf, als der Schwarzhaarige eines Abends doch einmal die Wohnstube betrat und sich wortlos zu ihm an den Kamin setzte, um dann weiter in seinem leicht vergilbten Buch zu lesen.

‚_Den ganzen Tag Einsamkeit ist wohl selbst dir zuviel?' _Schweigend wand Remus sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Tintenfässchen, ein Block mit weißem Papier, drei Bücher sowie ein Stapel mit Notizen, die er fein säuberlich und in schön geschwungener Schrift auf ein schneeweißes Blatt Papier übertrug. Er verdiente sich zu dem kargen Lohn als Aushilfelehrer noch etwas Geld dazu, indem er für seinen Freund Jack die Bücher las, welche dieser in seinem Laden anbot, und dann eine Kritik beziehungsweise Empfehlungen schrieb. So konnte der junge Buchhändler seiner dankbaren Kundschaft immer genau die Bücher empfehlen die deren individuellen Geschmack entsprachen.

Oft saß Remus deshalb abends vor dem Kamin mit einem Buch, einem Notizblock und einem der beliebten Muggelschreibgeräte, auch Kuli genannt, und ‚arbeite'.

Doch für heute Abend war er fertig. Säuberlich und die frische Tinte vorher noch einmal trocken pustend steckte Remus seine fertigen Buchrezensionen in den bereitgelegten Umschlag und verschloss ihn. Dann räumte er seine Notizen zusammen und verstaute die Sachen in einer Schublade.

„Severus?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah von seinem Buch auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich mach etwas Hühnerfrikassee warm."

„Ich komme gleich nach." lautete die schlichte Antwort des Tränkemeisters oder eher seines grummelnden Magens. Remus nickte ihm kurz zu und begab sich in die Küche. In den letzten Tagen war zwar die Aggressivität aus dem Slytherin gewichen, aber er hielt sich nach wie vor recht distanziert von ihm.

..ooOoo..

Nach dem Abendessen, als Remus mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt war, nahm sich Severus zum ersten Mal die Zeit und betrachtete seinen früheren Widersacher genauer als in den letzten Tagen. Remus sah nicht mehr ganz so müde wie früher oder zu Zeiten des Phönixordens aus. Auch schien er etwas mehr auf den Rippen zu haben, etwas, das wohl an seinem derzeitigen ruhigen und geregelten Leben lag. Seine Kleidung hatte sich merklich verbessert, was Severus auf ein paar ordentliche Geschäfte in diesem Kaff hoffen ließ, denn ihm war durchaus bewusst das er, nun wo er unter Muggeln leben würde, andere Kleider benötigte. Das sagte ihm zwar nicht sonderlich zu, war jedoch unumgänglich, wenn er nicht die nächsten Monate auf dem Dachboden zubringen wollte. Doch zurück zu dem braunhaarigen Mann vor ihm. Die Haare des Wolfes waren ungefähr schulterlang, die grauen Strähnen waren fast nicht mehr auszumachen, was wohl daran lag, dass der natürliche Glanz in die Haare zurückgekehrt war und das Braun wieder von ein paar dunkelblonden bis blonden Strähnen durchzogen war. Remus hatte sie, wie zu Schulzeiten, zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammengefasst, dem dennoch ein paar Strähnen abhanden gekommen waren und ihm nun in die Augen hingen. Im Gegensatz zu dem Zaubertränkelehrer, dessen Haare glatt herunterhingen, was er zum großen Teil den fettigen Dämpfen der Zaubertränke zu verdanken hatte, saßen die Haare des Werwolfes offenbar recht locker denn die Strähnen wippten bei jedem Windzug oder Bewegung leicht um das sonnengebräunte Gesicht. Kurzum der Andere hatte sich ziemlich positiv verändert. _‚Fast so niedlich wie früher… Verdammt… Lucius würde mir für diesen Gedanken die Leviten lesen.'_ Nein es war gewiss nicht so, dass er irgendwelche Gefühle für Remus hegte, aber das er zweifelsohne süß war, konnte er nicht abstreiten.

Remus selbst war sich der genauen Musterung durch den Schwarzhaarigen sehr wohl bewusst und genoss sie. Aber auch er machte sich Gedanken. „Severus?" Ein Blick in das Spiegelbild der Küche im Fenster zeigte ihm, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters besaß, darum sprach er weiter. „Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber da du länger hier bleibst… nun ja… nicht das es mich stört, aber… deine Kleidung ist dann etwas unpassend für Muggel." Nervös sah Remus von dem blaugestreiften Teller, den er gerade abwusch, auf, um Severus Reaktion mitzubekommen. Als dieser nickte, fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort. „Wir haben hier im Städtchen die Möglichkeit etwas für dich zu Kaufen – wir könnten schon morgen dort vorbeischauen."

„In Ordnung." Mit einem Schaben des Holzstuhls auf den braun melierten Bodenfliesen erhob sich Severus und, um nicht abermals in Betrachtungen des Mannes vor seiner Nase zu versinken und auf eigenartige Gedanken zu kommen, begab er sich in seine neuen Gefilde unter dem Dach. Außerdem wartete bestimmt schon eine seiner Eulen mit einigen Unterlagen vom Ministerium oben auf ihn. Die Formulare, die man als Werwolf zu seiner Registrierung auszufüllen hatte, waren wirklich nervenrauben.

..ooOoo..

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Severus schon ausgehfertig in der Küche als Remus gerade dabei war ein paar Scheiben Toast für das Frühstück zu rösten.

„Guten Morgen!" Fast schon unnatürlich fröhlich, wie der Schwarzhaarige fand, wirbelte Remus durch die Küche und deckte den Tisch. Zugegebenermaßen noch etwas verschlafen ließ Severus sich am Tisch nieder und goss ihnen beiden Kaffee ein. Dann schnappte er sich eine der warmen Toastbrotscheiben, die Remus gerade auf dem Tisch platzierte und beschmierte sie mit Erdbeermarmelade. Seltsam, normalerweise aß er solche süßen Sachen nicht, doch was war im Moment schon normal? Das er mit dem Werwolf an einem Frühstückstisch saß und genüsslich sein Toastbrot verdrückte jedenfalls nicht.

„Ich muss nach dem Frühstück noch einmal in die Winkelgasse und zu Gringotts um mir Muggelgeld zu besorgen." Bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige nach einiger Zeit zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Kein Problem ich mach derweil den Abwasch. Was brauchst du denn alles?" Remus goss sich einen großen Schwapp Milch in den Kaffee und rührte ihn um während er fragend über den Tisch hinweg sah.

„Alles." Stellte der Tränkemeister kühl fest.

„Dann wirst du dir eine Menge Muggelgeld einstecken müssen." Bei der Erinnerung an die Summen, die seine Kleidung schon immer verschlang, mochte er sich nicht ausmalen, was die Verkäufer heute an dem Schwarzhaarigen verdienen würden, denn billig war der Geschmack des Anderen bestimmt nicht. Über Geld musste sich Severus, soweit Remus es einschätzen konnte, jedoch keine Gedanken machen, denn er war der Alleinerbe des gesamten Snapeschen Besitzes. Und seine Familie war mindestens so alt wie die der Malfoy's, wenn auch nicht ganz so bekannt und reich. Man konnte Severus also ohne Bedenken zu den gehobenen Kreisen zählen.

Wie es wohl war ohne Geldsorgen leben zu können? Nicht das Geld das wichtigste in Remus Leben war, aber es machte ihm doch zu schaffen jedesmal alles genau kalkulieren zu müssen was er an Geld ausgeben konnte damit er über den Monat kam. Außerdem war er mit seinem Verdienst von anderen abhängig, die Nachhilfestunden waren unregelmäßig und auch die Menge der Buchrezensionen variierte von Monat zu Monat.

Energisch schob er die trüben Gedanken zur Seite, die konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Heute war ein sonniger Tag und er saß zusammen mit Severus am Frühstückstisch und das ohne Streitereien oder mißlaunigem Schweigen. Schon etwas heiterer angelte er sich eine der Toastscheiben und das Töpfchen mit Erdbeermarmelade.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht werden wir zu Fuß in die Stadt gehen, dabei kannst du dir etwas die Umgebung ansehen und nach all den Tagen hier daheim endlich mal die Füße vertreten." Brachte er mit halbvollem Mund hervor.

Ein Nicken kam zur Antwort und völlig unerwartet sogar eine Gegenfrage. „Gibt es denn noch eine Alternative?"

„Ja mein Motorrad. Das benutze ich jedoch recht selten. Eigentlich nur wenn es regnet, ich einkaufen muss oder ich abends länger draußen bleibe. Das Benzin ist recht teuer."

„Dann Laufen wir." Damit war für Severus das Gespräch beendet und er gönnte sich eine weitere Scheibe Toastbrot und Remus reichte Severus das Marmeladen-Töpfchen hinüber als dieser die Brotscheibe auf seinen Teller ablegte.

Das restliche Frühstück verlief schweigend bis Severus aufstand, sich das Hemd glatt strich und sich seinen Umhang aus dem Flur holte. „Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg. Es wird nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern."

„Ok." Remus stand ebenfalls auf um den Tisch abzuräumen während Severus nach London apperierte.

..ooOoo..

Präzise wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk traf der Slytherin nach 59 Minuten mit dem Tagespropheten und einer neuen Ausgabe des Tränkemagazins „Der brodelnde Kessel" wieder in der Little Hampton Street ein. Die beiden Publikationen ließ er vor Remus auf den Couchtisch gleiten ehe er sich an den Braunhaarigen wandte. „Können wir dann?"

„Hab nur auf den Startschuss gewartet." Flink begab sich der Gryffindor hinaus in den Flur und schlüpfte in seine alten schmutzigweißen Turnschuh. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine Jacke, die an der Garderobe baumelte und dort auch hängen blieb denn der Tag sollte, laut Wetterbericht, den er heute morgen am Telefon von seinem Freund Jack durchgegeben bekommen hatte, ziemlich warm werden. Ja manchmal war das Handy, das ihm sein einziger Vertrauter in dieser Stadt geliehen hatte doch recht nützlich, vor allem, wenn man einen Überraschungsbesuch ankündigen musste. Remus verstaute noch den Umschlag mit den Bücherkritiken und zwei der gelesenen Taschenbücher in seinem kleinen Rucksack und komplimentierte Severus dann zur Tür hinaus in die englische Sonne.

..ooOoo..

Zu Severus Überraschung baute sich nach einer 30minütigen Wanderung tatsächlich ein kleines Einkaufszentrum genau in der Stadtmitte vor ihm auf. Es schien sehr beliebt bei den Bewohnern zu sein, denn es herrschte doch ein recht reges Treiben an den Ein- und Ausgängen – etwas das Severus gar nicht mochte. Ihm waren große Menschenansammlungen einfach zu wider. Doch da er keine andere Wahl hatte folgte er dem Braunhaarigen, der ihn zielstrebig zu einem Eingang auf der linken Seite führte.

„In diesem Einkaufszentrum gibt es eigentlich nur ein Geschäft, das alle Arten von Kleidung im Repertoire hat und das ist in der ersten Etage."

Und wirklich Remus hatte nicht zu viel versprochen auf einer schier riesigen Verkaufsfläche tummelte sich von Oberbekleidung über Schuhe und Unterwäsche scheinbar alles was das Herz begehrte oder besser: Severus brauchte.

Es dauerte nicht lang da hatten die Verkäuferinnen ihn auch schon als potentiellen und vor allem zahlungskräftigen Kunden ausgemacht und begannen damit, um ihn herumzuwuseln und ihn nach seinen Wünschen zu fragen. Allerdings hielten sie dabei einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand ein, da der Schwarzhaarige ihnen immer wieder grimmige Blicke zuwarf, wenn ihm eine der emsigen Damen zu nahe kam.

Remus verfolgte dieses Schauspiel ein Weilchen und hätte sich auch fast einen Sitzplatz gesucht, als es darum ging die passenden Hosen für Severus zu finden, doch er riß sich zusammen und verließ seufzend die Szene, um sich selber etwas im Laden umzuschauen – allerdings in seiner Preiskategorie weiter hinten im Geschäft.

‚_Ich und meine Schwärmerei. Ich sollte mich wirklich ein bisschen mehr zusammenreißen - immerhin kam ich ja schon zu Schulzeiten nie an ihn heran… na ja fast nie'_ Ein Lächeln huschte bei diesen Gedanken über seine Gesichtzüge _‚Am Anfang kamen wir zwar noch ganz gut miteinander aus, doch dann wurden die Konflikte zwischen meinen Freunden und ihm immer größer und schließlich besiegelte dann eine Vollmondnacht unser Schicksal endgültig… Und nun? Verdammt! Warum konnte diese vermaledeite Promenadenmischung von einem Werwolf keinen Anderen beißen? Warum ausgerechnet IHN?' _

..ooOoo..

Die Sonne war schon weit über den Zenit hinaus, als die Verkäuferinnen sichtlich erschöpft den Rückzug in ihren Pausenraum antraten und Severus ohne die Mine zu verziehen seine neue Garderobe bezahlte.

Neugierig ließ Remus seinen Blick über die erstandenen Sachen schweifen. Severus hatte sich wirklich komplett neu eingekleidet, denn auf dem Verkaufstresen stapelten sich neben einen paar schwarzen bis zu den Waden schnürrbaren Schuhen, ein 5er Pack mit schwarzen T-Shirts noch zwei Doppelpacks mit schwarzen und dunkelgrünen enganliegenden Boxershorts, mehrere Paare dunkelgrauer Socken, drei Oberhemden ebenfalls in den Farben dunkelgrün, schwarz und sektfarben, ein schwarzer knielanger Mantel und zu guter letzt noch zwei schwarze Hosen (Severus besaß zwar solche im Überfluss, jedoch konnte man nie genug davon haben fand der Schwarze).

Grinsend über die Farbauswahl des Slytherins legte Remus noch etwas dazu das er gefunden hatte – ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt, das mit einer schwarzen Schlange verziert war, die sich von der rechten Schulter an über den Rücken schlängelte und deren Schwanzspitze ungefähr in Bauchnabelgegend lag.

„Was soll ich damit Lupin?" denn das Remus das Schlangen-T-Shirt nicht für sich gedacht hatte, war Severus klar.

Der Angesprochene verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du wohnst bei mir, oder? Und ich wünsche mir, dass du dieses Shirt kaufst, ich weiß einfach, dass es dir steht."

„Da hat ihr Freund allerdings recht Sir. Das Shirt würde Ihnen vortrefflich stehen."

Severus sah etwas verwirrt von dem Brünetten zur Kassiererin und wieder zurück, schließlich waren es die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Gryffindors, die ihn ergeben aufseufzen ließen und der Verkäuferin mit einen Nicken zu verstehen gaben das sie das Stück Stoff mit einpacken konnte. Jetzt schon mit den Kleineren aneinander zugeraten hielt er nicht gerade für klug. Den daraus resultierenden tadelnden Blick ihres Direktors, der die Idee mit dem T-Shirt bestimmt ganz witzig fand, konnte er sich schon fast bildlich vorstellen.

Als der finanzielle Teil erledigt war, begab sich Severus wieder in eine der Umkleiden, um sich dort in die muggelgerechte Kleidung zu werfen.

Mit einer der neuen schwarzen Hosen, dem dunkelgrünen Hemd sowie dem schwarzen Mantel trat er schließlich vor den ‚alten' Werwolf dem einfach die Worte fehlten. Alles saß wie angegossen. Der Anblick versetzte Remus' Herz in einen Alarmzustand und bereite seinen Besitzer alle Mühe standhaft zu bleiben. Jeder Mönch wäre auf ihn stolz gewesen, auch wenn er ein Keuchen nicht ganz zurückhalten konnte.

Mit 3 großen Papiertüten, die das Emblem des Kaufhauses trugen, verließen sie schließlich den Laden.

tbc


	6. Jack

** Meta Capricorn**

Ich nehm niemanden krumm wenn er irgendwelche Fehlerchen in meiner Story findet – es ist meine erste und da kann so was mal vorkommen ;D Ich bin froh wenn mir jemand seine Meinung dazu sagt, so kann ich doch nur lernen. Außerdem nutz ich die Reviewer doch aus um meine Zeilen mal aus ihrer Perspektive anzusehen und so Dinge zu erfahren und Vermutungen zu lesen an die ich selbst vielleicht noch nicht gedacht habe.

Einen Beta hab ich. Cyperrat knuddelt

** cyberrat**

Nü ja ich hab doch noch ein paar gaaaanz kleine Dinge geändert XD knuddel

Los geht's schauen wir mal wie es weiter geht…

**Lupus**

By LonlyAngel

Pairing: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape

_... Mit 3 großen Papiertüten die das Emblem des Kaufhauses trugen verließen sie schließlich den Laden._

**..ooOO 05. Kapitel – Jack OOoo..**

Das Treiben in dem Einkaufzentrum hatte seit ihrer Ankunft sein Gesicht verändert, waren am Vormittag noch vorwiegend Hausfrauen und Rentner unterwegs gewesen so tummelten sich jetzt vor den Geschäften vor allem die Jugendlichen, deren Schule schon aus war. Es fehlte nicht viel und Remus hätte seinen attraktiven Mitbewohner in dem Trubel verloren, denn dieser bog überraschend in eine kleine Drogerie ein. Verdattert blieb Remus stehen.

„Was ist Lupin? Ich brauch nicht lange hier. Ich benötige nur dringend etwas Duschbad und Shampoo, denn was Ihren Geschmack in diesen Dingen angeht liegen wir, wie in vielen Dingen, nicht auf einer Wellenlänge."

‚_Jetzt wirds aber interessant.' _schnell schloss der Braunhaarige wieder auf, das wollte er auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Hinter der Eingangstür reckte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Hals und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Die Abteilung für die Männer lag zum Glück nicht allzu weit hinten, denn als Remus den Tränkemeister mit den aufbauschenden Mantel durch die Regalreihen pflügen sah wurde ihm himmelangst. Nur Mühsam gelang es ihm Schritt zuhalten und fast wäre er aufgelaufen als Severus innehielt und sich den vielen Fläschen und Tuben zuwandte. Und damit begann die Zeremonie. Jedes noch so kleine Gefäß wurde in die Hand genommen kritisch beäugt und einer Geruchskontrolle unterzogen. Hin und wieder wurde eines auch zweimal zu Rate gezogen bis Severus sich schließlich für ein Duschbad von ‚Davidoff', einem Shampoo(!) unbekannter Marke und einem Parfum(!) von ‚Old Spice' entschied.

„Okay, brauchen Sie noch etwas Anständiges, Lupin?"

Fast hektisch schüttelte Remus den Kopf, der Gedanke an die bissigen Bemerkungen bezüglich seiner Auswahl wollte er sich nicht antun. Ebenso wenig war er scharf darauf diese Zeremonie noch einmal zu wiederholen.

„Okay, dann eben nicht." Mit inzwischen knurrendem Magen machten sich die beiden ungleichen Männer auf den Weg zu Kasse und hinaus in die gläsern überdachten Passagen.

Suchend blickte sich der Größere der Beiden um. Es musste hier doch irgendwo etwas Essbares aufzutreiben sein. Auch wenn er nicht so aussah, aber auch ein Severus Snape brauchte ab und an Nahrung und das Marmeladentoast von heute morgen war schon mindestens zweimal verdaut. Dann fiel Severus Blick endlich auf einen kleinen Bäckerladen über den ein Café zu sein schien. „Lupin."

„Ja?"

„Es ist bereits weit nach Mittag. Lassen Sie und dort etwas essen. Ich lad Sie ein."

War heute sein Geburtstag? Erst bekam er Severus in ‚sehr kleidsamer' Muggelkleidung zu sehen, dann schleppte er ihn mit in eine Drogerie und jetzt lud er ihn noch zum Essen ein? „Womit hab ich das denn verdient?"

„Sehen Sie es als Revange für das Essen der letzten Tage."

„Aber dafür bekomme ich doch Geld von dir..." Remus war es nie ganz geheuer wenn ihn jemand einlud, er hatte immer das Gefühl dann dem Anderen etwas schuldig zu sein.

„Dennoch haben Sie die Arbeit und jetzt hören Sie auf zu diskutieren mir hängt der Magen in den Kniekehlen." Kam es etwas schroffer von seiten des Slytherins, der Remus Edelmut dann und wann verfluchte.

Um jeglichen Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen gehorchte Remus dem Schwarzhaarigen und seinem eigenen Magen, der nicht minder leer war und folgte dem Anderen ins Café.

..ooOoo..

Während unten noch das rege Kommen und Gehen der Kundschaft für Leben gesorgt hatte, befand man sich ein Stockwerk höher in einer völlig anderen Welt. Einer Welt in der die Zeit um vieles langsamer verging. An den unzähligen kleinen Tischen saßen meist Gruppen von zwei, drei oder vier Mädchen die sich tuschelnd über den Schultag unterhielten und die neuesten Gerüchte breit trugen. Es wurden Jungs verglichen und die Chancen berechnet, die man besaß von einem von ihnen ausgeführt zu werden.

Als die beiden Männer diese Szene betraten richteten sich sämtliche Blicke auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der wie ein exotischer Vogel in dieser Umgebung erschien. Er besaß die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Damen in dem kleinen Café, ja sogar die Dame am Tresen vergaß für einen Moment den Kirschkuchen auf ihrer Tortenschaufel und starrte ihnen hinterher.

Remus' Laune steigerte sich mit einem Mal ins Unermessliche, denn ER war es, der in dem Augenblick an der Seite dieses Mannes stand und das Privileg hatte von ihm zum Essen eingeladen zu werden. Er war kurz davor den ganzen Mädchen die Zunge rauszustrecken und demonstrierend den Arm um Severus zu legen, aber da er noch seine Zähne zum Essen brauchte unterließ er dies wohlweislich.

Sie ließen sich an einen kleinen Ecktisch an einer der ausladenden Fensterfronten nieder von denen man einen schönen Blick über die Passagen des Einkaufzentrums hatte. Eine Kellnerin ließ auch nicht lang auf sich warten. Remus fragte sich wen sie umbringen musste damit sie sie bedienen konnte, denn noch immer hatten sich die anderen Gäste nicht wieder ihren Gesprächen zugewandt. Dankbar nickend nahm er die ihnen angebotenen Speisekarten entgegen und reichte eine davon an den Slytherin weiter.

Mit einem rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen und zitternder Stimme erkundigte sich die Kellnerin nach ihren Getränkewünschen und nachdem sie sich einen Kaffee und eine Cola notiert hatte verließ sie den Tisch wieder.

„Lupin, ich hab das Gefühl wir sind hier irgendwie fehl am Platz." Die Stimme des Slytherins war ein heißeres Flüstern er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, denn in Hogwarts mieden die Schüler seinen Blick, um nicht in die stechenden Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Nein Severus das wir so angestarrt werden liegt nur daran, das diese Mädchen hier noch nie einen so… na ja… düsteren und interessanten Mann zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Das hier ist ein kleines Städtchen wo jeder jeden kennt und du als Fremder fällst eben gleich auf. Doch keine Sorge, das wird sich noch legen."

Langsam setzte nun auch das leise monotone Tuscheln im Café wieder ein und die Augenpaare lösten sich bis auf wenige verstohlene Blicke wieder von dem Fremden und dessen Begleiter am Fenster. So dass sie sich in aller Ruhe ihrer Speisekarte zuwenden und die für ein so kleines Café üblich begrenzten Speisen studieren konnten.

Severus war der Erste der sich entschieden hatte und die Karte vor sich auf den Tisch legte. Ohne jegliche Scheu beobachtete er seinen Tischnachbarn dessen Blick sichtlich unentschlossen über die Zeilen huschte. „Lupin hören Sie einfach auf ihren Bauch und überlassen Sie mir die Gedanken über den Preis."

„Aber…"

Ging das denn schon wieder los? Severus warf seinem Gegenüber einen Blick zu, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Also ergab sich Remus und nickte. „Okay."

Er hatte sich gerade entschieden als die Kellnerin mit den bestellten Getränken wieder bei ihnen aufkreuzte. Zaghaft lächelnd stellte sie den Kaffee vor Severus und etwas breiter lächelnd die Cola vor Remus. „Haben Sie etwas gefunden das sie gern bestellen möchten?"

„Ja ich hätte gern ein Baguette mit Käse und Salami."

„Und ich nehme das mit Schinken und Käse." Gab der Tränkemeister ohne einen Blick auf die Angestellte seinen Wunsch ab.

„Ich könnte den beiden Herren auch eine gemischte Aufschnittplatte anbieten, wenn das ihrem Interesse entspricht."

Mit einem Nicken gab Severus diesem Angebot seinen Segen und heimste sich von Remus einen verdutzten Blick ein. Als die Kellner außer Hörweite war grinste er den Schwarzhaarigen an: „So verschieden sind unsere Geschmäcker wohl doch nicht."

Severus zog es jedoch vor auf diese Erkenntnis schweigend einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich zunehmen.

..ooOoo..

„Sir? Ich soll Ihnen noch das hier von dem Mädchen da drüben am Tisch geben." Severus Blick folgt dem schlanken Zeigefinger der Kellnerin, die ihnen soeben die Rechnung gebracht hatte, und sein Blick blieb an einer puterroten Blondine hängen die umgeben von ihren kichernden Freundinnen in der Nähe des Tresens saß. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue entfaltete er das Stück Papier und entdeckte darauf eine Nummer.

Remus, der sich gerade eine der Einkaufstüten schnappte, reckte neugierig seinen Hals „Das ist eine Telefonnummer."

„Eine was?" kam die gezischte Antwort.

Ehm verdammt wie erklärte man einen reinblütigen Zauberer, der keinen blassen Schimmer von der Welt der Muggel hatte, ein Telefon? „Ehm – sie würde sich gern mit dir verabreden." Am besten gar nicht erst anfangen zu erklären – entschied sich der Braunhaarige.

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben verschwand der Zettel nun in der Tasche seines nagelneuen Anzugs und Severus griff nach den restlichen Einkaufstüten. „Lassen Sie uns gehen mir wird dieser Laden langsam wirklich suspekt." Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Mit einem giftigen Blick in Richtung der Zettelschreiberin folgte Remus SEINEM Severus hinaus. Oh Gott war er jetzt etwa schon auf harmlose Schulmädchen eifersüchtig? Moment was hieß hier eigentlich eifersüchtig? Lautete seine Devise nicht: Finger weg von diesem Mann?

„Und nun? Haben Sie noch etwas zu erledigen?" Severus hielt ihm unten noch die Tür des Cafés auf und blickte die weitläufigen Gänge des Zentrums entlang.

„Ich müsste noch einmal zu einem Buchladen in der Stadt. Und dort etwas abgeben. Es wird nicht lang dauern. Ich kann dir so auch gleich mal Jack vorstellen. Er arbeitet da und besucht mich ab und zu, da ist es vielleicht nicht schlecht wenn ihr euch schon mal kennen lernt, nicht das ihr euch in näherer Zukunft für Einbrecher haltet."

Galant bugsierten die beiden Zauberer sich mit Severus Einkäufen nach draußen ins Freie.

„Dort drüben ist übrigens der Waschsalon in dem Jack und ich immer unsere Kleidung waschen. Sie haben dort zehn Maschinen und einen Wäschetrockner." Kurz hielt Remus inne. „Ehm Severus was weißt du eigentlich über das Leben der Muggel?" versuchte er sich feinfühlig auf den neuesten Wissenstand zu bringen.

„Nur das was wir damals in Muggelkunde beigebracht bekommen haben und ich bezweifle stark das ich das alles noch im Gedächtnis habe." Gab der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm zähneknirschend zu, er war nunmal keiner der Menschen, die mit Wissen prahlten, das sie nicht besaßen.

Remus nickte und vertiefte das Thema vorerst nicht weiter er war schon erstaunt über die Offenheit mit der Severus das überhaupt zugegeben hatte, doch anscheinend war er sich bewusst darüber das er jetzt, wo er unter den Muggeln lebte, sich weiterbilden musste. Zum Glück war zu ihrer Zeit Muggelkunde noch ein Pflichtfach gewesen.

..ooOoo..

Der Buchladen, welcher Remus Ziel zu sein schien, befand sich an der Stirnseite eines kleinen Marktplatzes. In den zwei kleinen Schaufenstern waren Publikationen verschiedenster Genres ausgestellt. Eine kleine Glocke über ihnen läutete als sie das Geschäft betraten. Und die Tür war noch nicht hinter den beiden ins Schloss gefallen, als zwischen den Regalen ein junger Mann auf sie zukam. „Re! Dich habe ich heute noch gar nicht erwartet." Begrüßte dieser den Werwolf freundschaftlich und nickte Severus ebenso freundlich zu. Der junge Mann, scheinbar der Verkäufer, war unmerklich größer als Remus, die Haare waren kurz und braun und mit Gel etwas zerstrubbelt und erinnerten Severus unliebsamerweise an Potter und brachten dem Jüngling damit einen Minuspunkt ein.

„Lupin, Ich seh mich hier mal um."

„In Ordnung ich brauch bestimmt nicht lange." Mit diesen Worten begleitete Remus den braunhaarigen Verkäufer mit den rehbraunen Augen zur Theke während Severus ihnen noch einen Blick nachwarf. _‚Einer ihrer Verehrer Lupin?' _

An der Theke zog Remus die ausgeliehenen Bücher aus seiner Tasche hervor, doch bevor er seine Meinung zu den Werken an den Mann bringen konnte wurde er gleich in Beschlag genommen.

„Hey Re, ist das deine neuste Eroberung?" der Verkäufer sah Remus, welcher ob dieser Vermutung gerade etwas rosé anlief, prüfend an.

Diese Reaktion von Remus schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen wie Severus, der das Gespräch notgedrungen belauscht hatte, feststellen musste.

„Nein Jack, wie kommst du darauf? Er ist ein Bekannter aus Schulzeiten und wird eine Weile bei mir wohnen, ich habe ihn heute erstmal die Stadt gezeigt."

„Wieso wohnt er bei dir? Ich meine er macht nicht gerade den Eindruck das er glücklich über deine Anwesenheit ist."

„Na ja wir kamen zu Schulzeiten nie gut miteinander aus." Verlegen sah Remus zu seinen Mitbewohner hinüber, der wieder in die Suche nach einem Buch vertieft schien.

„Dann wär es wohl besser wenn du ihn ein Zimmer bei dem alten Stanford besorgst."

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall Sev wird in keiner Pension wohnen!"

„Sev?" Interessiert beugte sich Jack weiter über seinen Ladentisch und flüsterte mit Remus, so dass Severus dem Gespräch nicht mehr folgen ‚musste'. „Re du willst doch nicht etwa doch etwas von ihm?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du wieder denkst. Ich will nix von ihm, außerdem bezweifle ich stark das er Interesse an mir hat."

Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Also hast du dir bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht. Hey ich weiß nicht warum du dich rausreden willst er hat eine ziemlich interessante Ausstrahlung, also ich würde ihn nicht von der Bettkante schupsen."

„Also wenn du Interesse hast dann versuch dein Glück."

„Ich vergreif mich an keinem auf den du scharf bist, das weißt du doch genau Re."

Aus der Ferne beobachtete Severus nun schon eine Weile das Verhalten des Verkäufers, dessen Bewegungen und Blicke, die er Remus zuwarf _‚Lupin, Lupin, sind sie immer noch so blind? Das merkt doch selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock, das der Kerl was von ihnen will. Aber selbst die Blicke von Black konnten sie damals nicht deuten und dabei waren sie so eindeutig.' _Severus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, immerhin hatte er ein Buch gefunden, das er noch mitnehmen wollte. Gemütlichen Schrittes, damit die beiden Geheimniskrämer Zeit hatten ihn zu bemerken, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Tresen.

„Oh sie haben etwas gefunden?" Freundlich strahlte der Braunhaarige ihm entgegen.

Wortlos ließ der Tränkemeister das Buch neben der Kasse auf den Tisch gleiten. Und suchte das Geld aus seinem kleinen Lederbeutel. Remus unterdessen warf einen Blick auf den Schmöker, den sein Gast sich ausgesucht hatte._ ‚Entdeckungen und Erfindungen des 20 Jahrhunderts? Du willst wohl deine Kenntnisse was Muggel anbelangt aufbessern.'_

Kaum war das Buch bezahlt wandte sich Remus zum Gehen. „So wir machen uns dann mal wieder auf den Weg, Jack. Du kannst uns jederzeit besuchen kommen. Tschüss."

„Warte Re! Ich hab noch zwei neue Bücher für dich." Schon verschwand der Kopf von Jack hinter dem Ladentisch und tauchte kurze Zeit später mit zwei Taschenbüchern in der Hand wieder auf, die er seinem treusten Leser in die Vorderpfoten drückte.

„Okay ich werd sie mir mal ansehen. Bis bald."

Mit einem Zwinkern lächelte er Remus noch einmal zu „Tschüss ihr beiden!" worauf er von Remus einen warnenden Blick und von Severus ein Nicken erhielt. Lächelnd beobachtete er wie seine zwei einzigen Kunden an diesem Tag das Geschäft verließen. _‚Wem willst du eigentlich etwas vormachen Re? Nur ein Schulfreund nichts weiter – seltsam nur, das er der erste Typ ist, bei dem du so rumdruckst, wenn man dich auf ihn anspricht.'_

..ooOoo..

Die warmen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne genießend wanderten die beiden Lehrer die Landstraße entlang nach Hause.

„Severus wegen dieser Sache vorhin – ich meine das mit Mädchen das dir ihre Telefonnummer hat zukommen lassen… Ich glaube ich sollte dir noch etwas sagen." Räusperte sich Remus auf der Hälfte des Weges „Wie du weißt wird unsere ‚Krankheit' durch unser Blut und möglicherweise auch Sperma übertragen, deshalb ist es das Sicherste wenn unsereins Kondome benutzt wenn er Sex hat. Ich dachte es wäre wichtig das zu erwähnen, denn auch das ist eines der Dinge die nicht in den Lehrbüchern stehen. Vielleicht denken die Autoren ja Werwölfe wären impotent…"

Severus warf dem Braunhaarigen einen verwunderten Blick zu, noch nie hatte er Remus so sarkastisch reden hören.

„Verzeih meinen Sarkasmus, aber ich halte nicht viel von diesen Schreiberlingen, die denken sie wären Werwolf-Experten." entschuldigte sich der sanfte Gryffindor auch gleich wieder.

„Steht soviel Stuss in den Büchern?"

„Ja, man macht sich auch nicht die Mühe das zu ändern." Etwas wehmütig verschleierte sich der Blick des Gryffindors. „Wir werden nach wie vor als Abschaum angesehen."

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken…" meinte Severus nur knapp.

„Worüber?" Verwirrt blickte Remus den Schwarzhaarigen wieder an.

„Die Sache mit den Mädchen. Ich habe keinen Grund mich mit jemanden von hier einzulassen und schon gar nicht nach der ersten Woche."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über die sanften Züge des Kleineren „Man weiß nie wann es einen erwischt, glaub mir Severus."

Langsam kam das kleine Cottage, das Remus sein eigen nannte am Rande der Straße, in Sicht.

„Wie sind Sie eigentlich zu diesem Haus gekommen? Das Geld des Phoenixordens dürfte nicht mal für das Grundstück gereicht haben." Severus Blick glitt über das schöne und gepflegte Anwesen.

Der Braunhaarige, nicht wirklich verwundert über diese Frage, gab gern Auskunft. „Stimmt auffallend. Das Haus gehörte neben Sirius' Elternhaus zu seinem Erbe, das er mir und Harry nach seinem Tod vermacht hat. Da ich aber nicht in der Stadt wohnen wollte und Harry nun mal wegen seines Studiums zwischen Edinburg und London pendelt, haben wir uns so geeinigt dass er das alte Hauptquartier behält und ich das Cottage übernehme. Mit dem Geld des Phoenixordens hab ich es dann renoviert."

„Es gehörte also Sirius…" Nachdenklich betrachtete Severus das Bauernhaus – er wohnte also in dem Haus seines größten Rivalen gemeinsam mit dessen Jugendliebe.

„Ja, er hatte das Haus gleich nach dem Abschluss von Hogwarts gekauft und war dabei es für sich und seine Freunde umzubauen – er hasste es alleine zu sein und hoffte dass wir ihn oft besuchen kommen würden. Aber dann kam der Krieg dazwischen und schließlich seine Zeit in Askaban…" _‚Manchmal gehen Träume eben nicht in Erfüllung.'_

„Lassen Sie mich raten, ein werwolfsgerechtes Zimmer war schon damals fertig."

Remus verfluchte den Slytherin insgeheim, warum musste er immer so zynisch sein? Ja Sirius war in ihn verliebt gewesen, doch waren diese Gefühle stets einseitig geblieben und trotz allem hatte sich Padfoot nie von ihm abgewendet.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Severus den grauen Asphalt der Straße und die gelegentlichen weißen Fahrbahnmarkierungen, die an ihm im Vorbeigehen vorüber zogen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht so gemein sein wollen, zumal Remus die letzten Tage sehr freundlich zu ihm gewesen war, doch die Macht der Gewohnheit hatte dem Ex-Rumtreiber einen Seitenhieb verpassen müssen. Fast reuevoll drehte er sich zu dem hinter ihm Laufenden um. „Verzeihen Sie… Ich weiß das war taktlos, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt freundlich behandelt zu werden. Sagen Sie, wieso lassen Sie mich eigentlich bei sich wohnen?"

Remus lächelte wieder milde. „Nenn mich ruhig sentimental, aber du bist eben der Einzigste der mir aus meiner Schulzeit noch geblieben ist, vielleicht möchte ich dich deswegen gern in meiner Nähe haben. Außerdem verdanke ich dir den Wolfsbanntrank."

Und das sollte er glauben? Severus gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich und drehte sich wieder zur Straße um. „Ich bin nicht der Einzige der aus ihrer Schulzeit noch lebt. Soweit ich weiß lebt Pettigrew auch noch. Und was den Wolfsbanntrank anbelangt, so schulden Sie Dumbledore Dank und nicht mir."

Remus schluckte bitter. „Ja Peter ‚lebt' noch, sofern man das in Askaban so nennen will. Aber er ist, wie viele Andere, verdienterweise dort. Ich erinnere mich da an einen gewissen blonden Schüler aus deinem Haus, der eigentlich dort auch sitzen sollte…" Wieder leicht gereizt bohrten sich die Blicke der goldbraunen Augen in den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen. Remus konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn man ihn an seine Freundschaft mit Peter dieser feigen Ratte erinnerte.

Abrupt blieb Severus stehen. Seine eben noch recht reumütig klingende Stimme hatte ihre frühere eisige Kälte wieder. „Hat mich Dumbledore zu Ihnen gesteckt, damit auch Sie mich über Lucius ausfragen?"

Remus verfluchte sich selbst wegen dem Fettnäpfchen, in das er so bereitwillig mit beiden Füßen hineingesprungen war, doch bei Peter sah er nun mal rot und so ganz war er scheinbar auch nicht wieder bei Sinnen als er sachlich meinte: „Nein Dumbledore hat damit mal nichts zu tun. Obwohl ich mir dennoch vorstellen könnte das du weißt wo Malfoy sich aufhält."

Severus, der dem Braunhaarigen während der ganzen Diskussion nicht einen Blick zu geworfen hatte, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ihr seid doch alle gleich! Der einzige Grund mal ein Wörtchen mit dem ollen Slytherin zu wechseln ist der um herauszufinden wo sich seine ach so lieben DeathEater-Kameraden aufhalten." Zornig beschleunigte der bleiche Tränkemeister seine Schritte. Von dem sanftmütigen Gryffindor hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet ihn auf diese hinterlistige Weise aushorchen zu wollen. Niemals würde er Luc verraten, nicht das er wüsste wo sein alter Freund steckte… aber er hatte da so seine Vermutungen.

Remus ließ den Schwarzhaarigen laufen und war um eine Erkenntnis reicher. Severus war nach wie vor ein Pulverfass, das bei einer unachtsamen Bemerkung explodieren konnte.

tbc


	7. Dumbledores Besuch

** Meta Capricorn**

Ich bin richtig froh dass dir die Cafészene gefallen hat, sie kam mir so in den Sinn als ich mit einer Freundin in eben einen solchen Café gesessen hab und auf sie warten musste. ;D

** shira1111**

Na na… wer wird denn da die Review-listen manipulieren? knuddel So lang die Geschichte überhaupt jemanden zusagt ist doch alles okay. Und auch die wenigen Reviews zaubern mir ein breites Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

Na dann ab die Post….

**Lupus**

By LonlyAngel

Pairing: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape

**..ooOO 06. Kapitel – Dumbledores Besuch OOoo..**

_Wie wunderschön er war, so silbrig glänzend und hell das alle Sterne neben ihm verblassten. Er liebte den Vollmond. Seit er denken konnte hatte ihn sein mattes Licht immer beruhigt wenn es nachts durch das Fenster auf seine Bettdecke fiel. Doch heute Nacht lag er nicht in seinem Bett, sondern stand in einem Wald, der so still war das sein Puls einen Paukenschlag gleich kam. Warum er hier war wusste er selber nicht so recht. _

_Das plötzliche Knacken einiger Zweige hinter sich ließ ihn herumfahren. Vorsichtig legte er den Rückwärtsgang ein. Er musste von dieser Lichtung runter. Die Augen fest auf die Stelle geheftet aus der der Fremde kommen musste bewegte er sich in Richtung der schützenden Bäume. Und nur wenige Augenblicke später trat der Andere auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf die Lichtung – Remus._

_Erleichtert atmete er aus und sah hinüber zu dem Braunhaarigen, dessen bernsteinfarbene Augen ihn mehr als der Mond zu fesseln vermochten, stets waren sie warm und freundlich wie das Wesen zu dem sie gehörten. Auch jetzt waren sie von einem Lächeln durchzogen als Remus auf ihn zu geschritten kam. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere allerdings verschwand das Lächeln, das warme Goldbraun wurde kühler und veränderte sich in einen gelblicheren Farbton bis hin zu einem ihm wieder vertrauten Silbergrau. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. Silbergrau? Nur einen Herzschlag später wurde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und er fand sich bäuchlings auf den Waldboden gepresst unter den grauen Pupillen wieder, zu welchen, bei näherer Betrachtung, ein zähnefletschender schneeweißer Wolf gehörte. Regungslos blieb er liegen, spürte den heißen feuchten Atem im Genick, die krallenbesetzten Pranken auf seinem Rücken, einen wedelnden Schwanz an seinem Hintern und schließlich Zähne wie sie sich langsam in sein Fleisch bohrten…_

Schweißgebadet schrak Severus hoch. Seine Augen huschten durch die Dunkelheit, versuchten sich zu orientieren während sich sein Atem langsam beruhigte. _‚Ein Alptraum? Lupin. Ein weißer Wolf. Der Wald. Das waren alles Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an mein fünftes Schuljahr und an die letzte Vollmondnacht.'_ Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl die Pfoten auf seinem Rücken zu spüren. Müde fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und blickte zu der Dachluke hinüber. Draußen zeigte sich bereits die ersten zartvioletten Ausläufer des neuen Tages, normalerweise die Zeit in der er am besten einschlief, seufzend zog er sich die Decke noch einmal über die Schultern und drehte sich um, um seinen unterbrochenen Schlaf fortzusetzen.

..ooOoo..

Seit nun mehr einer Woche um genauer zu sein seit dem Streit auf dem Heimweg hatte Severus kaum ein Wort mit Remus gewechselt. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag immer unerträglicher. Was aber weniger am Gryffindor selbst lag, als daran das ihm das untätige zu Hause herumsitzen mächtig auf die Physische schlug und auch die Albträume suchten ihn jetzt fast jeden zweiten Tag heim. Und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst wie Sirius sich damals gefühlt haben musste als er im Grimmauld Place 12 festgesessen hatte.

Zudem rückten auch der Vollmond und seine erste Verwandlung unaufhaltsam näher. Einem Prozess den er sich hilflos ausgeliefert sah. Nichts aber auch rein gar nichts konnte es verhindern. Und Severus der normalerweise alles was sich nicht ändern ließ sofort in Angriff nahm und hinter sich brachte, sah sich auch hier dazu verflucht abzuwarten und der Dinge auszuharren die da kommen würde.

..ooOoo..

Remus hingegen versuchte der miesen Stimmung im Haus auf seine Weise zu entgehen indem er Hausarbeiten seiner Nachhilfeschüler korrigierte und sie per Eule zurücksandte. Und als schließlich die letzte Facharbeit mit einem kleinen pechschwarzen Kauz in den Himmel entschwebte suchte er sich einige seiner Bücher zusammen und begann damit neue Themengebiete für seine Schüler auszuarbeiten und Ältere zu aktualisieren.

Und fast wäre er Jack am Tag zuvor um den Hals gefallen als dieser zu Besuch kam ehe ihm auch diese Tätigkeit zu ausging.

Für heute hatte sich schließlich auch mal ein Nachhilfeschüler angekündigt.

..ooOoo..

Der Verzweiflung nahe öffnete der sonst so beherrschte Meister der Zaubertränke die Tür seiner Dachgeschosskammer und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die von unten zu ihm hinauf drangen. Geräusche die so deutlich zu vernehmen waren als hätte er das Gehör eines Hundes… Sollten das Vorboten der Transformation Morgen Nacht sein? Wenn ja, was erwartete ihn noch?

Konzentriert lauschte er. Offensichtlich begrüßte Lupin gerade einen seiner Schüler was glücklicherweise bedeute dass er alsbald in die Stube ging und Severus ungehindert in die Küche konnte ohne einem Anderen über den Weg zu laufen. Hätte dennoch jemand das Pech ihm zu begegnen dann gnade ihm Gott. Normalerweise war Severus ja ein friedliebender Mensch, aber wenn er jetzt keinen Kaffee bekam würde er explodieren.

Weiter auf die Geräusche achtend schlich er nach unten immer der Kaffeemaschine entgegen. Und fast hatte er es geschafft als…

„Pr… Prof… Professor Snape?"

Dem armen Sünder kam jetzt eines zu Gute, seine Stimme kam dem Mann mit dem bedrohlich zuckenden Augenlid und den sich schon rhythmisch zusammen krampfenden Fäusten wage bekannt vor und ein Duft von diversen Kräutern und Pflanzen vernebelte seine Sinne. Er brauchte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde länger als üblich, doch dann legte sich die perfekt antrainierte Maske über sein Gesicht und Severus drehte sich mit erstaunt hochgezogener Augenbraue zu dem Neuankömmling um, entsetzt registrierend das es sich um seinen ehemaligen ‚Lieblings'-Schüler gleich nach Potter handelte. _‚Nein nicht Longbottom!'_ Das Zucken seines Augenlides setzte sich langsam wieder durch. _‚Sch auf den Kaffee. Ich muss hier raus! Und was verdammt noch mal hat Longbottom gemacht, das er stinkt wie ein Gewächshaus? Ist das noch so eine Gabe die mir der Werwolf verpasst hat – übersensibler Geruchssinn?_'

Remus, soeben wegen der Stimmen aus der Wohnstube getreten, erfasste die Situation sehr schnell. „Neville geh schon mal zurück ins Wohnzimmer ich werd mich um die Getränke kümmern. Du wolltest einen Saft?"

Apathisch nickend verließ Neville rückwärts den Gefahrenkreis. Aber was suchte sein ehemaliger Professor für Zaubertränke hier bei Remus Lupin? Einem Werwolf, der wie er wusste, auf Männer stand. Irgendwie kam es ihm so vor als hätte er eben die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet.

‚_Oh je was denkt Neville wohl jetzt – besser ich rede mit ihm darüber. Doch erstmal muss ich mich um Severus kümmern. Scheinbar schlagen bei ihm jetzt auch seine sensibleren Sinne an – jedenfalls sieht er aus als wäre er auf Drogen.'_

Der skeptische Blick Severus' traf ihn. „Longbottom kommt zur Nachhilfe? Das erstaunt mich, solch eine Hartnäckigkeit und Ausdauer hätte ich Ihnen beiden wahrlich nicht zugetraut. Ich geh dann wohl lieber eine Runde spazieren, denn wenn ich eines in den sieben Jahren mit diesem Unglücksvogel gelernt hab, dann das es besser ist Abstand zu gewinnen wenn er einen Zauberstab zur Hand nimmt. Außerdem riecht es jetzt hier als hätten Sie eine Blumenwiese im Haus gepflanzt. Ich wünsche einen schönen Tag." Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung schnappte er sich seinen Mantel verabschiedete sich.

‚_Puh… das ging ja noch glimpflich ab, aber irgendwann heute wird er noch explodieren… Der Vollmond steht vor der Tür und unsere Nerven liegen zu nehmend blank und zudem kann er seine sensiblen Sinne noch nicht kontrollieren. Doch das kann ich ihm nicht beibringen, damit muss er sich alleine auseinandersetzen.'_ Etwas traurig sah Remus dem Davoneilenden nach.

..ooOoo..

Neville hatte das Cottage vor ein paar Stunden verlassen als ein ziemlich aufdringliches Klingeln abermals Besuch ankündigte. Verwundert sah Remus von seinem Buch, das Jack ihn mitgegeben hatte, auf und starrte in Richtung der Tür. Wer mochte das sein? Der Paketservice? Doch er hatte nichts bestellt.

Seinen violetten Kuli als Lesezeichen missbrauchend legte er das Buch auf den Tisch und machte sich daran nachzusehen. Grübelnd tapste er in Richtung Tür und öffnete sie…

Ein entsetztes Fiepen entwischte ihm als er die Person identifizierte. Es war Dumbledore… in Muggelkeidung. Nicht recht wissend ob er würgen oder lachen sollte musterte er seinen ehemaligen Arbeitgeber und Freund. Der Graubärtige war in ein kunterbuntes Hawaii-Hemd gekleidet, das ein Stück offen stand und ein Teil seiner doch etwas faltigen graubehaarten Brust entblößte. Bei der Beinbekleidung hatte er sich für Jeans entschieden, die bestimmt eine oder mehrere Nummern zu groß waren und um die nackten Füße schlotterte. Und seine Füße… Remus schluckte abermals den Klumpen runter der sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt hatte. Dumbledore's nackte Füße steckten in braunen Riemensandalen und seine Zehen mit den gelblichen Fußnägeln wackelten fröhlich.

Seine sensible Seite für einen Moment außer Acht lassend rutschte dem immer noch recht bleichen Werwolf „Albus was ist Ihnen denn passiert?" heraus.

Ein etwas getroffener Blick traf ihn. „Ich dachte das tragen Muggel im Sommer." Doch Albus war kein Mann der sich von Kleiderkritiken den Tag verderben ließ, kurz darauf glänzte in den himmelblauen Augen wieder der Schalk. „Es ist sehr bequem. Aber eigentlich wollte ich sehen wie es zwischen Ihnen Beiden läuft."

Remus trat ein Stück zurück um den alten Mann einzulassen. „Wir haben uns noch nicht umgebracht wenn Sie das meinen, aber es ist schwer nicht bei ihm anzuecken – er scheint hinter jedem Wort einen Angriff auf seine Persönlichkeit zu vermuten."

„Ich werde mal mit ihm reden. Wo steckt er?" Dumbledore streifte seine Sandalen ab und stand nun barfuß auf den kleinen blaugrauen Läufer vor der Garderobe.

Remus nickte mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Treppe am anderen Ende des Flurs. „Oben. Ist gerade von einem Spaziergang heimgekommen. Folgen Sie einfach den Treppen. Dort wo es am Kältesten ist steckt er."

..ooOoo..

Kaum hatte der Direktor von Hogwarts an der schweren Eichentür angeklopft erscholl ein ziemliche frostiges „Verschwinden Sie Lupin… Bitte!" von drinnen.

Ein Schmunzeln glitt über die faltigen Gesichtszüge des Klopfenden. „Na na Severus so spricht man nicht mit jemanden der Ihnen ein Dach über den Kopf bietet."

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und ein sichtlich verwunderter Tränkemeister schaute hinaus. „Professor?" War Verwunderung in seiner Miene bisher wirklich nur für Severus' engste Vertraute zu entdecken gewesen von denen es eigentlich keine gab, so entglitten ihn jetzt sämtliche Gesichtszüge als er seinen alterwürdigen Direktor sah.

„Aber ich bin erfreut zu hören dass du den Rauswurf wenigstens als Bitte formuliert hast. Scheinbar kommt ihr ganz gut miteinander klar."

Severus benötigte auf diesen ‚Schock' hin einen Moment ehe er die Worte seines Gegenübers begriff und fand umgehend zu seiner alten Würde zurück.

„Darf ich eintreten?" Fragte der alterwürdige Direktor leiser als gewöhnlich. Ihm waren die empfindlichen Sinne von Werwölfen durchaus bekannt und wollte seinen Schützling nicht noch zusätzlich reizen. Und so trat er, als Severus ihn den Eingang freigemacht hatte, in dessen kleines Reich ein.

Die kleine grauschwarze Eule des Tränkemeisters sah den alten Mann freudig entgegen und begrüßte ihn mit einen fröhlichen schuschu'n ehe sie den Kopf leicht neigte. Dumbledore verneigte sich ebenso leicht und fischte aus den ausgebeulten Taschen seiner Jeans einen Eulenkeks hervor, den er der Kleinen zum Knabbern gab.

„Professor – bitte sie ist schon fett genug." Severus warf seinem kleinen Boten einen missmutigen Blick zu. Der kleine Federball plusterte sich auf und blickte seinen hageren Besitzer bös an. Doch gegen den um einige bedrohliche Grad kühleren Blick ihres Meisters konnte sie nicht ankommen. Darum tat Sokrates das was er am Besten konnte: beleidigt mit dem Schnabel klackern um sich dann schmollend auf den Baldachin des Himmelbettes zurückziehen.

Unterdessen kündigte das Rauschen und das Klacken von achten kleinen Krallen auf dem Fenstersims die Heimkehr ihrer Kollegin an. Sachte landete Aristoteles auf dem Arbeitstisch zwischen dem brodelnden Kessel und einem Schneidebrettchen mit verschiedenen Zwiebeln. Hoheitsvoll nickte sie dem unerwarteten Besucher zu, ehe sie ihr Beinchen ausstreckte damit Severus das kleine Samtsäckchen mit dem bestellten Pulver aus Drachenschuppen lösen konnte.

„Aristoteles. Korrekt wie immer." Dumbledore lächelte die Eule an, die, befreit von ihrer Last, zur Vogelstange segelte und ihren kleinen grauen Gefährten suchte. Als sie Sokrates schmollend auf dem Baldachin entdeckte, wandte sie sich wieder ab und schloss die Augen. Eine beleidigte Zwergohreule und ein alter Mann waren kein Grund den Tag über wach zu bleiben und dann völlig übermüdet einen neuen Auftrag anzunehmen.

Dumbledore nutzte die Zeit des aufkommenden Schweigens dazu sich das Zimmer seines ehemaligen Schülers etwas genauer anzusehen. Es war bei weitem nicht so düster wie seine Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts, aber es war unverkennbar sein Reich. Auf den Regalen an den Wänden um ihn herum standen verschiedene Flaschen und Phiolen welche mit bunten Flüssigkeiten und seltsam anmutenden Tierbestandteilen aufgefüllt waren. Aus einem schwarzen Kessel auf dem Arbeitstisch quoll etwas Dampf und ein Flubberwurm wollte gerade die Gunst der Stunde nutzen um den bleichen Fingern seines Todesengels zu entkommen.

„Schön hast du es hier." Neugierig sah der alte Mann in den blubbernden Kessel und dann zu seinem Schüler, der dicht neben ihm stand und den flüchtenden Flubberwurm in einer kleinen Schachtel verstaute. „Und Remus schläft ein Stockwerk unter dir?"

„Leider." Mit knirschenden Zähnen umschloss Severus den Behälter mit seiner Faust.

„Ach Severus warum so kühl? Ich weiß das du ihn eigentlich recht gern hast." Prüfend sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an, der früher oftmals heimlich zusammen mit dem zierlichen Gryffindor an dem See gesessen hatte. Und er zuckte etwas erschrocken zusammen, als jener die kleine Schachtel mitsamt Flubberwurm in eine Ecke des Raumes schmiss und ihn wütend ansah.

„Albus wie kommen Sie darauf das ich ihn gern haben könnte? Er ist einer von denen die mir zu Schulzeiten das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben. Von der Vollmondna…"

„Severus das waren stets Sirius und James." unterbrach ihn Dumbledore „Aber Remus… er war nie an ihren ‚Späßen' beteiligt. Gut auch er hat den einen oder anderen Unsinn verzapft, aber ansonsten war er ein kleiner Engel. Und was jene Vollmondnacht angeht… ich wusste nicht das du es ihm noch immer nachträgst." Ein abfälliges Schnauben von seiten des Schwarzhaarigen belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

„Wir sollten zu ihm runter gehen ich hab mit euch Beiden zu reden." versuchte Dumbledore ihn schließlich zu beschwichtigten.

..ooOoo..

Verstohlen beobachtete der Braunhaarige aus den Augenwinkeln heraus seinen Mitbewohner für die nächsten Monate . Dumbledore hatte ihnen diese freudige Nachricht gleich übermittelt nachdem sie in die Polster der Couch beziehungsweise der Sessel gesunken waren. Inzwischen unterhielten sich nur noch Dumbledore und Severus miteinander und Remus, mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in einem der Sessel sitzend, nippte stumm an seiner Teetasse und tat so als wäre er in Gedanken versunken, was wohl teilweise auch zutraf.

Doch immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zurück in die Realität und hinüber in dem anderen Sessel zu Severus. Dieser trank ein Glas argentinischen Rotwein (Cabernet Sauvignon Jahrgang 1995 wie Remus sich seltsamerweise gemerkt hatte) und sprach gerade mit Dumbledore über die Fortsetzung seines Unterrichts. Soweit Remus es sagen konnte hatten sich die Männer bereits geeinigt dass der düstere Tränkelehrer seinen Schülern Hausarbeiten zukommen lassen sollte, die unter Aufsicht verschiedener Lehrer in der Bibliothek erledigt werden sollten. Die zu korrigierenden Aufsätze würden ihm dann per Eule hier her in die Little Hampton Street gebracht. Einmal pro Woche sollte Severus dann nach Hogwarts kommen und den praktischen Unterricht übernehmen.

Wieder klinkte sich Remus aus dem Gespräch der Männer aus und ließ seinen Blick über sein Gegenüber schweifen. Er trug heute eine seiner neuen schwarzen Hosen und eines der neuen Hemden. Auch wenn die Kleidung eher leger war, so verlieh sie dem Tränkemeister dennoch ein edles Aussehen, was noch durch das Weinglas verstärkt wurde das er in seinen grazilen bleichen Fingern hielt als wäre es hochzerbrechlich. Sein Blick glitt wieder nach oben, hin zu dem blassen Gesicht das von den halblangen pechschwarzen Haaren umrandet war, welche in den paar Tagen hier wieder ihren einstigen seidigen Glanz bekommen hatten, über die Schultern und dann über die gesamte harte eisige Ausstrahlung.

„Ja der Trank für Lupin ist fertig…" der kalte Bariton lenkte Remus Aufmerksamkeit endgültig wieder auf das Gespräch, das nun offenbar bei der bevorstehenden Vollmondnacht angelangt war.

„Der Trank für Lupin ist fertig?" verwundert sah ein Paar blauer Augen zwischen den beiden Werwölfen hin und her.

Aber auch der Brünette schien überrascht „Severus, du willst doch nicht etwa…?" Doch Severus Miene zeigte keinerlei Regung offenbar hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. „Wieso? Warum willst du dir eine Verwandlung ohne Wolfsbanntrank antun?" Verständnislos blickte Remus zu dem Größeren hinüber und versuchte irgendein Anzeichen in seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen das dieser scherzte. Vergebens. Severus Snape pflegte nie zu scherzen.

„Nun Lupin Sie sagten ich kenne Werwölfe nur aus Sicht des Arztes." Severus wandte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend seinem ziemlich entgeisterten Mitbewohner zu. „Das wird sich morgen Nacht wohl ändern. Ich werde die Patientenrolle übernehmen und herausfinden was die wahre Natur der Werwölfe ist." Und man sah deutlich wie Ernst es ihm war. _‚Ich will endlich wissen was du mitbekommen hast als du damals mit gefletschten Zähnen auf mich losgegangen bist'_

Aus Dumbledore's Augen war das stets vergnügliche Glitzern verschwunden und machte einem leichten besorgten Schimmer platz. „Dann sollten wir uns nach einem geeigneten Ort für deine Verwandlung umsehen." stellte er fest.

„Ich habe im Keller einen fensterlosen Raum mit Belüftungssystem. Für den Fall das ich mich ohne den Banntrank verwandeln muss. Dort kann Severus die Vollmondnacht verbringen." Remus erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und deutete den beiden Männern ihm zu folgen. Wenn er eines nach all den Jahren wusste dann war es das, dass wenn Severus einen Entschluss gefasst hatte Reden sinnlos war.

Langsam ging er den Beiden voraus Richtung Küche und dort in der hinteren Ecke befand sich eine weiße Tür, der Severus noch nie Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Dahinter verbarg sich eine Treppe aus Steinstufen die in die Dunkelheit hinab führten. Eine gelbliche Glühbirne an der Decke erhellte den Gang nur spärlich mit Licht und ein leicht muffiger Geruch lag in der Luft.

Am Ende der Treppe konnte Severus über die Schulter seines etwas kleineren Vermieters eine massive Eisentür erkennen, die Remus mit wenigen Handgriffen entsperrte und sie in den Raum da hinter lotste.

Der Ort den sie betraten war den Kerkern von Hogwarts nicht ganz unähnlich. Die Wand war grob gemauert und extrem dick. Kleine Lüftungsschlitze kurz unter der Decke sorgten für eine angenehme Luftzirkulation. Ansonsten war der Raum leer. Nichts aber auch gar nichts wies darauf hin, das jemals ein Mensch oder Wolf hier unten gewesen war.

Remus drehte sich zu seinem neuen Untermieter um. „Wenn du deine Vollmondnacht unbedingt hier unten verbringen willst kann ich dir Gesellschaft leisten. Ich nehme den Banntrank und pass dann auf, das…"

Severus unterbrach ihn barsch. „Vergessen Sie es Lupin ich… verwandle… transformiere… oder was auch immer mich niemals mit Ihnen zusammen in EINEM Raum!" _‚Was denkt sich dieser Staubwedel eigentlich'_

„Angst dass ich über dich herfalle und dich bespringe was?" knurrte Remus dem nun langsam auch die Geduld ausging.

„Nein - Es ist einfach entwürdigend!" fauchte ein sichtlich gereizter Severus zurück.

Wütend und zugleich auch unendlich hilflos hob Remus die Arme und ließ sie wieder sinken. „Aber es stellt den Werwolf ruhig wenn ein anderes Tier in der Nähe ist. Lass mir dir die Verletzungen ersparen!" Traurig sah er auf den grauen Steinfußboden unter seinen Füßen.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht Lupin, stecken Sie sich ihre Freundlichkeit sonst wo hin…" knurrte Severus wütend. Wieso um alles in der Welt musste der noble Gryffindor immer Menschen helfen wollen, die seine Hilfe nicht wollten. Und warum verstand er das einfache Wörtchen ‚Nein' nicht? Eisig blickte er dem Anderen hinterher, der eben wütend und gekränkt mit eiligen Schritten den Keller verließ.

Ergeben seufzte der silberhaarige Direktor. Wann würde sein Sorgenkind je lernen seinen Groll und das Misstrauen zu zügeln? Mit einem weiteren Seufzer trat er hinter den Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch Todesblicke auf die ins Schloss gefallene Kellertür warf. „Remus hat Recht es wäre besser wenn er in deiner ersten Vollmondnacht bei dir wäre."

Wie ein Blitz wirbelte Severus herum um den ‚Verräter' in seinen Rücken ein tiefgekühltes „Nein – NIEMALS!" zu servieren, ehe er, wie Remus vor ihm, wütend die Treppe empor stieg.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn Severus den ersten Vollmond alleine verbrachte. Es würde ihm Zeit geben sich in seiner wölfischen Form zurecht zu finden ehe er auf Remus' animalische Seite traf. Doch wie würden die beiden Wölfe aufeinander reagieren? Wer von den Beiden würde sich als dominanter und somit als ranghöher erweisen? Und da waren immer noch die Gefühle die Remus für den kühlen Schwarzen hegte. Der weißhaarige Zauberer seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit seinem früheren Vgddk-Lehrer reden.

..ooOoo..

Das Poltern von Severus Schritten und das Knallen der Dachkammertür drangen an Remus Ohren und seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Platte seines Schreibtisches sinken. Wie sollte es nur weiter gehen? Traurig linste er über seine Arme hinweg auf eines von zwei Photos, die auf seinem Schreibtisch standen. „Severus…"

Das um viele Jahre jüngere Ich des Schwarzhaarigen blickte auf als hätte es sein deprimiertes Seufzen gehört. Vorsichtig streckte er den Finger aus um die alte schon leicht vergilbte Photographie zu berühren, als ihn plötzlich ein Klopfen aus den trüben Gedanken riss und gleich darauf die Tür aufging.

Erschrocken schnappte er sich den Bilderrahmen und legte ihn wie den Anderen auf seinem Arbeitstisch mit dem Gesicht nach unten.

„Lass es ruhig stehen, Remus. Ich kenne dein kleines Geheimnis längst…" Schmunzelnd stand der graubärtige Professor im Türrahmen und blickte in die verdutzen Augen des Mannes vor ihm.

„Sie wissen…" Mit einem leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht fixierte er die Tischplatte vor sich. War es so offensichtlich dass er seinen Mitschüler liebte? Oder besser geliebt hatte – die Zeiten waren ja vorbei. Und er hatte sich geschworen dass sie nie wieder kommen würden… Doch langsam fragte er sich wer wohl noch davon wusste…

„Ja Remus ich kenne euch nun schon so lang, deine Gefühle sind wirklich leicht zu erkennen schon damals als ihr noch meine Schüler wart." Die Hand seines Direktors legte sich tröstend auf die schmale Schulter. „Nimm Severus seine Grobheit nicht übel. Er ist gereizt – das alles ist neu für ihn. Er ist dieser Situation nicht so recht gewachsen, dazu kommt auch das er keine Schwäche vor dir zeigen will. Ehrlich gesagt ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Bitte kümmere dich gut um ihn. Er braucht dich mehr als er sich es eingestehen will. Berichte mir bitte spätestens übermorgen wie es gelaufen ist."

„Mach ich…" Auch in die Augen des Braunhaarigen hatte sich wieder Besorgnis geschlichen.

Dumbledore nickte ihm noch einmal zu ehe er, wie für Zauberer üblich, disapparierte.

Vorsichtig stellte Remus das Photo von Severus wieder auf und legte seinen Kopf auf das hellbraune Holz vor sich um das Bild wieder in Ruhe zu betrachten. Der junge Severus hatte sich auf dem Rücken in den Schatten des Baumes neben ihn gelegt, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und schlief. Die Sonne, welche durch die Baumkronen schien, malte einige goldene Flecken auf seine blasse Haut. Die silber-grün gestreifte Krawatte lag neben einem Buch auf der Wiese und flatterte leicht im Wind. Das weiße Schulhemd hatte er aufgrund der Hitze aufgeknöpft und gewährte Remus so einen Blick auf den flachen Bauch… und auf den linken Hüftknochen – Remus entwich ein leises Seufzen als er das Tattoo erblicke - eine dunkelgrüne Schlange mit silbrigen Augen deren Schwanzspitze vorwitzig unter dem Bund der Hose verschwand. Sehnsüchtig fuhr Remus mit den Fingern über das Gesicht des schlafenden Slytherins. „Wie wirst du diese erste Verwandlung überstehen Sev?"

Eine Etage über ihm lag der Slytherin auf seinem Bett und lauschte den Regentropfen, die mal wieder auf das Dach trommelten und hing seinen eigenen trüben Gedanken nach.

tbc.


	8. Das Tier in mir

Meta Capricorn 

Also ich mag meinen Dumbledore auch nicht sonderlich, aber ich hab das Gefühl das er eben so perfekt ist... er weiß einfach alles. Furchtbar.

Mein Severus wirkt dafür authentisch? angstschweiß von der Stirn wisch Da bin ich wirklich froh.

Koorime 

Ich glaube schon dass du dich nach diesem Kapitel beruhigt zurücklehnen kannst... Aber da muss Severus nunmal durch.

**Lupus**

By LonlyAngel

**..ooOO 07. Kapitel – Das Tier in mir OOoo..**

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Flug. Die Bewohner des kleinen Hauses gingen sich weitestgehend aus dem Weg. Und wenn sie getrieben durch ihre innere Unruhe sich doch einmal über den Weg liefen ignorierten sie sich meisterlich. Ansonsten hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich gegenseitig die Augen ausgekratzt, ihr Nervenkostüm war dünn wie Seide. Selbst der Wolfsbanntrank wechselte den Besitzer nicht persönlich, sondern stand abends auf dem Küchentisch für den Brünetten bereit.

Als die Dämmerung einbrach zog sich Remus auf sein Zimmer zurück und lauschte den Geräuschen des Hauses. Unter ihm hörte er die Schritte des Tränkemeisters, der sich ebenfalls in sein Nachtquartier begab und schließlich das Knirschen des Riegels, als die Kellertür verriegelt wurde.

Fast sehnsüchtig wandte Remus seinen Blick aus dem Fenster gen Osten an die Stelle an welcher der Mond aufzugehen pflegte. Lange würde er den Anblick des Erdtrabanten nicht genießen können, dann würden die Schmerzen einsetzen…

Keine fünf Minuten waren vergangen als die bekannte Starre seinen Körper befiel und das Reißen in seinen Gliedmaßen die monatliche Transformation einläutete. Seine Arme und Beine wurden länger, die Finger krümmten sich zu Pfoten aus denen bedrohlichen Krallen hervortraten. An den Hinterläufen fühlte er seinen Schwanz vorbei schwingen – alles geradezu Nebensächlichkeiten gegen die scheinbaren Veränderungen, die seine Umwelt betrafen. Alles um ihn herum schien deutlicher aus der Nacht hervorzutreten und unendliche viele Gerüche und Geräusche, deren Vielfältigkeit ihn immer wieder aufs Neue überraschte, reizten seine sensiblen Sinne.

Als die Verwandlung vollzogen war, verharrte Moony noch eine Weile auf der Stelle den Blick wieder gebannt den Mond zugewandt, dann streckte er seine Pfoten weit von sich, reckte sich und ließ die Knochen krachen, welche noch von verspannten Muskeln in Schranken gehalten worden waren. Alsdann packte den Wolf wieder der Forscherdrang. Er wollte erkunden was sich alles Neues im Hause befand, welche Veränderungen es gab und nach einem wärmenden Feuer für seine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen sehnte es den braunen Vierbeiner ebenso. Geschickt öffnete er seine Zimmertür mit den Pfoten und schlich durch sein Domizil. Aus dem Keller konnte er das Heulen und Toben eines anderen Wolfes hören. _‚Severus?'_

Als seine sensible Nase ein Lüftchen streifte und ihn fesselte, wurde mit einem Mal alles andere sekundär – es war ein Duft, der aus dem Stockwerk über ihm kam. Flink trugen ihn seine Pfoten in das Schlafgemach des Slytherins. Mit geschlossenen Augen, dem köstlichen Aroma folgend, tapste er durch den Raum und vergrub seine Schnauze, als er den Ursprung festgestellt hatte, tief in die schwarzen Satinbettlaken. Begierig sog Moony den Geruch den sie verströmten in sich auf und ein wohliges Knurren entwich ihm, als er die Witterung schließlich verinnerlicht hatte. Das war definitiv der betörenste und erregenste Geruch, der ihm je untergekommen war. Am liebsten hätte er die ganze Nacht in diesem Raum zugebracht, wäre da nicht dieser störende Radau im Keller gewesen. Noch einmal vergrub er seine Schnauze in den Lacken, dann machte er sich auf in tiefere Stockwerke, dem Lärm entgegen.

Insgeheim gratulierte Moony Sirius das er ein Haus außerhalb der Stadt gekauft hatte, wie hätte er auch etwaigen Nachbarn diesen Lärm erklären sollen, denn gerade durchzog wieder ein lang gezogenes Heulen die Wände.

Auch unterwegs noch ließ Moony sämtliche Empfindungen und vertrauten Geräusche des Hauses auf sich wirken, das Klacken seiner Krallen auf dem Holzboden, das nächtliche Knacken des Mobiliars, das Surren des Kühlschrankes in der Küche… immer wieder unterbrochen durch das Toben aus der Tiefe des Kellers.

Als er die Stufen, die in den Keller hinab führten, erreichte verstummte der Lärm augenblicklich und der Braune wusste auch warum. Wie seine Schnauze musste auch die des Anderen die Witterung des Wolfes aufgenommen haben und ließ ihn ruhiger werden. So wie er sich damals immer beruhigt hatte wenn Padfood, Prongs und Wormtail in seiner Nähe waren. Wenn er Severus oder besser dem Werwolf, der er im Moment war, vor schlimmeren Verletzungen und Tobsuchtsanfällen bewahren wollte, musste er wohl oder übel die Nacht hier auf den Stufen des Kellers verbringen.

..ooOoo..

Trotz der im Sommer eigentlich recht kurzen Nächte schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen bis der nächste Morgen endlich anbrach. Als der Mond unterging und das Reißen in den Knochen wieder einsetze, verwandelten beide Wölfe wieder in Menschen zurück.

Etwas ungelenk erhob sich Remus, humpelte mit steifen Gliedern zur Kellertür hinüber und sperrte sie auf. Den Blick ins Innere unterließ er, denn er wollte nicht schon jetzt am Morgen einen Streit mit Severus anfangen, nur weil er ihn nackt auf den Kellerboden liegend bewundert hatte.

Leise grummelnd, wegen Moonys dämlichen Einfalls auf kalten Kellerstufen zu nächtigen, schleppte Remus sich hinauf in den ersten Stock um sich ein heißes Bad zu gönnen. Gegen die Instinkte des Wolfes in ihm konnte nun mal kein Zaubertrank etwas tun.

Als die Wanne schließlich bis zum Rand mit heißen Wasser gefüllt war, ließ er sich in die Fluten sinken und tauchte komplett ab. ‚_Ich muss Severus mal fragen ob er nichts gegen diese Schmerzen machen kann – immerhin ist er doch so ein genialer Giftmischer. Und ich werde nun mal auch nicht jünger.'_

..ooOoo..

Langsam öffnete der Tränkemeister seine Augen. Um ihn herum war es finster, er lag mit dem Rücken auf kalten Steinfußboden, die Arme von sich gestreckt. _‚Wo zum…' _Plötzlich tauchten vor ihm die Bilder der vergangenen Wochen wieder auf_. ‚Lupin. Vollmond Werwolf'_ Mit einem Seufzer schloss er seine Augen wieder. Vorsichtig probierte er sich aufzurichten, doch bereits als er versuchte den Kopf zu heben spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz, der sich parallel zur Wirbelsäule vom Nacken bis hinab zum Becken zog. Aber das war nicht alles, auch seine Bauchmuskeln schmerzten beängstigend. Seine Arme und Beine waren merkwürdig taub und nur der kleine Finger der linken Hand krabbelte ein wenig. Resignierend entschloss er sich liegen zu bleiben und abzuwarten bis er seinen Körper wieder einigermaßen würde gebrauchen können.

..ooOoo..

‚_Wo bleibt er nur?'_ Jetzt lag er schon zwanzig Minuten in der Wanne und langsam wurde Remus ungeduldig. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht ein Geräusch gehört, das ihm verraten hätte dass der Slytherin noch lebte_. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich doch einmal nach ihm sehen?'_ So flott wie in seinem Zustand möglich kletterte Remus aus der Badewanne, zog den Stöpsel, schnappte sich eines der Handtücher und wickelte es sich um die Hüften. Mit einem weiteren rubbelte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer den Oberkörper und die Haare trocken. Schnell zog er sich etwas an und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach seinem verschollenen Untermieter.

Im Keller wurde er schließlich - nicht ganz überraschend - fündig. Severus lag wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte auf den kalten Kellerboden und nur das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes zeugten davon dass noch Leben in ihm war. Schnell hastete Remus wieder nach oben in seine Wohnstube um nur wenig später mit einer Matte und einer Decke, die er eigentlich für Besucher gedacht hatte, wieder an Severus Seite aufzutauchen. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn auf die Seite um die Matte hinter seinen Rücken zu platzieren und ihn dann darauf zurück zu rollen. Die Decke, welche den Schwarzhaarigen bereits in der ersten Nacht gewärmt hatte, nahm er dazu um ihn zu zudecken. Vorsorglicherweise warf er noch einen Blick über den geschundenen Körper vor ihm. Der Körper war mit blauen Flecken und Kratzern übersäht, das getrocknete Blut machte aber eine genauere Untersuchung der Verletzungen unmöglich. Welche der Wunden Narben nach sich ziehen würden, würde erst später nach einem Bad zu erkennen sein.

Behutsam wickelte er den Slytherin nun komplett in die Decke ein und ließ ihn erst einmal zu Kräften kommen. Ein Blick an die Kellerwände zeigte ihm, dass der Werwolf sich mächtig ausgetobt haben musste, der Raum war von Kratzspuren und Blutflecken übersäht. Mit Grauen erinnerte Remus sich an seine Vollmondnächte ohne den Wolfsbanntrank und an die damit verbundenen Narben, die nun seinen eigenen Körper zierten. Um die trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln holte er Severus Wechselwäsche, die selbiger sich vor dem Keller zurecht gelegt hatte und legte sie neben den Schlafenden auf den Boden, damit er sich ankleiden konnte, bevor sie sich das nächste Mal begegnen würden.

..ooOoo..

Als Severus das nächste Mal an diesem Morgen erwachte spürte er nicht mehr den kalten Boden in seinem Rücken. Auch fühlte er, dass ihn etwas Weiches und Warmes umschloss. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen und erkannte dass eine Decke auf ihm lag. _‚Lupin'_ Er schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. _‚Typisch Gryffindor.' _

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Seine Gliedmaßen schienen wieder einigermaßen zu funktionieren, wenn man davon absah, dass er durch das lange Liegen auf dem harten und kalten Kellerboden so steif wie ein Brett war. Kaum das er einigermaßen gerade stand, wickelte er sich wieder in die Decke, schnappte sich seine Sachen, die Remus ihm hingelegt hatte und verließ den Keller um sich eine heiße Dusche zu gönnen.

Im ersten Stock angelangt schloss er die Badtür hinter sich und ließ die Decke von seinen Schultern auf den Boden gleiten. Sein Blick wanderte über die Utensilien auf dem Rand der Badewanne. Einträchtig nebeneinander standen dort Desinfektionsmittel, Wundsalbe sowie Pflaster und Mullbinden. Schweigend nahm sich Severus ein Handtuch aus dem Regal und beschloss einen großen Bogen um die Badewanne zu machen, da er befürchten musste, wenn er einmal in ihr saß das er nicht wieder ohne fremde Hilfe herauskam und die Erniedrigung sich von dem Gryffindor heraus hieven zu lassen wollte er sich und seinem Ego ersparen. Also machte er sich auf den langen Weg quer durch das Bad Richtung Dusche, jedenfalls erschien ihm der Weg heute länger als die Tage zuvor. Wie gewohnt warf der Schwarzhaarige sein Badetuch über den Rand der Duschkabine und verschwand dann ungelenk in selbiger.

Als das warme Wasser über seinen Körper floss und seine Muskeln nur müßig lockerte, versuchte er durch den brennenden Schmerz des Wassers in seinen Wunden hindurch, die letzte Nacht zu rekapitulieren. Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete er fand kein noch so kleines Bruchstück einer Erinnerung. Es schien als hätte jemand die nächtlichen Stunden einfach aus seinem Leben radiert. Wütend darüber drehte er den Hahn für das heiße Wasser noch ein Stückchen mehr auf.

..ooOoo..

Nebelschwaden, die durch den Türschlitz des Bades drangen, machten Remus wieder auf seinen Leidensgenossen aufmerksam. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür und lauschte. Kein Laut drang von drinnen an sein Ohr. Auch nach abermaligem Klopfen nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und was er sah ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen.

Mitten im Bad, mit nichts weiter als einem um die Hüften geschlungenen Handtuch am Leib, stand Severus, mit krebsroter Haut und dunkelroten Striemen, die wie ein Netz den sehnigen Oberkörper zierten. Geistig schien der Schwarzhaarige meilenweit entfernt zu sein, denn sein Blick war völlig defokussiert in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Severus?" Als immer noch keine Reaktion von Seiten des Schwarzhaarigen kam wurde Remus zusehends nervöser. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu erschrecken näherte er sich dem Halbnackten.

Und da war es wieder! Das Kribbeln als ihn die stechenden Augen über die Reflektion im Spiegel fokussierten und deren Besitzer ein gefährliches Knurren hören ließ. Sofort hielt er in der Bewegung inne, brach den Blickkontakt ab und sprach den Anderen so sanft wie möglich an. „Severus. Lass mich dir helfen, bitte, du machst nicht den Eindruck als kämst du alleine klar."

Der ruhige Klang seiner Stimme ließ den Blick aus den schwarzen Iriden augenblicklich etwas sanfter werden und schließlich, zu Remus Schrecken, sogar brüchig. „Keine Erinnerung… Ist es immer so…? Auch damals…?"

Die klanglose Stimme des Slytherins jagte Remus einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und eine kleine Träne löste sich aus einem seiner Augenwinkel. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh seinen stolzen Severus so gebrochen zu sehen. Seine Antwort war darum auch nicht mehr als ein Hauch „Ja." Trost spendend legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter vor sich und es zerriß ihn fast, als sich dem Mann vor ihm ein Winseln aus der Kehle stahl.

„Severus…" bestimmt drehte er den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich um. „Lass mich dich abtrocknen und dann legst du dich etwas hin und schläfst, wir können später reden wenn du willst."

Nach einigen Sekunden nickte Severus bestätigend und überließ sich Remus. Dieser nahm sich ein Handtuch und begann die Haut des Dunkelhaarigen mit gleichmäßigen, dennoch sanften Strichen trocken zu reiben. Krebsrot wie er nach der Dusche war, konnten diese Berührungen auch nicht mehr schmerzen, außerdem konnte er so gleich noch nach den Wunden sehen.

Die Verletzungen, die sich Severus in der letzten Nacht im Rausch zugefügt hatte, waren zum Glück harmloser Natur. Lediglich sechs der unzähligen Kratzer und Striemen würden Narben hinterlassen. Es waren fünf parallel Verlaufende, die er sich mit den Krallen seiner Vorderpfoten selber zu gefügt hatte, die von seiner linken Schulter bis kurz vor die Brustwarzen verliefen. Eine Weitere würde in Zukunft seine rechte Flanke zieren. Neugierig huschten seine Augen zur linken Seite von Severus Hüfte. _‚Ob er noch dieses Tattoo hat?'_ Doch das Handtuch versperrte den Blick auf die gesuchte Stelle. Also begnügte er sich damit weiter den völlig verkrampften Rücken von Wassertropfen zu befreien. Die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern waren trotz der Behandlung mit dem heißen Wasser und den leicht massierenden Bewegung seiner Hände noch immer knochenhart.

Davon aber bemerkte der Slytherin nichts, denn kaum hatte Remus sich seiner Kehrseite zugewandt waren seine Augen auf Halbmast gegangen und er genoss die fast zärtlichen Berührungen des Mannes hinter ihm sichtlich. Plötzlich fiel ihm jedoch auf, daß Remus' Hände sich gar nicht mehr mit dem Handtuch und seinem nassen Rücken befassten, sondern ruhig kurz über seiner Taille lagen. „Lupin, was zum Henker machen Sie da?" panisch versuchte er sich umzudrehen bis er die Kreisbewegungen zweier Daumen nahe seines Rückrates bemerkte. Genießerisch und mit einem leisen Stöhnen hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und schloss die Augen.

„Du bist ganz schön verspannt." Murmelte der erfahrene Werwolf hinter ihm während er den Druck seiner Daumen etwas erhöhte und die kreisenden Bewegungen ausschweifender werden ließ...

„Seltsam dabei hab ich letzte Nacht doch so gut geschlafen." knurrte der Schwarzhaarige schon wieder etwas sarkastisch was Remus tatsächlich ein Schmunzeln über die Lippen jagte.

Vorsichtig hielt er den Mann vor sich an den Hüften fest und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um an Severus' Ohr zu gelangen. „Du bist unverbesserlich. Aber es freut mich zu hören dass es dir wieder besser geht." flüsterte er. Dann galt seine Konzentration wieder voll und ganz der Arbeit seiner Hände, die sich langsam kreisend parallel zur Wirbelsäule nach oben arbeiteten und schließlich die Schultern und das Genick verwöhnten. Er konnte spüren wie die Knie seines Patienten weicher wurden also hielt er einen Moment inne und überlegte.

„So wird das nix, komm mit." Ohne eine Antwort geben zu können wurde Severus von dem Braunhaarigen, der ihn am Handgelenk gepackt hatte, aus dem Bad und über den Flur direkt in dessen Schlafzimmer bugsiert. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das Schlafzimmer des Gryffindors zu Gesicht bekam. Bisher hatten die jeweiligen Schlafzimmer stets als Rückzugsorte gedient, die sie einander zugestanden. Trotz allem unterzog er die Räumlichkeit nun einem genaueren Vergleich zu seinen Eigenen.

Remus' Zimmer war so hell und einfach wie der Rest des Hauses möbliert. Durch ein großes Fenster sah man, so wie er ein Stockwerk drüber, gen Osten in die Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne oder des Mondes je nachdem wie man es sehen wollte. Durch die weißen Gardinen hindurch konnte er einen kleinen Balkon mit einer Hängematte erkennen. Neben dem Fenster stand auf den, mit königsblauem Teppich ausgelegtem Holzboden, ein kleiner Weidenkorb für die Schmutzwäsche des braunen Wolfes. Ansonsten gab es nur einen Kleiderschrank, ein einfaches Bett und einen Schreibtisch mit zwei Bilderrahmen, vor die sich Remus geschickt gestellt hatte, damit er die Motive nicht erkannte. Doch ihm war egal was auf den Bildern war. Wäre er neugieriger gewesen, hätte er erkannt das eines der Bilder auf dem Gesicht lag und das Andere sein jüngeres Ich zeigte, das sich gerade mal wieder unter einem Baum auf dem Hogwartsgelände sonnte.

„Leg dich hin."

Er folgte Remus Blick zu dessen Bett, das mit einer doch ziemlich eigenartigen Bettwäsche bezogen war. Die Seite die oben lag zeigte ein Streifenmuster in Rot, Blau und Lindgrün, während die Unterseite (soweit er das durch eine umgeschlagene Ecke erkennen konnte) ein Karomuster aus den selben Farben aufwies, das ab und an mit goldfarbenen Blattornamenten aufgelockert war.

Fragend sah er dem Anderen entgegen, der, kaum hatte er sich auf dem Bett niedergelassen und die Decke beiseite geschoben, hinter hergekrabbelt kam. „Lupin?"

Remus fing den verwirrten Blick seines ‚Bettgenossen' auf und beruhigte ihn. „So ist es am bequemsten für uns beide. Dreh dich auf den Bauch, keine Sorge ich werde mich wegen deines lädierten Rückens nicht auf deinem Hintern niederlassen." _‚Und weil ich es nicht für angebracht halte dich gleich nach der ersten Vollmondnacht mit der erogensten Zone eines Werwolfes gleich nach den sensiblen Ohren bekannt zu machen – dem kleinen Punkt an deinem Steißbein wo vor ein paar Stunden noch der Wolfsschweif saß. Diesen Fleck könnte man getrost auch als äußere Prostata bezeichnen.' _

„Ticken Sie noch richtig Lupin?" zischte der Schwarzhaarige.

Offenbar sollte es nicht so einfach werden wie Remus sich das gedacht hatte, kein Wunder immerhin handelte es sich bei dem Mann vor ihm auf dem Bett ja um Severus. Doch so schnell konnte ein Anfänger den geübten Moony nicht abschütteln. Mit einem Satz, der seiner animalischen Seite alle Ehre machte, stürzte sich Remus auf den verwundert blickenden Mann vor sich und beförderte ihn mit dem Gesicht voran in die weichen Kissen.

"Lupin!", drang ein wütendes Fauchen aus den Tiefen der Kissen an Remus' Ohren. Zornig bäumte sich der Überrumpelte auf und einige seiner Verspannungen ließen die Knochen bedrohlich knacken und Severus schmerzhaft aufstöhnen.

„Shhh... Entspann dich, ich behandle deine Verletzungen auf dem Rücken gleich mit. Die Wunden auf deiner Brust kannst du nachher auch selber übernehmen." Vorsichtig ließ Remus sich auf Severus Oberschenkeln nieder wobei er jedoch mehr Gewicht auf seine eigenen Gliedmaßen legte damit er dem Anderen nicht das Blut abklemmte. Außerdem hatte er so den sich noch mühsam wehrenden Wolfslehrling unter Kontrolle.

Gleichgültig schnappte Remus sich die Dose mit der Wundsalbe, welche noch neben seinem Bett stand und verteilte etwas von deren Inhalt auf seinen Händen um ihn anzuwärmen. Und schließlich… konnte er seine Hände wieder über diesen göttlichen Körper unter sich gleiten lassen. Abermals begann an der Taille und arbeitete sich gleichmäßig nach oben. Zuerst allerdings ohne viel Kraft um den Untenliegenden, der zunehmend ruhiger wurde, ein wenig einzugewöhnen. Nach ein paar Minuten erhöhte er den Druck etwas und knetete sich an den Schultern entlang hin zum Genick und dem Haaransatz. Dort kraulte er seinen Wolf ein Weilchen, ehe er wieder hinunter glitt und leicht die sensiblen Flanken streichelte.

Ein wenig wunderte Remus sich, das Severus nichts mehr dagegen einzuwenden hatte, das er von der Massage zu einem allmählichen Streicheln übergegangen war. Gefiel es ihm?_ ‚Mal sehen.'_ Die Reaktionen seines Partners genau beobachtend streichelte er langsam zur Mitte des Rückens und dann hinunter bis zum Gesäßansatz – doch nichts passierte. _‚Seltsam'_ Remus runzelte die Stirn und begab sich auf die Knie um das Gesicht seines Streichelobjektes genauer betrachten zu können.

‚_Das gibt es ja nicht... Eingeschlafen! Und das fast selig lächelnd.'_ Einen Moment lang betrachtete er den erschöpften Slytherin, ehe er ihn einen zarten Kuss auf sein Schulterblatt hauchte und von ihm herunter kletterte. Am liebsten hätte er den Anderen jetzt photographiert. Er lag wie hingegossen in seinen Lacken unschuldig und sündig gleichermaßen. Leicht ließ er seine Finger noch einmal vom Haaransatz bis hinunter zum Rand des Handtuches gleiten, unter welches er nur zu gern mal geschaut hätte, doch stattdessen nahm er seine Decke und breitete sie über dem Anderen aus.

„Das nächste Mal solltest du auf mich hören und deinen Trank auch mal kosten. Aber du warst schon immer ein Sturkopf." murmelte er vorwurfsvoll, dann verließ er sein Zimmer und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer, um sich auch noch ein wenig aufs Ohr zu hauen. Wo ihn dann ebenfalls Morpheus in seine Arme schloss. _‚Severus. Ich glaub es geht schon wieder lossss...'_

..ooOoo..

Zarter Kaffeegeruch kitzelte Severus am späten Nachmittag aus dem Schlaf. Vielleicht war es aber auch das grimmige Knurren seines Magens, der ihm mit schon leichter Übelkeit und krampfartigen Zusammenziehen darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er gefüllt werden wollte. Doch erst einmal war etwas anderes wichtiger: Wo zum Teufel war er jetzt schon wieder? Desorientiert und auf Grund von Energiemangels auch nicht ganz so schnell aufnahmefähig blickte er sich um. Fenster mit Balkon, blauer Teppich und bunte Bettwäsche? Das war nicht sein Zimmer, so etwas passte eher zu – ‚_Lupin!_' Erschrocken und mit Hilfe eines plötzlichen Adrenalinschubes wirbelte er in dem Bett herum. Gott sei Dank! Er war allein. Das hätte ihm noch gefehlt hier in einem Nest mit Lupin zu liegen. Trotzdem kein Grund hier länger als nötig zu verweilen. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf. Er hatte sich mal wieder völlig in dem Bettlaken verwickelt, außerdem fühlte er sich so… ja wie eigentlich… frei? Langsam und äußerst zähflüssig sickerte die Erinnerung an den Morgen in sein Gedächtnis zurück.

‚_Verdammt ich hab gewinselt! Alle möglichen Flüche vom Dunklen Lord hab ich ohne einen Laut über mich ergehen lassen und ausgerechnet hier bei Lupin muss ich winseln?' _Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf die Matratze – es war einfach entwürdigend. Und dann hatte Lupin ihn massiert. Hier auf seinem Bett und er trug nichts weiter als ein Handtuch um die Hüften… _‚Sch' _und wo war dieser Fetzen Stoff jetzt? Oh je, sein Handtuch war irgendwo in den Weiten des Bettes verloren gegangen und irgendwie machte ihn die Erkenntnis, das er splitterfasernackt im Bett des Anderen lag nervös. Sein Magen schien sich plötzlich noch einmal zusätzlich zu verknoten. Er musste schnellstens hier raus! Hastig glitt er mit beiden Händen durch die Decke und seufzte fast erleichtert auf als er vertrauten Frotteestoff unter seinen Fingern spürte. Schnell wickelte er sich wieder in sein Handtuch und verließ fluchtartig das Schlafzimmer seines Vermieters. (Zu dessen Glück achtete er auch diesmal nicht auf die Photos.)

Dagegen führten diese hastigen Bewegungen dazu, dass seine Verletzungen wieder aufbrachen und sich äußerst schmerzhaft in Erinnerung brachten. Grummelnd begab er sich ins Bad und schaute sich das Innenleben des „Erste-Hilfe-Schrankes" an.

..ooOoo..

Grübelnd stand Remus in der Küche an seinen alten leicht vergilbten Gasherd gelehnt und nippte an seinem heißen Kaffee. Er war noch nicht lange munter doch seitdem war nicht eine Minute vergangen, in der er sich nicht gefragt hätte wie er sich jetzt dem Anderen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er wusste dass es Severus peinlich sein musste so von ihm gesehen worden zu sein. So schwach und zerbrechlich und dann das Winseln. Es war ganz natürlich, das er auf diese Situation mit solch einem Laut reagiert hatte, selbst weit nach Vollmond rutschte Remus dann und wann ein Knurren oder manchmal ein Fiepen heraus. So etwas war ihm früher oft peinlich gewesen, aber es ließ sich nicht unterdrücken, da es aus dem Unterbewusstsein kam. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie Severus reagieren würde, würde er dieses Thema anschneiden.

Doch das war nur eines seiner Probleme, das Andere war das wieder erwachende Gefühl für seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler. So sehr er es auch zu verdrängen versuchte – es war nach all den Jahren immer noch da. Die letzten Tage hatten es ihm nur zu deutlich vor Augen geführt. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre sprang auch noch Moony auf den anderen Wolf mehr als positiv an.

Und dann hörte er den Gegenstand seiner Grübeleien auch schon die Treppe herunterkommen.

..ooOoo..

Nervös zupfte er nochmals sein Hemd zurecht ehe er die Küche betrat. Nicht dass er für den neugierigen und überfürsorglichen Werwolf attraktiv sein wollte – nein eher wollte er verhindern dass dieser den Verband sah, den er sich aufgrund der doch recht langen Krallenspuren angelegt hatte. Das würde nur wieder das Gespräch auf das Intermezzo im Badezimmer führen und über das Winseln wollte er nun wirklich nicht diskutieren. Severus holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er den Raum betrat, in welchen sein Blick auch gleich auf den Werwolf fiel. Remus lehnte mit einer Tasse Kaffee an dem Herd und studierte einen kleinen Werbeflyer. Doch es sprang ihm etwas anderes viel mehr ins Auge – der nackte Oberkörper, der durch das offene Hemd blitzte. Er war übersät mit Narben. _‚Waren Sie das alles selber, Lupin?'_ Für einen Moment suchte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen heim. Nie hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht was es für Remus bedeutete ein Werwolf zu sein. Er konnte es sich leicht machen, er konnte den Wolfsbanntrank trinken und erledigt war das Problem. Doch Remus hatte diese Chance vor Jahren nicht gehabt und sich Vollmond für Vollmond mehr lädiert. Fast peinlich berührt wandte er sich ab und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Sag mal hast du was dagegen wenn wir uns eine Pizza bestellten, ich glaub nicht das ich in der Lage bin uns etwas zu kochen." Remus ließ das Prospekt sinken und sah Severus an. „Eine Pizza ist übrigens ein rundes, flaches Hefegebäck, das mit Käse und Tomaten belegt und dergleichen…" setzte er gleich noch als Erklärung nach, doch er wurde von dem Schwarzhaarigen unterbrochen.

„Lupin ich weiß was eine Pizza ist."

Prompt reichte er das Heftchen weiter. „Dann such dir eine aus, die ich bestellen soll."

Severus reckte sich kurz ein wenig über den Tisch und nahm es entgegen um es einer eingehenden Untersuchung zu unterziehen.

„Ich nehme eine große Pizza ‚Classic'." entschied er dann.

„In Ordnung." Remus zog eine Schublade der Einbauküche auf und holte Jacks Handy hervor, das er nur für solche Zwecke einsetzte und natürlich um Jack vor Überraschungsbesuchen seinerseits zu warnen.

Severus hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu was der Andere bestellte und schaute Minuten später nicht schlecht als zwei große Pizza ‚Classic' und eine Packung Pizzabrötchen vor ihm lagen. Andererseits auch nicht übel, denn er musste zugeben, das er nicht gedacht hätte, das die Verwandlung zum Werwolf und zurück seinen Stoffwechsel so derart auf Touren brachte. Hungrig langte er zu.

..ooOoo..

Einen Augenblick lang zögerte Jack bevor er die kleine Klingel links neben der Tür betätigte. Hoffentlich war dieser Severus zu Hause und machte ihm die Tür auf. Denn Remus würde es bestimmt nicht tun. Jack wusste dass sein Freund den Tag nach Vollmond immer gänzlich verschlief – Schlafstörungen wie er stets behauptete. Angestrengt lauschte der junge Buchhändler auf die Geräusche aus dem Hausinneren. Und tatsächlich näherten sich kurze Zeit später Schritte der Tür und ein Schlüssel wurde knirschend im Schloss gedreht.

In aller Eile ging Jack noch mal seinen Text durch – er war nur hier um Remus sein Honorar für die Buchrezensionen zubringen, da er auf dem Rückweg von seiner Londoner Bank hier vorbei kam.

„Jack?"

Verdutzt blickte der Angesprochene auf. „Du bist ja munter."

Die Reaktion auf diese subtile Feststellung bestand aus einem herzhaften Gähnen wobei sich zwei kleine Tränen aus Remus' Augenwinkeln stahlen.

Kritisch betrachtete Jack seinen Freund. Also geschlafen hatte er letzte Nacht auf keinen Fall, denn er machte jedem Zombie mit seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen und den schwarzen Augenringen Konkurrenz. Auch seine Haare waren völlig wirr und glanzlos. Aber er schien satt und zufrieden zu sein. „Ich komme gerade aus London von der Bank. Ich hab dein Honorar für die Bücherkritiken dabei und wollte es eigentlich Severus geben,…"

„Komm rein. Ich hab uns gerade einen Kaffee aufgesetzt." Kam es matt von dem Kleineren. Und Jack folgte ihn ins Haus. In der Küche erwartete ihn jedoch die nächste Überraschung. Noch ein übernächtigter Bewohner des Cottages, jedoch noch hundertmal blasser - was aber auch an seiner schwarzen Kleidung liegen konnte. Jack hätte sogar schwören können dass an Remus Küchentisch eine Leiche saß, hätten sich nicht eben noch Severus Augen in seine Richtung bewegt. Auch schien es dem Brünetten als würde Severus irgendwie eigenartig Sitzen. Etwas zu steif als hätte er Schmerzen. Was war letzte Nacht hier abgelaufen?

Eine blau geblümte Tasse mit dampfender schwarzer Flüssigkeit lenkte ihn von dieser Geisterbahngestalt ab und er setzte sich zu den Beiden an den kleinen Küchentisch. Zögerlich zog er das zu seiner Tasse passende Zuckerfässchen zu sich und räusperte sich. „Ähm hier Remus dein Geld." Schnell zog er noch einen kleinen Umschlag aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und schob ihn Remus über den Tisch hin zu, der ihn zwar liegen ließ sich, aber mit einen Nicken bedankte. „Ich bekomme morgen eine Lieferung, wenn du magst kannst du dir in den nächsten Tagen wieder ein paar Bücher abholen."

„In Ordnung mach ich. Wir müssen sowieso mal in den Waschsalon." Leicht zitternd vor Erschöpfung klammerte sich Remus an seine Tasse und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Was allerdings nach einer Weile dazu führen würde, das er aus anderen Gründen zittern würde, denn das viele Koffein auf den völlig entkräfteten Körper führte bei ihm immer zu einem unkontrollierbaren Zittern, aber vielleicht lag er bis dahin wieder in seinem eigenen warmen Bett.

Jack schien die Gedanken seines Freundes zu erraten, denn er trank sein Gebräu etwas schneller und verabschiedete sich kurze Zeit später. Noch von der Torausfahrt her rief er ihnen zu „Ruf kurz an wenn ihr in den Waschsalon geht ich muss auch dahin." Dann schwang er sich auf seine Kawasaki und beobachtete wie die Haustür sich schloss. _‚Remus willst du mir jetzt auch noch weiß machen das dein düsterer Severus ebensolche Probleme hat wie du bei Vollmond zu schlafen? Ich kauf dir das nicht ab mein Freund.'_

..ooOoo..

Remus sah noch einmal kurz zur Küchentür hinein bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer machte. „Also wenn es dich nicht so sehr stört geh ich mich jetzt wieder aufs Ohr legen… denn… ich bin völlig…" Der Rest ging in einem erneuten Gähnen unter.

„Bis Morgen Lupin." Severus stellte noch die dreckigen Tassen neben die Spüle bevor er seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler nach oben folgte.

In seinem Zimmer entkleidete er sich und überprüfte nochmals kurz die Verbände ehe er sich zu seinem Bett begab und kurz stutzte. _‚Was ist das?'_ Vorsichtig hob er seine Bettdecke an und fischte ein paar kleine braune Härchen vom Bezug_. ‚Das sind doch Wolfshaare. Und ihr habt mich immer Schnüffler genannt, doch wie mir scheint wart ihr letzte Nacht selber einer Lupin' _

Zwischen den Fingerspitzen trug er die ‚Fellreste' zu seinem Mülleimer um sie zu entsorgen als ihm eine Idee kam und er sie in einer kleinen Schachtel sicher verstaute. _‚Vielleicht brauch ich die ja mal noch. Möglicherweise um den Wolfsbanntrank etwas weiter zu entwickeln.'_

tbc.

Kleine Frage an euch: Warum bekam Severus eigentlich den Spitznamen „Snivellus"? Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche kommt das doch von dem Adjektiv „snivelling" was so viel wie wehleidig bedeutet. Haben Sirius und Co ihn so genannt wegen seines Äußeren, das ja laut Harry einer verwelkten Pflanze geglichen haben soll?


	9. Das ganz normale Leben

moondancer  
Wann Harry Sev mit einer welken Pflanze verglichen hat? Nun das war im letzten Band wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Als er seine Nachhilfestunden in Okklumentik bei Snape hatte.

Shira1111  
Also wirklich Shira manipulieren ist aber nicht fair grins Aber jedes review ist natürlich willkommen.

Meta Capricorn  
Was die Szene angeht als Jack Remus sein Geld geben will und meint er hätte es auch Severus gegeben. Ich bin mal davon ausgegangen das Severus das Geld dann logischerweise an Remus weitergereicht hätte.

Und das Photo in Remus Schlafzimmer zeigt nur den jungen Severus alleine unter einem Baum. Aber das Photo hab ich auch recht gern ;D

Auf geht's…

**..ooOO 08. Kapitel – Das ganz normale Leben eines Werwolfes OOoo..**

Am nächsten Tag war es um die Kondition der beiden Wölfe besser bestellt, so dass, wie Remus fand, es mal wieder an der Zeit war sich dem Haushalt zuzuwenden und Severus mit der Welt der Muggel etwas weiter bekannt zu machen. Geschickt nutzte er die Gelegenheit, als Severus aufgrund eines Marmeladenbrötchens zwischen den Zähnen nicht widersprechen konnte, um ihm mitzuteilen dass er heute einen Waschtag eingeplant hatte.

Bei dieser Verkündung erstickte Severus beinahe an seiner Semmel, der Gedanke daran mit Remus in einen Waschsalon zu gehen und vor ihm und Anderen seine Wäsche auszubreiten bescherte ihm Magenschmerzen. Hemden und Hosen waren ja ziemlich unverfänglich, aber seine Unterwäsche? Das war dann doch etwas zu privat fand der sonst eher verschlossene Tränkemeister Hogwarts. Mit dem letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung würgte er den steckengebliebenen Bissen herunter und schnappte möglichst unauffällig nach Luft. Verdammt könnte er doch nur seinen Zauberstab benutzen.

Remus hatte den Schreck des Slytherins bemerkt. Beschämt musste er an die Aktion von Sirius und James in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit denken als sie Severus' Unterhose vor mehreren Schülern entblößt hatten. Doch es half nun mal alles nichts sie mussten nun mal ihre Wäsche waschen Vergangenheit Hin oder Her. Außerdem besaß der Schwarzhaarige ja inzwischen recht ansehnliche Boxershorts, soweit Remus das bis jetzt beurteilen konnte. Und da von Severus kein Einspruch kam nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. „Ich gebe dir nachher einen Wäschesack, du bringst all deine Wäsche die gewaschen werden muss runter und packst sie darin ein. Und wenn ich sage ‚Alles' dann meine ich auch Alles!"

„Ja ja als ob ich meine Kleidung vor Ihnen verstecken müsste." Ein verächtlicher Blick auf das ausgewaschene T-Shirt des Braunen verdeutlichte auf was Severus da anspielte und ließ Remus wütend mit den Zähnen knirschen. _‚Verfluchter Mistkerl, ich weiß selber das ich eine nicht ganz so edle Garderobe wie du habe, aber musst du mir das unbedingt unter die Nase reiben?'_

Severus bemerkte den angepissten Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen, doch er war zu sehr Slytherin um das zu bereuen. Wie hieß es doch so schön? Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Demonstrativ stand er auf und räumte sein Geschirr in die Spüle – das Gespräch war für ihn beendet.

..ooOoo..

Nichts desto trotz musste auch ein Slytherin der gehobenen Gesellschaft einsehen das der Großteil seiner Sachen eine Waschmaschine dringend nötig hatte. Und so trug er wenig später, gekleidet in seine neuen Muggelkleider, seine Wäsche von der Dachkammer hinunter in den Flur wo bereits ein Seemannsrucksack für seine Schmutzwäsche bereit lag. Seufzend ließ er die Kleidungsstücke gen Boden rieseln um die dann einzeln zusammen zu legen und in dem Rucksack zu verstauen.

Die Schritte seines ehemaligen Kollegen hinter seinem Rücken ließen ihn unmerklich den Kopf heben, so dass er den Anderen durch einen Blick in den Spiegel der Garderobe im Auge hatte.

Remus war aus der Küche hinausgetreten als er das leise missmutige Grummeln im Flur gehört hatte und blieb beeindruckt von der Aussicht die sich ihm bot im Türrahmen stehen. Andächtig folgte er dem schmalen Rücken bis hinab an dessen Ansatz und schluckte trocken._ ‚War die Hose letztens auch schon so verflixt eng?' _Irgendwie wurde ihm unangenehm warm_. ‚Oh man ist das ein knackiger… oh verflucht – Nur nichts anmerken lassen.' _Remus hielt seinen Rucksack mit der Schmutzwäsche etwas fester umklammert als er sich seinen Schuhen zuwandte und hinein schlüpfte.

Doch Severus hatte das geringfügige Aufblitzen von Remus Augen sehr wohl bemerkt und zog seine eigenen Schlüsse. _‚Sieh an_… _ offensichtlich übe ich doch einen gewissen Reiz auf dich aus Lupin. Das könnte interessant werden… Ich sollte diese Sachen vielleicht öfters anziehen, auch wenn sich der Zauberstab hier ungünstig unterbringen lässt, doch wie es scheint brauch ich den hier wirklich nicht. Außerdem hab ich offensichtlich ein neues Spielzeug gefunden.' _Wenn alle dachten er hätte nur ein Hobby und das wären die Zaubertränke dann irrten Sie, seine weitaus geheimere Leidenschaft bestand darin andere zum Zittern zu bringen - aus welchen Gründen oder mit welchen Mitteln auch immer. Und den zierlich Werwolf hinter sich musste er sowieso noch in seine Schranken verweißen – niemand aber wirklich niemand hätte dieses abartige Winseln jemals hören sollen. _‚Das wird dir teuer zu stehen kommen mein Lieber.' _Mit einem kräftigen Ruck schnürte er den Rucksack zu und warf ihn sich schließlich über die Schulter.

Mit einem Klimpern nahm ein von diesen Gedanken nichts ahnender Remus die Wohnungsschlüssel aus dem kleinen Schälchen auf der Anrichte. „Wir werden wieder laufen müssen. Auf meine Kawasaki passen wir mit den Rucksäcken nicht."

Zum Glück war schönes Wetter, doch was würden sie im Herbst oder Winter machen? Bis dahin mussten sie wohl einen anderen Weg finden. Wie lange blieb Severus ihm eigentlich erhalten? Und warum stellte er sich überhaupt diese Frage? Okay Severus hatte ihn schon immer zum Träumen gebracht und er war auch unbestritten ein heißer Typ – aber das traf auch auf andere Männer zu, warum konnte er nicht einfach einsehen das der Slytherin unerreichbar für ihn war und einen Schlussstrich ziehen? Wieso musste er sich immer wieder selbst quälen? Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Schnell drehte er den Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss und folgte seinem Nemesis, der mit dem armeegrünen Rucksack bereits die Straße entlang schritt.

..ooOoo..

Sie hatten Glück das an diesem Tag der Waschsalon nicht weiter besucht war. Nur eine alte Dame saß in der Ecke neben dem Waschmittelautomaten und las einen ihrer Groschenromane während ihre altrosanene Slips, welche die Ausmaße eines Einmannzeltes hatten, ihre Kreise in der Waschmaschine zogen.

Trotz allem zog Remus die letzten Maschinen vor, denn immerhin wollte er Severus noch erklären wie diese Waschautomaten funktionierten. Unabhängigkeit war etwas das für den Tränkmeister ja bekanntlich das Wichtigste war und so sollte er lernen wie er seine Wäsche selber waschen konnte.

Demonstrativ ließ er seine Schmutzwäsche auf einen der langen Tische gegenüber der Bullaugenfront gleiten. Wahllos schnappte er sich eines der Wäschestücke und drehte es auf Links ehe er Severus ein kleines weißes Schildchen unter die Nase hielt. „Die Muggel haben immer in ihrer Kleidung einen kleinen Zettel eingenäht auf dem steht wie sie sie waschen müssen, danach sortieren wir jetzt unsere Wäsche. Wir werfen unsere Sachen zusammen. Und sortieren sie nach schwarzer beziehungsweise dunkler Wäsche, nach heller 40 Grad und bunter 40 Grad Wäsche." Dabei deutete er auf die kleinen Ziffern die in kleinen Waschbottichen auf den Zettel aufgedruckt waren. „Die Socken kommen auch auf einen extra Haufen und die Handtücher kommen hier links hin." Mit jeweils einem passenden Wäschestück, das er aus dem Stoß der Schmutzwäsche fischte, markierte er die Haufen.

Stirnrunzelnd folgte Severus den Anweisungen des Anderen und fragte sich ob die Hauselfen auf Hogwarts die Wäsche auch auf diese Weise sortierten.

Das Klingeln eines Glöckchens ließ die beiden Werwölfe und die alte Frau in ihrer Ecke aufschauen. Mit vom Rennen roten Wangen stand Jack in der Tür und strahlte ihnen fröhlich entgegen. Als sein Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen fiel verlor er etwas an Glanz denn eigentlich hatte er gehofft ein wenig allein mit Remus zu sein, der nur noch Augen und Zeit für seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler zu haben schien.Dennoch kam der Braunhaarige Strubbelkopf näher und umarmte Remus erstmal zur Begrüßung bei Severus beließ er es bei einem Zunicken.

Remus heute augenscheinlich besonders empfänglich für schlechte Schwingungen griff gleich ins Geschehen ein. „Jack und ich werfen unsere Wäsche immer zusammen, damit wir die Maschinen auch voll bekommen somit sparen wir etwas Geld." Erklärte er Severus, nicht das dieser noch dachte er wollte die Unterwäschekollektion des Slytherin öffentlich präsentieren. Dann wandte er sich Jack zu der gerade seinen Rucksack kopfüber über den Tischen ausschüttelte. „Ich hol uns schon mal etwas Waschmittel während ihr fertig sortiert und schon mal die Maschinen füllt, okay?"

Als Remus von den kleinen Waschmittelautomaten neben der alten Frau zurückkam schien Jack innerlich vor Wut zutoben. Severus hatte ihn offensichtlich völlig ignoriert und seine Maschine alleine gepackt und sie verschlossen ohne auf die schwarzen Wäschestücke des Buchhändlers zu achten. Andererseits hatte sein Rivale soviel schwarze beziehungsweise dunkle Kleidung das die Maschine gerade so für seine Wäsche reichte. Grinsend drückte Remus seinem braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf einen Becher mit Waschpulver in die Hand, deutete ihm an etwas Nachsichtig zu sein und schickte ihn das los etwas Weichspüler zu besorgen. Dann winkte er seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler heran um ihm die Bedienung der Maschinen zu erklären.

Severus beobachtete seinen Gastgeber aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Er hatte seine kleine Entdeckung von heute Morgen noch nicht vergessen und als Remus ihn heran winkte um ihm die Bedienung der Waschmaschinen zu erklären, sah er seine Chance kommen. _‚Nur ein kleines Experiment_' Statt sich neben den Gryffindor zu stellen begab er sich hinter den Kleineren und sah ihm über die Schulter auf das Bedienungspult des weißen Kastens mit Fenster. Er stellte sich so dicht hinter Remus das der seine Körperwärme spüren konnte ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren. Und tatsächlich der zierliche Körper vor ihm versteifte sich.

„Und was muss ich einstellen?" Die Frage war nicht mehr als ein Hauch doch es genügte um eine ziemlich deutliche Gänsehaut auf die goldbraunen Arme zu zaubern und die Hände leicht zum Zittern zu bringen. Das war alles was Severus wissen wollte, er hatte nicht vor das Ganze allzu weit zu treiben immerhin konnte jeden Moment dieser nervige Freund wieder auftauchen und er hatte keine Lust einen eifersüchtigen Jüngling zu zähmen. Zur Bekräftigung seiner Frage zog er nochmals charakteristisch seine Augenbraue in die Höhe als ihn der leicht verwirrte Blick seines Mentors traf.

„Pardon ich wusste nicht dass es Sie nervös macht wenn ich mich hinter Sie stelle – ich dachte das wären Sie gewohnt." Ein hämisches Grinsen, das er speziell für diesen Flohteppich reserviert hatte, zierte seine Mundwinkel.

Ein leichtes Knurren zeigte das Remus seine Anspielung auf eine Demutshaltung in allen Lebenslagen sehr wohl verstanden hatte und nichts von dem kleinen Test bemerkt hatte. Dabei lieferte er jetzt erst recht den eindeutigen Beweis wie er auf den Schwarzhaarigen reagiert hatte, denn unter dem engen T-Shirt ließen sich die aufgestellten Brustwarzen nicht verbergen.

‚_Sieh an sieh an – das Lupin auf Männer steht war ja bekannt, doch das er so ausgehungert ist das er selbst Snivellus nicht widerstehen kann… Was fange ich bloß mit dem Wissen an? Am Besten halt ich mich erstmal zurück – wer weiß schon wie Werwölfe reagieren wenn man sie zu sehr reizt. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor mich mit diesem… diesem… Kerl auf irgendetwas einzulassen. Da müsste schon der Teufel persönlich hinter mir her sein.'_ Sein Blick schweifte über die weißen Maschinen hin zu Jack der mehrere Becher des Weichspülers heranbalancierte und er trat noch etwas weiter von Remus zurück.

..ooOoo..

„Und nun?" Jack schloss das letzte Bullauge und betätigte den orangenen Startknopf.

Remus legte die Rucksäcke in eines der Schließfächer die an der Wand hinter ihnen befestigt waren und schloss sie ab. „Also ich könnte einen Kaffee vertragen."

„Ich auch." Der Buchhändler nickte bekräftigend.

„Und was ist mit dir Severus?" Der Gryffindor schnappte sich seine Jacke und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen fragenden Blick zu.

Jener hatte es sich auf dem Fensterbrett des Schaufensters bequem gemacht und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen. „Ich bleibe hier."

Remus und Jack zuckten mit den Schultern. „Ok wir gehen in das Café um die Ecke." Remus folgte seinem Freund, der bereits zwischen den Maschinen hindurch hinaus ins Freie getreten war, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg um bei einem gemütlichen Kaffee etwas zu plaudern.

Und das hatte auch Severus vermutet. Er mochte solche Kaffeekränzchen nicht – er war bei solchen Treffen immer das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Außerdem wollte er Jack auch ein paar Augenblicke alleine mit seinem Angebeteten gewähren. Severus war sehr wohl aufgefallen, das Jack ihn als Konkurrenten sah und auf Auseinandersetzungen mit einem Muggel konnte er verzichten – er hatte andere Probleme und die hatten mit dem Vollmond zu tun.

Vorsichtig strich er mit der Hand über seine noch schmerzenden Narben auf der Brust und auch die an seiner Hüfte brachte ihm seine enge Hose in stete Erinnerung. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er sich auch in der Vollmondnacht so krampfhaft mit den Armen umschlingen müssen? Die Antwort darauf fiel leicht – er hatte Panik bekommen. Den Schmerz den die, aus seinen Fingern hervortretenden, Krallen in seinem Fleisch verursacht hatten, hatte er sehr wohl noch in Erinnerung.

Dem Meister der Zaubertränke wurde zunehmend bewusst dass er sich zu wandeln begann. Sein Geruchs- und Gehörsinn hatten sich schon vor der Vollmondnacht verändert. Zudem hatte er nach dem letzten Vollmond gewinselt und bestimmt war das noch nicht alles was von dem Werwolf in ihm zurückblieb. Was würde ihn noch erwarten? Schritt für Schritt ging er die ihm bekannten Verhaltensweißen von Wölfen und Hunden durch und war, als die alte Dame ihre Slips und die restliche Unterwäsche in den Trockner steckte, auf vier Dinge gekommen die ihm Sorgen bereiteten.

Es war zu vermuten dass nicht nur ein Winseln oder ähnliche Geräusche seine Kehle verlassen würden, sondern dass er generell auch auf verschiedene Dinge wie ein Wolf reagieren würde, wenn auch unbewusst. Dazu würden wahrscheinlich auch die Punkte 2 und 3 auf seiner Liste zählen: Jagdverhalten (wie sich das äußern würde wollte er nicht wirklich wissen) und das festlegen einer Rangordnung.

Punkt 4 auf seiner Liste bereite ihm die größte Sorge. Welchen Einfluss hatte das Paarungsverhalten des Wolfes auf seine Hormone? Zum Glück konnte er dies vorerst hinten anstellen, da die Paarungszeit erst auf das Frühjahr des kommenden Jahres fallen würde. Obwohl wenn er sich Remus' Verhalten so betrachtete… Ein teuflisches Lächeln überzog die strengen Gesichtszüge, es schien als wäre das Machtverhältnis zwischen ihnen Beiden ausgeglichen. Remus besaß das Wissen über die Werwölfe und er, Severus, die Macht über Remus Hormone.

..ooOoo..

„Seit wann liebst du Severus?" Über die Sahnehäubchen ihres Kaffees hinweg warf Jack seinem Freund einen prüfenden Blick zu und wieder zierte eine sanfte Röte dessen Wangen.

„Das siehst du falsch ich liebe ihn nicht. Es liegt mit nur soviel an ihm, weil er der einzigste ist den ich noch aus meiner Schulzeit habe."

„Re, du hast dich bereits verraten. Dein seliges Lächeln, der leicht vernebelte Blick wenn du ihn ansiehst. Da muss man schon blind sein um es nicht zu bemerken." Amüsiert beobachte er wie der Rotschleier einer entsetzten Blässe wich.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Schach matt mein Freund." Jack konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen wurde aber schnell wieder ernst als er Remus Schmollmund erblickte. „Keine Angst Re, so offensichtlich ist es nicht. Er ist nur der einzigste Typ den ich kenne bei dem du rot wirst und nicht ganz so selbstsicher mit ihm umspringst. Also seit wann geht das schon so?" Die Antwort hätte er fast überhört, denn mehr als ein leises „Seit wir 15 waren." Kam nicht von Remus.

„Waasss? Meine Güte. Und da springt ihr noch nicht händchenhaltend durch Feld und Flur?"

Die Vorstellung entlockte Remus ein leises Lachen, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen dass er auf der besagten Wiese verträumt den Himmel betrachtete während Severus ihm einen Vortrag über die Wirkungsweise sämtlicher Wiesenblumen in Zaubertränken hielt.

„Also wenn es bis jetzt noch nicht mit euch geklappt hat…" holte der junge Buchhändler seinen träumenden Freund wieder zurück „… dann wird es nun auch nicht urplötzlich funken. Ihr zwei seid sehr charakterstarke Menschen, die sich anderen gegenüber nicht verstellen. Das heißt ihr kennt euch wirklich und wenn es bis jetzt nicht gefunkt hat, dann kommt auch in den nächsten Wochen nicht der Aha-Effekt. Es sei denn ihr habt eine Basis auf die sich aufbauen lässt… Wie weit seid ihr damals gegangen?"

Abermals wechselte Remus Gesicht seine Farbe als er scheinbar ausweichend antwortete: „Nix Festes. Nur ein paar kleine Techtelmechtel und ein paar Zärtlichkeiten."

„Scheint mir aber nicht gerade der romantische Typ zu sein dein schweigsamer Appetithappen."

„Er ist ziemlich verschlossen das stimmt, aber so war er nicht immer… Vielleicht bekomme ich es ja hin dass er etwas lockerer wird. Die Hoffnung auf mehr als eine zarte Freundschaft habe ich eh schon längst aufgegeben." Remus tunkte seinen Löffel mit einem kleinen weißen Zuckerhaufen in den Kaffee und beobachtete wie er sich vollzog. Es stimmte schon, sein Verstand hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben das Severus vielleicht nicht nur ein Freund, sondern vielmehr ein Partner sein könnte. Aber sein Herz sah das ganz anders.

„Re… wie lang ist es eigentlich her das ihr Beiden das letzte Mal auf Tuchfühlung gegangen seid?"

Remus naschte vom kaffeebraunen Zuckerhaufen seines Löffels und sah frustriert durch die leicht verschmutzte Scheibe nach draußen auf den Freisitz. „Unser letztes Aufeinandertreffen war vor meinem 17. Geburtstag."

Jacks Tasse blieb auf dem halben Weg zum Mund stehen und er starrte seinen Freund an als wären ihm eben Elefantenohren gewachsen. „Aber das Severus schwul ist, dass weißt du doch, oder?" Mal ehrlich wer konnte so einen knackigen Typen wie Remus mal eben zwei Jahrzehnte ignorieren?

„Nein." Verlegen ließ der Werwolf den restlichen Zuckerhaufen in seinem Mund verschwinden und wartete auf das sich zusammenbrauende Donnerwetter, was auch umgehend folgte.

„VERDAMMT REMUS!" Der eben noch schwebende Kaffeepott kam mit einem ungewollt heftigen Scheppern wieder auf dem hellbraunen Holztisch des Cafés auf. „Ihr kennt euch nun seid ihr Teenager wart, also wie er tickt das hättest du wenigstens schon mal in Erfahrung bringen können!"

„Richtig wir waren Teenager, als sich unsere Wege nach der Schule trennten. Wieder gesehen hab ich ihn erst vor ein paar Jahren. Und glaub mir da hab ich mal nicht eben zwischen Frühstück im Gemeinschaftssaal und Lehrerzimmer gefragt ob er vielleicht schwul ist. Verzeih!" Remus tunkte schmollend einen weiteren Löffel in seinen Kaffee, trinken konnte er ihn eh nicht mehr denn er war inzwischen viel zu süß und außerdem kalt.

Beschwichtigend hob Jack die Hände. „Okay, okay. Gehen wir mal von dem Ungünstigsten aus: Er ist Hetero. Was machst du dann?"

„Die Finger von ihm lassen." War die gemurmelte Antwort.

„In Ordnung das wäre also Plan A, der eh schief gehen wird… Also was ist dein Plan B?" Jack war klar Remus konnte unter keinen Umständen sein Herz ausschalten und seinem Verstand den Vorrang lassen.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Remus mit einer neuen zuckrigen Ladung an Nervennahrung im Mund. Letzten Endes konnte er nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Ich ziehe aus."

Jack ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und seufzte laut. Remus war ein hoffnungsloser Fall. „Lass uns zahlen und nachsehen was die Wäsche macht."

Remus kramte etwas Einzelgeld aus seinen Taschen und nahm das seines Freundes entgegen um es der Kellnerin an den Tresen zu bringen. ‚Ich weiß das die ganze Sache nicht gerade Erfolg versprechend ist, doch so ganz kann ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Und wenn es auch diesmal nichts wird, dann hab ich immerhin noch einige schöne Erinnerungen an die Zeit von Hogwarts."

..ooOoo..

Auch Severus besaß noch die Erinnerungen an die Zeit als noch keine Feindschaft zwischen ihm und Remus stand. Nass bis auf die Knochen kam er Tage später aus London zurück, in der Winkelgasse war es nicht minder stürmisch gewesen als hier in South Shire, aber manche Dinge mussten eben persönlich erledigt werden. Die Regentropfen bildeten kleine Pfützen als er in seine kleine Kammer unter dem Dach apparierte um sich umzuziehen ehe er sich unten vor den Kamin schmiss. Draußen vor seinem Fenster zuckten heftig Blitze und der Himmel war trotz der relativ frühen Stunde schwarz. Seine beiden Eulen hatten sich wärmend und schützend aneinander gekuschelt und schliefen auf der Vogelstange um diesem trüben Wetter zu entfliehen das der Laune nur zu ähnlich war die ihr Besitzer oft hatte.

Severus zog sich eine trockene Hose und ein frisches Hemd über, ehe er auf Socken nach unten ging und die nassen Kleidungsstücke im Bad über die kleine violette Leine hing, die Remus vor ein paar Tagen zwischen Badewanne und Dusche gespannt hatte. Dann begab er sich nach unten.

Schon auf dem Weg in die Küche musste er feststellen das sich der Braunhaarige mit Nachhilfeschülern in der Wohnstube aufhielt. Seufzend schenkte er sich einen heißen Tee ein und betrat die Stube, nicht bereit sich von seinem Vorhaben, etwas von der Wärme des Kamins zu genießen, abbringen zu lassen.

Grummelnd nickte er Remus und zwei ihm wohl bekannten Schülern zu, die ihren Tränkemeister käseweiß anstarrten. Severus ignorierte sie, denn er sah die beiden Hufflepuff Zwillinge früh genug wieder. Severus hasste Zwillinge. Er verabscheute es wenn ihn aus einer Klasse zwei gleich dumme Augenpaare anglotzen. Und jetzt verfolgte ihn dieser Blick auch noch bis hier her.

Mit der Tasse in den Händen ließ er sich auf das Sofa sinken, nahm einen kleinen Schluck von der heißen Flüssigkeit und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Ja langsam spürte er wie wieder Leben und Wärme in seinen Körper kam. Die anderen drei Personen die noch im Raum saßen blendete er völlig aus, erschöpft setzte er seine Tasse auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ab und schloss dann genüsslich die Augen während er sich ganz auf die Wärme konzentrierte die das Feuer vor ihm aussandte.

Langsam glitt er in einen Dämmerschlaf in welchen sich immer wieder Erinnerungsfetzen aus der Winkelgasse einschlichen die nicht nur von seinem heutigen Besuch stammten, sondern eindeutig mit seiner Schulzeit zu tun hatten.

..ooOO Flashback OOoo..

Ich wohnte bereits eine Woche im „Tropfenden Kessel" und hatte meine gesamten Einkäufe schon erledigt. Na ja fast alle - ein Umhang fehlte mir noch. Das hatte ich mir bis zum letzten Tag aufgehoben. Shopping gehörte nun mal nicht zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Doch ein Blick auf den Kalender sagte mir dass der letzte Tag nun bereits angebrochen war. Vorsichtig ließ ich die Münzen, welche mir mein Vater mitgegeben hatte, auf die Bettdecke rollen und zählte exakt die silbernen, goldenen und bronzenen Geldstücke ab, die ich für die Bezahlung dieses Zimmers benötigte und legte sie zurück in mein kleines schwarzes Samtsäckchen. Mein Vater hatte das Geld wie immer genau kalkuliert, so dass das Restgeld gerade noch reichte um mir einen Umhang der besseren Qualität zu kaufen – und mit viel Glück war möglicherweise auch noch ein Eis drin. _‚Bei Kenneth ist er nicht so knauserig. Sogar die größere Eule hat er damals bekommen.'_

Schnell verstaute ich das Restgeld in meiner Hemdtasche und machte mich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Bevor ich jedoch zu ‚Madam Malkin's' ging um mir den Umhang zu kaufen, wollte ich noch einmal zu ‚Flourish & Blotts', dort hatte ich ein Buch mit dem Titel „Höchst Potente Zaubertränke – die überarbeitete Fassung" gesehen das mich jedes Mal wie magisch anzog. Bei meiner eingeschränkten finanziellen Lage leider unerschwinglich. Aber anschauen kostete ja bekanntlich nichts und vielleicht konnte ich mir den ein oder anderen Zaubertrank ja merken und später einmal ausprobieren. Fünf der beschriebenen Mixturen hatte ich mir schon auf kleine Notizzettel geschrieben, die ich in meiner Hosentasche versteckt bei mir trug damit sie mir nicht abhanden kamen. Eine Eigenschaft für die ich später oft belächelt werden sollte.

Bei ‚Flourish & Blotts' angekommen steuerte ich gleich das mir bereits bekannte Regal an und nahm das dicke Buch heraus um noch etwas darin herumzublättern. Ich war gerade bei dem Kapitel über nichtnachweisbare Gifte versunken als ich neugierige Blicke auf mir spürte. Ich sah vorsichtig über den Rand meines Buches hinweg und mein Blick fiel auf einen braunhaarigen Jungen, der mich ganz selbstvergessen musterte. Ich betrachtete ihn ebenfalls genauer, er war etwas kleiner als ich und von der Sommersonne gebräunt. Wie ich trug er ein Hemd das allerdings über einer Jeans baumelte. ‚Muggelkleidung' Eigentlich hatte ich nichts gegen Muggel oder Halbblüter – doch aufgrund meiner Erziehung ordnete ich die Menschen schon aus Gewohnheit in diese Kategorien ein. Ich musste mir eingestehen das mir dieser Junge irgendwie gefiel, er hatte neugierige goldbraune Augen und ich beschloss (auch wenn mein Vater mir deswegen sicher den ein oder anderen blauen Fleck zusätzlich verpasst hätte) den Kleinen etwas näher kennen zu lernen. Als mir seine Blicke dann doch etwas unangenehm wurden räusperte ich mich leise um ihn nicht zu verschrecken und warf ihm anschließend einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ähm… tut… tut mir leid ich… ich wollte dich nicht stören." Anscheinend hatte ich ihn doch etwas aus der Fassung gebracht, denn er sah mich mit großen Augen an und wurde urplötzlich rot. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm peinlich dass er mich so angestarrt hatte, denn er drehte sich gleich um und schien den Laden verlassen zu wollen. Eigentlich hätte es mir ja egal sein können, doch irgendwie hatte der Kleine etwas Sympathisches an sich und ich war alleine hier in London, darum versicherte ich ihm „Du hast mich nicht gestört.", stellte mein Buch zurück in das Regal und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln als er sich vorsichtig umdrehte.

oO Flashback Ende Oo

Ein zuklappendes Buch neben ihm auf dem Esstisch schreckte Severus wieder auf _‚Wie konnte ich jetzt nur wegdösen vor meinen Schülern und vor allem vor Remus? Hab ich mich etwa so an ihn gewöhnt?' _Schnell rappelte er sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position hoch und drehte sich nach den aufbrechenden Schülern um.

Diese packten eilig ihre Sachen zusammen und anhand von einem Paar roter Wangen konnte Severus erraten wessen Buch so geräuschvoll zugeklappt war. Am liebsten hätte er ein „10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff" gezischt, aber er war ja außer Dienst.

„Auf Wiedersehen Professor Snape." Nervös verließen die Zwillinge die Wohnstube und folgten Remus hinaus in den Flur.

‚_Eigentlich könnte ich ja froh sein das ich diese Gören so schnell nicht wiedersehe. Übermorgen beginnt das neue Schuljahr und ich bin zwangsbeurlaubt. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie sie jubeln wenn Dumbledore es ihnen verkündet.'_ Abfällig schnaubte er und lauschte wie sein Werwolf-Lehrer die Jugendlichen verabschiedete. Bei ihm waren sie offensichtlich gelöster.

Das Klappern der Tür war zu hören und kurze Zeit später senkte sich die Couch neben ihm und Remus leistete ihm vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer Gesellschaft. Innerlich machte sich der Schwarzhaarige schon auf ein Gespräch gefasst er kannte den neugierigen Gryffindor gut genug um zu wissen das er nicht einfach still neben ihm sitzen bleiben würde.

„Was hast du in der Winkelgasse gekauft?"

Er hatte es ja geahnt. Seufzend öffnete er die Augen und drehte sein Gesicht dem Kleineren zu. „Ich habe ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten bestellt." Nanu seit wann gab er so bereitwillig Auskunft? _‚Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl das die ganze Werwolfsgeschichte mich zugänglicher für diesen Rumtreiber macht. Oder ist es der Wolf in mir der eine Art Rudel sucht?'_

Remus lächelte ihn milde an. „Wenn du pflanzliche Zutaten für deine Zaubertränke brauchst dann können wir die Liste an Neville Longbottom schicken. Er hat nicht weit von hier eine kleine Gärtnerei mit ausgezeichneten magischen und nicht magischen Pflanzen. Er ist dir bestimmt gern behilflich. Am besten wäre natürlich wenn du dir die Pflanzen vor Ort aussuchen würdest."

Überrascht sah Severus auf. Longbottom? Neville Longbottom? Der Tollpatsch besaß eine Gärtnerei mit magischen Pflanzen? Du großer Gott hoffentlich lebte da keiner in der Nähe. Andererseits war damit auch geklärt warum der Tollpatsch das letzte Mal wie eine wandelnde Blumenwiese gerochen hatte.

Remus hatte seinen entsetzten Blick bemerkt und ließ ein kleines Glucksen vernehmen. „Er zählt zu den besten Lieferanten in ganz England. Es mag ja sein das er nicht sonderlich begabt war was die Magie anbelangt, aber in Kräuterkunde war er ein sehr geschickter Junge. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen nach deinem Besuch dort eine Medi-Hexe zu benötigen." Langsam stand Remus wieder auf. „Ich gehe dann ins Bett, das ständige schlechte Wetter ist einfach deprimierend und macht schläfrig."

Severus nickte ihm noch kurz zu, schloss wieder die Augen und streckte seine graubesockten Füße noch etwas mehr den Flammen entgegen. Vielleicht würden die nächsten Tage erholsamer werden.

..ooOoo..

Müde tunkte Remus sein Messer am nächsten Morgen in das Marmeladenglas und verteilte sie großzügig auf seiner Toastscheibe ehe er herzhaft abbiß. Heute war es zum Glück wieder sonnig auch wenn sein Vorgarten noch unter Wasser vom gestrigen Gewitterguß stand. Doch immerhin wehte ein frischer Wind weswegen Remus kurz entschlossen sämtliche Fenster geöffnet hatte um für etwas Durchzug zu sorgen. Nur an die Fenster in Severus Zimmer und im Bad, wo sich sein Mitbewohner gerade duschte, hatte er sich nicht gewagt. Einem müden und nackten Severus wollte er nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen, wer wusste schon wie der reagierte – und viel schlimmer wie er selber reagierte…

Erschrocken ruckte sein Kopf nach oben, als ihn ein Scheppern vom Bild eines nackten bleichen Mannes ablenkte. Er blickte geradewegs in ein gelbes Augenpaar das ungeduldig blinzelte. Es war eine ziemlich kräftige Eule mit einem Korb voller Gläser. Schnell legte Remus sein Marmeladentoast zur Seite und befreite das Tier von seiner Last, woraufhin die Befreite sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob und davonflog.

„Hmm…" mit verschlafendem Blick musterte Remus die Etiketten auf den Gläsern und war plötzlich hellwach. „Blutegel? Flubberwürmer? SEVERUS!" Entsetzt sah er auf die restlichen Gläser die seltsam anmutende Schnecken, Eier und… nein so genau wollte er eigentlich nicht wissen was hier neben seinem Marmeladentoast alles stand.

Mit genervtem Blick betrat der Meister der Zaubertränke die Küche. „Was schreien Sie hier denn so Lupin?" Sein Blick fiel auf die exotischen Frühstückszutaten vor Remus. „Ah meine Bestellungen wurden schon geliefert."

Mit einem der Gläser noch in der Hand blickte Remus zur Küchentür in welcher nur mit seiner schwarzen Hose bekleidet, einem Handtuch um den Hals und leichter Gänsehaut ob des Durchzugs ein sichtlich erfreuter barfüßiger Severus stand. „Würdest du DAS bitte aus meiner Küche entfernen?" Mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht deutete er auf die unliebsamen Gefäße.

„Nein diese Zutaten sind empfindlich und müssen kühl gelagert werden. Und der einzigste kühle Ort in diesem Haus befindet sich definitiv hier in ihrer Küche."

„Severus vergiss es dieses… ZEUG… kommt mir auf KEINEN Fall in den Kühlschrank!"

„Lupin, entweder Sie lassen mich jetzt diese Zutaten im Kühlschrank verstauen oder sie können den Wolfsbanntrank vergessen, denn dies hier sind die wichtigsten Zutaten." Jeder einigermaßen Zaubertrankbegabte hätte dem schwarzhosigen Slytherin an den Kopf gegriffen. Flubberwürmer im Wolfsbanntrank!

Der stechende Blick ließ Remus kapitulierten und er sah dieses glibberige Zeug schon neben seiner Lieblingsmarmelade und seinen Salaten stehen, als ihm die rettende Idee kam. „Severus sag mal wie hast du das eigentlich in Hogwarts gemacht, da hattest du definitiv keinen Kühlschrank?"

„Lupin muss ich sie wirklich daran erinnern welches Klima in den Kerkern herrscht? Also nun zieren sie sich nicht so und lassen sie mich die Zutaten jetzt verstauen!"

Murrend trat Remus beiseite und sah voller Unbehagen zu wie Severus den Kühlschrank in Besitz nahm. Alleine beim Anblick wie selbstverständlich der Schwarzhaarige nach den Zutaten griff und sie fast liebevoll einsortierte stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und die Erinnerung an seine Zaubertrankstunden wurde wieder lebendig. Erinnerungen an schnurpsende, glitschige und schleimige Bestandteile, die ihn teils mit vorwurfsvollen Glupschaugen, welche nicht selten gar selbst für das Gebräu von Nöten waren, ansahen. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran rollten sich Remus vor Ekel fast die Fußnägel auf. Was Zaubertränke anging war er definitiv Vegetarier.

„Lupin…"

„Hmmm." Etwas geistesabwesend wandte er sich wieder dem Tränkemeister zu.

„Sie sollten sich setzen, irgendwie hat Sie die Sache mit ihrem Kühlschrank wohl etwas mitgenommen, jedenfalls sind Sie recht blass."

Remus setzte sich wieder und sah Severus nach der die Küche verlies und wieder zurück ins Bad ging um seine unterbrochene Morgentoilette fortzusetzen. Kaum klapperte oben die Badtüre ließ Remus seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte rumpsen. _‚Der Kerl treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn entweder mit seinen widerlichen Zaubertrankzutaten oder mit seinem leckeren Körper. Was hab ich nur verbrochen das man mir das antut?'_

tbc.


	10. Remus allein zu Haus

** Meta Capricorn  
**am Kopf kratz Ehm ja das mit den Socken sind meine Waschgewohnheiten – hab so viele deswegen schmeiß ich die dann immer zusammen in die Maschine ;D

Was Severus mit dem Wissen und Remus Hormonen so anstellen wird wirst du sehen – keine Angst er wird die Waffe einsetzen.

**..ooOO 09. Kapitel – Remus allein zu Haus OOoo..**

Es war kurz nach 06 Uhr morgens, die Menschen von South Shire, welche nicht in die größeren Städte zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz pendelten, machten sich jetzt spätestens auf ihren Weg zur Arbeit. Auch Remus war schon wach und werkelte in seiner kleinen Küche, denn heute war quasi Severus ‚Erster Schultag'. Der Slytherin hatte mit Dumbledore die Vereinbarung getroffen wenigstens einmal pro Woche die gesamten oberen Schulklassen selber einem Praxisunterricht unterziehen zu dürfen um ihren Kenntnisstand zu überprüfen. Remus hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit den Schülern, doch andererseits war es nur Severus zu verdanken, das seine Abschlüsse im Zaubertrankunterricht den allerhöchsten Ruf hatten und die Schüler von Hogwarts bei den Studienplätzen für Zaubertrankskunst allen anderen vorgezogen wurden.

Remus war gerade dabei den Kaffee aufzugießen, als er seinen Mitbewohner zur Tür hereinkommen hörte. Mit einem „Guten Morgen Severus" drehte er sich um und sein Herz setzte für einen Atemzug aus. Vor ihm stand der Slytherin Hauslehrer in voller Pracht. Severus trug die übliche Hose der Schulgarderobe, darüber ein weißes Hemd das noch ein wenig offen stand und in der Hand hielt er sein schwarzes Jackett und den Umhang mit dem Slytherin-Emblem.

Remus durchlief ein Schauer der Erregung. Dieses edle und autoritäre Auftreten von Severus hatte ihm in seiner Lehramttätigkeit auf Hogwarts oft schwache Momente beschert. Und er war glücklich gewesen keiner von Severus Schülern zu sein, wahrscheinlich hätte er sämtliche Tränke zum Explodieren gebracht. Andererseits so eine Strafarbeit bei diesem dunklen Engel hatte auch so seine Reize…

„Guten Morgen Lupin! Passen Sie bitte auf den Kaffee auf!"

„Was?"

„Der Kaffee! Halten Sie die Kanne gerade! Und hören Sie auf zu träumen!" genervt rollte der Tränkemeister mit den Augen und hing sein Jackett über die Lehne seines Stuhls. Das man den Kleinen aber auch so leicht aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

Verdattert schaute Remus währenddessen auf die weiße Kanne in seiner Hand, diese neigte sich in einem ziemlich beängstigenden Winkel gen Boden… „Ahhhh!" Erschrocken riß Remus das Stück Porzellan wieder in die Waagerechte. „Puh… das war knapp, danke Severus."

„Hmm hmmmm." Kam es geistesabwesend von dem Größeren, der sich gerade dem aktuellen ‚Tagespropheten' widmete, während er mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit ein Brötchen zerteilte und mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrich.

‚_Das sieht man auch nicht alle Tage'_ ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des alten Werwolfes als er sich zu dem Lesenden begab um ihm eine Tasse des geretteten Kaffees einzuschenken. Er stand gerade schräg hinter Severus als ihm ein Geruch in die Nase stieg – _‚Old Spice'_. „Hmm du riechst gut."

„Mmhh, der Wolfsgeruch hält sich trotzdem hartnäckig." Murrte der Andere noch immer abwesend.

Remus Blick wanderte von Severus Hand mit dem Brötchen, hinauf zu seinen Schultern und dann zum Genick, wo unter dem Hemd ein paar Ausläufer des Werwolfbisses zum Vorschein kamen. _‚Wie gern wäre ich der Wolf gewesen, der seine Zähne dort hinein gegraben hätte. Dieser köstliche Geruch der Severus anhaftet – sein ganz ureigener Duft… Wobei der animalische Wolfsgeruch auch nicht zu verachten ist.'_ Und ehe er sich versah war ein gemurmeltes „Der Wolfsgeruch ist aber auch nicht übel." über seine Lippen gerutscht.

„Bitte?" verdutzt schauten ihn zwei schwarze Augen an.

„Nichts, ich meinte nur das der Wolfsgeruch niemandem auffallen wird… vorausgesetzt du läufst keinem anderen Werwolf über den Weg." Es lebe die Notlüge!

„Ich hoffe mal nicht dass so viele von _Denen_ frei rumlaufen."

Die Worte des Tränkemeisters trafen den braunhaarigen Werwolf ins Herz, denn das Wissen das Severus ihre Spezies nach wie vor nicht leiden konnte hatte er in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns verbannt. „Beneidenswert wie schnell du vergessen kannst was du bist."

„Die Macht der Gewohnheit." Damit biss der Schwarzhaarige in seine Semmel.

Gekränkt goss Remus dem Anderen seinen Kaffee ein und begab sich auf seinen eigenen Platz, aber der Appetit war ihm irgendwie vergangen. Weshalb er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee begnügte und zum Küchenfenster hinaus starrte. _‚Gewohnheit? Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht Severus. Als Slytherin, die stolz auf ihr reines Blut und ihre Abstammung sind und nichts mehr verachten als Mischblüter, als solcher kannst du nicht vergessen was du jetzt bist. Du versuchst jeden glauben zu machen, das es dir gleichgültig ist, doch das stimmt nicht. Wie sieht es wirklich in deinem Innersten aus?'_

Als Severus sich schließlich erhob schreckte auch sein Gastgeber wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Der Dunkelhaarige räumte still sein Geschirr zusammen und brachte es hinüber zur Spüle, dann zog er sich seine Schulgarderobe über und diesmal nicht bemerkend wie er Remus Hormone abermals durcheinander brachte. Schließlich stand er fertig in der Küche, sein schwarzes Jackett bis zum Kinn zugeknöpft, so dass sein weißes Hemd nur an den Handgelenken hervorlugte.

Andächtig ließ Remus seinen Blick über den Zaubertränkemeister gleiten. Die Kleidung saß wie angegossen und brachte seinen ansehnlichen Oberkörper ausgezeichnet zur Geltung, die Hose betonte seine langen Beine beinahe unverschämt gut und der Blick auf das Hinterteil des Slytherins gehörte verboten wie der Braunhaarige fand. Selbst die Reihe von silbernen Knöpfen welche die Ärmel vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellenbogen zierten erhöhte den Sexappeal noch.

Severus, der inzwischen auch seine Schuhe angezogen hatte und Remus wieder seine Vorderseite zuwandte, warf sich den Umhang über. Die endgültige Verwandlung zum ‚Master of Potions' war erfolgt und damit verbunden der brennende Wunsch Remus' den Schwarzhaarigen zu packen, ihn gegen die nächst beste Wand zu pressen und ihn zu küssen bis er die Besinnung verlor und ihn nicht gehen zu lassen sollte mehr als ein Kuss drin sein …

‚_Ein Kuss... wie ist es wohl von Severus geküsst zu werden? Egal wie nah wir uns auch kamen, geküsst hat er mich nie.' _Er hörte noch das knallende Geräusch als Severus apparierte, dann war das Haus wie ausgestorben.

Träumerisch starrte der Zurückgebliebene auf den Fleck wo Severus noch vor wenigen Minuten gestanden hatte. Und wieder sah er ihn in diesem verflucht sexy Schuloutfit vor sich. Schnell sprang er auf. Abwaschen! Irgendwie musste er diesen Anblick vergessen, denn er merkte wie seine Hormone anfingen überzukochen - er war dabei seinemn düsteren Mitschüler von einst wieder mit Haut und Haaren zu verfallen.

So verbrachte Remus den ganzen Vormittag verbissen damit sich abzulenken. Nach dem Abwasch war er dazu übergegangen die Küche, den Flur, die Treppe sowie das Bad zu fegen und zu wischen. Als das, wie er fand, zu schnell erledigt war, stürzte er sich in die Vorbereitungen für seinen Nachhilfeunterricht. Zurzeit war der Patronuszauber sehr gefragt, da noch immer einige Dementoren auf freiem Fuß waren. Alles Kellerübungen wie die bunten Klebezettel am Rande seiner Unterrichtsnotizen informierten. So hatte er gleich per Eule noch eine Kiste mit Irrwichten angefordert, die ihn innerhalb der nächsten Tage oder Wochen erreichen würde.

Doch all die Ablenkungsmanöver brachten nichts. Resignierend schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, griff nach den Schlüsseln und begab sich hinaus an die frische Luft. Er hatte gerade die Toreinfahrt erreicht als ein Donnergrollen ihn aufhorchen ließ. _‚Vielleicht kühlt mich der Regen ja etwas ab.'_ Mit in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen machte er sich auf den Weg.

..ooOoo..

So frustriert wie er das Haus verlassen hatte, so betrat er es gute zwei Stunden später auch wieder. Er war bis auf die Knochen vom Regen durchweicht, doch abgekühlt hatte es ihn nicht. Wütend über seine Schwäche und seinen verräterischen Körper strampelte sich Remus die Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sie quer vor dem Abtreter liegen. Er musste etwas unternehmen, dieses stete Pochen in seiner Lendengegend musste verschwinden, sonst gäbe es ein Malheur wenn Severus wieder heim käme.

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hechtete er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, schloss die Tür hinter sich, drehte den Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss um und lehnte schließlich die erhitzte Stirn gegen das kühle Holz. Nachdem sein Atem sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ließ er seine Hand langsam und hauchzart über Brust und Bauch tanzen. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und prompt erschien wieder das Bild von Severus vor ihm, wie er ihn mit seinen tiefgründigen schwarzen Augen ansah. Augen die eine Erinnerung an ein ähnliches Sommergewitter vor über 20 Jahren wach riefen.

Langsam, zielstrebig und unaufhaltsam bahnte sich seine Hand den Weg in tiefere Regionen...

..ooOO Flashback OOoo..

Ich war mal wieder alleine auf dem weitläufigen Gelände von Hogwarts unterwegs. Viel zu selten hatte ich die Möglichkeit mich einmal von meinen Freunden abzukoppeln, dabei brauchte ich diese Freizeit, denn in der letzten Zeit musste ich über gewisse Dinge nachdenken.

Heute hatte ich jedoch Glück gehabt. Professor Alvarez unser Lehrer für Zaubertränke, war daran maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen, auch wenn er davon nichts wusste. Professor Alvarez hatte Peter nämlich eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, nachdem der den Boden seines Kessels durchgeschmort hatte. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm ja mit dem geforderten Trank helfen sollen, doch meine Gedanken waren, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, zwei Bankreihen weiter vorn bei dem Besitzer eines friedlich und vorschriftsmäßig brodelnden Kessels – Severus Snape bester Schüler in Zaubertränke.

Eigentlich konnte ich ja ganz froh sein das mein Trank nicht auch noch das zeitliche segnete, denn was ich für Zutaten in den Kessel warf vermochte ich im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr zu sagen, doch offenbar waren es die Richtigen gewesen. Mein Gebräu war fast perfekt und mein Schutzengel hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich von Peters ätzendem Gesöff verschont geblieben war. Der Gedanke jetzt mit Blessuren, wie jenen von Peter, von Madame Pomfrey versorgt werden zu müssen sagte mir wirklich nicht zu. Wie gesagt ich musste nachdenken. Und das ging hier draußen auf dem Gelände am Besten. Das Wetter schien ebenso auf meiner Seite zu sein, denn die brennende Sonne, die uns den ganzen Tag den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben hatte, war zwischen einigen Wolken verschwunden und ein erfrischender Wind blies mir ins Gesicht.

Meine beiden anderen Freunde waren bei ihrem wöchentlichen Quidditchtraining. Ich warf einen Blick hinüber zum Stadion, der mir zeigte dass das Training soeben zu Ende gegangen war. Offenbar war ich schon länger hier draußen unterwegs als ich dachte. James und Sirius waren fröhlich schwatzend und sicherlich bis auf die Knochen durchgeschwitzt auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Normalerweise hätte ich sie gerufen und wäre ihnen nachgelaufen, doch nicht heute. Stumm lehnte ich mich an einen Baumstamm, so dass ich vor ihnen verdeckt warten konnte bis sie verschwunden waren, dann setzte ich meinen Weg wieder fort.

James und Peter akzeptierten dass ich in letzter Zeit öfter mal alleine sein wollte. Mit Sirius war es da schon schwieriger, wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich mit meinen Problemen immer zu ihm gekommen war und er mit einigen, die er nicht mit James besprechen konnte, zu mir. Doch mit diesem Problem konnte ich zu keinen von den Jungs, denn wie sollte ich ihnen beibringen, dass ich in der letzten Zeit des Öfteren von dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin träumte, den sie mehr als alles andere hassten. Es waren keine Träume in denen er einfach mal auftauchte mir irgendeine Gemeinheit an den Kopf warf oder mich verächtlich ansah, wie man vielleicht hätte vermuten können. Nein es waren andere Träume. Träume die Jungen in meinem Alter nun mal haben, allerdings mit wohlportionierten Mädchen und nicht mit hageren blassen Jungen. Doch nicht die Träume an sich machten mir Sorgen, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass der Junge dem ich in diesen stets begegnete Severus war.

So in Gedanken bemerkte ich nicht wie sich eines der typischen Sommergewitter über Hogwarts zusammengebraut hatte. Hoch schreckte ich erst, als ich am Arm gepackt und unter die Tribünen des Quidditchstadions gezerrt wurde. Ich setzte schon an um den Anderen gewaltig eines zu husten von wegen was ihm einfiele mich einfach so irgendwohin zu zerren, als ich erkannte wer mein Angreifer war – Severus.

Er stand mit pitschnassen Haaren vor mir, eingehüllt in seinen Schulumhang auf dem die Regentropfen glitzerten. Noch immer etwas abwesend sah ich an mir herunter und bemerkte, dass auch ich nur so vor Nässe triefte. Seltsam wie einen manche Gedanken beschäftigen können, dass man nicht mal mehr wahrnimmt wie man vom Regen fast fort gespült wird. Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Slytherin mir gegenüber, der gerade seinen Umhang öffnete und ihn etwas abklopfte, darunter trug er das typische weiße Schul-Hemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose. In einer seiner Hände hielt er ein Säckchen aus dem noch die Spitze irgendeines Krautes ragte. Seine Augen sahen mich die ganze Zeit unentwegt an, als wollten sie fragen was ich hier suchte, so mitten im Gewitter auf dem freien Feld.

Er musste mich wirklich für einen Trottel halten. Doch wo war Severus eigentlich hergekommen? Verwirrt sah ich mich um, bis mein Blick auf ein paar graue Umrisse im immer dichter werdenden Regen fiel... na klar Gewächshaus 3, das erklärte auch das Grünzeug in seiner Hand. Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Zaubertrankzutaten, denn das Brauen diverser Tränke war sein Hobby das wusste ich seit unserer ersten Begegnung in der Winkelgasse.

Wieder holte er mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück an die Oberfläche. „Wir sollten hier warten bis es vorüber ist."

„Was?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und wurde bestimmt rot als er mit seinem Kopf Richtung Regen deutete. Dann ließ er mich stehen, ging etwas tiefer unter die Tribünen und ließ sich an einem der Stützpfeiler nieder. Über uns trommelte der Regen auf die hölzernen Tribünen – eigentlich ganz romantisch wie ich fand. Sollte ich es wagen mich ihm heute endlich zu nähern? So eine Gelegenheit gab es bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder. Dass er eine Freundin hatte schloss ich mal aus, denn man sah ihn selten mit Anderen. Der Einzige mit dem er sich unterhielt war Lucius. Stand er etwa auch auf Jungs? Und war Lucius dann sogar sein Freund?

Etwas zögerlich ging ich zu Severus hinüber und setzte mich neben ihn, so dass ich mich an eine andere Kante desselben Pfeilers lehnen konnte. Eine Zeit lang saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Vielmehr genoss ich seine Nähe. Und zum ersten Mal seit geraumer Zeit machte ich mir keine Gedanken mehr über die Träume. Etwas anderes störte mich jedoch gewaltig – meine nasse Kleidung. Mein Hemd und der Pullunder waren durchgeweicht, meine Hose klebte unangenehm an meiner Haut und der stete Wind brachte mich zum Frösteln. Ich wünschte mir meinen Umhang her, doch der lag oben in unserem Schlafsaal und diente Sirius sicher mal wieder als zusätzliches Kopfkissen während er auf mich wartete. Ich hab ihn schon oft nach meinen Ausflügen auf meinem Bett liegend gefunden. Doch vielleicht konnte mich ein Gespräch mit Severus von dem eisigen Wind hier unter den Tribünen ablenken? Leise räusperte ich mich.

„Du kamst doch gerade von den Gewächshäusern, oder? Hast du dir Zutaten für einen deiner Tränke besorgt?" Ein zugegebenermaßen etwas holpriger Einstieg, aber zumindest ein Anfang und das ohne nervös zu stottern.

„Hmmm." Severus brummte nur gleichgültig. Scheinbar wollte er die Zeit des Regens auch nicht schweigend verbringen, denn wenig später drehte er seinen Kopf ein Stück, so dass er mich aus den Augenwinkeln betrachten konnte. „Und du? Was wolltest du hier draußen? Soweit ich weiß gibt es doch schon seit einer Viertelstunde Abendbrot."

„Ich wollte einfach nur mal alleine sein und nachdenken." Dass es schon Zeit zum Essen sein sollte konnte ich nicht so recht glauben, andererseits hatte mir das beendete Quidditchtraining schon gezeigt, dass ich im Moment mit meiner inneren Uhr so gar nicht im Einklang stand.

„Und du bist zu keiner Lösung gekommen und dachtest du läufst bei diesem Gewitter über das freie Feld, vielleicht erwischt dich ja ein Blitz und deine Probleme sind gelöst?"

„Nein." Widersprach ich heftiger als vielleicht nötig, denn das Severus das nicht ernst gemeint haben konnte war selbst mir, der ihn nur in den Unterrichtstunden und bei den Rangeleien zwischen den Häusern zu sehen bekam, klar. „Ich hab einfach die Zeit vergessen und nicht mehr auf's Wetter geachtet." Murmelte ich nun etwas verlegen hinten drein.

Mein Gesellschafter lehnte sich wieder so an den Stützpfeiler das ich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. „Aha… darum bist du auch ohne Umhang unterwegs."

Gedankenverloren nickte ich und registrierte wieder die beharrliche Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper. „Ja er liegt oben im Schlafsaal."

„Frierst du?"

Die Frage verwunderte mich dann doch. Überrascht drehte ich mich zu Severus herum und sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an. „Ja." gab ich dann zu, die kalten Klamotten waren wirklich nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei.

„Komm her mein Umhang reicht für uns beide..." seufzend rutschte er ein Stück zur Seite, damit ich neben ihm platz nehmen konnte.

‚_Uns Beide?'_ meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt?

„Schau nicht so, ich fresse dich schon nicht." Einladend hielt Severus eine Seite seines Umhangs auf, damit ich darunter krabbeln konnte. Etwas steif und mit mächtigem Herzklopfen folgte ich seinem Angebot und ließ mich an seiner Seite nieder. Und ich wurde auch nicht gerade lockerer, als er seinen Arm um mich legte, damit der Umhang uns beide auch wirklich umschloss.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte ich mit dem Zittern auf und fing doch tatsächlich an durch seine wohlige Wärme etwas schläfrig zu werden. Schon fast instinktiv lehnte ich mich näher an Severus, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und meine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Irgendwie freute ich mich das keinerlei Protest daraufhin folgte. Fasziniert fing ich an zu beobachten wie sich sein Bauch unter meiner Hand im Takt seiner Atmung bewegte. Seit langem fühlte ich mich wieder unendlich wohl und geborgen. Ich hätte hier ewig so liegen können. Doch sollte ich die Zeit nicht nutzen um herauszufinden ob er mich auch mochte? Und würde er mich wegstoßen wenn ich mich ihm weiter näherte? Ich musste es jetzt einfach wagen, vorsichtig ließ ich meine Finger über den glatten Hemdstoff auf seinem Bauch gleiten. Ich zog kleine Kreise und warf dann vorsichtig einen Blick in Severus Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seinen Kopf an den Stützbalken gelehnt und wirkte vollkommen entspannt. Ich nahm all meinen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und krabbelte mit meinen Fingern zwischen zwei Knöpfen unter sein Hemd um die nackte weiche Haut darunter streicheln zu können.

„Remus was…" vernahm ich seine verwirrte Stimme und kurz darauf blickte ich in zwei Augen in denen ich Überraschen, Misstrauen, aber auch den sanften Severus von vor vier Jahren aus dem Buchladen erkennen konnte.

‚_Nein sag jetzt nicht das ich aufhören soll._ _Nicht wo ich endlich den Mut gefunden habe meiner Neugier nachzugeben'._

Das Misstrauen in den schwarzen Augen trat jetzt deutlicher hervor und seine Körperhaltung spannte sich abwehrend an. „Was soll das? Was habt ihr diesmal wieder…"

Dachte Severus etwa das James und die Andern hier waren? Schnell unterbrach ich ihn. „Nein Severus, die Anderen wissen nicht das ich hier bin."

„Und was soll das Ganze dann?" kam es etwas mürrisch von dem Jungen an meiner Seite.

Schweigend sah ich zu Boden. Offensichtlich wollte Severus nicht das ich ihm näher kam. Hatte ich mich geirrt und er war mit Lucius nur befreundet und stand nicht auf seinesgleichen?

Ein unerwartetes sanftes ja eher zaghaftes Streicheln schmaler Hände auf meinem Rücken ließ mich wieder aufschauen.

„Remus?" prüfend blickte er mich an.

„Hasst du mich eigentlich?" Fragte ich leise, so dass meine Stimme gerade so den Regen draußen übertönte.

Nun verfiel Severus in ein betretendes Schweigen und ich war es der nachharkte. „Severus?" Als Severus langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte hätte ich fast aufgejauchzt.

„Es sind deine Freunde, die ich verabscheue und du… du bist stets an ihrer Seite. Was soll ich also von dir halten?" Er sah hinaus in den grauen Regenschleier.

„Lass es mich dir zeigen."

Verwundert blickte er mich an und eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben, etwas das ich nur zu gern an ihm beobachtete, doch diesmal nutzte ich diese Gelegenheit zur Betrachtung nicht. Vorsichtig löste ich einen seiner Hemdknöpfe und streichelte langsam über die samtene Haut darunter. Eine zweite schwarze Augenbraue gesellte sich zu der Ersten und Severus öffnete schon wieder den Mund um mir Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Vertrau mir Severus." Ich hielt seinem Blick stand, als sich meine Finger flink seinen Bauch hinauf zu einer seiner Brustwarzen stahlen und hauchzart um sie herum fuhren. Ein leises Seufzen vor mir und das Schließen seiner Augen zeigte mir das er diese Berührungen trotz aller Meinungsverschiedenheiten genoss.

„Schh…" flüsterte ich an seinem Hals, hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Halsschlagader und war erfreut das ich sein Herz unter meinen Fingern und Lippen auf einmal schneller schlagen spürte. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas tat. Na ja etwas Erfahrung hatte ich, jedenfalls was meinen Körper betraf, aber andere Jungen waren bisher Neuland. Und es war bestimmt nicht klug meine erste Praxisstunde hier mit Severus absolvieren zu wollen. Wenn ich etwas falsch machte kam ich ihm gewiss nie wieder so nah. Doch wie heißt es so schön ‚Jetzt oder nie'.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich zwei weitere Knöpfe seines Hemdes um einen besseren Zugriff auf seine angenehm warme Haut darunter zu haben. Ich rutsche etwas an ihm hinab, der Wunsch diese samtweiche Haut unter meinen Lippen zu spüren war beinahe schon übermächtig. Vorsichtig, damit er nicht erschrak, fielen meinen zitternden Fingern weitere Knöpfe zum Opfer und schließlich hatte ich seinen Oberkörper freigelegt und platzierte den ersten Kuss auf der hellen Brust. Er schmeckte einfach grandios. Der feine männliche Geruch und seine Gänsehaut animierten mich zum Weitermachen. Meine Hände streichelten weiter seinen Oberkörper um alles zu erkunden dessen sie habhaft werden konnten, langsam fuhren sie seine Ober- und die Innenseiten seiner Unterarme hinab und entledigten ihn vollständig seines Hemdes. Währenddessen streifte ich vorsichtig mit meiner Zunge eine seiner dunklen Brustwarzen neugierig wie er darauf reagieren würde. Ich wurde mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen und einer wesentlich deutlicher hervortretenden Brustwarze für meinen Forschungsdrang belohnt. Langsam ließ ich meine Zungenspitze noch etwas um den dunklen Hof herum tanzen, während meine Finger die andere Seite verwöhnte.

Auch wenn ich ihn verwöhnte, so sprang auch mein Körper auf dieses Spiel an. Ein etwas unsicherer Blick hinab zeigte jedoch die gleiche Reaktion bei dem Körper unter mir - eine kleine Wölbung unter schwarzem Stoff. Begierig schickte ich meine Finger nun genau zu dieser Stelle und ließ sie vorsichtig über die warme Rundung streichen. Ein leichtes Aufbäumen verbunden mit einem diesmal offensichtlichen Keuchen ließen meine Finger fordernder werden und schließlich legte ich meine ganze Hand auf die Stelle und begann leicht zu massieren. Mir war durchaus aufgefallen das Severus sich leicht gegen meine Hand bewegte, ebenso auch seine Hand, die sich auf meinem Rücken in den nassen Pullunder krallte. Ein Blick nach oben bescherte mir einen Ausblick von dem ich bestimmt noch einige Nächte träumen würde. Severus Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, sein Kopf lehnte nach wie vor an dem Stützpfeiler, doch seine Lippen hatten sich leicht geöffnet, die Wangen überzog ein absolut niedlicher (im Moment eher anregender) Rotton und eine Haarsträhne klebte an seiner Wange.

Er schien zu merken dass ich ihn beobachte, denn er schloss seinen Mund und presste zwischen den Zähnen ein ziemlich gejapstes „Mach weiter…" hervor und gleich danach, als ich offenbar eine besonders empfindliche Stelle bei ihm gefunden hatte, ein „Oh Gott… wage… es nicht… wage es nicht jetzt aufzuhören… "

Ich glaub ich muss in dem Moment ein ziemlich slytherin-mäßiges Grinsen in meinem Gesicht gehabt haben, denn ich fing an diese angenehme warme Wölbung unter meinen Fingern etwas nachdrücklicher zu bearbeiten. Auch seine warme Haut attackierte ich wieder mit meinen Lippen und brachte ihn tatsächlich zum Zittern und Keuchen. Mein Atem kam inzwischen ebenfalls stoßweise, ich schwitzte und meine Hose wurde immer enger.

Unerwartet ließ sich Severus seitlich am Stützbalken wegrutschen und zog mich mit sich, so dass ich nun neben ihm zum Liegen kam. Mich auf meinen Arm stützend ließ ich meine Hand wieder zu der Stelle wandern die offensichtlich meine Aufmerksamkeit dringender als je zuvor brauchte. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen als meine Finger ihr Ziel wieder erreicht hatten ließ mich schmunzeln und ich konnte nicht widerstehen ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu hauchen. Sein Anblick war einfach atemberaubend, wie ein Engel lag er vor mir. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rapide, seine Hüfte schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben und ein leises Stöhnen kam aus seinem Mund.

Und auch wenn ich noch keine Erfahrung weiter hatte, eines wusste ich. Ich wollte ihn fühlen! Jetzt! Schnell öffnete ich seine Hose und schob sie ein Stück von seiner schmalen Hüfte und glitt mit meiner Hand hinein.

Severus zuckte unter mir zusammen, als ich sein heißes Fleisch mit meinen kühlen Fingern umschloss. „Oh Gott... du hast... kalte Hände... uhmmm... das ist guuuut."

Das verzücktes Gesicht nicht aus den Augen lassend und den Druck meiner Hand auf seine Erektion erhöhend trieb ich ihn bis zum Ende. Ein erstickter Schrei, ein kurzes Verkrampfen gefolgt von seiner warmen Flüssigkeit in meiner Hand und er sank zurück auf den Boden.

Behutsam zog ich meine Hand zurück und reinigte sie in einer der zahlreichen Pfützen vor dem Stadion, dann ging ich zurück zu Severus, der seine Hose unterdessen wieder zurecht gerückt hatte, und legte mich neben ihn. Meine Arme um ihn geschlungen wollte ich den Regenguss abwarten.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich seine Atmung schließlich wieder normalisiert und er fing sich an neben mir zu regen. Doch was mich erschrocken die Augen aufreißen ließ war seine Hand in meinen noch ziemlich deutlich sichtbaren Schritt. Wenige Augenblicke später fand ich mich auf den Rücken liegend wieder, den Slytherin mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wie ein Raubtier über mich gebeugt. Langsam kam er tiefer und flüsterte mir schließlich etwas ins Ohr das mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinab in mein Becken sandte.

„Einen Slytherin herauszufordern ist sehr mutig kleiner Löwe, aber auch sehr leichtsinnig. Ich hoffe du hast dir das gut überlegt." Er kletterte nun ganz über mich und platzierte eines seiner Beine zwischen den meinen, wohl damit ich es mir nicht noch anders überlegte und die Flucht ergriff. Doch das Überlegen hatte ich schon aufgegeben als ich seinen Bariton an meinem Ohr vernahm. Warum sollte ich also jetzt wieder mit Denken anfangen? Severus musste spüren das er mich in seiner Gewalt hatte, denn er entfernte sein Bein leider wieder, dafür ließ er sich auf meine Hüfte sinken und stützte sich mit seinen Armen neben meinem Kopf ab. Ein diabolisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht als er seine Lippen auf meinen Hals senkte um dort zu knabbern, wo ich noch Minuten zuvor ihn verwöhnt hatte. Meinen letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung verlor ich, als er anfing sein Becken auf meinem kreisen zu lassen.

„Hgnn… Sev…" Ich muss mich hilflos wie eine Schlange unter ihm gewunden haben. Doch aller Stolz war mir egal… ich wollte mehr. Mehr von diesem Gefühl. Mehr von Severus. Und mir dämmerte langsam dass er nicht so unerfahren war wie ich anfangs gedacht hatte.

„Ja?" Sein Atem an meinem Ohr jagte mir abermals eine Gänsehaut vom Nacken bis zum Steiß. Und seine Zunge an meinen überempfindlichen Ohren schickte ein viel gewaltigeres Zittern gleich noch hinterher. „Verlässt dich dein Mut schon? Noch kannst du umkehren…" Das er bei diesen Worten anfing sein Becken rhythmischer gegen meines zu bewegen strafte seine Worte Lügen. Zum Umkehren war es eh zu spät. Doch wollte ich überhaupt aufhören? Jetzt mit diesem köstlichen Gewicht auf mir? Nein! Alles nur nicht aufhören!

Damit er ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam legte ich meine Hände auf seinen Hintern und trieb sein Tempo ein wenig an. Meine Augen suchten seine samtschwarzen Augen und er erwiderte meinen Blick. Severus sah in meine, wie ich fand, viel zu gewöhnlichen hellbraunen Augen als suche er irgendeinen Funken von Zweifel. Um ihm alle Besorgnis zu nehmen bewegte ich mein Becken etwas stärker gegen das seine und schloss meine Augen.

Mit einem Mal formte sich ein Eisklumpen in meinen Magen. „Nein, nicht!" Fast panisch unterbrach ich meine Bewegungen und wich der streichelnden Hand aus, die ihren Platz neben meinem Kopf verlassen hatte und nun begann unter mein Hemd zu krabbeln. _‚Er darf sie nicht sehen, er darf meine Narben nicht sehen. Er würde sich vor mir ekeln. Und mich fragen wie ich zu ihnen gekommen bin. Er darf nicht wissen was ich bin, er darf… Oh Gott was macht er da?' _Severus hatte als er meinen Widerstand spürte von mir abgelassen und fing stattdessen an langsam meine Hose zu öffnen und mir derweil beruhigend am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Die Vorstellung das er Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten würde ließ mich etwas nervös werden schließlich hatte das bei mir ja noch nie jemand... Doch irgendetwas war anders. Severus zog mir meine Hosen und Shorts bis in die Kniekehlen hinab und er hockte auch nicht mehr über mir, sondern viel weiter unten.

„Sev, was?" Langsam ließ mein Verführer sich bäuchlings ins Gras zwischen meine Beine sinken. Er wollte doch nicht etwa? Ein tiefes Grollen entkam meiner Kehle als er tatsächlich anfing vorsichtig an meiner Erektion zu knabbern. Und noch bevor ich meine Hüfte diesem köstlichen Mund entgegen stoßen konnte hatten sich zwei Hände schraubstockartig auf meine Beckenknochen gepresst und hielten mich unten. Meine Hände verirrten sich hilflos nach unten und während sich eine in Severus Haaren verkrallte fand die andere seine Hand und verflocht sich mit ihr, das war der Halt den ich brauchte. Die Laute die meinem Mund entkamen waren ein Gemisch aus Stöhnen, Keuchen und Winseln, das sich noch verstärkte als Severus mich gänzlich in seinen Mund aufnahm.

Behutsam lösten sich seine Hände wieder von mir und streichelten nun langsam über meinen Bauch und meine Flanken. So befreit begann ich mich wieder unter ihm aufzubäumen und er nutzte dies um seine Hände unter meinen Hintern gleiten zu lassen und mich seinem Mund weiter entgegen zudrücken. Meine Augen hatte ich fest geschlossen um jeden überflüssigen Reiz auszusperren und um mich ganz auf Severus konzentrieren zu können. Wenn ich dachte eine Steigerung wäre nicht möglich dann zeigte das, dass ich nach wie vor sexuell völlig unbedarft war. Denn kaum begann Severus meine Pobacken zu kneten und auf der anderen Seite, meiner momentan sehr eingeschränkten Welt, zu saugen spürte ich wie eine Welle der Lust auf mich zu raste der ich nicht gewachsen war. Ein Finger, der sich schließlich vorwitzig den Weg zwischen meine Pobacken gesucht hatte und vorsichtig gegen meinen Eingang stieß, war zu viel für mich und ich kam mit seinem Namen auf meinen Lippen...

..ooOO Flashback Ende OOoo..

„Sev!" stöhnend bog sich das Rückrad des Werwolfs durch und der Druck, der sich schon den ganzen Tag über in ihm angestaut hatte entwich explosionsartig. Erschöpft ließ er sich an seiner Tür hinunter sinken und wartete bis sich seine Atmung und Herzfrequenz wieder normalisierten.

Als Remus sich schließlich aufraffte verriet ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr dass es bereits kurz nach Sieben war. Eine Dusche war jetzt nicht mehr drin. Severus musste bald nach Hause kommen und er hatte bestimmt Hunger. Sein Magen meldete sich jedenfalls schon. Seufzend wischte er sich seine Finger an einem Taschentuch sauber, das er in den Tiefen seiner völlig zerknitterten Hose gefunden hatte. Dann zog er seine Hose, die durch seine Aktivitäten eh schon in den Kniekehlen hing, ganz aus und kickte sie Richtung Wäschekorb.

Mit einer frischen Hose begleitet begab er sich schließlich, eine Melodie summend, hinunter in die Küche. Neugierig lugte er in den Kühlschrank und drapierte seine Beute, welche aus verschiedensten Gemüse und Hähnchenfilet bestand, auf der Arbeitsfläche neben dem Fenster. In einem der Hängeschränke fand er noch eine Packung Reis. _‚So das dürfte ein ordentliches Essen werden, aber morgen sollte ich wohl mal wieder einkaufen fahren. Doch bevor Sev nach Hause kommt muss ich noch versuchen das Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht zu bekommen.' _Dieser Gedanke ließ Remus Mundwinkel noch etwas mehr in Richtung seiner Ohren wandern. Nach seiner kleinen Aktion eben in seinem Schlafzimmer fühlte er sich entspannter, freier – einfach wie neugeboren. Voller Enthusiasmus begann er nun das Gemüse in Scheiben und Würfel zu schneiden.

Nur am Rande bekam er mit das es ihn leicht fror, denn sein T-Shirt war noch immer etwas klamm durch den Regen.

tbc


	11. Ein Werwolf macht schlapp

kelly23 

Der böse Tränkemeister ist ein Slytherin! Soweit mit der Hoffnung das er ein Einsehen mit Remus hat. fiesgrins

** Dunkel-Elfe  
**lach Ja so sind Männer eben – immer übereinander herfallen. Aber das war ja ihre Vergangenheit – mal sehen ob Remus Severus wieder mit in die Kissen bekommt. Danke für das liebe Review – klar ist es immer schon wenn man eines bekommt, doch ich weiß selber das ich es auch nie schaffe zu jeder Geschichte, die ich von anderen Autoren verschlinge, zu reviewen – aber besser spät als nie XD

** Meta Capricorn**  
Du glaubst nicht wie ich über die Flashbacks jetzt nachdenke – wegen dem Perspektivenwechsel. Ich versprech dir dass ich mir bei zukünftigen Schreibarbeiten mal weitere Gedanken machen werde... aber ob ich in dieser Geschichte das noch ändere?  
Die Kaffeeszene war gut? Ja ja die besten Geschichten schreibt eben doch das Leben grins

**..ooOO 10. Kapitel – Ein Werwolf macht schlapp OOoo..**

Müde stapfte Severus über das Feld hin zu dem kleinen Haus, in welchem er nun seit fast zwei Monaten gemeinsam mit Remus Lupin wohnte. Die Dachschindeln glänzten im Licht der Sommersonne und ein angenehm warmer Wind ließ die vom Regen noch leicht feuchten Getreidehalme neben ihm rascheln. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust jetzt schon nach Hause (nach Hause - seit wann sah er das Heim des Gryffindors als sein zu Hause an?) zukommen, viel lieber wäre er noch etwas durch die Gegend gestreift und hätte den lauen Abend genossen, das war auch der Grund weswegen er nicht gleich in sein Dachzimmer appariert war, sondern auf das kleine Feld vor dem Haus. Sein Magen teilte diesen Wunsch nach einem Spaziergang jedoch nicht und knurrte protestierend. Einen Moment lang fragte sich der Tränkemeister warum er nicht in Hogwarts zu Abend gegessen hatte, doch der Gedanke an die Große Halle mit den hunderten lärmenden Schülern ließ ihn aufseufzen. Lieber aß er mit dem Flohteppich (diese Bezeichnung würde er sich wohl oder übel abgewöhnen müssen) zusammen in der kleinen Küche, als noch eine Minute länger als nötig mit den Schülern zu verbringen.

Als er die Straße überquert hatte und langsam die Stufen hinauf zu Tür ging, drang ein angenehmer Duft durch das angelehnte Küchenfenster zu ihm und ließ ihn hoffen das er trotz fortgeschrittener Stunde noch etwas Essbares ergattern konnte.

Und tatsächlich er fand Remus in der Küche mit einer um den Bauch gebundenen weinroten Schürze, wie er gerade eine Pfanne mit Gemüse über dem Herd schwenkte.

„Du kommst genau richtig, ich bin gleich fertig!"

Verwundert über Remus entspanntes Lächeln stellte Severus seine Schuhe neben der Eingangstür ab und hing seinen Reiseumhang an die Garderobe. Als er wieder die Küche betrat war sein Gastgeber gerade damit beschäftigt zwei große blau-weiß gestreifte Teller aus dem Hängeschrank zu holen. Seufzend ging Severus zur Anrichte und half ihm indem er Besteck aus einer kleinen Schublade holte und hinüber zum Tisch trug, dann ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen und streckte seine Beine aus.

Flink entledigte Remus sich seiner Schürze, verteilte dann das Essen auf die beiden Teller und trug sie rüber zum Tisch. „Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir. Reis mit Gemüse und gebratenem Hühnchen." Als Antwort bekam er nur ein zustimmendes Brummen.

Schweigend begannen sie zu essen. Severus schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen weswegen Remus es sich nicht wagte ihn zu stören. Versonnen betrachtete er den Anderen über den Rand seines Tellers hinweg. Immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken zu seiner nachmittäglichen ‚Erinnerung' ab und er war froh das er Severus jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen musste, sicher wäre er seit langem einmal wieder aus Verlegenheit rot geworden. Wieder sah er das Bild von Severus mit geröteten Wangen und halboffenen Augen vor sich…

‚_Deine Augen waren damals noch samtschwarz - Heute sind sie schwarz wie Basalt, dem Gestein das aus heißem Magma entsteht und allzu plötzlich abgekühlt wird. Was hat dein Feuer gelöscht?'_ Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und verwirrt sah Remus an sich herab. Über seine Arme zog sich eine Gänsehaut und sein T-Shirt war feuchter als er es in Erinnerung hatte. _‚Schweiß?'_

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen Lupin?"

Verwundert sah der Braunhaarige auf und nickte. „Ja... ja alles in Ordnung. Ich bin wohl beim Kochen etwas ins Schwitzen geraten und jetzt ist es eben ein wenig kühl." Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte durchlief ihn ein weiteres Frösteln.

Severus nickte nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, er hatte nicht vor weiter zu fragen wenn Lupin ihm nicht erzählen wollte warum er mit einer Gänsehaut, auf die jede Gans neidisch geworden wäre, am Tisch saß dann sollte es ihm recht sein. Außerdem verwirrte ihn der schwere süßliche Duft den sein Gegenüber verströmte. Das war kein einfacher Schweißgeruch, ob dieser Duft etwas mit der Gänsehaut zu tun hatte? Irgendwie kannte er dieses Aroma eher aus Schlafzimmern in denen es noch vor kurzem hoch hergegangen war. Hatte Remus etwa Besuch gehabt? Er beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Und Remus ignorierte hartnäckig die forschenden Blicke die ihm dennoch ab und an von der anderen Seite des Tisches zugeworfen wurden.

..ooOoo..

Severus war nach oben in seine Räumlichkeiten gegangen um sich seiner Schulgarderobe und den damit verbundenen Gerüchen misslungener Schülertränke zu entledigen, während sein Mieter den Abwasch erledigte. Bei Tellern und dem dreckigen Besteck sinnierte Remus mal wieder über seine Vergangenheit, etwas war er seit Severus Ankunft vor fast zwei Monaten des Öfteren getan hatte.

‚_Unsere Treffen ab diesem Sommergewitter waren immer heimlich und nie regelmäßig. In deinen Augen konnte ich lesen wenn du mich wieder in deiner Nähe haben wolltest oder wann du lieber allein warst. Ich habe diese Gabe in deinen Augen zu lesen nie ganz verloren auch wenn deine Augen immer ernster, erwachsener und kälter wurden. Selbst heute hab ich das Gefühl hin und wieder deine Gedanken zu kennen._

_Meine Freunde aber haben nie von meinen Gefühlen für dich erfahren. Ich war schon froh das sie zu mir standen als sie erfuhren das ich ein Werwolf war – unsere Freundschaft wollte ich nicht aufs Spiel setzen indem ich ihnen mitteilte das ich auf Jungs stand und erst recht nicht wenn ich ihnen dann noch erklären müsste das mein Interesse „Snivellus" galt.'_

Seufzend zog Remus den Stöpsel und ließ das Wasser aus der Spüle laufen. Irgendwie machte sich in ihm eine Art schlechtes Gewissen breit, wenn er daran dachte dass er Severus dazu verwendet hatte um seine angestauten Gefühle loszuwerden. _‚Du machst mich noch fertig.'_

..ooOoo..

Vor sich hinträumend hatte es sich Remus vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und wartete auf seinen Mitbewohner, der es sich angewöhnt hatte seine Abende in seiner Nähe zu verbringen und eines seiner Tränkebücher oder –Magazine zu lesen. Remus war das nur recht. Auch wenn sie sich anschwiegen war es ein angenehmes Gefühl den Dunklen bei sich zu haben.

In der Küche hörte er Severus schon rumhantieren, der sich den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen gerade seinen, ebenfalls zur Gewohnheit gewordenen, abendlichen Tee braute. Wie Remus ihn einschätze würde es ein ‚Earl Grey' werden, denn den trank er offensichtlich am Liebsten und wenn er nach dem gegrummelten „Was für ein Frevel!" ging musste er sich gerade mit den Teebeuteln herumschlagen. In Gedanken machte sich Remus die Notiz bei seinem nächsten Einkauf mal Ausschau nach losen Teeblättern zu halten. Wenn Sev schon wütend war von Dumbledore hier zu ihm abgeschoben worden zu sein, wollte er ihn nicht noch unnötig provozieren und wenn es nur durch ein paar Teebeutel war.

Eines seiner Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt und die heiße Teetasse vorsichtig in die Wohnstube zum Beistelltisch am Kamin balancierend, betrat Severus den Raum. Leise stellte er die Porzellantasse ab und warf einen Blick auf den zierlichen Werwolf der ganz ungewohnt ruhig mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch hockte und in das Feuer stierte. Im Schein der Flammen sah er ungewöhnlich blass aus auch der Schweiß auf der Stirn und das leichte Zittern verrieten ein Konditionstief.

Schweigend ließ Severus sich neben den Kleineren nieder und blätterte sein Buch auf.

..ooOoo..

Remus zog die Beine noch etwas enger an seinen Körper und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Ihm war kalt, und das eigentlich schon seit er heute Mittag von seinem Spaziergang heim gekommen war. Vielleicht sollte er wie Severus, der mittlerweile bei seiner vierten Tasse Tee angekommen war, etwas Heißes trinken. Doch die Lust in die Küche zu traben, Wasser aufzusetzen und zu warten bis er alles zusammenrühren konnte tendierte gegen Null. Außerdem fiel es ihm zunehmend schwerer seine Augen offen zu halten. Blinzelnd drehte er seinen Kopf um zu sehen was sein Nachbar machte, doch der saß in seinem Schmöker vertieft, die langen Beine übereinander geschlagen, sein Buch in der einen und die Teetasse in der anderen Hand, da und schien kein Gespräch führen zu wollen. Ja worüber hätten sie auch sprechen können? Aber ihm selbst war ja auch nicht gerade nach Reden zu mute, viel lieber hätte er sich in die sehnigen beschützenden Arme des Slytherins gekuschelt und mit geschlossenen Augen dessen Wärme genossen. Doch diese Möglichkeit stand nun mal nicht zu Auswahl, also blieb ihm zum Kuscheln nur die eigene kühle Bettdecke. Vorsichtig um den Anderen nicht aufzuschrecken räusperte sich Remus und meinte dann leis: „Ich bin völlig fertig. Ich geh ins Bett. Bitte kümmere dich um den Kamin."

Severus schenkte ihm ein Nicken und einen forschenden Blick ehe er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte. Remus ließ die Beine von der Couch rutschen und erhob sich. Mit einem gemurmelten „Gute Nacht" verließ er den Raum und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Gähnend zog Remus sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, es war wirklich nicht immer leicht mit Severus zusammenzuleben, vor allem wenn seine eigene Gemütslage sich ständig auf Berg- beziehungsweise auf Talfahrt befand. Als er sein Shirt auf die Lehne seines Stuhles legte, fiel sein Blick auf die zwei Bilder, die auf seinem Schreibtisch standen. Vielmehr lag eines von ihnen mit dem Gesicht auf der Tischplatte… „Die Rumtreiber"

Remus konnte den Anblick seiner toten Freunde neben dem Verräter einfach nicht ertragen, doch wegschmeißen konnte er dieses Stück seiner Vergangenheit ebenso wenig darum lag es stets auf dem Gesicht.

Das andere Bild war das Photo seines derzeitigen Untermieters. Der junge Severus saß momentan mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt da und las wie das Original unten in der Wohnstube, in seinem Buch. Der Wind blies ihm gerade eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares ins Gesicht, als Remus auffiel das ihn zwei schwarze Augen über den Rand des Buches amüsiert musterten. Der zukünftige ‚Master of Potions' ließ den Wälzer sinken und lächelte den Braunhaarigen verführerisch zu. Remus fiel auf, wie er unter diesem Blick rot wurde, schnappte sich das Bild und legte es ebenfalls mit dem Gesicht auf die Tischplatte. _‚Verflixt wie macht er das nur?'_ Er musste über sich selbst lächeln als er sich wieder den Satz von Severus ins Gedächtnis rief, der damals wahrscheinlich am Anfang seiner Leidenschaft für den Slytherin stand _‚Einen Slytherin herauszufordern ist sehr mutig_…_ Ich hoffe du hast dir das gut überlegt.'_ ‚Mutig' richtete er das Photo wieder auf und schenkte dem jungen Severus darauf einen ebenso verführerischen Blick und entledigte sich grazil seiner Hose. Was ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einbrachte.

Grinsend ging er zu seinen Bett und ließ sich rücklings in die weichen Kissen fallen. Fast auf der Stelle schlief er ein, seinen vor Kälte zitternden Körper ignorierend.

..ooOoo..

„Ich hätte nicht soviel Tee trinken sollen." Vorsichtig tastete sich Severus durch die Dunkelheit die Treppe hinunter zur Toilette. Als er die letzte Stufe erfühlt hatte und sich auf sicherem Boden befand sah er sich um. Hier war es etwas heller als auf dem Weg hinab, den Grund fand er schnell heraus – die Tür zum Schlafgemach des Gryffindors stand sperrangelweit offen und das matte Mondlicht erhellte angenehmer weise den Flur, so dass Severus ohne Probleme die Klinke der Badtür erspähen konnte. Dennoch fluchte er leise, denn durch die offene Türe musste er extra leise sein um den Anderen nicht unnötig zu wecken. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an frühere Zeiten als er sich ab und an heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte um sich mit Lucius zu treffen, immer die Angst im Nacken sein Vater könnte ihn erwischen. In Zeitlupe nähere er sich seinem Ziel und schloss dann die Tür ganz vorsichtig.

Wenig später ging es ihm besser, der lästige Druck war verschwunden und er machte sich tastenderweise zurück auf den Weg zur Treppe. _‚Was ist das?'_ überrascht lauschte er und tatsächlich da war ein Geräusch was nicht zu einem schlafenden Haus passte. Irritiert schloss er die Augen um sich darauf konzentrieren zu können und identifizierte es als ein leises Stöhnen, das aus der Richtung kam in der das Zimmer des sanftmütigen Werwolfes lag.

Warum er sich dann schließlich dem Zimmer näherte und einen Blick in das Zimmer warf konnte er nicht sagen. Neugierde war es auf keinen Fall und auch als besorgt konnte man ihn nicht beschreiben – also warum betrat er das fremde Schlafzimmer wo sein warmes weiches Bett ein Stockwerk höher auf ihn wartete? Über sich selbst mit dem Kopf schüttelnd sah er auf den Schlafenden hinab. Remus lag zusammengerollt wie eine Katze im Bett und schien nicht sonderlich gut zu schlafen – wie er im Licht des Mondes sehen konnte, klebten einige verirrte Haarsträhnen auf der immer noch verschwitzen Stirn und nicht nur die Stirn war nass, der ganze hellbraune Körper vor ihm glänzte feucht. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich den sonst emotionslosen Tränkemeister. Unruhe. _‚Lupin. Was ist mit ihm los?' _

Sein Blick huschte den zierlichen Körper hinab zu den enganliegenden Boxershorts des Kleinen. _‚Also um einen feuchten Traum handelt es sich offensichtlich nicht.'_ Vorsichtig beugte er sich nach vorn und legte seine kühle Hand auf die schweißnasse Stirn. _‚Fieber? Wie hat er das denn wieder angestellt?'_

So konnte er den Gryffindor nun wirklich nicht liegen lassen. Seine Augen huschten durch das Dunkel und fanden auf dem Nachttisch ein Päckchen Streichhölzer und eine dicke weiße Kerze.

Der beißende Schwefelgeruch drang ihm in die Nase als er das Streichholz entzündete und der Kerze Leben einhauchte. Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf den kleinen Nachtisch und begab sich zurück ins Bad.

Mit der Hand voller Handtücher kam er kurze Zeit später zurück. Er ließ sie auf den Boden neben dem Bett fallen und beugte sich wieder zu dem leise stöhnenden Schlafenden hinab. Sachte fuhr er ihn mit seinen kühlen Fingern über das Gesicht und den Hals, um ihn dann behutsam an den Schultern zu packen und auf den Rücken zu drehen. Vorsichtig rieb er mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von dem Körper vor sich, ehe er ein nasses kaltes Handtuch vom Stapel nahm und es dem Brünetten auf die Stirn legte. Ein paar kleine Wassertropfen lösten sich und versickerten im Kissen. Aber die Kühle schien seinem ‚Patienten' angenehm zu sein denn sein Schlaf wurde zunehmend ruhiger. Langsam schob Severus noch zwei Badetücher unter Remus' Waden und trug aus dem Bad zwei weitere nass-kalte Tücher herbei um sie um die Waden zu wickeln.

‚_Was tu ich hier eigentlich? Was tu ich ich hier eigentlich? Was tu ich...'_ Konnte ihn der Gryffindor und Ex-Rumtreiber nicht völlig schnuppe sein? Wenn dieser so dämlich war sich sogar im Sommer zu erkälten dann war es doch nicht sein Problem, oder?

Aber statt in seinem Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen saß er jetzt hier am Fußende von Remus Bett, den Rücken an die harte kalte Wand gelehnt und wechselte aller 20 Minuten die kühlen Umschläge. Zu allem Übel konnte er auch nicht wirklich eine Verbesserung ausmachen. Einer von Promfreys Zaubertränken wäre wohl deutlich effektiver gewesen. Severus Blick wanderte wieder zu dem in Handtücher Gepackten, den benötigten Trank konnte er selbst herstellen doch Remus alleine hier unten lassen erschien ihm nicht wirklich ratsam.

Seufzend erhob er sich, nahm die schon wieder warmen Handtücher vom Körper des Wolfes und legte sie neben das Bett. Kurz blies er die Kerze aus, dann setzte er den anderen Mann auf und hob ihn schließlich auf seine Arme.

tbc.


	12. Schlafen, nichts als Schlafen

Ashumaniel 

Verrückt nach meiner Geschichte? rot wird Echt? Das is lieb… Danke! Ich schreib auch fleißig weiter immerhin hab ich mir selbst geschworen das diese Story nicht unvollendet bleibt, wie so viele im Netz. Auch wenn ich im Moment etwas hinterherhinke und ihr mit dem Lesen immer mehr aufholt.

** kelly23**

heul Das ist ein liebes Lob sniff Ja irgendwie hab ich mich in die Geschichte verliebt und gebe kein Kapitel raus mit dem ich nicht zufrieden bin… Und ich versuch mich auch immer in die verschiedenen Situationen hineinzuversetzen, nur ist es nicht immer leicht das ganze in Worte zu fassen ;D

So heute kommt erstmal ein weiteres ziemlich ruhiges Kapitel… Aber keine Angst es kommt bald wieder zu knisternden Augenblicken zwischen den Beiden.

Lg Lonly

**..ooOO 11. Kapitel – Schlafen, nichts als Schlafen OOoo..**

Orientierungslos blicken Stunden später zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen auf den weinroten Himmel eines fremden Bettes. _‚Wo bin ich und was ist das nasses auf meiner Stirn?'_ Seine ungewöhnlich warmen Finger ertasteten ein feuchtes lauwarmes Handtuch und seine Augen erfassten langsam die Welt außerhalb des Bettes. _‚Severus' Zimmer?'_ Verwundert rollte sich Remus auf die Seite und sah sich um, schließlich war er seit dem Tag als der Schwarzhaarige eingezogen war nicht mehr hier oben gewesen. Die Schlafzimmer waren immer ihr kleines Heiligtum gewesen, ein Rückzugsort zu dem der Andere keinen Zutritt hatte. Und jetzt lag er hier in einem fertig eingerichteten Raum mit einer Vielzahl von Büchern um sich herum, Trockensträußchen von Kräutern, die am Fenster im Wind baumelten und zwei Eulen, die ihn von ihrer Stange am Kopfende des Bettes mit schiefgelegten Köpfen musterten. Ihr Besitzer stand barfuß an dem kleinen Arbeitstisch vor dem Fenster und trug eine weite schwarze Leinenhose und ein schwarzes Hemd das ähnlich wie die Kräutersträußchen im Wind tanzte. Das einzige Licht das den Raum erhellte stammte von den beiden Fackeln neben der Arbeitsplatte und den ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne.

‚_Was suche ich in Sev's Zimmer? Bin ich schlafgewandelt? Nein wenn das so wäre würde ich längst mit gebrochenem Genick am Fußende der Treppe liegen, denn dorthin hätte er mich gnadenlos verfrachtet. Und wieso habe ich ein nasses Handtuch auf der Stirn?' _Verzweifelt versuchte Remus den gestrigen Abend und die Nacht zu rekonstruieren. Leider machte sein Kopf ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn er fühlte sich an als hätte er über Nacht den Weinkeller Hogwarts leer gesoffen. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass alle sein Knochen schmerzten und er sich ungewöhnlich schlapp fühlte. War er etwa Krank? Und selbst wenn, wie kam er hier hoch in das Bett des Schwarzhaarigen? Hatte er ihn etwa nachts ein Stockwerk tiefer aufgelesen und ihn hier hoch getragen? Doch wenn er seine Knochen so befragte musste sein Untermieter ihn eher an den Fußgelenken gepackt und die Treppe hinaufgeschleift haben. Würde ihn ja auch nicht wundern. Aber halt! Severus war bei ihm im Zimmer gewesen? _‚Das Photo!'_ Entsetzt starrte er den Rücken des Tränkemeisters an. _‚Was ist wenn er das Photo gesehen hat?'_

„Sind Sie munter?"

Remus rappelte sich vollends auf und rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen, dann ließ er sich völlig entkräftet an die Wand hinter sich sinken. „Mmhh." Sein Blick traf Severus._ ‚Wie ich wohl aussehe? Hoffentlich nicht so wie ich mich fühle, obwohl meine Haare scheinen in alle Richtungen abzustehen, meine Augen sind zugequollen und bestimmt mit Augenringen umrandet und durchgeschwitzt bin ich auch_…_ Schöner Mist.' _„Ich glaube dein Bettzeug kannst du in die Wäsche schmeißen wenn ich raus bin, ich hab sie bei der Hitze hier völlig durchgeschwitzt."

„Ich hätte sie auch so gewechselt, es reicht schon wenn sie durch mich nach Tier riecht, da brauche ich nicht auch noch ihren Wolfsgestank."

„Danke für die Blumen…" Gleich so früh am Morgen das erste Kompliment. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Etwa ein ‚Macht nichts Lupin ich wollte sie schon immer mal in meinem Bett zum Schwitzen bringen.'? Doch die Sache mit dem WolfsGESTANK kränkte ihn doch ein wenig.

Severus, welcher eine kleine Flasche von seinem Fensterbrett ergriffen hatte, 'stellte sich nun vor ihn hin und hielt ihm einen kleinen silbernen Löffel vor die Nase. „Nehmen Sie einen Löffel davon zu sich."

„Ich glaube nicht dass das nötig ist. Ich brauch nur etwas Ruhe und…"

„Lupin…" ein Laut der verdächtig nach einem Knurren klang kam aus dem Rachen des Tränkemeisters, scheinbar war dieser genauso übermüdet wie er selbst.

Remus seufzte, griff nach dem Löffel und der Flasche, die mit einer gelblichgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und ihm von dem Tränkemeister mit tödlich gereiztem Blick vor die Nase gehalten wurde. ‚_Hauptsache es hilft.'_ Missmutig ließ er die dickflüssige Medizin auf den Löffel fließen. Dann drückte er Severus die Flasche wieder in die Hand und steckte den Löffel in den Mund. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten Sekunden später. Die „Medizin" schmeckte einfach widerlich. Irgendwie nach einer Mischung aus Kümmel, Bittermandel und etwas Undefinierbarem das seine Zunge pelzig werden zu lassen schien. Doch unter den stechend schwarzen Augen des Anderen konnte er das Zeug wohl nicht einfach wieder ausspucken, so schluckte er es brav herunter, leckte sogar noch einmal den Löffel säuberlich ab und gab ihn dann ebenfalls an Severus zurück. Ausgelaugt und von Ekel geschüttelt ließ er sich wieder zurück ins Bett gleiten, versank in den angenehm kühlen und weichen Kissen und schloss die Augen. Wenig später schlief er bereits wieder tief und fest.

Stirnrunzelnd blicke Severus auf das kleine Häufchen Elend in seinem Bett hinab. Scheinbar schwächte diese Erkältung Remus doch mehr als er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht sollte er den Trank etwas höher dosieren und sich parallel dazu schon einmal eine Decke und ein Kissen in die Wohnstube legen, denn Remus würde bestimmt länger diesen Platz hier oben beanspruchen.

Leise stellte er die kleine Phiole wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch neben einen kleinen sauberen Kessel, ehe er zurück zum Bett schlich und Remus zudeckte, schließlich musste er sich mit dem schweißnassen Körper nicht unbedingt auch noch verkühlen. Wieder blieb sein Blick auf dem Kleineren haften, der, unschuldig wie ein Kind, in seinen schwarzen Satinlaken lag und friedlich schlief. Eines musste er diesem Mann lassen, er war immer noch eine natürliche Schönheit. Eine Schönheit die das Alter unbeschadet überstanden und sie nicht mir harten männlichen Gesichtzügen zerstört hatte. Remus war die weiche jugendliche Ausstrahlung erhalten blieben, ebenso der leicht unbekümmerte Charakter der dennoch ernst sein konnte. Das einzige was sich verändert hatte war, dass er nicht mehr ganz so blass und zierlich war und das seine Stimme einen tieferen, aber nichts desto trotz weichen Klang angenommen hatte. Im Moment hinkte aber seine sonstige Anmut etwas hinterher, denn ein paar der goldbraunen Haare lagen ob des Schweißes in Strähnen auf dem Kissen verteilt oder klebten teils in seinem Gesicht. Die Augen waren verquollen und dunkel umrandet. Scheinbar hatte Remus sich nicht nur Fieber eingefangen sondern auch noch einen Schnupfen, denn seine Nase war leicht gerötet und er atmete leise durch den Mund. Leise grummelnd fischte der Tränkemeister aus seiner alten Holztruhe unter dem Bett noch eine Packung Taschentücher und legte sie neben seinen Patienten aufs Kissen ehe er den Raum verließ.

..ooOoo..

Frierend und fest in eine zusätzliche Decke verpackt erwachte Remus später an diesem Tag. Trotz des Schweißes, der auf seiner Stirn stand und ab und an als ein Tropfen seine Schläfen hinab lief klapperten seine Zähne.

Severus, auf dieses Geräusch aufmerksam geworden,erhob sich aus dem Sessel in dem er seit geraumer Zeit saß und legte ein in braunes abgewetztes Leder gebundenes Buch mit einem burgunderfarbenen Samtband als Lesezeichen auf den kleinen Couchtisch. Fast geräuschlos trat er zu dem Mann in seinem Bett und legte ihm eine seiner blassen Hände auf die immer noch glühende Stirn.

„Sie haben nach wie vor Fieber. Sie müssen unbedingt viel trinken. Am Besten etwas Warmes wie Tee. Ich schau mal nach was Sie da haben." Ohne auf eine Antwort des braunen wirren Haarschopfes zwischen den Satinlaken seines Bettes zu warten schritt er die Holzstufen hinab in die Küche um die Teebestände zu sichten. Doch in dem Hängeschrank über der Arbeitsfläche fand er nur fast leere Packungen mit Früchteteesorten, die ihm allesamt ungeeignet schienen die Erkältung eines Werwolfes zu kurieren. Selbst von dem Holunderblütentee, den er so ausreichend vorgesetzt bekommen hatte fand sich nur noch ein vereinzelter Beutel.

Schlussendlich fischte er aus einer rot-violetten Schachtel zwei Beutel mit Waldfruchttee und trug sie wenig später als dampfende Flüssigkeit ins oberste Stockwerk um Remus nebenbei zu informieren das er in die Stadt gehen und einkaufen würde.

Verdutzt blickte Remus auf die sich schließende Tür. _‚Na ob das mal gut geht? Helfen kann ich ihm in meiner Verfassung aber auch nicht wirklich, ich fühle mich wie ein Fisch in der Wüste.'_ Schniefend und nach einem Taschentuch angelnd das Severus neben seinem Bett abgelegt hatte rollte er sich unter den Decken zusammen.

..ooOoo..

Langsam aber sicher fühlte sich der Braunhaarige wie ein Welpe dessen Tagesablauf einzig und allein aus Schlafen bestand. Denn er musste feststellen dass er nachdem Severus ihn zum Einkaufen verlassen hatte wieder eingeschlafen war. Und seitdem hatte sich eigentümlicherweise einiges um ihn herum verändert.

Severus saß zwar wieder an dem kleinen Couchtisch und laß, aber sämtliche Apparaturen auf dem Arbeitstisch waren verschwunden und auch die beiden Eulen, die einzigen Gesellschafter hier oben, schienen ausgeflogen zu sein, denn er konnte nirgends eine Feder finden. Das einzig Vertraute war die Tasse neben ihm. Doch auch die schien anders, denn der Becher mit Stadtsilhouette war verschwunden stattdessen stand jetzt ein Gefäß mit einem abstrakten Motiv eines unbekannten Künstlers neben ihm, aus dem eine kleine Dampfsäule emporstieg und ihm durch ihren Duft verriet was sich in dem Behältnis befand. Holunderblüten-Tee. _‚Ist das die Rache für meine Holunderblütenkur vor zwei Monaten?'_

Doch warum war hier alles umgeräumt? Schritte? Schnell glitt sein panischer Blick über das Zimmer – es war muggelgerecht umgeräumt. Remus' Blick schnellte zur Tür als diese knarrte und starrte in zwei besorgte braune Augen zu denen ein brauner Wuschelkopf gehörte. Jack.

Besorgt trat sein Besuch näher „Ich hab deinen Freund hier in der Stadt getroffen und erfahren dass es dir nicht gut geht. Da ich auf dem Weg zum Einkaufen war und dein Griesgram ein Geschäft suchte wo er Tee bekommen kann, hab ich mich ihm angeschlossen und mit ihm zusammen eine ziemliche Menge an Tee und Zitronen gekauft. Ein kleines Fässchen Honig ist auch dabei. Ich bin dann mit her gekommen, weil ich selber mal nach dir schauen wollte - quasi ein kleiner Krankenbesuch." Jack setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben Remus und strich ihm eine der verklebten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, dann griff er nach der Teetasse. „Warte ich helf' dir erstmal unter den Decken vor." So gut wie mit der freien Hand möglich half er dem Geschwächten unter den mehreren Deckenlagen hervor.

Bibbernd richtete sich Remus auf, doch kaum in der Senkrechten angelangt vergrub er sich wieder zwischen den Decken, so dass nur der Kopf und seine zwei um die Teetasse geklammerten Hände hervorschauten. Ein Blick hinüber zu Severus zeigte ihm das der Schwarzhaarige sich erneut seinem Buch zugewandt hatte und sie komplett ignorierte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach nicht zuviel von ihm erwarten. Das er sich so um ihn gekümmert hatte war schon fast ein Weltwunder.

Was Jack ihm unterdessen erzählte hörte er nur aus weiter Ferne, offenbar war er noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm und seine Wahrnehmung beschränkte sich lediglich auf die Tasse in seinen Händen, die Kälte um ihn herum und den schwarzhaarigen Engel vor ihm. Langsam legte sich wieder eine bleierne Müdigkeit über den Werwolf. Die Augenlider senkten sich, ebenso wie seine halbleere Tasse und er driftete sachte weg. Um ihn herum war alles auf einmal so schön weich und Severus Duft der schon Moony so fasziniert hatte hüllte ihn gänzlich ein. Letztendlich löste sich auch noch die restliche Energie, die ihn noch munter hielt in Wohlgefallen auf.

Dass Jack ihm seine Tasse abnahm, ihn langsam von der sitzenden Position in die waagerechte beförderte und ihn dann zudeckte merkte er nicht mehr. „Schlaf gut mein Freund." Flüsterte der Buchhändler noch sanft, bevor er sich Severus zuwandte: „Ich komme morgen wieder und seh' nach wie es ihm geht." Zur Antwort erhielt er nur ein Nicken.

..ooOoo..

Die Standuhr in der Dachkammer zeigte bereits 10 Uhr an als Remus das nächste Mal aus dem Reich der Träume auftauchte. Geweckt hatte ihn das Knarren der Treppe, die ihm auch gleich morgendlichen Besuch ankündigte.

Fast unerwartet vorsichtig öffnete sich Augenblicke später die Tür der Dachkammer und Severus erschien mit einer Tasse dampfenden Tees und der kleinen Medizinflasche. Innerlich schüttelte sich der Werwolf, die Erinnerung an den Geschmack dieser Delikatesse ließ sich seine Zunge zusammenrollen und verstecken. Äußerlich jedoch nickte er dem Slytherin zum Gruß zu und kämpfte sich sogar hoch.

„Guten Morgen." krächzte er mit trockenem Hals und ließ einen Blick über den Slytherin gleiten, der sich heute etwas weniger elegant an seiner Seite niederließ. Es schien als hätte er eine nicht allzu erholsame und bequeme Nacht gehabt.

Wortlos und nur zur Begrüßung nickend stellte Severus den Teebecher neben Remus und beobachtete ihn als er einen kräftigen Schluck nahm um seinen Hals anzufeuchten. Remus sah schwächlich aus, zitterte leicht und schien trotz des vielen Schlafes müde zu sein. Er begann den Pfropfen aus der Medizinflasche zu lösen als Remus seine nunmehr nur noch halbvolle Tasse neben dem Bett auf den Boden stellte.

Vorsichtig ließ Severus die Arznei auf einen kleinen Löffel rinnen und hielt ihn schließlich dem Braunen hin.

Remus sah mit matten Augen zu seinem ‚Arzt' auf „Wo hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?" Zugegeben das fragte er nicht nur weil es ihn interessierte, immerhin hatte er dessen Bett belegt, sondern war auch der verzweifelte Versuch diesen vermaledeiten Löffel mit dem gelblichgrünen Zeug zu entkommen.

„Unten auf der Couch."

Warum beantwortete Severus die Fragen aber auch nur so präzise und vor allem kurz? Und warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach aus dem Bett geschmissen wenn er schlafen wollte. Egal. Wichtiger war jetzt ein Gespräch zu spinnen, das ihm die Medizin vom Leibe hielt. Schnell setzte Remus zu einer Antwort an. „Tut mir leid… du hät…" doch weiter kam er nicht, denn wie aus heiterem Himmel klemmte der verfluchte silberne Löffel zwischen seinen Zähnen und der zähflüssige Trank tropfte auf seine sich sträubende Zunge. Verdammt mit diesem Slytherin war nicht zu spaßen, offenbar hatte er seine Hinhaltetaktik schneller als gedacht durchschaut und auf seine Weise pariert. Hoffentlich gab es etwas zu Essen in dem Haus das den Geschmack wieder vertreiben konnte. _‚Ach du heilige Morgana! Ich muss ja noch einkaufen!'_ Erschrocken wandte er sich Severus zu, der nachdem er seine Foltersitzung beendet hatte, schon wieder an der Tür stand um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Severus."

Angesprochener drehte sich um und blickte den Mann mit den müden goldbraunen Augen an. Was wollte er nun schon wieder? Er konnte nicht von sich behaupten sonderlich gut geschlafen zu haben und er war garantiert nicht hier um Krankenschwester für einen schwächelnden Werwolf zu mimen. Er half dem Kleinen nur weil er sich mit dem ganzen Muggelzeug hier, mal abgesehen von dieser Feuerstelle, nicht auskannte und von Dumbledore dazu verdonnert war zu bleiben.

„Kannst du mir das Handy aus der Stube holen?"

Seufzend nickte er. Okay das nervige piepsende Ding konnte er ruhig haben, vielleicht hatte er so etwas Ruhe, immerhin musste er sich darauf konzentrieren wie man die Feuerstelle mit den Schaltern richtig bediente damit das Essen nicht anbrannte, denn kochen musste er etwas, sonst würde Remus nicht so schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Remus wartete geduldig in seinem warmen Bett auf den Slytherin. Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus Aristoteles, die Größere der beiden Eulen saß auf ihrer Vogelstange am Kopfende des Bettes und murmelte im Schlaf vor sich hin. Ihr kleiner Gesellschafter Sokrates musterte sie fast so amüsiert wie der Werwolf. Es war wirklich gemütlich hier. Dennoch hoffte Remus das Severus Wundermedizin bald Wirkung zeigte. Er fühlte sich echt mies. Seine Nase kribbelte, die Augen tränen und als wäre das nicht genug merkte er wie seine Wangen glühten, die Lippen trocken und spröde waren zusätzlich lag er in einem Meer aus Taschentüchern. Er konnte wirklich froh sein das der Schwarzhaarige keinen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer hatte. _‚Verdammt warum muss ich nur so durchhängen? Sev hält mich jetzt wahrscheinlich für einen Waschlappen. Er kuriert seinen Werwolfsbiss allein aus und ich liege hier wie halbtot nur wegen einer dämlichen Erkältung.'_

Na ja vielleicht würde ihn ein Anruf bei Jack etwas aufmuntern, immerhin war er der einzige wirkliche Kontakt zur Außenwelt und somit auch die einzige Möglichkeit seinen Kühlschrank aufzufüllen.

..ooOoo..

Gelangweilt starrte Remus auf den weinroten Baldachin über sich. Jack hatte auf Grund eines alten Kundenpärchens auch nicht sonderlich viel Zeit zum Reden gehabt, als er ihm die Einkaufsliste durchgegeben hatte und seine beiden Mitbewohner, Severus gefiederte Boten, schliefen inzwischen beide und sorgten so auch nicht für Abwechslung. Und langsam meldete sich auch sein leerer Magen zu Wort. War das nicht zumindest ein Zeichen das es ihm besser ging?

Ein Knarren. Hatte er sich das bloß eingebildet, oder kam tatsächlich jemand die Treppe hoch? Neugierig spitzte er die Ohren und richtete sich auf. Nein ganz eindeutig eine weitere Stufe knarrte und auch die beiden Eulen öffneten jetzt je ein Auge um zu sehen wer da kam.

Die Türklinke senkte sich und herein kam... Severus Snape mit einem blau-weiß gestreiften Suppenteller aus der lupinschen Küchenkollektion. Vorsichtig um nichts zu verschütten stellte er die Schale auf den kleinen Couchtisch und deutete Remus an platz zu nehmen. „Essen Sie das."

Neugierig was ihm da vorgesetzt wurde, krabbelte Remus aus den Federn und ließ sich in Severus Lesesessel sinken. Hatte Severus etwa gekocht? Aber konnte der denn mit dem alten Herd umgehen? Nun ja schwer war es nicht und für Severus war es bestimmt leichter mit den vier kleinen Flämmchen umzugehen als mit den Feldern einer Ceran-Kochfläche. Kritisch beäugte Remus den Inhalt seines Tellers.

„Gemüsesuppe?" Tippte er dann einfach mal ins Blaue. Denn vor ihm stand eine klare Brühe, bei der Erbsen, Möhren und Porescheibchen zu den einzigen Bestandteilen zählten, die er kannte, die restlichen darin schwimmenden Zutaten hat er noch nie gesehen oder vielleicht hatte er es auch verdrängt. Denn besonders appetitlich wirkten die blauvioletten Flocken und roten Fäden nicht. Und sie stammten definitiv auch nicht aus seiner Küche. Er zögerte etwas.

„Mehr war nicht im Haus." Severus reichte ihm einen großen Löffel und einen kleinen Stoß mit Servietten.

„Ich weiß. Ich hab Jack schon losgeschickt, damit er uns etwas besorgt... Ich wusste nicht das du kochen kannst." Versuchte Remus sich und seinen leicht pikierten Blick zu rechtfertigen. Die linke Augenbraue seines Gegenübers wanderte etwas gekränkt nach oben. „Ähm etwas anderes als Zaubertränke meine ich… etwas Essbares." Die zweite Augenbraue wanderte nun auch nach oben. Remus brach der kalte Schweiß aus. „Ich rede mich wohl gerade um Kopf und Kragen."

„Essen Sie Lupin, das Rezept zu dieser Suppe stammt nicht aus meiner Feder, sondern aus der meiner Mutter, Sie können es beruhigt genießen. Schließlich lebe ich ja auch noch." Kopfschüttelnd über soviel Argwohn und Missachtung vor seinen Kochkünsten verschwand Severus aus dem Zimmer. Als ob so ein bisschen Gemüse schon mal jemanden umgebracht hatte.

Hilflos und mit hungrigem Magen blickte Remus seinem Koch hinterher. Sollte er es wirklich riskieren? Kritisch beäugt er die Suppe abermals und tunkte vorsichtig den Löffel in die heiße Brühe. Er schmolz nicht und auch die Flüssigkeit dampfte weiter friedlich vor sich hin. _‚Na gut probieren geht über studieren'_ Er ließ vorsichtig etwas von der klaren Brühe auf den Löffel fließen, pustete vorsichtig darüber und nippte.

..ooOoo..

Der Teller war leer als Severus eine halbe Stunde später wieder kam um nach Remus zu sehen und den Teller wieder abzuholen. Und auch wenn der Kleinere es nicht gedacht hätte die exotische Gemüsesuppe hatte hervorragend geschmeckt. Ob Mrs. Snape wohl noch mehr solcher Rezepte hatte? Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er noch nie etwas über eine Mrs. Snape gehört auch über den Vater seines schwarzhaarigen Mitschülers wusste er rein gar nichts. Und dann dieser geheimnisvolle Ring um den Fuß von Severus geerbter Eule. Severus war für ihn ein wandelndes Mysterium. Ob er jemals mehr über ihn erfahren würde? Er schwieg über seine Familie so wie Sirius es immer getan hatte.

Severus hatte eben den Löffel auf den Teller gelegt und schickte sich an ihn wieder alleine hier oben unter dem Dach zurückzulassen als er seinen Mut zusammennahm oder besser seiner Verzweiflung Ausdruck verlieh. „Severus kannst du noch ein Weilchen hier bei mir bleiben? Es ist einsam den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen und niemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben." Er hatte genug davon alleine zu sein. Es war ja nicht so dass er unbedingt ein Gespräch führen wollte, es tat ihm nur unsagbar gut Severus bei sich zu wissen. Auch wenn der Slytherin kühl und abweisend sein mochte so fühlte er sich in seiner Nähe irgendwie geborgen.

Severus hingegen brummte nur widerwillig und ließ sich in einen seiner Sessel gleiten und nahm eines der zahlreichen Bücher zur Hand. Lupin sollte nur nicht auf die Idee kommen und ihn in irgendein vertrauensseliges Gespräch verwickeln. Er hatte sehr wohl den Nachdenklichen Blick des Brünetten gesehen als er den Raum betrat und er wusste um Remus Hobby sich immer in Dinge einzumischen, die ihn seiner Meinung nach nichts angingen. Um seine abwehrende Haltung noch einmal Nachdruck zu verleihen überschlug er seine langen Beine und hielt das Buch ein wenig höher als nötig.

Eine Grenze, die der zierliche Mann offenbar verstand, denn er legte sich auf die Seite und ließ seinen Blick auf dem Lesenden ruhen und ab und an fielen seine Augen zu.

Als Severus feststellte das der kranke Werwolf zu seiner Linken endlich eingeschlafen war, klappte er vorsichtig sein Buch zu und ging hinunter in die Küche um sich einen Tee zu gönnen.

..ooOoo..

Jack, der für seinen kranken Freund seine Mittagspause geopfert hatte, ließ dessen Wohnungsschlüssel, den er seit nunmehr einem Jahr sein Eigen nannte, in die kleine Tonschale auf der Garderobe fallen und bewegte sich mit den großen Papiertüten, die seine Einkäufe relativ sicher beherbergten, zu der kleinen Küche und stellte sie schnaufend auf der Arbeitsfläche ab.

Den Tisch, eigentlich für so was gedacht, besetzte Remus schwarzhaariger Tyrann, der momentan recht friedlich eine Zeitung studierte und seinen Tee trank. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte ihn das Auftreten des anderen Mannes anfangs faszinierend und er hatte ihn gern beobachtet, so wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst das er das kühle gleichgültige Wesen, das Severus bei näherer Betrachtung war, erschreckend fand. Was um alles in der Welt fand so ein aufgeschlossener liebenswürdiger Mensch wie Remus nur an dem Schwarzhaarigen? Jack grummelte innerlich, doch sagen durfte er nicht wirklich etwas, immerhin wohnte er nicht hier und Remus war momentan nicht in der Fassung sich mit einem schlechtgelaunten Untermieter und einem eifersüchtigen Freund herumzuärgern. Also hieß es Zähne zusammenbeißen und keinen Ärger heraufzubeschwören, etwas was er nicht wirklich gut beherrschte.

Den stummen Teetrinker ignorierend begann Jack damit die Papiertüten zu leeren und die Produkte nach Art ihrer weiteren Aufbewahrung zu sortieren. Schnell waren Tee, Konserven und anderes leicht aufzubewahrendes verstaut nur ein beträchtlicher Haufen von Frischwaren sammelte sich noch auf der Arbeitsplatte. Kurz entschlossen hockte sich der Buchhändler vor den Kühlschrank, öffnete diesen und musste leider feststellen, dass er ziemlich gut gefüllt war. Hatte Remus nicht behauptet sie hätten nichts mehr zu essen? Verwundert griff Jack nach einem braunen Pappkarton und zog ihn etwas vor. _‚Was ist hier denn drin?'_ Neugierig musterte er die verschiedensten Gläser und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Der Inhalt dieser Gefäße schien irgendetwas in Richtung von eingelegten Eiern, Muscheln oder... Schnecken(?) zu sein. Egal das Zeug sah jedenfalls nicht so aus als müsste es kühl stehen, denn die Gläser waren noch voll und offensichtlich luftdicht verschlossen. Beherzt griff er fester zu und er hob sich mit seiner seltsamen Fracht.

„Stellen Sie das sofort zurück!" eine Stimme wie eiskalter Stahl ließ ihn auf der Stelle zur Salzsäule erstarren.

„A...Aber das Zeug hier ist eingelegt und kann auch in der Speisekammer stehen." verteidigte Jack sein Handeln und drehte sich zu Severus um.

Ein fast schon tödlicher Blick begegnete ihm. „Ich. Sagte. Das. Sie. Das. Zurückstellen. Sollen." mühsam beherrscht sah Severus in das Gesicht des ahnungslosen Muggels. Wieso musste jeder immer denken das seine Zaubertrankzutaten unwichtig und vor allem unempfindlich waren? Er hasste solche Ignoranz. Andererseits woher sollte ein einfacher Muggel schon Ahnung von den sensiblen Ingredienzien hochwirksamer Tränke haben. Zähneknirschend setzte der gekränkte Tränkemeister noch ein einigermaßen versöhnliches „Bitte." hinterher.

Doch das beruhigte den braunen Sturkopf auch nicht, wie Severus fühlte er sich angegriffen. Er wurde als unwissend und dumm hingestellt. Gut was immer er hier in der Hand hielt musste also kühl gelagert werden, doch war das bitteschön ein Grund ihn derartig anzufauchen? Konnte dieser Mann eigentlich noch etwas anderes als Leute ignorieren, Befehle erteilen und grimmig dreinzuschauen? Wütend grub er seine Finger in das durch die feuchtkühle Luft weiche Material des Kartons und starrte in die schwarzen Augen seines Remus-Konkurrenten. Und zudem schien sich dieser Bastard noch über ihn lustig zu machen, denn ein verächtliches Grinsen ob einer scheinbar plötzlichen Eingebung zog sich über die weißen Gesichtszüge. Drohend blickte Jack zu dem Anderen – er sollte es nicht wagen ihn jetzt noch zu verspotten.

Severus seufzte auf „Beruhige dich endlich Kleiner, wenn du wegen Lupin so aggressiv bist dann lass dir gesagt sein, ich bin nicht hier um ihn dir auszuspannen. Und jetzt stell den Karton zurück." Das war es gewesen was er eigentlich vermeiden wollte - einen eifersüchtigen Muggel.

„Das ist es nicht weswegen ich wütend bin.", fauchte Jack. „Ich bin sauer, weil Sie denken das Sie alles wissen und jeden Anderen ansehen als wäre er ein unwürdiges Wesen. Außerdem bin ich sauer, weil Sie nicht merken wie gern Re sie hat. Er ist immer freundlich zu ihnen und er sieht über all ihre Gemeinheiten hinweg und was machen Sie? Sie ignorieren ihn. Nicht ein freundliches Wort kommt über ihre Lippen, was hat er Ihnen angetan das Sie ihn so strafen?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht gebeten nett zu mir zu sein, es ist allein seine Entscheidung…" stellte der Slytherin richtig, faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und suchte nach dem Geld das Remus ihm für Jack's Einkäufe gegeben hatte. Er hatte keine Lust sein und Lupin's Leben vor diesem Jüngling auszubreiten und es gemeinsam mit ihm zu analysieren. Am Besten gab ihm sein Geld und zog sich zurück.

„Sie arroganter…" Jack fehlten die Worte wie konnte man nur so kaltschnäuzig sein? Und wie um alles in der Welt konnte sein sanfter Remus so einem tiefgekühlten Mistkerl Gefühle entgegen bringen?

Severus drückte dem wütenden Buchhändler das Geld für die Einkäufe in die Hand und zischte ihm dann noch einen wohlgemeinten Rat zu. „Vielleicht sollten SIE sich etwas mehr um ihn KÜMMERN. Damit er nicht weiterhin auf so schwachsinnige Ideen kommt und meint nett zu mir sein zu müssen." Dann verließ der sichtlich genervte Schwarzhaarige die Küche.

Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen sah Jack seinem Kontrahenten(?) nach und es dauerte eine Weile ehe er sich wieder fasste und das Geld in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Sich um Remus kümmern… oder besser ausgedrückt ihn umwerben. _‚Das würde ich ja aber ich bin nur ein Freund für ihn. Wir teilen zwar viel, aber da gibt es etwas was er mir nicht sagen kann, etwas von dem Sie wissen. Den wichtigsten Teil in seinem Leben den kennen Sie – ich jedoch werde ihn nie erfahren.' _Seufzend verstaute er den ominösen Pappkarton und den Rest der Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank, dann verließ er die Küche. Noch einmal erklomm er die Treppen bis ins Schlafgemach hoch oben unter dem Rieddach.

Doch Remus lag blass, aber zusammengerollt wie ein zufriedener Kater, in den teuren Satinlacken seines Mitschülers und schlief tief und fest um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Wehmütig lächelnd strich Jack seinem Freund ein paar der verirrten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht ehe er sich auf den Heimweg machte.

..ooOoo..

Die Standuhr schlug gerade sieben Mal als Remus erwachte, weil die kleine schwarze Eule an seinem Ohr knabberte. Müde wischte er sich über die Augen und gähnte herzhaft bis ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten. Draußen war es schon leicht dunkel trotz der im Sommer langen Tage. Der Grund dafür waren mal wieder einige dicke Regenwolken wie Remus durch das Fenster erkennen konnte.

Liebevoll strich er dem Vogel auf seinem Kopfkissen durch's Gefieder. „Na mein Kleiner wo ist denn dein Meister? Sitzt er wieder in der Wohnstube bei einem Buch und einem Glas Wein?" Die Eule legte ihren Kopf schief, blinzelte ein, zwei Mal und flog dann zu ihrer Stange zurück und blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Offenbar war sie ganz zufrieden damit den langweiligen Besucher, der nur schlief, geweckt zu haben.

Remus war ganz froh darüber, denn hatte er in der letzten Zeit durch sein Fieber alle zu sich genommenen Flüssigkeiten herausgeschwitzt, so musste er jetzt nun doch mal eine Etage tiefer auf eine der allseits beliebten Porzellanschüsseln. Ächzend setzte er sich auf. So lange zu liegen hatte ihn doch etwas einrosten lassen. Einen Moment lang blieb er sitzen und wartete das sich der kleine Schwindel, den er durch das plötzliche Aufsetzten verspürte, sich gelegt hatte, dann tapste er in Ermangelung von Hausschuhen barfuss zur Tür und begab sich hinunter ins Bad kritisch beäugt von den Augen zweier Eulen.

Remus dankte Merlin, Gott oder Dumbledore, das die Hauselfen daran gedacht hatten an die Treppe, die ins Dachgeschoss zurück zum warmen Bett führte, ein Geländer anzubringen, denn das hatte er bitter nötig. Der Weg hinab zum Klo war zwar beschwerdefrei verlaufen, doch jetzt erleichtert, aber mit eisig kalten Füßen, hing er in der Mitte der nur zehn Stufen umfassenden Treppe und kämpfte gegen ein Schwindelgefühl an, das jedem Betrunkenen Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Warum war er auch nur so blöd gewesen und hatte nicht nach Severus gerufen damit er ihm half, oder noch besser er wäre in sein Zimmer getapst dort war ja bekanntlich SEIN Bett. Aber nein er musste ja unbedingt wieder in das Zimmer seines geliebten Werwolfs.

‚_Verdammt'_ Das Schwindelgefühl wollte einfach nicht vergehen obwohl er bestimmt schon drei Minuten auf der Treppe stand und sich nicht rührte. Jetzt überzog ihn zusätzlich noch eine eisige Kälte und ließ ihn zittern. _‚Nur noch ein paar Stufen, Remus, nur noch ein paar Stufen. Reiß dich zusammen nur noch…'_ Schwarze und schnell größer werdende Punkte begannen seine Sicht einzuschränken. _‚Nein nicht auch das noch…'_ Seinen Fingern entglitt das hölzerne Geländer und auch die Stufen schienen nicht mehr wirklich unter seinen Füßen zu sein, langsam aber sicher verlor er jeden Halt und sank abwärts… bis etwas Warmes, Sanftes und Wohlriechendes ihn festhielt und wieder emporhob.

tbc.


	13. Gefährliche Kräuter

** Meta Capricorn**  
Keine Angst Remus wird wieder auf die Beine kommen nach unten auf das neue Kapitel deutet Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Danke für die regelmäßigen Reviews.

**Achtung**

Sicher ist einigen aufgefallen das im letzten Kapitel ein kleiner silberner Löffel auftauchte. Keine Angst mir ist durchaus bewusst das Werwölfe und Silber nicht unbedingt zusammenpassen. Doch nach langem hin und her bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen das nur Verletzungen durch Silber (Schnitt mit einem silbernen Dolch, oder die silberne Gewehrkugel) für die Werwölfe gefährlich sind. Äußerlich angewendet schadet es ihnen nicht. So können sie sehr wohl silbernen Schmuck (mal abgesehen von Ohrringen und Piercings) tragen, als auch von silbernen Löffeln essen. Und der Griff in den Geldbeutel muss wegen der silbernen Sickel auch nicht unbedingt tödlich enden.

**..ooOO 12. Kapitel – Gefährliche Kräuter OOoo..**

Das erste was Remus wahrnahm, als er aus der Welt der Träume wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit driftete, war ein ihm sehr bekannter Geruch. _‚Old Spice? Severus?'_ Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er hier wieder einmal in Severus Bett aufgewacht war. Doch das war nicht alles - er spürte ganz deutlich einen Arm um seine Hüften, einen gleichmäßigen Atem, der ihn im Genick kitzelte, an seinen Rücken schmiegte sich der warme Körper des Slytherins und an seinen Fußsohlen konnte er Severus Knöchel fühlen. Einen Moment lang blieb er still liegen und genoss diese einzigartige und friedliche Stimmung. Doch lang konnte er nicht so liegen bleiben das war ihm durchaus klar. Früher oder später würde Severus erwachen und dann…? Es war sicher besser er unternahm den ersten Schritt…

„Ähm Severus?"

„Mmmh?" Kam ein leicht verschlafenes Murmeln hinter ihm aus den Kissen.

„Du… ich meine… wir…" Er wusste nicht so recht wie er Severus behutsam darauf aufmerksam machen sollte mit wem er hier gerade engumschlungen im Bett lag. Doch seine Angst, das der Schwarzhaarige gleich geschockt wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett springen würde, wurde ihm wieder genommen, denn eine inzwischen ziemlich wache und eisige Stimme zischte ihn von hinten an.

„Ich würde es ja liebend gern ändern Lupin, aber sie krallen sich schon die ganze Nacht an meinem Arm fest als würden sie ertrinken."

‚_Die ganze Nacht? Haben wir die ganze Nacht so eng beieinander geschlafen?' _Erschrocken und peinlicherweise etwas rot um die Nasenspitze ordnete Remus erstmal seinen Körper und tatsächlich er hatte beide Arme krampfhaft um den rechten Arm des Tränkemeisters geklammert. „Tschuldige" nuschelte er verlegen und lockerte seinen Griff. Das Nächste was er wahrnahm, war wie ihm der Arm entzogen wurde, sich die angenehme Wärmequelle von seinem Rücken entfernte und die Matratze sich hinter ihm wieder anhob. Severus war aufgestanden.

Er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen und starrte weiterhin an die Wand vor sich. Hinter sich vernahm er wie sich die Schritte von Severus entfernten und die Tür der Dachkammer geöffnet wurde. Das leise Knarren der Dielen sagte ihm das Severus nach unten ging. Er war alleine. Seufzend zog sich Remus die Decke über den Kopf.

..ooOoo..

Am Abend war Remus wieder einigermaßen fit, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, das er den ganzen Tag unter Severus Decke gelegen und geschlafen, oder besser gesagt keine Lust zum Aufstehen gehabt, hatte. Irgendwie war er nervös, da er nicht wusste wie er Severus gegenübertreten sollte. Hatte er das Photo in seinem Zimmer gesehen und wie würde er nach der letzter Nacht auf ihn zu sprechen sein?

Nachdem er sich eine erfrischende Dusche, eine gründliche Rasur und ein paar frische Sachen aus seinem Zimmer genehmigt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Er fand Severus in der Küche. Sein unfreiwilliger Bettgenosse war gerade damit beschäftigt etwas Wasser auf dem Herd zum Kochen zu bringen, während eine schwarze Katze mit grauer Vorderpfote um ihn herum schlich, ihr Köpfchen immer wieder an seinem Hosenbein rieb und behaglich schnurrte.

Remus blieb still im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die Beiden einen Moment schweigsam. Eben bückte sich der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig zu dem kleinen Stubentiger hinunter, packte ihn am Genick und hob in auf seine Arme. Wieder aufgerichtet und zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt des Wassers warf Severus einen Blick auf das kleine Papiertütchen, welches neben dem Herd lag. Die Kochanleitung lesend ließ er seine Finger durch das Fell der Katze gleiten, die wohlig schnurrte.

„Severus?"

Wenn der Schwarzhaarige jetzt erschrocken war, verbarg er das sehr gut, denn ohne sich umzudrehen ließ er die Katze aus seinem Arm springen, nahm den Wasserkessel vom Herd und goss das sprudelnde Nass in die bereit gestellte bunt gestreifte Müslischale. In seiner normalen distanzierten Art wandte er sich dem Anderen zu. „Ausgeschlafen Lupin?"

Um seine Kücheneinrichtung besorgt, man konnte ja nicht wissen ob der düstere Mitbewohner gerade an einem Trank bastelte, versuchte der Genesene zu erkennen was Severus mit einer seiner Müslischalen und dem kochenden Wasser machte. „Was machst du da?" Kam auch prompt die Frage von dem Braunhaarigen.

„Hier." Severus hielt ihm die Schale mit dem kochenden Wasser unter die Nase und dazu noch einen Beutel mit einem Pulver.

„SCHOKOLADENPUDDING!" Remus Augen fingen an zu leuchten, als er Severus die beiden Dinge abnahm, sich an den Tisch setzte und das Pulver in dem Wasser auflöste.

„Lupin Sie sollten etwas gegen diese Sucht unternehmen sonst passen Sie eines Tages nicht mehr unter ihren Umhang." Mit einem leichten, für Remus unsichtbaren, Lächeln drehte sich der Slytherin um und widmete sich wieder der Hausarbeit. Während die kleine Katze langsam Richtung Wohnzimmer und Terrasse davon schlich, zog der letzte Abend noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorüber.

Remus hatte am Vorabend wirklich Glück gehabt, dass er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer gewesen war, um sich ein paar Schüleraufsätze zum Korrigieren zu holen, als er seinen ziemlich schlaffen und zitternden Patienten auf der Treppe hatte stehen sehen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl war er näher an den Regungslosen herangetreten und hatte nur noch seine Arme ausstrecken müssen um den zusammensinkenden Körper aufzufangen. Ein Blick in das blasse Gesicht des Kleineren genügte um zu erkennen, dass sich dieser nicht zu Tode stürzen wollte, sondern einfach nur ohnmächtig geworden war.

Zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit hatte er ihn auf seine Arme nehmen und in sein Bett tragen müssen. Gut konnte er sich erinnern, dass er ihn ob dessen missmutig angeknurrt hatte, von wegen er sei zu leichtsinnig und derartiges. Die Rache war dann wohl gewesen das Remus sich derartig an seinen Arm geschmiegt hatte, dass er ihn nicht mehr abzuschütteln vermochte. Vermutlich hatte Remus ihn für das rettende Treppengeländer gehalten. Nichts desto trotz war er dadurch gezwungen gewesen neben, oder besser hinter Remus, in sein zum Glück geräumiges Bett zu krabbeln und die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Was auch nicht ohne eine deftige, aber unbemerkte, Schimpf-Triade seinerseits kommentiert worden war.

Und das Fazit dieser Nacht: Noch nie hatte er so etwas derart verschmustes im Arm gehalten wie diesen Gryffindor. Und noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft ihn im Bett zum Schmunzeln zu bringen. Sein Mentor hatte doch tatsächlich die gleiche Angewohnheit wie Kenneth Eule und murmelte im Schlaf unverständliches Zeug. Aber alles in allem war der Kleine ein angenehmer Partner im Bett und vor allem im Winter eine willkommene weiche und anschmiegsame Wärmflasche – warum nur gab es niemanden an der Seite dieses sanften Mannes?

Jedoch das war ganz sicher nicht sein Problem und er verspürte auch nicht sonderlich viel Lust darüber zu reden. Er kannte Remus nach all den Jahren jedoch so gut, dass ihm klar war dass dieser sich bei ihm entschuldigen würde und ihm dankbar für seine Hilfe auf der Treppe sein würde. Nichts was ein Slytherin von einem Gryffindor hören wollte und sollte. Um das peinliche Schweigen, das darauf unabdingbar folgen musste, zu unterbinden hatte er zu dieser Pudding-List gegriffen... Denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass seine unfreiwillige Bettbekanntschaft bei süßen Dingen stets seine Umwelt vergaß.

Versonnen beobachtete Severus draußen den Sonnenuntergang. Die Sonnenuntergänge hatten für ihn eine neue Bedeutung bekommen er zählte sie so wie früher die Schultage nur das am Ende nicht ein Wochenende, sondern eine Vollmondnacht stand.

„Sagen Sie mal wem gehört eigentlich die Katze, die Sie immer besuchen kommt?" wandte er sich an Remus, die Augen immer noch auf den schwindenden Sonnenball gerichtet.

„Eine Streunerin. Sie kommt zu mir seit ich hier wohne." Remus kratzte noch die letzten Reste des Puddings aus der Schale und stellte sie schließlich auf den Tisch. „Die Kleine scheint dich recht gern zu haben ich hab sie noch nie so verschmust wie bei dir gesehen."

Ein leichtes nach oben zucken von Severus Mundwinkeln war die einzige Antwort auf diese Feststellung.

..ooOoo..

Es war einer jener schwülwarmen Tage wie sie im Spätsommer nicht allzu selten waren. Die gelben Augen seiner zwei Eulen folgten den Tränkemeister, der in seiner Dachkammer auf und ab wanderte und seine Zaubertrankzutaten einer gründlichen Inventur unterzog, die allerdings nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlief. Die magischen Kräuter, die Dumbledore angefordert hatte, waren reichlich knapp – jedenfalls wenn man vorhatte eine ganze Schulklasse damit zu versorgen. Severus gefiel der Gedanke mit den Viertklässlern einen Trank zu brauen, der als Gegenmittel gegen die gebräuchlichsten Gifte funktionieren sollte, überhaupt nicht. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch jede Klasse, mit der er dieses Kapitel behandelte, zu einem Drittel selbst auf die Krankenstation gebraut. Hierbei handelte es sich eigentlich um einen recht nützlichen Trank, den man innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach der Einnahme eines Giftes verabreichen bekommen musste. Nur der Brauvorgang war, aufgrund der vielfältigen Kräuter gegen die verschiedensten Gifte, äußerst heikel.

Wieder fuhr der schlanke Finger des Tränkemeisters über die Schächtelchen und Beutelchen in seiner umfangreichen silberbeschlagenen Vorratstruhe. Noch einige Takte misslauniger registrierte er, dass zu allem Übel auch die magischen pflanzlichen Zutaten, die er benötigte um die Fehlversuche der Schüler zu entschärfen, bedrohlich knapp wurden.

Severus straffte seine Schultern und ließ das Schloss seiner Truhe mit den Zutatenfundus geräuschvoll einschnappen. _‚Na Longbottom wollen wir mal sehen was Sie zu bieten haben.'_

..ooOoo..

Severus fand seinen, vor nunmehr drei Tagen genesenen, Gastgeber auf der hauseigenen Terrasse, wo er mit geschlossenen Augen in der Sonne saß und sich ganz offensichtlich das Fell bräunte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf den entspannten Zügen des Werwolfes und Severus fragte sich, wie Remus es geschafft hatte physisch scheinbar unbeschadet die letzten Jahre oder besser Jahrzehnte zu überstehen. Niemand, der diesen zierlichen Mann in den weiten khakifarbenen Hosen, weißem Hemd und den vom barfuss laufen ganz schwarzen Fußsohlen, in seinem Liegestuhl liegen sah, würde glauben wollen das er in einem Krieg gekämpft und fast alle seine Freunde hatte sterben sehen. Vielmehr gab Remus den Menschen um sich herum noch genug Kraft ihr eigenes Leben zurechtzubiegen und zu leben. Voller Anerkennung musste Severus sich eingestehen das Remus einen wirklich starken Charakter besaß, aus eigener Kraft hatte er es geschafft seine Vergangenheit fast gänzlich hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues Leben mit neuen Freunden zu beginnen und das trotz der all monatlichen Verwandlung.

Dabei dachten die Menschen immer er, Severus Snape, besäße Stärke, wenn man jedoch sein Leben genauer unter die Lupe nahm konnte man sehen dass alles nur Fassade war. Sein Leben war von Anfang an aus der Spur gelaufen. Erst in Hogwarts hatte Lucius es geschafft ihm einen gewissen Halt zu geben. Vorher war er wie ein Herbstblatt in den Winden gewesen. Doch dann nach dem Abschluss von Hogwarts hatte Kenneths Tod ihn wieder jeglicher Grundlage beraubt und ihn herb straucheln lassen. Andererseits hätte sein Leben sonst wohl eine noch viel dunklere Wendung genommen.

An Dumbledores Seite hatte er es schließlich geschafft wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen und sich eine wirkliche Existenz aufzubauen. Ein Leben mit dem er auch so einigermaßen zufrieden war.

Remus hingegen hatte das alles ohne Hilfe geschafft und das schon zweimal. Einmal nach seinem Abschluss von Hogwarts und jetzt nach Kriegsende wieder.

„Severus?"

Beim Philosophieren ertappt starrte Severus in ein fragendes goldbraunes Augenpaar und räusperte sich erst einmal um seine Gedanken wieder sortieren zu können ehe er sein eigentliches Anliegen hervor brachte. „Lupin ich müsste mal Longbottoms Gärtnerei näher in Augenschein nehmen. Mir fehlen noch einige Pflanzen und Samen, die ich frisch geerntet benötige."

Remus nickte leicht, offenbar erfreut über die kleine Abwechslung: „Ich werde dich hinbringen." Behände war er aus dem Liegestuhl geklettert und sprang durch die Wohnstube in den Korridor um in seine Turnschuhe zu schlüpfen. Viel zu lang war er nicht mehr in Nevilles „Gärtnerei für Pflanzen und Hölzer aller Art" gewesen. Er liebte die Grünanlage, die sein Nachhilfeschüler dort angelegt hatte und langsam wurde es ihm hier zu Hause langweilig.

Fast schon ungeduldig blickte er dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen, der ihm durch die Terrassentür gefolgt war und sie jetzt sorgfältig verriegelte. Jetzt erst bemerkte Remus das Severus sich schon vorweg für den kleinen Ausflug umgezogen hatte, denn er trug seine erstandene Muggelkleidung. Langsam und geschmeidig kam dieser auf ihn zu, gekleidet mit den schwarzen engen Hosen, einem schwarzen Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle und dem neuen dunkelgrünen Hemd. Diese Hose schien Severus besonders zu gefallen, denn er hatte sie bis jetzt an jedem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt getragen. Und auch Remus hatte nicht wirklich etwas gegen dieses attraktive Kleidungsstück einzuwenden.

„Komm mit ich appariere nicht gern hier im Haus, sondern meist auf dem Feld drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite, dort ist eine kleine Baumgruppe, die einen gut verdeckt." Remus schnappte sich die Hausschlüssel, blies sich eine vereinzelte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und trat hinaus. Es war wirklich ein ungewöhnlich warmer Tag, das Leben schien völlig still zu stehen, die Hitze drückte sämtliches Leben nieder. Kein Vogelzwitschern war zu hören und kein Auto kreuzte die Landstraße vor dem Haus.

Schulterzuckend folgte Severus seinem Vermieter die Toreinfahrt hinaus, über die Straße ins abgemähte Feld, hin zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe, die Remus offensichtlich meinte. Vorsichtig stieg er durch das Gehölz ins Innere. Es war albern hier mit Remus wie ein kleiner Junge durch das Unterholz zu klettern – was bitte war das Problem des Gryffindors, das er nicht im Haus apparieren wollte? War es einfach die Tatsache, das Remus einfach nur so wenig Magie wie möglich in seinem Haus anwenden wollte? Oder wollte Remus ihn einfach nur verar? Bei Gott hoffentlich sah sie wirklich niemand und machte sich seine eigenen schmutzigen Gedanken über diesen Ausflug.

„Komm leg deine Hand auf meine Schulter, damit du mir nicht verloren gehst." Remus hielt, zwischen zwei Bäumen stehend, vor ihm an und drehte sich um. Kurz überlegte Severus ob er den Anderen nicht etwas ärgern beziehungsweise in Verlegenheit bringen sollte, indem er einfach dessen Schulter ignorierte und seine Hand an der schmalen Hüfte platzierte. Doch den Gedanken schob er schnell beiseite wenn er daran dachte mit dem Brünetten so mitten in die Gärtnerei zu apparieren und vor allen möglicherweise anwesenden Zauberern in einer so intimen Berührung mit ihm gesehen zu werden. Also begnügte er sich damit den anderen am Oberarm fassend zu zunicken.

..ooOoo..

Das erste was Severus erblickte, nach dem er den Knall des Apparierens vernommen hatte, war eine Art kleiner Kabine, die offensichtlich für die auf diesem Weg eintreffenden Besucher gedacht war. Sofort nahm er die Finger von Remus und folgte diesem aus dem Separee in die weite Halle.

Eine kleine Reihe von ungefähr zehn solch kleiner Holzkabinen hinter sich lassend, durch schritten sie einen schmalen Gang, der sie zu einer kleinen Empfangshalle führte. Severus Schritte hallten auf dem Parkett wieder, als er Lupin folgte, der sich quer durch das Foyer zu einer Art Empfangstresen begab. Interessiert blickte Severus sich um und musste eingestehen das der Raum, trotz des blanken Parketts nicht im geringsten kalt wirkte, was vornehmlich an den verschiedenartigen Kletterpflanzen lag, die an den Wänden empor und die Decke entlang wuchsen. Diese Begrünung schluckte auch zunehmend den Widerhall seiner Schritte, je tiefer sie in den angenehm kühlen Raum traten. Zielstrebig steuerte Remus den Tresen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite an, hinter welchem ein junges Mädchen mit braunen Haaren saß, die sie zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammengefasst hatte und eifrig mit Tusche und Feder etwas in einen dicken Folianten schrieb. Sie hatten sie beinahe erreicht, als sie sie bemerkte und Remus freundlich lächelnd entgegen sah, während sie ihre Schreibfeder in eine kleine gold-grüne Halterung hing.

„Professor Lupin, schön Sie zu sehen..." Ihr Blick glitt von dem freundlichen Mann vor ihr vorbei zu ihm ehe sie weiter sprach „Und das ist dann bestimmt Professor Snape. Neville hat mir einiges über Sie erzählt." Was genau das gewesen war wollte Severus nicht unbedingt erfahren zumal wenn er an den ängstlichen Blick Neville's in seinen Unterrichtsstunden dachte. Kurz ließ er einen abschätzenden Blick über die junge Frau gleiten und stufte sie als Muggel und uninteressant ein – ehe er ihr gelassen zunickte.

„Hallo Jasmin." Remus Mundwinkel zierte eines seiner stets freundlichen, aber unaufdringlichen Lächeln, das ihn überall Sympathien entgegenbrachte ehe er den Grund ihres Besuches in knappen Worten zusammenfasste. „Wir sind hier, weil Severus einige Pflanzen benötigt."

Selbiger quittierte das schlichte vertraute Duzen seiner Person von Remus mit einem leisen Knurren, das er aber schnell wieder schluckte. Es fehlte gerade noch das er in der Öffentlichkeit die Kontrolle über diese animalischen Laute verlor.

„Neville ist draußen bei den Zöglingen, er wird Ihnen sicherlich weiterhelfen können."

Freundlich nickte der Gryffindor diesem Mädchen noch einmal zu ehe er mit Severus durch eine kleine Verandatür wieder hinaus in die Sonne trat. Die draußen herrschende Hitze ließ sie zurücktaumeln und Severus wurde einmal mehr bewusst warum er die hogwartschen Kerker so liebte. Man konnte nicht behaupten, das er lichtscheu wie ein Grottenolm war, aber er bevorzugte nun mal gern die Kühle seichte Luft in dem alten Gemäuer. Bedauerlicherweise war ihm in den letzten Jahren ein Spaziergang in der seichten Vormittagssonne der Sommermonate nur in den Ferien vergönnt gewesen.

Sich einen Moment an die Hitze gewöhnend ließ er seinen Blick durch das Anwesen seines ehemaligen Schülers gleiten und hob anerkennend seine schmale Augenbraue. Er hatte eigentlich eine große freie Fläche mit den verschiedensten Beeten, weißen Schildchen, welche die Gattung und den Namen der Pflanzen auswiesen erwartet. Stattdessen standen eben jene gärtnereitypischen Schildchen entlang verschiedener verschlungener mit kleinen runden Steinen gepflasterten Wege, die in einer parkähnlichen Anlage verschwanden.

Die Vorteile einer solchen Gestaltung legte sich dem Zaubertränkemeister, der eigentlich keinerlei gärtnerischer Kenntnisse besaß, ziemlich schnell dar. Sämtliche vorhandenen Pflanzen konnten entsprechend ihrer natürlichen Vorlieben gedeihen. Lichtscheue Pflänzchen wuchsen in dem Schatten großer Platanen, Feuchtigkeitsliebende in der Nähe kleiner verzweigter Bäche und wüstenähnliche Pflanzen auf sandhaltigen Boden in der prallen Sonne. Keines der Gewächse musste durch Züchtung in dieses Ensemble eingepasst werden und entsprach mit seiner Reinheit somit den höchsten Ansprüchen der Tränkemeister und Medi-Zauberer.

Sich hin und wieder durch die langen Äste einiger Bäume duckend erreichten die beiden Männer ein Gewächshaus, das schon auf den ersten Blick erkennen ließ, das es nur von Muggeln besucht wurde. Severus vermutete, wenn er die darin spazierenden Menschen und Verkäufer beobachtete, dass Ihnen ein Blick in diese phantastische Welt hier draußen verwehrt blieb.

An der Rückwand dieses Gewächshauses, standen unzählige von Setzkästen mit kleinen Sprösslingen bis hin zu jungen Pflanzen, die ungeduldig auf ihre Entlassung in den Park warteten. Ein paar Meter weiter hin entdeckte Severus den ehemals so schusseligen Schüler aus Potters Jahrgang. Neville stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt, und kämpfte mit einigen widerspenstigen Pflanzen, die er umzutopfen gedachte. Die Zöglinge versuchen offenbar auf das eifrigste nach seinen Fingern zu schnappen, während ihre Artgenossen ständig mit samt ihrer Ton-Töpfchen aus dem Setzkasten zu springen versuchten, nur die ledernen Gurte, die die Töpfe umspannten, verhinderten schlimmeres.

Um den hochkonzentrierten Gärtner nicht zu verschrecken räusperte sich Remus vorsichtig und erhielt ein zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen durchgequetschtes „Einen Moment, bitte" ehe sich Neville verschwitzt, aber glücklich über den erneut errungenen Sieg über sein Grünzeug zu ihnen umkehrte und die Augen bei dem Anblick seiner beiden Lehrer weit aufriss. Severus brauchte nicht zu rätseln wen von ihnen Beiden der erschrockene Blick galt. Er spürte auch gleich den leicht verwirrten Blick, der zwischen Lupin und ihm hin und her wanderte und mal seine enge Hose und das legere Hemd streifte.

Sanft, als wenn er ein scheues Tier vor sich hätte, begrüßte Remus Neville und ließ den ängstlichen Gryffindor aus der Erstarrung erwachen. Ein etwas nervösen Lächeln und in der Stimmlange zu weit oben angesetztes „Guten Tag… schön Sie zusehen Professor. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Brach schließlich das Eis.

..ooOoo..

Langsam, die Pflanzen um ihn herum musternd, folgte Remus seinem schwarzhaarigen Mitbewohner und seinem ehemaligen Schüler, die einige Meter vor ihm durch den Park schritten und gemeinsam die ‚Einkaufsliste' durchgingen. Er hatte sich eigentlich noch nie so richtig Gedanken über die ganzen Pflanzen und ihre Wirkungen gemacht. Kräuterkunde war, im Gegensatz zu ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' und ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste', für ihn eher langweilig gewesen und auch für ‚Zaubertränke' fehlte ihm seit jeher jegliches Gespür. Warum nur fanden die beiden Anderen das Grünzeug nur so attraktiv? Gut es gab einige wunderschön blühende Exemplare hier, aber die Pflanze vor der er nun stehen blieb gehörte bestimmt nicht gerade zu den Kassenschlagern. Nachdenklich besah er sich das mannshohe Gewächs, welches er schon oft am Feldrand hatte blühen sehen. Sie hatte kleine weiße Blüten deren kleine Stengel (circa 10 so schätzte er) alle in einem Punkt zu einem Breiteren zusammenliefen. An einigen Stellen entdeckte er kleine bräunliche Früchte. Alles in allem eine ganz und gar nicht bestaunenswerte oder attraktive Pflanze - warum also stand sie hier? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass Neville einfach vergessen hatte das Unkraut auszusortieren.

‚_Hmm... Vielleicht riecht sie ja gut?' _Vorsichtig lugte er zu den Anderen ehe er sich nach vorn beugte und schnupperte. _‚Oh Gott... ist das ja ein Gestank! Wer hat da bloß dran gepinkelt?'_

„Interessante Pflanze nicht wahr?"

Erschrocken fuhr Remus herum hinter ihm stand urplötzlich Severus und schaute fasziniert auf das Gewächs und Remus durchzuckte ein ganz und gar seltsamer Gedanke. _‚Ich wünschte ich wäre eine Pflanze, dann würde er vielleicht auch mir mehr Beachtung schenken.'_ Remus betrachtete das Grünzeug etwas eifersüchtig als Neville von hinten an ihn heran trat und ihm freundlich zulächelte.

„Conium maculatum – der gefleckte Schierling. Sie zählt zu den giftigsten Pflanzen, die wir kennen.", klärte der Jüngste ihn auf. „Diese Pflanze enthält den stark giftigen Stoff Coniin, die höchste Konzentration davon finden Sie in den unreifen Früchten." Vorsichtig verwies der junge Gärtner auf die kleinen bräunlichen Früchte.

„Die ist giftig?" Verdattert drehte sich Remus noch einmal zu der simplen Pflanze um. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Severus, welcher mit einem Leuchten in den Augen begann ihm die ‚Vorzüge' der Pflanze näher zu bringen.

„Das Gift kann sehr schnell durch die Haut eindringen. Das Opfer spürt in leichten Fällen ein Brennen im Mund, erhöhten Speichelfluss, Schluckbeschwerden, Lähmung der Zunge, Erbrechen, Durchfall und Schweißausbrüche.", zählte Severus genüsslich an den Fingern ab.

„In leichten Fällen? Und was passiert…" Remus schluckte als er das Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen sah.

„Bei erhöhter Dosierung beginnt die Lähmung in den Füßen und breitet sich dann langsam über den ganzen Körper aus. Der Tod kann schon nach 30 Minuten durch Atemlähmung erfolgen. Das Opfer ist dabei zumeist bei vollem Bewusstsein. Früher wurde der Saft bei den Muggeln und auch in unseren Kreisen zur Vollstreckung von Todesurteilen verwendet."

„Na ja…", räusperte sich Neville beschwichtigend, „Die Pflanze wird jedoch vorwiegend im medizinischen Bereich eingesetzt, da sie ja äußerlich angewendet betäubende Wirkung hat. Sie lässt die Haut wie bereits erwähnt empfindungslos werden und wird deswegen bei Krämpfen verwendet und teils auch bei Erkrankung der Atemwege. Allerdings muss sie dabei sehr genau abgemessen werden eben wegen ihrer tödlichen Wirkung."

Die hilfreichen Eigenschaften der Pflanze beruhigten den Braunhaarigen auch nicht sonderlich - diese Pflanze war ihm unheimlich geworden. Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem gefährlichen Grünzeug trat er wieder zurück auf den Weg und folgte Severus, welcher sich bereits weiter umsah und die verschlungenen Pfade zwischen den Pflanzen entlang wanderte. Hier und da zupfte er ein Blatt einer seltsam anmutenden Pflanze ab begutachtete es, zerrieb es zwischen den Fingern und schnupperte daran bevor er sich auf einem Pergament Notizen machte.

Allmählich näherten sie sich einer kleinen Lichtung, in unmittelbarer Nähe des Haupthauses, auf welcher ein kleiner gedeckter Tisch stand. Neville hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, seine Kunden bei einer Tasse Kaffee warten zu lassen während er die gewünschten Waren zusammenstellte.

Seufzend und froh seine vor Hitze qualmenden Füße von sich strecken zu können, ließ sich Remus auf einen der weißen Balkonstühle nieder und warf einen Blick zurück auf den verschlungenen Pfad, der sie zu diesem Rastplatz geführt hatte. Severus schlenderte weit hinter ihnen noch immer zwischen den Gewächsen entlang und tauchte nur hin und wieder zwischen den Bäumen auf.

Entspannt blickte Remus über die kleine schattige Oase in mitten dieses grünen Paradieses und blieb an einer wunderschönen grünen Pflanze am Rande hängen. Um die großen orangenen Blüten mit vereinzelten violetten Streifen summten einige kleine Bienen angelockt durch den fruchtigen Duft. Diese Pflanze gefiel ihm schon bei weitem besser als dieser gefleckte Sowieso von vorhin und bestimmt war sie auch nicht giftig. Wissbegierig, was es mit diesem Gewächs wohl auf sich hatte, wandte er sich seinem Nachhilfeschüler zu. „Neville, diese Pflanze dort drüben, welche Resultate kann man damit erzielen, giftig scheint sie mir nicht zu sein."

Das Gesicht des Gärtners wurde langsam tiefrot und nervös fing er an zu stammeln „Professor Lupin… ähm… das…"

Näher kommende Schritte ließen die beiden Männer auf blicken. Das junge Mädchen vom Empfang, Neville's Freundin seit einem guten Jahr soweit Remus das wusste, betrat die Terrasse und griff zielstrebig nach dem blühenden Gewächs. Den Blick des brünetten Mannes, vermeintlich richtig deutend, lächelte sie breit. „Oh Mr. Lupin gefällt Ihnen meine neue Zimmerpflanze? Ich will sie gerade ins Büro bringen, nicht das noch irgendein Laie sie für eine von Nevilles Heil- oder Giftpflanzen hält."

Verkrampft aber höflich lächelnd registrierte Remus das nervöse trockene Schlucken von Neville neben sich, als die junge Frau wieder, die Pflanze liebevoll im Arm tragend, zwischen den Bäumen in Richtung ihres Büros verschwand.

Innerlich betend, das Severus diese Peinlichkeit nicht mitbekommen hatte, drehte sich Remus langsam um und suchte den schwarz-grün Gewandeten. Das Glück war ihm holt, Severus flanierte noch immer mehrere Meter von ihnen entfernt durch die Anlage.

Dieser hatte unterdessen die beiden auf ihn wartenden Männer völlig ausgeblendet und genoss es zwischen den unzähligen magischen Pflanzen in diesem gut sortierten Sortiment umherzuwandern. Es erinnerte ihn an längst vergangene Zeiten seiner Jugend und er war froh diesen etwas wehmütigen Gedanken einen Moment unbeobachtet nachhängen zu können.

Nachdenklich rieb er das Blatt einer Stechpalme. _‚Mutter war es die mir das Gespür und die Liebe für die Zaubertränke mitgegeben hat. Sie ging gern durch die Gärten um ‚Snape-Manor' spazieren und erklärte mir die Pflanzen und deren genaue Wirkungsweise, besonders die Giftigen unter ihnen brachten ihre Augen zum Glänzen. Nachts hat sie öfter heimlich Gifte gebraut – wohl immer mit dem Hintergedanken sie Vater einzuflößen – sie hat sich nie getraut…'_ Etwas verdrießlich entließ er das dunkelgrüne Blatt wieder der Freiheit und betrat mit gleichgültiger Miene die Terrasse, wo sein Begleiter schon bei einer Tasse Kaffee saß und ihn erwartete.

Mit einem höflich distanzierten Nicken übergab er Neville die Liste und ließ sich, als der ehemalige Schüler mit dieser verschwand, um das gewünschte zusammenzustellen, neben Remus nieder.

Der offene Blick, der ihm zugeworfen wurde ließ Severus erahnen das der Kleine die Wartezeit für ein Gespräch nutzen würde. Etwas reserviert griff er nach der kleinen Porzellantasse und ignorierte den anderen ganze 7 Minuten erfolgreich, ehe er den hibbelnden Mann neben sich einen fragenden Blick zu warf und ihn somit gestattete seine Frage, die ganz offensichtlich auf seiner Zunge lag, zu stellen.

Dankbar lächelte Remus ihn an und Severus bereute nach den folgenden Worten seine Gutmütigkeit. „Woher kommt eigentlich dein Interesse für Zaubertränke?"

Musste Remus eigentlich immer persönliche Dinge von ihm in Erfahrung bringen wollen? „Von meiner Mutter." Beantwortete Severus diese Frage trotz allem knapp und genoss den leicht bitteren Geschmack des Kaffees.

„Du hast offenbar viel von ihr gelernt.", sinnierte der Kleine mit dem Gedanken bei der ihm schon bekannten Gemüsesuppe. „Und was hast du von deinem Vater gelernt?"

Seufzend lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück und überlegte._ ‚Er hat mir beigebracht Schmerzen ohne zu zucken zu ertragen.'_ Doch das ging Remus nichts an. „Dass das Leben hart ist." Diese Antwort hatte zu genügen.

Seltsamerweise dankbar das Neville wieder in ihr Gesichtsfeld trat nahm Severus den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse und stellte sie zurück auf den Tisch, ehe er sich erhob.

„Professor, hier sind die von Ihnen notierten Pflanzen." Vorsichtig wurde ein kleines ordentlich verschnürtes Päckchen auf dem Tisch abgestellt und Severus beglich seine Rechnung ehe er mit Remus apparierte.

..ooOoo..

Gegen das ihnen ins Gesicht scheinende Sonnenlicht anblinzelnd machten sich die beiden ungleichen Männer, durch die restlichen Stoppeln des abgemähten Feldes, zurück nach Hause. Remus blickte hinüber zu dem in der Sonne strahlenden Cottage, in dem er jetzt mit Severus wohnte. Wie Sirius wohl darüber denken würde? Es war doch seltsam welche Wendungen das Leben manchmal einschlug. Nie hätte er gedacht dass er eines Tages ohne seine Freunde leben müsste. Und ebenso wenig das Severus und er einmal das gleiche Schicksal teilen und sich Monat für Monat in Wölfe verwandeln würden. Schon gar nicht hätte er zu träumen gewagt mit dem schweigsamen Slytherin unter einem Dach zu leben. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Mann an seiner Seite und fragte nach einer Weile vorsichtig. „Severus, hasst du eigentlich den Werwolf, der dich zu einem von uns gemacht hat?"

„Nein."

Severus schien über diese schlichte und doch recht elementare Äußerung nicht einmal nachgedacht zu haben – jedenfalls nicht hier auf dem Feld. Verwirrt blinzelte der Braunhaarige hinüber zu dem Anderen. „Aber… jetzt im Zeitalter des Wolfbanntrankes keinen zu nehmen und frei durch die Gegend zu streifen ist doch verantwortungslos. Zudem ist er auch noch unregistriert, so dass man ihn oder sie nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen kann…"

Severus warf ihm einen ruhigen Blick zu und ließ ihn verstummen. „Ich hasse ihn dennoch nicht." Lautete nach wenigen Sekunden abermals die Antwort.

Remus fehlten die Worte, darum beließ er es bei dabei, dennoch er fragte sich was den Slytherin dazu bewog den fremden Wolf die Absolution zu erteilen._ ‚Mich hast du all die Jahre gehasst und dabei hab ich nicht mal ein Fetzten deines Fleisches zwischen die Zähne bekommen. Und jetzt verzeihst diesem einen fremden Wolf... Warum hab ich das Gefühl du verschweigst mir etwas?' _

Leicht enttäuscht über diese eigentlich, wenn er ehrlich war und ihre Vergangenheit in Betracht zog, verständliche Tatsache schritt er die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf und drehte den Schlüssel knirschend im Schloss um.

Mit einem leichten Knarren öffnete sich die Haustür und Remus trat herein dicht gefolgt von Severus mit seinen Einkäufen. Er zerrte sich gerade die viel zu warmen Turnschuh von den Füßen und befreite seine Gliedmaßen somit aus dem feucht warmen Gefängnis, als ihm die hölzerne Truhe mitten im Gang vor der Küchentür auffiel. Ein Zettel auf der vibrierenden und zitternden Truhe erläutere ihm dass es sich um die bestellten Irrwichte von Tag seines ‚Druckausgleiches' handelte. Offenbar war die Truhe mit ihrem wütenden Inhalt von, für solche Lieferungen stets offenen Küchenfensters, bis hier hinaus gewandert. Seufzend hob der Hauseigentümer, die kostbare Fracht mit samt Lieferschein und Rechnung hoch und begab sich mit ihr in den Keller, wo er sie sorgfältig an der Wand festzurrte.

Noch einen kleinen Augenblick hier unten in dem kühlen Raum verhaarend akklimatisierte sich der Werwolf. Er war sich heute mal wieder bewusst geworden wie sehr ihn der Schwarzhaarige faszinierte. Sein Wissen und die Macht, die er mit seinen Heiltränken beziehungsweise Giften über Leben und Tod besaß. Seine schlichte tödliche Eleganz wie ein schwarzer Engel.

Kopfschüttelnd schnappte sich Remus eine Packung mit Wasserflaschen und trug sie nach oben in die Küche wo ein verschwitzter Severus bereits auf ihn zu warten schien.

Wortlos hielt er dem Slytherin eine der Wasserflaschen hin, bevor er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ. Severus ergriff die Flasche und leerte sie, den Kopf in den Nacken legend in einem Zug. Gebannt beobachtete Remus wie sich Severus' Adamsapfel bei seinen gierigen Schlucken auf und ab bewegte. Sehnsüchtig verfolgte er einen der Schweißtropfen der von Severus' Schläfe nun über seinen Hals und seine Kehle hinter lief und im Kragen seines Hemdes versickerte. Nur zu gern wäre er mit seiner Zunge diesen Pfad gefolgt. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick tiefer gleiten, über die durch das geöffnete Hemd nur halb verdeckte Brust, den Bauch und die engen Hosen. _‚Hmm man sieht keinen verräterischen Rand von Boxershorts oder anderer Unterwäsche – ob er wohl keine trägt? WAS denkst du hier nur Remus? Beherrsch dich! Mit diesen Gedanken bringst du dich doch nur selbst an den Rand des Wahnsinns!'_ Frustriert ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte plumpsen.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer schraubte die leere Flasche wieder zu und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. „Lupin, sie waren seit jeher nicht mit sonderlich viel Verstand ausgestattet – gehen sie wenigstens mit dem Rest pfleglich um!"

„Danke für den Tipp." Remus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Emotionslos wie immer stellte Severus die Flasche auf den Tisch und blickte auf den Brünetten hinab. „Ach und ehe ich es vergesse: Hören Sie auf mir auf den Schritt zu starren."

„Ich habe dir nicht auf den Schritt gestarrt!" Wütend blickte Remus nach oben in die blitzenden Augen des Slytherins. Nach oben? _‚Sch' _„Entschuldige." Nuschelte er leise und blickte ertappt zurück auf den weißen Küchentisch.

Durch diesen peinlich gerührten Blick auf das Mobiliar entging dem Kleineren das leichte Zucken, das Severus' Mundwinkel vollführten, als er die Küche verließ. _‚Remus J. Lupin halten sie ihre Hormone im Zaum – es macht zwar Spaß sie ein wenig zu reizen, aber ich habe keine Lust mit Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise aneinander zu geraten. Jedenfalls nicht so lang ich hier mit Ihnen festsitze.' _

Remus raufte sich wortwörtlich die Haare. Musste Severus diese Peinlichkeit so deutlich in Worte fassen? Konnte er sich nicht einfach dezent wegdrehen? HÄTTE er sich nicht NORMALERWEISE dezent weggedreht? Remus starrte zur Küchentür, durch die Severus eben verschwunden war. Ahnte er Andere etwa etwas? Das er homosexuell war, war seit seiner Schulzeit kein Geheimnis mehr, also war es für Severus auch nichts Neues. Hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine Blicke in der letzten Zeit etwa doch bemerkt und nun mit dem Wissen um seine Neigungen 1 und 1 zusammengezählt? Wenn ja, was erwartete ihn jetzt von seitens des Slytherins?

tbc.


	14. Das erste Date?

** Hanni**

Wow deine Reviews haben ja gestern früh meiner Mailbox ein völlig neues Aussehen beschert und bei mir für gute Laune gesorgt. Da mir die Story echt ans Herz gewachsen ist ;D Mit den Kommas... fehlen da immer noch welche? Wie viele davon gibt es in der deutschen Sprache? Ich sitz hier schon immer mit dem Eimer voll von denen vorm Rechner und schmeiß sie dort rein wo ich sie laut Betonung hinsetzten würde, aber offensichtlich gehen mir doch noch einige durch die Lappen. Das tut mir wirklich leid betreten dreinschau

Aber vielleicht gelingt es mir trotzdem dich als Leser hier zu behalten ;D Da ich mich echt über jedes Review wie ein kleines Kind freu... dich mit Keksen lockt und hofft das du zutraulich wirst

So dann würd ich sagen... Los geht's.

**..ooOO 13. Kapitel – Das erste Date? OOoo..**

Am Abend, noch immer etwas nervös von Severus seltsamem Benehmen und dadurch etwas unkonzentriert, saß Remus über dem Plan seiner Nachhilfeschüler um herauszufinden, welche von ihnen eine Stunde mit einem Irrwicht gebucht hatten. Sein Mitbewohner hatte sich in sein Revier unter dem Dach zurückgezogen und observierte wohl seine pflanzliche Beute.

Nachdenklich wippte der Nachhilfelehrer mit dem Kuli und setzte den letzten Schüler auf die Liste und schlug sein Notiz- und Adressbuch zu. Und nun? Vielleicht sollte er den angerissenen Abend dazu verwenden endlich mal den Brief von Harry zu beantworten, der ihn noch vor Severus Ankunft in seinem beschaulichen Häuschen erreicht hatte? Er stand mit dem Sohn seines ehemaligen Freundes noch in regem Kontakt und auch wenn sie sich nicht allzu regelmäßig schrieben so besaßen ihre Briefe doch stets eine recht ansehnliche Länge. Sich innerlich zunickend räumte er die Unterlagen seiner Nachhilfstätigkeiten zusammen und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, erklomm die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer und verstaute sie in einer der vielen Schubladen seines Schreibtisches. Stattdessen zog er einen Block mit marmoriertem Schreibpapier heraus und einen weinrot schreibenden Kuli, den Jack ihm einmal geschenkt hatte. Schon längst erledigte er den Schriftverkehr nach Muggelart auch wenn er den Kuli magisch modifiziert hatte. Nur noch für Ministerien und andere hohe Ämter der Zauberwelt holte er das etwas teure Pergamentpapier und die Tinte hervor.

Mit dem Päckchen Streichhölzer, das er immer auf seinem Nachttisch neben der weißen Kerze liegen hatte, entzündete er zwei kleine Kerzen, die in den Waagschalen eines eisernen Kerzenhalters eingebettet waren. Um die Hauptachse des Kerzenständers wand sich eine eiserne Efeuranke empor und gipfelte in einer Blüte mit weinrotem Kristall.

Nachdem das Licht der Kerzen friedlich flackerte, holte er noch Harrys Brief hervor und überflog ihn mit flinken Augen und blickte dann auf das weiße Blatt vor sich.

Versunken und an der Lippe knabbernd saß er auch noch eine ganze Weile später über weißem Papier, um sich herum verstreut die aussondierten Briefanfänge. Grummelnd raufte Remus sich die Haare. Was sollte er dem jungen Mann schreiben? Mit Sicherheit wusste Harry bereits von Neville das Severus bei ihm wohnte und wollte ganz gewiss alles haarklein von ihm wissen. Remus hatte aber auch nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis ihm zu erzählen das Severus ebenso wie er ein Werwolf geworden war… andererseits hätte er ihm nur zu gern geschrieben was ihn bewegte seit Severus bei ihm wohnte, immerhin hatte Harry ihn ja auch oft um Rat gefragt wenn es um Beziehungen ging. Doch konnte man einem ehemaligen Schüler zumuten sich Gedanken über eine Beziehung zwischen zweier seiner Ex-Lehrer Gedanken zu machen? Nein ganz gewiss nicht. Stöhnend ließ Remus seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.

‚_Vielleicht hilft mir ein Kaffee und oder Severus bringt mich auf andere Gedanken' _Remus hatte ehemaligen Kollegen vor gut einer Stunde die Treppe hinab gehen gehört und vermutete ihn wie immer Tee oder Rotwein trinkend im Wohnzimmer vorzufinden Abermalig seufzend erhob er sich und verließ das Zimmer.

Im schummrigen Schein des Kaminfeuers, das Severus scheinbar genau wie er liebte, tapste er die Stufen hinab in den Flur. Ein kurzer Kontrollblick auf seinen Mitbewohner ließ ihn jedoch seinen eigentlichen Weg in die Küche verzögern. Severus schien wie es hier schien eingeschlafen zu sein, denn sein Kopf lag nach hinten gelegt auf der Lehne des Sessels. Das Buch, in dem er offenbar gelesen hatte, lag aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß. Vorsichtig betrat Remus seinen Wohnraum und näherte sich dieser seltenen Erscheinung, jedes neu entdeckte Detail gierig aufsaugend.

Je näher er dem anderen Mann kam umso sicherer war er, dass dieser schlief, denn selten konnte man Severus derart entspannt sitzen sehen. Die Beine hatte er weit von sich gestreckt, das Hemd, auf Grund der anhaltenden Schwüle aufgeknöpft, war zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers hinabgerutscht und entblößte die blasse glatte Brust- und Bauchpartie des Slytherins über welche die leichten Schatten des Feuers streichelten. Andächtig folgte Remus Blick diesen Schatten, die hin und wieder über die noch leicht roséfarbenen Narben der letzten Vollmondnacht glitten. Doch selbst diese Entstellungen machten den Schlafenden für Remus noch unwiderstehlich, ganz zu schweigen von der noch immer vorhandenen Tätowierung auf dessen Hüftknochen, die sich scharf wie eh und je von der hellen Haut abhob.

Nur einen weiteren kleinen Moment lang gönnte er sich noch den schlummernden Severus zu beobachten, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Weg in die Küche machte und dort einen Kaffee aufsetzte.

Nachdenklich sah Remus zum Küchenfenster hinaus zum Mond während hinter ihm gurgelnd das braune koffeinhaltige Wasser in die Glaskanne lief. _‚In einer Woche ist es wieder soweit… Ob er diesmal seinen Trank nimmt?_' Selbst wenn, was dann? Würden sie die Nacht gemeinsam oder jeder für sich verbringen?

Den trüben Gedanken an die Vollmondnacht abschüttelnd wandte er sich vom Nachthimmel ab und beobachtete den Fortschritt des Kaffees. _‚Severus' _Remus seufzte schwer irgendwie hätte er jemanden gebrauchen können mit dem er sich mal über seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund hätte unterhalten können. Doch das war ihm noch nie vergönnt gewesen. Damals schon zu Schulzeiten hätte er einen beratenden Freund gut gebrauchen können, doch die Rumtreiber waren von jeher ausgeschieden. Andere Freunde hatte er nicht gehabt und seine Eltern? Nun ja sie wussten dass er Männer im Bett den Frauen vorzog, doch sie kannten den schwarzhaarigen Werwolfherzen brechenden Mitschüler nicht.

Und heute? Was war mit Jack? Zwar interessierte sich sein belesener Freund stets für sein Liebesleben, aber er schien nicht desto trotz auch irgendwie mies auf Severus zu sprechen zu sein. Kein Wunder Severus war nicht gerade der Mensch, der mit seiner positiven Weltauffassung die Menschen wie ein Magnet anzog. Mit einem letzten Röcheln beendete die Kaffeemaschine ihren späten Dienst und begab sich zur wohlverdienten Nachtruhe während Remus sich aus dem Kühlschrank das Tetrapack mit Milch angelte, den Kaffee damit einen angenehmeren Braunton verlieh und mit diesem dann durch den dunklen Flur hinauf in sein Zimmer schlich.

Wieder oben in seinem Zimmer angelangt, legte er erst einmal Severus Photo mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf die Schreibtischplatte, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck des warmen Gebräus und fing beflügelt von neuer Energie an das bis dato verwaiste Papier mit Buchstaben zu füllen.

Die Kerzen waren schon fast erloschen als er mit der Rohfassung schließlich fertig war. Kurz reckte sich Remus und strich sich über die müden Augen. Eine kurze Ruhepause einlegend ließ er die zurückliegenden Tage noch einmal Revue passieren. _‚Hmm hatte Jack nicht letzte Woche etwas von einem Volksfest erzählt, das übermorgen auf den Marktplatz steigen sollte? Ob ich wohl Severus überreden könnte mitzukommen? … Vielleicht wäre aber mal ein Abend mit gebührend Abstand von meinem schwarzhaarigen Verderben auch nicht verkehrt?'_

Diese Frage noch abwägend wechselte er die kleinen Kerzen aus und las sich den Brief nochmals durch. Hin und wieder schrieb er noch etwas mit seinen Kuli dazwischen… ein kleiner magischer Trick, den er nur zu gern verwendete wenn ihm im Nachhinein noch

Etwas einfiel. Er setzte einfach die Mine des Stiftes an die gewünschte Stelle und die bereits geschrieben Buchstaben rückten auf dem Blatt weiter nach rechts beziehungsweise am Zeilenende nach unten und machten ihren neuen Nachbarn platz.

Als er schließlich rundum zufrieden war setzte er seine Unterschrift darunter und ergänzte noch zwei Zeilen…

PS.: Wie du sicher bereits von Neville erfahren hast, wohnt der gute alte Severus Snape zurzeit bei mir… mach dir keine Gedanken ich hab ihn ganz gut im Griff.

‚_Oder er mich.' _Letzteres vermerkte er lieber nicht auf dem Pergament. Vorsichtig hielt er den Brief noch einmal mit vom Schreiben schmerzenden Händen gegen die Kerzenflamme um zu Kontrollieren ob die Tinte des Kulis schon getrocknet war, ehe er das Papier zusammenrollte und es mit einem roten Bändchen fixierte.

Müde schloss der Werwolf schließlich die kleine Schublade mit seinen Schreibutensilien und trat hinaus auf den schmalen Balkon. Ein leiser Pfiff entkam seinem Mund und lockte den alten Steinkauz der Lupinschen Familie, der sein Quartier in der Krone einer gewaltigen Eiche auf dem Feld vorm Haus bezogen hatte, zu seinem Besitzer. Wenige Augenblicke später erhob sich der gefiederte Bote wieder in den Nachthimmel begleitet von den dumpfen Schlägen der Kirchturmuhr die bereits zwei Uhr schlug.

Sein Ordnungssinn befahl Remus noch mit letzter Macht seine Tasse mit dem restlichen kalten Kaffee hinunter in die Küche zu schaffen und nochmals alle Türen zu kontrollieren ehe er schlafen ging. Von Severus fehlte jede Spur offenbar hatte er sich dem gemütlicheren Schlafplatz in seiner Dachkammer zu gewandt.

..ooOoo..

Es war schon fast Mittag als Remus den nächsten Tag mit einem Aufseufzen und dem genervten Zurückschlagen seiner viel zu warmen Bettdecke begann. Er mochte den Sommer nicht sonderlich, wenn er mit all seiner Pracht über die Köpfe der schwitzenden Menschen hinweg zog. Ihm waren die beruhigenden streichelnden Herbstwinde, das seichte Rauschen von Regen und der vibrierende Donner eines Gewitters angenehmere Begleiter.

Sich reckend und dehnend ließ er seine Füße über den Bettrand gleiten und stand genüsslich schmatzend auf und warf einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Es war, wie er bereits vom Bett aus festgestellt hatte, schon später am Tag. Flink schnappte er sich seine luftige Hose vom Vortag, ein sauberes Leinenhemd und eine frische Boxershorts ehe er für eine frische Dusche im Bad gegenüber verschwand. Die nächsten Minuten war nur das vergnügliche Prusten des Duschenden zu hören, der das erfrischende lauwarme Wasser genoss.

Mit noch tropfenden wirren Haaren schnappte sich der Werwolf, ein halbes erfrischendes Stündchen später, eine bunt gescheckte Tasse aus der Küche und goß sich etwas von dem Kaffee ein, den Severus sich am Morgen gekocht haben musste. Etwas angewidert verzog er das Gesicht als der kalte Kaffee seine Zunge umspülte und tapste barfuss durch die Wohnung. Die kühlen Küchenfließen, den ebenso kühlen Holzfußboden der Diele entlang über seinem flauschigen Teppich in der Stube der Terrasse entgegen, von wo er ein leises Rascheln vernahm.

Und tatsächlich fand er Severus mit freiem Oberkörper auf der Terrasse sitzend neben einer der zahlreichen Efeuranken, welche er voriges Jahr angepflanzt hatte, damit sie seine Terrasse gemütlicher erscheinen ließen. Der Slytherin war im mittäglichen Sonnenschein damit beschäftigt die Zaubertrankzutaten, welche sie am Tag zuvor bei Neville erstanden hatten, zu sortieren. Er begutachtete gerade ein Häufchen mit schwarzen Samen, welche er im Licht der Sonne mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch entlang rollte bevor er sie auf ein zweifellos abgezähltes Häufchen legte und sich dem nächsten Samenkorn zuwandte. Still stand Remus mit seiner Tasse kalten Kaffees in der Terrassentür und verfolgte Severus Ritual. Ab und an wanderte eines der Samenkörner in eine kleine Pergamenttüte.

„Was ist mit den Samen, die in die Tüte wandern?" fragte er in die Stille hinein, doch Severus schrak nicht auf, offenbar hatte er ihn wie so oft schon längst bemerkt und einfach ignoriert.

„Die nehme ich mit nach Hogwarts für den Unterricht, sie sind von nicht ganz so hochwertiger Qualität, aber sie besitzen noch genug magisches Potential um ein paar Kessel zum Schmelzen oder Explodieren zu bringen." Severus sah auf und betrachtete den immer noch am Türrahmen lehnenden Werwolf. Der Gryffindor schien Türrahmen zu lieben, denn nur zu oft fand man ihn an einen gelehnt wieder. Remus schien ihn heute jedoch dazu zu benutzen nicht umzufallen, denn er sah noch ziemlich müde aus. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt, er hatte Ringe unter den Augen und er trug die khakifarbenen Hosen vom Vortag und ein weißes etwas zerknittertes Hemd.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die abgezählten Samen von seiner Hand in einen kleinen Schnürbeutel aus schwarzem Samt rutschen, den er sorgfältig verschloss ehe er mit dem restlichen Häufen ebenso verfuhr.

Eine Weile betrachtete Remus diese Prozedur noch, ehe er seine Tasse auf der kleinen Stufe, die hinein ins Wohnzimmer führte, abstellte und sein knittriges Hemd abstreifte.

Severus der gerade ein kleines Zettelchen mit dem Namen der Samen und der genauen Anzahl und Qualität beschriftete hielt kurz inne und beobachtete den Nähertretenden aus den Augenwinkeln. Er wandte sich jedoch vollends um als er bemerkte das Remus ihn sein Hemd hinhielt. „Was soll ich damit?"

Kurz deutende Remus mit seinem Blick auf die entblößte Brust des blassen Schwarzhaarigen ehe er führsorglich meinte: „Du holst dir sonst einen Sonnenbrand, besser du ziehst dir etwas drauf."

„Pfff. Ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits Sie sollen sich um ihren eigenen…" Severus hielt erstaunt inne als Remus die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und sachte mit dem Zeigefinger seine Bauchmuskeln entlang den Oberkörper über die Brust hinauf fuhr, sich des stechenden Blickes, den er inzwischen erntete, vollends bewusst.

Wieder deutete Remus mit seinem Blick auf den eben beschriebenen Pfad. Nur mühsam hatte sich der Brünette davon abhalten können die warme und glatte Haut ein wenig weiter zu kosten, doch er wollte Severus schließlich nur auf den angehenden Sonnenbrand aufmerksam machen nicht auf sein, glücklicherweise im Moment noch schlummerndes, Verlangen nach ihm.

Doch Severus schien zu verstehen, denn kurz warf er einen Blick auf seine nach dieser Behandlung brennende Brust und entdeckte den dunkelroten Pfad der zarten Gryffindorfinger auf seiner schon recht roten Brust.

„Siehst du? Und nun zieh das Hemd über!" Noch einmal wurde dem Tränkmeister das knitterige Hemd unter die Nase gehalten.

„Kümmern Sie sich um ihren Pelz Lupin." Gereizt ob dieser mal wieder typischen Bemutterung drehte er sich wieder seinen Samen und Kräuterblättchen zu, ehe der weiße Stoff des Hemdes seine Sicht verdeckte. Wütend zog er sich das Stück Stoff vom Kopf, wo es der Gryffindor resignierend abgelegt hatte, und starrte dem in der Wohnstube verschwindenden Quälgeist Löcher in den Rücken. Abermals laut knurrend und wütend auf den Hemdsbesitzer und auf eben dieses Knurren seinerseits schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, die durcheinander hüpfenden Samen ignorierend.

Fünf untätige Minuten später warf er sich das Hemd über ohne es jedoch richtig anzuziehen und wandte sich wieder den Zaubertrankzutaten vor ihm zu.

..ooOoo..

Bis auf das Mittagessen, es gab leichten Salat mit Putenschnitzeln, gingen die Werwölfe bis zum Abend getrennte Wege. Erst die einbrechende Dunkelheit vereinte sie wieder in der Wohnstube vor dem kalten Kaminfeuer.

Severus hatte es sich wieder einmal mit einem Glas Rotwein und einem guten Buch auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Nur kurz hatte er aufgeblickt als Remus in den Raum getreten war und sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, den Rücken an die Armlehne gelehnt und die Füße im Schneidersitz auf der Sitzfläche legend. Dann hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder den Buchstaben auf dem vergilbten Papier zugewandt und den Hausherren mit schief gelegtem Kopf und nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck sich selbst überlassen. Remus versuchte seine Blicke auf den Slytherin erst gar nicht zu verstecken… warum auch? Vielleicht blickte Severus ja gestört davon auf und er konnte ein Gespräch anfangen, ihn langweilte die zurückgezogene Art seines heimlichen Studienobjektes. Immer war er es der mühsam etwas über ihn herauszufinden versuchte – und meist glich es einem Tanz auf hauchdünnem Eis, und hin und wieder brach die schützende Schicht ein und Remus ging baden. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen schien nicht interessiert an ihm, denn nie stellte er Fragen oder widmete ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit als irgend nötig. Remus seufzte geräuschvoll auf und hatte es geschafft… das Buch sank auf die Knie des anderen hinab und ein paar schwarzer Augen blickten ihn fragend an.

„Was liegt ihnen jetzt wieder auf der Seele, Lupin?" Unerwartet ruhig und beinahe sanft richteten sich nun diese Worte an den von Langeweile Gequälten.

Remus legte den Kopf grübelnd auf der Rückenlehne ab und blickte nachdenklich in die Augen seines Gegenübers ohne auch nur eine Sekunde seine ihm zugewandte Sitzposition zu ändern. „Sag mal… wie bist du eigentlich zum Werwolf geworden?"

Fast ebenso nachdenklich wie der braune Werwolf legte Severus sein Buch auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihm, ehe er sich einen Moment sammelte. Es schien Remus aus wäre es ihm nicht gerade angenehm darüber sprechen zu müssen als Severus dunkle Stimme ruhig zu erzählen begann…

„Ich war in jener Nacht draußen unterwegs, weil ich mal wieder eine Pflanze für einen von Dumbledores speziellen Zaubertränken benötigte. Dieses Gewächs blühte jedoch nur in Voll- beziehungsweise in Neumondnächten. Aus zurückliegender Erfahrung wusste ich eine Stelle an der ich diese Pflanze finden konnte - eine kleine Lichtung am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes gut 40 Minuten nördlich von Hagrids Hütte. Allerdings entzog sich meiner Kenntnis, dass sich in diesem Gebiet ein Werwolf aufhielt – er war also im Gegensatz zu uns beiden nicht offiziell registriert. Und so kam was kommen musste… Doch ich hatte Glück Hagrid befand sich auf einem Streifzug durch den Wald und fand mich oder besser gesagt dieses große sabbernde Monster von einem Hund fand mich." Wieder versank Severus in Schweigen, nur zu gut konnte er sich an diese Nacht erinnern als ihn der Wolf hinterrücks angefallen und in den Waldboden gepresst hatte. Unfähig sich zu wehren, da sein Zauberstab neben den Pflanzen mehr als eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt im Gras lag. Doch das eigentlich seltsame war der Moment nach dem Biss gewesen… der Wolf hatte seine Zähne aus seinem Nacken zurückgezogen und ihn angeknurrt. Spätestens bei diesem Anblick war ihm klar gewesen, dass diese Kreatur ein Werwolf gewesen war und kein normaler Wolf. Die minimal kürzere Schnauze, der buschigere Schwanz, die längeren und zierlicheren Gliedmaßen UND die Augen… Augen die durch einen Schleier, der sich über sie gelegt hatte, dumpf und matt erschienen und deren Pupillen starr zu ihm blickten. Ob sich dieses Merkmal wohl mit dem Wolfsbanntrank ändern würde? Wenn nicht, so traf er diese furchterregenden Augen schon in einer Woche wieder, nur das sie diesmal nicht silbergrau sondern goldgelb wären und zu Remus animalischen Wesen gehören würden.

Remus blickte hinüber zu dem Mann neben sich auf der Couch. Severus starrte abwesend in das Feuer und der Braunhaarige ahnte dass diese Nacht noch immer ziemlich an ihm nagte.

„Bei mir war es eher der jugendliche Leichtsinn." Unterbrach Remus dieses kurzzeitige bedrückende Schweigen. „Ich bin einfach nachts aus dem Haus meiner Eltern geschlichen, weil ich mal wieder wegen des Vollmondes nicht schlafen konnte. Ich wollte raus um mir die Sternbilder, die mein Vater mir die Abende zuvor erklärt hatte, zu betrachten. Na ja meine Eltern haben zum Glück meinen Schrei gehört als der Wolf mich gepackt hatte…" Remus Blick war nun ebenso starr dem Feuer im Kamin zu gewandt, die Erinnerung an diese Nacht jagten ihm jedes Mal wieder Schauer über den Rücken und er fragte sich warum der Wolf ihm nicht gänzlich die Lebenslichter ausgepustet hatte – es wäre vielleicht das Beste gewesen. Denn was hatte er schon vom Leben? Seine Freunde waren alle tot und der Mann den er liebte erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht. Und sonst? Was gab es schon in seinem Leben für das es sich lohnte weiter zu machen?

Plötzlich fiel ihn etwas ein, ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer nur, doch vielleicht hatte er ja Glück. Das Volksfest. Vielleicht konnte das seine Laune heben. „Darf ich mir etwas von dir wünschen?" fragte er deswegen unvermittelt den schwarzen Wolf neben sich.

Verblüfft über den plötzlichen Stimmungs- und Themenwechsel hob Severus beide Augenbrauen und sah sein Gegenüber an.

„Morgen Abend ist in der Stadt ein kleines Volksfest – ich würde gerne mit dir hingehen." Die kleinen Schmetterlinge in Remus Magen fingen abrupt an wie wild zu tanzen – immerhin fragte er Severus nach einem Date. Okay das war gerade vielleicht ein äußerst unpassender Zeitpunkt, aber wann wenn nicht jetzt – hier in doch recht harmonischer Zweisamkeit?

„Warum fragen Sie nicht den Jungen aus dem Buchladen, Jack?" gelangweilt lehnte Severus sich im Sessel zurück und musterte den Kleineren durch die gesenkten Augenlider abschätzend...

„Nun ja…" verlegen sah Remus auf den Boden „… eigentlich hat er mich ja eingeladen aber… Bitte Severus ich möchte dich so gern dabei haben!"

Severus fing den bettelnden Blick aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf und seufzte schließlich ergeben. Gegen diese Augen wäre wohl selbst der Dunkle Lord machtlos gewesen. „Geben Sie dann Ruhe?"

Remus nickte eifrig, während die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen zum Stepptanz übergingen.

„Na ja etwas frische Luft kann ja nicht schaden." seufzte der Schwarzhaarige abermals. „Also Okay?" Remus's Augen fingen an zu strahlen und es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre dem zur abermaligen Bestätigung nickenden Schwarzhaarigen um den Hals gefallen, was aber wahrscheinlich dazugeführt hätte das Severus sein Angebot zurück gezogen hätte. Also beherrschte er sich und nur sein Grinsen verriet wie sehr er sich freute auch wenn er den Slytherin nicht für sich alleine würde haben können, da ja auch Jack zum Fest kommen wollte.

Ein plötzliches Klirren von Porzellan auf hartem Untergrund ließ die beiden Zauberer erschrocken zur Tür starren. Das unerwartete Geräusch musste, wenn sie sich richtig orientierten, aus der Küche gekommen sein. Remus tauschte noch kurz einen fragenden Blick mit seinem frischen Date, ehe er sich gleichzeitig mit diesem von der Couch erhob.

Auf leisen Sohlen steuerten sie die im Dunkeln liegende Küche an.

Kaum standen sie im Rahmen der offenen Tür, griff Remus um die Ecke zum Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn. Das plötzlich aufflackernde Licht blendete den nächtlichen Überraschungsgast und den beiden Männern blickte ein verwirrt blinzelndes, gelbes Augenpaar entgegen.

Remus blickte beinahe ebenso verdattert auf den Eindringling zurück, während Severus sich zuerst wieder fasste und ein eisiges „Sokrates" zischte. Ein leises Lächeln erfasste die Züge des Gryffindors, als er die Situation ganz erfasst hatte. Die kleine bunte Keksdose, die er im dritten Schuljahr mal zu Weihnachten von Peter geschenkt bekommen hatte (und aufbewahrt hatte weil er sie recht hübsch fand) lag in Scherben zerborsten auf dem Küchenboden und in mitten der farbigen Bruchstücke saß Severus' kleine Posteule Sokrates und knabberte vergnügt an einem der Eulenkekse, die er in dieser Dose aufzubewahren pflegte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Sokrates ergründet was Leckeres in der Dose war und sie dann kurzum vom Schrank geschupst.

Severus gelangte mit schnellen weit ausladenden Schritten zu dem Übeltäter und packte ihn, so dass nur noch die kleinen gelben Füße und ihr Köpfchen aus der Faust ragten. Der arme Vogel versuchte mühsam sein oberstes Körperteil ebenfalls vor dem drohenden Unwetter in der Faust zu verstecken, als ihn ein bedrohliches Knurren erschrocken aufkreischen ließ.

Remus legte dem zornigen Tierdompteur beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, sich wohl bewusst das er sich damit selbst in Gefahr brachte. Doch Severus Groll blieb auf den Inhalt seiner Faust beschränkt. Seufzend kramte der Brünette seinen kleinen Besen aus dem Schrank unter der Spüle und machte sich daran die Schäden zu beseitigen und hätte beinahe geflucht, da der Schwarzhaarige noch immer regungslos mitten im Scherbenhaufen stand und seinen Vogel in Grund und Boden starrte.

Das Scheppern der Tonscherben in den kleinen Mülleimer brachte des Tränkemeisters Aufmerksamkeit wieder zum Geschädigten zurück. „Ich werde Ihnen eine neue Dose besorgen." Zerknirscht und sich irgendwie durch seinen dämlichen Postvogel bloßgestellt fühlend schaute er in die belustigten goldbraunen Augen des wieder im Türrahmen Lehnenden.

„Nein nein schon gut so wertvoll war sie nun wirklich nicht." Der Anblick eines hilflos in mitten der Küche stehenden zerknirschten Severus mit der zitternden Eule in der Faust und vereinzeltem Tonstaub auf den schwarzen Schuhen war unbezahlbar. Innerlich explodierte der Werwolf fast vor Lachen. ‚_Ja ja der düstere Tränkemeister und seine verfressene Eule'._ Ein kleines Glucksen stahl sich seine Kehle empor und auch äußerlich ließ sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Hören Sie auf so dämlich zu grinsen, Lupin." Mit zornigem Gesicht, drängte sich der Schwarzhaarige an ihm vorbei. Mit bedrohlich ruhigem Schritt erklomm er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, den zappelnden Sokrates noch immer im Würgegriff.

Glucksend und sich die aufkommenden Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischend ließ sich Remus auf den Küchenboden sinken, erst als er die Holztür der Dachkammer klappen hörte brach er in ein befreiendes Lachen aus. Nein Sokrates hatte nichts zu befürchten. Nichts außer ein paar hässlich angeschmorten Federn.

tbc.


	15. Happy Hour

**Severin - **Ich bleib am Ball, keine Angst. Ich hoffe das Date kommt gut bei euch an… und irgendwie scheint ihr meinen Jack auch ins Herz geschlossen zu haben.

**Hanni - **ne ganze Keksdose mitbringt und dir den Inhalt nach und nach in das Mündchen stopft Immer schon weiter reviewen grins Ab diesem Kapitel hab ich mir einen Kommadompteur geschnappt zwinker

**..ooOO 14. Kapitel – Happy Hour OOoo..**

Ein vertrautes Motorengeräusch ließ Remus von seiner Arbeit aufsehen. Durch das angelehnte Küchenfenster konnte er sehen, wie Jack mit seiner weinroten Kawasaki die Toreinfahrt entlang bis vor den Unterstand mit Sirius Bike rollte. Innerlich schüttelte der Brünette den Kopf, wie immer war sein Freund zu spät dran. Schnell warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zu Severus, der wie er selber in der kleinen Küche damit beschäftigt war, für drei Mann ein Abendbrot zu zaubern. Allerdings hatte der Schwarzhaarige in diesem Moment, im Gegensatz zu Remus, trockene Hände, deswegen warf er ihm einen bettelnden Blick zu, damit er Jack die Tür öffnete. Grummelnd legte Severus die Karotten, die er eigentlich schneiden wollte, beiseite und ging hinaus zur Tür.  
Kaum hatte er die Hand an der Klinke, als es auch schon übermütig klopfte. Mit einer Mine, mit der er jeden Hogwarts-Erstklässler zurück mit dem Paddelboot über den See gejagt hätte, öffnete er dem jungen Mann die Tür. Doch dieser ließ sich von so etwas nicht einschüchtern, sondern blickte ebenso giftig zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Schnell drängte er sich an dem Mitbewohner seines besten Freundes vorbei und wollte mit einem Gesicht wie 5 Jahre praller Sonnenschein soeben die Küche stürmen in der er Remus werkeln hörte, als ihn ein ausgestreckter Arm vor seiner Brust und ein eisiges Räuspern aufhielten.  
"Schuhe aus!"  
Jack hielt inne und nur das unterdrückte Glucksen von Remus aus der Küche hielt ihn ab dem Haustyrann an die Kehle zu springen und ihn mit einem gezielten Fußtritt vor die Tür zu verfrachten. Stattdessen streifte er sich gehorsam die Turnschuhe von den Füßen und tapste auf Ringelsocken in die Küche, wo er den grinsenden, mit weinroter Schürze gekleideten, Hauseigentümer stürmisch um den Hals fiel. "Re! Was gibt es zu Futtern? Mein Magen hängt mir in den Kniekehlen."  
Severus betrat seufzend die Küche und blickte hinüber zu dem Pärchen, das sich lachend und scherzend in den Armen lag. Der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen glitt über Jacks Abendkleidung. Mal abgesehen von den kindischen Ringelsocken schien er sich extra für seinen Freund herausgeputzt zu haben: enge Hüftjeans, die mehr zeigten als sie verbargen und ein T-Shirt, das, wie Severus das einschätzte, bestimmt eine Nummer zu klein war, denn der flache Bauch des Buchhändlers streckte sich schamlos dem Sonnenlicht entgegen. _'Na, wenn das kein Schnäppchen ist, Lupin. Gutaussehend und rennt Ihnen quasi hinterher, also auf was warten Sie denn? Auf den Prinzen in silberner Rüstung?' _Wenn Remus einen solchen Hang zur Romantik haben sollte, dann würde er wohl nie einen passenden Mann finden. Was für eine Verschwendung… Nun ja, doch was ging ihn das an? An so etwas wie die ewige Liebe glaubte er sowieso nicht. Mit einem Griff hatte er sich ein scharfes Messer aus dem Block gezogen und rückte den Karotten zu Leibe, während Remus, offenbar wieder bei Verstand, sich dem Fleisch zuwandte und es gleichmäßig von zwei Seiten bräunte.

Jack, auf Grund des Platzmangels in der Küche auf einen der Stühle in die nächst beste Ecke verbannt, beobachtete das Köche-Team. Remus schwebte wie immer ganz in seinem Element durch die Küche und suchte sich seine Gewürze und Bratutensilien zusammen oder deckte den Tisch, während sein Mitbewohner das Gemüse in einer Weise bearbeitete, dass Jack fast die Augen aus den Kopf rollten. Mit der Perfektion eines Chirurgen verwandelte das Messer in seinen Händen die Karotten und anderen Gemüsesorten in exakt gleich große Scheibchen. Keine war dünner oder dicker als die Andere. Aber das passte zu dem Bild, das sich der junge Buchhändler von diesem seltsamen Mann gemacht hatte - er war einfach ein Perfektionist. Während Remus stets nach Gefühl die Zutaten zusammenmischte, errechnete der Schwarzhaarige sicher jedes Gramm und maß genau die Sekunden ab, ehe er sie zusammenführte. _‚Eigenartiger Kerl'_

..ooOoo..

Nachdem die drei Männer den ganzen Abwasch fein säuberlich neben der Spüle aufgeschichtet hatten, begaben sich die zwei Bewohner des Cottages in ihre Räumlichkeiten, um sich nun auch in Schale zu werfen, während Jack es sich unten im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machte und die kalte Asche im Kamin versonnen betrachtete.

Mit einem Kribbeln der Vorfreude in der Magengegend ließ Remus seine Finger über die T-Shirts und Hemden in seinem Schrank wandern. Etwas Lockeres wäre bei dem Wetter nicht schlecht, außerdem hatte er vor etwas zu tanzen, was ihn zusätzlich ins Schwitzen bringen würde. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf traf er schlussendlich seine Wahl, zog sich die Sachen über und erklomm die Stufen zu Severus Zimmer, um zu sehen wie weit Severus wohl mit seinen Vorbereitungen war. Vorsichtig klopfte er und auf ein einsilbiges ‚Ja' trat er ein.

‚Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber von draußen durch die Tür rufen sollen, das wir unten auf ihn warten.' Remus schluckte trocken. Vor der kleinen abgekippten Dachluke stand Severus und warf sich gerade das dunkelgrüne Hemd, das er bei ihrer Shoppingtour erstanden hatte, über. Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete Remus das Spiel seiner Rückenmuskulatur und der dadurch tanzenden Schatten auf der Haut. Wieso brachte ihn Severus immer so einfach aus dem Konzept? An dieser Situation war nun wirklich nichts Verfängliches und dennoch schweiften seine Gedanken in Dimensionen ab, wo sie jetzt nicht zu suchen hatten… abends im Bett vielleicht oder vielleicht auch morgens unter der Dusche, aber nicht jetzt.

„Was gibt es Lupin?"

Die dichten Wolken um Remus' Verstand lüfteten sich relativ schnell und er wandte den Blick vorsichtshalber von dem Mann vor ihm ab. „Ähm, wir warten unten in der Stube auf dich." Schnell trat er den Rückzug an und ließ Severus alleine sein Hemd zuknöpfen, auch wenn er ihm dabei nur zu gern behilflich gewesen wäre. Remus seufzte, er musste sich heute Abend unbedingt zusammenreißen. Doch wenn Jack dabei war dürfte, es eigentlich kein Problem werden, sein junger Freund hatte stets das Talent ihn abzulenken.

Severus seinerseits hatte schmunzelnd das Spiegelbild des schwindenden Gryffindors im Fenster betrachtet. _‚Lupin, Lupin, ich wusste nicht, dass ich sie so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen kann.' _

..ooOoo..

Als er die Schritte seines Freundes hörte, blickte Jack von der kalten Asche des Kamins auf und ihm entgegen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als die zierliche Gestalt durch den Türrahmen trat. Remus sah wieder mal umwerfend aus, befand der Strubbelkopf. Sein Freund hatte sich, nach der angestrengten Suche, für ein Paar weiter weißer Hosen und ein kurzärmliges olivgrünes Hemd entschieden, dessen obere und untere Knöpfe offen standen und etwas von seiner braunen Haut zeigten, die Narben, die er seltsamerweise verteilt über den Oberkörper hatte, aber verdeckte. Remus hatte ihm nie verraten, woher die Narben stammten, die Ausrede, dass er als Kind einen Unfall hatte, glaubte er ihm nicht. Aber offensichtlich war das auch eines von den vielen gehüteten Geheimnissen des braunhaarigen Mannes, dem er vor gut zwei Jahren in London begegnet war.

„Wo ist Severus? Ist er noch nicht fertig?" Jack rutschte ein Stück auf der Couch, um seinem Freund platz zu machen, aber der schien mit seinen Gedanken völlig woanders zu sein. „Re? Was ist los?"

„Ähmm… was? Ach, Severus… er kommt gleich er ist noch nicht ganz fertig." Etwas durcheinander fand Remus wieder zurück in sein Wohnzimmer und registrierte die an ihn gestellte Frage.

Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf Jacks Gesicht. „Ah ha… hat dich das so aus der Bahn geworfen?"

Verlegen, weil er ihn sofort durchschaut hatte, grinste Remus zurück. „Lass uns lieber den Rucksack packen… Kann ich mein Geld mit zu dir schmeißen?"

„Klar, schmeiß rein." Schnell hielt Jack seinen eigenwilligen Rucksack auf. Remus hatte sich schon längst an die daran baumelnden Anhänger gewöhnt, aber Severus würde bestimmt die Augen verdrehen, wenn er das kleine Plüsch-Schwein und den Frosch entdeckte.

„Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit deinen Annäherungsversuchen?" Jack ließ sich wieder in die bequemen Polster sinken und warf Remus, der den Kopf sinken ließ, einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Du hast doch welche unternommen?"

„Nein… Jack, ich bin froh, mit ihm unter einem Dach wohnen zu können - was weiß Gott nicht gerade einfach ist – da möchte ich es nicht riskieren und ihn vergraulen, zumal ich nicht davon ausgehen kann, dass er ebenso auf unserer Seite wandelt und sich für Männer interessiert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist ehrlich gesagt recht gering und die Chance, das er sich, sollte er Männer bevorzugen, ausgerechnet für mich entscheidet, kommt maximal in Groschenromanen vor." Die eben noch vorhandene Freude auf den Ausflug und einen schönen Abend mit dem Slytherin wurde von der ernüchternden Realität heimgesucht.

„Hey, wenn ihr in der Vergangenheit schon mal ein paar Techtelmechtel hattet, kannst du doch zumindest davon ausgehen, dass er dich mag. Immerhin küsst man niemanden, dem man keine Gefühle entgegenbringt, oder?" Jack strich Remus beruhigend über den Arm und blickte ihm in die traurigen Augen.

„Ehm, ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir uns geküsst haben…" flüsterte Remus etwas geknickt.

„Aber soll das Ganze heißen das…?" Argwöhnisch betrachtete Jack seinen älteren Freund. „Ihr habt euch noch nicht mal geküsst? Aber… ich dachte, ihr hättet das ein oder andere Rendezvous hinter euch. Wie weit seid ihr denn überhaupt gekommen?"

Ein Knarren der Treppendiele ließ beide aufschrecken. „Nicht jetzt, Severus kommt."

Die gleichmäßigen Schritte des Slytherins kamen näher, dennoch sah Jack keinen Grund, das Gespräch jetzt zu beenden und warf Remus einen neugierigen Blick zu und zischte ihm ein: „Nun sag schon" zu.

Selbst als Severus, den letzten Knopf am linken Hemdsärmel zuknöpfend, den Raum betrat ließ, Jacks drängender Blick nicht nach. Wenn Remus sich jetzt weitere Peinlichkeit ersparen wollte, musste er mit der Sprache rausrücken. Ein leichter Roséton zierte seine Wangen und er war froh, dass er mit dem Rücken zu Severus saß, als er sich räusperte und eine so gleichgültig wie möglich klingende Antwort hervorbrachte. „Wie ich dir eben schon sagte, diese GlasBLÄSEREI ist eben echte HANDARBEIT."

Verdattert sah Jack seinen etwas rot gewordenen Freund an, ehe ihm ein Licht aufging und sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen über das Gesicht legte. Darauf folgte ein Blick über Remus Schulter auf eine gewisse Stelle von Severus Hosenfront, was selbiger glücklicherweise nicht mitbekam. „Und wie ist bei dieser BLÄSEREI das Preis-Leistungsverhältnis?"

Der leichte Rotschimmer auf Remus Wangen verdunkelte dich ob dieser Frage um mehrere Nuancen ab. „So gut also? Na ja, was ich bis jetzt so gesehen hab, sah ja nicht schlecht aus nur mit der gelieferten Qualität kann ich nicht mitreden." Ein Glucksen, einem unterdrückten Lachen nicht ganz unähnlich, stahl sich Jacks Kehle empor.

Kritisch musterte Severus die beiden Freunde auf der Couch - er wollte eigentlich nicht wissen, über was sie da sprachen und vor allem, warum Remus diesen fast ungesunden Rotton angenommen hatte. „Können wir dann los?"

Ein synchrones Nicken kam zur Antwort und so machten sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Stadt. Jacks Kawasaki blieb in der Toreinfahrt stehen, da jeder der Männer zumindest einen kleinen Schluck Alkohol zu sich nehmen wollte und es aus diesem Grund ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zwischen Remus und Jack war, dass letzterer dann mit im Cottage auf der Couch nächtigen konnte und am nächsten Morgen nüchtern heimfuhr.

Nachdenklich und Remus und dessen Freund hinterher spazierend musterte Severus den Himmel. Es war Sternenklar und der Mond schien so hell, das eigentlich keine Straßenbeleuchtung notwendig gewesen wäre. Severus, von Natur wenig romantisch veranlagt, taxierte den silbernen Erdtrabanten. _'Noch eine Woche, dann ist es wieder soweit.'_ Wie hielt Remus das bloß aus? Auch wenn er einer der 'Glücklichen' war, die in den Genuss des Wolfbanntrankes kamen, so linderte es dennoch nicht dieses erniedrigende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit bei jeder Verwandlung. Und wieso gab es immer wieder Wölfe, die das Einnehmen des Wolfbanntrankes einfach vergaßen? Hin und Wieder, las man im Tagespropheten von solchen 'Unfällen' verursacht durch Vergesslichkeit. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte man diesen Fluch nur vergessen?

Die zunehmende Lautstärke, die ihnen entgegen scholl, als sie die Stadt erreichten, riss Severus aus den Gedanken. Und wirklich, keine fünf Minuten später hatten sie den Ursprung des Stimmengewirrs erreicht – den Marktplatz.

Der kleine Marktplatz, den sie erreichten, war annähernd quadratisch - nur die eine etwas kürzere Seite, an der Jack seinen kleinen Buchladen hatte, fiel aus dem Konzept. Ansonsten unterschied sich dieser Marktplatz nicht wirklich von denen in anderen Städten und Dörfern. In der Mitte war wie überall ein kleiner Brunnen und dominant, den Platz beherrschend, stand ein altes ziemlich stilvolles Gebäude, das wahrscheinlich den Arbeitsplatz des hiesigen Bürgermeisters beherbergte - das Rathaus.

Um den Platz herum verteilt standen alte Gaslampen, mittlerweile allerdings elektrisch betrieben, und tauchten den Platz in ein warmes Licht. Heute jedoch wurde diese Idylle durch die Holzbuden zwischen ihnen verdrängt. Diese Buden, oft nach drei Seiten offen und als Getränkeausschank dienend, waren umlagert von den fröhlichen und ausgelassenen Bewohnern dieser kleinen Stadt. Offenbar war alles hier, was zwei Beine oder mehr hatte. Und wem eine solche Gliedmaße abhanden gekommen war, der hatte sich den Rollstuhl oder die Krücken geschnappt, um hierher zu gelangen.

Der Duft von Gegrilltem stieg Severus in die Nase und ließ seinen Magen leicht grummeln. Dem Geruch mit den Augen folgend, konnte er zwischen den Getränkebuden vereinzelt Grillstände ausmachen. Sein kritischer Blick wanderte weiter über die ausgelassene Menge, die teils lautstark lachend, teilweise angetrunken oder zum Glück auch nur friedlichen plaudernd um den Platz saß. Ein paar wenige tummelten sich, im Takt wiegend, in mitten des Platzes, der als natürliche Tanzfläche diente. Die Musik zu den teils ansehnlichen und vereinzelt ungeschickt anmutenden Bewegungen, kam von einer kleinen Kapelle auf einer prachtvoll belichteten Bühne, welche links von Jacks Buchladen stand. Worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?

„Lupin, wenn es Ihnen nicht allzu viel ausmacht, würde ich das Café dort drüben vorziehen." Severus deutete auf ein kleines Café unweit der Bühne.

Remus wandte sich kurz von Jack, mit dem er in einem Gespräch über diverse Clubs in London versunken war, ab und betrachtete das ausgewählte Café. Es war ein kleines, aber sehr beliebtes im Ort und zurzeit rappelvoll, nur die Plätze an der kleinen davor aufgebauten Bar waren noch frei. Severus hatte diesen Platz wohl gewählt, weil deren Gäste einigermaßen gesittet und nüchtern schienen. Eine Entscheidung gegen die Remus nichts einzuwenden hatte. „Geht klar."

Severus noch einmal, wegen des um sie herum herrschenden Getöses, zunickend drehte er sich zu Jack um, als…

„Mister McLain und Mister Lupin! Wie schön sie hier zu treffen." Zwei ältere Damen, Severus schätzte, dass es sich um Kundinnen von Jack handeln musste, jedenfalls wenn er die Bücher in den knallrot lackierten Klauen der Beiden richtig deutete, traten auf sie zu. Ein Zeichen für Severus sich jetzt möglichst schnell zu verdrücken.

Remus und Jack konnten sich leider nicht so heimlich davonstehlen wie der Schwarzhaarige und so kam es, dass sie kurzerhand in ein Gespräch über das aktuelle Buch irgendeiner irischen Schriftstellerin verwickelt wurden, das sie aus Gründen der Höflichkeit nicht abzuwürgen vermochten. Das hatte man von seinem guten Benehmen.

Severus nutzte seine überraschend gewonnene Freizeit damit, sich dem kleinen Grillstand, der neben dem gewählten Café lag, zu nähern. Schon lange war Severus nicht mehr Kunde eines solchen Imbisses gewesen. Andächtig glitt sein Blick über die nur allzu bekannten gelben und roten Plastikflaschen mit Ketschup oder Senf, den kleinen Stapel mit Papierservietten, den Korb mit den Brötchen und der kleinen Kasse mit dem Bargeld. Hinter dem Grill stand ein eifriger Verkäufer mit rundlichem Bauch und roten Wangen in einer weiß/rot gestreiften Schürze und weißem Papierhütchen auf dem Kopf. Seine kleinen Knopfaugen glänzten, als er mit geübter Hand die brutzelnden Würstchen und Steaks drehte, ehe er für den Tränkemeister ein Brötchen halbierte, die Wurst dazwischen klemmte und eine Servietten darum schlug. Nach der üblichen ‚Senf oder Ketschup' Frage zierte ein gelblicher Streifen die braune knusprige Kruste der Wurst und Severus ließ sich auf den freien Platz an der Bar sinken. Die Kellner hatten sicherlich nichts dagegen, dass er seine Wurst dort verspeiste, zumal die Schürze des Würstchenverkäufers dasselbe Emblem zierte wie das Schild über dem Café.

Genüsslich biss Severus in die Wurst. Bei dieser Leckerei vergaß er die ihm jahrelang eingebläute Etikette. Und richtiggehend guter Laune beobachtete er Remus und Jack, die noch immer in den faltigen Klauen ihrer Kundinnen hingen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wie es Remus und Jack schien konnten sie sich von den eifrigen alten Damen loseisen. Hatte Jack, ganz im Gegensatz zu Remus, das eben diskutierte Buch nicht gelesen, so kannte er spätestens jetzt jedes noch so kleine Detail wie der Mörder, der mal nicht der Gärtner, sondern der Butler gewesen war - Oh wie originell - die arme Lady McAllister umgebracht hatte. Höchste Zeit, endlich das Fest mit allen Sinnen zu genießen. Schnell hatten sie sich zu Severus, der seltsamerweise ziemlich mit sich zufrieden an der Bar saß, durchgekämpft und übergaben ihm ihren Gemeinschaftsrucksack in Obhut, nur um kurz darauf auf die inzwischen etwas gefülltere Tanzfläche zu stürmen.

Kopfschüttelnd über die ungestüme Art seines ehemaligen Kollegen ließ sich der Tränkemeister ein Glas australischen Rotweins bringen und beschloss, die ganze Szenerie in Augenschein zu nehmen und sich etwas zu entspannen. An seinem Rotwein nippend genoss er das bunte Treiben. Remus und Jack tanzten in mitten der feiernden Bewohner und schienen diesen Trubel zu genießen. Auf der anderen Seite der Tanzfläche konnte Severus einige Männer erkennen, deren ungeteiltes Interesse auf Remus zu ruhen schien. Er vermutete, dass nicht alle reines Interesse an Männern hatten, sondern dass der Großteil einfach nur auf der Suche nach einem exotischen Abenteuer fernab ihrer Ehefrauen war und der Werwolf übte eine wahrhaft magische Anziehungskraft auf sie aus. Mit einem Lächeln ließ der Meister der Tränke seinen Blick weiter schweifen, bis er an Remus selbst hängen blieb. Dieser tanzte recht ausgelassen mit Jack, der sich der neidischen Blicke der Männer am Rande des Platzes sehr wohl bewusst war und eine Hand provozierend auf Remus Hüfte gelegt hatte. Severus konnte nur über Remus' Talent Männer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, schmunzeln.

Der Werwolf selber schien den Beobachtern kein Interesse zu zollen. Vielmehr galt seine Aufmerksamkeit alleine seinem Mitbewohner an der Bar, den er fasziniert aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Er konnte sich einfach nicht daran satt sehen, wie er mit lässig übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf dem Barhocker saß und an seinem Rotweinglas nippte, während er sich mit seinem linken Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen hinter ihm abstütze. Und das wohlbekannte Prickeln ergriff von ihm Besitz, als er diese stechenden schwarzen Augen auf sich spürte. Mit leuchtenden Augen konzentrierte Remus sich wieder auf seinen Tanzpartner, legte diesem nun seinerseits einen Arm um die Taille, zog ihn enger an sich heran und wisperte Jack ins Ohr: „Jetzt zeigen wir denen mal was wir drauf haben" und nickte in die Richtung der Männer, die sie so neidisch beobachteten. Insgeheim galt die kleine Vorstellung allerdings Severus, dessen Blicke Remus langsam aber immer sicherer erregten. Zum Glück rettete ihn ein neues Lied vor einer vielleicht peinlichen Situation, denn aus den großen Lautsprecherboxen links und rechts neben der Bühne ertönte das Lied _‚The Summer of 69'_, welches zu den Lieblingsliedern von Remus und Jack zählte. Mit einem Grinsen in den Augen sahen sich die beiden Freunde an und dann gab es kein Halten mehr, ungezwungen und lachend wirbelten sie über die Tanzfläche.

..ooOoo..

Remus und Jack noch einmal mit den Blicken suchend, ließ sich Severus auf einen der bequemen Korbstühle des Cafés sinken. Es hatte ganze 50 Minuten und 46 Sekunden gedauert, ehe einer der runden Tische endlich frei geworden war. Zufrieden, das es sich um einen Tisch am Rande des Freisitzes handelte, schenkte sich der Tränkemeister etwas von dem rubinroten Wein aus der, von der Bar mitgebrachten, Karaffe ein.  
Doch dieser erholsame Frieden sollte nicht lange währen. Ein paar Mädchen, die ebenso wie der dunkelhaarige Fremde seit geraumer Zeit im Café saßen und ihn nicht eine Minute aus den vor Jagdfieber glitzernden Augen gelassen hatten, beglichen ihre Rechnung und erhoben sich von den Stühlen. Leise näherten sie sich dem Objekt ihrer Begierde, immer darauf bedacht, dass ihr Opfer nichts mitbekam und die Flucht ergriff.  
Kaum hatte Severus das Glas an die Lippen geführt und genoss den fruchtig-herben Geschmack des Weines, als sich zwei Gestalten an seinem Tisch niederließen. Verwundet, weil er eben noch Remus und seinen Freund auf der Tanzfläche gesehen hatte, fokussierte er die Fremden. Es handelte sich um zwei junge Mädchen im Teenageralter, die ihn mit seltsam glitzernden Augen ansahen. Unruhig setzte sich der Tränkemeister gerade in den Stuhl um auch gleich die warme Präsenz von weiteren Personen in seinem Rücken zu spüren. Verdammt wieso hatten diese Mädchen ihn eingekreist? Und wo war sein Zauberstab, wenn er ihn mal hätte gebrauchen können?  
_‚Verflucht Lupin! Sie wollten, dass ich keine Magie anwende, nun schaffen sie mir diese glubschäugigen und sabbernden Schminkkoffer vom Hals, anstatt mit diesem Muggel auf dem Marktplatz rumzuwackeln!'_

..ooOoo..

Völlig außer Atem und verschwitzt unterbrachen Remus und Jack ihren Tanzmarathon nach gut einer Stunde und beschlossen einstimmig, dass sie sich eine kleine Pause verdient hatten. Die letzten drei Lieder hatten Remus sogar soweit abgelenkt, dass er Severus nicht mehr beobachtet, ja ihn sogar eine zeitlang völlig aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt hatte. Umso eindrucksvoller meldete er sich jetzt wieder zurück, denn scheinbar war ihm langweilig geworden und er hatte sich mit ein paar Damen an einen der nun vorhandenen freien Tische des Cafés gesetzt und schien sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Remus knurrte. _‚Da kann so ein alter zerzauster Werwolf eben nicht mithalten – aber ich kann sie zumindest davon abhalten mir meinen Abend zu vermiesen denn heute gehört Sev mir!' _Mit einer Mine, auf die eigentlich der Tränkemeister das alleinige Patent hatte, näherte er sich mit dem etwas über sein Verhalten verdatterten Jack dem Tisch. Noch immer mit einem unterschwelligen Knurren baute er sich neben dem Tisch auf. Wenn die Damen aufgrund des vorherrschenden Geräuschpegels diesen Warnlaut auch nicht wahrnahmen, so zogen sie sich doch leicht verwirrt über den aufgeregten Brünetten zurück.

„Na, schon fertig mit tanzen, Lupin?" Severus zog beinahe belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben, ehe er wieder nach seinem Weinglas griff und beiläufig einen Schluck trank. _‚Gott sei dank, ich hätte diese Hühner nicht eine Minute länger ertragen, warum liegt mein Zauberstab auch daheim? Dass ich ihm fast dankbar bin, muss dieser kleine wütende Werwolf nicht wissen, aber es ist schon amüsant zu sehen, dass ich nicht nur seine Hormone tanzen lassen kann, sondern er sogar eifersüchtig wird. Dafür hat er sich eine kleine Show zur Entschädigung verdient.'_

Wortlos nahmen die beiden Tänzer am Tisch platz und kaum hatten sie die glühenden Füße von sich gestreckt, stand schon eine eifrige Kellnerin an ihrer Seite. Etwas überrascht aber auch froh darüber, bestellten sie jeweils ein Glas Wasser zur Erfrischung und einen Cocktail, um das Angebot der Happy Hour nicht ungenutzt vorbeiziehen zu lassen.

Doch bevor die Kellnerin wieder verschwinden konnte, hielt Severus sie mit einem kleinen Räuspern auf und bestellte, unter den ungläubigen Augen von Remus, einen Schokoladen-Eisbecher. Severus grinste zufrieden in sich, das Eisessen hatten er und Lucius im gegenseitigen Wettkampf vervollkommnend und konnte getrost als stets erfolgreicher Schlag unter die Gürtellinie des Gegner gewertet werden._ ‚Mal sehen wie mein Mentor mit dem geweckten Jagdinstinkt eines anderen Werwolfs fertig wird.'_

Verwirrt über die Bestellung schwieg Remus. Seit wann aß Severus Eis und dann auch noch seine Lieblingssorte? Und was bedeutete dieses unheilvolle Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen?

„Ihr wart also gemeinsam auf einer Schule? Erzählt doch mal…" Mühsam versuchte der Buchhändler ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen. Er hatte nicht vor sich jetzt den ganzen Abend schweigend aus dem Blickduell der beiden Anderen herauszuhalten. Wäre er mit Remus allein hier, wäre Gesprächthema kein Problem, doch Remus musste ja unbedingt diesen Eisklotz mitschleppen.

Nach weiteren drei missglückten Versuchen ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen gab er entnervt auf und war fast glücklich, als die Kellnerin wiederkam um ihnen das bestellte zu bringen.

Zufrieden, beinahe liebevoll, blickte Severus auf die drei leicht geschmolzenen Schokoeiskugeln in dem eleganten Glasbecher. Ja, das war das passende Equipment, um Remus ein wenig zu necken. Angeschmolzenes Eis, ein Waffelröllchen zur Verzierung und bittersüßer Kaffeelikör, welcher ihn selbst ein wenig anheizen würde und zu dieser Delikatesse noch ein langstieliger silberner Löffel.

Sehnsüchtig glitt Remus Blick über die braunen leicht geschmolzenen Kugeln, das konnte Severus doch nicht machen, genüsslich ein Eis schlecken und ihn zusehen lassen?

Oh doch, und wie er das konnte, andächtig tauchte der Löffel in die kühle Masse ein und erhob sich mit seiner braunen Fracht empor, sehnsüchtig und mit im Mund zusammenlaufenden Wasser folgte Remus dem Essbesteck mit bettelnden Augen bis es von zwei bleichen Lippen umschlossen wurde.

Remus schluckte trocken, ehe sein Blick hinauf zu zwei schlangengleich blitzenden Augen huschte. Verflucht! Severus hatte es nicht darauf angelegt seine Geschmacksnerven zu reizen, sondern etwas viel weiter unten gelegenes, das auch sofort ansprang. Gleich dem Pawlowschen Hund, der das Glöckchen läuten hörte.

Abermals tauchte der Löffel in die braune Masse, wählte diesmal mit Bedacht eine Gegend aus in der der zähflüssige Likör floss. Willenlos folgte Remus wieder mit Blicken dem silbernen Essbesteck und hätte fast erschrocken gefiept als ein schmales Rinnsal des Likörs den Löffelstil entlang schlich. Doch Severus schien das nicht zu stören. Genüsslich nahm er das Eis vom Löffel und leckte dann, die Augen trügerischerweise auf die tanzende Menge gerichtet, den Stil ab. Fast liebkosend wand sich die agile Zunge um den silbernen Stiel und entlockte Remus ein sehnsüchtiges Winseln, das, so hoffte jener, bei dem Geräuschpegel um sie herum ungehört bleiben würde. Die hämisch nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkel seines Foltermeisters widerlegten die Vermutung.

Nervös lehnte Remus sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte in die Sterne um sich von Severus abzulenken. Er betrachtete die Motten, die um das sanfte Licht der Gaslaternen flatterten und lauschte den Bässen, die von der Bühne hinter ihm zu ihnen drangen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Re?" Hilflos lächelnd nickte Remus seinem besorgten Freund neben sich zu, der von der kleinen Show an ihrem Tisch wohl noch nichts mitbekommen hatte. Kein Wunder, er war viel zu beschäftigt, die Ananasscheibe seines Cocktails zu verdrücken, ohne sich zu bekleckern, als das ihm Severus' Show mit dem Titel Wie bringen wir einen Werwolf in Verlegenheit? aufgefallen wäre.

Wieder rann ein Schauer Remus Rücken hinab, als er leicht saugende Geräusche von seinem ehemaligen Kollegen vernahm. Verdammt, Severus wusste, dass niemand das hören würde, außer die sensiblen Ohren eines Werwolfs. Jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, Severus WUSSTE was er tat. Gepeinigt vergrub Remus seine Hacken in die weiche Erde unter seinen Füßen und lächelte Jack verkrampft zu, der jetzt auch verdammt trocken schluckte, als er Severus Zeremonie gewahr wurde.

„Ehm entschuldigt mich mal eben, ich muss mal kurz für kleine Leseratten."

Schockiert sah Remus seinem flüchtenden Freund nach. Das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein… wie konnte er ihn in einer solchen Situation allein hier lassen? Und auch sein kleiner stets vorhandener Wolfsschweif schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben und machte sich eigenständig. Fluchend schlug Remus seine Beine übereinander auch wenn er so die sensibelste Stelle seines Körpers quetschte. Doch das geschah dem verräterischen Stück Fleisch nur recht.

Schnell winkte er noch die vorbeieilende Kellnerin herbei um eine kleine Auszeit zu erhaschen und sich einen neuen Cocktail zu bestellen. Er wählte den mit den meisten Eiswürfeln aus, denn er hatte eine Abkühlung bitter nötig.

Die nächsten Minuten hielt er sich vorbildlich und ignorierte Severus und sein Spiel mit dem Eis meisterlich. Doch man sollte den Slytherin nicht unterschätzen, das hatte er von Severus vor vielen Jahren persönlich gelernt und musste diese Lektion jetzt schmerzhaft wiederholen, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich das Beste bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Ein Geräusch so leise das Remus es eher ahnte als hörte drang an die empfindlichen Ohren. Hatte er sich das jetzt eingebildet? Vorsichtig wagte er einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber zu Severus und bereute diese unbedachte Handlung sofort. Denn zwischen den bleichen Lippen seines schwarzhaarigen Gottes verschwand gerade das kleine eigentlich als Verzierung gedachte Waffelröllchen. Ganz langsam verführerisch knackte und splitterte die Backware zwischen den blassroten Lippen. Regelrecht schmerzhaft presste Remus die Beine enger zusammen. Und ein gefluchtes „Verdammt Severus – lass das!" verließ seinen Mund und wurde mit einer fragenden gehobenen Augenbraue quittiert.

„Wenn sie auch aufs Töpfchen müssen Lupin, dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, ich komme auch gut allein klar."

Mit einem wütenden Knurren leerte Remus sein Cocktailglas und starrte Jack mit grimmigem Blick entgegen, als sich dieser wieder zu ihnen gesellte und ihm einen Versöhnungscocktail spendierte.

..ooOoo..

Eineinhalb Stunden nach Mitternacht war Remus durch diverse Cocktails soweit milde gestimmt und abgekühlt das Jack ihn Stützenderweise die Landstraße heimwärts bugsieren musste. Etwas, das den jungen Buchhändler ziemlich den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, denn sein Freund wog doch etwas mehr als eine Kiste Bücher.

Missbilligend beobachtete der Tränkemeister diesen Trauerzug von hinten. Schon den Abend über hatte er erstaunt verfolgt, wie der Gryffindor sich durch die Liste der Cocktails probiert hatte, doch einen Kommentar hatte er sich verkniffen, der Mann war alt genug um zu wissen was er vertrug und was nicht. Aber offenbar hatte er unbemerkt die Verträglichkeitsgrenze überschritten und musste jetzt von seinem Freund heim geschleift werden. Wieder gab Jack ein geschafftes Schnaufen von sich. Scheinbar fing Remus jetzt auch noch an langsam wegzudösen. Innerlich schüttelte Severus den Kopf, ehe er sich an Jack wandte. „Kommen Sie, geben Sie ihn mir."

Dankbar und erleichtert nickte ihm der Strubbelkopf zu und Severus schlang einen Arm um Remus Taille und legte sich dessen linken Arm über die Schulter. Zum Glück war es noch nicht nötig den Brünetten zu tragen, da er noch gleichmäßig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

Remus vernebelter Verstand merkte derweil, dass es Severus war der ihm im Arm hielt und schlang seinen Arm etwas fester um den Slytherin, was diesen ein wenig optimistischer stimmte was den Heimweg anbelangte, denn so hatte er es leichter Remus zu leiten. Mit gerümpfter Nase nahm der Tränkemeister den Alkoholgeruch war, der von diesem ausging, aber auch den Duft der zu Remus Person selbst gehörte. Ein Duft der sich nicht beschreiben ließ. Die einzigen Worte die einigermaßen passten waren „warm" und „anschmiegsam", und entlockten dem Wolf in seinem Inneren ein sinnliches Knurren und Severus verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel als seine animalische Seite ihre Gefühle kundtat.

Sie hatten den Großteil ihres Heimweges bereits geschafft als die Müdigkeit Remus endgültig besiegte und die schweigsame Truppe kurz innehalten ließ. Kurz sprachen sich die beiden Männer ab und Jack nahm seinen Freund, nach Severus Hilfestellung, Huckepack und übergab dem Tränkemeister seinen Rucksack.

‚_Warum trabe ich eigentlich so treudoof neben diesen beiden Verrückten her? Ach ja, Remus hat den Hausschlüssel. Wenigstens bin ich jetzt den Alkoholgeruch los_.' Severus zog befreit die frische Nachtluft ein und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er einen missbilligenden Blick auf den Rucksack mit den skurrilen Anhängern in seinen Händen warf. Wie konnte sich ein erwachsener Mann so etwas an den Rucksack hängen? Gott, er hätte dann doch lieber noch eine Stunde diesen schlafenden Gryffindor durch die Prärie getragen als diesen Alptraum aus Stoff.

..ooOoo..

Nachdem die Beiden den friedlich schlafenden Braunhaarigen eine Viertelstunde später die kleine Treppe hoch bugsiert und auf sein Bett gelegt hatten, machte sich Jack, noch leicht keuchend von dem anstrengenden Weg, daran, Remus die Schuhe auszuziehen und ihn notdürftig zu entkleiden. Derweil öffnete Severus das Fenster, damit der Rauch der Zigaretten und des Alkohols, welcher immer noch in ihren Sachen hing, sich verzog und am Morgen nicht in dem Zimmer hing. Remus würde genug mit einem Kater zu kämpfen haben, auch wenn er jetzt friedlich lächelnd vor sich hinträumte. Kopfschütteln über diese Leistung des Gryffindors zog er die orangen Übergardinen vor, um ihn wenigstens vor der grellen Morgensonne zu schützen. Dann ließ er Jack mit seinem Angebeteten alleine und ging ins Bad. Er hatte für heute weiß Gott genug den Samariter gespielt.

Als Severus den Raum verlassen hatte, öffnete Jack vorsichtig das weiße Hemd von Remus und streifte es über dessen Schultern. Kurz hob er ihn sanft an und entfernte das verschwitze Kleidungsstück. Der Anblick von Remus entblößtem Oberkörper mit den Narben ließ ihn einen Moment innehalten. Zögernd berührte er eine der Narben, dann blickte er in das mondbeschienene Gesicht des Älteren. Remus sah wunderschön aus, seine Wangen waren durch den Alkohol gerötet und die Lippen im Schlaf leicht geöffnet. Geistesabwesend legte Jack das Hemd zusammen und ließ seinen Blick über diesen sinnlichen Körper vor ihm gleiten. Wie so oft spürte er dieses Verlangen, das sich in seiner Lendengegend bemerkbar machte, sobald er Remus so genau mustern konnte. Mit einem Lächeln über seine Schwäche nahm er die dünne Decke, die am Fußende lag und deckte Remus vorsichtig zu.

Der angetrunkene Braunhaarige spürte die warme weiche Decke und fing gleich an sich auf die Seite zu drehen um sich in die Decke zu kuscheln. Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen murmelte er ein liebevolles „Sev…"

Jack saß wie vom Blitz getroffen auf der Bettkante und blickte in das verträumte Gesicht vor ihm. Er wusste zwar, das Remus seinen alten Mitschüler liebte, aber dieses geflüsterte Wort hatte ihn wie ein Tritt in die Magengrube getroffen. Zitternd stand er auf und verließ leise das dunkle Zimmer. Draußen sah er gerade noch den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Handtuch um den Hals die Treppe zum Dachzimmer hinauf gehen und ballte wütend eine Faust. _‚Remus gehört mir. Du kannst nicht einfach so mal hier auftauchen und denken das ich kampflos das Feld räume.'_

..ooOoo..

Klappernd kam die Zahnbürste auf der schmalen Badkonsole zum Liegen. Severus schälte sich aus dem feuchten Duschtuch, das seine schmalen Hüften umschloss und zog sich ein Paar frischer Boxershorts und die schwarze Leinenhose, die hier im Haus gern zu tragen pflegte, über. Dann warf er das Handtuch zum Trocknen über die Leine zwischen Duschkabine und Badewanne, ehe er das kleine Dachfenster abkippte. Vom Ort her konnte er die Kirchenglocken zum Gebet rufen hören und frischer Wind schlug ihm von draußen entgegen. Nichtsdestotrotz würde es wieder ein warmer Tag werden, denn schon jetzt war der Himmel strahlend blau und die Schwalben zogen hoch oben ihre Kreise.

Leise öffnete Severus die Badtüre und begab sich hoch in seine Kammer. Soweit er das heute Morgen mitbekommen hatte stand Jacks Kawasaki noch in der Toreinfahrt. Also musste dieser Potter-Verschnitt noch im Hause sein und in einer Ecke friedlich schlummern. Wer weiß, vielleicht sogar in Remus Bett, auch wenn der Gryffindor gestern nicht danach ausgesehen hatte, als wäre da noch Energie für etwaige sportliche Einlagen. Außerdem schien er Jack nicht mit solchen Augen zu sehen.

Eines war jedoch klar: Remus würde heute einen gewaltigen Kater haben nach den Cocktails zu schließen, durch die er sich gestern ‚getestet' hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal als düsterer Meister der Zaubertränke von seiner angenehmeren Seite zeigen und ein kleines ‚Kopfschmerzmittel' für den Geplagten zusammenstellen?

..ooOoo..

Mit dröhnendem Kopf erwachte Remus geraume Zeit nach Severus. _‚Nur nicht die Augen öffnen'_ Er kannte diesen Schmerz, der sich dann in sein Hirn brannte nur zu gut. Seufzend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und blieb noch einen Moment liegen, dann stutzte er. _‚War das eben die Tür?' _

Ein frischer Windhauch strich über sein Gesicht. Zögernd öffnete Remus ein Auge einen Spalt. _‚Was?'_ Verwundert öffnete er nun beide Augen und schaute sich um. Sein Raum war in ein leichtes orangenes Licht gehüllt, was daher rührte, das seine Übergardinen zugezogen waren und ihn vor der grellen Morgensonne schützten. Die Gardinen tanzten im frischen Wind, der von draußen hereinkam und ihn langsam munter kitzelte und… „Severus" liebevoll strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die kleine Phiole, welche er soeben neben seinem Kopfkissen entdeckt hatte.

Mit zittrigen Fingern entkorkte er das gläserne Gefäß und führte es an den Mund, mit einem bitteren Geschmack ran die violette Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Mussten alle von Severus Tränken so widerlich schmecken? Vorsichtig legte er die zerbrechliche Phiole auf seinen Schreibtisch und schälte sich aus der Hose vom Vortrag. Flink hatte er sie, genau wie seine Boxershorts, in den Wäschekorb am Fenster gestopft und riss nun selbiges auf um ordentlich zu lüften. Genüsslich und nackt wie Gott ihn schuf reckte er sich in der Morgensonne und verfolgte, wie sich die Kopfschmerzen langsam aber sicher auflösten. Es war wirklich fantastisch die Sonne und den Wind auf der nackten Haut zu spüren und es war in dem Fall wirklich gut, dass niemand in der Nähe oder gar gegenüberwohnte, so dass er sich diese Wohltat nicht verkneifen musste. Und noch besser, dass er Freunde hatte, die sich seiner gestern angenommen hatten, denn in seinem benebelten Zustand wäre er unter Garantie nicht ohne Hilfe in sein Bett gekommen... aber das war ja nicht seine, sondern ganz eindeutig Severus' Schuld - immerhin hatte er ja mal wieder seinen Charme spielen lassen_. ‚Und ich bin ihm auf den Leim gegangen.' _Grinsend wandte er sich vom Fenster ab, schnappte sich frische Sachen und verschwand im Bad.

Barfuss und in ein frisches T-Shirt und frische, beige Hosen gekleidet tapste Remus geraume Zeit später die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Unten hörte er jemanden in der Küche werkeln und er hoffte, dass er etwas zum Frühstück ergattern konnte. Im Wohnzimmer fand er, nicht ganz überraschend, Jack. Dieser pellte sich gerade mit völlig zerzausten Haaren, sich die müden Augen reibend und nur in Boxershorts gekleidet aus seiner Decke auf der Couch.  
Fröhlich trällerte Remus ihm ein ‚Guten Morgen' entgegen und half ihm dabei, sich aus der Decke zu entwirren.  
"Hmm… wie kommt es, dass du so munter bist? Müsstest du nicht eigentlich winselnd mit 'nem fetten Kater im Bett liegen und halbtot sein?" Grummelnd zog Jack nun auch das zweite Bein aus der anhänglichen Decke und setzte sich vollends auf.

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich in Remus Gesicht breit. „Oh, Sev kennt da ein kleines Wundermittel…", dann ging er mit einem betont glücklichen Lächeln in die Küche, um etwas Leckeres zu finden, das diesen widerlichen Geschmack, der jeden von Severus' Tränken innewohnte, endlich aus seinen Mund vertrieb. In der Wohnstube ließ er einen Mann zurück, der ihn mit herabgesackter Kinnlade nachsah. _‚Wundermittel? Ein Wundermittel, das einen so glücklich und befreit lächeln lässt? Hab ich etwas verpasst? Severus ist doch gestern zum Schlafen hoch unters Dach…'_

Severus stand unterdes in der Küche kochte für alle Bewohner des kleinen Cottage Kaffee und toastete ein paar Brötchen, die er am Vortag noch aus dem Gefrierschrank geholt hatte – um seine Füße schlich die kleine Katze und maunzte fröhlich, als er sich hinunter beugte, um die hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. _‚Ja, wir haben da etwas gemeinsam mein Kleiner. Massagen sind etwas Schönes.'_

„Danke für die kleine Starthilfe heute Morgen, Severus." Remus war neben ihn an den Kühlschrank getreten und suchte irgendetwas, was sich nach längerem Wühlen als ein Glas Schokoladencreme heraus stellte.

Severus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, brummte etwas Undefinierbares auf Remus' Dank und warf dem völlig zerzausten Buchhändler, der in die Küche getapst kam einen düsteren Blick zu. Den schien das nicht zu stören, denn er ließ sich in Boxershorts und dem viel zu kurzen T-Shirt am Tisch nieder und bediente sich am Kaffee und den warmen Brötchen. So könnte er täglich in den Tag starten, vielleicht hatte Remus ja noch platz für einen weiteren Bewohner.

..ooOoo..

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag der Tränkemeister auf seinem Bett und kraulte das kleine schnurrende Pelzknäul auf seinem Bauch. Die Katze war ihm, nachdem Remus zusammen mit Jack das Haus verlassen hatte, um noch etwas einkaufen zu gehen, von der Küche bis hinauf in sein Zimmer gefolgt und hatte nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis er sich ihr gewidmet hatte. Vielleicht tat diese Auszeit ja mal ganz gut. Er war allein im Haus, konnte sich also dem Tierchen hingeben, ohne dass es seinem Image schadete. Auch die Schülertränke und Aufsätze konnte er später noch korrigieren, obwohl es ihm schon vor der Einfältigkeit seiner Schüler graute.

„Hey mein Kleiner halt still…" Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, um den kleinen Stubentiger anzusehen, der genüsslich seine Krallen in das Fleisch unter ihm grub und, das fand der Tränkemeister viel schlimmer, mit seinem Schwanz hin und her schwang und seinen empfindlichen Bauch kitzelte.

„Halt den Schwanz still oder du fliegst runter!" Ein kleines Glucksen stahl sich seine Kehle empor, als das schnurrende Tier nicht im Traum daran dachte, auf den Körper zu hören, an dem die liebkosenden Finger hingen.

Zwei Etagen tiefer vor der Haustür ließ Remus schnaufend seine Einkaufstüten sinken und suchte in seinen Taschen nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel, der wie immer die Gewohnheit besaß nach ganz unten zu rutschen. Als er ihn schließlich mit zwei Fingern herausangeln konnte und die Tür aufschloss hielt er inne. Von oben drang ein weiches tiefes angenehmes Lachen an sein Ohr. Genießerisch blieb er in der Tür stehen und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen, denn das war es doch was er immer wollte. Ein Häuschen im Grünen, einen Mann den er liebte und ein Haustier. So gesehen war sein Leben doch jetzt fast perfekt.

Aber eben nur fast, denn der Mann den er liebte, liebte ihn nicht. Und das Haustier war nicht eines, sondern genauso genommen drei. Eine streunende Katze, die Severus offenbar lieber als ihn kraulte, und zwei verrückte Eulen. Seufzend kickte er seine Schuhe in die Ecke, schloss mit einem gezielten Tritt die Haustüre und begab sich dann in die Küche um auszupacken.

tbc.

Hanni noch mal nen Keks hinhält und das Lockmittel auch mal bei Severin und den anderen heimlichen Lesern probier


	16. Gefühle

**Eiskugel **– Du findest meine Story genial… hmm nö das ist das erste Mal das ich das von dir höre… liegt es an deiner Nebenrolle im letzten Kapitel? (grins) Danke für das liebe Review ich lese gern, das jemanden meine Story gefällt, weil ich auch mein Herz drangehängt hab.

**Ashumaniel **– Ja Severus is einfach sexy, da kann man sich einfach nicht entziehen ;D Aber keine Angst in diesem Kapitel geht es Severus mal an den Kragen…

**Hanni –** Keine Angst Jack hat selbst ein Dach übern Kopf, es war nur so ein Gedanke, wer träumt denn nicht davon jeden Tag sein Essen vor sie Nase gesetzt zu bekommen? Neue Kapitel kommen immer freitags keinen Tag früher und keinen Tag später… außer das nächste Mal…

Tja und wenn du willst das langsam Bewegung in die Beziehung der beiden kommt, ich glaube da dürfte dieses Kapitel dich ein wenig besänftigen.

**furikakeru **– (Bisquittrolle genüsslich mampf) So so kein Schwarzleser, sondern Neuling... (dir in die Augen schaut und merkt wie eckig sie nach all den Kapiteln sind) Okay ich will das dann mal gelten lassen schon wegen dem leckeren Kuchen XD

So warum Neville Nachhilfe bekommt – ich dachte mir, man lernt nie aus im Leben und da keines der magischen Geschöpfe nach Voldemorts Tod ausgestorben is (auf Remus blickt und Gott dafür dankt) muss er eben endlich mal lernen wie man mit den Irrwichten, Werwölfen, Dementoren etc. fertig wird.

**..ooOO 15. Kapitel – Gefühle OOoo..**

Auch an diesem Septembertag schien die Sonne schon am frühen Morgen vom azurblauen Himmel auf sie herab. Deswegen hatten die beiden Männer ihr Frühstück kurzerhand nach draußen auf die Terrasse verlegt und genossen noch die letzten kühlen Morgenwinde, ehe sich die Luft zu sehr erwärmte und sie ins Haus flüchten mussten.

In Gedanken versunken tauchte Remus seinen kleinen Teelöffel in das Honigglas, drehte ihn drei vier Mal und zog ihn heraus, um ihn gleich darauf über seiner Brötchenhälfte zu positionieren und zuzusehen, wie sich die zähflüssige, goldene und unglaublich süße Masse auf der Semmel verteilte. Als genug der goldenen Flüssigkeit herab getropft war, drehte er den Löffel noch einmal kurz um die eigene Achse und streckte ihn in den Mund, um ihn genüsslich mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten und abzuschlecken.

Severus hatte die Prozedur über den Rand des Tagespropheten hinaus beobachtet und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, manchmal kam ihm sein Vermieter wie ein unschuldiges Kind vor. Er war verträumt und naschte so gern, dass er scheinbar dann und wann einfach alles um sich herum vergaß. Hätte Remus nicht diese kindlich naive Ader, hätte er bestimmt nicht so unbedacht an diesem Löffel genuckelt, sondern sich für die kleine Eisattacke vor drei Tagen gerächt. Ein Grinsen huschte über seine von der Zeitung verdeckten Züge, als er an jenen Abend zurück dachte. Es hatte Spaß gemacht den Gryffindor leiden zu sehen. Als er jedoch Remus prüfenden Blick auf sich spürte, blätterte er eine Seite im Tagespropheten weiter und vertiefte sich wieder in die neuesten Meldungen vom Ministerium und den aktuellsten Gesetzesänderungen.

Remus Blick blieb an Severus hängen. Hatte er sich das eben eingebildet oder hatte sein ehemaliger Mitschüler wirklich gelächelt? Andererseits warum auch nicht, die letzten Tage waren überraschend friedlich verlaufen. Er selber hatte mehrere Nachhilfeschüler zu Besuch gehabt und mit ihnen und den Irrwichten im Keller geübt. Im Nachhinein hatten sie dann später oben in der Stube ihre Fehler oder Erfolge analysiert. Severus saß in dieser Zeit oft im Sessel vor dem Kamin oder kümmerte sich oben in der Dachkammer um die Tränke seiner Schüler oder vertrieb sich die Zeit mit dem Kreieren neuer Tränke. Remus grinste innerlich, als er an den gestrigen Nachmittag zurückdachte, als Severus, mal wieder auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer sitzend, sein Buch entnervt zugeschlagen hatte, weil einer seiner Nachhilfeschüler partout nicht verstehen wollte, wie er einen Irrwicht unschädlich machen konnte. Der Schüler war dann ob des lauten Knalles, den das Buch beim Zuschlagen von sich gab, fast mit einem Quicken an die Decke gesprungen.

Ein Läuten aus dem Inneren des Hauses ließ ihn aufhorchen. Etwas verwirrt sah er zu Severus hinüber und blickte ihn fragend an, denn er selbst erwartete keinerlei Besuch. Der Slytherin hatte verwundert die Zeitung sinken lassen und nein auch er erwartete keinen Besuch, nur eine Lieferung an Zaubertrankzutaten die er gestern via Eule bestellt hatte und die unmöglich heute eintreffen würde. Außerdem klingelten Eulen nicht an Haustüren. Als Remus jedoch keine Anstalten machte sich zu erheben, legte er seine Zeitung beiseite und begab sich ins Innere des Hauses, um den unbekannten Störenfried die Tür zu öffnen und ihn zum Teufel zu jagen. Was ihm auch äußert verlockend erschien, als er sah WER geklingelt hatte.

„Potter?"

„Professor Snape…" Verwirrt rückte der junge Mann seine Brille zurecht und blickte noch mal auf die Hausnummer neben der Tür. Little Hampton Street 15. Er war richtig. Also stimmte das, was Neville ihm erzählt hatte. Er hatte es dennoch nicht glauben können, selbst dann nicht, als Remus alter Steinkauz mit dem Brief bei ihm auf dem Fensterbrett gelandet war und Nevilles Worte bestätigte. Aber nun stand er tatsächlich vor ihm: Severus Snape. Und das in Muggelkleidung.

„Potter, vielleicht hätten sie sich überlegen sollen, was sie hier wollen, ehe sie klingeln, dann hätte ich in Ruhe meine Zeitung weiter lesen können." Ungeduldig trommelte Severus mit den Fingern an den Rahmen der Tür.

Schnell sammelte sich Harry, er war nicht mehr der aufbrausende Jugendliche von einst, der dem verhassten Tränkelehrer Paroli bieten musste. Es war ihm mittlerweile völlig gleich was selbiger von ihm hielt. „Ist Remus… ähm… Professor Lupin zu Hause?"

„Er ist auf der Terrasse, kommen Sie rein, Potter." Grummelnd trat Severus zurück in den Flur und ließ den Jungen herein.

‚_Das typische herablassende Benehmen wie eh und je. Zum Glück hat er diesmal auch ohne das lästige Sir meine Frage beantwortet.' _Harry streifte sich seine Turnschuhe ab und ließ sie neben Remus' auf den Boden plumpsen, ehe er sich umsah und mächtig schluckte. Neben Remus' alten Tretern standen fein säuberlich schwarze Lederschuhe, die eindeutig dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins gehörten. Darüber an der Garderobe hing auch ein fremder schwarzer Ledermantel, der zu edel wirkte als das er Remus gehören würde, die daneben baumelnde abgewetzte Cordjacke passte schon eher zu dem Werwolf. Irritiert blickte er Severus nach, der barfuss im Wohnzimmer verschwand. Harry zwinkerte kurz und kniff sich in den Arm, irgendwie kam ihm diese Situation ziemlich irreal vor. Als ob er ein Ehepaar besuchen würde.

So selbstverständlich wie Severus ihm vorausgegangen war folgte er ihm in Richtung Terrasse, wo sein Blick erst einmal auf den gemütlichen 2-Personen-Frühstückstisch fiel. Das war doch ein Traum, oder? Der Mann dort drüben, der sich eben im Schatten wieder in den Liegestuhl sinken ließ, war unter keinen Umständen sein verhasster Lehrer...

„Harry! Das ist eine Überraschung!" Remus sprang auf und zog den sprachlosen Jugendlichen in seine Arme.

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend…" murmelte Harry, ehe er den Freund seines Vaters herzlich umarmte. Nach dem Tode seines Paten war er dem ruhigen Werwolf näher gekommen und war nun ganz froh über den friedlichen und beratenden Pol in seinem Leben. Sirius war stets wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen, mit dem er gerne gescherzt hatte. Remus hingegen war eher ein Mann für ernste Lagen. Oft hatte er ihn um Rat ersucht, wenn es um Liebesdinge oder um Probleme im Alltag ging. Remus war mit seiner sensiblen Ader immer ein sehr guter Ratgeber gewesen. Doch der sanfte Wolf schien selber mit der Partnersuche nicht viel Erfolg zu haben, jedenfalls lebte er, mal abgesehen von dem alten Griesgram der fünf Meter weiterhin saß, alleine.

Harry seufzte und ließ sich in einen der weißen Gartenstühle gleiten, die am Tisch standen. Einen Moment blickte er ratlos auf die übrigen Brötchen und das angebrochene Honigglas, ehe er, ganz nach Art der Gryffindors, damit herausplatzte was ihn bedrückte.

„Sag mal wie hältst du es eigentlich mit diesem alten Griesgram alleine aus?"

Schmunzelnd glitt Remus Blick hinüber zu dem ‚Griesgram' und wieder zurück zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler. „Shhh… Werwölfe haben ein sehr gutes Gehör, Harry, besonders je näher der Vollmond kommt."

„Ups." Kam es nicht sehr überzeugend von dem Jungen-dessen-Prophezeiung-sich-nun-endlich-erfüllt-hatte und er zuckte zur Bekräftigung seiner Aussage gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Komm wir gehen in die Küche." Grinsend begann Remus ihr Frühstücksgeschirr zusammen zu sammeln und auf ein kleines Tablett zu stapeln, das er schließlich zusammen mit Harry in die kleine Küche brachte und dort auf den Tisch stellte.

Hungrig schnappte sich der Braunhaarige eine der übrig gebliebenen Semmeln und halbierte sie, ehe er seine Frage wiederholte. „Also, wie hältst du das aus?"

Harry das Honigglas entgegen schiebend setzte sich Remus und versuchte den Jüngeren zu erklären, wie seine gegenwärtige Situation aussah. Und am besten fing er mit der einfachen Wahrheit an: „Weißt du, ich hatte eigentlich nie etwas gegen Snape… Severus… im Gegenteil wir waren vor sehr langer Zeit sogar mal sehr nahe daran Freunde zu werden."

Erschrocken blickten ihm ein paar grüne Augen entgegen. „Wasss?"

Remus lehnt sich zurück nickte freundlich lächelnd „Ja, Sirius hingegen mochte Severus noch nie." Sinnierte er. „Das rührte aber daher, dass er seine schwarzmagische Verwandtschaft verabscheute und auch all die Leute mit denen sie verkehrten. Und unter denen waren nun mal auch die Snapes und Malfoys."

„Aber mein Vater hasste Snape doch auch." Verwirrt strich Harry sich etwas Honig auf eine seiner Brötchenhälften, ehe er das Glas wieder schloss.

„James war Sirius bester Freund und somit waren Padfoots Feinde auch seine Feinde."

„Und was heißt das jetzt? Versuchst du etwa mit Snape Freundschaft zu schließen?" Prüfend blickte Harry dem Mann gegenüber in die Augen, ehe er von dem Brötchen abbiss.

„Nein… er ist sehr viel verschlossener als damals, als wir uns kennen lernten. Ich bin schon froh, wenn wir gemeinsam miteinander auskommen - mehr kann ich wohl auch nicht erwarten nach allem, was passiert ist."

„Reicht doch auch, oder?" Auf diese Feststellung erntete Harry nur ein Schweigen und er ahnte Böses. Seit letztem Sommer wusste er, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer eher Männern hinterher blickte als Frauen. Sollte Snape der Typ Mann sein, der Remus Herz zum Hüpfen brachte? Wenn ja, steuerte der sanfte Mann auf eine Katastrophe zu. „Remus… bitte mach dich nicht unglücklich. Der Mensch der mit Snape auskommt, ohne Gefahr zu laufen vergiftet zu werden, der muss erst geboren oder besser gesagt gebastelt werden. Ich glaube kaum, dass das, was du dir wünscht zu realisieren ist."

Remus wehmütiges Lächeln bestätigte seine Vermutung, irgendetwas war hier im Busch und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel.

..ooOoo..

Als Harry ihn am späten Nachmittag wieder verlassen hatte, gönnte sich Remus erst einmal eine erfrischende Dusche. Die Schwüle des Tages klebte an seiner Haut und er sehnte sich nach einer Abkühlung. Ebenso hoffte er die Sorgen von sich waschen zu können. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er mit Harry über sein Problem mit Severus, oder besser mit seinen Gefühlen für Severus, gesprochen. Doch wirklich klüger war er auch nicht geworden, aber wenigstens hatte er jemanden gehabt, mit dem er alle Aspekte des Problems analysieren konnte, ohne Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, dass er zuviel von der magischen Welt preisgab.

Ein Donnergrollen ließ ihn zusammen fahren. Draußen entlud sich mal wieder eines der Hitzegewitter und spülte mit dem gewaltigen Platzregen die feuchtwarme Luft aus der Stadt. Severus würde sich sicherlich nicht darüber freuen, da er, wie Remus sich erinnerte, vor gut einer Stunde zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen war und jetzt bestimmt bis auf die Knochen durchnässt wurde. Vielleicht war es gut, dass er jetzt schon unter der Dusche stand, ehe Severus wiederkam und sie für sich beanspruchte.

..ooOoo..

Fluchend stiefelte Severus die Holztreppe in seine Dachkammer empor. Aus der offenen Tür in der ersten Etage hörte er die Dusche rauschen. Die würde er nachher auch brauchen können, doch erst einmal musste er die nassen Sachen vom Körper bekommen. Wieder einen gewaltigen Fluch ausstoßend ließ er die Zimmertür ins Schloss schnappen und schälte sich aus den nassen Hosen, die wie eine zweite Haut an ihm klebten und sich nur mühsam nach unten schieben ließen. Mit einem lauten Platschen kam das Stück Stoff auf dem Boden zu liegen und hinterließ dunkle Wasserflecken auf dem Parkett. Kaum hatte er das Hemd eben so abgestreift, als er die Sachen aufsammelte und sie hinab zum Bad trug.

..ooOoo..

Gedanken versunken stand Remus unter dem erfrischenden Wasserstrahl. Die sich weiter öffnende Tür bemerkte er nicht, ebenso wenig wie Severus das Bad betrat und ihn kurz musterte. Eigentlich wollte dieser nur seine nassen Sachen zum Trocknen aufhängen, aber als er Remus so nackt und verträumt da stehen sah, den Rücken ihm zu gedreht musste er einfach grinsen. „Schicker Hintern, Lupin!"

Remus wirbelte herum starrte Severus einen Moment lang an, aber als seine Sinne die Situation erfasst hatten, sprang er wie angestochen hinter die milchigtrübe Duschwand. „SAG MA, SPINNST DU ODER WAS? Du kannst doch nicht einfach hier rein schneien, während ich dusche!"

Severus ging gelassen zu der kleinen Leine zwischen Dusche und Badewanne und warf seine Sachen darüber. „Regen sie sich ab, Lupin. Ich wollte nur meine Sachen aufhängen. Außerdem haben sie nichts, was ich nicht kennen würde, also keine falsche Zier."

„Du hättest ja wenigstens anklopfen können!" grummelnd stellte Remus sich wieder unter den Wasserstrahl.

Severus warf noch einen genervten Blick hinüber zu dem grummelnden Mann und erblickte jedoch schon wieder dessen Kehrseite, während Remus sich genüsslich die Haare shampoonierte. Fasziniert beobachtete Severus einen Moment lang abwesend das Spiel der Wassertropfen, wie sie sich mit dem Schaum des Shampoos vereinigten, um dann sanft Remus Rücken hinunter zu wandern. Ebenso war es schön zu beobachten, wie sich bei jeder von Remus Bewegungen die Muskeln unter seiner braunen Haut abzeichneten. _‚Geschmeidig wie eine Katze, aber anhänglich wie ein Hund'_ Und vielleicht hätte er ihn noch ein Weilchen länger gemustert, hätten ihn die nächsten Worte von Remus nicht wieder in die Realität zurückkatapultiert.

„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen und mir weiter zuschaun? Hast du nicht was Besseres zu tun?" Mit wachsendem Unbehagen hatte Remus die Musterung seiner Kehrseite verfolgt und sah in diesem verbalen Angriff die einzige Möglichkeit Severus aus dem Bad zu bekommen, ehe dieser gewissen Anspannungen in seiner Lendengegend gewahr wurde. Warum mussten diese schwarzen Augen ihn auch immer wieder so um den Verstand bringen? Und warum hatte ihn der Andere mit diesen Augen fast seziert?

..ooOoo..

Bis in die Abendstunden gingen sich die beiden Männer eher unbewusst aus dem Weg. Remus kümmerte sich um die Vorbereitungen zum Abendessen, während Severus sein wohlverdientes Bad nahm und sich entspannt in der Badewanne zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. Hatte er früher niemals ein Bad genommen, sondern seine kostbare Zeit nur mit einem Sprung unter die Dusche gespart, so genoss er hier im Cottage dann und wann ein Bad zur Entspannung. Und so schwappte auch an diesem frühen Abend das Wasser gluckernd über seine verspannten Nacken- und Schultermuskeln.

Nachdenklich ließ er die letzten Wochen Revue passieren. Remus war wirklich ein interessanter Mann, nicht nur was seinen doch recht ansehnlichen Körper betraf, den er vorhin hatte bestaunen können. Nein, auch die Geduld, mit der er seine Schüler immer wieder bedachte, war fast schon unheimlich. Auch ihn, seinen eigentlich doch unliebsamen ehemaligen Mitschüler, bedachte er mit einer unvergleichlichen Sanftheit, Fürsorge und Neugier. Fast könnte man meinen, dass der Gryffindor mehr als nur seinen Körper anziehend fand und das hinter der Gastfreundlichkeit mehr steckte. Doch das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen… Andererseits schien auch Jack etwas zu spüren, sonst würde er sich nicht stets wie ein Fuchs um sie beide herumschleichen.

Gespannt lauschte er auf die Geräusche des Hauses. Dank seines sensiblen Werwolfgehörs und dem nahenden Vollmond hörte er den Gesuchten unten in der Küche umherlaufen und die Zutaten für das Abendbrot zusammensuchen. Ein Blick an die weiße schlichte Baduhr über der Wanne zeigte ihm, dass er aber noch mehr als genug Zeit hatte, um noch vor dem Abendessen an einem seiner neu entwickelten Tränke zu arbeiten. Diesbezüglich genoss er den Aufenthalt hier bei dem Gryffindor, in Hogwarts hatte er selten bis nie Möglichkeiten gehabt sich ausgiebig seinem Hobby zu widmen und an neuen Mixturen oder der Verbesserung bestehender Rezepturen zu arbeiten.

Mit allen Sinnen genoss er noch einmal das warme Nass um ihn herum, ehe er sich erhob und den Stöpsel zog, um das Wasser aus der Wanne zu entlassen. Schnell massierte er mit einem großen Badetuch seine entspannten Muskeln trocken und schlüpfte in trockene Hauskleidung. Sein Hemd und die Hose vom Ausflug tropften auf der Leine neben ihm noch immer fröhlich vor sich hin.

Wie neugeboren und völlig entspannt erklomm er die Holzstufen hinauf in sein Domizil, er war genau in der richtigen Stimmung, um jetzt noch ein wenig zu experimentieren.

..ooOoo..

Schnell nahm Remus den Topf mit der Tomatensauce vom Gas und stellte ihn auf einen Untersetzer daneben, damit ihm nichts anbrannte. Sein Blick wanderte über den bereits gedeckten Tisch und die dampfende Schüssel mit den Spaghetti. Das einzige was fehlte, war Severus. Sorgfältig legte er die weinrote Schürze zusammen und legte sie in das kleine Regal neben dem Herd, ehe er hinauf zum Dachzimmer stieg.

Leise trat er durch die offengelassene Tür in den Raum. Und blickte sich erstaunt um. Überall auf dem Boden lagen verstreut Pergamentrollen, die mit römischen Zahlen durchnumeriert waren. Inmitten des Chaos stand Severus mit einer weißen Schürze um den Bauch und arbeitete hochkonzentriert an einem offenbar ziemlich heiklen Trank, da jeder Spritzer aus dem blubbernden Kessel auf dem Arbeitstisch eine kleine Rauchwolke und ein kleines Loch hinterließ. Der große bronzene Kessel hielt dem Gebräu wohl auch nur stand, weil er magisch verstärkt und aufgerüstet war. Severus jedoch musste seinen Körper mit diesem hübschen weißen Stoff schützen.

Gerade war Severus dabei noch ein wenig Nießwurz zu seiner neuen Mixtur hinzugeben, als er dicht neben seinem Ohr Remus flüstern hörte „Unglaublich."

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und starrte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Gryffindors, den Trank für einen Augenblick vergessend. Zum ersten Mal nahm er die kleinen braunen Punkte in den schimmernden Whiskeyseen vor sich wahr und die ungeheure Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlten. Der Atem des Kleineren kitzelte ihn verführerisch an der Wange und flog dann und wann über seine Lippen.

Remus selbst versank geradezu in den schwarzen Augen, die ihn ein wenig anderes als sonst zu mustern schienen, bis Severus' etwas raue Stimme ihn aufschreckte.

„Ehm Lupin… was wollen Sie?" Aus Vorsicht vor diesen Augen und einer unvorhergesehenen Reaktion seiner Mixtur drehte sich der Tränkemeister wieder seinem Kessel zu und löschte die siedende Flüssigkeit mit wenigen wohldosierten Tropfen des Nießwurzes ab. Das Feuer ausmachend, drehte er sich wieder dem Störenfried zu, den Blick in die hypnotisierenden Augen strikt vermeidend. Was war des eben eigentlich gewesen? So wie ihn der Gryffindor angesehen hatte, konnte man meinen er habe plötzlich seinen alten Mut wieder gefunden und wollte ihn anbaggern. Wenn nicht, dann sollte er sich diesen Blick abgewöhnen, sonst würde ein Unglück geschehen.

„Abendessen." murmelte Remus nur leise, ehe er den Raum wieder verließ. _‚Verflixt was war das eben? Hätte Severus sich nicht abgewendet…'_

..ooOoo..

Nachdenklich schloss Remus das dünne Taschenbuch, das er von Jack vor ein paar Tagen bekommen hatte, und legte den Kopf zurück auf die Lehne des Sofas. Es war kein wirklich interessantes Buch gewesen, doch dafür konnte der Autor nicht wirklich etwas. Remus Interesse für Politik und Spionage hielt sich eben in Grenzen und war auch mit diesem Buch nicht wirklich erwacht. Froh, es dennoch schnell bewältigt zu haben, zog er seinen Notizblock und einen der im Supermarkt ergatterten Werbekulis zu sich heran und versuchte, das Gelesene kurz zu umreißen und einzuschätzen, damit Jack es seinen Kunden empfehlen oder ihnen abraten konnte. Doch so wirklich einfallen wollte ihm heute Abend nichts, darum gab er nach einigen Stichpunkten auf und schaute hinüber zu dem großen Tisch, an welchem er sonst mit seinen Nachhilfeschülern zu sitzen pflegte. Momentan hatte es sich Severus dort bequem gemacht und arbeite seinen wöchentlich Plan für die Vertretungslehrer aus. Neben ihm lagen bereits korrigierte Arbeiten und Vorträge seiner Schüler. Doch allzu zufrieden schien Severus mit diesen Arbeiten nicht zu sein, denn wenn Remus es von seinem Platz aus richtig erkennen konnte, zierte die Pergamente mehr Severus dunkelgrüne Tinte, als die von Schülern geforderte Schwarze. Genießerisch saugte Remus die gemütliche Atmosphäre, die sie umgab, auf. Das gleichmäßige Knarzen von Severus' Feder auf dem rauen Pergament, das glockenhelle Geräusch, wenn er die Feder in das Tintenfässchen tunkte, um sie wieder mit Tinte anzufüllen und das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin vor ihm.

‚_Wir haben früher öfter zusammen gesessen und so gearbeitet.'_ Ein freches Lächeln wanderte über sein Gesicht, als er sich an die gemeinsamen Abende in der Bibliothek erinnerte. Abende an denen sie nicht nur gelernt hatten. _‚In der Bibliothek war es auch, als wir beinahe den letzten Schritt gegangen und richtig miteinander geschlafen hätten. Tief hinten zwischen den Regalen, wo nie einer hinkam, außer er interessierte sich für die Geschichte der Zauberei. Doch es gab jemanden, der mir das Glück nicht gönnte: Lucius Malfoy. Wer sonst? Ob er mit dir wohl den letzten großen Schritt gewagt und sich vereinigt hat? Was hatte dieser Kerl, was ich nicht hatte? Was war es, das mir fehlte das du mir nicht einmal einen richtigen Kuss geschenkt hast, sondern deine Lippen immer nur verführerisch über meinen Körper hast wandern lassen?'_ Das eben noch freche Lächeln verwandelte sich unbemerkt von dem arbeitenden Tränkemeister in ein Trauriges. ‚_Ich sollte aufhören über so etwas nachzugrübeln'_

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, wenn das Objekt seiner Begierde vor seiner Nase saß und ihn keines Blickes würdigte, sondern fast schon besessen an den Stundenvorbereitungen seiner Vertretungslehrer schrieb. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sich Remus zur Seite rutschen, das er bequem auf der Sitzfläche zum Liegen kam und sich an die Lehne schmiegen konnte.

‚_Warum nimmst du mich nur als Störfaktor wahr, Severus. Dabei habe ich mich stets bemüht dir zu gefallen. Ich war so fixiert auf dich, dass ich die Annäherungsversuche meines besten Freundes nicht einmal wahrgenommen habe. Doch du hast nie gemerkt, dass ich mehr von dir wollte als die Streicheleinheiten und die prickelnden Treffen heimlich am See oder der Bibliothek. Lucius war nie so blind wie du, er merkte was ich für dich empfand und hat jede Möglichkeit genutzt mir eine reinzuwürgen. Immer wieder hat er demonstrativ einen Arm um dich gelegt, dir einen Kuss auf die Wangen oder die Lippen gehaucht oder mit dir gelacht. Hauptsache ich bekam mit, dass er dir näher stand als ich es jemals könnte, sei es als Freund oder in einer Beziehung. Dabei bin ich mir heute noch sicher, das er nur scharf auf deinen Körper war und stolz etwas zu besitzen was andere gern wollten.'_

„Lupin." Stirnrunzelnd blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Vermieter hinab, der scheinbar fern der realen Welt irgendwelchen Tagträumereien nachhing und auch bei seinem zweiten Versuch ihn anzusprechen nicht reagierte. Es war zwar ein schöner Anblick, den Kleinen so in die Kissen gekuschelt zu sehen und ihn ungeniert betrachten zu können, doch auch ein nackter Bauch und die gewinkelten und gespreizten Beine konnten seine Wut nicht besänftigen, die er empfand, wenn man ihn derartig ignorierte. „LUPIN!" polterte er schließlich ungehalten und freute sich diebisch, als Remus urplötzlich kerzengerade auf der Couch saß und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anblickte.

„Na endlich, reagieren Sie mal. Ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen, das heißt Sie müssten sich heute um den Kamin kümmern und ihn drosseln. Schlafen Sie gut…" Damit drehte er sich auf den Hacken um und verließ die Stube mit dem Stapel an Pergamenten, an denen er den Abend über gearbeitet hatte.

Remus blickte ihm eine ganze Weile sprachlos hinterher, ehe er sich auf die Seite drehte und wie eine Katze zusammenrollte. Den Blick auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin gerichtet, gestand er sich zum wohl hundertsten Male ein, dass seine Gefühle dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber immer mehr ins Trudeln gerieten und es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, ehe er sich dem Mann seiner Träume nähern würde. Entweder er verbrannte sich die Finger oder Severus ließ es geschehen und hieß ihn willkommen. Es sollte ja noch Wunder geben. Lange hielt er Severus bloße körperliche Anwesenheit nicht mehr aus, er brauchte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Doch nicht nur seine Empfindungen drohten überzuschwappen, auch Severus' gut gehütete Gefühlswelt sollte in dieser Nacht wieder anfangen ans Tageslicht zu drängen.

..ooOoo..

_Mit schwarzen Augen und, der Dunkelheit wegen, geweiteten Pupillen starrte Severus ins Dunkel seines Zimmers und lauschte angestrengt. Von unten drangen dann und wann seltsame Geräusche zu ihm herauf, die ihm stets eine Gänsehaut über die Arme laufen ließen. _

_Und da war es auch schon wieder: ein tiefes Knurren... 'Was ist das?' Geräuschlos glitt er aus dem Bett und war nur wenige Augenblicke zu seiner Tür hinaus geschlüpft und tastete sich die Treppe hinab ins mittlere Stockwerk. Schon nach der Hälfte der Stufen konnte er sehen, dass Remus Tür wie stets offen stand und ein blasser Lichtschimmer auf den Flur hinaus schien. Vorsichtig brachte Severus die letzten Stufen hinter sich und schlich näher. Nein, er war keineswegs neugierig, aber bei dem Lärm konnte ja keiner schlafen! Wieder ließ ein sehnsüchtiges Knurren einen Schauer seinen Rücken hinab in seine Lenden fließen. Was um alles in der Welt trieb Lupin da drinnen? Und wieso reagierte sein Körper derartig darauf? Behutsam lugte er um die Ecke in das fremde Zimmer. _

_Oh. 'Treiben' war der richtige Ausdruck für das was im Zimmer des Gryffindors von statten ging. Wann um alles in der Welt hatte Remus den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit nach Hause gebracht, der da stöhnend unter ihm zwischen den zerwühlten Laken lag? Etwas verwirrt blickte Severus auf die Szene vor sich. Der Schwarzhaarige lag rücklings unter dem Gryffindor, der sich mit den Armen neben ihm abgestützt hatte und gerade wieder ein Knurren von sich gab, das Severus' Beine in Pudding verwandelte, während andere Körperpartien an Konsistenz gewannen und ihn zu einer genaueren Musterung des aktiven Wolfes dort in dem Bett überredeten. _

_Remus zu betrachten lohnte sich wirklich. Der glänzende Schweiß auf der sonnengebräunten Haut, das Spiel seiner Muskulatur, während er sein Becken kreisen ließ und seinem Partner, der sich verschwitzt unter ihm vor Genuss wand, leiden ließ. Die Spannung seiner Gesäß- und Oberschenkelmuskeln, wenn er sich tief in dem anderen Mann vergrub. Die langen schlanken Beine, mit denen er sich auf dem Bett abstützte. Sein Keuchen und Knurren, das Severus selbst an den Rand seiner Beherrschung trieb. Die geröteten Wangen, die Haarsträhnen, die dem Brünetten im Gesicht hingen, die Unterlippe, in die er seine Zähne vergraben hatten und die Augen gekennzeichnet von animalischer Lust.   
Ein ähnliches Knurren stahl sich Severus Kehle empor, als er sah wie Remus seine Augen schloss den Kopf in den Nacken warf und ihm seine Kehle entblößte. Trocken schluckte er. Sämtliche Muskeln seines Mentors waren angespannt, er wirkte wie ein Bogen vor dem Schuss. Seine Kiefer traten deutlich hervor, als er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen endlich kam - Minuten nach seinem schwarzhaarigen Bettgenossen. _

_Atemlos zog Remus sich zurück, rollte sich zufrieden lächelnd zur Seite und blickte dem Beobachter im Türrahmen neugierig entgegen.  
Severus Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Handballen, als er einen Schritt in den Raum hinein trat. Der Fremde lag noch immer keuchend in den bunten Baumwolllacken und schien fernab der realen Welt. Lupin hingegen lag schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und sah ihm entgegen. Wusste er etwa was gerade in ihm vorging? Ahnte er, dass in ihm das pure Verlangen brodelte? Der brennende Wunsch, den eben noch dominanten Werwolf in seine Schranken zu verweißen und ihn selbst in Besitz zu nehmen, so dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging? Gierig knurrend schlich Severus auf das Bett zu, die golden schimmernden Iriden nicht aus den Augen lassend. Einer Raubkatze gleich krabbelte er lüstern auf das Bett und über den zierlichen Mann.  
Liebevoll ließ er seine blassen Hände über die wunderschön braune Haut von Remus Oberschenkeln gleiten und entlockte dem untenliegenden Wolf ein wohliges Schnurren. Doch sein Verlangen nach dem anderen verbot ihm jegliche weitere Verzögerung. Nachdrücklich ließ er seine Hände zwischen die trainierten Schenkel gleiten und drängte sie auseinander, ehe er sich nahm, was seiner Meinung nach ihm gehörte._

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wurde Severus zurück in die Gegenwart katapultiert. Keuchend und mit einer feinen Schweißschicht überzogen saß er in seinem Bett, vor seinem Auge noch immer das Bild des Braunhaarigen mit den lustverhangenen Augen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Herzschlag ließ das stete Pochen in der Mitte seines Körpers nicht so schnell nach._ ‚Verdammter Mist. Ich gebe ja zu das der Kleine einen scharfen Körper hat und es mir Spaß macht ihn dann und wann etwas zu provozieren, aber was sucht er jetzt bitteschön in meinen Träumen und dann noch in solchen? Die Zeiten als ich mich nach seinem Körper verzehrt hab, waren doch ein für alle Mal vorbei.'_

Wütend schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf_. ‚Andererseits muss ich zugeben, das die letzten 3 Monate hier, trotz der Situation in der ich stecke, nicht unbedingt die schlimmsten meines Lebens gewesen sind, etwas das maßgeblich Remus Verdienst ist.'_

Nachdenklich blickte er durch die kleine Dachluke hinaus in den blauschwarzen Himmel den kein Wölkchen trübte. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder ab und lief, geplagt von seinem inneren Konflikt, unruhig vor seinem Bett auf und ab, seine noch immer pochende Mitte ignorierend.

‚_Es gab einmal eine Zeit, da habe ich mich sogar auf unsere geheimen Treffen in der Bibliothek oder am See gefreut, doch da waren wir Kinder oder Jugendliche. Eine Beziehung kam für mich nie in Frage… und jetzt?'_ Grollend schlug der Tränkemeister seine Faust gegen einen der Stützpfeiler seines Himmelbettes. _'Daran ist nur dieser Werwolfsbiss schuld! Remus bedeutet mir nichts und hat mir auch nie etwas bedeutet. Ok, vielleicht wollte ich ihn mal als eine Art Vertrauten und damals war ich auch scharf auf ihn, aber da waren es die Hormone eines Teenagers. Und heute… ist es dieser Jagdinstinkt des Wolfes! Ja genau, das muss es sein.'_

Ausgelaugt ließ er sich wieder in die warmen Bettlaken sinken. Seufzend wendete er die Bettwäsche, um die kühlere Seite zu spüren. Es würde zu nichts führen, wenn er sich jetzt weiter den Kopf zerbrach. Erleichtert nahm er die frische Seite seiner Satinbettwäsche wahr, die seine noch immer brennende Haut abkühlte. Er würde sich auf keinen Fall Erleichterung verschaffen. Nicht bei den Gedanken wer ihn in diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte – das wäre einfach erniedrigend.

Eines stand jedoch fest. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er brachte Remus ganz offensichtlich aus dem Konzept und auch selbst schien langsam die Kontrolle zu verlieren. _‚Es ist besser, das Ganze hier und jetzt zu beenden. Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.'_ Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er einigermaßen beruhigt ein.

tbc.

**ACHTUNG**

(sich leise räuspert) Ehm ich getrau es mich ja fast gar nicht zu sagen, aber…. (verlegen schau und dann auf die Koffer hinter sich deutet) … (Schildchen aufhängt)

**Autor im Urlaub!**

**Story wird am 01. September mit dem Kapitel „Ein Gewitter zieht auf" fortgesetzt.**

Bitte bitte nicht lynchen und mich dann verlassen – die Story geht weiter! (das Licht in der Reviewbox anlässt, sowie Kekse & Saft bereit stellt und einige weiche Kissen auslegt) Bitte geduldet euch ein wenig…

Viele liebe Grüße und Knuddel-Attacken sendet euch eure LonlyAngel


	17. Charakter Jack

**Name:**

Jack McLain

**Beruf:**

Jack ist nach Schulabschluss von Schottland nach England ausgewandert, um dort Englisch und Literatur zustudieren. Nach dem Diplom arbeitete er in einer Londoner Buchhandlung und ist nach einem halben Jahr zusammen mit Remus in die Stadt umgezogen, in der Remus ein altes Cottage von seinem Freund Sirius geerbt hatte. Zusammen haben sie einen Sommer lang selbiges Cottage restauriert, ehe der ortsansässige Buchhändler verstarb und Jack dessen Laden übernahm. Dann zog er direkt in die Stadt in die Dachgeschosswohnung einer alten Dame.

**Alter:**

29

**Größe: **

Exakt so groß wie Severus und damit etwas größer als Remus

**Haare:**

Jack besitzt braune streichholzkurze Haare, welche von Natur aus glatt, aber extrem widerspenstig sind. Er bringt sie immer mit einem kleinen Klecks Gel in Form, mag es aber nicht wenn die Haare zu hart und verklebt, das er anderen damit die Augen ausstechen kann.

**Augen:**

Seine Augenfarbe variiert zwischen moosgrün und braun. Die etwas rundlichen und somit leicht kindlich naiv wirkenden Augen sind umrahmt von schwarzen Wimpern.

**Gesicht:**

Jacks Gesicht ist etwas länglich mit energischem Kinn. Er hat relativ kleine Ohren mit einem Leberfleck am rechten Ohrläppchen. Er beherrscht meisterhaft den lausbubenhaften Schmollmund, kombiniert mit seinen unschuldigen Augen eine perfekte Waffe.

**Haut:**

Er hat ziemlich helle Haut mit zarten Sommersprossen im Gesicht, welche er allerdings hasst und deswegen die Sonne meidet, um sie nicht noch mehr an Tageslicht zu locken.

**Statur/Körper:**

Jack hat lange schmale Hände mit ebenso langen Fingern, er wirkt manchmal etwas schlaksig bewegt sich aber nicht etwa ungeschickt, wie man es ihm auf dem ersten Blick zutrauen würde, sondern gekonnt selbstsicher. Stolz ist er darauf das er keine Haare auf Stellen hat wo sie nicht hingehören. Leichter Haarwuchs auf den Unterarmen.

**Kleidungsstil:**

Er mag keine elegante Kleidung, er fühlt sich darin einfach nicht wohl, was wohl daran liegt das er ziemlich ungezwungen in den schottischen Highlands aufgewachsen ist. Er bevorzugt praktische Kleidung mit Bewegungsfreiheit, die dennoch seine Vorzüge gekonnt unterstreicht.

**Hintergrund:**

Jack ist in einem kleinen Dorf in den schottischen Highlands aufgewachsen. Seine Eltern sind sehr bodenständige Menschen. Sein Vater betreibt, neben seiner Schafszucht, eine kleine Whiskeybrennerei, während Jacks Mutter mit Leib und Seele Hausfrau ist. Seine Mutter war es auch, die ihm die Liebe zu Büchern vererbt hat. Jack hat noch einen großen Bruder namens Steven, der verheiratet ist und mit seiner Frau und seinen kleinen 4-jährigen Sohn noch immer im gleichen Dorf wohnt in dem er auch geboren wurde.

Seit seinem 16. Lebensjahr weiß Jack von seiner sexuellen Orientierung, damals war er in den Sohn einer Nachbarin verliebt, der ist allerdings inzwischen verheiratet und Vater von drei Töchtern und zwei Söhnen.

Jacks erster Freund war ein ziemlich egoistischer Techniker für Computer und deren externen Geräten. Dieser Mann hat ihm nur solange Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt bis er mit ihm geschlafen hatte, dann hat er Jack wegen eines anderen naiven Jungen verlassen und via Mail mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Das ist auch der Grund weswegen er auf Severus etwas aggressiv reagiert, der Slytherin erinnert ihn zu sehr an seinen Ex und Jack hat Angst das es Remus so ergeht wie ihm. Außerdem ist er eifersüchtig auf Severus, weil Remus Liebe diesem kühlen Mann gilt und nicht ihm.

**Charakter:**

Jack ist der perfekte Gryffindor - lebenslustig und trägt sein Herz auf der Zunge. Er hat kein Problem andere direkt, und ohne um den heißen Brei zureden, in die Schranken zu verweisen, was ihm nicht immer Freunde macht. Außerdem ist er extrem wissbegierig und versucht alle Geheimnisse zu lüften, seien es nun welche in Büchern oder die seiner Freunde. Jack geht gern auf fremde Menschen zu und unterhält sich mit ihnen. Er ist der perfekte Geschichtenerzähler und versucht somit bei jeder Gelegenheit Kindern das Lesen von Büchern nahe zubringen.

**Sonstiges:**

Jack isst für sein Leben gern und nimmt trotzdem nicht zu, da er außerhalb des Buchladens ein sehr lebenslustiger und unternehmungsfreudiger Mensch ist. Kochen kann er leider nicht besonders gut, doch zum Überleben reicht es und er hat einen robusten Magen. Er freut sich immer riesig, wenn Remus ihn zum Essen einlädt.

Jack's Schwachstelle sind Vögel, er fürchtet besonders die nachtaktiven Gattungen. Somit ist der einzige Horrorfilm, der ihn wirklich um den Schlaf bringt Hitchcocks „Die Vögel".

Er liebt die städtische Disco „Blue Eden", wo er und Remus gern gesehene Gäste sind.

Er reagiert allergisch darauf, wenn jemand ihn nach dem Motto „Das verstehst du eh nicht" behandelt, weil sein großer Bruder das meist getan hat.

Ansonsten hat er eine Narbe am rechten Unterschenkel, die von dem Versuch ein Schaf seines Vaters als Reittier umzudressieren stammt – damals war er Sieben.

Das einzige was er fast so sehr hasst wie seine Sommersprossen ist seine Lesebrille.


	18. Ein Gewitter zieht auf

**Hanni & teddy172** – So ich bin wieder da… und völlig auf review-Entzug. Ich hoffe das dieses Kapitel die lange Wartezeit wert war und das hier mir eine kleine Feedback-Dosis zukommen lasst. Vielen lieben Dank! (Kekse reicht)

**IcyB – **die IcyB von Liebe mit Hindernissen? (umfall) (gerührt is) Danke für die liebe Review ich bin ganz platt (dich nur mit großen Augen anstarr)

**Furikakeru – **Ich freu mich wenn meine ‚wärmeren' Szenen wie dieser Traum gut ankommen. Die bereiten mir nämlich die größten Magenschmerzen. Es ist gar nicht so leicht Gefühle in Worte zu fassen und ich zieh vor jedem anderen Autor den Hut. Wer der Schwarzhaarige in dem Traum war? Nun ja vielleicht will Severus Unterbewusstsein ihn ja einen Wink mit der Leitplanke geben…

**Severin **– Du kannst von der Story nicht genug bekommen? Gut das ich sie nur wohldosiert rausschicke immer ein Kapitel pro Woche. (lach) Aber vor diesem Kapitel brauch es dich nicht zu gruseln. Ob Severus sich aus dem Staub macht oder nicht liegt allein an ihm – ich versuch nur ihn so darzustellen das er glaubhaft rüberkommt – ich bin also machtlos bei diesem Mann.

**Meta Capricorn - **Sooo nun sind wir beide aus dem Urlaub zurück, ich hoffe du hattest besseres Wetter als ich. Wollen wir mal sehen ob das neue Kapitel heute auch deine Zustimmung findet… ich danke dir auf alle Fälle für deine Treue. (bis zu den Ohren strahlt vor Freude)

Medeira - Wenig Reviews? Na na ich bin zufrieden, es sind mehr als ich je erwartete hab. Darum hege und pflege ich jedes einzelne neu angekommene Review, als sei es das einzige. 

Es freut mich zu hören, dass ich doch hin und wieder welche für dieses Pairing gewinnen kann, es gibt erstaunlich wenige, dabei sind die beiden doch so süß zusammen. Ich hoffe ich kann dich auch weiterhin an meine Zeilen fesseln.

**..ooOO 16. Kapitel – Ein Gewitter zieht auf OOoo..**

Den nächsten Tag hielt Severus Abstand von Remus, noch immer schwirrten die Bilder des Traumes durch seinen Kopf und er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er die Sache hier beenden konnte, ehe etwas passierte, das er bereute. Denn dass es nur bei diesem Traum bleiben würde war nicht zu erwarten, zumal Remus auf ihn anzuspringen schien, wenn er ihn relativ eindeutig gereizt hatte. Falls der Gryffindor jetzt Wind bekam, dass er ebenfalls bei Severus gewisse Regungen verursachte, dann gnade ihnen beiden Gott. Er musste die Sache beenden, ehe noch irgendwelche Gefühle ins Spiel kamen. Von sich erwartete er das zwar nicht, doch bei Remus war er sich da nicht so sicher. Gryffindors waren bekannt für ihre sentimentale Ader und einen Vortrag von Dumbledore über gebrochene Herzen war das letzte was er jetzt noch brauchte.

Ein sofortiger Rückzug war dummerweise nicht möglich. Diesen Vollmond müsste er auf alle Fälle noch bei Remus verbringen und selbst dann bräuchte er einen triftigen Grund, der Remus und vor allem Dumbledore überzeugen würde, dass es besser wäre, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts leben würde. Die einzige, perfekte Lösung war eigentlich ein Rauswurf von Remus' Seite. Ein teuflisches Glitzern trat in die dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters, das würde sich bestimmt einrichten lassen.

Heute Abend hatte er aber erst einmal sturmfrei. Jack hatte Remus zu einem Discobesuch eingeladen und ausdrücklich gefordert, dass Severus blieb wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Severus lächelte. Jack hatte sich keinerlei Mühe gegeben seine Stimme zu dämpfen, sodass sein Konkurrent wider Willen jedes Wort, das aus der Küche drang, verstehen konnte. Nicht das es Severus störte, im Gegenteil - er war froh einen Abend allein zu verbringen und noch glücklicher darüber, dass er nicht mit in diese Disko geschleift wurde. Es war nicht so, dass er etwas gegen laute Musik oder ein wenig Bewegung hatte, mit Lucius war er zu Studienzeiten oft bis in die Morgenstunden unterwegs gewesen, aber das Verlangen vor den Augen von Remus und Jack zu tanzen hielt sich, wie zu erwarten, doch in Grenzen. Außerdem hegte er die kleine Hoffnung, dass Jack seinem Angebeteten endlich mal den Hof machte und somit vielleicht Remus' und sein kleines Jagdproblem aus der Welt schaffte.

..ooOoo..

Während Severus mit hochgelegten Beinen seinen freien Abend auf der Couch liegend bei einem Buch genoss, saßen die beiden Freunde gerade an der Bar ihres Lieblingsclubs und verkosteten ihren Einstiegscocktail. Das Blue Eden war ein nicht allzu großer, aber stets gut besuchter Club in dem sich jeder, egal welcher sexuellen Orientierung, traf und bis in die Nacht tanzte, um dann allein oder mit einem neuen Partner in die Nacht zu entschwinden.

Mit neugierigen Blicken musterte Jack die tanzende Menge auf der Tanzfläche vor ihnen und genoss das angenehme Prickeln, das die wummernden Bässe in seinem Magen hinterließen.

„Na, schon etwas Nettes gefunden?" Mit schelmisch blitzenden Augen wandte er sich zu Remus um und stockte. Der Blick aus den ihn stets fesselnden Augen hing nicht an der tanzenden Menge, sondern schien durch sie hindurch zu gehen.

„Jetzt sag nicht das du bei dieser Auswahl…" Sein Arm schweifte mit ausladender Geste über die wiegenden Körper vor ihnen. „… an deinen unterkühlten Severus denkst."

Ein wenig trotzig murrte Remus ein: „Und wenn schon." Wieso musste er sich rechtfertigen? Wenn er jetzt an Severus dachte, konnte es Jack doch egal sein, er konnte doch gern mit einem der Typen, die sich hier feil boten, tanzen, er selbst wollte noch ein wenig hier sitzen und die Musik und diesen fruchtigen Cocktail genießen.

Jack verdrehte die Augen. „Sieh es doch endlich ein – du klammerst dich an einen Strohhalm der längst selbst flussabwärts treibt. Severus liebt dich nicht!" verzweifelt drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Und jetzt komm tanzen, du hast echt was Besseres verdient."

„Halt dich da gefälligst raus!" zischte Remus und wischte mit einer Handbewegung und zornig funkelnden Augen die Hände von seinen Schultern. „Woher willst du wissen, dass Severus nicht das Beste ist, was ich kriegen kann?" Wütend drehte er Jack den Rücken zu und ignorierte ihn. _‚Was denkt er sich eigentlich – er hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung!'_

Hilflos ließ Jack seine Arme sinken. Okay, er hatte es nicht gerade diplomatisch zur Sprache gemacht, aber Severus war nun mal nicht der Richtige für so einen sanften Mann wie Remus. „Re! Als dein Freund muss ich es dir doch sagen… Re!" Doch er hatte keine Chance mehr, Remus ignorierte ihn völlig, ebenso zornig wie sein Freund drehte sich Jack um und verschwand in Richtung der Tanzfläche.

..ooOoo..

Selbst eine Stunde später war der junge braunhaarige Mann mit dem aggressiven Tanzstil und den jungen Männern um sich herum der absolute Blickfang auf der Tanzfläche. Tief in Gedanken schmiegte sich Jack mit dem Rücken an die festen Bauchmuskeln des hinter ihm tanzenden Blonden und heizte dem Tänzer vor sich mit provozierenden Blicken gewaltig ein. Er nahm heute Abend keine Rücksicht mehr auf Gefühle. Wieder glitt sein Blick zu Remus, der weiter stur auf seinen Cocktail blickend an der Bar saß. Ein Anblick den Jack nicht ertragen konnte.

Sah Remus denn nicht ein, dass er einem Phantom nachjagte? Was immer Severus auch in der Vergangenheit erlebt haben musste, seine Gefühle hatte er irgendwo dort zurückgelassen. Remus würde früher oder später an seiner Liebe zu dem schwarzen Teufel zerbrechen, etwas das er als Freund zu verhindern gedachte. Oder war Remus mit Severus schon weiter gekommen als er ihm erzählte? Er hasste sie – er hasste Remus' kleine Geheimnisse. Wütend blickte er wieder in die blau-grauen Augen seines Tanzpartners und zog ihn eng an sich um sich mit dessen süßen Lippen für diesen Abend von seinem Frust abzulenken.

Remus starrte wütend und traurig zugleich in den weißen Schaum seines Cocktails – mittlerweile sein Dritter – und hing seinen trüben Gedanken nach. Jack hatte ja Recht, vielleicht war es ein aussichtsloser Kampf den er um Severus' Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung führte. Dennoch würde er nicht aufgeben… er konnte es einfach nicht.

Ein Cocktail mit grünem Schirmchen und einer aufgespießten Kirsche schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Verwundert sah Remus zu dem Barkeeper auf, welcher lächelnd zu einem Mann deutete, der ein paar Meter weiter ebenfalls an der Bar saß und ihm ein freundliches aber deutlich anzügliches Lächeln schenkte.

Müde nickte Remus seinem Gönner zu und leerte seinen Cocktail, ehe er sich dem Vierten zuwandte.

..ooOoo..

Mit dem weithin hörbaren Glockenschlag der kleinen Kirche unweit des Marktplatzes, bog Remus in die Landstraße ein, die zu Sirius' Cottage führte. Jack hatte er mit den Männern, die das Privileg besaßen heute Nacht mit seinem Freund zu tanzen, zurückgelassen. Sein Gang war etwas schwankend, aber er war stolz darauf standhaft geblieben zu sein und die Finger von seinem hartnäckigen Cocktail-Sponsor gelassen zu haben. Und das wo dieser nach jedem Glas verführerischer ausgesehen hatte, als bei dem Gläschen zuvor.

Doch es gab nur einen, der ihm hätte heute näher kommen dürfen. „Severus" ungehört trug der seichte Nachtwind das geseufzte Wort über die Felder zu seiner Linken. _‚Ob er wohl noch wach ist?'_

Aber um das herauszubekommen musste er erst einmal nach Hause gelangen und das möglichst ohne vorher einzuschlafen. Immerhin gehörte er zu der Spezies Mensch, die der übermäßige Alkoholgenuss müde und extrem kuschelbedürftig machte.

Polternd ob seiner leichten Gleichgewichtsstörung stolperte er in den Flur und über die Schuhe des Slytherins, der in der Stube von seinem Buch aufsah und die Stirn wegen des Krachs runzelte.

Erschrocken über den Krach, den er verursacht hatte, schlug Remus sich eine Hand vor den Mund und drückte die Haustür unnötigerweise, da der Lärm zuvor jede Mumie wieder zum Leben erweckt hätte, vorsichtig ins Schloss. Sich am Türrahmen abstützend streifte er sich, unter zu Hilfenahme seiner Zehen, die Schuhe von den Füßen und tapste dann dem schwachen Licht, das aus der offenen Wohnzimmertür kam, entgegen.

Den Rücken an die Couchlehne gelehnt, ein Bein angewinkelt auf der Sitzfläche stehend, das Andere auf dem Boden, saß sein persönlicher Gott da, und blickte ihm mit schwarzen Augen entgegen.

Schweigend und den Herantretenden genauestens beobachtend legte Severus sein Buch zur Seite. Er brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu erkennen, dass Remus etwas über die Stränge geschlagen hatte heute Abend. Zum Glück kein Grund sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, da der Gryffindor sich als äußerst harmlos bei ihrem letzten feucht-fröhlichen Abend gezeigt hatte.  
„Sie sollten schlafen gehen Lupin." Ruhig blickte er zu dem Angesprochenen hinauf, der ihn, mit vom Alkohol verschleiertem Blick, versuchte zu fokussieren und sich dann kurz entschlossen zwischen seinen Beinen auf der Couch niederließ. „LUPIN!"

Einen kurzen Moment musste sich Remus auf den schmalen Schenkeln von Severus abstützen, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor, dann sah er ihm belustigt in die Augen. „Shhh, nischt schoo laut deine Eulen schlafen beschtimmt schon…"

Ein leises Kichern ließ Severus seine Augen verdrehen. Wieso nur immer er? Wozu hatte Remus denn Freunde, wenn sie ihn nicht nach Hause brachten, sondern einem harmlosen Bürger auf den Hals hetzten? Apropos Hals… was um alles in der Welt machten die Lippen des anderen Wolfes an seinem Hals? „Ehm… Lupin… würden Sie das bitte unterlassen?" Bestimmt versuchte er den etwas zu Aufdringlichen von sich zu schieben, was dieser mit einer, für seinen Zustand, erstaunlich agilen Art und Weise zu verhindern wusste und seine Lippen gleich wieder zu der eben gefundenen Stelle wandern ließ.

Ein freches Knabbern an seiner empfindlichen Halsbeuge ließ den Tränkemeister scharf die Luft einziehen. Auch die kraulende Hand in seinem Genick und ihre Kollegin auf seinem oberen Oberschenkel beruhigten ihn nicht sonderlich. Unwisch spürte er, dass sein Herz schneller mit schlagen anfing und es ihm unangenehm heiß in der Gegend wurde wo Remus sich abstütze.

„Erinnerscht du disch noch an das Gewitter unter den Quidditschtribünen?" Neugierig ließ Remus von der warmen Haut ab, rutschte etwas näher und blickte in die vielen leicht verschwommenen schwarzen Augen vor sich. Sachte lösten sich die kraulenden Finger aus Severus' Genick und tasteten sich über seine Schultern vor zur Brust. Und voller Unbehangen blickte der Tränkemeister auf die zarten Lippen, die sich ihm immer weiter näherten. Dieser zerzauste Wolf hatte doch nicht etwa vor… doch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, spürte er jenen Wolf zaghaft an seiner Unterlippe nippen, während die Hand, mit der sich der Trunkene auf seinem Schenkel abstützte, anfing leicht zwischen seine Beine zu gleiten. Energisch drehte Severus seinen Kopf beiseite und wich den zärtlichen Lippen aus. Mit einem verwirrten Blinzeln betrachtete Remus das vor seinem Mund aufgetauchte Ohr, ehe er grinsend in jenes etwas von seinem warmen Atem blies.

Erschrocken fuhr der Schwarzhaarige auf, stieß Remus wieder von seinem Schoß, auf dem er inzwischen fast saß, und zischte ein äußerst ungehaltenes: „Hören Sie auf mit ihren dämlichen Spielchen, Lupin. Das wird langweilig, ich mag damals auf ihre vermeintlichen Annäherungsversuche reingefallen sein, aber…"

Doch Remus unterbrach die Vorwürfe mit äußerst ernster Mine, die allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer war, als er einen Duft wahrnahm der ihn ablenkte.. „Isch will disch nisch rainleschen… mmmh du riescht so gut…" Etwas ungeschickt krabbelte er wieder näher und vergrub seine Nase in Severus Hemd und seufzte zufrieden auf.

„Lupin nehmen Sie ihre Pfoten von mir!" Severus war nahe daran zu explodieren, dass er mit dem Werwolf auf dem Schoß überhaupt noch so ruhig blieb, war mindestens einen Orden des Merlin wert.

„Du magscht misch überhaupt nisch mehr Sev – Will doch nur Kuscheln ..." Hörte Severus den Mann in seinen Armen nur traurig nuscheln, dann spürte er wie sich sein Werwolf-Mentor wieder an ihn schmiegte und die Arme um seine Taille legte. _‚Was?'_ Wie versteinert saß Severus auf der Couch und starrte nach einer Weile hinunter zu Remus, welcher bereits friedlich und offenbar zufrieden mit der warmen atmenden Matratze schlummerte.

‚_Was sollte das eben? Hast du durchschaut das ich dich gern provoziere und drehst den Spieß jetzt um… Oder?'_ Sachte aber bestimmt schälte Severus sich aus der doch eher leichten Umarmung, und ließ Remus behutsam auf die Couch gleiten. Er verspürte nicht unbedingt den Wunsch, ihn wieder zu wecken, um dann noch eine Runde im Nahkampf zu absolvieren. Dann löschte er das Feuer im Kamin und schlich sich zur Tür und die Treppen hinauf.

Im ersten Stock hielt er inne, Remus Tür knarrte leise im stärker werdenden Wind, anscheinend machte sich wieder eines der Sommergewitter auf und Remus schien das Fenster offen gelassen zu haben. Am Besten er machte es zu, ehe morgen früh eine Pfütze im Raum stand. Vorsorglich, um über nichts zu fallen, was Remus auf dem Boden liegen gelassen haben könnte, tastete Severus nach dem Lichtschalter und kniff kurz die Augen zu, als das Licht den Raum erhellte. Schnell hatte er das Fenster geschlossen und wollte den Raum verlassen, als sein Blick auf den Schreibtisch fiel.

‚_Was zum Geier…?'_ Ungläubig trat er näher und blickte geradewegs in die schwarzen Augen seines jüngeren Ich's. Als könnte er ihn beißen nahm er den Bildrahmen in die Hand und hielt ihn mehr ins Licht. Im Glas vor dem Photo spiegelten sich nun sein reiferes, aber auch schon etwas müdes Gesicht und die fragenden Augen. Langsam riss er sich von dem Anblick los und fixierte das liebevoll eingerahmte Photo, den schlichten Holzrahmen und schließlich doch wieder das Glas, welches von leicht verwischten Fingerabdrücken übersäht war. Fast hätte man meinen können, jemand hätte versucht den Jungen auf dem Bild zu streicheln. Leicht neben sich stehend schüttelte Severus den Kopf. _‚Lupin, wieso steht hier ein Bild von mir? Und die Fingerabdrücke… Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Langsam wird mir das Ganze unheimlich…'_

Darauf bedacht keine Spuren zu hinterlassen stellte Severus das Bild wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz neben dem liegenden Bilderahmen und verließ das Zimmer.

..ooOoo..

Mit leicht schmerzendem Kopf, müde und immer noch leicht sauer auf Jack, stand Remus am späten Vormittag des folgenden Tages in seiner Küche. Die Hände hatte er in dem Teig eines geplanten Zwiebelbrotes vergraben und malträtierte eben diesen, während er versuchte den gestrigen Abend zu rekapitulieren. Es waren nur Bruchstückchen, die er fassen konnte, von denen er sich aber nicht sicher war, ob er sie sich nicht nur einbildete. In seinem dumpf pochenden Schädel fanden sich Fragmente eines auf der Couch sitzenden Severus wieder, sowie von schwarzen Augen, blassrosa Lippen und das Gefühl eines warmen Körpers, an den er sich geschmiegt haben musste.

Mit den Handballen eine Kuhle für die gerösteten Zwiebeln in den zähen Teig drückend, betete er, dass er am Vorabend keine Dummheiten gemacht hatte. Anderseits hatte sich Servus nicht abweisender als sonst ihm gegenüber verhalten, als er ihm vor gut einer Stunde mit zerknitterten Sachen und dem Muster der Couch auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte auf der Treppe hoch ins Bad begegnet war.

Dennoch etwas unruhig ließ er die goldbraunen Zwiebeln in die Vertiefung im Teig rieseln und warf einen kurzen Blick durch die Küchentür über den Flur zur Stube, wo Severus gerade vor dem Kamin stand und in das kühle Feuer blickte.

Als hätte er den Blick bemerkt, drehte sich Severus um und blickte in die leicht verunsicherten Iriden des anderen Wolfes. Es war dem Anderen schon seit dem Morgen anzusehen, dass er sich Gedanken über die letzte Nacht machte, sich aber offenbar nicht ganz genau erinnern konnte was wirklich geschehen war, sonst hätten sie bestimmt schon ein ernsteres Gespräch geführt. Remus war nun mal nicht der Mann der unangenehmen Themen so galant wie Severus aus dem Weg ging. Beruhigt darüber, das Remus Gedächtnis ob des Alkohols einige Lücken aufwies wandte er sich ab und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel vorm Kamin sinken.

Dennoch von den Erinnerungen letzter Nacht geplagt riskierte er einen weiteren Blick in Richtung der Küche und betrachtete den backenden Gryffindor zwischen den Strähnen seines Haares hindurch. Remus hatte sich nach einer erfrischenden Dusche nur das alte Hemd abgestreift, ein Frisches übergeworfen und sich dann in die Küche zurückgezogen. Jetzt stand er seit geraumer Zeit mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln an dem kleinen Küchentisch, vergrub seine Hände in einer zähen Teigmasse und baute ganz offenbar den Frust ab, wegen dem er gestern zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Nachdenklich beobachtete Severus den Mann in der Küche und dessen gleichmäßiges Spiel der Armmuskeln wirkte beruhigend auf ihn und er hätte Remus so stundenlang zusehen können, hätte er sich nach wenigen Sekunden selbst zur Ordnung gerufen. Langsam wurde ihm der Boden hier wirklich zu heiß unter den Füßen. Die Entdeckung des Bildnisses seines jüngeren Ich's in Remus' Schlafzimmer nagte ebenso an ihm.

Als schon die ersten Düfte des fertigen Brotes durch die Wohnung zogen, war er einer Lösung noch immer nicht näher gekommen, doch sein Entschluss so schnell als möglich hier zu verschwinden war stärker als jemals zuvor. Nicht allein um die Gefühle des Brünetten zu verletzen, sondern vielmehr um sich nicht noch mit seinen eigenen auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Das klang vielleicht feige, doch war er in der Vergangenheit damit recht gut gefahren. Hatte er gestern noch behauptet das die Gefühle bei ihm in Punkto Remus gegen Null tendierten, so machte er sich langsam Sorgen um sein eigenes Seelenheil. Noch nie hatte er Rücksicht auf die Empfindungen anderer Menschen genommen, doch sein Bestreben, Remus so wenig wie möglich zu verletzen, verunsicherten ihn zunehmend.

Die trüben Gedanken beiseite schiebend, schließlich konnte er seinen Plan hier zu verschwinden sowieso erst nach dem morgigen Vollmond in die Realität umsetzen, tapste er in Richtung Küche um die Ursache dieses verführerischen Duftes genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Lächelnd mit dem Bild des verfressen Sokrates vor dem inneren Auge, sah Remus den ‚Futtersuchenden' entgegen und öffnete mit dicken Topflappen in den Händen den Herd um das noch recht warme Zwiebelbrot ans Licht zu befördern.

„Kannst du schon mal Käse, Butter, Quark, oder was immer du auf Brot haben möchtest, aus dem Kühlschrank holen?" Remus balancierte die heiße Blechform mit dem Brot auf ein Brettchen, welches neben der Spüle unweit des Herdes auf der Arbeitsfläche lag und stülpte das Brot darauf.

Wortlos kramte Severus derweil im Kühlschrank nach den gewünschten Lebensmitteln und verteilte sie schließlich auf dem Tisch. Hätte Lucius ihn hierbei beobachtet wäre er wahrscheinlich vor Lachen in Tränen ausgebrochen. Severus hatte sich in den Wochen, die er bereits hier wohnte, fast in einen perfekten Hausmann verwandelt, soweit man das von einem griesgrämigen Tränkemeister wie ihm überhaupt behaupten konnte. Doch Tatsache war, das er stets den Tisch deckte und dann und wann sogar beim Kochen selbst half. Vielleicht hätte er Remus nie die Gemüsesuppe servieren, und sich somit als halbwegs annehmbare Küchenhilfe outen sollen, doch andererseits hasste Severus es, wenn man ihm ständig alles hinterher räumte.

„Na dann lass es dir schmecken." Das dick geschnittene Brot in die Tischmitte stellend ließ sich Remus auf den Stuhl gegenüber sinken und schenkte Severus ein müdes Lächeln, das er nur mit einem Nicken erwiderte.

Satt, da sie aufgrund des leckeren Geschmacks vielleicht ein oder zwei Scheiben zuviel gegessen hatten, räumten die zwei Männer schließlich das Geschirr in die Spüle und Remus zog sich auf sein Zimmer zurück, um noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu erhaschen und sein Schlafdefizit von letzter Nacht auszugleichen, ehe die bevorstehende Vollmondnacht ihm noch mehr zusetzen würde.

..ooOoo..

Es dämmerte schon, als Remus versuchte die Zeiger seines Weckers zu erkennen. Er war doch recht tief eingeschlafen, bis ihn das sanfte Brummen von Jacks Handy aus dem Traum gerissen hatte. Etwas müde vor sich hinmurmelnd suchte Remus sein Zimmer nach dem Störenfried ab und entdeckte es schließlich unter einer zerknitterten Ausgabe der „Hexenwoche". Mit einen gemurrtem „Hmm" drückte er schließlich den grünleuchtenden Telefonhörer um sich endlich wieder mit Jack auszusöhnen.

Severus hörte das leise Knarren der Treppe, als sich Remus deutlich erleichtert nach dem Gespräch mit dem jungen, leicht zerknirschten, Buchhändler die Treppen hinunterbewegte um sich aus der Küche noch eine Scheibe des Brotes zu holen, um es dann genüsslich zu zerrupfen und im Mund verschwinden zu lassen. In der freien Hand eine Flasche Mineralwasser haltend ließ er sich neben Severus auf der Terrasse nieder.

Schweigend wie so oft genossen sie den lauen Abend und lauschten dem Rauschen der Bäume und dem Zirpen der im Gras versteckten Grillen. Fast so romantisch, als wäre dieser Abend einem Gemälde von Caspar David Friedrich entsprungen wirkte ihre Zusammenkunft.

Innerlich schmunzelnd wartete Severus auf den Moment da der Andere das Schweigen brechen würde. Und er musste nicht lange warten, darum gab er, als er die sanfte Stimme seines Mentors hörte, eine zustimmende Handbewegung damit er ihn fragen konnte was immer ihm im Moment auch auf der Zunge lag. Dass es sich nicht um den gestrigen Abend drehte konnte er zwar nur hoffen, doch auch damit würde er fertig werden.

„Wie bist du dazu gekommen?"

Überrascht über die Frage folgte Severus dem Blick des Kleineren auf seinen rechten Unterarm. „Aber das wissen Sie doch, Voldemort hat allen seinen Anhängern…" Kurz hielt er inne als er das unausgesprochene ‚Wieso' in den fragenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen erkannte, dann schmetterte es mit einem: „Familiäre Gründe über die ich nicht sprechen möchte." nieder.

Remus seufzte so war es immer, wenn er den Syltherin auf persönliche Dinge ansprach. Nie ging es ihn etwas an, oder er sollte sich um andere Dinge kümmern. Warum nur schottete sich Severus so ab?

„Sirius sollte ebenso wie du dem dunklen Lord dienen und er hat seine Familie deswegen und wegen deren schwarzmagischen Neigungen gehasst. Auch dich hat er aus diesen Gründen verachtet, dabei hätte er doch selbst am Besten wissen müssen, dass aus einer solchen Familie nicht gleich jeder der schwarzen Magie verfallen sein muss, immerhin war er ja auch deren Klauen entkommen. Dennoch hasste er dich…" Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick über die dunkle Wiese seines kleinen Gartens. Eine Reaktion von Severus war sicher nicht zu erwarten und tatsächlich war das Gluckern seiner Wasserflasche, als er einen Schluck aus ihr nahm, das einzige Geräusch zwischen den Beiden.

Severus schwenkte mit einer kleinen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk die rote Flüssigkeit in seinem Weinglas und versank in den rubinroten Reflektionen. _‚Und ich hasse Sirius. Genauso wie James und Peter – ich hasste sie dafür dass sie in deiner Nähe sein durften, sie dich wegen dieser Vorurteile von mir fernhielten und sie gemeinsam mit dir lachen durften. Zuerst waren es nur Blicke mit denen ich sie zu strafen versuchte, dann fingen deine Freunde mit den Sticheleien und Streichen an, die Gryffindor oder Slytherin Punkte kosteten. _

_Wann lief das eigentlich alles aus dem Ruder? Der Höhepunkt war zweifelsohne jene Vollmondnacht. Durch Lucius und mich hatte Gryffindor wieder 50 Punkte eingebüsst. Und Sirius war an jenem Tag mal wieder schlecht drauf, weil du einfach nicht sehen wolltest dass er dir schon seit Ewigkeiten mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war. Oh ja das war er. Man merkte es bei den Quidditchspielen, jedes Mal wenn er einen Punkt für euer Team erzielte sah er sofort auf die Tribüne wo du saßest und genoss deinen Jubel. Er sorgte sich um dich nach den Vollmondnächten, brachte dir Tee, Essen und jede Menge Schokofrösche auf das Zimmer oder in den Krankenflügel. Er verteidigte dich gegen Lucius' Angriffe (wofür ich ihn zweifelsohne dankbar war). Doch du - schienst von alledem nichts zu merken und für dich war er nur ein sehr guter Freund. Ein großer Bruder – mehr nicht. Und das machte ihm Tag für Tag zu schaffen und in jener Vollmondnacht war er am Überkochen. _

_Warum ich eigentlich zur Weide gegangen bin, weiß ich heute auch nicht mehr. Ich ahnte was du warst und dennoch folgte ich dir – Vielleicht um Sirius zu beweisen das du mir nie etwas antun würdest? Und um ihn endgültig zu brechen? Doch nie werde ich deine Augen in jener Nacht vergessen, sonst so sanft waren sie mit einem Mal grausam, kalt und starr. _

_Doch die Streitereien gingen nicht nur von euerer Seite aus. Die Angriffe von Lucius trafen dich jedoch immer am heftigsten. Möglicherweise weil du abgesehen von Peter dem Schleimer, der Schwächste in der Gruppe warst, oder aber - und das vermute ich heute noch – weil Lucius in dir einen Konkurrenten sah.' _

Schweigend und hin und wieder Severus aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtend leerte Remus seine Wasserflasche über den Abend. Als der Mond goldgelb über den Bäumen aufging glitten ihre Blicke beständig hinauf, als wollten sie sich versichern wie weit er noch von seiner vollen Größe entfernt war.

‚_Morgen ist es wieder soweit' _Remus schloss die leere Plastikflasche mit einem blauen zerkratzten Deckel und erhob sich. Kurz nickte er Severus zu, als Zeichen das er sich für heute zurückziehen würde und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses. Er spürte schon seit zwei Tagen wie die Werwolfsinstinkte wieder zum Vorschein traten – auch bei Severus, selbst wenn dieser es noch nicht so bewusst wahrzunehmen schien. Er schlief unruhig und hörte auch wie der Andere sich die Nacht über in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere drehte – morgens saßen sie dann immer wie gerädert am Frühstückstisch und hielten krampfhaft ihre Kaffeetassen in den Händen. Aufmerksam verfolgte Remus sämtliche Verhaltensweisen, die er und Severus an den Tag legten, denn noch nie hatte er die Zeit um Vollmond mit einem anderen Werwolf verbracht. Den letzten Vollmond ließ er seinen Betrachtungen außen vor, da es Severus erste Verwandlung gewesen war und er jetzt wohl erst richtig zum Wolf wurde. Wie auch immer, das auffälligste Verhalten das sie beide zeigten war, das sie den ganzen Tag schon fast argwöhnisch um einander herumschlichen und sich schweigend musterten, ganz so als würden sie die Stärke eines Gegners abschätzen.

..ooOoo..

Am folgenden Tag wurde das Umeinanderherumschleichen so schlimm, dass Remus sich genervt auf sein Zimmer zurückzog. Es war nicht so, dass er in der Nacht einen Angriff von Severus animalischer Seite befürchtete, dazu war er noch zu unerfahren, dennoch schien sein Magen sich zu verknoten vor lauter Nervosität.

Wie würde Severus anderes Wesen aussehen? Wie würden ihre inneren Wölfe harmonieren, ein wichtiger Punkt, wenn er jemals eine Partnerschaft mit dem Slytherin eingehen sollte. Sollten sie nicht miteinander auskommen, sondern sich in weniger als 2 Stunden zähnefletschend gegenüberstehen, dann war sein Traum, jemals mit Severus zusammen zu kommen, ausgeträumt.

Mit flatternden Nerven ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken. Seine Hände zitterten und verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Immerhin konnte er nichts machen. Das die Wölfe einander akzeptierten lag weder in seiner, noch in Severus Hand. Auch das Moony der Duft des Slytherins gefiel, sagte nicht wirklich etwas darüber aus, wie er zu dem Wolf stehen würde.

Nervös knabberte Remus an seiner Unterlippe. Nur noch 2 Stunden, knappe 120 Minuten…

tbc


	19. Onyx

**moondancer** – Tut mir leid für den kleinen Cliffhanger im letzten Kapitel, eigentlich sollte der ja noch vor dem Urlaub kommen und euch bissl gar kochen, aber ich hatte mich irgendwie mit den Wochen verhauen und so kommt er eben erst jetzt. Zu deinem 2. Lieblingspairing kann ich dir nur sagen, dass die beiden hier in der Story nicht vorkommen werden, aber vielleicht schreib ich ja mal eine Story zwischen diesen zwei Jungs eine Idee kraucht ja auf meiner Festplatte herum – sie ist aber noch ganz klein und schläft viel. So nun lass und mit den neuen Kapitel beginnen...

**teddy172 **– Mensch, das kommt selten vor, dass ich dir die gestellten Fragen gleich alle mit dem neuen Kapitel beantworten kann. Aber wie das letzte Kapitel schon verriet war es ja nur noch eine Sache von Minuten ehe die Verwandlung begann, hätte ich jetzt noch etwas dazwischen geschoben, ich glaube ich würde den heutigen Tag nicht überleben, sondern als Jagdtrophäe im Zimmer einer meiner Leser hängen ;D Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Hanni** – Wie die zwei sich als Wölfe verstehen erfährst du gleich. Und ich versuche derweil dafür zu sorgen das Remus seinen Liebsten auch mal bewusst zwischen die Finger bekommt ;D

**Meta Capricorn** – Ja langsam kommt Bewegung in die Sache… gaaannnzzzz langsam. Gegen Discos an sich hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, wenn ich allein drinnen wär und vor mich hin hüpfen könnte – aber bei den Massen die sich dort immer herumtreiben, bin ich eher ein Disco-Muffel. Soo lassen wir die zwei Wölfe mal auf einander los…

**Furikakeru – **Ähm… nicht in die Wolle kriegen hust Na wir werden sehen . ' Ich versuche es immer wieder die beiden Wölfe und Remus zu biegen wie ich sie haben will – am Ende schießt Severus jedoch immer quer seufz

**IcyB –** Na klar kenn ich dich! Nur muss ich zugeben das die letzten Kapitel von dir sicher verwahrt auf meiner Festplatte liegen, ich aber nicht zum Lesen komme (Kopf hängen lässt). Soo noch jemand dem Jack nicht ganz so zusagt ;D Na ja heute spricht sich der arme Kerl mal mit Remus aus, vielleicht wird dann alles etwas klarer. Und was die Abwechslung der Gefühle anbelangt – ich schreibe in puzzleform – das heißt ich arbeite an mehreren Ecken der Geschichte gleichzeitig, je nachdem wie meine Stimmung gerade ist darum klappt es teils ganz gut den Umschwung von Gefühlen darzustellen.

Sooo meine Lieben lasst uns endlich loslegen. (Mit Eistee hereinspaziert, das neue Kapitel unterm Arm – euch bewirtet während ihr lest)

**ooOO 17. Kapitel – Onyx OOoo..**

Noch immer hechelnd und schwitzend lag Remus zwischen einigen schwarzen Lederfetzen inmitten seiner verwüsteten Wohnstube. Seine Seiten, der Rücken und das Genick schmerzten nicht nur von der Verwandlung in der letzten Nacht, sondern brannten auch von den Abschürfungen und Bissen, die er von dem anderen Wolf hatte einstecken müssen.

Ein Blick hinüber zu Severus, der ebenso wie er nackt auf dem Boden zwischen Holzwoll- und Lederresten der Couch lag und einige Blessuren aufwies, zeigte ihm das der Schwarzhaarige völlig ausgelaugt war und so schnell nicht aufstehen würde.

Ächzend hob Remus seinen Kopf ein Stück und blickte sich genauer um. Die Wölfe hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Neben der zerfledderten Couch, konnte er ein, wie ein Streichholz abgeknicktes Tischbein erkennen, von dem windschiefen Tisch daneben waren sämtliche Bücher, die er dort liegen gehabt hatte, gerutscht. Der restliche Boden war von Kratzspuren und Fellstücken der Wölfe übersät, so dass die aus den Bücherregalen geflogenen Werke von Muggelautoren noch das kleinste Problem einer fälligen Instandsetzung dieses Raumes darstellen würden.

Müde schloss Remus seine Augen und sperrte das helle Morgenlicht aus, das durch die zerfetzten Gardinen einfiel und den Morgentau auf der Terrasse glitzern ließ. Dabei hatte der Abend doch so vielversprechend angefangen...

9 Stunden zuvor:

Andächtig, mit zur Decke gewandtem Blick, lauschte Moony nun seit einigen Minuten dem Klacken von Wolfskrallen auf den Holzdielen im Geschoß über ihm. Der Andere war ebenso wie er erwacht, es war also an der Zeit herauszufinden wie Severus animalische Seite auf ihn reagieren würde. Unsicher, da das Geräusch über ihm verschwunden schien, begab er sich zu seiner Tür und drückte die Klinke, wie so viele Vollmondnächte zuvor, mit einer seiner Pranken nach unten und trat hinaus in den dunklen Flur. Er hätte den Kopf nicht drehen müssen, um festzustellen, dass er bereits beobachtet wurde. Die stechenden Augen, die sein menschliches Wesen schon schwach werden ließen, hatten auch in ihrer tierischen Form nicht an Faszination verloren. Ebenso der betörende Geruch, der verführerisch seine empfindliche Schnauze kitzelte. Nur mühsam konnte er ein sehnsüchtiges Knurren unterbinden. Neugierig warf er einen Blick hoch zum Treppenabsatz, um Severus endlich in seiner tierischen Form sehen zu können - doch er sah nichts…

Nichts außer zwei in der Dunkelheit glänzenden Augen, der dazugehörige Wolf war völlig von den Schatten der Nacht verborgen. Das vertraute Geräusch von Krallen auf den hölzernen Dielen und die auf ihn zukommenden Augen zeigten ihm, dass sein Gefährte (?) sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um zu ihm hinunter zu kommen. Moonys Herz tat einen Hüpfer, als der Andere dabei ins Mondlicht, das durch eine der Dachluken einfiel, trat. Nachtschwarzes glänzendes Fell mit einigen dunkelgrauen Strähnen an den Flanken und Ohren kam zum Vorschein. Ebenso schlanke lange Gliedmaßen, die sich geschmeidig die Stufen hinab bewegten. Und die immer wieder hypnotisierenden schwarzen Augen, überzogen mit einem leichten Schleier, der Moony warnte, das Severus nicht wirklich die Kontrolle über sein inneres Raubtier hatte. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass es erst die zweite Verwandlung im Allgemeinen und die erste unter Einnahme des Wolfbanntrankes im Speziellen war. Auch bei ihm hatte es einer Eingewöhnungsphase bedurft. Inzwischen hatte er jedoch seine Triebe soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er den Wolf mühelos zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Prüfend ließ Moony seinen Blick über die immer schärfere Konturen annehmende Gestalt gleiten. Das fremde Tier war nur etwas größer als er selbst, aber schien nicht viel kräftiger zu sein, weswegen er sich auch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, als der Schwarze neben ihm stehen blieb und ihn verhalten musterte.

Remus vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie lange sie so standen und sich abschätzend betrachteten, ehe er Moony nachgab und den fremden Wolf beschnüffeln ließ, um dessen Witterung aufzunehmen.

Geduldig ließ der Neuling die Prozedur über sich ergehen, ehe auch er begann die Gerüche seines Mentors zu studieren. Moony ließ es ebenso gelassen wie der Andere zuvor über sich ergehen und speicherte dabei den Geruch seines Schülers in seinem Gedächtnis. _‚Onyx'_ schien ihm der passende Name für dieses anmutige Geschöpf zu sein, das gerade recht unkonventionell und wißbegierig an seinem Hintern schnüffelte. Wenn das mal morgen keinen Ärger mit Severus gab, doch manchmal überwogen die tierischen Instinkte einfach. Wenn Remus ehrlich war, war es ihm jedoch ziemlich peinlich. Zum Glück konnten Werwölfe nicht rot werden und zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Remus eine Hose, denn die Gegend, wo Onyx gerade schnüffelte war doch recht delikat.

Moony hingegen störte das wenig. Und es bereitete Remus arge Schwierigkeiten seine tierische Seite zurückzuhalten, um nicht ebenfalls den schwarzen Wolf an dieser Stelle nochmals genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, um zu erfahren, wie dieser ausgestattet war und roch. Er hing eben an seinem Leben und er wollte es nicht in den bleichen Klauen eines Syltherins am nächsten Morgen verlieren.

Seine Standhaftigkeit geriet bedrohlich ins Wanken, als die schwarze Schnauze Onyx' von seinem Heck abließ und er den feucht-heißen Atem in seinem Genick und an den empfindlichen Ohren spürte. Gewandt, um nicht doch noch der Versuchung zu erliegen, entfernte er sich von dem Anderen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Das leichte Knurren, das von seiten Onyx' auf diese Aktion folgte, vibrierte leicht durch seinen Körper und hinterließ ein ungutes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. Offenbar hatte der schwarze Wolf erwartet, dass er sich ihm unterordnete und stehen blieb bis er seine Observation beendet hatte. Ein ähnliches Knurren, das Remus nicht zu stoppen vermochte, entrann Moonys Kehle und ließ Onyx die Ohren anlegen, das Fell sträuben und die Zähne blecken. Instinktiv wussten die beiden Wölfe, dass es nach den zwei Monaten die sie jetzt schon gemeinsam unter einem Dach lebten, an der Zeit war die Rangfolge zu klären und festzulegen wer der Alpha-Rüde hier im Haus war.

Letztmalig bäumte sich Remus gegen die erstarkende animalische Seite in ihm auf und lenkte Moony mit einigen kraftvollen Sprüngen hinab ins Erdgeschoss, dann überließ er dem Wolf die Zügel, sonst hätte er keine Chance gegen den Herausforderer. Wenigstens blieb ihm somit ein Sturz von der Treppe erspart und hier unten im Parterre hatten sie auch mehr Platz für ihren Kampf.

Schon jetzt zeigte sich, wie unterschiedlich die beiden auch in ihrer Wolfsform waren. Denn im Gegensatz zu Moony ging Onyx die Stufen mit stolzen Schritten hinab, seinen Konkurrenten nicht aus den Augen lassend…

..ooOoo..

Ächzend kämpfte sich Remus auf die Beine. Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag hier mitten im Haus auf dem Fußboden liegen bleiben, vor allem nicht nackt und mit den unzähligen Schrammen am Körper. Trotz allem er hatte Glück gehabt, soweit er das fühlen konnte hatte er einiges, aber nichts wirklich schlimmes, abbekommen, die Wölfe hatten sich so weit ganz gut verstanden, so dass sie sich während ihres Kampfes nicht wirklich verletzt hatten… doch auch Severus würde die Wundsalbe und die Jodtinktur benötigen, denn, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte er das ein oder andere mal auch ganz herzhaft zugeschnappt – ein wirklicher Sieger war aus dieser Nacht nicht hervor gegangen. Nur zwei japsende und völlig erschöpfte Wölfe, die sich in den Morgenstunden einander fixierend in verschiedenen Ecken der Wohnstube niedergelassen hatten, nicht bereit dem Gegner auch nur eine Sekunde den Rücken zuzudrehen, um sich andernorts zurückzuverwandeln.

Müde zwang Severus seine Augen auf, als er einige Meter von sich entfernt hörte, wie Remus sich erhob. Wie er war der Gryffindor splitterfasernackt, extrem verspannt und einige rote Flecke, Kratzer und kleinere Bisswunden zierten den eh schon von Narben gezeichneten Körper. Aufgrund des Kraftmangels blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte hinauf zur Zimmerdecke, während er Remus gnädigerweise den Vortritt im Bad ließ. Nach dem Plauzen der Tür des kleinen Erste-Hilfe-Schrankes im Ersten Stock und dem einsetzenden Rauschen der Dusche kehrten seine Gedanken zur letzten Nacht zurück. Immerhin konnte er sich diesmal recht großflächig daran erinnern, dennoch quälte es ihn, dass er den Wolf trotz des Banntrankes nicht hatte beherrschen können. Am Anfang war alles noch ganz gut verlaufen. Er hatte sich ohne Probleme nach der Transformation aus seinem Zimmer begeben können und war dann auf der Treppe Remus begegnet.

Remus' Wolf hatte sich nicht allzu viel in den letzten 20 Jahren verändert… er hatte immer noch die goldgelben Augen, das braune mit beige durchsetzte Fell und die schlanken Glieder. Nur sah er nun etwas ‚gerupfter' aus. Soweit Severus das beurteilen konnte, lag das aber an den Narben, die er sich in all den Jahren ohne Banntrank zugefügt hatte, denn an diesen Überbleibseln der Verletzungen wuchs auch bei dem Wolf kein, oder nur spärlich, Fell. So erweckte Remus bei Werwolf-Unkundigen eher den Eindruck eines verlausten Straßenköters, als den eines majestätischen Wolfes.

Nachdenklich schloss Severus die Augen und folgte seinen Schritten von letzter Nacht in die Etage, in der Remus lebte. _‚Verdammt ich hab ihm am Hintern geschnüffelt… Bei Salazar!' _Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf. Konnte es noch etwas Demütigenderes geben, als Das? Verzweifelt aufstöhnend legte er einen Arm über seine Augen und genoss die Kühle seiner Haut auf den müden Augenlidern.

In Gedanken versunken und immer wieder die letzte Nacht in seinen Gedanken durchspielend, angelte Remus nach einem kleinen Stück Seife ganz hinten im Erste-Hilfe-Schrank. Es war ein kleines hellblaues Stück in einer kleinen runden Spanholzdose und nur für die Vollmondnächte gedacht, die Verletzungen auf seiner Haut hinterließen. Zurückblickend schollt er sich, dass er Severus nicht schon nach seiner ersten Verwandlung diese Seife bereit gelegt hatte, immerhin war sie besonders mild und brannte nicht so höllisch in den offenen Wunden. Zusätzlich sorgten der hochkonzentrierte Kamillegehalt und verschiedene handverlesene Kräuter in diesem kleinen Seifenstück dafür, dass sich die Verletzungen leicht schlossen und nicht entzündeten. Unzufrieden, weil dieses kleine Hilfsmittel sich bereits wieder dem Ende neigte und die Beschaffung nur in einem kleinen Geschäft am Ende der Winkelgasse möglich war (vom Preis dafür mal ganz abgesehen) stieg er in die Duschkabine und drehte das Wasser auf. Noch als er das Wasser auf eine angenehme lauwarme Temperatur einstellte und die Seife in seinen Händen aufschäumte, kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zu der letzten Nacht zurück.

Erinnerungen an messerscharfe Krallen und ratschende Geräusche, als diese unter Umständen tödlichen Klauen die Polsterung der Couch zerschnitten. Schwarze, mal mehr mal weniger umwölkte, Augen, die ihn immer aufmerksam fixiert durch den Raum folgten. Lockstoffe, die ganz fein von dem schwarzen Wolf ausgesendet wurden und zeigten, wie ihn der Kampf aufputschte und erregte. Eine Erregung, die auch mit zunehmendem Kampf auf Moony übergegangen war und ihn ein unbekanntes Hochgefühl an ihrer Rangelei beschert hatte. Ein Gefühl, dass er in den Jahren an der Seite von Prongs und Padfoot und ihren Balgereien nie verspürt hatte. Selbst dann nicht, als sein Werwolf die Geschlechtsreife erlangt hatte - etwas das rund ein Jahr länger, als bei seinen Freunden gedauert hatte.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den eingeschäumten Händen über Brust und Bauch und ließ das Wasser derweil über seinen Rücken und das Steißbein laufen. Er liebte es, wenn der massierende Wasserstrahl den kleinen wirkungsvollen Punkt am Ende der Wirbelsäule traf und ihm ein sinnliches, aber nicht zu intensives, Prickeln bescherte. Leise seufzend ließ er die Seife in die kleine Porzellanablage neben sich flutschen und massierte sich den lädierten Nacken, um auch den Biss, den ihm der andere Wolf dort zugefügt hatte zu reinigen. Onyx war mit äußerstem slytherintypischen Geschick, welches beängstigenderweise auch auf den Wolf übergegangen zu sein schien, vorgegangen und hatte stets versucht ihn in eine der Ecken zu treiben, um ihn dort zu überwinden und den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Doch trotz allen Geschicks fehlte ihm die Erfahrung den gegnerischen WOLF richtig einzuschätzen. Und so hatte Moonys Erfahrung mit anderen Raubtieren, hauptsächlich mit Sirius Animagus-Gestalt, sich erfolgreich gegen diesen ungezügelten Rivalen durchsetzen können. Während er den jungen Heißsporn mit einigen gezielten Bissen und Prankenhieben hatte zurückdrängen können, hatte er das im Haus widerhallende Knurren und die agilen Bewegungen des Schwarzen genießen können. Doch anstrengend war es ohne Zweifel gewesen, denn Onyx hatte eine erstaunliche Ausdauer und einen extremen Dickschädel an den Tag gelegt und sich nichts gefallen lassen. Etwas das nicht unbedingt zum Vorteil des Wohnstubentischens ausgefallen war, denn dieser hatte einem ausgewachsenen sprunggewaltigen Wolf wie Onyx nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt und hatte unter den Wucht, als Onyx darauf und hinüber weg gesprungen war, nachgegeben. Vielleicht hätte Remus sich damals doch lieber für das teurere, aber stabilere Model entscheiden sollen, doch wer hätte ahnen können das sein Wohnzimmer einmal als Kampfarena erhalten musste? Zum Glück hatte er ja noch seinen Zauberstab, um das Wohnzimmer wieder einigermaßen herzurichten.

Noch einmal griff Remus nach dem schrumpfenden Seifenstück und ließ es in seinen leicht schrumpeligen Händen aufschäumen, ehe er sich seinen Oberschenkeln und anderen Zonen unterhalb der Gürtellinie zuwandte. Gerade, als er über seine Lenden glitt, kam ihm der berauschende Duft von Onyx Lockstoffen wieder in den Sinn. Waren dessen Hormone nur wegen des Kampfes in Wallung geraten oder hatte er als gegnerischer Wolf auch seinen Anteil daran?

Ermattet ließ Remus seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken und schloss seine Augen. Das angenehme Prasseln des Wassers im Gesicht verwöhnte ihn auf eine beruhigende Art und Weise. Wenn man die schmerzhaften Bisse außen vor ließ, hatte es fast Spaß gemacht mit Severus zu rangeln. Eine zarte Gänsehaut legte sich trotz des leicht warmen Wassers über seinen Körper und ließ ihn die Temperatur instinktiv höher stellen. Es war einzigartig gewesen den anderen Wolf über sich zu spüren, der Anblick von dessen empfindlicher Bauchseite und die lodernden Augen, wie sie ihn anblickten und zu fesseln schienen. Den Schwarzen kurz darauf selbst zu Boden zu ringen, ihn unter sich windend zu sehen und zu spüren, wie dieses tiefe Grollen durch den eleganten schwarzen Körper ging... Ein Stöhnen entkam dem Mann hinter der Duschwand, gefolgt von einem gezischten _‚So ein Mist aber auch, selbst seine animalische Seite macht mich scharf...' _und dem stärkeren Rauschen der Dusche, als Remus das kalte Wasser weiter aufdrehte.

Innerlich zerrissen stand Remus eine gute halbe Stunde später vor dem beschlagenen Spiegel im Bad, das warme Wasser, mit dem er sich im Nachhinein noch die Haare ausgewaschen hatte, tropfte noch aus den Spitzen desselbigen auf den Boden. Doch auch als sich bereits eine kleine Pfütze zu seinen Füßen auf den Fließen angesammelt hatte, wandte er seinen Blick nicht vom Hals seines Spiegelbildes. Dort war deutlich der rötlich-violette Abdruck zu erkennen, den Onyx Gebiß hinterlassen hatte, als er ihn vor ein paar Stunden zu Boden gerungen hatte. Moony hatte sich zwar widerspenstig aufgebäumt, als der den Nackenbiss und den Wolf über sich gespürt hatte, dennoch war auch dem Wolf nicht der wollüstige Schauer entgangen, den diese Situation durch seinen Körper geschickt hatte. Verflucht, war sich Severus eigentlich bewusst, das dieser Biss eigentlich nichts in Rangkämpfen, sondern vielmehr bei der Paarung eine Rolle spielte? Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr Remus über die Abdrücke an seiner Schlagader. Der Gedanke, wie er seiner tierischen Seite letzte Nacht freie Hand gegeben hatte ließ sich seinen Magen verknoten, zu lange hatte er dieses Gefühl mit dem Banntrank umgehen können. Doch er hatte Onyx in seine Schranken verweisen müssen. Aber wie lang konnte er das noch? Müde spritzte er sich mit den Händen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, ehe er sich abtrocknete und ein weißes Hemd überzog. Den Kragen schlug er vorsichtiger Weise hoch, so dass man den Biss nicht sofort sah.

Eine Stunde nachdem sich Remus aus der Wohnstube gestohlen hatte, war auch Severus einigermaßen wieder hergerichtet und betrat mit noch leicht feuchter Haut von der dringend benötigten Dusche die Küche. Anders als Remus trug er ein schwarzes Hemd, welches die roten Flecken und Kratzer bestmöglich kaschierte, dagegen aber einige dunklere Flecken aufwies, die Remus als Wasserflecken identifizierte, offenbar war Severus zu faul gewesen sich gründlich abzutrocknen.

Schweigend ließ Severus den Blick über den Küchentisch schweifen und begutachtete die heutige Pizza-Bestellung, ehe er sich in einer für ihn untypischen steifen Art auf den hölzernen Küchenstuhl niederließ und hinüber zu Remus blickte, welcher noch schnell die italienischen Teigscheiben in handliche Viertel schnitt und dann noch ein paar Servietten von einer kleinen Ablage über der Spüle angelte. Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen fiel auf den, von der abgewetzten Jeans deutlich in Szene gesetzten, trainierten Hintern seines Mentors und er hätte den Wolf in seinem Inneren am liebsten erwürgt, als dieser ein zufriedenes Grollen verlauten ließ. Noch immer schien seine animalische Seite nicht ganz zur Ruhe gekommen zu sein und tat seine Meinung deutlicher kund, als Severus es im Moment hätte gebrauchen können.

Nicht gewillt den Wolf vielleicht noch deutlicher zu Wort kommen zu lassen, stopfte er ihm und dem knurrenden Magen kurzerhand mit einem warmen Stück Pizza wortwörtlich den Mund. Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick zu seinem Gegenüber. Remus Augen waren stur auf den Tisch vor ihm gerichtet und er schien entgegen seiner sonstigen Art und Weise kein Gespräch über letzte Nacht führen zu wollen, die er garantiert ebenso deutlich wie er in Erinnerung hatte. Wieder biss Severus herzhaft in seine Pizza. Jetzt waren sie also bei Punkt 3 auf seiner Liste über die zu erwarteten Verhaltensweisen eines Werwolfes angekommen. Innerlich einen roten Haken vor ‚Festlegen einer Rangordnung' machend blickte er zurück auf die Punkte ‚Tierlaute' und ‚Jagdverhalten' und wanderte dann mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, welches garantiert nicht dem momentanen Hunger zuzuschreiben war, zu Punkt 4 ‚Paarungsverhalten'. Definitiv hatte Remus letzte Nacht gemerkt, das seine animalische Seite, kurzzeitig vom Kampf erregt, zu einer für ihre Kämpfe unüblichen Methode gegriffen hatte, um den widerspenstigen braunen Wolf zu Boden zu ringen. Es war ein wahres Hochgefühl gewesen, den sich windenden Wolf unter sich zu spüren und dessen schmalen Rücken an der eigenen empfindlichen Bauchseite zu fühlen, als dieser sich so kraftvoll gegen den Griff aufbäumte. Doch leider konnte sich Severus momentan nicht von den Hinterlassenschaften dieses Griffes überzeugen, da der Kragen von Remus Hemd dessen Hals hinderlicherweise vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Mit einem nervösen Zucken seiner rechten Hand, die auch Remus auffiel, versuchte Severus den Wolf in sich zu bändigen, der am liebsten Aufgesprungen wäre, um zu sehen, ob er den Anderen wirklich ‚markiert' hatte.

Als Remus nach dem Essen allerdings die leeren Kartons zerkleinerte und sie in den Müll verfrachtete, rutschte sein Kragen beiseite und gab den Blick auf das rötlich-violette Mal frei. Für seine momentane körperliche Verfassung unerwartet leise und geschmeidig pirschte Severus sich an den Gryffindor heran.

Fast erschrocken richtete sich Remus auf, als er Severus neben sich spürte und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Kühle Finger näherten sich zitternd seinem Hals und strichen sachte den Stoff des Hemdes beiseite, nicht ohne dabei behutsam über seine warme Haut der Halsbeuge zu fahren und ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken zu jagen.

„Das war ich…" Eine simple Feststellung kam über die bleichen Lippen des Mannes vor ihm, dessen Augen sich nicht einen Millimeter von dem noch deutlich zu erkennenden Biss lösten. Die Art und Weise, wie Severus ihn berührte und betrachtete alarmierte Remus. Ganz offensichtlich schlief Onyx im Augenblick ebenso wenig wie Moony und lenkte, wenn auch nur geringfügig, die Handlungen seines Gegenübers. Er hielt den Atem an, als Severus sich ihm weiter näherte und keuchte schließlich leise auf, als er den feuchtwarmen Atem dieses Mannes auf seiner Haut spürte. Ein Beben durchlief seinen Körper, als er dessen Zunge auf dem frischen Biss spürte, die ihn neugierig erkundete und liebkoste.

Fasziniert und sein ‚Opfer' an den Hüften festhaltend, tastete Severus mit seiner Zunge über die zarte sonnengebräunte Haut von Remus Hals, kostete den leicht metallischen Geschmack des restlichen Blutes und registrierte mit Genugtuung das stete Beben, das durch den Körper vor ihm ging. Vorsichtig ließ er abermals seine Zunge über die Wunde tänzeln, um sie zu desinfizieren, als sein Verstand wieder voll einrastete und er mit aufgerissenen Augen zurückschreckte.

Remus konnte gar nicht so schnell seine Hormone in den Griff bekommen und die Situation erfassen, wie der Besitzer dieser göttlichen Zunge mit einem gefluchten „Scheiß Wolfsinstinkte" aus der Küche stürmte und Remus mit bebenden Knien und ziemlich kurzatmig zurück ließ. Doch kaum schepperte oben die Dachkammertür, entließ er das leise Stöhnen, das ihm diese Zunge aus der Seele gekitzelt hatte. Langsam wurde sein Nervenkostüm immer dünner, wie lange konnte er diese Hormon- und Gefühlsschübe noch ertragen? Anderseits war er sich nach dieser Aktion ziemlich sicher, dass er den Tränkemeister auch nicht völlig kühl ließ, doch wenn es dieser schon nicht zugeben wollte, dann hatte Onyx das doch, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

..ooOoo..

Den restlichen Tag und den Darauffolgenden bekam Remus den Tränkemeister nicht mehr zu Gesicht, selbst die Mahlzeiten ließ er ausfallen und der Gryffindor begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen um die vorlaute Sokrates zu machen, er hoffte, dass sie nicht auf einem Spieß über dem Feuer auf Severus Arbeitsfläche hockte und darauf wartete verspeist zu werden.

Als er am dritten Morgen noch immer nichts von Severus hörte, schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack mit einigen Büchern und fertigen Rezessionen, schwang sich auf seine Kawasaki und fuhr in die Stadt zu Jack.

Dieser war gerade dabei seine Regale mit einigen Büchern aufzufüllen, die am Morgen aus London eingetroffen waren, als er das kleine Glöckchen über der Eingangstür bimmeln hörte. Fragend blickte er über seine Schulter hinweg zu dem neuen Kunden und in seine Augen schlich sich ein Leuchten, als er Remus erkannte.

„Hi Re, was verschlägt dich denn hierher? Bist du schon fertig mit den Büchern?" Freudig sprang er von der Leiter, auf der er eben noch gestanden hatte, um die obersten Regalreihen aufzufüllen, griff wieder in die Kiste zu Füßen der Leiter und fischte ein dickes Taschenbuch mit dunklem Titel hervor.

Remus lächelte und holte den Umschlag mit den Rezessionen aus seinem Rucksack hervor und legte ihn gemeinsam mit den entliehenen Büchern auf die Verkaufstheke, ehe er zu seinem Freund trat und sich ebenfalls ein Buch aus dem Karton holte, um es dann in das Regal hinter sich zu sortierten. Er wollte gerade nach einem weiteren Buch greifen, als ihn Jacks verdutzter Blick aufhielt.

„Re... was hast du da am Hals?" Mit besorgtem Blick schob der junge Schotte einen ziemlichen Wälzer von Taschenbuch mit dem Titel „Blut und Gold" zwischen die anderen Bücher, die von der gleichen Autorin verfasst und veröffentlicht worden waren. Als die Buchrücken eine einheitliche Front bildeten, wandte er sich seinem Freund zu und presste mit einem ziemlich krampfhaften Lächeln ein: „Hast wohl eine heiße Liebesnacht hinter dir?" hervor.

Etwas irritiert griff Remus an seinen Hals. Der seichte Schmerz brachte ihm Onyx Liebesbiss wieder in Erinnerung und ließ ihn sanft erröten. „Nein, das ist nichts weiter."

Das Bild von Remus zynisch lächelndem Mitbewohner vor Augen versuchte Jack dennoch leicht heraus zu flachsen, auch wenn sich das bittere Gefühl von Eifersucht in ihm breit machte und sich nicht wieder vertreiben ließ. „Willst den süßen und hungrigen Liebhaber wohl für dich behalten und nicht mit einem guten Freund teilen?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass du das völlig falsch interpretierst. Ich verstecke niemanden vor dir."

Jack lächelte nochmals schwach und griff nach einem neuen Buch, um es einzusortieren. Mit traurigen Augen und mit ungewöhnlich leiser und belegter Stimme richtete er seinen Blick auf die Buchtitel vor sich und traute sich nicht Remus anzublicken. „Ich dachte wir sind Freunde und könnten über alles reden, dennoch verschweigst du mir etwas. Vertraust du mir nicht Re?"

„Wovon redest du?" Verwirrt hielt Remus beim Ausrichten der Buchrücken inne und begegnete den grün-braunen Augen seines Freundes.

„Von den Vollmondnächten…" brachte dieser erstaunlich klar und sachlich hervor.

Remus Herz blieb für ein paar Sekunden stehen, um dann mit doppelter Frequenz weiter zu schlagen. Das war nicht das was er zu hören erwartet hatte. Hatte Jack herausgefunden was er war? Oder stellte er einfach nur verrückte Vermutungen an? Er gab sich größte Mühe verwundert, aber auch desinteressiert zu klingen, als er ihn fragte was er mit dieser Aussage meinen würde.

Jack lehnte sich mit den Rücken an das Buchregal und erfasste Remus' gesamte Gestalt mit seinen Blicken, damit ihn keine Regung entging. Er würde heute der Sache auf den Grund gehen. „Du sagtest du kannst bei Vollmond nicht schlafen und bist deswegen am Tag darauf immer so müde." Begann er sich ruhig und sanft zu erläutern und fasste sein Gegenüber dennoch ein bisschen schärfer ins Auge. „Ich kaufe dir diese Ausrede nicht mehr ab. Nicht da Severus zufällig die gleichen Schlafprobleme zu plagen scheinen."

Ein forschender Blick traf Remus, der sich dessen vollauf bewusst war, aber beharrlich schwieg und zu den Schaufenstern des Ladens hinaus auf den Marktplatz blickte.

„Diese Schlafstörungen haben andere Gründe, oder?" versuchte der Buchhändler den Kleineren zum Reden zu bringen, ehe ihn überraschenderweise ein ungewöhnlich kühler, distanzierter Blick aus den sonst warmen, goldbraunen Augen traf.

„Ich wünschte manchmal ich könnte deine Gedanken lesen, doch da ich nicht mit diesem Talent gesegnet bin, musst du mir schon genauer erklären was du meinst Jack." Remus war sich bewusst das er etwas zu bissig zu dem Anderen gewesen war, doch er hielt die Ungewissheit was Jack genau meinte und ob er wirklich hinter sein so wohl behütetes Geheimnis gekommen war nicht länger aus. Und was, wenn Jack wusste was er war? Würden Sie weiter Freunde bleiben, oder würde sich der Buchhändler, wie so viele vor ihm, angeekelt von ihm abwenden?

Wie ein Aal wand sich Jack unter seinen Augen, ehe er verlegen zu sprechen anfing. „Na ja… ehm…" Mit einem kurzen Räuspern versuchte er Zeit zu schinden und sich eine halbwegs verständliche Erklärung seiner Vermutungen zurechtzulegen. „Vollmondnächte haben noch andere Einflüsse auf den Menschen. Die einen können nicht schlafen und die anderen… nun ja du weißt was ich meine… die werden eben… spitz…"

Den letzten Teil seiner Erklärung hätte Remus fast nicht verstanden, so leise war Jack geworden, als er den Sinn jedoch erfasst hatte weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht. „Du meinst… das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du denkst Sev und ich… das wir die ganze Nacht über einander herfallen?" Herzlichst auflachend musste Remus sich an einen der Regalböden hinter sich festhalten. Gott war er erleichtert, den Stein, der ihm jetzt vom Herzen gefallen war, hatte man bestimmt bis Hogwarts poltern gehört.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er sich wieder soweit im Griff hatte, um sprechen zu können. „Nein, also wirklich... es wäre zwar wünschenswert, wenn der Mond diese Auswirkung auf Severus hätte, aber leider plagt auch ihn die Schlaflosigkeit. Selbst wenn es anderes wäre..." Ernst fasste Remus seinen Freund ins Auge. „... es wäre nichts, das du mir vorwerfen könntest. Und es ist schon gar kein Grund, dass du unser **freundschaftliches** Verhältnis anzweifeln musst. Ich bin etwas enttäuscht, ich dachte du vertraust mir, doch stattdessen versuchst du ständig alles über mich herauszufinden. Jack, jeder hat so seine Geheimnisse und die sollte man ihm auch zugestehen..."

Betreten, wegen dieser Zurechtweisung, blickte Jack zu Boden. „Ich weiß, es tut mir ja Leid Re, aber ich will doch nur so viel über dich wissen, damit ich dich besser verstehe. Ich mag dich und kann es nun mal nicht ertragen das dieser Kerl den du so liebevoll ‚Sev' nennst mehr über dich weiß, obwohl er keinerlei freundschaftliche Gefühle oder gar mehr für dich hegt. Remus ich lie..." Die erhobene Hand von Remus brachte den braunhaarigen Struwwelkopf zum Schweigen.

Seufzend straffte der ehemalige VgddK-Lehrer seine Schultern. „Jack… bist du eifersüchtig auf Severus? Kannst du ihn nicht leiden, weil er ein Teil meines Lebens ist und er über Dinge bescheid weiß, die du krampfhaft von mir wissen willst? Ich habe es dir doch bereits gesagt ich liebe ihn. Ich habe dir nie Hoffnungen gemacht, dass du mehr für mich sein könntest als ein Freund. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich brauche dich… sehr sogar. Du bist für mich wie ein Bruder, doch auch nie mehr…" Eine fast unnatürliche Stille füllte den kleinen Buchladen aus, als Remus sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter warf und ein leises „Es tut mir leid." murmelnd, zwischen den Buchregalen hindurch schreitend den Laden verließ.

War er beim Eintreten noch voller Vorfreude auf eine kleine Ablenkung zu Jack getreten, so war er jetzt am Boden zerstört und völlig durcheinander. Er wollte Jack nicht verlieren, er war der einzige Mensch, der ihn noch geblieben war nach dem Tode von Sirius. Nach Padfoots Fall durch den Bogen, war er einsam und innerlich fast tot gewesen, bis er auf den lebenslustigen Schotten gestoßen war. Er hatte ihn quasi abgestaubt und zurück ins Licht geholt. _‚Aber ich musste es ihm sagen so schmerzhaft es auch ist. Andererseits kann ich auch verstehen, dass er sich gegen Severus so abweisend verhält. Sev erinnert ihn an seinen Ex-Freund, ein egoistischer relativ kühler Computertechniker, der nur an dem naiv unschuldigen Jungen in ihm interessiert war und, als er dann sein Ziel erreicht und ihn im Bett gehabt hatte, hat er einfach via Mail mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Und Severus erinnert ihn offenbar in seiner kühlen abweisenden Art an diese Liebe.'_

Mit schmerzendem Magen, wegen dieses Streites schob er das Visier seines Helmes hinunter und bog auf dem Rücken seiner Kawasaki auf die Landstraße ein, die ihm zurück zu SEINEM Liebesproblem führte.

tbc.


	20. Es ist besser, wenn ich geh

**Meta Capricorn: **Danke für das Lob. Es macht mich immer ganz hibbelig, wenn ich meine Story gefällt. Am besten sind im letzten Kapitel wohl die zwei Worte "Scheiß Wolfsinstinkte" angekommen ;D

**teddy172 : **Nun ja Remy zappeln lassen – sagen wir so heute fährt er ein wenig Achterbahn mit seinem Glück. Severus ahnt natürlich was Remus empfindet und will ja deswegen auch aus dem Cottage weg… 

**moondancer: **Hier wieder Neuigkeiten von deinem zweiten Lieblingspairing ;D Ich hoffe du bist weiter so mit Feuereifer bei der Sache ;D

**furikakeru – **Klar ist diese Kawasaki eine Ninja – was sonst (bg) Was anderes bekommt Remus nicht zwischen die Schenkel… außer seinen Severus persönlich (hüst hüst). Also ich glaube heute hängt der Haussegen dann gleich noch mal schief – na ja so ist der alte Griesgram namens Severus nun mal.

**Hanni: **Ich geb zu ich hätte auch gern mehr Action zwischen den Wölfen eingebaut, aber bei den Kampfszenen bin ich an die Grenzen meines Könnens gestoßen. (seufz) Ich bin eben viel zu friedfertig. reknuddel

So meine Lieben… euch Tee in Plastikbechern servier und Kekse auf Papptellern reich Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel… alle scharfen Gegenstände wegräumt und sich klammheimlich verdrück

Lg Lonly

**ooOO 18. Kapitel – Es ist besser, wenn ich geh OOoo..**

Es dauerte fünf Tage, ehe sich Remus dazu durchringen konnte Jack anzurufen. Zwar klang sein Freund noch etwas geknickt, doch schon bald waren sie in ein scheues, aber lockeres Gespräch vertieft, in dessen Folge sie sich zu einem Kaffee unter vier Augen durchringen konnten.

Eine Woche später waren sie schon wieder soweit aufgetaut, dass die ersten Zweideutigkeiten ausgetauscht wurden und es schien fast so, als hätte es die Liebesgeständnisse und Zurückweisungen nie gegeben. Dennoch war Remus stets genau darauf bedacht, was er für Signale aussandte, um Jack keinen weiteren Anlass für irgendwelche hoffnungslosen Interpretationen zu geben und diese permanente Vorsicht zehrte an seinen Kräften. Es quälte den Gryffindor, dass er seinem Freund nicht geben konnte was er sich wünschte, denn er kannte diese schmerzliche Sehnsucht nur zu gut, fühlte er sie doch selbst, wenn Severus in der Nähe war. Letzterer war übrigens noch an dem Abend, als Remus aus der Buchhandlung zurückgekehrt war, wieder in der Küche aufgetaucht und nahm nun seine Mahlzeiten so schweigend wie eh und je mit ihm ein. Allerdings mied Severus ihn an den Abenden, wie er nur konnte. Hin und wieder jedoch erwischte Remus ihn in der Küche oder auf dem Flur wie der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen an seinem Hinterteil hing und die Unterkiefer deutlich knirschend hervortraten, offenbar knabberte er noch an seiner unfreiwilligen Schnüffelattacke und an der Entgleisung am Morgen nach dem Vollmond. Vielleicht war gerade dies die Chance auf die Remus so lange gewartet hatte. Severus zeigte Interesse, wenn auch erst an seinem Körper. Somit war er entweder zu lang Abstinent gewesen oder es interessierten ihn doch beide Geschlechter und wenn letzteres der Fall war, würde er das auszunutzen wissen. Auch wenn es schwierig werden würde, da sein emotionaler Zustand seit dem Streit mit Jack zusätzlich angeknackst war und er nicht recht wusste, wie er seine Gefühle ordnen sollte. Und er befürchtete, dass ihn ein emotionaler Kurzschluss unmittelbar bevor stand und egal welchen der beiden Männer er damit treffen würde, er würde es bereuen.

Mit zunehmendem Mond wurde das Ganze auch nicht wirklich besser, die abgeflauten Werwolfsinstinkte kamen zurück und taten ihre eigene Meinung kund. Und so ergriff er eine Woche vor der nächsten Transformation die Flucht. Flucht vor der wölfischen Unruhe in ihm, Flucht vor der Liebe und der körperlichen Anziehung gegenüber dem Slytherin und auch die Flucht vor Jack. Sein Ziel war eine der zahlreichen verräucherten Kneipen in London, die er schon Jahre nicht mehr besucht hatte, von denen er aber wusste, dass sie ihm etwas bieten konnten, mit dem er sich einen Abend lang abzulenken gedachte. Das Blue Eden in hiesigen Stadtzentrum war für die geplante Abendgestaltung unpassend, konnte er doch auf noch einen neuen liebeshungrigen Mann verzichten.

So sprang er Freitagabend die letzten Stufen hinab in den Flur, gekleidet mit einer dunkelbraunen engen Lederhose und einem schwarzen T-Shirt. Ein Blick in die Stube zeigte ihm, dass Severus es sich in einem der schwarzen Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte und ihm leicht verächtlich anblickte. Nichts woran sich Remus heute Abend stören wollte, also gab er kurz Bescheid, dass er wohl nicht vor dem Morgengrauen zurück sein würde und verließ das Haus. Auf dem Weg zur Toreinfahrt und der dort geparkten Kawasaki zog er sich die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe und den Helm über.

Severus nahm sein Buch, das er wie jeden Abend zu lesen pflegte, erst wieder auf, als er die Kawasaki das Grundstück verlassen hörte. Ihm war klar, dass Remus nicht einfach nur eine Nacht in irgendeinen Club durchmachen wollte, sondern vielmehr auf der Jagd nach einem männlichen Bettwärmer war. Etwas das ihn nicht wirklich stören sollte, ihn dennoch wurmte. Er fand den Weg wie Remus mit seinen Problemen umging nicht wirklich förderlich für seine Freundschaft mit Jack. Er hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass zwischen beiden Freunden etwas vorgefallen war, dass ihr unbekümmertes Miteinander eingeschränkt hatte. Und dann war da noch etwas gewesen, dass ihn in den letzten Tagen, dank seiner tierischen Instinkte, aufgefallen war. Der Geruch, der Remus zurzeit, schwach und für Menschen nicht wahrnehmbar, umgab, wurde von seinem inneren Tier eindeutig als Zeichen zur Paarungsbereitschaft identifiziert. Dem Gryffindor selbst schien es nicht weiter aufzufallen, doch Severus trieb es langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn, zumal sein Wolf gern der Fährte des Brünetten Artgenossen folgte und seinen Blick viel zu oft auf die Gegend unterhalb des Wolfschweifes richtete. So war er heute dann doch ganz froh einen Abend allein im Haus zu sein. Es konnte ziemlich anstrengend sein und nervenaufreibend, wenn man auf einen Mann ansprang, der ebenso nicht abgeneigt zu sein schien. Längst zurückliegende Erinnerungen von ihm und Lucius drängten an die Oberfläche, wehmütig seufzend lehnte sich Severus im Sessel zurück und ließ das Buch in dem er eben noch gelesen hatte auf den Teppich sinken, wo es mit einem dumpfen Knall zum Liegen kam.

oO Flashback Oo

Ich wusste nicht wie lang ich schon geschlafen hatte, als mich plötzlich etwas aufschreckte. Nervös begann ich in das Dunkel des Schlafraumes zu lauschen, doch es war alles ruhig, nur das leise, gleichmäßige Atmen aus den anderen drei Betten meines Schlafsaales war zu hören. Beruhigt atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und sah durch die riesigen Fenster nach draußen. Ich beglückwünschte mich wie sooft das Bett genau am Fenster erkämpft zu haben – die Aussicht nach draußen war einfach wunderschön. Der Himmel war rot gefärbt, der Schnee fiel, wie den ganzen Abend schon, noch immer in riesigen Flocken vom Himmel und durch die angelehnten Fenster drang ein kühler Windhauch ins Zimmer und ließ die riesigen dunkelgrünen Samtvorhänge tanzen. Fröstelnd schloss ich die Augen und zog die warme Decke bis zum Kinn. Doch als ich mich entspannt zurücklehnen wollte, spürte ich plötzlich heißen Atem in meinem Nacken, welcher mich erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ. Beruhigend schlossen sich zwei sehnige Arme von hinten um meine Taille.

„Ssshhh… Ganz ruhig, Sev." Flüsterte mir eine nur zu bekannte Stimme ins Ohr.

„Lucius! Lass das!" Müde, wie ich nachts nun einmal war, versuchte ich mich aus der Umarmung zu lösen._ ‚Der hat sie wohl nicht mehr alle!' _Doch meine Gegenwehr muss ziemlich jämmerlich gewesen sein, denn Lucius leises, warmes Lachen zeugte davon, als er anfing meinen Hals sanft zu liebkosen. Missmutig musste ich feststellen, wie mein vom Tage erschöpfter Körper auf seine Berührungen reagierte – jedoch nur kurz, denn schlagartig wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass wir nicht alleine hier waren und wenn die Anderen in meinem Schlafraum aufwachen würden…

„Lass das, die anderen…," Abermals kämpfte ich gegen den nächtlichen Verführer hinter meinem Rücken an, doch weit kam ich nicht, denn Lucius hatte sich über mich gebeugt und seine Lippen kannten einen Weg, mich erfolgreich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er drückte mich zurück in die Matratze und legte sich auf mich, seine eiskalten Hände streichelten derweil meine Flanken entlang und erzeugten einen angenehmen Schauer. Verdammt warum musste ich auch immer halbnackt schlafen und ihn so immer noch ermutigen? Den Kopf zur Seite drehend wollte ich dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende bereiten außerdem beabsichtigte ich dem Blonden zu zeigen, dass er nicht mitten in der Nacht einfach über mich herfallen konnte, doch wurde ich durch sanfte Finger an meinem Kinn an meinem Vorhaben gehindert.

„Bitte…," versuchte ich es erneut, doch Lucius lachte nur wieder leise, drängte eines seiner langen Beine zwischen meine und flüsterte mir ein raues „Oh nein. Noch bin ich nicht fertig mit dir, Sev.", ins Ohr während eine seiner Hände unter den Bund meiner Schlafanzughose glitt und mein Gesäß genüsslich massierte.

Seine noch freie, kühle Hand erkundete erneut meinen Körper, wanderte über bettwarme weiche Haut, zartrosa Knospen, die sich gierig den zarten Fingern entgegen streckten, hinab zum Bauchnabel und das stete, leise Flüstern neben meinem Ohr ließ mich zittern. Lucius wusste nur zu genau, wie er mit mir und meinem Körper umzugehen hatte, um mich schwach und willenlos zu machen. So dauerte es nicht lang und er hatte was er wollte – mich, mit einer blutig gebissenen Lippe, um nicht laut stöhnend unter ihm zu kommen, während er mich ausdauernd in Besitz nahm und das nicht nur einmal in dieser Nacht.

Umso verständlicher war es dann wohl auch, dass ich am nächsten Morgen, als ich in die Große Halle gehetzt kam und einige der jüngeren Schüler anblaffte, Sirius und James einen herzhaften Fluch auf den Hals hetzte, als sie mir den Tipp gaben meine Unausgeglichenheit mit Sex in den Griff zu bekommen. Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ich letzte Nacht mehr Sex als die beiden zusammen hatte, mir der Hintern an diesem Tag höllisch schmerzte und mir Lucius von seinem Platz aus zufrieden grinsend entgegen sah.

oO Flashback Ende Oo

..ooOoo..

Mit ungewohnt gleichgültigem, taxierenden Blick maß Remus die anwesenden Männer in der Bar im Londoner Osten ab, das Glas mit seiner Cola elegant schwenkend, als würde es sich bei dem koffeinhaltigen Inhalt um einen Whiskey einer gehobeneren Preiskategorie handeln. Er hatte nicht vor am heutigen Abend auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol zu sich zunehmen. Er wollte den Sex, den er heute zweifelsohne noch haben würde, mit allen Sinnen genießen, außerdem stand draußen vor der Tür ja auch noch seine nachtschwarze anschmiegsame Kawasaki und wartete auf ihn.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lang da hatte Remus ein potenzielles Opfer ausgemacht. Es war ein junger kräftiger Mann, der mitten auf der Tanzfläche allein vor sich hin tanzte und die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Tänzer genoss. Remus maß ihn mit den Blicken eines Kenners. Bei diesem Mann hatte er einen Liebhaber vor sich, der garantiert zu den Männern zählte, die unter allen Umständen den dominanten Part im Bett beanspruchen würden. Ein wölfisches Grinsen schlich sich in Remus Gesicht, er liebte es ein wenig um die Vormacht kämpfen zu müssen – denn der Sieger stand von vornherein fest, niemand, aber wirklich niemand, konnte den animalischen Trieben eines Werwolfes standhalten. Bis jetzt war er noch immer der gewesen, der den Ton im Bett angegeben hatte, was nicht heißen sollte, dass er nicht gern verwöhnt wurde. Schnell winkte er den Barkeeper, welcher gerade in ein ziemlich inniges Gespräch mit einem Gast am anderen Ende des Tresens beschäftigt war, heran und beglich seine kleine Rechnung. Seine Jacke aufnehmend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Opfer, dessen Bewegungen sich beschleunigt hatten und der seinen Körper umso verführerischer im grellen Licht der Disco darbot. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt kämpfte Remus sich durch die Massen, den ein oder anderen beiseite schiebend und blieb schlussendlich kurz vor dem jungen Mann stehen, welcher, ob der unbewohnt brennenden Blicke, aufsah und in die glühenden, goldbraunen Augen des Jägers blickte.

..ooOoo..

Als der Morgen anbrach, trat Remus aus dem kleinen Hotel unweit des Clubs, der am Vorabend sein Ziel gewesen war. Die Rechnung hatte er eben beglichen und er war bereit für den Heimweg. Wie oft er seine abendliche Bekanntschaft gefordert hatte wusste er nicht mehr. Er hoffte nur, dass der große Schwarzhaarige heute nicht sitzen musste. _‚Schon wieder habe ich mir einen Schwarzhaarigen gesucht… das ist langsam schon abartig.' _Doch Moony hatte es genossen einen körperlich überlegenen Mann zu überwinden, in die Laken zu pressen und ihn winseln zu lassen, ehe er ihn schlussendlich nahm. Das sein ‚Opfer' der menschlichen Seite von Onyx entfernt ähnlich gesehen hatte, hatte seine Jagdtriebe nur noch mehr angeheizt und den jungen Mann länger als sonst üblich auf seine Erlösung warten lassen.

Aber wenigstens war er, was seine sexuelle Seite anbelangte, erst einmal einigermaßen befriedigt und das wohlige Schnurren drang noch hin und wieder aus seiner Kehle. Lange würde diese Befriedigung jedoch nicht anhalten, denn selbst wenn seine Libido jetzt ruhte, seine Gefühle konnte so ein Intermezzo nicht bremsen oder zum Schweigen bringen. Das Schnurren schwand bei diesen Gedanken und er klappte leicht unzufrieden, das er sich seine eigene Laune gleich wieder so ruinieren musste, das Visier seines Helmes herunter und ließ den Motor ein letztes Mal aufheulen, ehe er über das Kopfsteinpflaster hinaus auf die Hauptstraße fuhr.

..ooOoo..

Völlig gerädert betrat Severus am Morgen die Küche. Das Scheppern der Toreinfahrt und die quietschenden Reifen, mit denen Remus zum Stehen gekommen war, waren nicht zu überhören gewesen und hatten ihn von seinem Trank, an dem er die gesamte letzte Nacht gearbeitet hatte, geholt und ihn hinab in die kleine Küche gelenkt aus der eben noch das leise Gedudel irgendeines Liebesliedes zu hören gewesen war. Severus' Blick streifte nur kurz den angespannten Wolf, der das Radio grob zum Schweigen gebracht hatte und trat zu der kleinen vergilbten Kaffeemaschine, um ihnen beiden einen starken ‚Schwarzen' zu bereiten. Seine Werwolfssinne etwas schweifen lassend, fing der den schweren und leicht süßlichen Geruch von Sex auf, der ihm von Remus' Seite her erreichte. Es beruhigte ihn, dass er seinen Wolf noch weites gehend unter Kontrolle hatte, als er das Aroma, welches von Remus selbst stammte, auffing. Es kitzelte seine Sinne und ließ den Duft des fremden Mannes gekonnt außen vor. Also hatte er am Abend zuvor richtig vermutet, als er davon ausgegangen war wie Remus seine Probleme mit Jack zu ertränken gedachte. Schweigend lehnte er sich mit dem Gesäß an die Arbeitsfläche und wartete – Remus keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend – darauf, dass der Kaffee endlich durch die Maschine gelaufen war. Dann schnappte er sich zwei der großen Porzellan-Pötte aus dem kleinen Hängeschrank und füllte sie bis zum Rand. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen registrierte er wie selbstverständlich er Remus Lieblingstasse ergriffen hatte und wie vertraut ihm die Prozedur hier vorkam, nur zu genau wusste er, wie der Gryffindor seinen Kaffee zu trinken pflegte. Innerlich seufzte Severus auf und trug den dampfenden Becher hinüber zum Küchentisch, um ihn Remus, der mit hängendem Kopf und leicht roten Augen, die von der durchgemachten Nacht zeugten, auf die weiße Tischdecke mit einem Kaffeefleck vom Vortag sah. Schweigend nahm Remus die Tasse entgegen und hob sie an die trockenen, rissigen Lippen.

„Ist dir klar, dass du Jack damit sehr verletzt?" Sanfter, als eigentlich für ihn üblich, blickte Severus auf den wirren Haarschopf vor sich.

Eben dieser untypisch besorgte Tonfall ließ bei Remus endgültig die Sicherung durchbrennen. „Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!" Mit einem lauten Scheppern kam die Tasse auf dem Tisch auf, ein weiterer Kaffeefleck zierte das Tischtuch und breitete, sich durch den dünnen Stoff saugend, aus. Mit hastigen und einwenig unkoordiniert wirkenden Schritten verließ er die Küche, um hinauf in sein Zimmer zu stürzen. Die Tränen, die bei ihm bei einer solchen emotionalen Belastung stets nach draußen drängten, konnte er nur mühsam zurückhalten, bis er sein kleines stilles Reich erreicht hatte. Auch ohne die Worte von Severus war ihm klar, dass die letzte Nacht ein Fehler gewesen war und ihn keinesfalls geholfen hatte mit der inneren Anspannung fertig zu werden. Den Kopf an die kühle Tür lehnend schloss er die vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung brennenden Augen. Nur mühsam konnte er sich noch aufraffen, um sich in sein kühles Bett fallen zu lassen. _‚Ich brauch dringend eine Auszeit oder ein Zeichen von dir Severus... Bitte'_

..ooOoo..

Doch schon im Abend kehrte das sanfte Grollen des Wolfes in Remus zurück und ließ ihn unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab tigern. Noch einmal konnte er nicht nach London in den Club fahren, das wäre der Stimmung hier im Haus nicht dienlich, außerdem wenn er schon einmal so im Jagdfieber war, konnte er vielleicht auch ein wenig mit Severus experimentieren. Seine gesamten Hoffnungen ruhten im Moment auf dessen Verhalten in der letzten Vollmondnacht. Mit einem listigen Lächeln zog er sich ein paar seiner schon ziemlich abgewetzten Lieblingsjeans über, die ziemlich eng anlagen und, wie er selbst anerkennend feststellte, seine Schokoladenseiten mehr als gut zur Geltung brachten.

Severus selbst fand er, wie stets abends, unten in der geräumigen Wohnstube auf der Couch sitzend vor, bei einem seiner Bücher und einem halbvollen Glas Rotwein. Fast geräuschlos ließ er sich daneben in die weichen Polster sinken, allerdings so, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen im Blick hatte und sich selbst mit dem Rücken an die Armlehne lehnen konnte. Die nackten Füße drapierte er auf der Sitzfläche, unweit von Severus' Oberschenkeln. Letzteres brachte ihm zwar einen leicht genervten Blick ein, doch so konnte er den vermeintlich Lesenden am Besten beobachten. Er spürte sehr wohl das leichte Vibrieren in der sie umgebenden Luft, welches Severus offensichtliche Unruhe verursachte. Ein Grinsen, dass er von seinem Vater Alexander John Lupin geerbt hatte, legte sich um seine Mundwinkel und vertiefte die eh reichlich vorhandenen Lachfalten. Wie beiläufig ruckelte er ein wenig weiter mit seinem Gesäß in Richtung des Slytherins, so dass er sich nun bequemer als zuvor zurücklegen und ihn durch die einladend gespreizten Beine betrachten konnte.

Ein leises fast lautloses Knurren ließ Severus aufmerken und, sein Buch senkend, hinüber zu dem Verursacher des selbigen blicken. Eine Augenbraue wanderte unwillkürlich nach oben, als er den Braunhaarigen so liegen sah. Mit einem leichten Flirren in der Magengegend folgte sein Blick dem engen, weißen T-Shirt entlang, über den flachen Bauch hinab in den Schritt. Und was er da sah, erinnerte ihn nicht nur an die Vollmondnacht, sondern brachte auch sein Blut in Wallung und ließ seine mühsam angeeignete Selbstbeherrschung langsam bröseln. Bilder wie Remus letzte Nacht wohl mit seiner Beute umgesprungen sein könnte erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge. Erinnerungen an seinen Traum von Remus als dominanten Alphawolf. Oder wie wenig später der windende unterwürfige Leib selbst mit der sachte glänzenden Haut unter ihm gelegen hatte. Übergangslos tauchten die glühenden Wolfsaugen und die fein geschwungene Kehle des braunen Wolfes vor ihm auf. Trocken schluckend erhob er sich, um seine Gedanken wieder auf andere Pfade zu lenken und blickte in die tänzelnden Flammen des Kamins.

Er war sich sicher das Remus es heute auf ihn abgesehen hatte und er hoffte, dass er dieser Versuchung nicht erliegen würde. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um Remus J. Lupin, einen der Gryffindors, welche ihm seine Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht hatten. Die über ihn gelacht hatten, wenn einer ihrer Streiche erfolgreich gewesen war und die ihn nicht nur einmal vor der gesamten Schule bloß gestellt hatten. Dummerweise war der Mann hinter ihm aber auch jener, der ihn die letzten Monate ohne zu Murren aufgenommen hatte und ihm stets freundlich und nachsichtig entgegen gekommen war.

Zerstreut wanderte sein Blick auf die Hand, in der er das schwere Buch hielt und auf welcher der seichte Schimmer des Mondes durch eines der großen Terrassenfenster fiel. Remus war aber auch der Einzige, der ihm die Vollmondnächte irgendwie erträglicher erscheinen ließ, doch konnte er ihm im Gegensatz zu früher vertrauen? Und dann war da noch dieses Photo auf Remus' Schreibtisch im Stockwerk über ihnen…

Sein Opfer für diesen Abend nicht aus den Augen lassend, setzte sich Remus auf und grub seine Zehen genießerisch in den weichen Teppich. Nachdenklich sah er zu dem Stehenden und verfolgte, wie dieser seine Hand im Licht des einfallenden Mondes drehte. „Bald ist es wieder soweit – du weißt, dass der Kampf noch nicht zu Ende ist... noch hast du nicht gewonnen. Wirst du wieder zu so fiesen Mitteln greifen?" Ein leichter anzüglicher Unterton hatte sich in seine letzten Worte geschlichen, als er sich erhob und hinter den anderen Mann in den Schein des Kaminfeuers trat.

Ein in seinen Nacken gehauchtes „Oder warst du mit deinen Gedanken schon wo ganz anders, als bei dem Kampf um die Rangfolge? Ich bin nicht so naiv, dass ich nicht merke was in dir vorgeht…" ließ Severus sich versteifen und einen angenehmen Schauer durch die Glieder rieseln. Remus Stimme war Sinnlichkeit pur. Er spürte die zarten Finger des anderen Wolfes, welche seine Haare beiseite schoben, um den folgenden Lippen, die wenig später an der sensiblen Haut im Nacken nippten, den Weg zu ebnen. Mit Mühe konnte er ein wohliges Knurren unterdrücken, als Remus leichte Küsse auf sein Genick hauchte und ihn bis hinauf zum Haaransatz liebkoste.

Liebevoll wanderte die Hand des Brünetten leicht streichelnd über die Schulterblätter und die Wirbelsäule des kühlen Schwarzen abwärts. Genüsslich schloss Remus seine Augen, um sich nur auf die Präsenz des anderen Mannes vor ihm zu konzentrieren und ihn behutsam zu erforschen. Bis jetzt hatte sich Severus noch nicht zurückgezogen und das wertete er als ein positives Zeichen. War das jenes Zeichen, um das er heute Morgen noch gefleht hatte? Genießerisch knabberte er an der warmen so gut duftenden Halsbeuge vor ihm, unter welcher das ersehnte Herz so kraftvoll und unruhig schlug. Seine Hände jeweils an beiden Seiten über die Flanken und Hüftknochen von Severus streichend, wurden jedoch urplötzlich von ihren bleichen und kühlen Ebenbildern aufgehalten, ehe sie ihr Ziel, den kleinen magischen Punkt am Ende des Steißbeines, erreichen konnten.

Seine begierigen Hände festhaltend drehte sich Severus zu ihm um und brachte ein verdächtig rau klingendes: „Lupin, was soll das?" hervor.

Mit einem sanftmütigen Lächeln, das er ebenso von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, umfasste Remus die leicht zitternde Hand des Anderen. Sein Blick glitt die schlanke Gestalt hinab über die sich unregelmäßig hebende Brust und den straffen Bauch, der sich unter dem schwarzen Hemd, abzeichnete. Und irgendwie erschien ihm, als er den silbernen Gürtel mit den Augen passiert hatte, die Front der schwarzen Hose etwas ausgefüllter als sonst. Ja das war definitiv die Chance, auf die er gewartet hatte. Den Blick aus den pechschwarzen Augen erwidernd, hakte er seine Zeigefinger in die Gürtelschlaufen der extrem kleidsamen, schwarzen Hose seines Liebsten und zog ihn behutsam näher an sich heran. Mit der einen Hand nach Severus' Lektüre angelnd nippte er wieder an dem schlanken Hals, der sich vor ihm befand und murmelte zwischen den Küssen ein verführerisches „Lass uns das Buch weglegen, Severus…".

Und wirklich lösten sich die grazilen Finger um das Buch, welches, von den beiden Männern ignoriert, der Schwerkraft folgend mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Teppich aufkam. Etwas wehmütig ließ Remus von der leicht geröteten Haut an der Halsbeuge ab, genoss einen Augenblick das kurze nervöse Hüpfen des Adamsapfels an Severus' Kehle und die Gänsehaut, die er ihm beschert hatte. Der feste Griff in seinem Nacken ließ ihn einen Moment aufmerken, doch Severus Blick war keineswegs eisig wie er schon befürchtet hatte, sondern huschte unsicher von den goldbraunen Augen hin zu den leicht feuchten Lippen seines Verführers.

Hoffend, dass er die Reaktion richtig eingeschätzt hatte, schloss Remus seine Augen und näherte sich den bleichen Lippen des Tränkemeisters, um sie mit kleinen Küssen ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Die kleinen Schmetterlinge, welche seit dem Entschluss die Initiative zu ergreifen, in seinem Magen flatterten, überschlugen sich, als er die zögerliche Erwiderung des Kusses von Severus spürte.

Die ersten kleinen Holzscheite im Kamin rutschen knackend zusammen, als Severus den Kuss bestimmter erwiderte und mit dem Daumen, seiner in Remus' Nacken ruhenden Hand, dessen Halsschlagader sanft massierte. Mit der freien Hand den straffen Oberschenkel seines ehemaligen Kollegen fassend, zog er ihn allmählich an sich, um die Wärme, die von Remus ausging, intensiver zu spüren.

Glücklich schloss Remus seine Arme um den schmalen Leib vor ihm und öffnete seine Augen, um einen Blick auf den so unerwartet sanften Mann in seinem Armen zu erhaschen, was er sah ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen, die kantigen bleichen Gesichtszüge waren weicher geworden und ebenso die sonst so stechenden Augen, welche ihn jetzt halb geschlossen betrachteten. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt die Zeit angehalten, doch der fromme Wunsch wurde ihm glücklicherweise nicht erfüllt, denn er wäre sonst nie in den Genuss gekommen, der ihm nun zu teil wurde. Seine glühenden Lenden berührten, ob des gewünschten Körperkontaktes von seitens des Größeren, ihren ebenso heißen Gegenpart und bestätigten, das was Remus noch vor wenigen Minuten zu sehen geglaubt hatte - Eine leichte betörend warme Beule an Severus Hosenfront und das trotz des doch recht unschuldigen Kusses. Wie eine zufriedene Katze schnurrend, presste er sich noch einmal an den unglaublichen Mann, der nun endlich so nah bei ihm stand und die Zärtlichkeiten erwiderte, die er ihm zukommen ließ. Dann löst er eine seiner Hände von Severus' Rücken und glitt langsam die flache Brust und die feste Bauchdecke entlang nach unten.

Das gedämpfte Schlagen der Standuhr aus seiner Dachkammer holte Severus mit einem überraschten Keuchen zurück in die Wirklichkeit. _‚Verdammt wie ist es diesem Flohsack nur so schnell gelungen mich um den Finger zu wickeln?' _Einen kurzen Moment der Schwäche erlaubte er sich noch, um das Gefühl dieser warmen Hände auf seinem Körper zu genießen, dann war sein Plan vollendet. Dies hier war seine Chance! Die Gelegenheit auf die er seit einem Monat gewartet hatte...

Wegen des erstaunten Aufkeuchens von Severus lächelnd, knabberte Remus vergnügt an dessen Kieferknochen und ließ seine Finger liebkosend den Hosenbund entlang wandern, bis sich einer der Finger in einer Hemdsfalte verfing und damit begann es aus den schwarzen Hosen zu zupfen. Der eiserne Griff um sein Handgelenk ließ ihn qualvoll die Zähne zusammenbeißen und ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen unterdrücken. Verwirrt blickte er in die Augen seines Liebsten. Doch wo eben noch der sanfte Blick geruht hatte, lag jetzt eisige Kälte und die Gesichtszüge waren verschlossen wie eh und je. Nichts verriet mehr die Gefühle, welche eben noch den Adamsapfel zum Hüpfen gebracht hatten.

„Nehmen Sie die Pfoten Weg, Lupin! Sie gehen eindeutig weiter, als Ihnen zusteht." Zischte Severus dem verdutzten Brünetten entgegen.

In Remus kochte die Wut. Er war so nah dran gewesen! So unglaublich nah den tiefgefrorenen Severus zum Schmelzen zu bringen und jetzt blockte er ab! Verdammt! Dabei war der alte Drache doch genauso erregt wie er selbst! Mit einem Knurren trat er ein Stück zurück und riss seine Hand aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff. „Ach ja? Gehe ich? Damals hat es dir auch nichts ausgemacht, wenn ich dir einen runtergeholt habe. Jetzt erzähl du mir nicht das du die Stunden nicht genossen hast, sonst hätten wir es doch nie wiederholt!"

Das war DIE Chance hier auszubrechen und Severus, Slytherin wie er war, ließ sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen. „Wir waren Teenager Lupin! Sie haben mir einen Gefallen getan und ich ihnen. Es lag mir NICHTS an ihnen es hätte ebenso gut JEDEN anderen treffen können! Sie sind einfach nicht mein Typ, ich bevorzuge dann doch eher Frauen, begreifen Sie das endlich!" Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie eine Hand seiner Wange schmerzhaft Gesellschaft leistete. Trotz des schmerzhaften Pochens in seiner linken Wange blieb sein Blick starr auf den Kleineren gerichtet.

„Raus! … R.A.U.S.!" Remus unterdes war scharlachrot angelaufen und seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm sich zurückzuhalten und dem Slytherin nicht noch eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Warum traf ihn die Aussage von Severus nur so? Eigentlich hatte er es ja seit jeher befürchtet und sich sogar damit abgefunden das seine Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden. Warum tickte er da jetzt so völlig aus? Weil er wieder den Fehler gemacht und sich wieder zu stark in den dunklen Mann verliebt hatte und geglaubt hatte, weil dieser den kurzen Moment der Zweisamkeit zugelassen hatte, eine Chance zu haben? Remus trat sich in Gedanken selber, warum musste er auch so schrecklich anhänglich und romantisch sein?

Allmählich machte seine Wut und endloser Traurigkeit platz. Schnell, damit Severus seine Schwäche nicht, sah stolperte aus der Wohnstube hinaus und die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer. Während der Tränkemeister ihm langsam folgte, seinen Reisemantel vom Garderobenhaken nahm und ihn anzog. Nachdenklich blickte er dem Flüchtenden hinterher. _‚Glaub mir Remus es ist besser so. Ich kann dir nicht geben was du dir wünschst. Deswegen beende ich es hier und jetzt. Ich habe mich immer von anderen fern gehalten und nie jemanden an mich heran gelassen. Du siehst sobald ich anfange jemanden in mein Herz zu schließen, bekomme ich kalte Füße und trete den Rückzug an. Ich hätte nie zu dir kommen dürfen' _Damit verließ er das idyllische Cottage mit langen Schritten, mit einem Stechen in der Herzgegend, die zuschlagende Haustür hinter sich hörend.

Schau mir ins Gesicht und Du wirst sehn,  
Wie fremd Du mir geworden bist!  
Ich hoffe nur, Du kannst versteh'n:  
Geliebt hab ich Dich wirklich nie!

Doch schau in meine Augen nicht,  
Du würdest nur die Tränen sehn,  
Du weißt, dass alles Lüge ist -  
In Wahrheit wein' ich nur um Dich!

Doch schau in meine Augen nicht,  
Du würdest nur die Tränen sehn.  
Ich bleibe steh'n und sage Dir,  
Daß ich Dich liebe - Dich allein!

(„Abgeschminkt" von Illuminate)


	21. Gemeinsam Einsam

**Moondancer **– warum findet ihr das Kapitel alle traurig (grübel) ich dachte ich wurdet mich lynchen vor Wut… aber was solls Hauptsache ein Emotion (von einem Ohr bis zum anderen strahlt)

**Teddy172** – Hey hey da kleine Remus hat sich eben etwas überschätzt – und Severus hat ihn in seine Schranken verwiesen (grins) Aber keine Angst ich handle schon einen Friedensvertrag mit beiden aus…

**Meta Capricorn **– (hinter deiner Wallanlage hervorschaut) Ich glaube die Leser haben sich beruhigt... aber Severus gleich bei Remus' ersten Frontalangriff schmelzen zu lassen wäre echt langweilig geworden. Aber etwas dünsten kann man ihn ja derweil ;D Und zeigen das er Remus eigentlich ganz gern hat auch. Damit die Trennung auch nicht zuuu lange dauert hab ich heute ein extra langes Kapitel mitgebracht. Ich hoffe du findest nicht so viele Fehler **  
Furikakeru – ‚**Starrköpfig' war wohl das Wort das du gesucht hast (zwinker) Hey und so traurig war das letzte Kapitel doch gar nicht, oder?

**Liloe **– (Kuchen mampft) Also das du dich enttarnt hast und dich mir stellt find ich klasse (auf Liloe deutet) Da sollten sich einige mal eine Scheibe von abschneiden (grins) Willkommen unter den Reviewern (umarm)

**Severin1 – **Zu Befehl ich lass euch nicht warten hier geht's schon weiter…

_Ich weiß viele von euch haben sich gewünscht das die beiden sich schnell wieder vertragen )hinter einem vorsorglich mit gebrachten Kissen in Deckung geht) Aber ich habe nun mal eine hin und wieder recht ausgeprägte sadistische Ader und die beiden wie in einem Hollywood-Film mit im Wind flatternden Haaren und Umhängen sich auf einer sonnenbeschienenen Wiese entgegen laufen zu lassen war nicht wirklich mein Ding. Bei mir wird es keine Wiese und keinen Sonnenschein geben (grins) vielleicht mache ich aber Zugeständnisse um euch nicht zu verkraulen. _

**..ooOO 19. Kapitel – Gemeinsam einsam OOoo..**

Langsam gaben Remus' Beine nach und er erlaubte es sich mit dem Rücken an seiner Zimmertür zu Boden zu sinken, von unten hörte er, wie die Haustür mit einem Scheppern, das ihn wie ein Fausthieb in den Magen traf, ins Schloss fiel. Kraftlos ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Knie seiner angewinkelten Beine fallen und bemühte sich aufkommende Tränen wegzublinzeln. Über seine Lippen kam nur ein geseufztes "Severus". Sein Herz schmerzte und sein Magen schien gegen diesen Sturm der Gefühle nicht ankommen zu können und rebellierte. Die Wahrheit aus dem Munde des Tränkemeisters zu hören war wie eine eiskalte Dusche gewesen und hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.  
Aber sollte er sich nicht freuen das Severus dieses Heim verlassen hatte? Er war wieder Herr im Haus, musste auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen, keine stinkenden Zaubertränke samt dazugehörigem misslaunigem Braumeister… Keine schwarzhaarigen Tretminen mehr - also warum blies er hier Trübsal? Dabei könnte er jetzt…  
Kurz musste Remus überlegen, was er mit der gewonnenen Freizeit anfangen könnte, ehe er einen Einfall hatte. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und ging hinüber zu der kleinen Stereoanlage und warf eine seiner wenigen CD's ein. HIM – irgendein Muggelsänger mit angenehmer Stimme erschien ihm passend. An einem kleinen leicht zerkratzten Rädchen drehte er die Musik lauter. Die schwermütige Melodie, die sein Zimmer jetzt einschloss, mitsummend schälte er sich aus seiner Wäsche und spazierte nackt wie Gott ihn schuf ins Bad, um die Wanne bis kurz unter den Rand mit schönem heißen Wasser vollaufen zu lassen und mit einem Schuss Lavendelöl zu versetzen. Aus der kleinen Ablage rechterhand der Tür holte er sich, während das Wasser rauschend die Wanne füllte, eines der weißen flauschigen Badetücher und legte es dann in greifbare Nähe auf den Boden neben der Wanne.  
Er ließ sich erst in das Wasser gleiten, als es schon bis zum Rand stand und beim Betreten überschwappte. Dass es dabei sein bereit gelegtes Badetuch durchweichte, ignorierte er. Den Kopf auf den kühlen Rand der Wanne legend lauschte er der melancholisch schaurigen Stimme, welche aus seinem Schlafzimmer zu ihm drang, sowie dem leisen Knistern der platzenden Seifenblasen neben seinem Ohr. Noch immer hatte er den Geruch des Slytherins in seiner Nase. Remus wusste, dass er sich das nur einbildete, genauso wie die streichelnden, warmen Hände, die er noch immer auf seinem Körper zu spüren glaubte. Es war ihr erster Kuss gewesen – unschuldig, sanft und dennoch erregender als jeder, den er bis jetzt bekommen hatte. Langsam ließ Remus sich tiefer in das Wasser gleiten, spürte, wie die wärmende Nässe, seinen Hals empor, über das Kinn und die Wangen kroch, ehe es über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug und die stillen Tränen, die ihm auf dem Weg begegneten, in sich aufnahm.

..ooOoo..

Völlig übermüdet von der letzten durchexperimentierten Nacht, kam Severus in seinem ‚heimischen' Laboratorium auf Hogwarts an. Müde streifte er den Umhang von den Schultern und ließ ihn mit einem geräuschvollen Rauschen auf den kühlen, grün-schwarz gefliesten Boden neben seinem Regal mit den nach Größe geordneten Kupferkesseln liegen.  
Die hastig erschienene Hauselfe schickte er, mit einem mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hindurch gepressten Befehl, ihm seine Unterrichtsmaterialien aus dem Cottage zu bringen, hinfort. Leise und unverständlich grummelnd, öffnete er eine kleine Tür hinter einem der schwarzen Wandteppiche und folgte der dahinter erschienenen engen Treppe hinauf in seine Räumlichkeiten. Zimmer, in die nicht einmal die Hauselfen von Hogwarts Zutritt hatten, geschweige einer der anderen Lehrer. Einzig und allein Dumbledore konnte er nicht von hier fernhalten. Nur zu gern schaute dieser durch den riesigen Kamin in seinem Wohnraum hinein und lud ihn zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen und einem Teller voller Kekse in sein Büro ein.  
Doch auch dem imposanten Kamin schenkte der übermüdete Mann heute keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, in seinem Kopf tauchten immer wieder die letzten Minuten, die er mit Remus in dessen Stube verbracht hatte, auf. Er war sich sicher, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Viel länger als Remus hätte er sich auch nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt und was wäre dann gewesen? Langsam schlurfte er in sein noch viel heiligeres Schlafgemach mit dem ausladenden Himmelbett und dem dunklen Mahagonie-Kleiderschrank.  
Vielleicht wären sie weiter gegangen – ganz bestimmt wären sie weiter gegangen und dann? Der Bilderrahmen auf Remus' Schreibtisch kam ihm in den Sinn. _‚Remus'_ Nein wirklich, er, der kühle Slytherin und äußerlich unattraktive Mann, war nun wirklich nicht das, was dieser sanfte Brünette verdient hatte. Wieso also empfand Remus dann etwas für ihn?  
Das Zischen vom Kamin im Wohnzimmer verriet ihm, dass Dumbledore offensichtlich seine ‚Flucht' entdeckt hatte und ihn zu sprechen versuchte. Doch der Direktor war der letzte, mit dem er jetzt sprechen wollte. Es war klar, dass dieser Mann und ja auch irgendwie Freund und Mentor ihn zur Umkehr überreden würde wollen, etwas das er verhindern wollte – zumindest solange wie er noch keinen Plan hatte Remus auf Sicherheitsabstand zu halten und sich selbst wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Außerdem vermutete er, dass Dumbledore eh schon zu viel über ihn und Remus wusste. Seufzend setzte Severus sich auf die dunkelgrünen Laken seines Bettes und schob sich mit den Zehen die schwarzen Socken von den knochigen bleichen Füßen, noch etwas, das an ihm unattraktiv war, wie er fand, und ließ sich dann in die kühle glatte Satinwäsche seines Bettes sinken und schloss die Augen für die nächsten Stunden.  
Aus seinem Büro hörte man unterdes das helle leise Klappern seiner Schatulle mit dem Zauberstab, den die Hauselfen beinahe ehrfürchtig auf dem ausladenden Schreibtisch ablegten, dicht gefolgt von dem Scheppern seiner Holztruhe mit den Utensilien aus dem kleinen heimeligen Cottage viele Kilometer südlich von Hogwarts. 

..ooOoo..

Nach einer mehr oder weniger durchwachten Nacht in seiner Wohnstube war es traurige Gewissheit – er war allein. Severus war nicht zurückgekommen, viel mehr hatte das leise Poltern gegen Mitternacht aus der Dachkammer nur noch amtlich gemacht, das Severus wieder in den düsteren Kerkern von Hogwarts weilte. Eine halbe Stunde lang hatte Remus nach dem Abzug der Hauselfen in der fast leeren Dachkammer gestanden und versucht zu begreifen, wie schnell sich sein Leben mit einem Mal verändert hatte. Wo gestern noch der beißende Qualm von Zaubertränken zwischen einigen Pergamenten und Pflanzenwurzeln hindurch gekrochen war, lagen heute nur noch die vor nunmehr drei Monaten erstandenen Muggelsachen des Tränkemeisters, sowie fünf vereinsamte Eulenfedern, welche der zurückgelassene Werwolf fast liebevoll aufhob und auf das Fensterbrett legte. Allein das Himmelbett mit der Satinwäsche und die alte Standuhr zeugten davon, dass der Slytherin hier gelebt hatte. Doch nun ohne Severus war es mit einem Mal einsam in dem doch recht großen Haus. Jedenfalls kam es dem Brünetten so vor, als wäre das Anwesen noch nie so weit reichend und still gewesen, wie jetzt, da er es wieder alleine bewohnte.  
Remus riss den Zettel, auf dem er eben noch versucht hatte den Inhalt des letzten Buches zusammenzufassen, vom Block und warf die missglückte Rezension in die orange-roten Flammen des Kamins vor sich.  
Früher hatte ihm die Einsamkeit doch auch nichts ausgemacht. Und jetzt drehte er schon nach ein paar Stunden des Alleinseins völlig durch? Kopfschüttelnd zog er sich das Buch wieder neben den Notizblock und blätterte auf die Seiten, welche er sich mit neongelben Klebezetteln als interessant markiert hatte. Doch auch wenn er die schwarzen Buchstaben noch einmal überflog, so bildeten sie keine Wörter oder Sätze die Sinn ergaben, immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken weg, hin zu dem gestrigen Streit. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck, wütend schlug er das Taschenbuch zu und stand von der Couch auf, heute würde er sich eh nicht mehr konzentrieren können. Vorsichtig packte er die in den letzten Tagen verfassten Rezensionen zusammen und nahm den Umschlag, nachdem er seinen Kamin gelöscht hatte, mit hinaus.   
Im Flur schlüpfte er in seine alten Turnschuhe, schnappte sich seine Lederjacke, in deren Innentasche der Umschlag mit den Kritiken verschwand. Dann angelte er sich die Motorradschlüssel aus dem kleinen Schälchen neben der Tür und verließ das einsame Haus.

Leise stellte Remus seine Maschine in der dunklen Auffahrt vor dem kleinem Wohnhaus ab, in welchem Jack eine kleine Dachgeschosswohnung gemietet hatte. Das Haus selbst gehörte einer alten freundlichen Dame, die, nachdem ihre Tochter in eine andere Stadt gezogen war, das obere Stockwerk vermietete. Für sie allein war das Haus in welchem es auf jeder Etage ein kleines Bad, einen Wohnraum mit Kochnische und einen kleinen Schlafraum gab, einfach zu groß gewesen. Sie war froh gewesen, dass ausgerecht der neue Buchhändler Jack McLain eine Wohnung suchte und hatte den jungen Mann mit Freuden bei sich aufgenommen.  
Nachdem Remus das Motorrad gesichert hatte ging er die zwei Stufen zur Haustür hinauf und betätigte die kupferne Klingel über dem Schildchen mit der Aufschrift: Mary Christensen. Jacks Klingelschildchen war leer geblieben, da er keinerlei Freunde hier und auch sonst keinen Besuch außer Remus erwartete.  
Auf das leise Summen des Türöffners hin, trat Remus in den gepflegten Hausflur. Sauberkeit war etwas das Mary Christensen heilig war, darum hatten Jack und Remus es sich angewöhnt, ihre Schuhe mit auf den kleinen geknüpften Abtreter gleich hinter der Eingangstür zu stellen. Kurz hielt Remus auch heute inne und streifte sich seine ehemals weißen nun schon recht faltigen grauen Turnschuhe von den Füßen.

Remus mochte die alte Dame sehr, sie war sehr freundlich und oft lud sie ihn und seinen schottischen Freund zum Kaffee ein. Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum sie dem Werwolf so sympathisch war, sie erinnerte ihn stets an seine eigene Mutter. Und jedes Mal, wenn er der alten Mrs. Christensen begegnet war, schickte er mit seiner altersschwachen Eule einen Brief an seine Eltern, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass es ihm gut ging und sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen brauchten.  
Ansonsten konnte man über Mrs. Christensen nur sagen, dass sie eine der treusten Kundinnen von Jack war und Remus hatte schwören können, dass sie sämtliche Bücher von Mary Higgins Clark besaß. Morle, die Katze der alten Dame, kam soeben aus der kleinen Küche ihrer Besitzerin getrottet, als sie den Neuankömmling sichtete. Mit einem leisen Mauzen, das Remus nicht deuten konnte, folgte die braungetigerte Samtpfote dem Wolf die Stufen hinauf zu der Trenntür, hinter der Jacks Wohnbereich anfing. Einen Moment lang lauschte Remus der lauten Musik, die ihm aus der Wohnung seines Freundes entgegen scholl, ehe er entsprechend des Geräuschpegels kraftvoll an der Tür klopfte. Er musste diese Prozedur noch einmal wiederholen, dann wurde die Musik leiser und das Knarren der Dielen verriet, dass Jack ihn gehört hatte. Keine zehn Sekunden sah er sich den braunen verwunderten Augen des Buchhändlers gegenüber.  
"Ich hab deine Bücher durch und die Rezensionen fertig, und da ich gerade dabei bin ein wenig durch die Gegend zufahren dachte ich, ich bringe sie dir gleich vorbei."  
Irgendwie schien das Jack jedoch nicht zu überzeugen, vielleicht lag es an der leisen Stimme mit der er es rüber gebracht hatte oder an den Ringen unter seinen Augen, jedenfalls sah Remus sich kurz darauf mit einem besorgten ‚Was ist los?' konfrontiert.  
Seufzend beugte er sich hinab zu der Katze, die, um Aufmerksamkeit heischend, mit ihrer Pfote gegen seine große Zehe stippte, und kraulte sie hinter den Ohren. Kurz räusperte er sich, damit sich seine Stimme nicht verräterisch heißer anhörte, ehe er matt die Antwort hervorbrachte. "Severus und ich haben uns gestritten und da hab ich ihn vor die Tür gesetzt."  
Seufzend ging Jack nun ebenso in die Knie, um mit Remus auf Augenhöhe zu sein und kraulte den schmalen Katzenrücken. "Und jetzt bereust du es?"  
Die Augen auf das verwöhnte Tier gerichtet, damit Jack nicht das verräterische Glitzern in ihnen sehen konnte brummte Remus nur zustimmend.  
Abermals seufzend richtete sich Jack nun wieder auf und klopfte sich die Katzenhaare von den Händen. "Komm erstmal rein und dann sprechen wir darüber bei einer Tasse Tee, Kaffee oder einem Glas Wein."  
Müde erhob sich nun auch Remus und schlurfte in die kleine Wohnung, fast wäre er dabei noch über die kleine Welle im Teppich gestolpert, die sich durch das Öffnen der Wohnungstür gebildet hatte. Hinter ihm kämpfte der Wohnungseigentümer mit dem Haustier seiner Vermieterin, das unbedingt hinter dem braunhaarigen Masseur mit den traurigen Augen in die Wohnung wollte, in der Hoffnung noch ein paar Streicheleinheiten zu ergattern. Schlussendlich wurde sie aber ziemlich unzeremoniell am Nacken gepackt und von dem Spaßverderber mit dem verstrubbelten Haaren vor die Tür gesetzt.  
Nachdem der kleine Störenfried erfolgreich abgewehrt war quetschte sich Jack an seinem Freund vorbei und setzte in der Küchenecke den Kaffee auf. Für Remus, so entschied er, war in dieser Situation eine Ladung Endorphine in Form von heißer Schokolade wohl das Beste. Schnell warf er noch einen Blick in seine kleine Bar neben dem Küchenfenster und angelte dort eine Flasche mit braunem Rum hervor. Ja, ein "Lumumba" (1) wäre genau das richtige. Remus war übernächtigt und so ein kleiner Spritzer Rum würde ihn die Nacht ruhig durchschlafen lassen.  
Den Geräuschen aus der Küche lauschend ließ Remus seinen Wohnungs- und seinen Motorradschlüssel auf die kleine Ablage neben der Eingangstür gleiten, dann schälte er sich aus seiner Lederjacke und trottete auf Socken in die Wohnstube, wo er den Umschlag mit den Rezensionen auf den kleinen Schreibtisch am Fenster hinterlegte. Er liebte Jacks kleine Wohnung, irgendwie war sie gemütlich und etwas chaotisch zugleich. Der Duft von Kaffee wehte von der Küchenzeile zu ihm herüber und die Rumflasche auf der Anrichte versprach ihn einen "Lumumba". Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, Jack kannte ihn wirklich gut und wusste was er brauchte.  
Er hatte sich gerade auf der Couch niedergelassen und wie für ihn typisch die Beine im Schneidersitz vor sich auf der Sitzfläche liegen, als Jack ihm sein Getränk servierte. Sein Freund selber ließ sich im Sessel gegenüber nieder und beobachtete ihn schweigend, er wusste Remus würde von alleine erzählen was vorgefallen war, man musste ihm nur Zeit lassen.  
Nachdem sie ihre Tassen schweigend geleert hatten, hielt Remus noch einen Moment lang seinen Becher in den Händen und beobachtete die einzelnen Tropfen, die wieder vom Rand hinab zum Grund liefen. Das leise und besorgte "Was ist passiert?" von Jack ließ ihn aufblicken. Seufzend stellte er nun die Tasse beiseite und lehnte sich, die Augen schließend, zurück. "Ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten… den Abstand den er immer einhielt und mich dennoch anblickte, als wollte er mich am liebsten in die nächsten Ecke zerren… vielleicht hab ich mir das auch nur eingebildet. Aber als er gestern so dastand und… wie auch immer, ich bin zu weit gegangen und er ist explodiert."  
Kurz kämpfte Jack mit seinen Gefühlen für dieses Häufchen Elend auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, dann stand er auf und setzte sich neben es, um es in die Arme zu schließen. "Du wirst ihn nicht ohne Grund rausgeschmissen haben, ich vermute er wird dir irgendetwas an den Kopf geworfen haben das…"  
"Er meinte einfach nur ich sei nicht sein Typ…" unterbrach Remus den Anderen leise und kämpfte ein kleines wehmütiges Heulen nieder, als er an die schwarzen Augen Severus' dachte. Sie hatten ihn so ernst und eiskalt angeblickt als sie ihn abwiesen. Krampfhaft schloss er seine Augen und versuchte diese Erinnerung zu vertreiben und sich lieber auf die ihn beruhigend streichelnde Hand auf seinem Rücken zu konzentrieren.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, Remus war selbst schon dabei ins Land der Träume zu dämmern, vernahm er die ruhige, nachdenkliche Stimme seines Trostkissens. "Du liebst ihn schon all die Jahre – habe ich deswegen keine Chance bei dir?"  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magen- und Herzgegend löste Remus sich von seinem Freund. Er hasste dieses Thema und war jetzt, so kurz nach dem Streit mit Severus, nicht wirklich bereit darüber zu reden, dennoch schuldete er seinem jungen Freund eine Antwort. "Jack, wir sind uns einfach zu ähnlich… du bist wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich brauche dich und vertraue dir…"  
"Eben…" Jack unterbrach seinen Freund nur ungern, doch er verstand was Remus ihm sagen wollte. "Remus, mir geht es doch genauso, du bist der Einzige der mich wirklich zu verstehen scheint, egal um was es zu gehen scheint. So einen Menschen habe ich bisher noch nie getroffen und deswegen… deswegen möchte ich dich bei mir wissen - ich liebe dich. Und auch wenn ich dich nicht gern hergebe verstehe ich jedoch auch deine Faszination für Severus… Er ist geheimnisvoll und seine Ausstrahlung ist unglaublich, doch ich habe Angst, dass er dich verletzen könnte, er macht mir nicht den Eindruck eines geselligen Menschen. Er scheint mir vielmehr ein ziemlich zurückgezogener Mensch zu sein, der seine ruhigen Momente ohne andere braucht, während du gern jemanden in deiner Nähe weißt und dich gern anlehnst oder etwas unternehmen willst. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner bringen willst… aber…" Beschwichtigend hob Jack seine Hand, als er sah, das Remus ihn unterbrechen wollte, um Severus zu verteidigen oder andere Argumente einzubringen. "… aber… Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen, wo ich kann. Das verspreche ich dir Remus, aber wenn du irgendwann wieder frei sein solltest, dann werde ich mein Glück wieder bei dir versuchen." Remus antwortete ihm mit einem irgendwie befreiten Nicken.  
"So und nun sollten wir erst einmal eine Nacht über das Ganze schlafen… und Remus… du weißt du kannst jederzeit hier schlafen, wenn dir daheim die Decke auf den Kopf fällt." Ein dankbarer aber nichtsdestotrotz trauriger Blick traf ihn aus den müden bernsteinfarbenen Augen dem ein herzhaftes Gähnen folgte. "Los mach dich derweil ins Bad ich bringe dir eine Decke und ein Kissen. Der Abwasch muss auch noch gemacht werden."  
Müde kletterte Remus zwischen den Sofakissen hervor in die er sich in der letzten Stunde regelrecht verkrochen hatte und schlich ins Bad. Mit einem leisen Klacken schloss er die Tür hinter sich, ehe er sich auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel niederließ und der kleinen Träne die sich die ganze Zeit hartnäckig hervordrängeln wollte endlich ihren Willen ließ. "Severus" Kapitulierend schloss er die Augen. ‚Warum tut es nur so weh? Ich bin doch all die Jahre auch ohne ihn klargekommen – was hat sich denn jetzt geändert?' Fragend, als könnte irgendetwas hier in dem kleinen 5qm Bad ihm die Antwort auf sein Problem geben, blickte er auf. Doch sein Blick traf nur sein in sich eingefallenes Gesicht, das ihm heute viel älter und blasser als sonst aus dem kleinen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken entgegen sah.  
_‚Ist es weil es nicht mehr wie damals ist?'_ fragte seine kleine innere Stimme leise. _‚Ist es weil er jetzt so ist wie ich? Ein Werwolf? Die letzten Monate waren die schönsten meines Lebens – Ich war nicht mehr alleine, wie all die Jahre zuvor. Das Haus schien menschlicher und wohnlicher als je zuvor. Nie habe ich gemerkt, wie still und einsam es war. Doch jetzt… jetzt fehlt mir das Blubbern seiner Kessel, die Streitereien, ja sogar die Stille, wenn wir uns angeschwiegen haben war anders. Nur weil er bei mir war.'_ Remus berührte sachte mit den Fingerspitzen die schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen. Ja es war fast so als würde ein Teil von ihm fehlen seit Severus weg war. Dabei war er so nah dran gewesen. Er hatte den warmen Körper unter seinen Fingern vibrieren gespürt. Ein leicht hohles verzweifeltes Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Ruckartig drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um sich abzukühlen und zur Raison zu bringen.

Keine halbe Stunde später lag er völlig erschöpft und mit nassen Haaren in eine Decke gewickelt auf der Couch in der Wohnstube und lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atmen von Jack, der durch die offene Tür aus dem Nebenraum zu ihm drang. Von der Kochnische her hörte er das leise Tropfen des nassen Geschirrs, doch er hatte schon in den ersten Jahren seines Werwolf-Daseins gelernt seinen sensiblen Hörsinn so zu drosseln, dass er so etwas normalerweise nicht mehr wahrnahm. Severus hingegen würde diese Gabe in den nächsten Tagen einige Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Noch einmal gähnte er herzhaft, dann versank auch er in einer Welt in der Severus bei ihm war, ihn amüsiert betrachtete, weil er nackt durchs Haus lief und ihn dann am praktischen Beispiel erklärte warum ihn dieser aufreizende Anblick vom Brauen seiner Tränke ablenkte. Mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren verlor er sich in diesem wundervollen Traum.

..ooOoo..

Am nächsten Morgen war Remus schon auf den Beinen und hatte seine Decke zusammengelegt, als das erste Geräusch aus Jacks Schlafzimmer zu ihm drang. Der junge Mann war wirklich noch ein viel schlimmerer Langschläfer als er selbst, aber so hatte er die Möglichkeit noch in Ruhe zu duschen, um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken und langsam in Gang zu kommen. Etwas wehmütig dachte er an den wundervollen und befriedigenden Traum zurück. Ob Severus wirklich so sanft im Bett war?  
Über diese Frage grübelnd und die Uhr an der Wand gegenüber im Blick behaltend saß er schon bei einer Tasse Kaffee, als Jack ebenso mit seiner morgendlichen Ration Koffein zu ihm stieß. Er ließ seinen Freund noch ein paar Minuten die warme Flüssigkeit genießen, bevor er auf die Uhr deutete. "Ehm Jack musst du nicht langsam zur Arbeit?"  
Erschrocken fuhr dieser herum, denn die Zeit hatte er – wie so oft in Remus' Gegenwart - definitiv vergessen. "Ahhh du hast Recht. Stell schon mal die Tassen in die Küche – ich mach noch schnell die Betten." Schon sprang er auf, schnappte sich Remus' Bettzeug und verschwand, einer Schar aufgescheuchter Hennen gleich, im Schlafzimmer.

Als Jack in ähnlicher Geschwindigkeit in den Flur gestürmt kam, schlüpfte Remus gerade in seine Jacke. Jack tat es ihm gleich und nahm dankbar lächelnd seinen Rucksack entgegen, den Remus ihm hinhielt. "Kommst du mit mir? Ich glaube du könntest etwas Ablenkung vertragen und ich erwarte eine neue Lieferung. Du könntest die Warteliste der Kunden durchgehen und ihnen Bescheid sagen." Schnell schloss er die Verbindungstür zu den Räumlichkeiten seiner Vermieterin ab und stürzte dicht gefolgt von Remus die schmale Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Während sie in ihre Schuhe sprangen plapperte er schon munter weiter. "Außerdem dürften einige Bücher dabei sein zu denen ich deine Kritiken sehr zu schätzen wüsste."  
"Okay okay, du musst mir nicht weiter um den Bart streichen und den besorgten Freund spielen, ich halte dir heute den Stress so gut wie irgend möglich vom Hals." Ehrlich lachend schwang Remus sein Bein über die wartende schwarze Kawasaki, während seine Freund, sein Bike, welches er neben dem Haus geparkt hatte hervor holte und ebenso aufstieg.

..ooOoo..

Den ganzen Tag hatte Remus sich hochkonzentriert in seine Arbeit gestürzt wie schon Jahre nicht mehr. Doch als die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte und er vor der geschlossenen Tür seines Cottages stand kehrten die traurigen Erinnerungen zurück.  
Langsam und irgendwie ängstlich steckte er den Schlüssel in das dazugehörige Loch der Eingangstür. Das ganze Haus lag dunkel und still vor ihm. Nervös blickte er noch einmal zurück in der irrwitzigen Hoffnung, Severus würde durch die kleine Gartenpforte schreiten und ihn missbilligend anblicken, weil er so furchtsam wie ein Welpe auf der Stufe seiner eigenen Haustür stand. Doch die Straße und der Garten lagen verlassen da. Und auch auf dem anschließenden Feld konnte er im Licht der jetzt aufglimmenden Straßenbeleuchtung niemanden entdecken. Ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit wie schon lang nicht mehr erfasste ihn. Und leise Winselnd drehte er den Schlüssel knackend im Schloss um und betrat das Cottage.

..ooOoo..

Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts – Büro des Lehrers für Zaubertränke  
Die Fackeln in dem kleinen Büro tief unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts warfen lange tanzende Schatten über den steinernen Boden und auf die in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt an dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch, die niemand anderes als der Tränkemeister selbst war. Bewegungslos saß er, die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt und die langen Finger gegen die Schläfen gepresst, in seinem Stuhl und starrte ins Dunkel. Die zahlreichen Pergamente mit der liederlichen Schrift einiger seiner Schüler stapelten sich unbeachtet neben ihm und der eine oder andere erschreckend schiefe Stapel schien bei dem kleinsten Luftzug zu Boden flattern zu wollen.  
Severus Snapes Pupillen waren unnatürlich klein und das Gesicht viel blasser als sonst. Die letzte Nacht war für den Lupin-flüchtigen Werwolf einfach furchtbar gewesen. Von allen Seiten her waren Geräusche an seine, durch die nahende Vollmondnacht, empfindlichen Ohren gedrungen. Das Scharren von Schülerfüßen in den Stockwerken über ihm, das Rascheln der Mäuse im hohen Gras vor seinem Fenster, das Flüstern der Bilder im Gang vor seinem Zimmer. Letztere hatte er gegen drei Uhr morgens schließlich zur Raison rufen wollen und sich dabei noch mit einer fauchenden Miss Norris in die Wolle bekommen.  
Wie hielt Lupin das nur aus? Kurz tauchte das müde Gesicht des jungen Werwolfs aus dem Meer seiner Erinnerungen auf, als er früher nach und vor den Vollmondnächten wie gerädert und mit Augenringen so tief wie der Hogwartsche See durch die Gänge geschlichen war. Jetzt konnte er diese Qualen irgendwie nachvollziehen.  
Das Quietschen der alten Gemeinschaftsraumtüre auf den steinernen Kerkerboden irgendwo am Ende des Ganges ließ ihn knurrend die Zähne zusammenbeißen und puckerte schmerzhaft hinter seinen Schläfen. Er war wirklich kurz davor seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen, dass das Stundenglas gar nicht mit dem Zählen hinterher kam.  
Kopfschüttelnd versuchte der Tränkemeister sich wieder zusammenzureißen und auf die neben ihm liegenden Aufsätze zu konzentrieren. Der Herbst rückte immer näher und somit auch die ersten Prüfungen für den Abschlussjahrgang, etwas, dass sämtlichen Hogwartslehrern und ihn eingeschlossen jährlich ein erhöhtes Arbeitspensum bescherte. Allein das wäre schon die passende Begründung gewesen in Hogwarts zu verweilen anstatt irgendwo in England in einem Cottage mitten in abgemähten Kornfeldern. Hätte Severus allerdings vorher gewusst was für Berge hier in seinem Büro auf ihn warten würden, hätte er seinen Vertretungsplan etwas gezügelt.  
Noch einmal fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das müde Gesicht und nahm sich dann das erste Pergament, um es zu korrigieren.

..ooOoo..

Als 2 Stunden später die kleine Uhr auf dem seit Jahren unbenutzten Kamin leise schlug blickte er auf. Die verschlungenen, schwarzen Zeiger deuteten beide in fast entgegengesetzte Richtungen und verrieten ihm, dass der Zenit des Zifferblattes seit einer halben Stunde überschritten war. Auch die Geräusche um ihn her waren allmählich abgeebbt.  
Die schwarze Feder zurück in das Glasfläschen mit der grünen Tinte stellend, legte er die eben korrigierte und viel zu kurze Ausarbeitung eines Fünft-Klässlers beiseite und stand auf. Nur ein müder Schatten seines sonstigen würdevollen Ichs ging er in die hinterste Ecke seines Büros, erhitzte er sich mit einem kleinen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes das Wasser in seiner Tasse und angelte von dem kleinen Regal an der Wand eine alte Holzdose. Andächtig ließ er die getrockneten Blätter und Blüten in das heiße Wasser rieseln. Sich an die kühle Kerkerwand lehnend und darauf wartend, das der Tee langsam durchzog, genoss er die dunkle, beruhigende Atomsphäre, die sich langsam in seinem Büro breit machte– ja er war wieder daheim in seinem alten geregelten Leben und fern von diesem chaotischen und völlig unberechenbaren Gryffindor. Gut, Hogwarts war vor Vollmondnächten etwas laut und raubte ihm den Schlaf, aber daran würde er sich noch gewöhnen. Zufrieden nahm er sich den dampfenden Tee und nippte daran. Seine Gesichtszüge eben noch entspannt wurden ernster, waren seine Gedanken gerade noch bei Remus gewesen, fiel ihm nun etwas ein das er vorgestern Abend erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Er war beobachtet worden, beobachtet auf dem Weg über die Hügel, hinauf zum Schloss. Auch die Fährte des Wolfes die der Wind ihm zugetragen hatte , hatte er schnell erkannt. Nachdenklich den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet nippte Severus wieder an dem heißen Tee. ER war also noch immer in der Nähe und versteckte sich im Unterholz des Verbotenen Waldes. Doch wie lange noch? Wartete er auf einen günstigen Moment um ihn abzupassen? Das würde er nicht wagen… andererseits… Eine der feinen schwarzen Augenbrauen wanderte fast unsichtbar etwas höher. Ja, so wie er ihn kannte würden sie sich früher oder später wieder gegenüberstehen und was dann passierte wollte der Tränkemeister lieber gar nicht wissen. Was auch immer dann kam - er würde es ausbaden müssen.  
Langsam stieß Severus sich von der Wand ab, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und stellte die Teetasse mit einem leisen Scheppern in der oberen rechten Ecke ab. Aus einer der kleinen Schubladen holte er ein paar Kerzen, die seinen müden Augen die Arbeit erleichtern sollten und entzündete sie. Seufzend, den Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen so gut als möglich ignorierend, zog er sich einen weiteren Pergamentstapel näher und griff nach Tinte und Feder. Er hatte es, ganz zur Freude seiner Schüler, zu lang vor sich her geschoben diese unter Garantie katastrophalen Arbeiten zu kontrollieren und zu benoten. Doch heute Nacht gedachte er seinen Rückstand aufzuholen.

..ooOoo..

Die Kerzen waren bereits ziemlich weit heruntergebrannt und hatten ihre Wachsbäche auf dem alten Holz verteilt, als Severus ächzend die Feder beiseite legte und den Kopf kreisen ließ. Nachdem sein Genick zweimal geknackt hatte legte er das letzte, gerade zu Ende korrigierte, Pergament zu Seite und stand auf. Manchmal fragte er sich warum einige seiner Schüler überhaupt nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Sie hatten kein Interesse am Unterricht, stattdessen trieben sie sich nachts in den Fluren herum und ihre Hausaufsätze waren grauenvoll. Es gab nur wenige Schüler, die wirklich bereit waren etwas zu lernen. Besonders sein Fach fiel in die Kategorie ‚unbeliebt'. Und er hatte von Tag zu Tag mehr mit seiner Geduld zu kämpfen, wenn er eine seiner kostbaren Zutaten mit einem lauten Platschen in einen der Kessel fallen hörte nicht selten gefolgt von einem "Iiiihhh ich hab mich voll gespritzt!" Doch Dumbledore lehnte nach wie vor seine Versetzung zu "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" ab. Immer hatte er andere ‚qualifiziertere' Lehrer gefunden, wie diesen Werwolf, der nun sein Leben stärker den je beeinflusste.

..ooOoo..

Zusammengerollt döste eben dieser Werwolf auf der schwarzen Couch im Wohnzimmer, eines von Severus' alten Tränkemagazinen lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden neben ihm während der Brünette, offenbar über der Zeitschrift eingenickt, leise schnurrte. Ein seeligens Lächeln erhellte Remus' Gesichtszüge, als ihn etwas leicht am Arm berührte und ihn ein zart-herber Duft von Kräutern, Flubberwürmern und irgendwelchen Wurzeln einhüllte und ihn so sanft in die Realität holte. _‚Dieser Geruch… in meiner Wohnstube…'_  
Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach, riss die Augen auf und schnellte in die Höhe. "SEVERUS" Ein erschrockenes Kreischen, ein Plumpsen und ein paar verirrt herumfliegende Federn war das was ihm auf diese abrupte Bewegung antwortete.  
Verwirrt blickte Remus auf die Federn auf seinem Schoss und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sein Verstand einrastete. Das war wohl eine Eule gewesen. Eine Eule, die nach Zaubertränken roch. Doch welche Eule war so tapsig und setzte sich auf einen Schlafenden? Sokrates! Schnell und etwas schuldbewusst sogleich, suchte sein Blick die Stube ab, doch nirgends war der Postbote zu sehen. Blieb nur noch eine Ecke, die er ausgelassen hatte. Leicht belustigt kniete sich Remus auf die weichen Polster seiner Couch und blickte über die Lehne dahinter. Und wirklich, dort lag Sokrates hilflos flatternd auf dem Rücken. An einem ihrer kleinen Beinchen hing ihre Fracht und Remus hoffte das der Inhalt dieses Kistchens nichts abbekommen hatte. Sich mit der einen Hand auf der Lehne abstützend, angelte der Brünette nach seiner Post und hob es samt federbesetzten Anhang nach oben. Eine gryffindortypische Vorgehensweise. Der eigentliche Besitzer dieser Eule wäre, zur Ehre seines Hauses, aufgestanden und um das Möbelstück, welches ja mitten im Raumstand herumgegangen. Aber es war ja das Ziel das zählte.  
Die Eule leise murmelnd beruhigend, löste Remus die Fracht vom Bein der Eule und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf den Inhalt, der zweifelsfrei von Severus stammen musste. Etwas, auf das zum einen die Eule selbst hinwies und zum anderen die Art und Weise, wie der Inhalt verpackt war. Grinsend nahm der Werwolf zur Kenntnis, dass dieses Paket wahrscheinlich auch eine Kollision mit einem Drachen standgehalten hätte. Severus kannte seine kleine Eule sehr gut. Neugierig, um was es sich wohl handelte, stülpte Remus den Inhalt seines Pakets auf den Tisch und entfernte schließlich die polsternde Holzwolle. Es war… der Wolfsbanntrank für diesen Monat. Etwas enttäuscht blickte Remus das Glasröhrchen mit dem wertvollen Gut an. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das schien sich auch Sokrates zu fragen denn sie blinzelte fragend mit ihren gelben Äuglein und schuschute leise. Remus seufzte und blickte auf die leere Holzverpackung in seinen Händen. Nicht eine kleine Nachricht war darin enthalten gewesen. Nicht ein Zettel mit der geschwungenen Handschrift des Tränkemeisters der ihm ganz blasiert mitteilte, dass es sich um die Flüssigkeit in dem Glasröhrchen wirklich um den Banntrank handelte.  
Fast anklagend blickte Remus die kleine Eule auf seinem Tisch an. "Und du hast wirklich keine Nachricht von deinem alten Griesgram dabei?"  
Doch anstatt zu antworten hackte die schusslige und verfressene Zwergohreule den Wolf in den Finger und schob dann das Röhrchen mit dem Trank zu ihm.  
"Is ja gut ich trink es ja schon…" Vorsichtig entkorkte Remus das zerbrechlich wirkende Glas und setzte es an die Lippen. Er hasste diesen Geschmack seit er zum ersten Mal dieses Gebräu von Severus hatte vorgesetzt bekommen. Und auch das beruhigende Knabbern Sokrates an seinem Ohr und das beruhigende Schuschuen konnte daran nichts ändern. Nachdenklich griff Remus nach dem Vogel und kraulte ihm das Gefieder. "Noch 4 Tage... dann ist wieder Vollmond."

..ooOoo..

Vier Tage waren noch nie so langsam dahin gekrochen wie diese. Nackt und lang ausgestreckt lag Remus auf den Stufen zur Kammer unter dem Dach. Er hatte die letzten Stunden schon hier zugebracht und gegrübelt. Vor wenigen Minuten, als draußen die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte, hatte er sich allerdings zurückgelehnt und starrte durch die Öffnung in der Decke in das über ihm liegende Stockwerk. _‚Severus wird nun ebenso warten.'_ Kurz hob er den Kopf, sah an sich hinunter und grinste müde _‚Na ja vielleicht nicht ganz genauso... andererseits sind auch ihm seine Sachen heilig.'_ Kurz verfolgte er noch diesen Gedanken, ehe er ihn wieder verscheuchte und sich lieber auf seinen Körper konzentrierte. Spürte er im Moment nur die harten Stufen im Rücken und an seinen Schenkeln, so würde bald das leichte Kribbeln und Krampfen der Muskeln einsetzen. Das er so ruhig hier lag, lag nicht daran das er sich in all den Jahren an die Schmerzen gewöhnt hatte, daran konnte man sich nie gewöhnen, doch er hatte sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass nichts diese monatlich wiederkehrenden Schmerzen lindern konnte. Doch wie würde, wenn der Verwandlungs-Prozess abgeschlossen war, seine tierische Seite reagieren, wenn der andere Wolf nicht auftauchte? Seit gestern schon verspürte er die vermehrte Unruhe und das unbewusste Suchen nach Onyx - ein Instinkt den er nicht unterdrücken konnte, da er zu tief verwurzelt in ihm lag.

Wie erwartet, begann Moony, kaum war die Verwandlung abgeschlossen, damit durch das Haus zu laufen und den widerspenstigen Artgenossen zu suchen. Remus erinnerte sich, dass er nach dem Schulabschluss Padfoot, Prongs und sogar Wormtail noch Jahre lang gesucht hatte - zum Ende hin allerdings eher unbewusst und nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt.  
Fünf Runden durch die unteren Etagen später, hatte Moony schließlich eingesehen, dass er allein war. Gerädert und müde beschloss Remus, wie schon am Abend zuvor, in Severus Zimmer statt vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer zu ‚übernachten'.  
Kaum das er die Türe aufgestoßen hatte fing Moony das Aroma des düsteren früheren Bewohners dieser Räumlichkeiten auf und noch ein anderer bekannter Geruch ließ ihn tänzelnd und schnüffelnd das Zimmer betreten.  
Die Quelle des Duftes stellte sich schließlich als kleines Überbleibsel vereinzelter Wolfshaare von Onyx heraus, die noch von der letzten Vollmondnacht stammen mussten. Und noch etwas hing ganz dezent an diesen Fellspuren – der Duft von Nervosität und Angst – etwas was Severus unter Garantie gleich dementiert hätte. Remus bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, diese Erfahrung hatte er dem Slytherin nun mal nicht ersparen können.  
Nach einiger Zeit verlor die kleine Stelle auf dem Teppich allerdings auch ihren Reiz und ruhiger als zuvor sprang Moony auf das weiche Bett. Dort eingehüllt von Severus Duft und dem Geruch seiner eigenen menschlichen Seite fand er etwas Trost. Sehnsüchtig schnuppernd tapste er über den seidenweichen Bezug und fiepte erschrocken auf, als er merkte welches Unheil seine stumpfen Krallen auf dem empfindlichen Stoff angerichtet hatten. Überall aus dem seidig schimmernden, schwarzen Stoff ragten kleine Fäden die das Gewebe drum herum zusammenzogen. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Wolfes huschten einige Male über den ruinierten Bezug, ehe er sich anfing im Kreis zu drehen und mit den Zähnen nach dem Stoff schnappte, um ihn so zurecht zuziehen das er ihn wenige Zeit später einem Nest gleich umschloss. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk legte sich der Wolf auf die Matratze und vergrub seine feuchte Schnauze in einer der zahlreichen Falten um sich herum. Leise winselnd stierte Moony schließlich mit trüben goldschimmernden Augen vom Bett aus hinaus zur Dachluke in die Sterne.

..ooOoo..

Mehrere 100 Kilometer nördlich saß der schwarzhaarige Lehrer für Zaubertränke ebenso nackt wie sein ehemaliger Kollege in seinen privaten Räumen auf dem handgeknüpften Läufer vor seinem Kamin und starrte wie hypnotisiert in die tanzenden Flammen. In der hintersten Ecke seines momentan ruhenden Verstandes hoffte er, dass Dumbledore jetzt nicht auf die Idee kam ihn sprechen zu wollen. Doch selbst wenn, irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass er sich rühren würde – sein gesamter Körper schien so leicht und entspannt zu sein wie lange nicht mehr. Ob Remus sich vor den Vollmondnächten genauso fühlte? _‚Remus'_ Er hatte den ruhigen Mann noch nie so vor Wut bebend gesehen. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte Remus so vor den Kopf zu stoßen, doch es war der einzige Weg gewesen, den sensiblen, harmoniebedürftigen Mann vor ihm zu schützen. Es mochte pathetisch klingen, aber es war nun mal so. Und es war schon immer so gewesen, selbst zu ihrer Schulzeit - er konnte Remus einfach nicht verletzen egal in welcher Art und Weise, irgendetwas hielt ihn bei diesen Wesen zurück – doch was?  
Ein sanftes Kribbeln in seinen Muskeln ließ seinen Körper erwachen… es war also wieder so weit. Langsam ließ er sich rücklings auf den kleinen Teppich sinken und verfolgte seine Verwandlung mit allen Sinnen. Das Kribbeln wurde stärker, ein zunächst noch sanfter Druck, presste seine Oberschenkel etwas auseinander und zog die Schultern zusammen. Schnell jedoch verwandelte sich dieser Druck zu einem höllischen Reißen in seinen Gliedern. Die Knochen krachten unheil verkündend. Rasender Schmerz durchzog seinen Kopf, als seine Augen sowohl ihre Form, als auch ihre Position leicht im Schädel veränderten. Sein Kiefer wurde taub, als auch er zusammengepresst und in die Länge gezogen wurde und die Reißzähne wuchsen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz begleitete ebenso die Transformation und Wanderschaft seiner Ohren. Das Kribbeln an seinen Finger- und Zehenspitzen kündigte die groben Krallen an, war aber kaum spürbar neben den Veränderungen die seine Gliedmaßen durchliefen. Stöhnend rollte Severus sich auf die Seite, versucht sich so klein wie nur irgend möglich zu machen. War er in der letzten Vollmondnacht noch voller Nervosität geblendet gewesen wurde ihm zunehmend bewusst, wie dieser Nackenbiss des weißen Wolfes sein Leben doch verändert hatte.  
Das schmerzhafte Stöhnen wandelte sich schlussendlich in ein klägliches Winseln das der zusammen gekrümmte schwarze Wolf auf dem Kerkerboden von sich gab und auch das erstarb schließlich.   
Ungelenk setzte Onyx seine Pfoten auf den Boden und erhob sich mit vor Schmerzen leicht gefletschten Zähnen, leise knirschend rutschten die letzten vereinzelten Knochen noch in ihre Gelenke und die Muskeln entspannten sich wieder. Aufmerksam kreisten seine Ohren und versuchten sämtliche neuen Geräusche aufzunehmen und zuzuordnen. Es überraschte Severus aufs Neue um wie viel empfindlicher seine Sinne in dieser Form waren. Doch irgendetwas fehlte – neugierig setzte sich der Wolf in Bewegung. Da war doch in der letzten Nacht etwas gewesen das er nicht vollendet hatte. Wo um alles in der Welt war dieser rebellische Wolf, der sich ihm nicht hatte unterwerfen wollen? Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen, wieso suchte er hier nach Remus, er wusste doch wo dieser im Moment war, aber scheinbar war die Suche nach dem vermeintlichen Rudelmitglied etwas, das er nicht beeinflussen konnte. Geduldig ließ er sein pelziges Ich durch die Räume laufen und den Anderen suchen, das die schwarze Kreatur dann aber nach erfolgloser Suche anfangen wollte zu Heulen unterdrückte er auf das heftigste, nur das permanente Winseln um den Verlust des braunen, strubbligen Artgenossen ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, Remus war doch all die Jahre auch alleine ohne andere Wölfe oder Hunde ausgekommen, wieso musste dann ausgerechnet er, der stets ein Einzelgänger gewesen war, wie ein Muttersöhnchen nach dem anderen Wolf heulen?  
Unruhig jaulend lief Onyx durch die dunklen Räume und merkte bei jedem Geräusch, das ihm fremd vorkam, auf. Das verzweifelte Winseln verwandelte sich jedoch mit fortgeschrittener Stunde zunehmend in ein unterschwelliges Knurren und auf das sehnsüchtigste wünschte er sich den anderen Wolf wieder unter sich windend und knurrend zu spüren. Ein Duft aus dem Schrank neben ihm ließ ihn kurz freudig kläffen. Mit den beiden vorderen Pranken sprang er an dem Holz hoch und schlug nach dem kleinen Schlüssel, der ihn von dem köstlichen Aroma fernhielt. Doch seine Tatzen konnten dem kleinen silbernen Wächter nicht Herr werden und hinterließen nur helle Schmarren in dem kostbaren Holz. Wütend knurrend richtete sich Onyx auf und schnappte mit den Zähnen nach der Schließvorrichtung, bekam den Schlüssel wirklich zu fassen und besiegte ihn nach wenigen Minuten. Freudig drückte er mit seiner feuchten Schnauze die Tür auf und blickte sich zwischen den schwarzen Roben um, bis er fand was er suchte - die schwarze Muggelhose, die er bei seiner Flucht getragen hatte. Und an ihr haftete noch immer Remus Geruch.  
Einleuchtend immerhin hatte er sie getragen als er Remus in den Armen gehalten hatte. Dass sein Wolf aber auch so stark auf die menschliche Seite des Gryffindors reagierte hätte Severus nicht gedacht. War es Remus genauso ergangen, als er in der ersten Vollmondnacht in seinem Zimmer gewesen war an der Bettwäsche geschnüffelt hatte? Wie auch immer, dieser schwarze Stoff roch einfach gut und schien den Vierfüßler zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig packte er die Hose mit seinen Zähnen am Bund und zog sie aus dem Regal. Aber die Geräusche, die der Wolf von sich gab, als er seine Schnauze darin vergrub, hätten den Tränkemeister unter normalen Umständen die Schamesröte in Gesicht getrieben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sein Schwanz aufs heftigste hin und her schlug. Er hatte definitiv noch ein Hühnchen mit seinem Wolfsvater zu rupfen, sollte er ihn in die Finger bekommen… doch jetzt war das verführerisch duftende Ding vor ihm viel wichtiger.

"…erus?"  
Knurrend zog sich der Tränkemeister die slytheringrüne Decke seines Bettes über den Kopf, kurz verwundert, durch seine mühsam aufgezwungenen Augen, auf das schwarze Etwas in seinen Händen blinzelnd. _‚Meine Hose?'_ Seufzend schob er das Kleidungsstück über den Rand der Matratze, wo es leise raschelnd zu Boden glitt.  
"Severus? Geht es dir gut?"  
Fast schon fauchend presste er seine Augen einen Spalt weit auf und versuchte das Gesicht des Schuldirektors unter der Decke hindurch durch den offenen Türspalt im Kamin zu erkennen. "Hmmm?" meldete Severus sich mit belegter Stimme zu Wort.  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" drang die besorgte Stimme Dumbledores nochmals aus dem Feuer und erfolglos versuchte er seinen Lehrer und ehemaligen Schüler durch den Türspalt im Dunkel von dessen Schlafzimmer auszumachen. "Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich den Schülern heute eine deiner vorbereiteten Ausarbeitungen vorlege, während du am besten liegen bleibst und dich ausruhst." Wieder kam keinerlei Reaktion von seinem Tränkemeister. "Severus? Soll ich Poppy vorbeischicken. Brauchst du etwas?"  
Genervt knurrte Severus inzwischen irgendwo unter dem Dunkel seiner Decken ein "Nicht nötig, Sir" hervor, dann hielt er kurz inne, ehe er ein gepresstes "…aber etwas zu Essen wäre nicht schlecht." nachschob.  
Wenn das kein gutes Zeichen war, der altehrwürdige Direktor erlaubte sich ein väterliches Schmunzeln. "Ist gut mein Junge." Und mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' verschwand sein Haupt aus dem Kamin.  
Seufzend schlug Severus die Decke zurück, welche ihm eben noch Schutz vor der, für seine empfindlichen Ohren und körperlichen Verfassung, zu laute Stimme geboten hatte. Nachdenklich starrte er hinauf zu seinem Baldachin und dann zu der zerknitterten und mit Wolfshaaren übersäten Hose neben seinem Bett. _‚Ich muss nochmals zurück... mich wenigstens entschuldigen.' _Ein leicht ironisches Lächeln zog über die schmalen Lippen. _‚Ich habe mich noch nie bei jemandem entschuldigt, nicht mal bei Luc. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet Remus sein würde der mich dazu bringt. Aber ich hätte auch nie gedacht, das ich je den Drang verspüren würde ihn wieder zu sehen... und wieder ein wenig mit ihm zu ‚spielen'... dieser Mann ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Doch vorher gibt es noch etwas anders das ich erledigen muss.'  
_

..ooOoo..

Mit fachmännischem Blick inspizierte Severus Snape sein neustes Gebräu. Er hatte den gesamten letzten Monat jede Minute seiner knappen Freizeit dafür geopfert und gestern Abend schließlich hatte er die Früchte seines Könnens geerntet. Jetzt fast 24 Stunden und etliche Versuchsreihen später konnte er den verbesserten Wolfsbanntrank endlich abfüllen.  
Den Trank nicht aus den Augen lassend, zog er sich vom Ende seiner Arbeitsplatte ein kleines Gestell mit einem Reagenzglas und einen alten Blechtrichter heran. Den Becher für seinen Teil des Trankes hatte er bereits vor Beginn des Brauvorganges bereitgestellt, damit er den kurzen Augenblick, da seine Mischung die Farbe von verfaultem Eigelb annahm nicht verpasste. Und exakt, wie er es letzte Nacht berechnet hatte, verfärbte sich wenige Sekunden später die braune undurchsichtige Flüssigkeit in das gewünschte Gelb. Schnell drosselte der Tränkemeister die Flammen unter dem Bronzekessel, dann nahm er eine Kelle von einem der Haken an der Wand. Es pfiff kurz schrill auf, als er sie in den Kessel tauchte, dann hielt er sie über das Gestell mit dem Glasröhrchen.  
Zischend und Qualmend füllte sich das Reagenzglas. Kaum hatte die gelbliche Flüssigkeit die kleine schwarze Markierung zwei Fingerbreit unter dem Rand erreicht, stoppte der Zaubertränkemeister und goss dann den sich noch in der Kelle befindlichen Rest, in seinen eigenen Becher. Aus einer kleinen Schale im Regal schräg über sich fischte er einen hellen Korken und verschloss den Trank im Glas luftdicht, ehe er sich daran machte alles in die Schränke und Truhen zurückzuräumen aus denen er die Geräte und Zutaten genommen hatte.  
Als er sich seinen eigenen Teil des Trankes zuwenden konnte, glänzte die Arbeitsfläche wie lange nicht mehr. Und auch wenn es öfter vorkam, dass er eines seiner Elixiere schlucken musste, so war dieser Trank genau wie sein Vorgänger nicht gerade eine Wohltat für die Zunge, geschweige denn für den Magen, der wie aufs Stichwort leise gluckerte. Hier in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Büro erlaubte es sich Severus kurz das Gesicht zu verziehen, etwas das Remus jedes Mal tat, wenn er ihm den Trank unter die Nase hielt. Apropos Remus… mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes legte er einen leichten Wärmezauber über das schmale Glasröhrchen mit dem abgefüllten Trank, dann begab er sich hinauf in seine privaten Räume.  
Kurz darauf erfüllte das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Wassers und feiner Dampf das kleine Bad des Hauslehrers. Er musste ja nicht 3 Meilen gegen den Wind nach Affodill, Binsenkraut und den Dämpfen verschmorter Fledermausflügel riechen, wenn er den anderen Werwolf seinen Trank brachte. Mit vor Shampoo blinden Augen tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und erlaubte es sich die leidige Prozedur der Haarpflege abzukürzen und auch seine Haare ein wenig zu stutzen, jedenfalls soweit, dass sie nicht mehr auf seinen Schultern auflagen. Auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer trocknete er sich noch den Bauch und die Flanken, dann warf er das nasse Badetuch auf sein Bett und suchte in seinem massiven etwas zerkratzten Mahagoni-Schrank nach passender Kleidung, immerhin musste er in die Welt der Muggel. Letztendlich blieb ihm nur die schwarze Hose, die er sich gemeinsam mit Lupin gekauft hatte und die er nach seiner Entgleisung in der Vollmondnacht von den Hauselfen hatte reinigen lassen. Dazu zog er aus einem der Schrankfächer ein dunkelgrünes Hemd mit hochgeschlossem Kragen, das gerade lang genug war, dass es seine bleichen Lendenknochen verdeckte, sollte die ohnehin schon rechttief geschnittene Hose verrutschen. Von seinem kleinen Regal über dem Bett angelte er sich noch seine silbrigen Manschettenknöpfe und verschloss die Ärmel mit je fünfen auf jeder Seite vom Handgelenk bis hinauf kurz vor die Ellenbogen.

Als er schließlich das Gläschen mit dem Banntrank in eine seiner vielen Umhangtaschen hatte gleiten lassen, versiegelte er sein Büro und trat wenig später aus dem riesigen Schultor hinaus auf die Länderein. Ein Blick hinauf in den grauen Himmel ließ ihn den Kragen seines Umhanges aufrichten und kaum hatte er den schmalen Pfad hinunter nach Hogsmeade eingeschlagen trafen ihn die ersten schweren Regentropfen. Unwirsch zog er die Kapuze seines Umhangs über und beschleunigte seine Schritte, dieser Sommer war wirklich ungewöhnlich wechselhaft gewesen doch nun kündigte der kühle Wind den nahenden Herbst an.  
Es war als er schon die ersten kleineren vereinzelt stehenden Hütten des Zaubererdorfes in der Ferne auftauchen sah, als er es wieder spürte. Ein kühler, stechender Blick, der auf seinem Rücken ruhte, als ihn der schmale Weg näher an den Verbotenen Wald vorbei führte. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um sagen zu können wem die stechenden kühlen Augen gehörten, auch das leichte Grollen das von dem Anderen kam trug der Wind zu ihm und brachte die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen dazu sich aufrichten. Innerlich verdrehte Severus seine Augen, er hatte heute wirklich keine Lust sich mit zwei Wölfen auseinander setzen zu müssen – Lupin reichte ihm voll und ganz. Hartnäckig ignorierte er die Blicke und das leise Knacken von Zweigen aus dem Unterholz.  
"Professor Snape!"  
Eine dunkle grollende Stimme ließ Severus zusammenfahren. Resigniert drehte er sich um und betrachtete den Mann, der durch das Unterholz des Waldes brach. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, doch vielleicht hielt das eine Übel das andere fern. Gezwungen freundlich blickte er den riesenhaften Mann entgegen, der ihn in jener Vollmondnacht gerettet hatte. Viel zu sehr hatte er sich auf die leisen Schritte aus dem Dickicht geachtet und sie verfolgt, dass er den riesenhaften Wildhüter völlig überhört hatte ganz zu schweigen von dessen monströsen Haustier, das nun ebenso tölpelhaft durch das Gebüsch brach. Die Mundwinkel etwas gequält nach oben ziehend betrachtete er das sabbernde hechelnde Etwas von einem Hund. Es war allgemein kein Geheimnis das Severus Hunde nicht sonderlich mochte, auch ein Grund weswegen ihn Sirius Animagus-Form nicht sonderlich überrascht hatte, doch Hagrid schien das nicht weiter zu stören und er bestand darauf –weil man den unregistrierten Werwolf ja noch nicht gefasst hatte – den mürrischen Professor für Zaubertränke zu begleiten. Stillschweigend und ein Gespräch unter allen Umständen durch knappe Antworten im Keim zu ersticken ließ sich Severus diese Eskorte gefallen.

..ooOoo..

Frustriert blickte Remus von seiner Buchrezession auf und sah in die Flammen des Kamins. Die letzten Tage und Wochen waren nur schleppend vergangen und er war seelisch völlig auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Auch Jack war es nicht wirklich gelungen ihn aufzumuntern. Den Ratschlag des Schotten folgen und Severus in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion geknebelt und gefesselt zurück zu holen wollte er nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. Auch Dumbledore, mit dem er vor ein paar Tagen nur kurz gesprochen hatte, konnte ihm nichts Neues mitteilen. Und er hatte nur erfahren, dass Severus die Vollmondnacht den Umständen gut überstanden hatte, aber unerträglicher den je gegenüber den Schülern war. Doch ob er zurück ins Cottage kommen würde, das konnte der Direktor ihm nicht versprechen, er würde jedoch sehen wie er den beiden helfen konnte. Den Grund ihres Streites verschwieg Remus jedoch genauso hartnäckig wie Severus selbst.  
Vor zwei Tagen war er dann soweit gewesen, dass Remus sich dabei ertappt hatte, wie er beim Duschen sogar Severus Duschbad benutzte, um wenigstens den Duft des Schwarzhaarigen um sich herum zu haben. Das er dann und wann nachts aufstand und hinauf in das Dachgeschoss ging, um nachzusehen, ob Severus vielleicht zurückgekehrt war hatte er ja schon fast akzeptiert. Meistens schlief er dann auch gleich in dessen Himmelbett, denn gleichmäßige Ticken der snapischen Standuhr beruhigte ihn ungemein und gab ihm etwas Geborgenheit. Nur lange konnte es so nicht weitergehen. So sehr hatte er noch nie an einer Trennung von einem Mann und dem Slytherin im Allgemeinen zu knabbern gehabt. Langsam stellte er sich die Frage, wie er seine Zeit eigentlich vor Severus Untermiete verbracht hatte.  
Inzwischen waren es nur noch zwei Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond und von Severus hatte er noch immer nichts gehört. Würde er diesmal ohne den Wolfsbanntrank auskommen müssen, oder würde Dumbledore statt Severus sich seiner erbarmen? Nervös an seiner Unterlippe knabbernd blickte er hinaus in die Dunkelheit, doch alles was er sah war sein eigenes fahriges Spiegelbild in den Fensterscheiben. Draußen regnete es mal wieder, dass verriet ihm das Rauschen welches durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster an seine empfindlichen Ohren drang. Die heiße Schokolade, die er sich zum Trost vor der Einsamkeit gekocht hatte und nun inzwischen mit einer dicken Haut überzogen neben jenem Fenster stand, hatte er vollkommen vergessen.  
_‚Du verdammter …'_ Verdutzt schrak er hoch. Da war sie wieder – Witterung des anderen Wolfes. _‚Onyx'_ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sprang er auf und stolperte prompt über die bequemen, aber viel zu weiten geringelten Socken, die er wegen dem doch recht kühlen Abend trug, kurz bevor er mit der Stirn den Türrahmen geschrammt hätte, konnte er sich abfangen und hechtete hin zur Eingangstür, um sie aufzureißen.

tbc.

(1) Lumumba – heiße oder kalte Schokolade mit 4cl braunen Rum – extrem lecker

_Na also war das kein Zugeständnis? Wie angekündigt keine Wiese und keine Sonne, aber immerhin ist Remus gerannt breitgrinst _


	22. Reunion

Titel: Lupus

Autor: LonlyAngel

Kapitel: Prolog + 20/22 + Epilog :D

Pairing: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape

**teddy172 **- Aye aye, Sir! Hab weiter geschrieben und wieder fast so viel wie beim letzten Mal. Dabei bin ich wohl übers Ziel hinausgeschossen und hab jetzt wieder einen Vorsprung vor euch Lesern. (zunge rausstreckt) Ätsch, ich weis wie es weitergeht!

**Liloe **– okay ich lass dich am Stück Hab tatsächlich mal in „Beyond Redemption" gehört ;D obwohl ich sagen muss, dass mir die beiden Vorgänger-Alben von HIM mehr zusagen. Du hast einen Verdacht wer der weiße Werwolf ist? Seltsam immer wieder meinen einige meine Gednaken zu kennen (grins) Aber leg diesen Verdacht mal beiseite, der hat hier in diesem Teil von „Lupus" nichts zu suchen, obwohl der Wolf mit Bedacht eingefügt wurde.

**Meta Capricorn** - Was? Nichts zu meckern? (heul) Ich vermisse das richtig… ich brauche doch auch den ein oder anderen kritischen Stups in die Seite… (seufz) Aber das du dieses alte Kinderlied angesummt hast… ja ich hatte es ebenso im Hinterkopf und hab die Katze deswegen Morle genannt. ;D Der Regen war gut? Heute regnet es weiter

Huch waren das schon alle auf (nochmal nachschau) Tatsächlich (sich mit Feder bewaffnet und alle hervorkitzelt die ihre Story im Alert haben)

**ooOO 20. Kapitel - Reunion OOoo..**

Langsam, eine Spur Regenwasser hinter sich lassend, kämpfte sich ein düsterer Mann durch das Abteil für Haushaltswaren. Die schwarzen schmalen Augenbrauen waren missgestimmt zusammengezogen und die stechenden Augen darunter huschten hin und wieder zu den neugierig miteinander tuschelnden Mädchen, die ihm begierige Blicke zwischen den Produkten der Regalreihen hindurch zuwarfen. Er gab ja zu, dass er hier zwischen den bunten Keks- und Teedosen völlig deplaziert wirkte, doch er hatte noch etwas zu besorgen, ehe er das Cottage seines ehemaligen Vermieters betreten konnte.

Bedächtig, als würde es sich um kostbare Zutaten für einen seiner geliebten Zaubertränke handeln, beförderten seine bleichen Finger verschiedene Dosen in den unterschiedlichsten Formen und Varianten aus den metallenen Regalen und drehten sie fachmännisch im blassen Licht der Neonröhren. Das Rennen machte schließlich eine bauchige Dose aus schwarzem Holz mit dazugehörigem Deckel und Schnappverschluss. Die Frontseite zierte zwei große, beinahe leuchtende, bernsteinfarbene Eulenaugen; das Gefieder um die Augen, ebenfalls orange-golden, löste sich recht bald in das Gefäß umschlingende Ornamente auf. Zufrieden etwas passendes gefunden zu haben, drückte Severus dem verdutzten Verkäufer hinter seiner laut ratternden Kasse einen der grünen Muggelgeldscheine in die Hand und verschwand dann in Richtung Ausgang, das Gedränge hier drinnen und die vielen neugierigen Blicke waren einfach nicht länger zu ertragen.

Langsamer, als bei diesem Wetter eigentlich angemessen, schlug er die Richtung zu dem kleinen Cottage ein. Der Wind wurde immer frischer und auch kühler, offenbar streckte der Herbst seine Finger nach diesen Spätsommertagen aus. Um sich vor dem kalten und nassen Sturm zu schützen zog er den Kragen seines Mantels höher und setzte seinen Weg durch die Dämmerung fort. Immer wieder hielt er nervös Ausschau nach dem riedgedeckten Dach in der Ferne. Nur, um sich wenig später für dieses kindische Verhalten zu verfluchen. Er wollte Lupin doch nur den Wolfsbanntrank bringen… und sich kurz entschuldigen nichts weiter. Stattdessen stampfte er nun hier mit einem nervösen Flimmern im Magen, einer neuen Keksdose, als Ersatz für die von Sokrates zerstörte, durch den Regen. Und das wohlgemerkt gekleidet in die Muggelhose, die schon öfter Remus' Blicke auf seine langen Beine gelenkt hatte. Das Sahnehäubchen war wohl die ordentlich mit einem Haarschneide-Zauber zurechtgemachte Frisur, welche die Kapuze seines Reisemantels längst wieder zunichte gemacht hatte. Wenigstens verdeckte sein Hemd seinen durch die Hose so in Szene gesetzten Lenden- und Gesäßbereich – er hatte nicht vor wieder einen Zusammenstoß mit dem liebeshungrigen Wolf zu provozieren.

Einen Moment lang blieb er irritiert stehen und blickte auf den weißen Fleck, der im Schleier des Regens und Dunkel der späten Stunde aufgetaucht war. Er hatte doch vor Remus zu meiden und ihm nur den Trank zu bringen… warum also hatte er diese Hose angezogen? Und da war noch etwas anders – je näher er dem Cottage des Gryffindors gekommen war, desto stärker war das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen geworden und auch die Ahnung, dass er seine privaten Räume auf Hogwarts nicht so schnell wieder sehen würde.

Durch den dichten Regen hindurch konnte er bereits den schwachen Duft des braunen Wolfes wittern, noch bevor er überhaupt den kleinen Zaun erreicht hatte, der das kleine Cottage umgab. Neben sich auf dem Ackerboden hörte er die flinken Füße einer Feldmaus trappeln die, aufgeschreckt durch den späten Spaziergänger, hastig die Flucht in eines ihrer gegrabenen Löcher antrat. Ja, seine Sinne waren wieder geschärft und er war froh den hektischen Gemäuern Hogwarts wenigstens für ein paar Stunden den Rücken gekehrt zu haben und die Stille hier draußen auf dem Lande genießen zu können.

Neben ihm löste gerade der weiße Gartenzaun und der Rasen die nassen Erdklumpen des Feldes ab und auch die Witterung Lupins wurde kräftiger.

Fast mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit griff Severus über den hüfthohen Zaun, um die kleine Gartentüre von innen aufzusperren und sie mit einem leisen Knarren aufspringen zu lassen. Er hatte schon mehrere Schritte auf dem schmalen Kiesweg, der zum Haus führte, zurückgelegt, als ihm die Gestalt des sanften Gryffindors im Türrahmen bewusst wurde. Augenblicklich verlangsamten sich seine Schritte ganz im Gegenteil zu denen seines Herzens, das plötzlich nervös schneller zu schlagen anfing. Remus bereits hier im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein hatte er sich noch nicht einmal die passenden Worte zurechtgelegt, wie er sich bei dem Brünetten entschuldigen wollte. Kurz zögerte er…

„Ich bringe Ihnen den neuen Wolfbanntrank, Lupin." Gut, das war zumindest eine unverfängliche Einleitung nicht zu überrascht klingend und nicht übermäßig freundlich.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln und wild schlagendem Herzen beobachtete Remus die Gestalt, die ganz in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt im Schein der kleinen Hausbeleuchtung auf seinem Gehweg stand. Die großen Regentropfen perlten in rasanter Geschwindigkeit am schwarzen Stoff ab, tropften gleichmäßig neben Severus auf den Kiesweg und versickerten. Deutlich war ihm das Abbremsen des Tränkemeisters aufgefallen, als dieser ihn, seltsamerweise recht spät, bemerkt hatte. Es schien, als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen und hätte eben erst überrascht festgestellt, dass er bereits am Ziel angekommen war. Innerlich amüsierte er sich köstlich über die fehlende Begrüßung und den etwas barsch hervor gestoßenen Grund des Besuches.

„Dir auch einen schönen Abend, Severus. Komm herein ich mach uns einen Kaffee, damit du dich etwas aufwärmen kannst." Mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen seines langsam erwachenden Wolfes stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab und verschwand im Dunkel des Flures.

Schweigend betrat Severus die kleine Stufe zum Eingang und streifte sich seinen nassen Umhang von den Schultern, um wenigstens die Regentropfen, die der schwere schwarze Stoff noch nicht aufgesaugt hatte, abzuschütteln, dann betrat er das stille, behagliche Haus und schloss die Tür. Den nassen Umhang am Garderobenhacken und die Schuhe unter der Tür auf den kleinen Abtreter zurücklassend betrat er mit dem Glasröhrchen seines neuen Trankes die Stube und legte es vorsichtig auf den niedrigen Couchtisch ab, ehe er sich selbst in die bequemen Polster hinter sich sinken ließ. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte jemand die Zeit zurückgedreht. Aus der kleinen Küche hörte er Remus mit den Tassen und dem kleinen blauen etwas eingedellten Wasserkessel werkeln, vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Buch, an dem Remus wohl gerade gearbeitet hatte und im Kamin brannte, wie stets, das magische Feuer. Die einzigen kleinen Abweichungen zu seiner Ankunft vor nunmehr 4 Monaten waren wohl, dass es draußen bereits regnete, das er hier war um den Wolfsbanntrank vorbei zu bringen und die kleine schwarze Katze, die jetzt freudig maunzend auf die Couch neben ihn sprang und sich so hinlegte, dass Severus nur leicht seinen Arm heben musste, um sie wie früher kraulen zu können. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob dieser Abend genauso wie der Erste enden würde.

Hinter sich vernahm er Remus' leise Schritte und blickte zu ihm auf, als dieser neben der Couch erschien und eine Tasse ‚Earl Grey' vor ihm abstellte. Es hatte sich während seiner Abwesenheit wirklich nichts verändert, außer vielleicht der Werwolf selbst, der müder und abgespannter aussah und dennoch tanzte ein freudiges Funkeln in diesen sanftmütigen Augen, als er neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Ist das der neue Wolfsbanntrank?"

Severus beobachtete Remus aus den Augenwinkeln, während er vorsichtig an dem heißen Tee nippte und amüsierte sich innerlich über den kritischen Blick des Anderen. „Keine Angst ich habe nicht vor Sie zu vergiften, Lupin. Wie Sie sehen lebe ich noch und ich hab dieses Gebräu vor nunmehr zwei Stunden selbst zu mir genommen."

Nicht wirklich glücklicher lehnte sich Remus zurück. Wenn Severus seine eigene Mixtur als ‚Gebräu' bezeichnete, dann verhieß das schon nichts gutes was den Geschmack Desselbigen anbelangte. Er verlangte ja keinen Wolfbanntrank in Geschmacksrichtungen wie Pfefferminz oder Erdbeere, aber ein wenig ‚neutraler' wäre schon nicht verkehrt.

„Was ist neu an diesem... Trank."

„Nicht viel." gab der Tränkemeister bescheiden zu. „Er ist höher dosiert, als der Alte, das heißt er muss nur einmal am Tag vor der Vollmondnacht eingenommen werden. Außerdem lindert die Nachwirkungen der Transformation etwas und lässt einen schneller zu Kräften kommen. Der Trank selbst ist zu komplex, um ihn großartig ändern zu können."

„Danke..." Müde lehnte sich Remus in die Polster zurück und genoss die kurze Berührung von Severus Arm, als die Katze es sich auf dessen Schoß bequem machte und der Schwarzhaarige seine Streicheleinheiten kurz unterbrechen musste.

„Es ist beschämend den Trank nicht selber brauen zu können, das gebe ich gern zu und es fiel mir nicht leicht dich damals in Dumbledores Namen darum zu bitten. Doch ich hatte niemanden sonst, der mich hätte mit dem Trank versorgen können. Du weißt nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin Severus. Dankbar, dass ich endlich wieder den Vollmond sehen kann ohne dabei den Verstand zu verlieren..."

Verwundert drehte Severus seinen Kopf, welcher mittlerweile genau, wie der des Gryffindors, auf der Lehne ruhte und blickte Remus an. „Es muss Black gewurmt haben, das er Zaubertränke als sinnlose Panscherei abgetan hat und dir somit mit seinem Wissen nicht zur Seite stehen konnte."

Den Blick aus den schwarzen Augen suchend lächelte Remus. „Ja, als Sirius von dem Trank hörte und mitbekam wer ihn mir braute ist er vor Wut fast die Wände hoch gegangen." Ein leises Kichern stahl sich seine Kehle empor, als er den entsetzten Blick seines Freundes abermals vor sich sah.

„Black war unbegabt auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke. Wenn er sein Skalpell erhob sah es jedes Mal so aus, als wollte er nicht Kräuter zerteilen, sondern mit einer Axt den verbotenen Wald fällen."

Ein Glucksen entkam Remus und mit einem leisen Lachen musste er Severus insgeheim Recht geben. „Ich war auch nicht gerade geschickter… wie man sieht."

Gefangen von Remus freundlichem Lachen und der sanften Ruhe, die er hier im Licht des Kamin ausstrahlte, klang Severus' Stimme weicher als sonst, als er seine Beine lang unter dem Tisch ausstreckte und Remus' Selbstkritik etwas entschärfte. „Hmm nun Sie waren ja nicht gerade der Axt-Typ, aber Sense würde ich schon sagen – graziler, aber genauso ungeschickt."

Lächelnd wandte Remus seine Augen wieder von den samtenen Schwarzen des anderen Mannes ab und blickte ins Feuer. Es tat gut friedlich mit Severus zu sitzen und den Abend zu genießen.

Severus unterdes ließ sein Gegenüber nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Völlig im Einklang mit sich selbst betrachtete er das Profil, das sich ihm bot. Remus war vielleicht keine Schönheit im herkömmlichen Sinne oder im Vergleich mit Lucius, aber die freundlichen Augen, die sanften Gesichtszüge und der leichte Braunton seiner Haut ließen ihn mehr als einfach nur anziehend wirken. Auch der schlanke gleichmäßige Körperbau und die samtene Stimme waren nicht zu verachten. „Warum haben sie eigentlich keinen Freund, Lupin?"

Verdutzt zwinkerte Remus. Hatte er sich diese Frage nur eingebildet? Scheinbar nicht, denn Severus blickte ihn an, als wartete er auf eine Antwort, darauf deutete schon die leicht belustigt erhobene linke Augenbraue hin.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es an der Nachfrage liegt." Setzte Severus wieder an. „Ich meine… nehmen wir nur einmal Jack, warum halten Sie ihn so auf Abstand – ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er ihre Geheimnisse sehr wohl verkraften und für sich behalten könnte."

Nachdenklich fuhr Remus mit den Finger den Rand seiner Tasse nach. Eigentlich war dies eine Frage, die er sich selber auch schon oft gestellt hatte. Er war sich der Blicke, der anderen Männer sehr wohl bewusst und auch die Blicke von Jack waren ihm nicht lang verborgen geblieben. _‚Ganz einfach ich habe all die Jahre auf den Mann gewartet in den ich mich in der Schule verliebte. Ich hab auf meine erste große Liebe gewartet. – Auf dich Sev!'_ Ein leiser Seufzer schlich sich über seine Lippen, ehe er antwortete: „Ich habe einfach auf den Richtigen gewartet und das ist nunmal nicht Jack." Er schwieg einen Moment betreten, bevor er ein „Und du – warum bist du allein?" nachsetzte.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über das bleiche Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Manchmal war Remus einfach zu berechenbar und forderte durch seine naive Art seinen inneren Spieltrieb gerade zu heraus. „Wie Ihnen nicht entgangen sein dürfte ist das Angebot in Hogwarts etwas begrenzt was Frauen angeht. Die meisten sind zu jung und die anderen zu alt." Genüsslich nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Tee und ließ seine Augen auf dem Braunhaarigen ruhen.

Doch dieser merkte das kurze Spiel seitens Severus nicht. _‚Frauen – er bevorzugt also wirklich Frauen. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn… Aber damals war er mir gegenüber ja auch nicht abgeneigt. Waren es einfach die Hormone? Und Lucius – die beiden waren doch zusammen, oder? Immerhin ist er damals bei unserer Abschlussfeier auch bei ihm gewesen und da waren sie bestimmt nicht mehr nur hormongesteuert' _

Als Remus sich, einem Fisch nicht ganz unähnlich, mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen wieder zu Severus herumdrehte, erhob sich dieser mit einer elegant fließenden Bewegung und stellte seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch „Nun, ich sollte mich dann wohl mal wieder auf den Weg machen, Danke für den Tee…" Innerlich trat ihm jedoch gerade gewaltig sein Ego in den Hintern. _‚Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?'_ Ja, er hatte versucht es zu verdrängen, aber er hatte sich noch immer nicht bei Remus entschuldigt…

Dieser sprang auf und lief ihm hinterher, er kam gerade in den Flur, als Severus seinen Umhang vom Hacken genommen hatte. „Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen!"

Betont langsam streifte Severus sich seinen Umhang über und taxierte den Mann im Türrahmen. „Und warum nicht, Lupin?" Wieder trat sein kleiner sadistischer Spieltrieb zu Tage, andererseits war er wirklich gespannt, wie und warum Remus ihn aufhalten wollte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte er den anderen Werwolf wie einen seiner Schüler, der seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte, als ein Donner die Stille zerriss. _‚Was um alles in der Welt…?'_

Erleichtert durch das Wetter Unterstützung erfahren zu haben, verschränkte Remus grinsend seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ganz einfach, weil es lebensmüde wäre bei Gewitter zu apparieren." Zugegeben, es war merkwürdig, dass es nach diesem Regen noch ein Gewitter aufzog, aber einem geschenkten Gaul sah man bekannterweise nicht ins Maul. „Du kannst über Nacht hierbleiben, dein Zimmer ist unverändert." _‚Und dein Bettzeug von Moonys Krallen repariert.'_ Ein gewaltiges Donnergrollen, das den kleinen Spiegel neben ihnen vibrieren ließ, unterstrich Remus' Angebot eindrucksvoll.

Schweigend standen sich die beiden Lehrer gegenüber. Einer hoffend, der andere zögernd. Das leise Ächzen der Haustür, als der Wind gegen sie drückte und das Klirren eines Blumenkübels, der auf Remus' Terrasse auf den Bodenfließen zerschellte, überzeugten den Tränkemeister schließlich. Außerdem spürte er die, mit einem Schrumpfungszauber versehene, Keksdose in seiner Umhangtasche einem schlechten Gewissen gleich gegen seinen Oberschenkel drücken.

Sich seinem Schicksal fügend, griff Severus nach dem dicken Stoff, zog sich den Umhang wieder von den Schultern und hängte ihn zurück an die Garderobe. „In Ordnung... ich werde bleiben... bis Morgen früh." Er hatte es geahnt, schon auf der Landstraße, er würde sein vertrautes Büro heute nicht wieder sehen und auch für den morgigen Tag hatte er so seine Vorahnungen.

Er hatte gerade die ersten Stufen der kleinen Treppe erklommen, als ihn Remus' ruhige Stimme innehalten ließ.

„Hmm hast du dich eigentlich für mich so rausgeputzt?" Remus konnte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen und einen ausgiebigen Blick auf den, eben unter dem Hemd hervor blitzenden, Hintern seines zurückgekehrten Mieters nicht verkneifen.

‚_Willst du spielen, Remus?'_ Erhaben und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue machte Severus kehrt und blieb dicht vor Remus stehen. Ein leicht raubtierhaftes Grinsen, das den ehemaligen VgddK-Lehrer normalerweise auf Abstand gehalten hätte, wäre nicht die Wand in seinem Rücken gewesen, ließ die schwarzen Augen aufblitzen. Dieser Blick ließ Remus auch nicht los, als eine Hand beinahe liebevoll über seine Hüfte strich und ihm ein ebenso anzügliches „Klar Lupin, ich weiß doch, dass Sie auf so etwas stehen." entgegen geraunt wurde. Dann verschwand der warme Körper vor ihm wieder und Severus stieg die Treppen hinauf in seine Kammer, dicht gefolgt von der kleinen Katze, die ihn auf der Hälfte seines Weges mit trommelnden Pfötchen überholt.

‚_Verdammt ich muss meinen Verstand verloren haben, mich von Remus zu einer solchen Aktion wie eben hinreißen zu lassen, da hätte ich ja gleich hier bleiben und ihn in die Kissen zerren können – viel fehlte ja nicht mehr. Doch genau das war es ja, was ich vermeiden wollte. Ich hab nichts gegen solche Spiele auch nicht, wenn der Gegner Remus ist, doch, würde es eben bei diesem Mann, auf etwas hinauslaufen das so nie sein sollte_...' Etwas melancholisch schloss Severus, auf dem kleinen Teppich neben seinem Sessel stehend, seine Augen und lauschte dem leisen Geräusch das gryffindorische Socken auf den Holzdielen verursachten, als dieser ihm folgte. Es war klar gewesen, dass Remus diese Entgleisung nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Aber auf jede Aktion folgte nun einmal immer eine Reaktion.

„Ähm Severus..." Remus' Räuspern ließ ihn innerlich die Schultern straffen und noch einmal tief durchatmen. Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzten sich zu erklären, als ein plötzlicher Luftzug die Dachkammertür hinter Remus ins Schloss krachen ließ. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum und trat unvermittelt einen Schritt zurück, die Sessellehne stoppte ihn allerdings abrupt und entlockte dem eigentlich gefassten Mann ein dunkles Grollen, das sich Remus' Nackenhärchen aufrichten. Grinsend verfolgte er, wie Severus nach hinten in Richtung seines Steißbeins griff und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anblickte. _‚Hast du ihn doch alleine gefunden...'_

„Verdammt was?" Vorsichtig ließ der Tränkemeister einen Finger über die Stelle gleiten an der er mit dem Sessel kollidiert war. Wieder rann ein heiß-kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken und entlockte dem brünetten Wolf, der sich an seine Zimmertür gelehnt und ein amüsiertes Glitzern in Augen hatte, ein anzügliches Lächeln.

„Lupin!" Mit drei großen Schritten und stoßweise kommendem Atem war Severus bei dem Kleineren angelangt und presste ihn eng gegen das Holz der Türe, die Arme links und rechts neben ihn postiert und nicht bereit ihn entkommen zu lassen. Recht schnell bereute er diese unüberlegte Aktion. Kurz verschwamm sein Blick, als ihn Remus warmer Körper streifte und ein lüsternes Knurren entfloh ihm, dicht gefolgt von einem gefauchten: „Was. War. Das?"

„Dieser kleine Punkt?" Einen Moment lang bewunderte sich Remus für seine Ruhe angesichts der geweiteten Pupillen und des warmen Atems mit dem er sich konfrontiert sah. „Nun einen Namen hat er nicht, aber..." Seine Lachfalten vertieften sich. „... er ist ziemlich wirkungsvoll nicht wahr?"

Eine Antwort darauf kam nicht. Doch die brauchte Remus auch nicht, vielmehr bereitete ihm etwas anderes Sorgen. Wenn Severus bei seiner Kollision, den Punkt voll getroffen hatte – und daran bestand kein Zweifel – dann stand er jetzt für seinen Geschmack viel zu nah vor ihm, das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erstarb langsam und einige kleine Schweißtröpfchen bildeten sich an seinen Schläfen.

Vorsichtig, um sich von dem keuchenden Mann vor ihm abzulenken, tastete er mit seinen Werwolfssinnen den Raum ab. Sein Gehör erfasste das leise beruhigende Trommeln der Regentropfen, das Grollen des Donners über ihnen, das leise Schnurren der Katze im Sessel - aber auch das schwere Schlagen von Severus Herzen und dessen raschen Atem.

Seine Augen huschten hilflos durch den Raum, fanden im Aufleuchten der Blitze jedoch wieder die dunklen Augen und verirrten Haarsträhnen des Slytherins.

Und sein Geruchssinn ließ endgültig seine primitiven Körperfunktionen erwachen. Severus' leichter Schweißgeruch, durch den plötzlichen Adrenalinausstoß, ließ ihn innerlich Grollen. Die Lockstoffe jedoch, die Severus' Wolf aussandte, taten ihre Arbeit und entlockten ihm schließlich ein unterschwelliges Knurren. _‚Nein, bitte nicht... ich bin doch auch nur ein Mann...'_

Kurz sank Remus Kopf gegen das stützende Holz hinter seinem Rücken. Er musste sich erst einmal sammeln und sein logisches Denken ankurbeln. Denn da gab es etwas das er noch klären musste. Mühsam schluckte er den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinunter und blickte Severus wieder fest in die Augen. „Was ist jetzt mit uns? Ich meine der Abend an dem du gegangen bist… meintest du das alles so, wie du es gesagt hast?" Er musste es wissen, hier und jetzt, ehe er über Severus herfiel und alles genauso endete wie schon vor einem Monat. Als er sah, wie Severus ergeben die Augen schloss und noch immer keuchend zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, setzte sein Herz aus.

„Lupin... es mag sein, dass ich bei meinen Vorlieben keine klare Grenze zwischen den Geschlechtern ziehe, dennoch bevorzuge ich Frauen. Mit Männern spiele ich, ich liebe es, sie bis an die Grenzen zu reizen und genieße was sie mir geben - doch den letzten Schritt gehe ich nicht. Ich habe nie einen von ihnen in mein Bett geholt…" Ein zweifelnder Blick traf Severus. „… außer Lucius wollten sie wohl sagen." Noch einmal holte Severus tief Luft, allmählich bekam er seinen Körper wieder in den Griff, dennoch hatte seine Stimme einen rauen Klang, als er weiter sprach. „Es ist mir egal, was sie jetzt mit diesem Wissen anfangen, Lupin – aber machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen, sehen Sie es lieber als Warnung sich von mir fernzuhalten."

„Und wenn ich auch spielen will..." hauchte Remus ein wenig erwartungsvoll. Die Hoffnung war also noch nicht verloren. Es konnte ja sein das Severus gern die Kontrolle behielt, während er andere dazu brachte sie zu verlieren, doch, wenn Lucius es geschafft hatte diese Barriere zu durchbrechen, dann würde er es auch versuchen - sämtlichen Warnungen zum Trotz. Und von Severus als Spielzeug betrachtet und gereizt zu werden, war vielleicht auch nicht übel, wenn er so an seine Schulzeit zurückdachte…

Wenn irgend möglich kam Severus ihm noch näher, der warme Schoß, der seinen jetzt gänzlich berührte und ihn Severus' anstrebende Erektion an der eigenen spüren ließ, peitschte die Hitze und das Verlangen noch mehr an. Kurz gab er der Versuchung nach und wölbte sich ein weniger stärker dem Slytherin entgegen, entlockte ihnen beiden ein lüsternes Grollen.

Das betörende Gemisch ihrer Lockstoffe drang dem erfahrenen Werwolf in die Nase und vernebelte ihm die Sinne. Alles was er sah waren diese nachtschwarzen, noch immer durch den Effekt dieses kleinen Punktes und ihrer Nähe, vernebelten Augen und dieser so lang begehrte glühende Körper vor ihm.

„Auf ihr Risiko... aber nicht heute Abend, Lupin. Sie sollten dieses Zimmer jetzt verlassen... und ihren Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen, wenn ich mich nicht täusche liegt der noch immer unten auf dem Tisch."

Remus erzitterte unter dem samtenen dunklen Klang dieser Stimme und sein Blick wanderte von den dunklen Augen zu diesen wundervollen Lippen und, obwohl er kein Wort von dem was Severus zu ihm gesagt hatte verstanden hatte, nickte er leicht.

„Lupin…"

Ganz abgelenkt von dem Atem, der heiß seine Wange streifte registrierte Remus nicht, wie der Tränkemeister an seiner Taille vorbei nach der Türklinke griff und sie drückte. Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als die Tür in seinem Rücken nachgab und er sich kurz darauf auf seinem Hosenboden sitzend auf dem Podest vor Severus Tür wieder fand.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen stützte sich Severus mit dem Rücken an die Stelle an welcher Remus noch vor Sekunden gelehnt hatte. Er musste einige Male tief durchatmen, ehe er sich wieder gänzlich unter Kontrolle hatte. _‚Und dabei bin ich doch gerade mal zwei läppische Stunden hier. Dieser Mann treibt mich in den Wahnsinn mit seiner Zutraulichkeit.'_ Von draußen vernahm er das leise Knarren der Stufen, wahrscheinlich war auch Remus wieder zu sich gekommen und nahm nun endlich seinen Banntrank. Severus stieß sich von der Tür ab, jagte die kleine schwarze Katze aus dem Sessel und ließ sich darin sinken. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. _‚Nein, Remus du willst nicht spielen, für dich ist es ernst._' Nachdenklich blickte er von seinem Platz aus hinaus zu der kleinen Dachluke. _‚Dummerweise hast du einen entscheidenden Trumpf von dem du nichts ahnst – du bist kein wirklicher Gegner für mich. Ich kann dich zwar reizen, auch bluffen und hoffen du gibst auf, doch gewinnen kannst nur du. Dein Wesen, dein Körper und dein Wolf, das ist zuviel für mich. Solltest du noch einmal solch einen Angriff, wie vor der letzten Vollmondnacht starten, dann ist das mein Untergang. Ich hab dir nichts mehr entgegen zusetzen. Doch noch sind die Karten nicht gespielt und eine Blöße werde ich mir nicht geben.'_

Nichts ahnend von der inneren Zerrissenheit seines Wolflehrlings, stand Remus vor dem Couchtisch und beäugte misstrauisch die Ampulle mit dem modifizierten Wolfsbanntrank. Im Licht des Kamins hatte er beinahe eine goldene Färbung angenommen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl entkorkte er das kleine Gefäß und mit einem Zischen löste sich der simple Wärmezauber auf. Noch einmal beäugte er die gelbliche Flüssigkeit, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Vorsichtig setzte er das Gefäß an seine Lippen und stürzte den Trank mit einem Mal hinunter, etwas das sich bei dem letzten Trank immer als nützlich erwiesen hatte. Einen Moment lang gab er keinen Ton von sich, sondern starrte nur mit weit aufgerissen Augen auf das Glas in seiner Hand. Ja, dieser Trank war definitiv höher dosiert, dafür sprachen schon der beißende Geschmack und seine Zunge, die in seinem Mund völlig taub umher schwamm. Seinem Magen schien die Lösung auch nicht zuzusagen, denn langsam lief Remus das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er musste würgen. Die Hand vor den Mund gepresst sprintete er in sein Bad hoch, wo er kurz darauf mit Tränen in den Augen und etwas blass um die Nase über dem Waschbecken hing, den Trank aber im Magen behielt. _‚Irgendwann rottet dieses Zeug uns noch aus.'_

Ächzend hielt er den Mund unter den kalten Wasserstrahl und trank einige Schlucke, als hinter ihm die Tür klackte und ihn ein paar schwarze Augen kritisch musterten.

„Severus…" Kurz tauchte wieder das Bild des keuchenden Severus vor ihm auf und auch der Duft, der ihn umgeben hatte, drängte sich zurück in sein Gedächtnis. _‚Warum muss ich ausgerechnet jetzt an Jacks Meinung über Wünschelruten denken. Verflixt ich scheine eine verschluckt zu haben, denn wenn ich jetzt so kurz nachdem ich knapp der Banntrank-Vergiftung entkommen bin, so auf Severus Anwesenheit reagiere, ist doch nicht mehr normal._'

„Ich glaube sie haben eine kalte Dusche nötiger als ich." Kam es trocken von der Tür bevor sich diese wieder schloss.

Remus blickte noch eine Sekunde verwirrt auf das Holz, dann griff er nach dem Nächstbestem, das ihm zwischen die Finger geriet, in diesem Fall sein Duschbad, und schleuderte es gegen die Tür, wo es mit einem lauten Knall gegen das Holz schlug, daran abprallte und quer über die Fließen zu ihm zurückgeschlittert kam. Ja, Severus war wieder daheim. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das schnell zum Lachen wurde. Unendlich glücklich über diese Tatsache, hob Remus sein Duschbad wieder auf und stellte es auf die kleine Ablage in der Duschkabine.

Draußen stand Severus und lauschte derweil dem warmen Lachen von drinnen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und ließ die Mundwinkel etwas höher wandern. Es verschwand, als er sich selbst zur Raison rief. _‚Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen mein Image als unterkühlter Professor wankt langsam verdächtig wegen dieses Pelzknäuls'._ Bevor er sich in seine Dachkammer zurückzog, wandte er sich noch einmal durch die geschlossene Tür an Remus.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben sich in einer halben Stunde wieder genügend im Griff, das Sie wieder unter die Leute können. Ich würde ganz gern auch noch ins Bad."

Mit leichterem Herzen stieß sich Remus von dem Waschbecken ab und tapste rüber zu den Handtüchern. Dort entledigte er sich erst einmal seiner Sachen, die er achtlos auf den Boden gleiten ließ. „Ja ja ich beeil mich." Schnell schnappte er sich noch eines der Handtücher und warf es halb über den Rand der Duschkabine, dann stellte er sich unter die Dusche. Noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, regulierte er das Wasser auf lauwarm ein und ließ das Wasser durch seine verwuschelten Haare über die Schultern und den Rücken laufen, während er die Augen schloss und den Geräuschen um sich herum lauschte. Er hörte die Treppe knarren, als Severus hinauf zu seiner Dachkammer stieg und neben dem Rauschen des Wassers vernahm er von draußen das Grollen des fernen Donners durch das offene Badfenster. Ja, das war wieder sein Zuhause in dem er sich wohl fühlte.

Über ihm hatte sich der Tränkemeister in sein Bett sinken lassen und lauschte seinerseits dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen von unten. Dass sein Bett in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit einen Anderen beherbergt hatte, hatte Severus gleich bemerkt. Die Laken und das Kissen rochen nach seinem Mentor, doch seltsamerweise störte ihn dies nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil es beruhigte ihn ungemein und er wäre auch gleich aus dem Stehgreif eingeschlafen, hätte Remus nicht in diesem Moment an die Tür geklopft und ihm mitgeteilt, dass er im Bad fertig war. Ächzend erhob sich Severus und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, genoss einen Moment lang den kühlen Holzboden seiner Kammer und folgte den Geräuschen des Gryffindors. Erst, als er von unten hörte, wie Remus sein Zimmer betrat, dort das Fenster abkippte, um die regenfrische Luft hineinzulassen und es daraufhin still im Haus wurde, begab er sich ins Bad.

..ooOoo..

Es war gerade sieben Uhr morgens, als Severus in den Sachen vom Vortag hinunter in die Küche kam. In der Hand hielt er die neue Keksdose und stellte sie schließlich vor Remus auf den Küchentisch. Im ersten Moment schaute jener etwas irritiert auf die Dose, ehe ihm Sokrates ‚Missgeschick' wieder einfiel. Ihm wurde schnell klar, dass Severus nicht einfach nur seine Schuld begleichen wollte, dazu hatte er die Dose zu sachte abgestellt, nein es kam vielmehr einer Entschuldigung gleich.

Severus' Räuspern ließ ihn fragend zum Tränkemeister selbst aufsehen. „Lupin, wegen der Nacht vor dem letzten Vollmond…"

„Schon gut…" leicht schüttelte Remus den Kopf, die versuchte Entschuldigung und die Einsamkeit der vergangenen Wochen hatten ihn längst wieder besänftigt „Lass uns einfach nur noch gemeinsam frühstücken…"

„In Ordnung." Mit leicht knurrendem Magen ließ sich Severus dem Brünetten gegenüber auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen, nicht registrierend, dass es jener war, den er schon früher für sich beansprucht hatte. _‚Er überrascht mich immer wieder.'_ Mit einem warmen Gefühl in der Herzgegend griff er nach einem Brötchen und halbierte es.

Schweigend nahmen sie ihr Frühstück ein und genossen die Stille zwischen ihnen und das Rauschen des Regens draußen. Ein kurzes Klacken am Fenster ließ sie wieder aufsehen. Draußen auf dem Fensterbrett saß ein beiden wohlbekannter Waldkauz. Mit einem kurzen entschuldigenden Blick erhob sich Severus und ließ Sokrates ein, die fiepend hereinschwebte und auf dem Küchentisch neben der Butter und dem Zucker Platz nahm. Am linken Beinchen hing eine Pergamentrolle mit dem hogwartschen Siegel, die im Gegensatz zu dem Postboten offensichtlich mit einem Imprägnier-Zauber vor dem Regenguss geschützt worden war.

Vorsichtig befreite Severus seine Eule von der Post und ließ es zu, dass sie hinüber zu dem Korb mit Brötchen hüpfte und sich sein Halbes herauszupfte, um genüsslich an dem weichen Innenleben der Teigware zu knabbern.

Neugierig verfolgt Remus, wie Severus seine Post, augenscheinlich von Dumbledore, las. Mit großen Augen sah er den Tränkemeister an, als dieser ihm das kleine Pergament über den Tisch reichte und dann auffuhr, um seine nasse Eule vom Tisch zu jagen. Sprachlos versuchte Remus zu erfassen was Dumbledore seinem Lehrer mitteilte. Er war ziemlich überrumpelt und alles was er letztendlich verstand war, dass Severus noch diese Vollmondnacht und eine unbestimmte Zeit danach bei ihm im Cottage bleiben sollte, bis Dumbledore ihn zu den Herbstprüfungen zurückrufen würde. Lächelnd ließ Remus das Pergament sinken. Er hatte noch eine Chance bekommen. Eine Chance mit dem Mann der seine Posteule gerade in das kleine Waschbecken neben dem Herd gejagt hatte, damit sie sich ihr Gefieder trocknete. Oben hörte er schon das Poltern der Hauselfen, die Severus' Kessel und Ingredienzien Arsenal abluden.

„Willkommen in der Little Hampton Street 15, Severus."

..ooOoo..

Immer noch darüber lächelnd, dass man ihm diese zweite Chance mit Severus gegeben hatte suchte Remus sich zwei Stunden später einen kleinen magischen Spiegel aus der Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zog sich damit auf den kleinen Balkon seines Zimmers zurück. Unten auf der Terrasse lag Severus im Schatten der Efeuranken und schien in eines seiner Tänke-Magazine vertieft. Kurz schwang Remus, trotz des eigenen Magie-Verbotes, seinen abgewetzten Zauberstab und legte einen Stillezauber über den Balkon, um ungestört sprechen zu können. Wenig später erschien auch schon das leicht verschwommene Bild der elterlichen Küche auf dem Glas und Remus beobachtete einen Momentlang die Idylle, ehe er vorsichtig dagegen klopfte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sein Vater, welcher eben noch bis zum Haaransatz verborgen hinter dem aktuellen Tagespropheten gesessen hatte, sprang auf, um den beschlagenen Spiegel, woran allein die Kochwut seiner Frau schuld war, mit einem Küchentuch zu reinigen. Auf der Stelle wurde auch das Bild für Remus klarer und er lächelte seinem Vater dankbar zu. Noch ehe er zu Wort kommen konnte, um sein um einiges älteres Ebenbild zu begrüßen, sah er sich mit besorgten goldbraunen Augen und einem Paar Topflappen konfrontiert, die zweifelsohne zu seiner Mutter gehörten.

„Remus, mein Junge... geht es dir gut? Du siehst so furchtbar blass aus und gemeldet hast du dich auch schon viel zu lang nicht mehr und überhaupt ist ein Besuch bei deinen alten Eltern schon längst überfällig."

Über die Schulter seiner Mutter hinweg fing Remus den belustigten Blick von John Alexander Lupin, der sich an die Küchenwand lehnte und dem üblichen Prozedere seiner Frau mit stoischer Gelassenheit beiwohnte. Derweil versuchte sein Sohn durch liebevoll gelächelte Antworten, die nicht anderes als ein stetes ‚Ja Mutter.' und ‚Natürlich Mutter' waren die kleine mollige Frau mit den ehemals hellblonden Haaren zu beruhigen und ihr klar zu machen, dass er noch lebte.

Als Marian Lupin schließlich eifrig anfing in dem Liebesleben ihres Sohnes zu stöbern und ihm den jungen sympathischen Buchhändler (dessen Namen sie leider vergessen hatte) schmackhaft zu machen, griff der Hausherr und Ehemann rettend ein. Mit einem „Marian, lass den Jungen doch selbst entscheiden wen er zum Partner haben will." scheuchte er seine Frau zurück an den Herd, wo die Kartoffeln gerade weiß schäumend überkochten.

Dankbar und völlig fertig sank Remus auf den Boden seines Balkons nieder und lehnte sich an die Balustrade. Kurz versicherte sich John Alexander Lupin noch einmal, ob seine Frau wirklich mit dem Mittagessen abgelenkt war, ehe er sich wieder seinem Sohn zuwandte. „Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Severus derzeit bei dir wohnt."

Verwirrt blinzelte Remus in den kleinen Spiegel. „Woher..."

„Ach du kennst doch die alte Freundin deiner Mutter, Miss Dugle, die im Ministerium arbeitet. Ihr Aufgabenbereich ist nun einmal die Registrierung neuer Werwölfe und die Erfassung sämtlicher sie betreffender Daten und somit auch den Aufenthaltsort..." Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen legte sich in die tiefen Falten auf das Gesicht von Vater Lupin und ließ seinen Sohn erröten. „Das Missgeschick hat Dumbledore aber geschickt ausgenutzt, findest du nicht?"

Stumm nickte Remus, was sollte er dazu auch groß sagen.

„Du liebst ihn nach all den Jahren immer noch, nicht wahr?" Sanft blickten Remus die braunen Augen seines Vaters entgegen. Wusste seine Familie zwar, dass er Männer bevorzugte, so war sein Vater der Einzige, der seine stille Passion für den bleichen Slytherin kannte. „Ja… ich kann einfach nichts dagegen machen, das hab ich mal wieder ziemlich deutlich erkennen müssen, als er hier im Cottage auftauchte."

Leise nahm John Alexander Lupin den kleinen Spiegel von der Wand und begab sich mit dem Accessoire in die Wohnstube, wusste er doch, dass seine energische Frau nicht sonderlich auf den bleichen ehemaligen Mitschüler seines Sohnes zu sprechen war. Er würde sich zwar später eine Standpauke anhören dürfen warum er sie von dem Gespräch mit ihrem Sohn ausgeschlossen hatte, doch das würde er verkraften, gab es doch Dinge die ein Vater mit seinem Sohn alleine klären musste. Kaum hatte er sich in seinem alten abgewetzten Lieblingssessel niedergelassen nahm er das Thema wieder auf. „Und, wie stets zurzeit mit Severus?"

Remus lächelte müde „Severus ist nach wie vor nicht interessiert. Doch das ist ja nichts Neues."

„Du gibst doch nicht auf, oder?"

„Niemals, auch wenn er nicht mehr lang hier wohnen wird, so werde ich die verbleibende Zeit zu nutzen wissen." Ein kleines verschlagenes Grinsen, das er zweifelsohne von seiner Mutter hatte, stahl sich auf die Gesichtszüge des Werwolfes. „Und ich bin schon gespannt was die heutige Vollmondnacht bringen wird."

Remus unterhielt sich noch gut eine halbe Stunde mit seinem Vater und seiner Mutter, die ihren Mann schnell vermisst und wieder aufgespürt hatte, ehe er sich mit dem Versprechen Weihnachten vorbeizukommen verabschiedete.

Dann verstaute er den kleinen Spiegel wieder in der Schublade seines Schreibtisches und begab sich bis zum Abend hinunter zu seinem alten und neuen Mieter auf die Terrasse.

..ooOoo..

Mit aufmerksam kreisenden Ohren stand Moony in der Vollmondnacht in der Stube und lauschte. Seine Rute schwang erwartungsvoll von einer Seite auf die Andere. Als er das charakteristische Klacken von stumpfen Krallen auf dem Holzboden und das Schlagen der Dachkammertür hörte, wanderte sein Blick noch einmal durch die Wohnstube. Selten war ihm die Größe des Zimmers so bewusst geworden, wie in diesem Moment. Severus und er hatten am Nachmittag noch sämtliche Möbel aus der Reichweite der Wolfskrallen gebracht. Es war zwar zu vermuten, dass Severus in seiner fünften Vollmondnacht und Vierten mit dem Banntrank, seine animalische Seite beherrschen würde, doch vorsichtig konnte man nie genug sein. Immer noch konnte es zu Kurzschlussreaktionen kommen, da die Hierarchie unter ihnen noch immer nicht geklärt war und sie auch sonst keinerlei Erfahrungen mit dem Sozialverhalten der Wölfe untereinander hatten.

Das Klacken der Krallen kam näher und kurz darauf sah Moony sich den glänzenden schwarzen Augen Onyx' gegenüber. Regungslos betrachteten sie sich eingehend, ehe der schwarze Wolf den ersten Schritt machte und an Moony vorbei ging. Flüchtig schnupperte er an dem bereits bekannten Hinterteil und erlaubte diese Zeremonie auch kurz dem Anderem. Ja, das war der Wolf, der ihm bereits vertraut war. Etwas entspannter begab er sich zum Kamin, gefolgt von dem Braunen, der gleich zu ihm aufschloss. Ein kameradschaftliches Stupsen einer feuchten Wolfsschnauze ließ den eleganten Schwarzen innehalten und sich zu dem braunen Gerupften umdrehen.

Verwundert betrachtete Moony den Anderen, wie der seinen Kopf schief legte und tat es ihm, einem Spiegelbild ähnlich, gleich. Kurz sah er das Aufblitzen in den schwarzen Tiefen, ehe er spürte, wie die kräftigen Kiefer Onyx' ihn an der Kehle packten und zusammen mit den kräftigen Pranken niederzuringen drohten.

‚_Nicht schon wieder…'_ Knurrend schlug er mit einer seiner Tatzen nach dem Angreifer und rollte sich, nach einem Treffer, über die freie Schulter ab. So befreit aus dem Griff, brachte er einige Schritte Abstand zwischen sie. Aufmerksam und mit erhobenem Schwanz umkreisten die Tiere sich, ehe Severus seinen Wolf zur Raison rufen konnte und Onyx sich neben dem Kamin niederlegte, seinen Kontrahenten jedoch nicht aus den Augen lassend. Vorsichtig näherte sich Remus wieder dem Slytherin-Wolf und erlaubte es sich, als ihm offenbar kein weiterer Angriff drohte, an seiner Seite niederzulegen.

Stunden später

Innerlich schlug sich Severus die Hand vor die Stirn, Remus konnte wirklich immer und überall schlafen. Manchmal fragte er sich woher die Augenringe kamen, die manchmal schattengleich unter den Augen des Gryffindors lagen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Onxy den schlafenden Wolf, der alle vier Pfoten dem Feuer entgegen streckte und hin und wieder mit einem Ohr zuckte. Die Situation abwiegend legte er den Kopf schief. So wie sein Artgenosse hier vor ihm lag und leise brummte, war das doch die perfekte Möglichkeit ihn jetzt seinen Platz in der Hierarchie zu zeigen – Leichtsinn wurde stets bestraft, dass würde auch sein zerfledderter Mentor lernen müssen. Keine Sekunde länger zögernd schlich er sich näher und schnappte den Braunen an der Kehle.

Durch ein tiefes bedrohliches Grollen und dem heißen Atem an seiner Kehle geweckt, schrak Moony auf. Augenblicklich fand er sich schon wieder auf den Boden gepresst wieder, den schwarzen Wolf über sich aufgebaut und ihm mit jeder seiner Pfoten den Fluchtweg abschneidend. Schnell wurde er sich der Zwickmühle bewusst, in die er hier geraten war. Onyx hatte offenbar diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit genutzt und ihn überwältigt. Sich gegen diesen Griff auflehnend und leise winselnd fing er an sich unter dem Anderen zu winden, um aus dieser demütigen Haltung zu entkommen und die Gelegenheit zu bekommen sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Doch Onyx war zu stark für ihn. Er ließ sich nicht abschütteln und auch die schmerzhaften Tritte von Moonys Hinterläufen gegen die empfindliche Bauchdecke des Schwarzen brachten keinen Erfolg, im Gegenteil der Druck, der starken Kiefer an seiner Kehle verstärkte sich noch. Remus Gedanken rasten - er musste irgendwie frei kommen, er hatte nicht vor sich Severus zu unterwerfen. Doch alles Aufbäumen brachte ihm nichts außer einem wütenden Knurren und einem immer kürzer werdenden Atem.

Erniedrigt schloss Moony seine Augen und gab den Widerstand langsam auf, als plötzlich ein Beben durch den anderen Wolf ging und sich der eiserne Griff lockerte. Dennoch konnte er diese Chance, die sich ihm hier bot und den Gegner schwächte, nicht nutzen, denn auch sein tierisches Ich stürzte wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen, als draußen langsam der Mond unterging.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten die beiden Wölfe sich an, fasziniert und ängstlich zugleich wurde jeder Wechsel beobachtet, der das andere Wesen menschlicher werden ließ. Augen und Ohren nahmen ihre ursprünglichen Positionen ein, die Schnauzen bildeten sich zurück, die Gesichtzüge wurden runder und schließlich schwand auch allmählich das Fell.

Mit einem scheußlichen Knacken und einem schmerzhaften Aufjaulen Onyx' gaben seine Pfoten unter ihm nach und er fand sich wenig später auf dem zierlichen Werwolf liegend wieder.

Remus quittierte diesen unerwarteten und im Augenblick auch ungewollten, da schmerzhaften, Körperkontakt indem er den Kopf ächzend zurück bog, die Augen zusammenkniff und so schnell seine eigene Transformation es erlaubte die Beine spreizte, damit Severus schwerer Körper in eine für Beide bequemere Position rutschen konnte. Dann blieb er regungslos liegen, versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und fand den Blick aus den schwarzen Augen.

Hämisch grinsend blickte Severus in die im Morgengrauen leicht golden schimmernden Augen unter sich und genoss die raschen Atemzüge, des unter ihm begrabenen Körpers. Um aufzustehen war er viel zu schwach. Stattdessen brachte er nur eine gekrächzte Feststellung über die Lippen. „Die Hierarchie im Rudel hätten wir geklärt, nicht wahr?"

Remus konnte sich ein aufgebrachtes Knurren nicht verkneifen, Severus anders beizukommen schaffte er nicht, dazu fehlte ihm aus Gründen der Transformation und aus noch weitaus profaneren Gründen die Kraft. Wann hatte er schon mal die Gelegenheit zu schadlos den Kontakt von Severus nacktem Körper auf dem seinigen zu spüren?

Severus selbst schien es im Moment gleichgültig zu sein, wer die warme, weiche Matratze unter ihm war, denn nachdem sein Kopf auf Remus Brust niedergesunken war, strich sein Atem nun in immer regelmäßigeren Abständen über den Brustkorb des Brünetten und sein drahtiger Körper entspannte sich immer mehr.

Remus beschlich das Gefühl, dass sein Bezwinger eingeschlafen war. Mochte Severus behaupten was er wollte, Moony hatte sich noch nicht völlig ergeben – jedenfalls nicht offiziell…

tbc.


	23. Tanz für mich

Disclaimer: Das in diesem Kapitel integrierte Lied „Du tanzt" stammt wieder einmal nicht aus meiner Feder, sondern wurde von der Band „Blutengel" in die Welt gesetzt.

**Meta Capricorn** – Heute mal kein Regen mehr in der Geschichte. Aber es freut mich immer zu hören, dass ich die verschiedenen Stimmungen gut miteinander kombiniere (hab das mal eben so aus deiner Review gedeutet )

**Loki Slytherin –** Ja der starke Tränkemeister wankt etwas, wollen wir nur hoffen das Remus ihn zu Fall bringt ;D Am besten auf einem weichen Bett

**Liloe **– Severus wird man wohl wirklich zu seinem Glück zwingen müssen, anders gibt Kerl einfach nicht klein bei (im Hintergrund schon mal an einem Schlachtplan mit Remus arbeitet). Wie? Wo? Was? Bild? Mails mir wenn du es fertig hast (aufgeregt durch die Wohnung hüpft)

**IcyB **– Also letztes Kapitel war leider die letzte Zusammenkunft der Wölfe in ihrer pelzigen Form… aber da ihre Instinkte Remus und Severus auch so nicht ganz loslassen, werden sie wohl ab und an durchbrechen ;D Lupins Eltern waren mir auch sympathisch und eigentlich hatten sie einen längeren Auftritt bei mir versprochen bekommen, doch irgendwie wäre die Story dann aus dem Ruder gelaufen. (sich verlegen am Kopf kratzt)

**Teddy172 **– Ich verspreche hoch und heilig das die letzten Kapitel alle so lang sein werden (hand zum Schwur hebt). Nur der Epilog wird so kurz wie der Prolog ;D

**Medeira** – Ich weiß die verschachtelten Sätze sind mein Hinkefuss. Ich will immer soviel sagen und erklären, das die Sätze immer länger werden und am Ende auch so lange Kapitel rauskommen (seufz) Bitte sieh es mir nach (liebschau). Ach ja nach diesem Kapitel kommt nur noch eines und der Epilog … irgendwann geht alles zu Ende. Ich sehe es mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge. Zum Einen bin ich frei für neue Arbeiten zum anderen wird ich die Reviewer vermissen und die Story selber auch. (sich schnäuzt)

**Furikakeru **– Och also ich hätte auch keine Probleme in dieser Position einzuschlafen . Aber keine Angst Severus hat seine Matratze beim Aufwachen nicht erwürgt ;D

**..ooOO 21. Kapitel – Tanz für mich OOoo..**

Die Energie von Remus und Moony schien seit Wiederkehr des düsteren Tränkmeisters vor nunmehr drei Tagen wieder einen neuen Höchststand erreicht zu haben. Unruhig lief der Brünette deswegen durch seine Behausung und überlegte was er unternehmen könnte, um etwas von der überschüssigen Kraft loszuwerden und dennoch keine Sekunde auf Severus verzichten zu müssen. Nachdenklich stand er gerade in der Küche und nippte an einer Cola Dose. Was hatte er früher in solchen Situationen gemacht? Ganz einfach, er war bei Jack vorbei gefahren und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er mit ihm ins Blue Eden ging. _,Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, nur wie bekomme ich Severus in eine Disco?'  
_  
Selbiger saß gerade seelenruhig bei seinem geliebten Glas Rotwein in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und hatte sich in ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch vertieft. Er hatte innerlich aufgeatmet, als das ständige Tapsen von Remus Füßen um ihn herum aufgehört hatte, doch er ahnte, dass es nicht allzu lang dauern würde bis sein Vermieter wieder vor ihm stand, um mit irgendeiner verrückten Idee seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Vielleicht sollte er abwarten was kam und die Zeit hier genießen. Er war von Dumbledore verdonnert worden hier auszuhaaren bis er zu den Herbstprüfungen gebraucht wurde. Eine klar gesteckte Deadline. Und wenn Remus spielen wollte… bis jetzt hatte der Gryffindor immer beizeiten den Absprung geschafft ohne sich zu blamieren, also würde er doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt in den letzten verbleibenden Tagen zum Angriff übergehen.  
Wie vermutet sah er keine zehn Minuten später aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich eine Gestalt mit einem glitzernden Gegenstand in der Hand an die Wand neben dem Kamin lehnte.  
„Willst du den ganzen Abend hier herumsitzen?" Fing sein Gastgeber auch umgehend das unvermeidliche Gespräch an. „Willst du dich nicht mal amüsieren, oder hast du Angst, dass keins der Mädels hier in der Stadt auf deine Avancen anspringen könnte, oder dass die Männer nicht zum Spielen aufgelegt sind?"  
„Sie versuchen mich wohl diesmal bei meiner Ehre zu packen?" sichtlich amüsiert über die Idee des Wölfchens an Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen, klappte der Schwarzhaarige sein Buch zu.  
Remus prostete ihm mit seiner halbvollen Coladose zu. „Und klappt es?" Die Lachfalten um seine Mundwinkel ließen den Werwolf jünger erscheinen, als er tatsächlich war, etwas das Severus unglaublich faszinierte.  
„Sie könnten mich auch normal fragen, ob ich Sie begleite, aber offensichtlich sind Sie immer noch zu sehr Gryffindor, der alles zum Anlass nehmen muss, um einen Slytherin herauszufordern. Wenn Sie mich nach der heutigen Nacht jedoch mit solchen ‚Dates' zufrieden lassen, dann komme ich gerne mit und ich beweise ihnen, dass auch ich die Menschen noch immer um den Finger wickeln kann, wenn ich es darauf anlege."  
_‚Bei Werwölfen klappt es jedenfalls.'_ Remus nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Cola und taxierte den im Sessel sitzenden Mann. „Okay auf den Handel gehe ich ein. Einen ganzen Abend lang?"  
Severus zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern „Wenn Sie weiterhin für uns kochen, dann gehört der Abend Ihnen. Sie bestimmen Ort und Dauer des Ausfluges." Kaum hatte er diese Worte über seine Lippen gebracht wurde er von dem Braunhaarigen am Handgelenk gepackt und aus dem Sessel gezogen.  
„Okay wir brechen in der nächsten halben Stunde auf. Zieh dir was Scharfes an und dann zeig mir, wie du mit deinem Sexappeal die Mädels Schlange stehen lässt."  
Beschwichtigend hob Severus die Hände. „In Ordnung in einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder hier unten und ich hoffe, dass Ihre Nerven stark genug sind einen Slytherin in voller Pracht auszuhalten." Mit einem koketten Blick auf den Kleineren, nahm Severus sein Weinglas an sich und begab sich nach oben. _‚Gut Remus, dann wollen wir dich heute mal etwas zum Schwitzen bringen. Und vielleicht, aber wirklich nur vielleicht spiele ich auch ein wenig mit dir…'_  
Verdattert über den ausbleibenden Widerstand blickte der Brünette seinem Mitbewohner hinter her. _‚Na nu was war denn das? Aber wenn er sich wirklich in Schale wirft, dann kann ich mich ja auf was einstellen. Am besten ich schütte mir gleich ein paar Eiswürfel in die Hose.'_ Seufzend ließ sich Remus in das Sitzmöbel fallen, in dem Severus noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gelesen hatte.

..ooOoo..

Exakt eine halbe Stunde später vernahm er wieder die Schritte des Slytherins auf der Treppe. Neugierig erhob er sich aus dem Polster des Sessels und ging seinem ‚Date' entgegen. Das heißt er wollte es, doch als er Severus erblickte erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. War das in der Tür dort drüben wirklich Severus? Severus, der sonst eher einfach gekleidet und selten figurbetont anzutreffen war - Wenn man von der engen Muggelhose auf ihren bisherigen Ausflügen einmal absah? Wie auch immer, wenn die Person dort zwei Meter von ihm entfernt wirklich der strenge, unnachgiebige Professor für Zaubertränke war, dann konnte es ein wirklich heißer Abend werden. Sprachlos umrundete Remus seinen Begleiter für diese Nacht.  
Der Schwarzhaarige trug Remus' Lieblingshose, die die körperlichen Vorzüge des Mannes jedes Mal vorzüglich zur Geltung brachten, besonders um seine Kehrseite saß sie wie eine zweite Haut. Seinen schlanken Oberkörper verdeckte das dunkelgrüne T-Shirt mit der schwarzen Schlange, dass er ihn vor vier Monaten quasi aufgedrängt hatte. Jetzt bereute er diese wahnwitzige Tat. Aber wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass es Severus so gut stehen würde?   
Remus schluckte einmal trocken und setzte seine Betrachtung weiter fort. Über dem Arm trug der Größere seinen knielangen schwarzen Mantel, doch auch ohne ihn war er zweifelsohne eine imposante Erscheinung. Er schien größer, als zuvor zu sein. Verwundert blickte der Brünette gen Boden und erblickte die ebenfalls nagelneuen schwarzen Boots. Warum hatte er die Idee mit den Eiswürfeln nur verworfen?  
„Können wir dann?" kam dem Tränkmeister etwas grimmiger als notwendig, von den Lippen, dass ihm diese unausgesprochene Anerkennung des Gryffindors gefiel, musste keiner wissen.  
Völlig überfordert mit dieser Erscheinung blickte Remus dem Slytherin schließlich ins Gesicht und wurde auch hier überrascht. Severus hatte seine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, wobei einige Strähnen nicht lang genug und von ihm kurzerhand hinter die Ohren geklemmt worden waren. Wie Severus vorhin, kam es Remus nun so vor, als hätte jemand die Zeit zurückgedreht, denn durch diesen eher legeren Kleidungsstil sah dieser Mann vor ihm um einiges jünger, als der grimmige Professor, den er sonst verkörperte, aus. Es dauerte dementsprechend einige Augenblicke, ehe Remus seine Sprache wieder fand. „Hut ab, das muss ich dir lassen du siehst wirklich scharf aus. Hat dich je einmal ein Mensch so zu Gesicht bekommen?"  
„Ja Lucius Malfoy, oder denken Sie ich war früher nie aus?" Ein fragender Blick traf den Gryffindor aus den schwarzen Augen und hätte ihn beinahe, wie einen Schneemann in der Wüstensonne, dahin schmelzen lassen. Dieser Mann hatte zweifelsohne mehr Sexappeal im kleinen Finger, als für einen Werwolf gut war.  
„Hopp hopp, Lupin, oder haben Sie es sich anderes überlegt?"  
„Nein ich bin fertig, wir können los." Schnell sprang Remus zur Garderobe und schnappte sich seine Cordjacke, ehe er mit klimpernden Motorradschlüsseln aus dem Haus trat. Gott für die erfrischende Abendluft dankend, schwang er sich auf seine Kawasaki und stülpte sich den Helm über. Doch Severus schien zu zögern.  
_‚Hat er es sich jetzt doch anders überlegt?'_ „Kommst du?" fragte Remus vorsichtig und hielt dem Anderen einen Helm hin, der nachtschwarz wie sein eigener war.  
Kritisch musterte Severus das Bike, das ihn in die Stadt bringen sollte. Das Gefährt war schwarz vom Spiegel bis zum Sitz, nur der Auspuff und einige Kleinteile waren silbern während die Speichen der Räder und die zwischen ihnen durchscheinenden Bremsen einen bronzefarben Farbton hatten. Drei weiße Schriftzüge klärten ihn auf was für ein Maschine er vor sich hatte: eine Kawasaki Ninja ZX10R. Aber dieses Gefährt sah anderes aus, als die Motorräder, die er noch von der Uni kannte, irgendwie… schneller. Die Front erinnerte Severus in unbestimmter Weise an einen Vogelschnabel. Außerdem, wo sollte er sitzen, doch nicht etwa auf diesem kleinen ‚Sitz' hinter dem Gryffindor, da musste er ja…  
„Ich fahr vorsichtig, versprochen." Unterbrach ihn eben jener etwas ungeduldig.  
Kurz verdrehte Severus seine Augen. „Darum geht es nicht, es sieht eher etwas… eng auf ihrer Maschine aus."  
„Hey so dick bin ich nun auch nicht, du hast bequem Platz, also komm schon, sonst sind die süßen Kerle… oder Mädels alle schon im Bett, ehe wir aufschlagen." Grinsend warf er dem immer noch Unschlüssigen seinen Helm zu, der ihn auffing und nach einem letzten skeptischen Blick auch aufsetzte.  
Als er sich schließlich hinter dem Gryffindor platziert hatte und auch zögernd der Anweisung sich gut festzuhalten Folge geleistet hatte wurde er auch gleich wieder zurechtgewiesen. „Hey, ich bin kitzlig, fass bitte ordentlich zu, wenn du deine Arme schon nicht ganz um mich legen willst."  
„Ja ja hören Sie auf zu meckern und fahren Sie los." Murrte Severus und umfasste Remus Seiten fester. Dieser startete den Motor und jagte ein wohliges Brummen durch den metallenen Körper unter ihnen. Severus nahm seine Beine hoch, so dass seine Oberschenkel die seines Chauffeurs mit sanftem Druck streiften und an diese gelehnt zum Ruhen kamen.   
Ruckelnd steuerte die Maschine über die Toreinfahrt auf die von Laternen erhellte Straße zu. Das leise Klicken des Blinkers ertönte, ehe Remus auf die Straße abbog und beschleunigte, was nochmals ein angenehmes Vibrieren durch das Motorrad zwischen ihren Schenkeln laufen ließ.  
Etwas unwillig registrierte Remus den leichten Griff seines Beifahrers um seine Hüften. _‚Ich krieg dich schon noch'_ Kurz drehte er seinen Kopf, um mit dem Mann hinter ihm sprechen zu können. „Alles klar bei dir? Dann halt dich gut fest – ich gebe etwas mehr Gas." Dann gab er den Befehl an die Maschine weiter, so dass Severus nun wirklich gezwungen war seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen, wenn er nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt machen wollte. Und kurzzeitig spielte der Werwolf-Mentor mit dem Gedanken einen kleinen Umweg zu fahren, nur um die angenehme Umarmung und den warmen Körper hinter seinem etwas länger genießen zu können

..ooOoo..

Die Straßen lagen verlassen da, nur hin und wieder sah man hinter einem der Fenster das flackernde Licht eines Fernsehers. Langsam fragte Severus sich, wie lange er den kleinen Gryffindor noch im Arm halten musste, ehe sie ankommen würden, als vor ihnen ein hell erleuchtetes Gebäude auftauchte. Der Parkplatz davor war bereits gut gefüllt und eine beträchtliche Schlange hatte sich unter dem blinkenden Schild mit der Aufschrift Blue Eden gebildet.  
Mit gedrosselter Geschwindigkeit steuerte Remus die Kawasaki an den schwatzenden Wartenden vorbei zu einem kleinen Unterstand und bedeutete Severus kurz davor abzusteigen, ehe er die Maschine in einen der noch freien Ständer schob und sich hinhockte, um sie zu sichern.  
Severus zog sich den mittlerweile doch recht warmen Helm vom Kopf und sortierte die umher fliegenden Strähnen seines Haares wieder hinter die Ohren (Warum hatte er sich erst die Arbeit gemacht und sie einigermaßen in Form gebracht?) und warf Remus einen abwartenden Blick zu.  
Selbiger nahm ebenfalls seinen Kopfschutz ab und deutete zu den zwei Türstehern keine 50m von ihnen entfernt. „Geh schon mal vor, wir brauchen uns nicht anstellen." Schnell warf der Brünette nochmals einen prüfenden Blick auf das geerbte Bike, der eigentlich nur als Alibi dienen sollte, damit er hinter dem Slytherin gehen konnte und in die Lage kam die knackige Kehrseite vor ihm noch etwas zu genießen. Lächelnd klopfte er sich wegen dieses Einfalls auf die Schulter, denn beim Laufen blitzte dann und wann etwas der hellen Haut unter dem T-Shirt des schlanken Mannes vor ihm hervor und auch die geschmeidige Art sich zu bewegen kitzelte seine Nervenenden.

Die Türsteher, gute zwei Kopf größer als ihr Lieblingsgast, nicken Remus freundlich zu. Er war einer ihrer Stammkunden und ein gern gesehener Gast, weil er nie Ärger machte und zusammen mit dem braunhaarigen Buchhändler stets gute Laune verbreitete. Remus begrüßte die beiden Männer am Eingang des Blue Eden , waren sie auch Türsteher, die stets grimmig blickten, so wusste er doch das sie eigentlich sanfte Wesen waren. Doch ihre Ausmaße schüchterten so ziemlich jeden ein, den Rest taten die schwarzbraunen Lederjacken.  
„Na heute mal den Partner gewechselt?" John, der etwas bulligere der Beiden, hatte die sehnsüchtigen fast hungrigen Blicke von Remus auf das Hinterteil seines Partners sehr wohl gesehen und sich köstlich amüsiert. Der zierliche Mann war zu niedlich, wenn er mal wieder scharf auf einen schwarzhaarigen, schlanken Mann war.  
„Wenn du heute noch zum Zug kommen willst, dann solltest du gut auf ihn aufpassen…" Nun grinste auch Tom, der etwas ältere und breitere Türsteher der Beiden und deutete augenzwinkernd daraufhin, dass Severus Interesse anderweitig in Anspruch genommen wurde.  
Erschrocken fuhr Remus Kopf herum und er erblickte einen Tränkemeister der einen Jungen, welcher an der Wand des Clubs zwischen seinen Freunden lehnte und rauchte, eindeutig zweideutig musterte. Dieser blonde Konkurrent blickte unverhohlen zurück und lächelte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu, ehe er seinen Zigarettenstummel wegschnippte und begleitet von seiner Clique in den Club ging.  
Prüfend blickte Remus sein heutiges Date an_. ‚Ehm Sev, ich weiß ja das es hier draußen dunkel ist, aber so sehr nun auch nicht, dass du so ein Kind als dein Spielzeug für den Abend erwählst.' _„Komm lass und rein gehen."  
Durch die Hand auf seiner Schulter wandte Severus sich wieder seinem eigentlichen ‚Date' zu und nickte stumm. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die beiden bulligen Männer hinter ihnen, die ihn unangenehm an Mitglieder der Familien Grabbe und Goyle erinnerten und begab sich dann zu dem Eingang, den der blonde Junge und seine Freunde vor ihnen benutzt hatten. Der Abend versprach lustig zu werden.

Der Gang, der sich hinter der metallenen Eingangstür befand war mit verschiedenen Postern von Bands gepflastert, die offensichtlich einmal hier gespielt und dann nie wieder aufgetreten waren. Jedenfalls waren die aufgedruckten Gestalten so wusste jeder einigermaßen Interessierte, nie wieder in einem Musikmagazin vertreten gewesen. Überall auf dem Boden lagen leere Plastikbecher, Papierschnipsel, Zigarettenstummel und diverse Dinge, die man im Dunkel des Ganges glücklicherweise nicht identifizieren konnte.  
Angewidert zwängte sich Severus zusammen mit Remus, dessen Augen vor Vorfreude strahlten, an einigen Mädchen vorbei, die Zigarette rauchend vor einer stinkenden und seltsam befleckten Klotür standen und warteten das drinnen Kabinen frei wurden. Die Tür daneben war mit schwarzem Edding als Männerklosett ausgezeichnet und stand offen. Den Blick dort hinein ersparte sich der Tränkemeister, er würde den Abend ohne diese Örtlichkeit auskommen.  
Am Ende des schmalen Ganges gelangten sie in einem Raum, der im krassen Gegensatz zu der eben zurückgelegten Strecke stand. Er war sauber und sah gepflegt aus. Ein kleiner Tresen trennte die Garderobe ab, wo schon so einige Jacken und Mäntel hingen. Das Wummern der Bässe aus dem Inneren der Disco kribbelte angenehm in Severus Magengegend und ja, irgendwie freute er sich endlich mal wieder von lauter, wenn ihm auch unbekannter, Musik beschallt zu werden und abzuschalten. Damals zu Studienzeiten war er oft mit Lucius aus gewesen und sie waren erst zum Morgengrauen müde und ausgelaugt ins Bett gesunken.  
Eine helle Stimme lenkte seinen Blick wieder zu dem Jungen vom Eingang. Er stand, noch immer umringt von Freunden, vor dem Garderobentresen und wartete darauf, dass das junge Mädchen dahinter ihnen die metallenen Nummernschildchen in die Hand drückte, damit sie ins Innere der Disco vorrücken konnten. Der interessierte Blick aus den dunkeln, hoffnungslos naiven Augen wanderte über das Erscheinungsbild des schwarzhaarigen Lehrers und seine gesamte Mimik und Gestik schrie geradezu: Friss mich!  
Severus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Wenn der Kleine es wirklich wagen sollte, dann würde er das Angebot annehmen und dem Jüngling eine Lektion erteilen. 

Auch Remus hatte hier im Licht zum ersten Mal wirklich die Gelegenheit seinen Konkurrenten genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Vom Alter her schien er gerade einmal knappe 17 oder 18 zu sein und war nach seinem Erscheinungsbild noch weit davon entfernt ein Mann zu werden, er wirkte viel zu Knabenhaft, wohl auch durch seine kurzen blondierten und völlig verstrubbelten Haare. Seine dunklen Augen hatte er mit einem Kajalstift nachgezogen und im Ausschnitt seines schwarzen T-Shirts steckte schräg eine Sonnenbrille. Des Weiteren trug er eine Jeans, die an mehreren Stellen Risse aufwies, was wohl nicht am Geldmangel lag, wenn Remus sich die Anordnung der Schlitze näher betrachtete. Am Arm trug der Knabe ein schwarzes Lederarmband, das ihm wohl etwas Rebellisches geben sollte, aber bei ihm einfach nur lächerlich wirkte, vielleicht sah Remus das auch nur so… doch ein Konkurrent war er nun wirklich nicht. Beruhigt wandte sich der Braunhaarige wieder der Garderobe zu. Das junge Mädchen, das heute offensichtlich Dienst hatte begrüßte ihn freundlich mit einem Kopfnicken, auch sie kannte den ruhigen Werwolf schon, dann händigte sie den Jugendlichen um den ‚Knaben' ihre kleinen nummerierten Metallschildchen aus, damit sie am Ende des Abends ihre Jacken zurück bekamen.  
„Hallo Remus! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Die blauen Augen des Mädchens strahlen ihn fast wie zwei Scheinwerfer eines LKWs an und entlockten Remus ein Schmunzeln.  
„Schön dich wieder zu sehen Jeannette…", damit überreichte er ihr seine Jacke und den Sturzhelm, dann drehte er sich zu dem Slytherin um, um ihm seine Sachen abzunehmen. Doch Besagter tauschte noch ein zweideutiges Grinsen mit dem Blonden, bevor dieser in dem kleinen Gang verschwand der ins Innere der Disco führte.  
Der Braunhaarige schüttelte seinen Kopf. _‚Das wird ja immer interessanter.'_ „Hättest du die Güte mir deine Jacke und den Helm zu geben, Casanova?"   
Einen Moment später erschien es Remus, als hätte er dieses zweideutige Grinsen sich nur eingebildet, denn als wäre nichts passiert drehte sich der ‚Master of Potions' in seiner üblichen ruhigen, gleichgültigen Art zu ihm um und überreichte ihm das Gewünschte.

Die kleinen Blechschildchen mit ihrer Nummer stecken sie in die Gesäßtaschen ihrer Hosen und begaben sich ins Innere des Etablissements.  
„Sev, sag mir, wenn ich mich täusche, aber hast du gerade mit diesem Jungen geflirtet?" noch immer etwas fassungslos eilte Remus seinem Mitbewohner hinterher, was sich als relativ schwierig erwies, da dieser mit langen Schritten den kleinen, dunkeln Gang fast durchflog.  
„Ja und?" Äußerlich die Ruhe in Person, amüsierte den Schwarzhaarigen Remus' Neugierde doch sehr.  
Dieser blickte inzwischen gar nicht mehr durch. „Ich dachte du stehst auf Erwachsene?"  
„Das stimmt auch, aber gegen einen gut aussehenden jungen Mann hab ich auch nichts einzuwenden." kam es so gleichgültig vom Schwarzhaarigen, das man glauben wollte er hätte eben nur ein paar Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen.  
„Der und gutaussehend?" Remus verdrehte die Augen, ehe die Erkenntnis in ihnen aufleuchtete. „Sev heißt das, dass du vor hast mit ihm zu spielen?"  
„Korrekt und hören Sie auf, meinen Namen so zu verunstalten."  
Diesen Einwand ignorierend schnappte sich der Kleinere die Hand des nun doch überraschten Tränkemeisters und zog ihn quer durch die Disco hindurch zur Bar, ihn noch über des Hämmern der Musik zurufend: „Ja ja erst einmal spendier ich dir einen Cocktail."

Wenige Minuten später bekam der düstere Tränkmeister einen von Remus für ihn bestellten, knallroten Cocktail vor die Nase gestellt und betrachtete mit einem Stirnrunzeln das Gesöff. Irgendwie waren ihm von Muggeln gemischte Flüssigkeiten immer noch unheimlich.  
„Keine Angst, hier wurde noch kein Gast vergiftet." Frech grinste Remus Severus, der neben ihm an der Bar saß, an. Und fast war es Severus, als wäre Remus immer noch der freundliche und aufgeschlossene Junge von damals. Innerlich schmunzelte er über seine Gedanken und drehte sich auf seinem Barhocker um, um diese Disko näher in Augenschein nehmen zu können.  
Der düstere Raum war recht voll, aber zu seiner Verwunderung befand sich hier ein Recht bunter Haufen von Gästen im Alter von 20 bis 50 Jahren. Wobei die letzteren eher männlich waren und an kleinen Runden Tischen, die um die Tanzfläche aufgestellt waren, saßen und die tanzenden jungen Mädchen und möglicherweise auch die Knaben beobachteten. An der rechten Seite durch die Tanzenden hindurch blickend konnte Severus den Gang ausmachen, durch den sie in diese Diskothek gekommen waren.  
Imaginär mit den Schultern zuckend drehte er sich auf seinem Barhocker wieder um zu der Bar, auf der einige Schalen mit Salzstangen verteilt standen, die den Besuchern kostenlos angeboten wurden. Vorsichtig beäugte er wieder sein befremdliches Getränk. Nur zu gut konnte er sich erinnern, wie es Remus ergangen war, als er sich mehrere dieser bunten Dinger verabreicht hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er den Gryffindor heute Abend vielleicht nach Hause tragen sollte ließ ihn erschaudern. Schnell warf er einen Blick seitlich hinüber zu dem Brünetten, der den Blick auffing und erwiderte.  
„Lupin..."   
Schmunzelnd, als hätte er die Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen erraten, legte Remus ihm seine Hand auf den Arm. „Ja ja ich kann mir denken was jetzt kommt ..."  
„Gut, dann halte dich dran. Eine Sorte dieser ‚Cocktails' muss heute genügen. Ich habe keine Lust dich nach Hause tragen zu müssen." Vorsichtig nippte er nun an dem Getränk und Tatsache es schien trinkbar zu sein und auch ohne sonderlich viel Alkohol, denn schmecken konnte er die Promille nicht. Doch er war sich der Gefahr durchaus bewusst. Wie würde der Abend wohl enden, wenn sie beide…? Von Remus wusste er ja das er dann ziemlich zutraulich wurde und er selbst…  
„Ehm, Sir ..."  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter unterbrach seine Gedankengänge und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen einen prüfenden Blick nach hinten werfen. Dort stand der Jüngling vom Eingang und sah ihn verlegen an. Severus, ob dieser Störung eigentlich etwas säuerlich, drehte sich auf seinem Hocker um und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Jaaa?"  
„Ich möchte... würden Sie..." Die vor knapp einer halben Stunde zur Schau getragene Selbstsicherheit schien sich gerade eine Pause zu gönnen, denn der Junge sah nervös auf den Boden vor sich und spielte mit den Fingern in einem der Löcher seiner Jeans. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen, sammelte noch einmal seinen ganzen Mut und sah schließlich den Mann seiner jugendlichen Träume fest in die Augen. „Schenken Sie mir den nächsten Tanz?"  
Etwas verdutzt über diese Offerte sah der Gefragte hinüber zu Remus, der sich ein Grinsen sichtlich verkniff und stur in sein Cocktailglas sah_. ‚Denkst du etwa ich könnte nicht tanzen? Ich mach es zwar nicht unbedingt gern, aber das ich es nicht kann sollte niemand behaupten - am allerwenigsten ein Gryffindor'_ Mit entschlossener Miene sah er den Knaben, denn anderes konnte man diesen Burschen wirklich nicht nennen, an. „Gern, ich hoffe, dass du dir das auch gut überlegt hast, mein Süßer." Schlangengleich glitt Severus von seinem Hocker, schnappte sich den Blonden am Handgelenk, der wieder etwas verunsichert aussah, und zog ihn auf die angrenzende Tanzfläche.  
Remus, welcher bei dem Kosenamen den Severus seinem Tanzpartner gegeben hatte, beinahe seinen Cocktail über den Tresen gespuckt hätte, drehte sich nun ebenfalls auf seinem Hocker um und sah den Beiden grinsend nach. ‚Ob er wohl mitbekommen hat das er mich vor dieser kleinen Störung geduzt hat?' Vorsichtig angelte er wieder nach seinem Cocktail und nippte daran, seinen Mitbewohner keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. _‚Dann zeig mal was du kannst, Sev bei den Schulfesten hast du dich ja stets erfolgreich davon geschlichen.'_

Und wie er es ihm zeigte... der Schwarze ähnelte in keiner Weise mehr einer überdimensionalen Fledermaus, mit der man ihn gern verglich. Im Gegenteil seine eisige Fassade schien zu schmelzen und gab den geschmeidigen und sanften Severus, den sie die ganzen Jahre unter sich verborgen hatte wieder frei. Fasziniert und mit leicht gen Boden sinkendem Unterkiefer folgte Remus den Bewegungen des Slytherins.   
Jener machte dem Wappentier seiner Familie wirklich alle Ehre und bewegte sich geschmeidig im Rhythmus der Musik. Mit seinen dunklen Augen schien er den Jüngling, der ihn ‚herausgefordert' hatte, zu taxieren. Dieser schien ebenso perplex wie Remus zu sein, denn er stand, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, auf der Tanzfläche und rührte sich keinen Inch. Ungläubig verfolgte Remus, wie sich der Mund des Schwarzhaarigen zu einem Lächeln verzog, als er den blonden Jungen am Hosenbund bestimmend zu sich zog. Seine Hand ließ er auf dessen Hüfte liegen, um ihren Rhythmus aneinander anzugleichen und um die Führung zu übernehmen. Zusätzlich hatte sich eines seiner langen Beine den Weg zwischen die des Knaben gesucht.  
Als Remus seine Fassung wieder einigermaßen zurück hatte, ließ er seinen Blick über das ungleiche Paar schweifen und musste feixen. Der Blonde schien inzwischen kurz vor dem Kollaps zu stehen, sein Atem war schnell, der Blick glasig und die Beule in seiner Hose, die gegen Severus Oberschenkel drückte, zeigte, dass der Schwarzhaarige wohl eine Nummer zu groß für ihn war. Aber wer mochte ihm es auch verübeln, der Junge war einfach ein Frischling. Und dieser Slytherin hätte wirklich jeden zum Schwitzen gebracht.  
Seufzend lehnte sich der braunhaarige Werwolf mit dem Rücken an den Tresen und knabberte eine der angebotenen Salzstangen. Er genoss Sev's Show sichtlich und war froh, dass er sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, das er nicht wie die Mittfünfziger an ihren Tischen rund um die Tanzfläche beim Anblick von Severus anfing zu sabbern. Andererseits…  
Remus kniff die Augen zusammen – was ging denn dort auf dem Parkett ab? Severus hatte seine Arme um den Blonden gelegt und seine Hände ruhten auf dessen Po. Dass er sein Becken nur zufällig gegen das des Jungen bewegte, glaubte auch niemand der Umstehenden so recht. Zum Zustand des Blondierten konnte man nur sagen, dass er seinen Kopf seit geraumer Zeit in der Halsbeuge des schwarzhaarigen Tänzers vergraben hatte und sich krampfhaft an dessen Taille klammerte es sah ganz klar nach einem K.O. Sieg für Severus aus.  
_‚3… 2… 1…'_ Langsam beendete der Werwolf am Rande den Countdown. Und tatsächlich konnte er mit seinem scharfen Auge erkennen, wie sich der Jüngere kurz versteifte, ein Zittern durch seinen Körper ging und er dann fast schlapp in den Armen von Severus hing. Mit einem Glucksen registrierte er, dass der Knabe offensichtlich noch ein paar Worte von dem Gewinner zu geflüstert bekam, ehe der Kleine eiligst mit hochrotem Gesicht, feuchter Hose und definitiv OHNE Beule in Richtung der Toiletten verschwand.

Ungerührt setzte Severus seinen Tanz fort und wartete auf ein weiteres Opfer, denn inzwischen waren wohl sämtliche Besucher des Etablissements auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und sein Jagdtrieb war geweckt.  
Kurz drehte sich Remus zu dem Barkeeper hinter sich um und bestellte sich einen weiteren der leckeren roten Cocktails und bekam auch schnell das Gewünschte, denn auch der Barkeeper konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem illusteren Gast auf der Tanzfläche nehmen. Remus war das nur recht, so konnte er sein Studienobjekt weiter beobachten.  
Der DJ hatte inzwischen ein Lied aufgelegt, das wohl niemand hier verstand. Niemand außer dem Braunhaarigen an der Bar. Es war eines der wenigen deutschen Lieder, die sich mal in einen englischen Club verirrten. Remus lächelte, dieses Lied passte wirklich, wie die Faust aufs Auge, wenn man es auf den Slytherin bezog.

Schwarz Deine Kleidung, bleich Dein Gesicht,  
rot Deine Lippen, ein Engel im Discolicht.

Sein Cousin Jules Lioncourt, den Remus schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hatte ihm vor vielen Jahren etwas Deutsch beigebracht, da er mit seiner Familie in diesem Land lebte. Es war zwar schon lange her und Remus hatte diese Sprache auch nie sonderlich gut sprechen können, dennoch reichte es um den Text zu verstehen.  
Träumerisch verfolgten zwei goldbraune Augen die Bewegungen des eleganten Tänzers und saugten jedes noch so kleine Detail auf wie ein Schwamm. Von den langen Beinen an, über die schmalen leicht wiegenden Hüften bis hinauf in die letzte Spitze der grazilen Finger.  
Dieses hellhäutige Wesen, das sich von der Masse der Menschen in diesem Club abhob, wenn es vielleicht auch nicht dem Schönheitsideal der meisten entsprach, so hatte es einen Charakter, der Remus und viele andere an seiner Seite untergehen ließ wie ein Mauerblümchen. Das war ihm mal wieder bewiesen geworden, als er die interessierten Blicke der Jugendlichen am Eingang gesehen hatte, die normalerweise an anderen Tagen Jack und ihm gegolten hätten. 

Schwarz Deine Kleidung, bleich Dein Gesicht,  
rot Deine Lippen, ein Engel im Discolicht.

Remus war klar, selbst wenn er jetzt seine Augen für eine Weile schließen würde und sie dann wieder öffnen würde, müsste er seinen schwarzen Engel nicht erst suchen. Wie eine überirdische Erscheinung wirkte Severus zwischen den anderen Tänzern. Schon zu Schulzeiten war er wie ein Magnet für den kleinen Werwolf gewesen. Es gab kein Essen in der Großen Halle, bei dem er nicht vorher nach dem bleichen, charismatischen Punkt in der Menge der schwarzgewandeten Schüler Ausschau gehalten hätte.

Du tanzt allein, Du tanzt nur für Dich.  
Du tanzt allein, die Anderen siehst Du nicht.

Ganz der Musik hingegeben tanzte Severus mit geschlossenen Augen. So ein Weltvergessendes Verhalten hätte Remus nie von dem verschlossenen Mann erwartet. Doch wenn sich Severus seiner verwunderten Umwelt bewusst gewesen wäre, wäre Remus wohl auch nie in den Geschmack dieser einzigen Darbietung gekommen, oder gehörte das alles zu Severus' Show? Wo er wohl in seinen Gedanken war? Vielleicht bei einem seiner früheren Dates mit Lucius. Hatten die beiden Freunde oder vielleicht Geliebten eng aneinander geschmiegt so manche Nacht durchgefeiert?

Du tanzt allein, Du tanzt nicht für mich.  
Du tanzt allein, Du tanzt im Strobolicht.

Insgeheim wünschte Remus sich das er so mit dem Panther auf der Tanzfläche die Zeit vergessen konnte. Sollte er es wagen? Sollte er Severus aufschrecken und dessen geschmeidige meist nur angedeuteten Bewegungen unterbrechen? Oder würde der Slytherin ihn annehmen und ihn führen?

Du tanzt ganz allein, Du tanzt nur für Dich.  
Und Du tanzt ganz allein,  
die Anderen siehst Du nicht.

Du Tanzt

Es war Zeit es herauszufinden. Remus nahm noch den letzten Schluck aus seinem Cocktailglas und bahnte sich dann den Weg durch den tanzenden Ring, der sich um den Schwarzhaarigen gebildet hatte. Es war Zeit, dass er zeigte, dass nur er ein ebenbürtiger Gegner für diesen Mann im grünen Licht der Scheinwerfer war. Bei Severus angelangt holte er den Blickfang der Disco mit einer sanften Berührung an dessen Hüfte zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "Darf ich?"  
"Als ob Sie ein ‚nein' abhalten würde." Severus legte beinahe lächelnd eine Hand an die Hüfte des Störenfrieds und zog ihn bestimmt an sich heran, ehe er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. "Ich hoffe Sie halten länger durch, als der Kleine eben."  
„Finde es heraus!" Ein kleiner Biss in das überempfindliche Ohr und ein um die schmale Taille seines Gegners geschlungener Arm ließen die Spiele beginnen.

..ooOoo..

Remus blieb eine ähnlich peinliche Vorstellung, wie die seines Vorgängers erspart. Dieser hatte sich, nachdem er sich offensichtlich gereinigt hatte, mit einem Glas Whiskey an einem der Tische im Dunkel der Disko niedergelassen. Während sein Kontrahent auf der Bühne das Gefühl genoss ganz ungezwungen und eng an Severus geschmiegt zu tanzen. Beinahe unauffällig erkundeten seine Hände den warmen Körper des Anderen, dessen Hände im Gegenzug mit angenehmem Druck über seinen Bauch und die Hüften glitten, um ihn ebenfalls zu erforschen. Diese Kontakte jagten einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen durch Remus Körper. Und nur dem inneren Singsang _‚Hagrid im Tanga. Hagrid im Tanga. Hagrid…'_ war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht über Severus herfiel, sondern seelenruhig seine Hände über den göttlichen Körper wandern lassen konnte.  
Doch etwas war anders. Remus merkte es zuerst nur am Tanzstil, doch schließlich wurde es ihm immer deutlicher bewusst. Er ordnete sich dem Slytherin unter – Moony und er unterwarfen sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Im Grunde nichts beängstigendes, aber er war immer der aktive Part einer Beziehung und im Bett gewesen, was wohl eher an Moony, als an ihm gelegen hatte. Doch bei Severus war es anders. Ohne zu zögern würde er den passiven Part einnehmen, so sehr verzehrte er sich danach von dem dunklen Mann geliebt zu werden. Inmitten der wummernden Bässe ging Moony sogar soweit, dass er langsam seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und Onyx damit seine Kehle entblößte.  
Severus verstand das Zeichen der Unterwürfigkeit und ließ seinen Daumen fasziniert und vorsichtig zugleich, aber auch bestimmt über den Kehlkopf des Braunhaarigen gleiten, ein leises Stöhnen kam dabei über seine blassen Lippen, das niemand der Umstehenden vernahm. Remus hingegen hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt, doch er hatte nicht vor das Ganze jetzt zu vertiefen. Es war wie beim Angeln – wenn man einen Fisch an der Rute hatte, sollte man ihn nicht zu schnell an Land ziehen, denn zu oft sprang er dann doch noch vom Haken.

..ooOoo..

Gegen drei Uhr in der Früh hatten die beiden Hogwartslehrer genug, von lauter Musik, Zigarettenqualm, Schweißgeruch und gierigen Blicken. Gelöst schritten sie nebeneinander die Hampton Street entlang nach Hause. Ihre schwarze Kawasaki stand neben ihrer weinroten Cousine in der Toreinfahrt von Jack und war mit der kurzen Nachricht „Wir hatten zuviel getrunken, um zu fahren" versehen.  
Seit geraumer Zeit hatte ihr Gespräch immer persönlichere Züge angenommen und Remus hatte sich gewagt Severus über seine Beziehungen auszufragen und war dabei, erstaunliches zu erfahren.  
„Du warst mal verlobt? Echt? Mit wem?" So überrascht, wie er war, wäre er doch glatt über eines der Schlaglöcher gestolpert, denen er sonst selbst im Schlaf ausgewichen wäre.  
„Ich hatte sie beim Studium kennen gelernt. Habe ihr immer mit dem Lehrstoff geholfen und sie hat es mir mit ein paar lohnenswerten Nächten gedankt." Ein verstecktes Gähnen stoppte für kurze Zeit Severus' Erläuterung. „Mein Vater, aber war sehr angetan von ihr und verlangte, dass ich sie zu meiner Frau mache – also hab ich ihr einen Antrag gemacht."  
Remus war baff, nur weil der Vater es wollte fragte Severus mal eben ein Mädchen, ob er sie heiraten wollte? War er hier im falschen Film? Wo war der Vater auf den Severus so hörte? Und hatte er etwas gegen einen Ehemann für seinen Sohn? „Und dann?"  
„… ist mein Vater gestorben und ich hab die Verlobung gelöst."  
Remus hielt es für angemessen zu schweigen, er wusste nicht wie nah Severus seinem Vater gestanden hatte, doch scheinbar brauchte der Schwarzhaarige keine Gedenkminute, denn er brach das Schweigen und richtete nun die Frage nach Beziehungen an ihn. „Und was ist mit Ihnen?"  
Remus räusperte sich kurz. „Nun ja ein paar kürzere Beziehungen, die Menschen sind nicht gerade glücklich, wenn sie herausfinden, dass sie mit einem Werwolf im Bett liegen."  
Er spürte den verwunderten Blick aus den schwarzen Augen noch bevor die Frage über die bleichen Lippen kam.  
„Sie haben ihren Freunden gleich in der ersten Nacht gesagt, dass sie ein Werwolf sind?"  
„Nein natürlich nicht, doch finde du mal Monat für Monat eine Ausrede warum du zum Vollmond nicht zu sprechen bist. Außerdem waren nicht alle scharf darauf immer nur von mir genommen zu werden…" Ein leichter, roter Schimmer breitete sich auf den Wangen des Kleineren aus.  
Severus betrachtete seinen abendlichen Tanzpartner. War Remus jetzt tstsächlich rot geworden? So sah er stets attraktiver aus, als wenn er müde in der Gegend herum lief, doch warum wurde er rot? In Gedanken ging er noch mal den letzten Satz durch. Oh! Meinte der kleine, ruhige Gryffindor jetzt etwa… „Sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass sie immer der aktive Part im Bett waren. So hätte ich Sie nun wirklich nicht eingeschätzt, Lupin. Sie der sanfte Gentleman, der immer rücksichtsvoll mit anderen umgeht und nie auf sein eigenes Wohl bedacht ist… Sie spielen im Bett den Alphawolf." Ein Lachen, an dem wohl der Alkohol schuld war, konnte er nun nicht mehr zurück halten.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür." Grummelte der Brünette. „Das liegt an dem Wolfsblut… Moony ordnet sich niemandem unter." Remus war das Thema doch irgendwie etwas peinlich, jetzt fehlte nur noch das Severus seine Lieblingsstellung wissen wollte.  
„Moony? Ich hab mir fast gedacht, dass Sie hinter dem Spitznamen stecken. Ziemlich leicht herauszufinden genau wie die Spitznamen Ihrer Freunde." Severus blieb stehen und wartete, bis Remus zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Aber das Moony sich nie unterordnet stimmt nicht ganz."

Remus klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Ja, bei Onyx hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht, ihn hatte er die Kehle als Zeichen der Unterwerfung dargeboten… Severus hatte ihn praktisch in der Hand. Nervös bemerkte er, dass der Schwarzhaarigen ihm bedrohlich nah gekommen war. Zwei Finger an seinem Kinn zwangen ihn in die samtenen, schwarzen Augen zu blicken. Augen, die ihm immer näher kamen. Was hatte Severus vor? Hoffend und bangend zu gleich schloss er die Augen. Würde Severus ihn…?  
Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben, als er den vertrauten Bariton an seinem Ohr vernahm. Es war zwar nicht ganz das, was er erhofft hatte, dennoch wurde er schwach. „Vorhin auf der Tanzfläche hat sich Moony aber ganz offensichtlich untergeordnet."  
Remus schlüpfte ein Seufzen über die Lippen was zu einem unbeherrschten Keuchen wurde, als er der kühlen Finger in seinem Genick und vor allem den sanft knabbernden Zähnen an seiner Kehle bewusst wurde. Ein weiterer kühler Finger glitt entlang seiner Wirbelsäule hinunter in Richtung seiner Hüfte und glitt kurz unter den Bund seiner Hose, tippe vorsichtig gegen den kleinen, magischen Punkt und entlocke Remus ein grollendes Stöhnen. Schnell biss er sich auf die Lippe.  
„Lupin, heißt das, dass sie sich mir auch im Bett unterordnen würden?" die raue Stimme an seinem Hals ließ ihn beben. Was sollte die Frage bedeuten?

Erschrocken blickten Severus mit einem Mal die bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Grinsend zog er sich zurück. „Nehmen Sie mich nicht so ernst… ich werde Ihnen ihre Jungfräulichkeit schon nicht rauben."  
„Wer hat denn behauptet, dass ich dich ranlassen würde?" Ein nicht wirklich böses Knurren folgte und schreckte Severus aber nicht ab seinem kleinen Mentor noch etwas mehr zu reizen.  
„So? Das sah eben noch ganz anders aus…" Da war er wieder, der niedliche Rotton. Er liebte das Spiel mit dem Feuer, dennoch war es Zeit es jetzt zu beenden. „Kommen Sie meine kleine Unschuld, es wird langsam kühl, außerdem sehne ich mich nach einer angenehmen Dusche und meinem weichen Bett."

Remus hätte Severus am Liebsten erwürgt. Der Slytherin spielte, wie angekündigt, nur mit ihm, das war ja klar, aber warum wusste das sein Körper nicht? Immer wieder verriet ihn sein Fleisch. Besonders das Stück zwischen seinen Beinen, das beinahe schmerzhaft nach Aufmerksamkeit rief. Das Severus, dies entgangen sein sollte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Leise knurrend beeilte er sich, um wieder mit dem Schwarzhaarigen Schritt halten zu können.

..ooOoo..

Remus hatte zum Glück das Privileg, als Erster in den Genuss einer erfrischenden Dusche zu kommen und sich den Schweiß, sowie den widerlich Geruch von Zigaretten und Zigarren vom Leib zu waschen. Severus stand derweil draußen vor der Duschkabine, putzte sich die Zähne und versuchte den leichten Alkoholgeruch mit Mundwasser zu vertreiben.  
Als der pitschnasse Brünette zehn Minuten später aus der Dusche trat, hatte Severus den Kampf aufgegeben und stand splitterfasernackt nur mit einem Badetuch in der Hand vor der Duschkabine an die kühlen Wandfliesen gelehnt und wartete, dass er endlich unter die Brause konnte.  
Ein freches Grinsen umspielte Remus' Mundwinkel, als er neugierig den Körper vor sich betrachtete. „Nette Aussicht, kann ich mich dran gewöhnen."  
„Glaub ich Ihnen gern, doch glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie so schnell wieder in den Genuss kommen werden." Mit einem Klacken schloss sich die Schiebetür der Duschkabine, das Badetuch flog über die Trennwand, um dort auf seinen Einsatz zu warten und das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Wassers setzte ein.  
Lächelnd beobachte Remus die schemenhafte Gestalt hinter dem Milchglas. Leicht schwankend, ob des zurückgelegten Kopfes und des Alkohols, seifte sich Severus gerade ein. Remus lächelte, offenbar war es dem Alkohol zu verdanken gewesen, dass sein Mitbewohner so locker mit ihm umgegangen war und es genossen hatte ihn scharf zu machen. Könnte er es auch auf den Alkohol schieben, wenn er sich jetzt zu diesem Mann unter die Dusche stellte und seine Hände, wie in der Disco, über den diesmal nackten Körper gleiten lassen würde? Remus seufzte, es fiel ihm schwer den Wolf in sich bei diesen Gedanken zu bändigen. Moony lief dem schwarzen Artgenossen nach, wie einer läufigen Wölfin.  
Kopfschüttelnd angelte er sich seine Zahnbürste von der Ablage und putzte sich nun auch die Zähne, den Alkoholgeruch konnte er damit zwar nicht vertreiben, aber Hygiene war nun einmal wichtig. Und, wie Severus vor ihm, legte er die Bürste gerade neben ihre Slytherin-Kollegin, als der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften aus der Duschkabine geklettert kam. Ein Poltern ließ die beiden zusammenfahren und die Kunststoffwände der kleinen Kabine vibrieren.  
„Mir scheint in dem kleinen roten Cocktail hatten sich doch einige Promillchen versteckt. Jedenfalls scheinst du als strikter Cocktailverweigerer unter leichten Gleichgewichtsstörungen zu leiden." Remus konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Murrend rieb Severus sich über den schmerzenden Ellenbogen, der gerade eine intimere Bekanntschaft mit dem Badmobiliar gemacht hatte. Remus hatte Recht. Scheinbar war doch etwas mehr Alkohol in den Cocktails gewesen, als rauszuschmecken war.  
„Wenn du magst kannst du heute Abend bei mir schlafen. Mein Bett ist groß genug und du musst dich nicht erst die Treppe in dein Zimmer hinauf quälen." bemerkte Remus ganz belanglos, während er den Zipfel seines Handtuchs so befestigte das sein Frottee-Lendenschurz nicht während des Laufens rutschen konnte.  
Severus, immer noch sein Gelenk massierend, beobachtete den Kleinen argwöhnisch. _‚So so hilfsbereit und uneigennützig wie eh und je. Doch warum, wenn das so selbstverständlich für dich ist, zittern deine Finger dann vor Nervosität?'_ „Nein Danke, Remus(!) so betrunken bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."  
„Schade – aber den Versuch war es wert." Grinste ihn der Brünette vielsagend und scheinbar mutiger an.  
Ein teuflisches Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Remus wollte also wirklich spielen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue trat er noch einmal an ihn heran. Vorsichtig legte er zwei seiner langen Finger an das Kinn des Kleineren und näherte sich seinen Lippen.  
Remus hielt den Atem an. Verdammt, warum musste er den Mund auch zu voll nehmen? Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu seine rasenden Gedanken zu ordnen, da spürte er auch schon Severus' heißen Atem auf seinen bebenden Lippen.  
„Versuch fehlgeschlagen - Grüßen Sie Moony von mir." Dann verließ der Schwarzhaarige das Bad und ließ Remus mit wild schlagendem Herzen, leicht abstehendem Handtuch an seiner Frontseite und einem jaulenden Wolf im Inneren zurück.

Tbc.


	24. Der Herbst steht vor der Tür

**teddy172 –** Was meinst du, sollen wir heute die Heizung noch etwas aufdrehen und Moony erlösen? (genüsslich an einen Keks knabbert und dich das bis zum Ende des Kapitels herausfinden lässt)

**Hanni –** Neues Kapitel? Kommt sofort ;D Und da es das letzte ist und dem nur noch ein Epilog folgt, werden deine Fragen heute wohl beantwortet. (sich mit einer Tasse Tee neben dir niederlässt und euch allen beim Lesen zuschaut)

**Connili** – Na wo kommst du den her? (grins) Sev als heißer Tänzer… aber ich hab ihn nicht von Remus bespringen lassen – das hätte dort mitten auf der Tanzfläche schon etwas eigenartig gewirkt o.O Ob zwischen den Beiden noch was läuft – Lass dich überraschen!

**Medeira –** Hagrid imaginärer Tanga im Stile seiner Krawatte aus Band 3? (würg) x.x Danke für den netten Alptraum (sich schüttelt) Wie sich das wohl anfühlt? Und aussieht… (ins Bad zur Kloschlüssel rennt) Is mir übel!

Die Keksdosen-Szene war geplant. Ich meine ist kein Kunststück, da ich die Kapitel nicht eines nach dem anderen schreibe. Sondern die Story schon komplett als Stichpunkte-Sammlung fertig hatte, ehe ich sie online gestellt hab. Daher konnte ich Dinge wie die Teedose auch später wieder aufgreifen. Ähnlich war das auch mit dem Sev's T-Shirt im letzten Kapitel, denn das kam ja auch schon weiter vorne zur Ansprache.

**Liloe** – Jup Hangrid im Tanga, war irgendwie so ein spontaner Einfall, frag mich nicht, ob ich da gerade zuviel Portwein intus hatte ;D Auf dein Bildchen warte ich (un)geduldig. Das soll heißen ich lass dir alle Zeit der Welt, aber bin extrem neugierig. Und ja ich höre auch Blutengel, hab aber nur drei Liedchen von denen ;( Dafür aber viele von Illuminate & Mantus. Falls die dir auch etwas sagen.

**Meta Capricorn** – (hochrot ist) aushaaren… (schäm) (räusper, unschuldig schaut) Na ja Werwölfe haaren eben, wegen dem Fell (Peinlich! Heul… davonflitz) (nochmal um die Ecke schaut) Lies schön weiter so aufmerksam mit

**IcyB **– Doch meine Story verläuft nach Plan. Der Grund steht in der Antwort zu Medeira's-Review. „Lupus" war schon fertig durchstrukturiert, ehe ich ans ausformulieren und online-stellen ging. Aber ich gebe zu das Anregungen aus Reviews nach strenger Prüfung hin und wieder mit eingebunden worden . Lang kann die Story aber dennoch nicht fesseln immerhin ist dies heute das letzte Kapitel, nächste Woche kommt nur noch der Epilog ;D Fortsetzungswünsche werden aber gern entgegen genommen und eingehend geprüft. XD

**Furikakeru** – Nein, die Arbeit hat wenn schon Sirius in das Bike gesteckt, ich wage zu behaupten Remus hat nicht viel Ahnung von dem Gefährt, außer das er es fahren und betanken kann. Aber das Bike das mir als Vorlage für Remus' Zweirad gedient hat findest du unter: http/moto.power.free.fr/graphisme/wallpaper/1024-768/wallpaper20Kawasaki20ZX2012R20200320.jpg … es hat, wie du siehst, nicht das typische symbolhafte Grün ;D Obwohl die Farbe mir bei diesem Geschoss egal wäre träum

**..ooO 22. Kapitel - Der Herbst steht vor der Tür Ooo..**

Es war in der elften Stunde, als eine weinrote Kawasaki, der Typenbezeichnung nach eine ZX 12R, vor dem kleinen Haus in der Little Hampton Street 15 hielt. Silbern blinkte der Auspuff im Sonnenlicht, als der Fahrer schwungvoll sein Bein über den Rücken seines Motorrads schwang und sich mit dem Helm unter dem Arm auf dem kleinen Kiesweg zum Hauseingang begab. Schneller als ihm lieb gewesen war, hatte Jack von der Rückkehr des düsteren Schwarmes seines Freundes erfahren. Aber Remus hörte man schnell an, wenn er glücklich war und so hatte er bei ihrem letzten Telefonat die freudige Nachricht gleich aus dem Brünetten herausgekitzelt. Auch wenn es ihn nicht sonderlich freute, so wäre er doch der Letzte, der Remus sein Glück nicht gönnte, aber jetzt nachdem er den letzten Monat fast täglich von Remus besucht worden war, bedrückte es ihn, dass seine Wohnung jetzt verlassen war, wenn er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Viel zu oft hatte er miterleben müssen, dass einer seiner Freunde den neuen Partner den alten Freunden vorzog und die Freundschaft zerbrechen ließ. Er wusste oder besser hoffte, dass Remus anders war. Doch die Angst ließ ihn nicht los.

Ein glücklicheres Gesicht aufsetzend stieg er die kleinen Stufen zur Haustür hinauf und machte mit einem kurzen Klingeln auf sich aufmerksam. Fast augenblicklich erschien das Gesicht seines Freundes im Türrahmen - mit leuchtenden hellbraunen Augen und einem Grinsen, als hätte er eben den Mann seiner Träume flach gelegt. Jack hoffte, trotz seines Vorsatzes Remus glücklich zu sehen, dass Letztes nicht Grund für dieses Feixen war.

„Same procedure as every morning after a drunken evening, Mr. Lupin?" Jack zog demütig seine nicht vorhandene Chauffeursmütze und beschrieb eine tiefe Verneigung.

Soweit möglich wurde Remus' Grinsen noch breiter, als er bereits fertig angekleidet hinaus trat und die Haustür mit einem leisen Klacken schloss. Er hatte letzte Nacht wirklich gut geschlafen und noch viel besser, er hatte sogar jugendfrei geträumt. Gerade war er bei seiner morgendlichen Tasse Kaffee gewesen, als er Jack hatte die Toreinfahrt hinaufrollen sehen. Zwischen ihnen gab es eine stille Übereinkunft, dass sie ihre Motorräder immer mal bei dem Anderen stehen ließen, wenn sie Alkohol getrunken hatten. Und am nächsten Morgen spielte einer der Beiden Taxi und brachte den Anderen zu seinem Bike.

Schnell band sich Remus seine Haare zusammen, ehe er sich den Reservehelm von Jack schnappte und sich hinter ihm auf den Sitz schwang. Severus hatte er heute Morgen noch nicht gesehen, scheinbar schlief er noch tief und fest oben in seiner Kammer. Remus jedoch war viel zu unruhig gewesen und nachdem er hundemüde zum ungezählten Male aufgewacht war, hatte er sich aus dem Bett gequält. Völlig geschafft umarmte er Jack, lehnte sich an dessen Rücken und schloss die Augen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen genoss er den frischen Fahrtwind und die Sonnenstrahlen, die hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern als kleine rote Punkte tanzten und stets durch die Bäume am Fahrbahnrand unterbrochen wurden.

Als diese Idylle durch eine zuckende Schulter verjagt wurde, schlug Remus die Augen wieder auf und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass sie bereits vor dem kleinen Haus standen in dem Jack wohnte. Müde rieb er sich seine Augen, er musste doch tatsächlich weggedöst sein. Neben ihnen stand die schwarze Kawasaki die Sirius ihm hinterlassen hatte, wie eine zufriedene schwarze Katze in der Mittagssonne. Doch, ehe er umstieg, nahm er Jacks Angebot, noch auf eine Tasse Kaffee mit nach oben zu kommen, an. Sein Freund hatte Recht, er war viel zu müde, um jetzt nach Hause zu fahren. Mit dem Helm in der Hand folgte Remus dem jungen Schotten in dessen Wohnung und ließ sich dort aufseufzend auf das weiche Sofa nieder.

Doch noch ehe er den starken Kaffee in Empfang nehmen konnte, hatte Morpheus seine gierigen Finger bereits wieder nach ihm ausgestreckt.

..ooOoo..

Die Sonne stand schon tief, als Remus seine Augen wieder öffnete. Irritiert blickte er sich um und fluchte. Er war wirklich bei Jack eingeschlafen und still und heimlich von ihm zugedeckt worden. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Er träumte hier selig während Severus daheim vielleicht auf ihn wartete. Entschlossen stemmte er sich auf und tapste durch die Wohnung hinüber zu der kleinen Küchenzeile, wo er Jack werkeln hören konnte.

Er war schon fast bei dem gefliesten Boden angekommen, als Jacks Kopf hinter dem Tresen auftauchte und ihn überrascht musterte. „Hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein…" Mühsam unterdrückte der Werwolf ein Gähnen. „Ich mach mich mal lieber auf den Weg, nicht das Severus noch etwas anstellt."

Jack grinste und fragte sich aber insgeheim, ob zwischen den beiden Männern letzte Nacht etwas gelaufen war, immerhin hatten sie ja Alkohol getrunken und Remus hatte solch einen irritierenden seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Komm, trink erstmal einen Kaffee… ich hab den von heute Mittag in eine Thermoskanne gefüllt. Holst du sie mal eben von der Anrichte, während ich uns Tassen raussuche?"

Schnell hatten die Freunde beides in die Wohnstube getragen und kitzelten schweigend ihre Nerven mit dem bitteren Geschmack des Koffeins, munter. Noch immer konnte der junge Buchhändler das verdächtige Lächeln und die glänzenden Augen seines Freundes beobachten. Entschlossen stellte er seine Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Gibt es etwas das du mir sagen willst?"

Verunsichert sah Remus auf. „Nein. Was meinst du?"

„Nun ja, irgendwie ist mir dein glücklicher, der Welt entrückter, Blick langsam unheimlich. Also was ist gestern Abend gelaufen?"

Unschuldig lächelnd stellte Remus seine Tasse neben die Andere auf den Tisch. „Nichts."

Ein prüfender Blick wurde ihm zugeworfen. „Nichts? Remus John Lupin!"

Belustigt blickte Remus seinen Freund an, ehe er nickte. „Okay, ich erzähle es dir ja schon. Wie ich dir bereits erwähnt habe, weiß ich doch das Severus nicht ausschließlich auf Frauen steht, sondern auch gern mal mit Männern ‚spielt'. Nun letzteres hat er mir gestern Abend eindrucksvoll bewiesen."

„Erzähl mir alles."

Grinsend und mit einem versteckten Leuchten in den Augen erzählte Remus von der letzten Nacht. Von dem Jungen angefangen, bis hin zu ihrem gemeinsamen Tanz. Jack schluckte trocken. Wenn er Remus' Blick richtig beurteilte, war das kein unschuldiger Walzer gewesen.

..ooOoo..

Als er mit seiner Kawasaki wieder in die schmale Toreinfahrt zu seinem Cottage einbog und über den Kiesweg zum Haus hinschlenderte, fing Remus' Herz an etwas schneller zu schlagen. Würde das immer so bleiben? Würde sein Herz auch noch verrückt spielen, wenn er eine endgültige Abfuhr bekommen hatte oder wenn endlich das eintrat, was er sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit wünschte oder würde der Alltag sie einholen? Remus grinste, seit wann plante er hier schon für die Zukunft, wenn es doch galt die wenigen Tage bis zur Abreise des Slytherins im Auge zu behalten? Leise steckte er seinen Hausschlüssel ins Schloss und betrat das stille Cottage. Ebenso lautlos entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und Schuhe. Remus lauschte - ob Severus oben an einem seiner Tränke herumexperimentierte? Doch kein Geräusch von blubbernden Kesseln und klappernden Arbeitsgeräten drang an seine Ohren, das Haus schien verlassen. Erschrocken erstarrte Remus – hatte Dumbledore seinen Hauslehrer bereits zurückgerufen? Bleich ruckte Remus' Blick zur Garderobe und sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder. Noch immer standen Severus' Schuhe, die er am Abend zuvor getragen hatte, neben den seinigen auf dem kleinen Abtreter und auch sein Mantel blitzte unter Remus' Jacke hervor.

Severus selbst fand er nach kurzem Suchen in der Wohnstube auf der Couch liegend, wo er mit einer zarten Gänsehaut und leicht blauen Fingernägeln schlief. Kopfschüttelnd löste Remus den Zauber, der während der Sommermonate auf dem Kamin lag und prompt schlug ihm eine angenehme Wärme entgegen.

Nachdenklich beobachtete er den Schlafenden eine Weile. Es wurde ihm von Tag zu Tag das Herz schwer, wenn er draußen die Bäume vor dem Fenster sah und beobachten konnte, wie ihre Blätter sich verfärbten. Er ahnte, dass ihm die Zeit davonlief, die Prüfungen rückten immer näher, der hogwartssche Stundenplan wurde streng angezogen und jeder fehlende Professor war ein Rückschlag. Früher oder später würde Dumbledore Severus zurückbeordern. Der Tränkemeister hatte mehr als genügend Vollmondnächte hinter sich, um sein Leben nun allein bestreiten zu können.

..ooOoo..

Völlig gerädert erwachte Severus am späten Nachmittag auf der Couch. Die Decke in die er sich am Mittag noch gewickelt hatte, um auf Remus' Rückkehr zu warten, war ihm abhanden gekommen und lag auf dem Boden neben ihm. Doch die Wärme, die ihm vom Kamin entgegenstrahlte, verriet dem Schwarzhaarigen das Remus bereits zurück sein musste. _‚Seltsam ich habe ihn nicht kommen hören, dabei werde ich doch normalerweise bei jeder Bewegung um mich herum wach… und er muss genau vor mir am Kamin gestanden haben, um den Zauber zu lösen. Vertraue ich ihm jetzt schon so sehr?'_

Seine Knochen krachten leicht, als Severus sich erhob. Sorgfältig legte er die Decke wieder zusammen und räumte sie in den kleinen unauffälligen Kasten der Couch. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem ehemaligen VgddK-Lehrer.

Er fand Remus in der Küche. Der Braunhaarige saß an dem kleinen Tisch die Beine übereinander geschlagen, in der linken Hand eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee und in der Rechten eine abgewetzte Feder. Vor ihm lagen ein paar Rollen Pergament und ein Tintenfässchen mit roter Tinte stand versteckt zwischen ihnen.

Remus blickte nicht auf, als Severus den Raum betrat, sondern las hochkonzentriert weiter, offensichtlich handelte es sich um eine Arbeit einer seiner Nachhilfeschüler. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue begab sich Severus zu dem Hängeschrank und nahm sich ebenso eine der bunten Tassen. Auf der Anrichte vor ihm lag noch die Pappschachtel mit den Teebeuteln, einen davon ließ er in seinen Becher gleiten. Bedächtig goss er das Ganze mit etwas dampfendem Wasser aus dem kleinen, blauen Kessel auf. Wann würde sich der Gryffindor eigentlich mal einen neuen zulegen oder hing er an diesem eingedellten lächerlichen Exemplar? Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich an die Anrichte, ließ seinen Tee ziehen und beobachtete den Arbeitenden. Als sein Tee die richtige Stärke erreicht hatte, zog er den Teebeutel aus der Tasse und legte ihn neben den des Anderen auf einen kleinen braunen Teller.

Mit der Tasse in der Hand näherte er sich Remus, stellte sich hinter ihn und warf einen Blick über dessen Schultern auf das Pergament. Zum einen interessierte es ihn wessen Pergament so ausführlich mit roter Tinte korrigiert wurde und zum anderen hasste er es, wenn er derartig ignoriert wurde. Dass Letzteres nicht der Fall war stellte er schnell amüsiert fest, denn er bemerkte, wie Remus unsicher wurde. Die zierlichen Hände, welche die Feder eben noch locker umschlossen hatten, hielten diese nun krampfhaft fest und zitterten leicht. An was Remus wohl gerade dachte? An ihr letztes Date? Oder wie er ihn auf dem Heimweg und im Bad gereizt hatte?

„Bitte lass das Severus… ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren." Remus schluckte nervös, seit Severus in die Küche gekommen war, war er abgelenkt gewesen und hatte den leisen Geräuschen des Anderen hinter ihm gelauscht. Ihm war es erfreulicherweise gelungen, Severus dies nicht merken zu lassen, doch wenn dieser, wie jetzt, so nah hinter ihm stand, konnte er es nicht mehr verbergen.

Neugierig, ob seine Theorien stimmten, wagte Severus einen Schuss ins Blaue. „Was, ich lenke Sie ab? An was liegt es? An dem kleinen Tanz vorgestern? War ich so gut?"

„Mehr als das, du warst heiß." Gestand Remus ohne Gewissensbisse ein.

Treffer und versenkt! Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Manchmal war Remus wirklich berechenbar. Nein, um sein eigentlich schon verlorenes Spiel brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Remus würde es nicht wagen die Initiative zu ergreifen…

„Nimm dich in Acht, dass ich dich nicht Nachts mal heimlich bespringe."

Oder etwa doch? Ein kalter Schauer lief dem Tränkemeister über den Rücken, als die Warnung mit selbstsicherer Stimme an seine Ohren drang. „Wagen Sie es und ich hex' Sie ins nächste Jahrtausend." Zischte er dem vermaledeiten Gryffindor ins Ohr, ehe er sich aufrichtete, um sich mit seiner Teetasse in die Wohnstube zurückzuziehen.

„Warum auf einmal so verklemmt? Hast du Angst Gefallen daran zu finden?"

Hier lief definitiv etwas falsch! Normalerweise war er, Severus Snape, doch der, der diese Spiele begann und nicht der Gentleman-Wolf in Spe. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wandte Severus sich noch einmal um und taxierte den am Tisch Sitzenden. „Lupin, vergessen Sie nicht, welcher Wolf sich unterworfen hat." Dann verließ er die Küche.

Remus seufzte und nippte an seinem lauwarmen Tee. Oh ja, damit hatte Severus ihn definitiv in der Hand. Der Slytherin war ihm ein Rätsel und das machte ihn gefährlich interessant. Einerseits kälter als Eis und andererseits heiß, so dass man sich verbrannte ließ man sich auf sein Spiel ein. Doch so gern Severus zu spielen schien, genauso sicher stoppte er dieses Spiel immer an der gleichen Stelle. Hatte er nicht bei seiner Rückkehr gemeint, er ließe sich von seinem Spielzeug auch ganz gern verwöhnen? Wenn dem so war, wieso gebot er ihm, Remus, dann stets Einhalt? Legte er keinen Wert darauf von ihm verwöhnt zu werden? Das Severus Zärtlichkeiten nicht nötig hatte, glaubte er nicht – zuviel sprach dagegen. Die Erektion bei ihrem Kuss, der Nackenbiss des Wolfes, das Intermezzo mit dem Jungen im Blue Eden und die Erregung bei seiner Rückkehr. So heftig konnte man nicht reagieren, wenn man sich nur an diesem Punkt stieß. Es ließ zwar die Hormone schneller fließen, aber nicht so, das man einem Lichtschaltereffekt gleich, sofort einen Ständer bekam. Remus knabberte an seiner alten Schreibfeder mit der zwischenzeitlich eingetrockneten Tinte. Hatte er etwa eine gewisse Wirkung auf Severus, die dieser fürchtete? Und wenn ja, was wäre, würde er ihre Spiele weiterführen… Wie würde es dann enden?

..ooOoo..

Remus hatte beschlossen sich langsam, trotz der schwindenden Zeit, an den kühlen Slytherin heranzutasten. Ruhig ließ er sich eines Abends deswegen, wie schon fast zur Tradition geworden, an Severus' Seite vor dem Kamin nieder und nippte an seinem Früchtetee. Der Herbst, draußen vor den Fenstern des Cottages, nahm immer mehr Gestalt an und färbte schon das Laub der Bäume in die verschiedensten warmen Farben. Waren sie in den Morgenstunden noch vom Raureif der Nacht bedeckt, schimmerten sie unter Mittag bunt auf den Rasen hinterm Haus.

Drinnen in der geräumigen Stube hatten die Männer dem Kaminfeuer endlich seine wärmende Eigenschaft zugestanden und streckten ihm oft ihre etwas kühlen Füße entgegen. Der kleinere und lockerere der Beiden, offensichtlicher, als der andere. So auch an diesem zweisamen Wochenende, von dem Remus wusste das Jack es im Blue Eden verbringen würde. Noch am Vormittag hatten sie telefoniert und der ehemalige VgddK-Lehrer hatte sich den Abend freigenommen und seinen Freund dafür einen ausgiebigen Herbstspaziergang am folgenden Tag versprochen. Glücklich ruckelte sich Remus in dem weichen Polster der Couch zurecht und schielte zu Severus hinüber.

„Was hat Sie eigentlich dazubewegt, heute daheim zu bleiben, soweit ich mich erinnere sind sie doch oft am Wochenende mit Jack ausgegangen." Severus hatte den Blick bemerkt, der auf ihm ruhte.

„Ja, aber man muss doch nicht, wenn man Freunde hat, auch immer mit ihnen unterwegs sein." Remus wusste Severus musste ein leicht gestörtes Verhältnis zu Freunden haben, da er keinem so wirklich über den Weg traute.

„Freunde… ja, das ist wohl ihr Talent." Entgegnete Severus ruhig. „Sie haben selbst den arroganten, sturen, selbstverliebten Sirius Black dazu bekommen ihnen seine Freundschaft anzubieten."

„Sirius, war kein Sturkopf und arrogant schon gar nicht. Und was das Selbstverliebt angeht…" Remus stellte seine Tasse auf den kleinen Couchtisch vor ihnen. „… ich habe nie einen besseren Freund, als Sirius kennen lernen dürfen. Er war es, der mich oft liebevoll nach den Vollmondnächten gepflegt hat. Er hat mich auf der Krankenstation besucht und für mich im Unterricht mitgeschrieben. Selbst wenn ich –es mag dir lächerlich erscheinen- nicht schlafen konnte, hat er mich zu sich in sein Bett geholt, damit ich dort schlafen konnte. Und dennoch haben wir nicht stets zusammengehangen. Er hatte sein Quidditch-Training und ich meine ruhigen Momente. Und auch von den heimlichen Treffen mit einem gewissen sturen Mitschüler aus Slytherin konnte mich mein Freund nicht abhalten. Du siehst Freundschaft ist keine Fessel."

Severus nahm einen Schluck seines allabendlichen Weines zu sich und betrachtete den großherzigen und viel zu naiven Werwolf neben sich. _‚Du hast bei Sirius sogar im Bett geschlafen? Er muss gelitten haben, weil er ‚nur' ein Freund für dich war – kein Wunder, dass er sich anderweitig abreagieren musste, dummerweise immer an mir'._

„Du hattest doch auch Freunde…" Remus, der Severus eine Antwort auf seinen vorherigen Monolog erspart hatte, stockte kurz. „… zumindest einen - Lucius."

Das war wieder sicheres Terrain, Severus schwenkte den Wein in seinem Glas. „Lucius ist ein Kapitel für sich, wir sind keine einfachen Freunde. Unsere Beziehung ist wohl eher … " Er hielt kurz inne, um zu überlegen, wie es er ausdrücken sollte. „… Wir sind zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Er Licht und ich Dunkelheit, das perfekte Team mit gleichen Ansichten und unterschiedlichen sich ergänzenden Fähigkeiten. Wir vertrauen einander, er ist mein Mentor und Schüler gleichermaßen. Großer Bruder und Geliebter zugleich. Freund aber auch Feind. Wir sind aneinander fesselt – egal wo wir sind. Ich möchte ihn nicht missen"

„Also seid ihr ein Paar… aber was ist mit seiner Frau?"

„Es war eine Vernunftehe, wie sie in gehobenen Kreisen üblich ist. Aber die Beiden verstehen sich recht gut, von daher sind sie zufrieden. Ein Paar sind Lucius und ich dennoch nicht. Es kann sein, dass er mir gewissen Vorrang in manchen Dingen einräumt, aber auch nicht mehr. Wäre ich sein Partner, dann säße ich jetzt nicht hier."

‚_Das ist wohl wahr. Früher habe ich das zu spüren bekommen. Lucius hat über dich gewacht wie ein Adler. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wärest du sein Geliebter – warum er dir allerdings deine Freiheit lässt, verstehe ich nicht.' _

..ooOoo..

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten die beiden Zauberer getrennt. Remus war schon kurz nach dem Mittagessen zu Jack gefahren, um den versprochenen Herbstspaziergang einzulösen. Severus hatte sich in seine Dachkammer zurückgezogen und experimentierte an einem seiner vielen Tränke. Neben ihm lag ein altes, abgewetztes Notizbuch, das mit den Klecksen verschiedenster Tränke bespritzt war. Die vergilbten Seiten waren über und über beschrieben, dennoch drängten sich an den schmalen Ränder noch zahllose Notizen, Vermerke und Änderungen. Dieses Buch war Severus' Begleiter seit seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Doch es war bei weitem nicht das einzige Buch dieser Art in seinem Besitz, im Gegenteil es war der Schlüssel zu einer ganzen Bibliothek solch kleiner, schwarzer Notizbücher, die sich in seinen privaten Gemächern auf Hogwarts befand. In diesem Buch standen die Tränke, Pasten und Cremes, die er entwickelt und erforscht hatte. Der Fortschritt seiner Arbeiten war darin ebenso verzeichnet, wie Verweise zu jedem selbstverfassten Referat, das sich in den anderen Büchern befand.

Mit leicht schmerzendem Kopf schlug Severus das kleine Büchlein zu und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. Er kam einfach nicht mit dem Wolfsbanntrank weiter. Er wollte ja nicht gleich die komplette Verwandlung stoppen -das waren Wunschträume-, aber seinem Ziel eine Pastille zu entwickeln, war er noch keinen noch so kleinen Schritt entgegen gekommen. Sein Ziel war eine Pastille, die den herkömmlichen Trank ersetzte und es möglich machte jeden Werwolf verabreicht zu werden, egal, ob ein fähiger Tränkemeister in der Nähe war oder nicht. Bis dato musste der Trank ja frisch gebraut und noch warm zu sich genommen werden, das würde sich mit dieser Tablette erübrigen. Die betroffenen Menschen brauchten somit nur ein kleines unauffälliges Röhrchen bei sich zu tragen und waren unabhängiger als zuvor.

Severus seufzte, er kam einfach nicht vorwärts. Im Moment war er am Ende seines Wissens angelangt, etwas das ihn nicht entmutigte, sondern erst recht seinen Ehrgeiz weckte, schon lange hatte er keine solche Herausforderung gehabt. Dieses aufgeregte Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen und die Unruhe im Herzen hatte er schon zu lang vermisst. Für heute jedoch benötigte er eine Pause.

Sein Blick fiel zum Fenster hinaus auf das Feld gegenüber des Cottages. Es lag im Sonnenschein, genau wie die Wiesen und das Wäldchen dahinter. Schnell räumte er die Notizen beiseite und reinigte mit einem weichen Tuch seinen benutzten Kessel. Von Reinigungszaubern hielt er nicht viel, zumal die restliche Magie, welche dann noch an der Kupferoberfläche hängen blieb, auch Auswirkungen auf den nächsten Trank hatte. Kaum hatte er alles ordentlich beiseite gestellt, zog er sich seinen erstandenen Muggelmantel über, schloss mit dem Hausschlüssel vom Wandboard die Tür ab und trat hinaus in die schöne Herbstsonne.

..ooOoo..

Eine gute Stunde schritt der sonst so düstere Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, ungewohnt ruhig und entspannt durch raschelndes Laub. Betrachtete die vielen kleinen saftiggrünen Schiffchen, der aufgesprungenen Kastanien und deren rotbraun glänzende Früchte, die überall verstreut auf dem schmalen Waldwegen lagen. Es störte ihn auch nicht, dass er nicht ganz allein durch diese Schonung spazierte, sondern ihm im kühlen Licht der tief stehenden Sonne noch andere Spaziergänger, eingehüllt in ihre Jacken und mit Kinderwagen oder Hunden entgegen kamen. Die Letzten hatte er allerdings vor gut zwanzig Minuten hinter sich gelassen. Severus vermutete, dass es ihnen zu kalt geworden war, denn langsam konnte man kleine Atemwölkchen vor Mund und Nase erkennen.

Plötzlich hielt er inne, der Blick aus schwarzen Augen richtete sich auf den Weg vor ihm, noch war niemand zu sehen, doch bereits aus dieser Entfernung hörte er das angenehm weiche Lachen seines Vermieters. Wahrscheinlich würde er es inzwischen selbst zwischen Tausenden erkennen und brauchte dafür noch nicht einmal sein Wolfsgehör. Seine bleichen Hände glitten in die warmen Taschen des Mantels, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Es war seltsam, egal was er machte Remus schien sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken zu schleichen. Egal, ob es Erinnerungen waren, denen er nachhing oder Pläne für die Zukunft, immer wieder tauchte der dunkelblonde Haarschopf in ihnen auf. Wann hatte sich dieser Mann nur so in sein Herz geschlichen? Seine Aktion vor dem Vollmond, bei der er ihn mit einem Kuss in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, war es bestimmt nicht gewesen. Remus hatte ihn viel schleichender unterwandert. Am Besten, so fand Severus, wäre es, wenn Dumbledore ihn umgehend zurückrief und er somit aus Remus' Leben verschwinden konnte, ehe er zu schwach dafür wurde. Dieser Mann trieb ihn tagtäglich an seine Grenzen, der Zurückhaltung.

Den Gryffindor fand er keine fünf Minuten später auf einer kleinen Wiese zusammen mit dem Buchhändler. Wie Kinder lachend, tobten sie durch das Laub und bewarfen sich mit den bunten Blättern und auch die ein oder andere Kastanie sauste durch die Luft.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln suchte sich Severus eine Bank im restlichen Licht der Sonne und ließ sich nieder. Mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen beobachtete er das kindliche Spiel, dieser beiden eigentlich schon längst erwachsenen Männer. Remus selbst war wundervoll anzusehen, das gab der Schwarzhaarige zu. Das dunkelblonde Haar seines Mentors glänzte in der Herbstsonne golden, die kraftvollen Bewegungen waren denen eines Wolfes ähnlich und geschickt wich Remus den rotbraunen Wurfgeschossen aus und sprang gerade leichtfüßig dem größeren Buchhändler ins Genick, um ihm eine Ladung Blätter hinten in den Pullover zu stecken. Hin und wieder schüttelte er sich das Laubwerk lachend aus den Haaren, wie ein Hund oder Wolf das Wasser aus dem Fell. Für einen Beobachter gab es so viele Dinge, die den Mann mit seinem inneren Tier so offensichtlich verbanden, dass Severus sich oft fragte wie man es übersehen konnte.

‚_Selbst ich habe es damals recht schnell gemerkt. Zwar dachte ich anfangs du hättest nur schlecht geschlafen, wärst krank oder du und deine Freunde hatten mal wieder einen eurer nächtlichen Streifzüge durch Hogwarts hinter euch. Doch relativ schnell wurde mir die Regelmäßigkeit dieser Tiefphasen bewusst – das ich dabei auf die Mondphasen stieß war kein Wunder. Zuerst dachte ich du hättest nur das Problem, wie viele andere auch, bei Vollmond einzuschlafen – ja ich hoffte es fast und versuchte die Wunden, welche diese Theorie widerlegten, zu ignorieren. Ja, ich wusste was dich bedrückte und quälte, bevor es deine Freunde wussten, doch ich sagte nichts und hoffte es wäre nur eine Einbildung. Dumbledore hätte doch nie einen Werwolf in die Schule gelassen - oder? Wie naiv ich doch bei diesem Wunsch war. Doch du schienst meine Vermutungen und Thesen zu ahnen und erklärtest mir bei unseren Treffen in späteren Schuljahren stets, dass deine Kratzer von kleinen Missgeschicken, wie Sportunfällen (plötzliches Auftauchen von Bäumen in deiner Besenflugbahn etc.) stammten. Du wusstest doch, dass ich dir das nicht glaubte, nicht wahr?' _

„Hey Re ich glaub da krabbelt was bei dir…" Außer Atem von ihrer Jagd, deutete Jack auf Remus belaubtes Haar, nicht gefasst auf die Reaktion des Kleineren.

„WO?" Hektisch fing Remus an sich im Kreise um sich selbst zu drehen. Er hasste Ungeziefer und die Vorstellung, dass irgendein solch sechsfüßiges Insekt über seinen Körper krabbelte jagte Schauer von Ekel über seine Haut.

Erschrocken fuhr Severus aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Remus' erschrockenes Fiepen von der Wiese her vernahm, sein Puls raste, als er den sanften Mann auf der Wiese herumzappeln sah. Machte er sich jetzt sogar schon Sorgen um ihn? Er beruhigte sich nur allmählich, als er die Situation erfasste und beobachtete, wie Jack seinen Freund lachend festhielt und ihm das Laub samt Käfer aus den Haaren sammelte. Immer noch glucksend hob er Remus' wollenen Pullover hoch, um auch dort noch Krümel hervorzuschütteln.

„Also der Käfer ist weg, aber…" Jack hielt inne und betrachtete den ebenmäßig braunen Rücken vor sich sorgenvoll. „…du hast da ne nette Zecke."

Panisch riss sich Remus den Pullover ganz vom Leib und winselte dabei für Menschen lautlos. Er verstummte erst, als er Severus hinter sich spürte und dessen warme Hand ihn auf der Schulter berührte. Ein leises tiefes Brummen, ebenso unhörbar, wie sein Winseln zuvor, entspannte ihn dann völlig.

„Gehen wir nach Hause, Lupin, ich befrei Sie von diesem Ungeziefer." Bestimmt reichte Severus dem Gebissenen seinen Pullover, den dieser nur widerwillig, nach gründlicher Ungeziefersuche, überzog.

..ooOoo..

Keine halbe Stunde später saßen die drei Männer in der kleinen bequemen Küche des Cottages und tranken einen Tee. Jack, mit seiner rot-grün karierten Tasse am kurzen Tischende sitzend, beobachtete seinen Freund, der sich oben ohne von Severus verarzten ließ.

Seitlich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl saß Remus, keineswegs so entspannt, wie seine Freunde. Hinter ihm hockte, unsichtbar für Jack, der Tränkemeister und inspizierte seinen Rücken. Zu seiner Unruhe und Angst vor dem kleinen Insekt auf seinem Rücken, kam das nervöse Flattern in seinem Magen. Denn immer wieder streifte Severus warmer Atem seine Haut und dessen lange Harre kitzelten ihn zusätzlich. Es war ein unbestritten angenehmes Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr und innerlich schnurrend den Kopf zurücklegen ließ.

„Lupin, würden sie bitte stillsitzen?"

Die zurechtweisende Stimme hinter ihm, ließ ihn auffahren und schnell kam er dem Befehl nach. Doch die eben noch so angenehme Behandlung wurde fortgesetzt und Remus war sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr so sicher, ob die federleichten Berührungen wirklich zum Entfernen einer Zecke nötig waren. Gerade wieder streiften die grazilen Finger des Tränkemeisters sein Genick und schoben seine Haare über die linke Schulter, ehe sie seine Wirbelsäule entlang abwärts fuhren. Glücklicherweise ließen sie den kleinen gefährlichen Punkt aus. War es doch keines von Severus' Spielchen? Oder nahm er nur Rücksicht darauf, dass sie nicht alleine waren? Aber diese wundervollen Hände, welche sich nun an seinen Seiten wieder nach oben pirschten und scheinbar nach weiteren Zecken suchten machten ihn ganz zappelig. Hoch konzentriert, um wirklich still zu sitzen und um sich von den wundervollen Händen auf seinem Rücken abzulenken, richtete Remus seinen Blick hinaus zum Fenster. Er dankte Gott, das er ein Werwolf war und kein katzenähnliches Wesen, denn dann würde er wahrscheinlich hier auf dem Hocker noch anfangen zu schnurren. Und da er ja schlecht, wie ein Wolf, mit dem Schwanz wedeln konnte, blieb sein Genuss über diese Behandlung hoffentlich unbemerkt. Die abwegigen Gedanken über den Wolfsschweif und anderen Partien eines Mannes, die ebenso auf Zärtlichkeiten reagierten, verdrängte er schnell wieder. Aber es tat wahrlich gut von Severus so sanft berührt zu werden, lange hatte er sich schon danach gesehnt. Doch das war wohl auch der einzige Umstand, neben den ständigen Spielen, unter dem er je von seinem Liebsten mal so liebevoll berührt werden würde.

„Fertig" flüsterte eine leise sonore Stimme an seinem rechten Ohr. Erschrocken zuckte Remus zusammen und landete mit einem Schreckensschrei auf dem Küchenboden unter den hämischen Blick von Severus und Jack, der jetzt selber bedrohlich auf seinem Hocker wankte, allerdings eher vor Lachen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass dieser stets etwas desinteressierte Mann Humor hatte. Er war nicht der Witz-Erzähler, nein, sein Humor war trockener… unterschwelliger. Schon bevor der Schwarzhaarige sein kleines Attentat auf den Träumenden verübt hatte, hatte Jack das Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen erkennen können und grinsend auf die Reaktion seines Freundes gewartet.

Er musste zugeben, dass er jetzt, wenn er die beiden Männer zusammen sah, Remus zustimmen musste. Severus könnte durchaus der passende Mann sein, den Remus brauchte. Seit seiner Ankunft im Sommer hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige gewandelt. Besonders Remus gegenüber war er sanfter und beinahe führsorglich geworden – etwas das dieser vermeintliche Eisklotz bestimmt selbst noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Doch würde Remus es schaffen in den letzten ihnen verbleibenden Tagen diesen Panzer noch zu knacken?

..ooOoo..

Bäuchlings lag Remus auf den schwarzen Satinlaken von Severus' Himmelbett und beobachtete den düsteren Tränkemeister, wie er mit langen Schritten den Raum durchmaß und seine Kleidung in seine alte schwere Holztruhe packte. Am Mittag war ein Brief von Hogwarts gekommen in dem Dumbledore seinen Slytherin-Hauslehrer bat wieder zurück zukommen und aktiv an den Vorbereitungen für die UTZ und ZAG Prüfungen teilzunehmen. Remus war klar, dass der alte Direktor bis zum letztmöglichen Moment gewartet hatte, ehe er seinen dringend benötigten Tränkelehrer zurückrief, welcher natürlich ohne zu Zögern folgte. Wenn Remus noch eine Chance bei Severus bekommen wollte, musste es jetzt geschehen.

Und so lag er, trotz einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue seitens seines bleichen Hausdrachens, in dessen Himmelbett und nutzte die letzten Minuten, die ihnen noch blieben. Die Befürchtung Severus diesmal für immer zu verlieren, hatte ihn den Rücken gestärkt und den Entschluss fassen lassen dem Slytherin gleich wenigstens einen Kuss zu stehlen, für mehr war er aber auch vorbereitet - selbstvergessen streichelte er über seine Hemdtasche.

Die letzten gemeinsamen Tage waren wirklich entspannt gewesen, sie hatten sich wieder ohne Worte verstanden und wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, würde er Severus nicht wieder hergeben, die Nähe, die sie jetzt hatten, wurde wieder zerstört und Severus würde sich wieder zurückziehen und sein altes abgeschottetes Leben führen. Aber ob ein Kuss soviel ändern würde? Remus seufzte.

„Lupin…" Severus hatte gerade seine letzte Ampulle mit einem gelblich-violetten Schlaftrank verstaut, stand nun vor seinem Bett und sah auf den offenbar Träumenden hinunter, bestmöglich verbergend das ihn dieser überraschende Aufbruch ebenso getroffen hatte. Wollte er die ganze Zeit nur von hier weg, so hatte er jetzt das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben. Es war als hätte er hier noch etwas zu erledigen gehabt – nur was, das fiel ihm nicht ein. „Ich breche dann auf – Leben Sie wohl."

Einen Moment lang setzte Remus' Herz aus und der Boden entzog sich seinen Füßen. Jetzt war es also endgültig soweit - Severus würde ihn verlassen und unwiderruflich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ob sie sich dann jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekamen war fraglich. Der Orden des Phoenix war nach Voldemorts Ende überflüssig geworden und nur äußerst selten führte Remus' Weg in die alten Gemäuer der Schule. Den Wolfsbanntrank bekam er schon vor ihrer Wohngemeinschaft kommentarlos per Eule… Es war nun wohl an der Zeit ‚Lebwohl' zu sagen, wie Severus es schon treffend bemerkt hatte.

Traurig setzte Remus sich auf und getraute es sich nicht nach oben in die Augen des Slytherins zu schauen.

„Severus… versprich mir das es kein Lebewohl wird…" Ängstlich, Severus könnte ihm widersprechen, redete er schnell weiter. „Du bist der Letzte den ich noch habe und ich finde wir sind doch ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen." Seine letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Murmeln. Jetzt war definitiv höchste Zeit seinen Plan um ihr letztes Spiel in die Tat umzusetzen… nur einen Kuss. Sachte schob er seine Hände unter das schwarze Hemd seines vor ihm stehenden Opfers und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über die samtene Haut darunter.

„Lupin was…" Erschrocken und mit wild schlagendem Herzen blickte Severus an sich herunter.

Flink, nicht auf den kurzen Einwand hörend, öffnete Remus die silbrig glänzenden Knöpfe von Severus' Hemd, um seine Hände ungestört über den flachen Bauch darunter gleiten lassen zu können. Sanft und bestimmend ließ er seine Hände um die Flanken des Schwarzhaarigen herum wandern und zog Severus ein Stückchen näher zwischen seine Beine. Sehnsüchtig senkte er seine Lippen auf die befreite Haut kurz unter dem Bauchnabel und streichelte mit seinen zitternden Fingern vorsichtig entlang der feingeschwungenen Wirbelsäule, den Reizpunkt bewusst meidend. Er wollte das Severus aus freien Stücken auf die Zärtlichkeiten einging und nicht von Lust überrollt wurde und deswegen reagierte. Ein leises Stöhnen entfloh Severus, als sein Verführer einen weiteren kleinen Kuss in den Bauchnabel hauchte und entschlossen murmelte: „Halt mich jetzt auf oder lass mich endlich gewähren."

So einen entschlossenen Befehl hatte Severus nicht von dem sanften und zurückhaltenden Mann erwartet. Hilflos überließ er sich den Händen, den liebkosenden Lippen und der vorwitzigen Zunge, die kurz über die sensible Stelle unter seinen Bauchnabel tanzte - machtlos sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen. Remus hatte endlich alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und gewonnen. ‚Verloren, gegen einen Gryffindor…' Nach Halt suchend stützte Severus sich auf die schmalen Schultern seinen Verführers und schloss seufzend die Augen.

Lächelnd, wegen der nicht erfolgten Gegenwehr, küsste Remus sich Knopf um Knopf öffnend den schneeweißen Bauch entlang nach oben. Die Hände, die der Slytherin auf seinen Schultern platziert hatte, um den nötigen Halt zu bekommen, nützten ihm nicht lang. Knurrend packte Remus den Größeren am Hosenbund und zog ihn zu sich nach unten, so dass er auf den Knien zwischen Remus' Beinen zum Hocken kam und selbiger seine Lippen nun auch über blasse Brust wandern lassen konnte.

Verwundert wanderte eine von Severus Augenbrauen nach oben. Wollte Lupin hier etwa wirklich den Ton angeben? Wenn er sich recht erinnerte war ER der Alphawolf im Hause und das würde auch Remus gewonnenes Spielchen nicht ändern. Bestimmt packte der bis jetzt Untätige Remus am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich hoch und schnappte sich die liebkosenden Lippen. Das löste bei dem Kleinen einen wahren Kurzschluss aus. Er fühlte all die Sehnsucht in sich aufwallen, die er in den vergangenen Jahren nach dem Slytherin und dessen Lippen verspürt hatte. Hilflos klammerte er sich am Hals des Schwarzhaarigen fest und erwiderte den Kuss hungrig und mit einem unterschwelligen Knurren. Ein Knurren das von Moony kam, der ebenso gierig, wie er, mehr forderte.

Severus kämpfte gleichermaßen mit seiner animalischen Seite, denn er hatte nicht nur das Gefühl das Remus' Wolf mehr verlangte, nein sein eigener trieb ihn geradezu den kleineren Braunen in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Forsch packte er Remus mit einer Hand im Genick, um eine eventuelle Flucht zu verhindern und vertiefte dann begierig ihren Kuss, indem er sanft, aber dennoch fordernd, mit seiner Zunge über den kleinen Spalt zwischen Remus' Lippen fuhr. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr nur fühlen und riechen, sondern auch schmecken können.

Remus gab ihm nur zu gern nach, öffnete sein Reich für Severus und ließ sich erkunden, ehe er selbst den Vorstoß wagte und zu seiner Überraschung auf keinerlei Widerstand stieß. Ein leises glückliches Schluchzen entwich ihm und er hoffte nicht zu träumen. Wenn es nur ein Streich seiner Phantasie war, dass er diesen Mann hier in seinen Armen hielt und von ihm im Genick gekrault wurde, dann würde er endgültig zerbrechen. Doch war das Ganze Einbildung, dann musste er es jetzt genießen, ungeduldig strich er seinem geduldigen Liebhaber über die bleiche, aber heiße, Brust bis hinauf über das Schlüsselbein, die Schultern und die Oberarme – ihm das geöffnete Hemd vom Körper streifend. Und, wie jedes Mal, wenn der Slytherin nahe war, reagierte sein Körper sofort auf den Mann. Nur am Rande nahm er war, dass sich sein wölfisches Ich Onyx wieder unterwarf, Lockstoffe von sich gab und Paarungsbereitschaft signalisierte. Etwas das auch ganz deutlich von Onyx ausgestrahlt wurde. Grinsend schlang er seine Arme um die Taille seines Geliebten, ließ sich rückwärts in die Kissen sinken und zog Severus mit sich.

Den Kuss eine Sekunde unterbrechend, fing Severus sich kurz elegant auf der Matratze ab, um den verschmusten Werwolf unter sich nicht zu erdrücken. Doch noch ehe er fragende Blicke ernten konnte ließ er sich langsam auf Remus sinken und setzte den Kuss ebenso hungrig wie zuvor fort.

Mit einem wohligen Knurren nahm Remus zur Kenntnis, dass auch er ganz offensichtlich Severus nicht ganz kalt ließ, wenn er die warme drängende Beule an seiner Hüfte richtig interpretierte. Ähnlich einer Venusfliegenfalle, die zuschnappt, wenn ihre Beute zu leichtsinnig war, schlang Remus seine Beine schnell um die des Anderen, damit er sich nicht wegbewegte. Severus war sein.

Langsam, aber sicher grenzte sich Remus' Wahrnehmung ein. Genoss er sonst den Sonnenuntergang, so konzentrierte er sich heute voll und ganz auf den Mann über ihm. Tief sog er den Geruch auf, der seinem Partner anhaftete, wie vor all den Jahren war er immer noch leicht würzig, doch heute mischte sich in diese betörende Note noch eine angenehm männliche Brise. Mit einem angriffslustigen Grollen brachte Remus –oder eher Moony- seinen Fang des Abends unter sich und presste ihn in die weichen schwarzen Bettlaken. Hungrig begutachte der Brünette den Mann. Severus war in all den Jahren kräftiger geworden, zum Glück aber nicht viel muskulöser, sondern eher sehniger, etwas das Remus bei Männern immer einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Genüsslich ließ er seine Finger über den drahtigen Oberkörper unter ihm gleiten, hinab zu dem flachen Bauch, der schmalen Taille und zurück. Liebevoll senkte er seine Lippen auf die erstaunlich warme Haut und nippte sachte an dem Adamsapfel und spürte den starken Puls unter seinen Lippen. Severus schien diese Behandlung zuzusagen, wenn man seinem Herzschlag glauben durfte. Auch die noch leicht kühlen Finger stießen ihn nicht von sich, sondern kraulen zärtlich sein Genick oder schlichen sich unter sein Hemd und strichen über die nackte Haut seines Rückens, jagten ihn eine Gänsehaut der Erregung über selbigen.

Zufrieden schnurrend, aber dennoch auf jede erdenkliche Reaktion des Tränkemeisters gefasst, ließ Remus seine Hände die festen Oberschenkel des anderen Wolfes entlang fahren und glitt schließlich vorsichtig dazwischen. Doch das sachte Streicheln und Kraulen, das ihn verwöhnte, stoppte nicht – im Gegenteil der Griff, der ihn Sekunden später im Genick packte, zog ihn nur vom Adamsapfel weg zurück nach oben zu den Lippen.

„Severus…" Remus erwiderte den Kuss, der ihm geboten wurde und versank für einen Moment in dem Strudel, welcher ihn um den Verstand zu bringen drohte. Das plötzliche Stöhnen, welches zweifelsohne von Severus stammte, holte ihn zurück und schnell spürte er eindrucksvoll warum dem kühlen Mann das doch eigentlich fast ungewöhnliche Geräusch entschlüpft war. Seine Hand, die zwischen Severus' Beine geglitten war, hatte sich nach oben gearbeitet und fand sich nun im Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen wieder. Doch Hitze war nicht das einzige was dieser Ort ausstrahlte, etwas anderes lenkte Remus' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich – etwas das hartnäckig gegen den schwarzen Stoff der Hose drückte. Mit dem gleichen, frechen Grinsen, wie damals unter den Quidditchtribünen, ließ Remus seine Hand noch einmal über die Beule streichen, ehe er sich der Länge nach auf den besiegten Slytherin niederließ und sich mit den Unterarmen neben Severus' Kopf abstützte.

Dunkel grollend, angesichts des teuflischen Gewichtes das auf seinen Unterleib drückte schlug Severus die Augen auf und blickte in die von Remus, der offenbar mit seiner Position ganz zufrieden war und sich nicht mehr rührte. Das konnte ein Slytherin nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mit einem letzten etwas zittrigen Aufbäumen lehnte er sich gegen den oben Liegenden und presste seinen Schritt gegen den nicht minder heißen seines Verführers. Die Reaktion, die aus einem hungrigen Knurren bestand, quittierte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen, das eher schräg als boshaft war.

Wieder schien Remus selig zu schnurren und erwiderte die Bewegung der Lenden erst etwas zaghaft, dann aber mit mehr Nachdruck und genoss das hilflose Keuchen, das er seinem ehemaligen Kollegen entlockte. Nach und nach verfiel er in einen Rhythmus, der Beide viel zu nah an die ersehnte Erlösung brachte. Etwas, dass der Slytherin so noch nicht wollte. Für einen Augenblick riss er sich zusammen, zog Remus zu sich hinab, nahm seine Lippen in Besitz – ein wohliges Knurren konnte er sich bei der leidenschaftlichen Erwiderung des Kleineren nicht verkneifen, zumal er entdeckt hatte, dass derartige Laute den Anderen geradezu anstachelten. Abgelenkt von seiner flinken, manchmal etwas spitzen Zunge, gelang es Severus den übermütigen Wolf herum zu drehen und ihn unter sich zu bringen. Jetzt nahm er die Sache in die Hand.

Den Kuss nicht lösend, schob er einer seiner Hände unter das weite Hemd des Gryffindors und ertastete dessen warmen Bauch, etwas das er schon bei ihrem Tanz im Blue Eden mit Genuss getan hatte. Doch heute wollte er auch sehen was er fühlte. Mit geschickten, flinken Fingern löste er die kleinen Knöpfe und schob den störenden Stoff beiseite. Doch ehe er das Hemd ganz abstreifen konnte, wurde er von Remus aufgehalten, der etwas in der kleinen Brusttasche seines Hemdes zu suchen schien. Was er allerdings zu Tage förderte ließ Severus' Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Zwischen den Fingern hielt Remus eine Tube Gleitcreme mit dem Verweis ‚Geruchs- und Geschmacksneutral' (1) und eine kleine Packung farbiger Kondome.

„Lupin das haben sie geplant…"

Ein Grinsen überzog das von unverhohlener Erregung gerötete Gesicht. „Ich weiß einen Slytherin herauszufordern ist sehr mutig, vielleicht auch sehr leichtsinnig..." Die Lachfalten um Remus' Mundwickel vertiefte sich. „...aber ich bin ein Gryffindor und wir sind bekannt für unseren Mut."

„Langsam, aber sicher werden mir die Gryffindors unheimlich." Kopfschüttelnd nahm Severus die beiden Hilfsmittel entgegen und legte sie unweit von ihnen auf die Matratze. Ein leises fast unhörbares Quietschen ließ ihn aufblicken. Aristoteles war, zusammen mit Sokrates, hinüber zu dem angelehnten Fenster geflogen und drückte es mit ihrem Kopf weiter auf. Als das geschafft war, kümmerte sie sich um die widerspenstige Kollegin und schupste sie in Richtung des Spaltes. Es war offensichtlich, dass die neugierige Sokrates nur widerwillig das Zimmer verließ, sehnsüchtig warf sie einen weiteren Blick auf die beiden Männer im Himmelbett, doch der tödliche Blick ihres Herrn, der sie in dem Moment traf, trieb sie endgültig in die Flucht.

Remus bekam von diesem kleinen Disput nichts mit. Er genoss die sanften Berührungen des anderen Mannes mit allen Sinnen und brummte leise, als Severus die kurz unterbrochenen Liebkosungen fortsetzte. Warme Hände strichen über seine Oberarme, die vernarbte Brust und den ebenso entstellten Bauch, etwas das bei ihm noch nie ein Mann getan hatte. Kleine Tränen stahlen sich in seine Augen, als der schwarzhaarige Teufel anfing auch zarte Küsse auf die malträtieren Stellen zu setzen und dann vorsichtig an der sanften Haut kurz unter dem Bauchnabel knabberte.

„Man sieht das du gern Süßes isst." schnurrte Severus in dem Bariton der Remus stets rollig werden ließ. Verlegen hob er den Kopf und grinste den Slytherin an, der mit leicht glasigen Augen die dünne Haarlinie vom Bauchnabel in tiefere Regionen nachzog und Remus' Hüfte bettelnd nach oben zucken ließ.

Severus ignorierte das Flehen hartnäckig und massierte mit angenehm festem Griff die sensiblen Schenkelinnenseiten, während er unverhohlen gierig die in der Hose versteckte Erregung fixierte. „Schmeckst du noch immer so süß wie damals?"

Der raue Klang seiner Stimme und die Zunge, welche über die bleichen Lippen huschte, entlockten Remus ein sehnsüchtiges Winseln, bevor er leise stöhnend ein „Finde es doch heraus." hervorbrachte.

Einem Raubtier gleich beugte sich der schwarze Werwolf über die warme Erhebung von Remus' Lenden und zog den betörenden Duft ein. „Nicht heute – so lang halte ich es nicht mehr aus."

Ein kleines abgehacktes Lachen, war die kesse Antwort auf dieses Geständnis. „Mach ich dich so scharf, Severus?"

Zur Strafe, fuhr der Tränkemeister quälend langsam mit seinen Zähnen über die versteckte Erektion seines Gespielen und knabberte dann durch den Stoff an der gefundenen äußerst sensiblen Spitze. Laut aufstöhnen warf Remus den Kopf zurück, sein Rücken bog sich durch und seine Hände schnellten hervor, vergruben sich in den schwarzen Haaren seines Geliebten und drückten ihn näher an sich. Dieses Gefühl war unglaublich, setzte ihn unter Strom und ließ seine Sinne beinahe über die Klippe schwappen. Wie durch einen Nebel vernahm er wieder die samtene Stimme seines Peinigers.

„Wenn Sie es wünschen Lupin, können wir es gern noch etwas in die Länge ziehen."

„N… Nein… verdammt Sev, befrei mich endlich von der Hose!" Wieder verfiel Remus in ein winseln und mit einem Mal kam die Angst zurück, Severus würde wieder nur mit ihm spielen und ihn, wie so oft, am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen.

Severus selbst grinste über Remus' Flehen in sich hinein. Ja, es konnte verdammt schmerzhaft sein, wenn das beste Stück eines Mannes in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt gegen den unnachgiebigen Stoff gepresst wurde. Gnädig, wie er war, begann er im Zeitlupen-Tempo die hinderliche Hose zu öffnen, glitt schließlich mit seinen Händen hinein und massierte die leicht kühlen Pobacken des anderen Wolfes. Kurz hauchte er noch einen kleinen Kuss auf den länglichen Bauchnabel vor seiner Nase, ehe er sich aufrichtete und Remus, welcher nützlicherweise sein Becken anhob, seiner Hosen und Boxershorts entledigte.

Remus spürte, wie ihm kleine Schweißperlen die Schläfen hinab liefen, sein Körper glühte und von Severus' Lippen, die gerade seine Kehle küssten, rannen kleine Schauer durch seinen Körper. Hatte er gewonnen? Würde diese Nacht das bringen was er sich seit seinem 5. Schuljahr in Hogwarts ersehnt hatte? Es kam ihm fast vor wie ein Traum.

Kurz blickte Remus in die nachtschwarzen Augen über sich. Severus war die Verführung pur. Sein sehniger Körper thronte einem Panther gleich über ihm. Seine Haare hingen ihm in lockeren, leicht wirren Strähnen um das Gesicht. Die bleiche Brust bewegte sich im unregelmäßigen Takt seiner Atmung. Dass auch er schwitzte bewies ein kleiner Schweißtropfen, der langsam über den flachen Bauch rollte und vom Bund der schwarzen Hosen aufgesogen wurde.

„Worauf wartest du?" Flüsterte Severus bevor er wieder die bebenden Lippen seines Mentors in Besitz nahm. Doch offenbar hatte Remus verstanden, denn kaum hatte er mit seiner Zunge seine Lippen geteilt, erwachte der Brünette aus seinen Träumen und machte sich am Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen. Zufrieden knurrte Severus und strampelte sich, als Remus mit dem lästigen Kleidungsstück fertig geworden war, das Stück Stoff von den Beinen. Raschelnd kam das letzte noch vorhandene Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden neben dem Bett auf.

Severus trug, wie Remus es schon oft vermutet hatte, unter der engen Hose keine Shorts oder Slips und so kam er nun in den Genuss von dessen warmen Oberschenkeln, die sich an seine schmiegten. Leise schnurrend und fast zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, wäre da nicht dieses schmerzhaft pochende Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen, strich er Severus über den Rücken. Sich jeden Muskel einprägend, näherte er sich langsam dem äußeren Lustzentrum der Werwölfe, als er Severus ebenso schnurrende Stimme an seinem Ohr vernahm.

„Das brauchst du nicht... ich lass dich und deinen Wolf heute nicht ungeschoren aus dem Bett, das kannst du mir glauben." Wie zur Bestätigung dieser ‚Drohung' schob der Schwarzhaarige eines seiner langen Beine zwischen die des unten Liegenden und übte, leicht reibend, einen himmlischen Druck auf die schon viel zu lange vernachlässigte Erektion des Kleineren aus.

Dunkel stöhnend ließ Moony seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken und entblößte somit seine Kehle, als Zeichen seiner völligen Unterwerfung. Onyx' Augen färbten sich, wenn irgend möglich, noch dunkler und grollend stürzte er sich auf die dargebotene Kehle und versenkte seine Zähne. Der keineswegs schmerzhafte Biss jagte einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch Remus' Körper. Hilflos bäumte er sich unter dem schwereren Körper des Alphawolfes auf und unartikulierte Laute, zwischen einem Winseln und einem Stöhnen, erfüllten die kleine Kammer unter dem Dach. Das Gefühl, des dominanten Mannes und Wolfes, der ihn zu seinem Eigentum machte allein, hätte schon gereicht Remus den kleinen süßen Tod sterben zu lassen, doch der sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, denn als Severus einen kühlen glitschigen Finger fordernd in ihn schob, war es für Remus aus und vorbei.

..ooOoo..

Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er seine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm und somit auch die Finger, die ihn über die erhitzte Wange fuhren und eine Strähne seines Haares beiseite schoben. Und fast etwas zu schnell wurde er auf die Finger des Slytherins viel weiter unten in seinem Körper aufmerksam, die seinen Lustpunkt ausgiebig massierten. „Du bringst mich noch um." Presste er mühsam keuchend hervor.

„Das habe ich auch vor, wenn Sie jetzt schlapp machen." Genüsslich knabberte Severus an dem Ohrläppchen, das sich so vorwitzig vor seinem Mund befand und schob einen zweiten Finger in die warme, weiche Enge. Er hatte nicht vor, Remus in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu verletzten, aber zugegebenermaßen auch nicht sonderlich viel Geduld, um ihn erst zu Atem kommen zu lassen.

Japsend, nach Luft schnappend und seine Gefühle mühevoll sortierend, was aufgrund der fortführenden Reizung seiner Schwachstellen doch äußerst schwierig war, brachte Remus ein „Dafür habe ich zu lang auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Eher sterbe ich, als jetzt aufzugeben." hervor, zog Severus am Genick zu sich und versuchte ihn mit einem Kuss erst einmal unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Lange konnte Remus diesen Kuss allerdings nicht als Ablenkung einsetzen, sein Atem war viel zu knapp und leise winselnd musste er die bleichen Lippen wieder freigeben. Etwas das Severus, der sich nun wirklich wieder ein wenig mehr im Griff hatte, nicht störte. Kam er so doch in den Genuss in aller Ruhe den Rangniederen Wolf zu beobachten, welcher keuchend zwischen seinen Satinkissen lag und dessen Körper eine feine Schweißschicht überzog. Genießerisch zog er kleine beruhigende Kreise über die glänzende Brust, drängte nichtsdestotrotz fordernd einen dritten Finger in den Kleinen. Diabolisch grinsend gurrte er seinem Opfer eine letzte Frage ins Ohr. „Und in welcher Position wäre der mutige Gryffindor gern? Aktiv oder Passiv?"

Verwundert blickte Remus den Mann über sich an. Wer lag denn hier keuchend und zittrig in der Matratze und hatte drei Finger in sich? Wenn er es war der genommen werden wollte, dann hätte er schon eher fragen müssen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Moony schon längst jaulte und den starken Onyx endlich ganz spüren wollte.

Grummelnd tastete er nach der kleinen dezenten Schachtel, die irgendwo zwischen den Laken verloren gegangen zu sein schien. Fahrig streiften seine Finger über den weichen Satin und hielten nur einen Augenblick inne, als Severus ein ungeduldiges Knurren entwich.

„Was soll das werden, Lupin?"

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen stoppte Remus seinen ungeduldigen Liebhaber und hielt ihm endlich das Gesuchte unter die Nase – ein weinrotes Kondom. Dieses wurde seinen zittrigen Fingern jedoch sofort entwendet und landete unweit auf dem Holzboden der Dachkammer. Remus wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, als er bemerkte, dass Severus' Finger entlang des kleinen Tunnels, den seine suchende Hand gegraben hatte, zu der kleinen Schachtel gehuscht waren und ein Anderes herausholten.

„Das Ganze soll doch Stil haben." Ein dunkelgrünes Präservativ kam zu Vorschein.

Mehr als die Augen zum Kopfende des Bettes hin verdrehen konnte Remus darauf nicht entgegnen. Denn das ‚Typisch Slytherin' wurde von einem ungeduldig zuckenden Finger in seinem Inneren einfach gestrichen und durch ein wohliges Stöhnen ersetzt.

Schnell schnappt er sich dieses grüne Etwas aus den bleichen Fingern und zog mit der freien Hand Severus gleich hinterher, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Gerade, als er die fremde, freche Zunge aus seinem Reich vertrieben hatte, zeugte ein leises Ratschen hinter dessen Rücken davon, das Remus gierig die Folie um das Kondom aufriss.

Leise und unbeachtet segelte nach wenigen Sekunden die unnütze Verpackung auf den Boden zu dem weinroten Kondom und Remus umschlang seinen düsteren Wolf mit beiden Beinen, um ihn mit Schwung von sich runter und auf den Rücken unter sich zu bringen. Genüsslich und den kleinen Moment der Verschnaufpause nutzend, ließ er sich auf die Oberschenkel des Schwarzhaarigen nieder und machte sich daran den dünnen Gummi nun endlich seinem düsteren Freund überzustreifen. Vorsichtig strich er vorher noch einmal mit einem seiner Finger über die feucht glänzende Spitze und verkostete Severus dann genüsslich.

„Etwas herber als damals." Grinsend leckte er sich über die Lippen, während er das Kondom an der Spitze ansetzte und es über den heißen, harten und dennoch samtigen Schaft bis hinunter rollte. Lüstern besah er sich sein Werk und das verpackte ersehnte Objekt zahlloser, schlafloser Nächte. Er schrak erst auf, als sich fünf bleiche Finger mit festem Griff um sein eigenes bestes Stück legten. Ein tiefes männliches oder vielleicht doch eher wölfisches geknurrtes „Lupin" ließ es endgültig wieder erhärten. Nachgiebig überließ er dem Tränkemeister die Führung und wurde wieder in das zerwühlte Bett gedrückt.

Das Absinken der Matratze neben seinem Kopf ließ ihn aufblicken und feststellen, das Severus sich in Position begab und sich mit einer Hand über seiner Schulter abstützte. Die Andere spürte er zwischen seine Oberschenkel gleiten, um den dominanteren Mann zwischen sie zu lassen.

Verführerisch folgte Remus diesem Befehl, spreizte seine Beine und öffnete sich für Severus. Einen Arm schlang er um die Taille des Größeren, während dieser seine Hüften aufnahm und ihn so besser zu seiner Erregung dirigierte. Langsam schob Severus sein Becken vor. Ein lautes Stöhnen erfüllte die Kammer, als der Schwarzhaarige den engen Muskelring nach all den Jahren schließlich durchbrach. Behutsam tauchte er Stück für Stück in den Kleineren ein. Mehr und mehr verlor sich seine Beherrschung - das letzte Mal war wohl einfach zu lang her gewesen und das ausgerechnet sein sanfter Remus vor ihm lang und das es dessen süße Enge war, die er hier zum ersten Mal erobern durfte, ließ zumindest für die nächsten Minuten seine eisige Schutzmauer bröckeln.

Gänzlich in ihn versunken, zog er zischend die Luft ein, er brauchte erstmal einen Augenblick, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Auch wollte er Remus etwas Zeit geben sich einzugewöhnen. Hochkonzentriert biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, bis er zittrige Finger spürte, die langsam seine Schläfen streichelten.

„Beweg dich… Bitte." Zwei umwölkte, fast goldgelbe Augen blickten ihn verlangend an.

Ohne Nachzudenken reagierte sein Körper auf diese Bitte und er zog sich vorsichtig aus dem zierlichen Werwolf zurück, um ihn dann erneut zu überwinden. Langsam baute er einen gleichmäßigen, wiegenden Rhythmus auf, denn er wusste was er wollte – er musste diese Nacht für Remus zu etwas Besonderem machen. Auch, wenn sie vielleicht keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten, so wusste Severus, dass er sein Herz ein für alle mal an den kleinen Sonnenschein verloren hatte. Vereinzelte Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, als ihm das klar wurde. Leicht verschwommen sah er in das entspannte, mit einem feinen Rotton überzogene, Gesicht unter sich. Sehnsüchtig nahm er wieder die Lippen seines Mentors in Besitz und stöhnte auf, als sein Kuss Erwiderung fand.

Ein sehnsüchtiges Winseln entkam Remus, als Severus sich auf seine Unterarme niederließ, um mehr Körperkontakt herzustellen – offenbar hatte er gerade in dieser Stellung den inneren Lustpunkt des rangniedrigeren Wolfes entdeckt.

Lächelnd saugte er an der Unterlippe und stupse seinen Partner schließlich vorsichtig mit der Nase an, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Ein glückliches Lächeln antwortete ihm, während eine Etage weiter unten eine schmale Hüfte sich gegen ihn bewegte und somit etwas Intensität in die Stöße brachte. Einen Rhythmus, den Severus nur zu gern erhöhte, seinen kleinen Gryffindor so zu spüren war einfach überwältigend, hungrig und leise knurrend versenkte er sich härter in ihm, immer darauf bedacht dessen Lustpunkt weiter zureizen.

Remus hingegen kam aus einem ständigen Keuchen und Stöhnen nicht mehr heraus. Die Wärme und Zärtlichkeit des sonst so unterkühlten Slytherins verbrannte sein Herz und seinen Körper. Glücklich und zu jeder Gottheit betend, dass es sich nicht um einen Traum handelte, streichelte er über den verschwitzten Körper über sich. Sich jeden Muskelstrang einprägend fuhr er von den Schultern bis hinab über den Bauch, fasziniert spürend, wie sich die kräftigen Muskeln unter der schweißnassen Haut bei jedem Stoß bewegten. Liebevoll streichelnd strichen seine Hände um die Taille herum zu dem festen Gesäß, das ihn mit jeder Bewegung so süß malträtierte. Mit offenem Munde, nach der immer knapper werdenden Luft schnappend, vergrub er seine Fingernägel in die straffen Pobacken und zog Severus mit jedem Stoß näher und tiefer in sich. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht ganz fallen – die Angst, dass dieser schöne Augenblick zu schnell vorüber ginge, ließ sein Herz schwer werden und einige Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Severus."

Nicht mehr als ein heißeres Flüstern, doch mühsam zwang sich der Angesprochene seinen Kopf zu heben, den er gerade in der Halsbeuge des Braunhaarigen vergraben wollte. „J… Ja…?"

„Lass es nicht enden – ich möchte nicht, dass es aufhört." Die salzigen Tränen versickerten jetzt unaufhaltsam im Kissen - er war nun mal ein verliebter Werwolf und Mann.

Angestrengt verlangsamte Severus seine Bewegungen und blickte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ein beruhigendes Brummen des schwarzen Wolfes in sich, um seinen Gespielen zu trösten, entkam seiner Kehle, doch er störte sich nicht daran, sondern ließ sich auf Remus sinken und knabberte leicht an dem ihm dargebotenen Hals. „Shhh… denk nicht an später… lass dich einfach fallen… b…bitte…" Mit einem zaghaften, aber ehrlichen Lächeln, blickte er Remus wieder in die Augen und wischte ein paar kleine Schweißtropfen aus dem Gesicht unter ihm. Ein kleines Schniefen, das eher an einen Welpen als einen Wolf erinnerte, küsste er sachte hinweg und auf ein Nicken des anderen Mannes nahm er seine Tätigkeit langsam wiegend wieder auf – und traf sicher wieder den inneren Lustpunkt.

Und wirklich, der braun glänzende Körper unter ihm bäumte sich ihm immer wieder entgegen, presste sich an ihn und wurde immer wieder von kleinen Beben erschüttert. Severus hielt mit, indem er seinen gesamten Körper anspannte, das Rückrad durchdrückte und alle Kraft und Energie allein in seine Lenden legte. Ein wenig verlagerte er noch sein Gewicht, damit er die nötigte Festigkeit erhielt, um den Wolf unter sich vor Lust winseln und knurren zu lassen. Die Temperatur um sie herum schien beständig ein paar Grad zu steigen und die schwüle Luft erfüllte ein immer lauter werdendes Keuchen, durchzogen von dem ersehnten, lüsternen Knurren und drängenden Wimmern.

Die Bewegungen gewannen stetig mehr an Intensität, wurden schneller, kraftvoller und der erfahrene Werwolf merkte, dass er dies nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Severus' Keuchen neben seinem Ohr und die Tatsache, dass er mit tödlicher Präzision immer wieder den Punkt tief in ihm traf, reichten, um seinen Orgasmus in immer greifbarere Nähe zu rücken. Plötzlich spürte er Severus' Hände auf seiner Taille, wie er seine Hüften schraubstockartig festhielt - als er dann noch einmal mit aller Kraft in ihn stieß und gleichzeitig seine Zähne in die dargereichte Halsbeuge versenkte, war es um Remus geschehen und er kam mit einem kehligen Schrei.

Am ganzen Körper vor Erschöpfung zitternd spürte er aus weiter Ferne, dass auch sein schwarzhaariger Liebhaber heftig atmend auf ihm zusammengebrochen war. Immer noch schnaufend schlang er beide Arme um Severus und vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen feuchten Haaren. Sein Blick huschte kurz durch die kleine Kammer unter dem Dach.

Inzwischen war es finster geworden und nur die schemenhaften Umrisse der Möbel traten schwarz aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

Severus' stoßweiser Atem strich über seine eigene schweißnasse Haut und er genoss die beruhigende Schwere des geliebten Mannes, die ihn in die Kissen drückte. Auch die warme Präsenz in sich hinterließ ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und ließ Remus zufrieden schnurrend die Augen schließen. Noch einmal atmete er den markanten Duft Severus' ein von dem ein zufriedenes Brummen an sein Ohr drang. Und mit einem leise geflüsterten „Sev... ich liebe dich mein Sturkopf." schlief er erschöpft ein.

Wie Severus sich behutsam aus ihm zurückzog und aufstand, um sie Beide mit einem gekonnten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zu reinigen bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Geräuschlos kleidete sich der schwarzhaarige, dominantere Wolf an und kehrte zum Bett zurück auf dem Remus mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lag und leise im Schlaf schnurrte. Ganz langsam ließ Severus sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken und strich seinem ehemaligen Kollegen eine der verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. _‚Unterschätze nie einen Gryffindor.'_ Er erlaubte sich ein unbeobachtetes Lächeln, ehe er sich an das Kopfende des Bettes lehnte und den schlafenden Mann, einer Katze gleich, zwischen seine gespreizten Beine zog. Müde begann er Remus leicht im Nacken zu kraulen. Diese kleine Schwäche wollte er sich vor seinem Aufbruch nach Hogwarts noch gönnen und den Kleinen genießen. Noch vor dem Morgengrauen würde er still und leise aufbrechen.

Tbc…

(1) dem OTTO-online-Shop sei dank... das Zeug dort heißt doch tatsächlich „Klatschnass" – vielleicht hätte ich Remus doch die Tube mit pflegender AloeVera einpacken lassen sollen

Noch ein kleines Liedchen zum Ausklang, als ich es am Wochenende hörte fand ich es passt prima zu den letzten 8 Seiten dieser Geschichte… es ist das Lied „Lass es Liebe sein" von Rosenstolz (Album: Herz)

_Hast du nur ein Wort zu sagen_

_nur ein Gedanken dann_

_lass es Liebe sein_

_Kannst du mir ein Bild beschreiben_

_mit deinen Farben dann_

_lass es Liebe sein_

_Wenn du gehst_

_wieder gehst_

_schau mir nochmal ins Gesicht_

_sags mir oder sag es nicht_

_Dreh dich bitte nochmal um_

_und ich sehs in deinem Blick_

_lass es Liebe sein_

_lass es Liebe sein_

_Hast du nur noch einen Tag_

_nur eine Nacht dann_

_lass es Liebe sein_

_Hast du nur noch eine Frage_

_die ich nie zu fragen wage dann_

_lass es Liebe sein_

_Wenn du gehst_

_wieder gehst_

_schau mir nochmal ins Gesicht_

_sags mir oder sag es nicht_

_Dreh dich bitte nochmal um_

_und ich sehs in deinem Blick_

_lass es Liebe sein_

_lass es Liebe sein_

_Das ist alles was wir brauchen_

_noch viel mehr als große Worte_

_Lass das alles hinter dir_

_Fang nochmal von vorne an_

_denn_

_Liebe ist alles_

_Liebe ist alles_

_Liebe ist alles_

_alles was wir brauchen_

_Lass es Liebe sein_


	25. Epilog

**Connili** – Wow, du hast die Geschichte in einem Rutsch gelesen? Bin immer wieder platt, dass niemanden die Kapitelanzahl abschreckt . Doch heute setzen wir hinter diese Geschichte vorerst einen Schlusspunkt. ;D

**teddy172** – Happy... – Was? (nochmal deine Review liest) Happy End? Was ist das? (kicher) Nein erschlage mich nicht, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem Ende. Und es ist wohl das einzige Kapitel das schon vor dem online stellen der Story fertig war und so gut wie nicht verändert wurde. Wow so konsequent war ich noch nie

**Meta Capricorn** – Hast du das Lied inzwischen gefunden? Passt glaube ich auch zum Epilog, beides schön ruhig " Danke für die liebe Kritik umarm Wirst mir fehlen…. schniff

**Medeira –** (Hände in die Hüften stemmt) Soo ist das also, du hast dich also gefreut das endlich das letzte Kapitel gekommen war! (lach) Zur Strafe hilfst du mir Remus in Sevs Koffer zu schmuggeln!

**IcyB** – Ja so hab ich mir Sev immer vorgestellt, wenn ich mich versucht habe in ihn hineinzuversetzen – Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. " Die Eulen werden jetzt auch erstmal in Winterpause gehen Und Remus und Sev? Nun lies lebst.

**Severin1 **– Weißt du, dass du die einzige warst, die mich auf Sevs Tränen angesprochen hat? seufz Aber irgendwie hat Remus eben sein Herz erweicht. Tja und Sev tanzen zu sein, war zumindest in meiner Phantasie… traumhaft ;D

**Khair ed Din** – auf einer anderen Website wurde schon eine Rebellion gegen das Ende dieser Geschichte gestartet und heftig nach eine Fortsetzung gebettelt ;D Und ich –Sadist wie ich nun mal bin- wurde diesen Protest genießen ;D Mal sehen vielleicht… aber nur vielleicht…. (zwinker)

sich euch in Ritterrüstung nähert, unter dem Eisenpanzer noch mit vielen weichen Kissen gepolstert ist und auch Proviant versteckt hat, falls sie einer längeren Belagerung standhalten muss So heute kommt nun der kurze Epilog. Ich hab lange gegrübelt ob ich euch die ganze Woche darauf warten lasse oder ihn euch schon eher geben sollte, doch ich wollte meinen Stil der wöchentlichen Veröffentlichung treu bleiben, somit kommt er erst heute. Ich würde mich freuen am Ende noch ein paar Wort von euch in meiner Reviewbox zu finden ;D Immerhin interessiert es mich brennend was ihr zu meinem Erstlingswerk meint. nach schnell eine Danksagung an das Ende des Epilogs heftet und dann winkend verschwindet

**..ooOO Epilog - Wieder allein OOoo..**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus schon als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne durch die samtenen Vorhänge des Bettes schienen. Er blinzelte nur leicht, doch das genügte um festzustellen was er im Unterbewusstsein schon beim Aufwachen gespürt hatte… der Platz neben ihm war leer.

‚Severus…' Das Gefühl von endloser Einsamkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

Einsamkeit, die er schon gefühlt hatte, als er damals das Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts in den Händen hielt und Severus nachschaute, der von einer schwarzen Kutsche am Eingangstor abgeholt wurde ohne sich einmal nach ihm umzusehen.

Einsamkeit und Kälte, die sich durch seinen Körper gefressen hatten, als Severus ihn Jahre später als Werwolf vor seinen Schülern enttarnte und somit zwang den Beruf des Lehrers aufzugeben …

Einsamkeit wie beim dritten Abschied, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, als die Arbeit des Phoenixordens erledigt war.

Und jetzt? Er war wieder allein. Nur das Severus diesmal nicht nur sein Herz mitgenommen hatte, sondern auch seine Seele. Remus drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und rollte sich unter der Satinbettdecke zusammen, er wollte nicht aufstehen und feststellen müssen, dass das gesamte Haus leer und verlassen dalag. Viel lieber wollte er hier liegen bleiben in dem warmen Bett, das so schön nach Severus roch und ihm die Illusion schenkte nicht allein zu sein.

Mit einem etwas wehmütigen Lächeln dachte er an letzte Nacht zurück. Was hatte sie zu bedeuten? War sie für Severus nur ein Ausrutscher oder empfand er auch etwas für ihn, doch warum war er dann jetzt nicht bei ihm? Alles was ihm blieb war der Geruch von Severus Schweiß und Sex, der ihm noch anhaftete und die Erinnerung an jede einzelne Sekunde mit diesem Mann.

Ein schrilles Klingeln riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Stöhnend versteckte er sich unter dem Kopfkissen, denn die Lust aufzustehen und durch das leere Haus runter zur Tür zu gehen tendierte gegen Null. Doch der Besucher hatte keinerlei Mitleid mit dem gequälten Werwolf und klingelte erneut dicht gefolgt von einem Klopfen.

Gepeinigt schwang eben dieser seine Beine aus dem Bett und angelte mit dem Bein nach seiner Hose. Das dauerte zwar ein Weilchen, aber wen störte das? Okay, offenbar seinen Besucher von dem nur noch ein zaghaftes Klopfen zu vernehmen war.

„Ich komme ja schon." Mit einem Fluchen hetzte der Brünette die Treppen nach unten. Wenn das jetzt nicht wichtig war… Etwas heftiger als üblich, riss er die Haustür auf und blickte in ein verlegen grinsendes Gesicht mit zwei braunen Augen, die ihn etwas unsicher ja ängstlich musterten, kein Wunder bei der schnaufenden und zerzausten Gestalt gegenüber.

„Jack?" Mit einem Scheppern, das bestimmt noch drei Meilen weit zu hören war kam Remus Unterkiefer auf dem Gehweg zum Liegen. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ähm… Hoppla, ich dachte nicht, dass du noch schläfst… warum hat Severus denn nicht aufgemacht?

Schnell fuhr sich Remus mit den Fingern durch die Haare, um sie ein wenig in Form zu bringen, während er meinte: „Macht nix ich konnte eh nicht mehr schlafen und Severus… nun ja er ist gestern abgereist."

„Abgereist?" Jack dachte er hätte sich verhört, obwohl bei den Beiden wunderte ihn eigentlich gar nichts mehr, weswegen er sich auch gleich erkundigte: „Habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten oder musste er zur Schule zurück?"

Betrübt schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf. „Nein, kein Streit, er musste zurück an die Schule, die Prüfungen stehen an und da können keine Lehrer mehr entbehrt werden."

„Ach so, aber er kommt doch zurück, oder?" Jack beugte sich zu seinem Freund, um ihm noch eine verfilzte Haarsträhne zu entwirren und sie schließlich mit hinters Ohr zu stecken.

„Ich weiß es nicht…" Wieder spürte Remus diesen Stich der Ungewissheit im Herzen. „Ach, komm doch rein ich mach uns einen Kaffee." Und schon verschwand er wieder im Inneren des Hauses dicht gefolgt von dem Strubbelkopf, der seine Schuhe schon mit Schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit hinter die Tür kickte, da dort ja immer Platz war.

Dann betrat er die Küche, wo Remus Kopf schon in einem der Hängeschränke verschwunden war und nach Kaffee und Filtertüten suchte. Lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zur Kaffeemaschine, als er etwas entdeckte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er den Besitzer dieser Küche, welcher irritiert seine Suche abbrach und zu ihm rüber sah.

„Was?"

„Hier steht eine kleine Karte mit deinem Namen. ‚Remus J. Lupin.'"

„Zeig mal her." Schon beim ersten Blick auf seinen Namen war ihm klar wem die Handschrift gehörte – Severus. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Karte und las leise vor was dort stand.

„Auf Wiedersehen…" Ein Lächeln erhellte die Gesichtszüge des Lesenden und eine kleine Träne stahl sich aus seinen Augenwinkel, als er die zweite Zeile der Karte leise hauchte. „… Remus"

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen in der kleinen englischen Küche, ehe Jack, vorsichtig mit seiner Hand wedelnd, den Sichtkontakt der bernsteinfarbenen Augen mit der kleinen Karte unterbrach. „Hey Erde an Remus, Erde an Remus. Du strahlst, als hätte Severus dir eben einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

„Nicht ganz, aber fast…" grinste Remus und machte der Sonne draußen auf dem kleinen Kiesweg Konkurrenz. Noch einmal strich er sachte mit dem Finger über die leicht geschwungene Handschrift des Slytherins. Dann klappte er die Karte zu und warf einen Blick hinaus in den neuen sonnigen Tag und murmelte leise „ Ja, Auf WIEDERsehen Severus." Dann ging er lächelnd zu Jack und der Kaffeemaschine hinüber und begann damit sie mit Wasser zu füllen.

..ooOoo..

Erholt blickte Severus hinauf zu den alten Gemäuern Hogwarts. Er war wieder daheim. Im Laufe des Tages würden seine Sachen von Remus eintreffen und das Leben würde wieder in geregelten Bahnen verlaufen.

Und doch... die Zeit mit dem brünetten Gryffindor würde er nie vergessen. Ein kurzes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, als er an die goldbraunen Augen dachte. _‚Remus'_ Dann erklomm er die vom Morgentau noch feuchten Wiesen hinauf zum Schloss.

Den blonden Mann, der ihm in einem Abstand knurrend folgte und ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, bemerkte er nicht_. ‚Du bist MEIN Gefährte Severus – ich war es der dich erwählt hat.'_

..ooOO FIN OOoo..


	26. Danksagung

**ooOO Danksagung OOoo**

Tja nun ist es soweit „Lupus" ist zu Ende und das habe ich euch allen zu verdanken

Zeit jeden noch einmal zu umarmen und Fanfiktion.de & zu vereinen (jedem eine große Sonnenblume in die Hand drückt) Mein Dank geht an...

**Cyberrat** – meiner Beta und Ratgeberin. Alle Reklamationen in puncto Fehler zu ihr (g) Nein natürlich nicht (die Kleine mal lieb in den Arm nimmt) Danke! Du bist in Zukunft mal wieder fällig

**shira1111** – die Autorin, die mich inspiriert und unbewusst beim Schreiben in den Hintern getreten hat. Später hat sie mir ganz verzweifelt einen Sack mit Kommas um die Ohren gehauen und wurde zu meiner zweiten Beta. Danke ich hab mich inzwischen so einigermaßen mit den kleinen Satzzeichen angefreundet... (knuddel)

..ooOoo..

**Amy** – bist zwar spät dazu gekommen, hab mich dennoch gefreut dich getroffen zu haben.

**Ara-chan** – trotz spastischem Zwinkern deinerseits in meiner Reviewbox ist heute Schluss… ich hoffe dich bald wieder lesen zu können.

**Dani-Chan** – bis zum nächsten Vollmond (grins)

**Dunkel-Elfe** – Ich hoffe du bist auch während deiner Ausbildung noch bis zum Ende mit gekommen. Viel Spaß dir auf deiner Insel!

**Eilatan** – Danke für die umwerfenden lawinenartigen Reviews ;D Vielleicht sprengt ja eine Abschluss-Review meine Review-Box völlig

**Ellen** – entschuldige für die Leiden denen ich Remus und dich ausgesetzt habe… aber schon allein für die Reviews war es das wert!

**Foedhrass** – Ich versuche Remus in der nächsten Story mal als ranghöheren darzustellen ;D

**furikakeru **– Die Story ist aus, aber Remus Kawasaki behalte ich in meinem Fundus… vielleicht taucht sie ja mal wieder in einer Story auf.

**Hanni** – (Sonnenblume reicht) Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews (sich verneigt)

**IcyB** – Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden mit dem Ausgang dieser Remy/Sev-Geschichte. Und danke für das viele Lob!

**JosephineDracul** – Wir werden sehen ob deine Rebellion Früchte trägt. (dir noch ein Kissen zur Polsterung vorbeibringt)

**Liloe **– ich warte noch sehnsüchtig auf das Bildchen ;D (sich auf dein Fensterbrett setzt)

**Lorelei Lee** – ich danke Ellen noch immer das sie dich zu mir geführt hat ;D Und ich verspreche Hoch und Heilig das ich bei zukünftigen Storys weiter auf die Kleinigkeiten achten werden.

**-M-** Ich hoffe ich kann dir nach dem Ende noch in die Augen sehen ohne eines grauenvollen Todes zu sterben ;D (umarm)

**Medeira **– Ich hoffe du bist einigermaßen mit dem Ende zufrieden, trotz aller Leiden, die du gemeinsam mit Remus durchlitten hast.

**Meta Capricorn** – Die kritischste Leserin von allen (verneig) Ich danke dir für jeden einzelnen Hinweis und freue mich das die Geschichte dich dennoch bin zum Ende gefesselt hat.

**Neptunmoonshine** – auch wenn es erst das falsche Pairing für dich war, so scheine ich dich überzeugt zu haben

**Ramsesverdammt** – Jetzt hast du es auch geschafft! (dir eine Wasserflasche hinhält) Bin froh das du mich nicht noch kurz vor dem Ende eingeholt hast

**Singvogel** – (dir eine Dankes-Sonnenblume reicht und dir dann um den Hals fällt) Was soll ich nur ohne euch machen (schniff)

**teddy172 **– Schluss. Aus. Vorbei. Keine langen Kapitel mehr und kein Update jede Woche. Ich glaube aber ich werde in Zukunft bei neuen Geschichten den wöchentliche Update beibehalten Meine sadistische Ader hat das genossen.

**Sowie...**

Arra, Aranel Niphredil, Ashumaniel, boeli, Charlie, Connili, Darky Black, Eiskugel, Hornisse of Gondor, kelly23, Killerkarnickel, Knuddelgirl, Koorime, Loki Slytherin, Merry-ann, Moondancer, Myrrdin, Pandora, Sathela, Severin, Slavka, Stagediver & Wednesday

Ich hoffe wir lesen uns alle mal wieder ;D (winkt)

Lg LonlyAngel


	27. Reviews

Hey meine Lieben,

Nein- es kommt heute kein neues Kapitel, aber ich arbeite inzwischen wirklich an einer Fortsetzung. Einige Ideen habe ich ja noch vom ersten Teil übrig und dazukommen die Fragen, die ich in „Lupus" offengelassen habe. Wobei ich ganz zufrieden feststelle, das jetzt keine Fragen auftreten, die ich nicht eingeplant hatte " Ich weis Eigenlob stinkt.

Dennoch wird es eine gewisse Zeit brauchen, ehe ihr weiterlesen könnt, da momentan eine andere Story in meiner Prioritäten-Liste an Platz 1 steht. Nehmt es mir nicht übel – und da „Lupus" ja in sich abgeschlossen und recht stimmig ist, denke ich, dass sich die Wartezeit nicht schädigend auf die restliche Story auswirken wird. Geplant für „Lupus" ist übrigens folgendes...

Ein kleines unabhängiges Interlude/Sequel, das die Vergangenheit von Lucius und Severus bissl besser beleuchtet und schlussendlich den bereits vor euch liegenden Teil und die kommende Fortsetzung verknüpft. Keine Angst, Remus wird in dem Interlude auch vorkommen. Wann die Fortsetzung allerdings kommt steht noch in den Sternen... ich überlege ob ich euch vielleicht über den aktuellen Stand in meinem Autorenprofil auf dem Laufenden halte...

Also bis bald

Eure ergebene LonlyAngel

**Connili** – Tja das ist der Grund warum man FanFics nie in Büros lesen sollte wo man mit Kollegen zusammenarbeitet. Ich bin zum Glück alleine in meinen kleinen Arbeitsstube und kann meinen Tränen bei traurigen FanFic freien Lauf lassen – dumm nur wenn dann das Telefon klingelt " Ach ja wie kommst du darauf das der Mann am Ende Lucius war? (grins)

teddy172 – Noch so jemand der Lucius verdächtigt... könnte doch auch Draco sein, oder? (dich zum Abschied auch nochmal ganz dolle drückt) 

**Khair ed Din – **Tja nach den vielen Rufen nach einer Fortsetzung, hab ich eben reagiert und den letzten Satz nach langer Überlegung mit hineingesetzt. So ist die Geschichte zwar in sich abgeschlossen, aber kann jederzeit fortgesetzt werden ;D Ich versuche eine Fortsetzung allerdings auch so zu schreiben, dass man diese als unabhängige Geschichte lesen kann. Wird schwierig werden, da man für Neulinge alles verständlich auffrischen muss ohne dabei die Eingeweihten zu langweilen… ich freue mich auf diese Herausforderung

**Furikakeru **– Okay die Kawasaki wird ihren Platz an Remus' Seite behalten und ihn in die ungewissen Zukunft begleiten. Lassen wir uns doch mal überraschen… Aber das Ende war doch nicht traurig. Es ist nur so ich wollte die Geschichte etwas realistisch machen und da können die beiden eben nicht glücklich wie zwei Kinder den Rest ihres Lebens im Bett verbringen.**  
**

**Liloe – **Was das neue Bildchen kommen war eine Drohung? (trocken schluckt) Ich hoffe ich werde dich mit neuen Tipparbeiten zu Remus & Severus besänftigen können ;D Denn die beiden sind mein bevorzugtes Pairing ;D Der anschmiegsame Wolf und der unnahbare Sturkopf. (dich auch ganz lieb knufft und angrinst)


End file.
